Familial Bonds
by VanillaAshes
Summary: After adopting Selina and fostering Chloe, Steve and Natasha realise that they can't have a 'white picket fence' life, especially with the Accords being thrust upon them. Civil War Spoilers! Sequel to 'Undercover as Steve's Girlfriend' and 'Learning to Love'.
1. Steve

**Author's Note:**

 **Hello! I just couldn't help myself, and I love the story and little world I created that I just** _ **had**_ **to continue the story! SEQUEL to; Undercover as Steve's Girlfriend** _ **and**_ **Learning to Love. I recommend that you read them first, however, you can just go straight into the story. There might be a few small confusing parts due to what we've changed, but you'll get the hang of things!**

 **Huge reminder, I am co writing this with the one, and the only, amazing; ThisVioletofMine! Also, with her, we are writing prompts which are currently on her page, so if you haven't already, go check it out!**

 **To incorporate this story more efficiently with the MCU, we will be including as much of Captain America Civil War as we deem necessary, which still works with the story! (Spoiler alert for CW) We won't just be breezing through and saying it happened, as there are many aspects which are changed, for example - We had already killed off Peggy Carter; and they are in contact with Bucky, so there would be no, or a lot less, doubt there. Amongst other things, like… there would be no way Steve would kiss Sharon- unless he wanted Natasha to actually murder him!**

 **So, obviously, this story is a CIVIL WAR SPOILER ALERT! Although, not so much this specific chapter, but this is your only warning (if you don't include the summary).**

 **Anyway, without further ado, let's get down to business!**

* * *

Steve took in a nice, calming breath through his nose, letting it out of his mouth and letting the tension leave his body with the expelled air. He opened his eyes, determination settling on his features as he scanned the layout of the room, calculating and mentally measuring, hunting. All of his training had led to this one moment, this moment that would forever go down in history no matter the outcome. Lives depended on his success. Countries would crumble and die if he were to lax for even a moment; he couldn't let his guard down. He needed to hone his super-soldier senses and locate the query. This wasn't just an act of duty- things had gotten personal when his skills had been doubted.

He took carefully-measured steps forward, making sure his gait was as light and quiet so as not to alert them to his presence. His mind rushed through calculations of size and probability until he came to one conclusion. Surely it wasn't true, his brain insisted. They wouldn't do _that_. But his gut told him that they would, and he would follow his instincts over his brain any day in a situation such as this. His bare feet barely made a sound on the hardwood floors as he snuck forward, muscles tensing slowly in preparation to spring. His hand crept forward with admirable control, slow and steady. Then, with one final inhale, he attacked.

"Found you!" He exclaimed as he flung the cabinet doors open to reveal both of his daughters, the larger of the two hunched over to fit in the tiny space. Selina screamed in surprise before catching herself, realising what had happened, and began to giggle.

"How'd you know?" She asked, trying to worm her way out of the cabinet. She and Chloe had really crammed themselves in there. Steve chuckled and knelt down, pulling her out before offering a hand to Chloe. Once they were both out and stretching their cramped limbs, he led the way out of the kitchen and into the living room, which he'd set up for a movie while he waited for them to find a hiding spot.

"I have super finding powers." He replied. In reality, he'd heard them sneaking around in the kitchen, then he'd heard a cabinet closing, and then, when he'd gotten closer, he'd overheard Chloe whisper-scolding Selina to give her more room and Selina breathing rather loudly despite her best efforts to stay quiet.

"Nuh-uh! It took you for _ever_ to find us!" Selina argued, sticking out her tongue before grabbing her new _Sleeping Beauty_ cup and taking a long sip from the twisty-straw. Steve raised his hands in surrender.

"My apologies, Princess." She giggled and plopped onto the couch beside Chloe, who was quietly munching on some popcorn and watching the interaction amusedly.

"Chlo, that was a super good hiding spot idea! You're like a spy!" Selina praised her older foster sister.

Chloe smiled slightly shyly at the compliment. "Thanks."

Steve's lips turned up at the two- they were so cute together. He grabbed the remote and turned on the TV, setting up the DVD player. "Alright, girls, pick a movie that you both agree on." He instructed, gesturing to the shelf beside the television that held a large selection of kid-friendly movies Natasha and Chloe had picked up when they went shopping a few days ago.

"Can it be a princess movie?" Selina asked almost immediately after the last word had left his mouth, springing up from the sofa and running to the shelf to peruse the selections.

"If Chloe wants to watch a princess movie, too, then sure." Steve answered.

Chloe took one look at Selina's puppy dog eyes and sighed. "Sure. Just please not that 'Let it Go' one."

Selina withered a little before nodding and happily going through the movie titles. "What about _Tangled_?" She asked excitedly.

"You weren't planning on watching _Tangled_ without me, were you?" Natasha asked, appearing behind them. Her hair looked slightly more of a mess than it had been in a while, and her eyes were tired- but apart from that, she looked exactly the same as twenty-three hours ago, when she left.

"Natasha!" Selina cried, running over and tackling the woman's legs while Steve stood and went to greet her as well.

"Hey, Nat." Chloe greeted with a smile and wave, not moving from her position on the couch.

Natasha lifted Selina up into her arms. "Hey, did you miss me?" She asked, looking at Chloe to show she was asking all of them, not just Selina.

Selina nodded with a big smile. "Uh-huh!" She chirped. "You were gone for a _long_ time! What were you doing?" She asked curiously.

"Our friends, Wanda and Rhodey, just had a beautiful baby girl." Natasha answered, placing Selina down onto the couch before looking at Steve. "Looks like the girls are going to outnumber the boys for a change."

"Is Wanda okay?" Chloe asked, to which Natasha nodded.

"She's fine."

Steve was relieved, offering Natasha another smile and a kiss on the temple. "That's great! What's the little lady's name?"

Natasha gave his hand a quick squeeze. "Arianna Magda Maximoff," she answered with a chuckle. "She's AMM."

"I assume she's adorable." Steve added, noting that the girls were back at the TV, setting up the movie. "Well, adorable despite the wrinkles and redness, that is."

She chuckled in reply as she slipped closer to him. "I'm going to take a scalding hot shower- I need it." She grabbed hold of his top as she placed a kiss on his lips. "And I have to admit… I'm kinda glad I can't give birth. That's…" She shuddered as she stepped back.

Steve didn't know how to reply to a statement like that, so he didn't comment. "Well, hurry back so we can watch the movie." Behind them, Chloe and Selina were waiting, Selina bouncing around and fidgeting impatiently.

"Watch it without me." Natasha replied. "It's starting to get late, so Selina should be going bed straight after the movie."

Chloe looked like she was struggling to hold back a laugh.

Steve faltered. "Oh, um… Okay, sure. Yeah, because her bedtime is… then." It came out lamely and he knew it.

"Bedtime? I didn't have one last night! Steve let us stay up super late!" Selina piped up. Steve winced guiltily.

Natasha crossed her arms. "Did he now?"

"Yep!" Selina confirmed.

"I'll deal with _you_ later." Natasha warned Steve before walking out of the room. "Enjoy the movie."

Chloe laughed. "You are in _so_ much trouble."

Steve sighed and rubbed at his neck. "You have no idea, kid."

* * *

Steve grabbed two beers from the tiny fridge and carried them over to the couch, where Bucky was seated, looking a little anxious- understandable, considering his current status as a wanted fugitive. "You look like you really need one of these." Steve commented, handing his friend one of the bottles and sitting beside him.

"Thanks." Bucky said simply, taking a large gulp of the alcohol. "There was a home security camera across the street… Apparently it caught everything I did, and the FBI found the footage." He laughed shakily and started bouncing his leg. "Now they've seen the killer I can be, and they're going to catch me and put me down like some rabid dog." Steve lightly punched his arm to cut him off before he kept talking so pessimistically.

"Hey, don't say stuff like that, Buck." He scolded. "Those agents were in the wrong when they tried to apprehend you with violence- you were reacting to that. And we won't let them catch you, much less kill you, okay?" Steve pushed all the conviction he possibly could into his words, which seemed to help, as Bucky slowly sat up a little straighter, anxiety not quite as crushing as before. "We've already punished you for your actions, and anything _they_ try to do would be unfair to you. We'll fight this."

Bucky sighed, abandoning the leg-bouncing in favor of agitatedly picking at the label on his beer bottle. "How do you intend to fight it, anyway?" He asked. "This is the _government_ we're talking about. S.H.I.E.L.D is part of the government- won't they turn me in?"

Steve sipped at his beer, leaning back on the couch. "Buck, Fury doesn't take well to being told what to do- that's why he worked his way up to the tippity-top of S.H.I.E.L.D. He'll do what he thinks is right, regardless of the red tape around it. And technically, S.H.I.E.L.D doesn't exist any more- but I think he'll agree with my judgement. Don't worry about it."

Bucky let out a breath, some of the tension leaving his frame. "Alright. Thank you, Steve. Between your help and Maria's, I know I'm in good hands."

"Yes, I can guarantee that _Maria_ won't let them get their hands on you either." Steve chuckled. "Now, I didn't come here _just_ to talk about you, you know."

Bucky cocked his head confusedly. "What else was there to talk about?"

Steve smiled. "In case you have forgotten, I have just officially become a father to a little girl." Bucky's eyes widened.

"Oh yeah, that's right! Selina, right?" Steve nodded.

"Yep! I can't wait for you to meet her."

"How is Chloe doing, then? She doesn't feel badly about the adoption?" Bucky asked, genuinely concerned.

Steve shook his head. "Nah, she's totally fine with Selina now- there were a few doubts at first, but it all worked out nicely."

"That's good. Hey, did you hear what Thor did last week?" They continued on in conversation for almost three hours before the obligations and demands of life caught up with them, forcing Steve to return home to help with dinner and Bucky to meet up with Maria to discuss the critical details of the FBI's case against him- at least, that's what he claimed they were going to do.

* * *

Steve smiled fondly as he glanced over at Selina, who was slumped against Natasha's shoulder, fighting to keep her eyes open so she could watch the rest of the movie. He could see the thin glaze of sleep in her eyes, though, and knew that she probably wouldn't make it to the end. He returned his gaze to the screen as the generic 'prince saves the princess' movie played, letting his thoughts wander in many different directions as he barely paid attention to the film. Only when the credits started rolling did he return to the present. Another smile pulled at the corners of his lips as he saw that Selina was, predictably, fast asleep, cheek squashed against Nat's shoulder and drool accumulating in the corner of her mouth. "How long has she been asleep?" He asked Natasha quietly so as not to disturb the girl- not that it was necessary, as Selina was dead to the world.

"Fourteen minutes." Natasha answered precisely before turning her attention to him. "Want me to carry her up?" She offered.

Steve shook his head. "Nah, I got her." He replied, stepping forward and easily pulling Selina into his arms, the girl immediately snuggling into him whilst still- thankfully- remaining asleep. He carried her up the stairs as gently as possible before carefully laying her on her mattress and pulling the covers up to her chest. With a small kiss to her forehead, he turned off the lights and went back downstairs.

Chloe, as it turned out, had passed out in the armchair off to the side, her book lying limply in her lap. Steve chuckled and turned to Natasha. "What do we do with her? I'm not sure she'd appreciate me carrying her to bed." He said, grabbing the remote to turn off the TV.

Natasha tilted her head to the side. "I doubt she'd be comfortable on the chair for very long- I'd risk carrying her upstairs." She informed him as she took Chloe's book and bookmarked the page.

"Alright, but I'll need your help- I can't hold her with one arm, and I think she left her bedroom door closed." Steve said, carefully manipulating the teenager until she was comfortably in his arms.

He received a chuckle from Natasha followed by a teasing, "I could manage it." Before she headed up the stairs before him.

He followed her lead and sent her a grateful look after she opened the door for him, then repeated the process of putting the girl into her bed and tucking her in before slowly closing the door behind himself. He sighed contentedly and followed Natasha back to the living room. He glanced at the clock. "It's only nine?" He exclaimed, surprised. "I thought it was much later!"

Natasha chuckled, shaking her head slightly. "I'm surprised that Selina lasted this long- we should make sure we keep her bedtime of 7pm from now on, though." She commented, picking up a cup and placing it in the sink. She looked around. "It's far too quiet here for 9pm- I actually miss Wanda's guitar playing."

Steve laughed. "And the cleaner bots sweeping down the halls? That sound always annoyed me, but I grew used to it, so this peace and quiet at night is almost unnerving." He admitted with a crooked smile. "Who knew the typical family home life was so unsettling?" He joked.

She approached him with a smile. "We've got _hours_ alone, which I didn't expect. Do you know what we can do in that time?" She asked suggestively. He smiled, catching her drift, and bent his head down, but she turned her head away. "Clean up! I thought we wouldn't have time. Then we have time to train. too!"

He groaned. "Must you take so much joy in leading me on like that, then crushing my hopes and aspirations?" He asked, admittedly melodramatic. "Can't we do the cleaning tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow? Why leave it? Besides, we're going to visit Selina's new school and it's Chloe's first day back since coming to live with us. Not to mention that when they're at school we're going to the compound. There's a lead on Rumlow, suggesting he's going to Wakanda. We're just waiting for it to be confirmed." She informed him.

Steve nodded. "That's good- he's been causing issues since S.H.I.E.L.D fell. Do we know why he's in Wakanda?"

"The intel we received suggests he's planning on attacking the police force there." Natasha replied. "But that's a problem for tomorrow- we can't go there right now."

Steve snorted. "Are you sure we can't just sneak over to another continent while the girls're asleep? We could totally be back before they wake up."

Natasha glared at Steve. "They've been here for less than a week. We have to at least give Chloe a test drive as a babysitter before we leave the country."

Steve backed up slightly. "Woah, calm down, Nat- I was joking." He assured her, wide-eyed.

"You were honestly considering going right now, though, weren't you?" She said confidently. Steve chuckled sheepishly.

"It had… crossed my mind. Although you would have stayed behind with the girls, obviously."

She crossed her arms and glared at him. "Why is it _obviously_ me who stays behind?"

Crap. Steve regretted those words ever leaving his mouth. "Well, Rumlow is a dangerous psycho… Also, the girls would appreciate having you around more than me." He tried to explain.

Natasha turned around and began walking up the stairs. "Next time you say something sexist like that, I _will_ be looking after the girls by myself."

Steve gulped before following her up the stairs, hoping she wasn't actually pissed at him as he rather that they went to bed on good terms, as even though he liked a feisty Natasha in the bed, he was more in the mood for a gentler Natasha.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! I would be delighted if you drop me a review- it would be great to know who's still interested!**

 **Also, for this story, there are two themes; each chapter will be done in one person's point of view, instead of it depending on the scene. However, some characters will get more than one chapter!**

 **And secondly, we are going to line up our postings with the birthday of MARVEL ACTORS! (The best we can), therefore, this chapters actor birthday shout out is: Paul Bettany - Who we all know voiced JARVIS and is now the incredible Vision! Happy Birthday Paul!**


	2. Sam

**Author's Note:**

 **Hello! Thank you so much for such an incredible response to the first chapter! I am so glad that we decided to continue it!**

 **This chapter is dedicated to the amazing Tom Hollens, who obviously plays the amazingly-portrayed Spiderman in the MCU! Happy Birthday to Tom!**

 **Shout out to my amazing bet,a ThisVioletofMine! And to the amazing reviewers: grossly-sweet; Sportsfan64; Javie-1998; RomanogerLaucifer; DarylDixon'sLover; Baibe; LilyRose14; TheJollyRoger; Princess2016; WidowBites22; vlynetwilight; RocketRaccoon15. You twelve honestly cannot begin to understand how grateful I am for each and every one of you. Thank you so much!**

 **I have to say, it's good to be back!**

* * *

Sam watched Wanda slowly and hauntedly walking towards a confused and concerned Rhodey. "What happened?" He asked, looking even more concerned when Wanda picked up Arianna and cradled her to her chest like her life depended on the physical connection. "Are you okay?"

"There was an incident in Wakanda- some civilian casualties." Sam explained quietly, patting Rhodey on the shoulder sympathetically. "It was pretty bad."

Rhodey looked troubled. "Is everyone on the team okay?" He was watching the young mother and her daughter, brows furrowed. "She shouldn't have gone on a mission so soon after having Ari."

"She was ready." Natasha stated, using one hand to massage her shoulder as she walked into the kitchen, Steve on her tail.

"Are you sure you should be up and about? Why don't you sit?" Steve was insisting as he trailed her, grabbing an ice pack from the freezer and gently holding it to her shoulder.

Vision flew in. Sam looked at him. "Hey, I guess we're the ones paired up." He joked.

"Vision, Tony should be on his way- can you let me know when he gets here?" Steve asked.

"Of course." Vision replied, looking back at Sam. "And paired up for what?"

Sam laughed it off. "Don't worry about it. Just know you're the vice president of the Forever Alone Club." For some reason Vision's confused eyebrow raise was extremely hilarious to Sam, and he laughed even harder. During his laughter, he noticed Steve, Nat, Rhodey, and Wanda- carrying Arianna- had left. "Well, Vis. What did you want to do?"

Vision looked at him calmly, seeming to calculate a response. "We could watch a sports program." He suggested, before adding, "I hear that basketball is riveting."

"Football." Sam corrected with a nod. "I'll teach you who the best teams are."

"I can check the statistics of the teams…"

Sam interrupted him. "That's where you'll make the error- there is more to choosing the best team than their statistics. Trust me; you're so lucky to have me."

* * *

Sam joined the others in the meeting room, adjusting his seat to be more comfortable and eyeing Ross warily. He didn't like the expression the secretary of state was wearing. It seemed he was the bearer of a bad-news-for-them-in-the-form-of-good-for-humanity spiel. It wasn't the first time the government had tried to apply some limits to the Avengers Initiative, and it wouldn't be the last- not that they'd ever succeed.

"Five years ago, I had a heart attack. I dropped right in the middle of my backswing." Ross addressed them all straight away once they were all settled. "Turned out it was the best round of my life because after thirteen hours of surgery and a triple bypass, I have found something forty years in the army had never taught me... perspective. The world owes the Avengers an unpayable debt. You have fought for us, protected us, risked your lives. But while a great many people see you as heroes, there are some who would prefer the word "vigilantes"."

"And what word would you use, Mr. Secretary?" Natasha asked him cooly. Sam knew that look on her face, and it was starting to make him nervous out of habit.

Ross turned his attention to her, and answered her questioned directly. "How about 'dangerous'?" He rhetorically questioned before he began to step around the large table. "What would you call a group of US-based, enhanced individuals who routinely ignore sovereign borders and inflict their will wherever they choose and who, frankly, seem unconcerned with what they leave behind?" He got back to the front and indicated for his associate to turn on the screen, where images appeared. "New York, Washington D.C., Sokovia, Lagos…"

Steve grew stern. "Okay. That's enough." He asserted, shooting Wanda a concerned look while also shooting Ross imperceptible glares. Ah, good 'ol Cap- his duty was always first and foremost to those on his team.

"In the past four years, you've operated with unlimited power and no supervision. That's an arrangement the governments of the world can no longer tolerate." Ross informed them, handing a large document to Wanda. "These are the Sokovia Accords, they are a set of internationally ratified legal documents that provide regulation and frame-working for the military/law enforcement deployment of enhanced individuals." Sam watched Wanda slid the document over to Rhodey. "I'll leave you to discuss the options."

"And if we come a decision that you disagree with?" Natasha asked, her eyes burning into him, although the rest of her expression was neutral, almost playful.

Ross looked at her coolly and authoritatively. "Then you retire." He replied before walking out of the room.

Natasha had a playful smile on her lips, but Sam couldn't work out why.

Steve sighed, rubbing a hand over his face. "Well- isn't this just _wonderful_?"

* * *

"Secretary Ross has a Congressional Medal of Honor, which is one more than you have." Rhodey argued as Sam reclined on the sofa. Sam groaned before straightening his posture and offering his counterargument.

"So let's say we agreed to this thing. How long is it gonna be before they low-jack us like a bunch of common criminals?" He demanded.

"117 countries wanna sign this. _117_ , Sam, and you're just like, "Nah, it's cool." Sam simmered.

"How long are you gonna play both sides?"

Suddenly Vision piped up. "I have an equation." Sam rolled his eyes.

"Oh, _this'll_ clear it up."

Vision continued as if Sam hadn't spoken. "In the eight years since Mr. Stark announced himself as Iron Man, the number of known enhanced persons has grown exponentially. And during the same period, a number of potentially world-ending events has risen at a commensurable rate."

Steve tensed, leaning forward slightly, and Natasha put a warning hand on his upper arm. "Are you saying it's our fault?"

"I'm _saying_ there may be a causality. Our very strength invites challenge. Challenge incites conflict. And conflict... breeds catastrophe. Oversight... Oversight is not an idea that can be dismissed out of hand." Vision replied.

Rhodey laughed victoriously. "Boom!" He turned his head and smiled- some tension leaving his body- as Wanda walked back over from the travel cot on the other side of the room.

"She's still sleeping." Wanda informed him softly as she took a seat.

"Tony? You're being uncharacteristically non-hyperverbal." Natasha commented, looking up at him.

Steve glared at the man. "That's 'cause he's already made up his mind." The spite in his voice was a surprise- where had that tension come from?

Tony chuckled humourlessly, standing from the sofa and moving to the kitchen. "Boy, you know me so well. Actually, I'm nursing an electromagnetic headache. That's what's going on, Cap. It's just pain. It's discomfort." He looked down into the sink and made an annoyed sound. "Who's putting coffee grounds in the disposal? Am I running a Bed and Breakfast for a biker gang?" He put his phone onto the table and pressed a button, causing a picture to pop up on holo-display. When no one commented, he spoke up again, anger under his words. "Oh, that's Charles Spencer, by the way. He's a great kid. Computer engineering degree, 3.6 GPA. Had a floor-level gig, an intel plan for the fall. But first he wanted to put a few miles on his soul before he parked it behind a desk. See the world, maybe be of service. Charlie didn't wanna go to Vegas or Fort Lauderdale, which is what I would do. He didn't go to Paris or Amsterdam, which sounds fun. He decided to spend his summer building sustainable housing for the poor. Guess where: Sokovia. He wanted to make a difference, I suppose. I mean, we won't know because we dropped a building on him while we were kickin' ass... There's no decision-making process here. We need to be put in check! And whatever form that takes, I'm game. If we can't accept limitations, we're boundaryless, we're no better than the bad guys."

Steve sobered. "Tony, if someone dies on your watch, you don't give up."

Tony frowned, shoving his hands in his pockets. "Who said we're giving up?"

"We are if we're not taking responsibility for our actions. This document just shifts the blame." Steve insisted.

Rhodey piped up, shooting worried glances at Arianna's cot every few seconds as though to make sure he hadn't spoken too loudly. "Sorry, Steve, that... that is dangerously arrogant. This is the United Nations we're talking about. It's not the World Security Council, it's not S.H.I.E.L.D., it's not Hydra."

"No, but it's run by people with agendas and agendas change."

Tony leant on the back of a chair. "That's good! That's why I'm here. When I realized what my weapons were capable of in the wrong hands, I shut it down; stopped manufacturing."

"Tony, you _chose_ to do that. If we sign this, we surrender our right to choose. What if this panel sends us somewhere we don't think we should go? What if there's somewhere we need to go and they don't let us? We may not be perfect but the safest sands are still our own." Steve pointed out. Sam nodded along- he may have been slightly biased, but he fully agreed with Cap.

Tony groaned dramatically. "If we don't do this now, it's gonna be done to us later. That's the fact. That won't be pretty. Think about your families- if you fight the system, the inescapable result is that you _will_ be taken into custody- away from your children."

Wanda seemed to register this on a personal level. "You're saying they'll come for me."

"We would protect you." Vision quickly inputted as reassuringly as his half-monotone voice could convey.

"I won't let them touch you, Wanda, or Ari." Rhodey told her strongly, looking over to the travel cot on the other side of the room with the sleeping five-month-old baby girl.

"Maybe Tony's right." Natasha spoke up, looking away from Steve and towards Rhodey and Sam. "If we have one hand on the wheel, we can still steer. If we take it off…"

Sam did a double-take. Natasha _wasn't_ agreeing with Steve? She was favouring the government over her own lover? "Aren't you the same woman who told the government to kiss their ass a few years ago?"

"I'm sorry, did I hear right? Did you just agree with me?" Tony questioned with a raised eyebrow.

Natasha looked up at him, and Sam could tell she was avoiding looking directly at Steve, who was wearing a look of betrayal on his face. "I _so_ want to take it back."

"You can't, it's already been said." Tony replied cockily.

Sam watched as Steve's face morphed into a mix of jealousy and betrayal. "Natasha, why would you side with them? We're talking about our freedom, here!"

"Steve, the world doesn't completely trust us right now- we need to earn that back, and this seems like the best way to do that." Natasha replied logically.

Steve growled. "What happened to standing for what you believe in? Every fiber in my body is telling me this is the wrong thing to do." Sam couldn't contribute anything useful to the conversation that hadn't already been said, so he just nodded along to show his support.

"Just because this is the path of least resistance doesn't mean it's the _wrong_ path. Staying together is more important than _how_ we stay together." Natasha replied, now directly looking at him. "We can't be selfish right now, Steve."

"How is doing what's right _selfish?_ " Steve argued.

"Because if we're _arrested_ , what do you think is going to happen to Selina and Chloe?" Natasha retorted instantly, her gaze direct and deep.

Steve faltered, apparently not having considered this. "I…" He didn't get out a full coherent reply, eyes wide.

"I think it would set a good example on how to stay firm in your beliefs." Sam inputted, not wanting their side of the argument to lose steam.

"I don't think Selina will give a shit about our beliefs; she just wants parents who she can depend on. She's already got one parent in jail, and she knows that's a bad thing. But I'm not just signing because of Selina and Chloe- I am signing because that is what _I believe_ is the best course of action."

Steve sighed and scrubbed a hand over the back of his neck but did not offer a reply.

Tony, out of nowhere, snatched the Accords, grabbed a pen, scribbled his name in the designated spot, and placed the large document on the table loudly. "Well, I've signed. Who else?" He leant back in his seat.

Vision was next to sign with Rhodey right behind him. Natasha looked at Steve, seeming torn, before finally signing the document and placing her pen down.

Rhodey tried to hand his pen to Wanda, but she refused to take it, looking conflicted. "I'm just… not sure yet."

Sam sighed- when had the Avengers drifted so far apart?

* * *

Sam flicked through the copy of the Accords which had been left at the base for them to read and use. The dull sound of the TV on in the background didn't distract him as he read every single word, memorising it.

"Are you going to sign?" Wanda asked as she walked into the room and sat on the couch beside him.

He handed her the Accords, watching her flick it open to a random page before sighing. "I worked in the army for years- I was the Falcon for most of that time, too. All I wanted to do was _help_ , but this… this isn't the way forward. It's them trying to take control over something that isn't theirs to control." He paused, looking at Wanda as she nodded; she had been on the fence on this matter and could sway either way. "How about you?"

"Maybe." She answered with a sigh. "I can't exactly retire; I can't hang up my powers- it doesn't work that way. I am a source of mass destruction, and if I don't sign…" She drifted off.

He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Nobody here is going to let that happen. It doesn't matter if you sign or not."

"I wish I could believe that." Wanda replied. "If we don't sign, they are going to enforce it on us eventually; if we did sign, at least we'd be on the side of the law."

Sam nodded. "True."

Wanda looked around the room. "Pietro wouldn't sign; he hates authority- he'd swoop me up and run miles away." She told Sam fondly. Sam smiled; he hadn't heard much about her brother, and never heard her mention him. "He'd also warn me against siding with Stark- that small picture, the waiting… he wouldn't want Stark to finally kill us."

"What?" Sam questioned, confused, now having no idea what she was talking about. But instead of replying, Wanda picked up the control and turned up the volume on the TV.

" _The bombing in Vienna happened at the World Council. We don't have a conclusive count of confirmed kills, although amongst the already-confirmed dead is King T'Chaka. Over a dozen injured."_

"Nat went to Vienna for the signing of the Accord." Wanda reminded him.

Sam looked at her with wide eyes as he quickly called Steve. As he waited for Steve to answer, he heard:

" _Suspect confirmed as James Buchanan Barnes."_

"Where is Bucky?" Sam asked Wanda, who shrugged.

" _Rogers._ " Steve answered curtly.

"Steve! It's Sam. Have you seen the news?" He asked urgently.

" _Hang on, Selly, give me a second._ " Steve said to someone in the background. " _Sorry about that_." He said to Sam after a second. " _What happened?_ "

Sam and Wanda exchanged concerned looks, neither of them wanting to be the one to tell Steve. "The World Council in Wakanda was blown up- there were casualties…" Sam drifted off, contemplating on telling Steve about Bucky, too.

" _What_? _Is Nat okay_?" Steve instantly demanded, sounding downright frantic.

Sam shook his head, refusing to answer that question. Wanda glared at him. "We don't know. I tried her a minute ago but it didn't go through- the communications must be temporarily jammed from the explosion, but I'll try again."

"There's something else…" Sam added; it was better for him to hear it all at once- whilst they weren't in the same room as him.

Steve's voice became suspicious. " _What?_ "

"They have a suspect for the bombing, and some damn good surveillance proof." Sam replied, looking at Wanda, who was waiting for Steve's reaction, even though they hadn't even said the worst part yet.

" _Sam, stop stalling and tell me who the suspect is_." Steve snapped.

Sam took a breath. "Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes."

Steve was silent for a moment, cursed, then hung up without another word.

Sam and Wanda shared another worried glance. "This will go well."

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed the chapter in Sam's POV!**


	3. Natasha

**Author's Note:**

 **Hello, there! Sorry for making you all wait so long for another chapter! But there were no birthdays, and… the main reason was because I was on holiday and couldn't physically post!**

 **Anyway, today is the birthday of the amazing Aaron Teller Johnson who played the quick-witted and beloved brother, Pietro!**

 **But that's not all! It's also the birthday of the INCREDIBLE Chris Evans, who is the only individual who could portray Captain America!**

 **Thank you very much to the kind and motivating reviewers of the last chapter: DarylDixon'sLover; Javie-1998; grossly-sweet; vlynetwilight; RomanogersLaucifer; Sportsfan64; Baibe; Moustache1234; Guest; WidowBites22; LilyRose14; Princess2016; Ciel Blaze.**

* * *

Natasha held her phone in her hands, having already checked in with the girls to learn that Steve had disappeared, leaving them with Wanda and Vision. She had to admit, that pissed her off. But she was more hurt than pissed that Steve hadn't yet called her to see if she was alright- she knew that he knew.

Hearing that it was Bucky who supposedly blew up the United Nations didn't make any sense. He didn't do that anymore- that wasn't him. Also, she didn't think that Maria would let Bucky out of her sight long enough for him to fly to Wakanda and blow something up- then again, Natasha hadn't heard from either of them since they decided to spend some time together away from the compound- without Steve there 24/7, there was less of a reason for him to hang around.

She exchanged a few words with T'Challa, concerned with the anger addressed at Bucky- but she knew it didn't matter what she said- he was grieving; his father had just been killed.

Her phone buzzed in her hand, and with a quick glance at the caller ID, she answered it. "Yeah?"

"You alright?" Steve asked her, the concern evident in his voice.

"Uh, yeah, thanks." Natasha replied with a sigh, looking around at all of the destruction. "I got lucky." Her ears perked up when she heard sirens coming through from Steve's cellphone, which made her look around more efficiently. "Where are you?"

"I needed to make sure you were alright." Came his reply.

Natasha held the phone closer to her ear when two coppers walked past. "I know how much Barnes means to you. I really do… but stay out of this." She could almost sense his protest. "You'll only make things worse for all of us."

"Are you saying you'll arrest me?"

She couldn't help but let out a scoff. "No. But somebody might- they will if you interfere; that's how it works now." She paused. "They don't know that Bucky is innocent- you need to get in touch with him or Maria and see if there is any concrete evidence proving that it wasn't him." Natasha finally found him on the ground and saw him nod before he looked back over at her and their eyes connected. "Go home, Steve."

He shook his head. "I can't. I need to get in contact with Bucky, even if that means hunting from him. I have a source in the CIA who should be able to help."

"Who?"

"Sharon."

Natasha frowned. "That nurse?" She questioned, her tone laced with unintentional jealousy.

Steve's lips turned upwards slightly. "She's not a nurse- she's Peggy's niece. Found that out when I went to the funeral last year, kept in contact-"

"What do you mean you 'kept in contact'?" Natasha hissed down the phone.

"I have to go- I'll keep you informed." Steve replied. "I love you."

Natasha glared at him, even when people walked past, blocking her vision for a few moments. "Love you too- don't do anything stupid." He ended the call and disappeared. She couldn't help but curse; hopefully he would follow her advice for once in his life.

* * *

Natasha was already at the CIA headquarters when she found out that Steve had been arrested, along with Bucky, Sam and T'Challa. When there was no mention of Maria, she became curious and worried. She slipped her phone out of her pocket and called Maria- again; however, this time she answered.

"Hello?"

"What's going on?" Natasha demanded in a hushed tone.

"What are you talking about, Romanoff?" Maria questioned, not holding back her volume.

Natasha stepped to the side of the room, where she had more privacy. "When you suggested leaving with Bucky for an extended amount of time, I supported you. And now Bucky is being suspected of _bombing_ the United Nations, and has just been arrested."

The wasn't any hesitation in Maria's response. "Arrested? Damn it!" She uttered. "He didn't bomb them. He wasn't anywhere near Wakanda at the time of the bombing- he was with _me_." She informed her. "After the news came out, I went to S.H.I.E.L.D. and told him to stay put and stay out of sight."

Natasha sighed. "Well, they found him and are bringing him in. Did you keep him out of sight for the duration of your stay there?" She questioned and upon receiving no reply, continued. "Damn it, Maria. He already had a warrant out for his arrest! You need to get down here."

"I can't."

How did Natasha know that was what she was going to say? "Maria-"

"I know. I'm sorting it out the best I can. Now that he's arrested, they don't have the authority to kill or harm him; he'll be staying there. I'm looking at their procedures now- he'll be fine. I'll sort it out."

Natasha sighed. "Fine- be quick." She looked up as soon as Steve was within her eyesight. "I have to go; keep me informed."

"Will do."

Natasha hung up and slid her phone back into her back pocket before joining Steve, Sam, and the other agents. "This is what making things worse looks like." She pointed out.

Steve looked at her. "He's alive."

"Yes, but now you've made it look a whole lot worse." She half hissed to him, keeping her voice down.

"Nat, as long as Bucky's alive, it'll be okay. We'll figure this out." Steve said assertively, putting his hand on her shoulder.

She turned him slightly. "Alright, we should be able to sort out Bucky- but you're still in a _lot_ of trouble."

Steve chuckled. "The CIA isn't going to do anything _that_ drastic."

"I'm not talking about these idiots- I'm talking about _me_." Natasha stated, looking at him pointedly before walking past Sharon to the other side of the table.

Steve winced. "Okay, point taken." He went to stand beside her and gently nudged her. "Nat, I really am glad you're alright. You had me really worried."

"I'm fine." She repeated, glancing at him again- if they weren't in a room with several agents and others, then this conversation would probably be doing differently. "But if you were so worried about me, you could have _called_ me when you found out instead of flying to Wakanda and _then_ calling me." She pointed out.

Steve rolled his eyes. "I found out about you being in the explosion at the same time that I learnt that Bucky was the suspect- heading there was killing two birds with one stone."

"I'm not a bird." Natasha stated, crossing her arms.

"It's an expression, Nat. I know you're annoyed, but that doesn't give you an excuse to be so unflinchingly literal." Steve teased.

Natasha sighed. "I spoke to Chloe and Selina. Did you even bother checking in on them after dumping them on Wanda and Vision so suddenly?" She paused, but didn't give him enough time to respond. "They spent most of their lives in the system- Selina was in tears for _hours_ thinking that you were sending her back!" Her voice got lower and harsher.

Steve actually flinched back slightly, either from shock or guilt or both. " _What_? I explained what was happening to them! I called them and checked in, too!"

"Really? You told them that your best friend might have blown me up?" She asked blatantly before moving on, seeing Tony waving at her- she knew he wanted to talk to Steve. "Listen, Maria was with Bucky at the time of the explosion- she's sorting something out, so this should all be wrapped up soon."

He let out a relieved sigh. "Good. I can't wait for this nightmare to end." He crossed his arms as Tony approached.

"Tony wants to talk to you- do me a favour and listen to him?" Natasha asked.

"Fine."

* * *

Natasha pretended to not be eavesdropping on Tony and Steve's conversation, but, truth be told, she was confident that Tony would say something stupid.

It wasn't long before the conversation was steered in a different direction. "Is Pepper here? I didn't see her."

"We're kinda… well…" Tony started hesitantly- that wasn't like him.

"Pregnant?" Steve supplied.

Tony laughed, and Natasha almost thought he was going to deny it, but the denial didn't come. "Actually, yeah. She's pissed at me for not being there… and will probably kick my ass since I told you- it's supposed to be a secret."

"Congratulations." Steve replied.

"Don't get me wrong, I am ecstatic, but… we were on the verge of breaking up a few times." Tony sighed deeply. "A few years ago I almost lost her so I trashed all my suits. Then we had to mop up Hydra. Then Ultron- my fault. And then, and then, and then. I never stopped. 'Cause the truth is, I don't wanna stop. I don't wanna lose her. I thought maybe the Accords can split the difference. In her defense, I'm a handful. I'm surprised she's managed to put up with me. Yeah, Dad was a pain in the ass, but he and Mom always made it work- I hope that's the same with me and Pepper."

Steve smiled genuinely at him. "You know, I'm glad Howard got married. I only knew him when he was young and single."

"Oh, really? You two knew each other?" Tony questioned sarcastically. "He never mentioned that. Maybe only a thousand times. God, I hated you."

Natasha threw him a glare through the glass, mentally trying to tell him to get to the point.

Tony let out a whoosh of air, gesturing at the two pens again. "We need you, Cap. So far nothing's happened that can't be undone. Please, sign. We can make the last twenty-four hours legit. Barnes gets transferred to an American psych center instead of a Wakandan prison-"

"Bucky didn't do it, Tony. I can't stand by and watch him be punished for a crime he did not commit."

"I know. I've met Bucky- he went to my wedding. I'm not saying that we let him rot- but we need to work inside the law and clear his name." Tony urged. "There must be some way that we can work it out."

Natasha stood up, angling herself so that she had a better view without having to crane her neck so much. Her eyes met Steve's- she wasn't exactly being discreet as she watched them.

Steve offered her a small smile before looking back at Tony. "I'm not saying it's impossible. But there would have to be safeguards." He compromised.

Tony instantly nodded. "Sure! Once we put out the PR - they're documents. They can be amended. I file a motion, have you and Wanda reinstated…"

"Wanda? What about Wanda?" Steve questioned, and at the look on his face, he did not like hearing that Wanda wasn't part of the team.

Natasha quickly stepped into the room. "She's fine." She said at the same time as Tony. "She hasn't signed- neither has Sam, and neither have you." She pointed out. "Once you've signed, you'll all be reinstated officially."

Steve's shoulders sagged slightly as he turned the pen over in his hands and nodded. "Alright."

Natasha sighed in relief, just like Tony, and placed a hand on his arm.

Steve's eyes darted over the document before he let out an exhale and quickly jotted his name where it was required. "There."

"They're about to start Bucky's psych eval." Natasha pointed out, looking over at the screens all showing different angles of her partner's best friend.

"Do you mind if I-"

"Go. I'll join you in a second." Natasha said and then watched him walk off, almost in a daze as he stared at the screens. She turned back to Tony. "How long until you can get what just happened official?"

Tony shrugged. "Depends on how long it'll take it all to get processed. Could take up to a day."

"And Bucky? If we don't get him freed…" Natasha drifted off; she didn't need to tell him about Bucky's importance to Steve- they all knew it.

He sighed. "I know. I'm putting everything I can into it- he'll be home by Christmas." He said with a small smirk.

Natasha frowned. "That's in four _months_. I don't think that would cut it."

Tony eyed her strangely. "Wow, you really _do_ get literal when you're pissed." He muttered. "Anyway, what I meant was that he'll be out of here in no time."

Natasha glared at him, but before she could respond, all of the lights went out. "What the-"

* * *

Natasha pushed the agent away slightly. "I'm fine." She repeated. She looked up at Sharon when she waved him away. "Did he call you?"

"No."

"Would you tell me if he did?" She asked and when Sharon hesitated, she added, "Before the CIA, who I _know_ will be given a 'shoot first, ask questions later' command. We can sort this out as a team without anybody getting hurt."

Sharon nodded. "I'll let you know first- why do you think he would call _me_ , though?"

Natasha stood up. "You're the only person in the CIA who he can trust, and if I know Steve and Sam, they're going to want the shield and Falcon gear." She checked her phone once again- no messages. "I'll see you around."

"Where are you going?" Sharon questioned quickly. "You're not allowed to leave." Natasha glared at her before even thinking. "Don't you want to go after Steve?"

"I have a few things that are a bit more important right this second. Tony is searching, and when we find him, I'll come back- or rather, meet them there."

"What's more important than this?"

"Looking after mine and Steve's daughter and our foster daughter, too." Natasha answered bluntly, watching Sharon's eyes widen with utter shock.

She blinked a few times. "You and Steve are together?"

Natasha rolled her eyes and walked off; she passed Tony and stopped for a quick chat. "Can you officialise what happened here?" His look clearly told her no- apparently Bucky escaping and killing a bunch of CIA agents and attacking the Avengers in order to be successful was a little harder to explain. And now he looked guilty, and with both Steve and Sam taking off around the same time- even Natasha would have believed they were guilty. "What are we going to do?"

"We have 36 hours to bring them in," he reminded her. "I suggest we do that."

"You want me to _arrest_ Steve?" Natasha questioned in astonishment. "No."

Tony sighed. "Natasha, just look at your neck- those might just be bruises, but they could have been much worse. You could have gotten killed. The man responsible just happens to be with your boyfriend. Unfortunately, Cap isn't gonna let us take Bucky in without a fight. That's one of the main reasons why we need to take him in as well." He paused. "Just… Think of what Bucky could be capable of while he's out and about. You might have survived his attack, but those civilians out there with him aren't trained like you."

Natasha looked away from him, her expression closed off. "I'm not saying that Bucky shouldn't be brought in- especially if he's out of control right now. But nobody else should go down for this- _especially_ Steve."

Tony pressed on his temple and sighed again. "Yes, I know, life isn't fair, all that jazz. But sometimes even the most perfect golden boys make bad choices, and now the good ol' Captain's gotta face some consequences. We agreed with this idealism when we signed, remember? And, if I recall correctly, Stevie-boy signed too. This has got to be taken care of before there's a huge panic."

"If you want to arrest the father of my daughter, then you'll have to go through me, too." Natasha stated bluntly, looking directly at him to show that she was serious. "But, if we come to an agreement that only Bucky is taken in and everybody else involved are… just slapped on the wrist, then I'll help."

If Tony had looked tired and conflicted before, he looked downright burnt out now. "I figured you push some terms." He said with a humourless chuckle. "Fine. No guarantees, but I'll do my best to make sure the higher-ups don't do our fugitive Capsicle too much damage."

"If you have to, say he was an inside man." Natasha helpfully advised. "I have to go. Keep me informed of what's going on and call me in as soon as you get anything."

" _Roger_ that, Romanogers." Tony teased, picking up a tablet and typing on it furiously as he began to walk away.

"Jerk." Natasha muttered before leaving the CIA building.

* * *

Natasha took a deep breath before walking into the base, knowing that she could bump into somebody at any time. The first person she bumped into was Selina- who was sleeping peacefully on one of the couches, a blanket draped over her.

"Romanoff, would you like me to wake Miss Selina?" Vision asked, floating through a wall to stand beside her.

"That won't be necessary, Vision. Where's Chloe?" Natasha asked him.

"With Wanda- in Wanda's room."

Natasha nodded her head in thanks. "Mind keeping an eye on her?" She asked, indicating the sleeping four-year-old.

"It would be my pleasure." Vision replied before hovering closer to Selina, protectively watching her. And even though she wouldn't admit it, it made her feel a lot better knowing that Vision had helped looking after the children, especially now seeing how dedicated he was- although, the fact that he didn't sleep was a bonus.

"Thank you." She said sincerely, walking down the corridor and gently knocking on Wanda's open door before walking into the room. "Hey, everything alright?"

Chloe's expression went from relief, to joy, to worry, to confusion before settling on a pleased expression. "It's good to see you're alright."

Natasha nodded, not sure how to reply to that, but thankfully, Wanda standing up was a good enough reason to not reply. "Thank you for looking after them- how's Arianna?"

"Sleeping peacefully."

Natasha smiled with a nod. "I hate to just come and leave, but I'm going to take Chloe and Selina off your hands now."

Wanda smiled as Chloe almost jumped up. "That's fine. They're free to come over here whenever they want." She said genuinely.

"Thank you." Natasha said again. "Are you ready, Chloe?"

Chloe looked at Wanda and they exchanged a quick hug before she nodded. "Yep." She replied, her eyes flicking to Natasha's neck.

Natasha nodded and turned away, walking back to Selina and picking her up. She didn't want to wake the child and needed to talk to Chloe anyway. She made sure Chloe was following her every few seconds, even as they got onto the quinjet. After resting Selina on a built-in bunk and strapping her in- a tad too excessively- she sat in the cockpit. "You can sit up here with me, if you wanted- just don't touch anything."

Chloe stepped towards the front and slipped into the second seat in the cockpit, strapping in. She leant forward in awe as Natasha began flying the plane. "Are we flying home?"

"No." Natasha answered shortly. She knew Chloe wanted more of an explanation, but she was still taking off and deemed flying the quinjet as more important.

"Then… where are we going? To Steve? Are we criminals?" Chloe questioned, looking at Nat with mixed surprise.

Natasha waited a few seconds as she leveled up and flew straight. "Why would going to Steve make us criminals?" She asked carefully- she had specifically asked Wanda and Vision to keep the children away from the news and all TV if possible.

"Because he went missing with a criminal and is a suspected accomplice." Chloe said bluntly. Natasha hoped she hadn't learnt her bluntness from her- even though it hadn't been that long, she wasn't completely sure. "And he's with the same criminal who _blew you up_." Chloe added, looking at her.

"So you know." Natasha sighed.

Chloe nodded. "Duh. I put a news alert on anything Avengers-related when you and Steve took me in."

Her eyes flew over to the girl. "You knew?"

The look on the teen's face was knowing. "You really think I couldn't figure out that Steve was Captain America? I went to his exhibit three years ago. It's not like you two hide your identities from me or the internet, _Black Widow_."

"You didn't mention anything." Natasha commented. "Does Selina know?"

Chloe shook her head. "She knows about superheroes and have heard your superhero names, but she doesn't know it's you."

"Things right now are complicated. There's a new legislation for the Avengers and other gifted humans, as well as other- more complicated- matters." Natasha explained whilst keeping as many details as she could untold. "It's not at all glamourous being… _superheroes_ , as you said… and right now is one of those times where I'm… legitimately scared that something bad will happen- and I don't want you or Selina to be affected by anything. Which is why you're going to be staying with-" She paused; what would she call Clint? "A very good friend of mine."

"Who is she?" Chloe asked curiously. "I mean, have we already met?"

Natasha paused, flipping a few switches and taking note of the various stats the dash before her provided about the current state and functionality of the quinjet. Everything was in sound working order, although the engine's cooling system needed to be seen by a SHIELD mechanic for a tune-up within the next two weeks. "Laura and Clint Barton- you haven't met them yet, but they're like family- they have three children, too. Laura and Clint can protect you if anything does go wrong; I trust them with my life- but don't tell Clint that; he'll get bigheaded."

Chloe nodded. "Is he one of the Avengers?" She asked as she fidgeted in her seat to get more comfortable.

"Now, now, I can't tell you all of my secrets in one journey." Natasha responded lightly. "How are you?" She inquired, changing the subject.

"Um… I'm good. Well, I mean, my foster mother almost got blown up and my foster father is now a fugitive of the law, but yeah, I'm good." Chloe said, only slightly sarcastically.

Nat sighed softly. "I'm sorry that you have to go through this. I can find you another good home, with a good family, if you wanted." She offered.

Chloe's eyes widened. "What? _No_! All of my other families gave up on me, and I am _not_ giving up on the one family that hasn't!" She insisted, eyes getting suspiciously wet before she collected herself once more. "No, I'm not taking the easy way out while the rest of you are going through something hard. I'm a part of this, too."

"You're _not_ part of this… you deserve better. But, no, we are not giving up on you, and if you want to stay, we will make sure that happens." Natasha promised, looking out at their surroundings. She sped up, hating how far away Clint lived.

Chloe made a relieved sound. "Good, because I would have stayed even if you didn't want me to." She said stubbornly. "I'd lock myself in your room just so you couldn't take me back."

Natasha's lips tugged up into a smile at the determination on the young teen's face. "Well, thankfully, you won't have to do that. But I _do_ ask that you are patient with both Steve and I and help Selina as much as you can- it'll be a lot harder to explain what's going on to her."

The teen's expression became totally understanding. "Of course. I'd be an a-hole to be impatient with you two during a time like _this_." After a few seconds of silence, she took a breath and blurted what she'd clearly been wanting to ask for a long time. "Why's your neck so splotchy, Natasha?" She asked concernedly.

"It's a long story." Natasha replied, avoiding the question. "But I'm handling it."

"A 'long story' is explaining the plot of Harry Potter. What happened to your neck?" Chloe persisted, not taking no for an answer. "Did someone try to hurt you?" She sounded slightly horrified.

"Harry Potter is about a young boy's discovery of the wizarding world, his family's past and everything that comes with that. When he was born, he was prophesied to kill a dark wizard, and he does. The end." Natasha replied, having done a bit of research on this 'popular series' when some members of S.H.I.E.L.D had mentioned it. "And I'm fine."

Chloe blinked confusedly before seeming to realise that that had been a long-winded attempt to distract her. "Nuh-uh. Tell me. I'm your dau-" she stopped, face unreadable, before she corrected herself, "I'm your foster daughter- I deserve to know!"

"Chloe, drop it." Natasha replied strongly.

Chloe didn't back down. "Tell me! It looks like someone strangled you! I'm worried!" She cried.

"That's ENOUGH!" Natasha barked.

"What? Where- What?" Selina's voice came from behind them.

Natasha took a breath. "Can you go and check on Selina?" She requested, but it was clearly an order.

Chloe scowled but got up. "Fine." She snapped, leaving the cockpit. "Trust? What is that?" She asked sarcastically as she went.

Natasha ignored her and just sped up the quinjet.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **I hope you enjoyed this longer chapter all in Natasha's POV! Let me know if there are any specific POVs you would like to see!**

 **Shout-out to the amazing ThisVioletofMine!**


	4. Clint

**Author's Note:**

 **Hello! I bet you're all glad you don't have to wait as long for this chapter! You can thank the amazing** _**Zoe Saldana**_ **who plays** _ **Gamora**_ **in the incredible** _ **Guardians of the Galaxy!**_ **Who's excited for the second one? I know I am!**

 **Just wanted to give a** _ **huge**_ **shout out to my co-writer ThisVioletofMine, please remember that it's a joint thing and without her, this story would not have made it this far- in fact, it would be a fraction of what it is! Truly could not have done this without her.**

 **And, I also wouldn't have gotten this far if not for the** _ **amazing**_ **readers, reviewers, favs and followers! If I was able to thank every single reader personally, I would! However, firstly, that's impossible, and secondly, that would take a long time - I doubt you'd all want an AN to be that long!**

 **Therefore, I am just going to stick with my standard shoutouts and thank yous for the individuals who took that extra time to review the last chapter: DarylDixon'sLover; Ciel Blaze; Javie-1998; TheJollyRoger; Sportsfan64; Moustache1234;** **grossly-sweet; vlynetwilight; RomanogerLaucifer; Princess2016; WidowBites22.**

* * *

Clint snuck out of Nate's room as stealthily as his training allowed, saying a silent prayer to whatever deity was listening that the child would _stay asleep_. He let out a breath of relief when he made it to the top of the staircase without being called back by fussy screams. They weren't kidding when they coined the term 'terrible twos'. He lightly made his way down the stairs, to where Laura was waiting in the living room with a bowl of popcorn and their favourite movie ready to go- he loved that woman so much.

"Did he stay down this time?" Laura called when he reached the doorway.

He snorted. "Finally, yes! I was starting to wonder if he was harboring a secret super-stam-" He was cut off when the front door handle jiggled, instantly alerting him as he picked up a nearby bat- since he had revealed his location to the Avengers, he had the habit of locking the door in case of unwanted visitors. Now, with the Accords, he was on higher alert- he noticed Laura already heading for the stairs. Both of them paused their movements as a key was inserted into the lock- there were only a select few who had keys and apart from those in the house, he never thought they would actually use it. Clint peered down the hallway cautiously as the door opened to see Natasha walking in, followed by two children- he'd never met them but could already tell who they were from what he'd heard. "Hey, you." He greeted with relief, putting the bat back. "What're you doing here this late?"

Natasha smiled at him as she held the door open, a moody-looking Chloe and a tired Selina following her in. "Hey. It's almost the morning in Russia." She replied.

As he approached her, he noticed with horror some nasty bruises around her neck- he could see the marks from each finger. "What happened to your neck?" He practically demanded, although he kept his voice mostly calm and soft for the two children down here and to avoid waking the three children upstairs. "What's going on?"

"Clint, any chance you have some extra beds for the kids?" Natasha questioned pointedly.

"What happened to your neck?" Selina asked, picking up on Clint's alarm and craning her head up to try and look.

"Nothing, Selina. Clint is just being silly- he's tired. I think it's time for everybody to go bed, don't you think?"

Selina nodded in agreement, relaxing and yawning almost immediately after, wrapping her arms around Natasha's neck when she bent down.

Laura walked properly into the room after observing them. "Hello! You must be Chloe and Selina." She received nods. "Very nice to meet you! I'm Laura. There's a queen bed upstairs if you two don't mind sharing."

Selina nodded sleepily at the same time that Chloe replied saying that that was fine.

"Great! How about I get you two sorted?" Laura extended her hand to Selina, who instantly went to the other woman without question. Chloe, however, looked at Natasha, who nodded her approval, before following the older woman.

"I'll be up in a few minutes to say goodnight." Natasha told them.

Clint stepped back into the living room, turning off the television- they definitely weren't going to get around to the film now- and turned to face her as she walked in.

"Nat, what the _hell_ is going on? Why are you turning up on our doorstep at nine o'clock at night like a bunch of refugees? And _why_ are there bruises all over your neck?" He demanded, concerned.

"I presume you've seen the news?" She paused, giving him time to nod in confirmation. "With everything going on around the Accords right now- explosions and the Avengers being strained with slightly different views, and then Steve, Bucky and Sam all going missing- I wanted to make sure the children were safe and looked after regardless of what was going on. This is the safest place I know."

Clint sighed. Well, if that wasn't a pathos appeal, he didn't know what was. "You're safe here." He agreed. "Do you know how long you'll be staying? Not that I want you gone or anything, but it would help with planning meals and grocery lists and such." He hastily amended.

Natasha shrugged. "I don't know… but the kids will probably be staying longer than I will be." She confessed. She looked away from him and stood up. "Let me tuck the kids in and we'll talk when I get back down." He nodded as she walked off and plopped down onto the couch, picking up the bowl of popcorn and shoving a handful in his mouth.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, he heard the almost imperceptible footfalls of Natasha as she descended the stairs- something no one else would be able to pick up. "They go down alright? I'd hate to think them being on the same premises as Nate would make them catch his terrible twos insomnia." He said from the couch. Nate had woken up again during the girls' bedtime procedure, and Laura was upstairs, lying with him until he fell back asleep.

"I don't think that's contagious." Natasha commented. "Selina was already asleep, but Chloe was being stubborn, wanting to know everything that was going on. But she relented."

He nodded understandingly. "Are you going to tell me what's going on now?" He asked her, blatantly pointing to her neck.

Natasha sighed softly. "I'm not entirely sure. Bucky was arrested, along with Steve, Sam and King T'Challa, in Romania. They all came back to the CIA. Only Bucky was officially arrested, though- thanks to Tony. Although, he had nothing to do with T'Challa appearing in a leather suit."

"King T'Challa in a leather suit? What?"

"That's a long story, which I currently don't have all the facts about." Natasha admitted before continuing. "Steve signed the accords, and everything had been settled. And then, halfway through Bucky's psych eval, the lights went out and it must have freaked him out because he broke out of his cell and either killed or knocked out everybody in his way. When Tony, Sharon and I tried to stop him, he attacked us, too." She pointed to her neck. "He was very determined to leave."

Clint boiled with rage. "What the hell? And you didn't deem it necessary to call me in?" He demanded, wishing he had been there to help.

"By the time I would have had chance to call you in, it was already over and I was leaving to collect the kids. There was nothing you could have done." Natasha said.

He sighed, releasing his clenched fists. "Still, I feel like I could have done something more productive than just receiving you after it was all over. I don't like that feeling."

"Too bad you're _retired,_ then." Natasha reminded him. "Tony is currently working out what to do without having to arrest them all or something worse happening." She sighed tiredly.

"Man, this is all just one big frustrating mess, huh?" Clint asked rhetorically. "Why can't things just stay peaceful for us?"

Natasha's lips turned upwards slightly. "Where's the fun in that?" She mused.

Okay, that was a point he had to concede. "Fair enough. But why can't things stay peaceful for us for at least a month? Is that too much to ask for?" Though he knew it basically was.

"It _was_ peaceful for a month… actually nearer to _seven_ _weeks_. And during that time, I adopted a child with Steve, almost adopted two little boys _as well,_ and decided to take on Chloe to help and support her through the court case against her abuser. No matter what happens, my life will never be quiet- and that's a choice."

"Adrenaline junkie." Clint snorted teasingly. He sighed and stood. "Alright, let's get to bed. It's been a long day."

Natasha nodded in agreement. "Throw me a blanket- I'll sleep on the couch. Unless you and Laura wanna let me squeeze in between you?" She suggested teasingly, already laying down.

He pretended to deliberate as he threw her a blanket. "I'm unfortunately gonna have to decline. Laura would kill me if I slept with another woman- especially with her present." He stopped in the doorway and flipped the lights off. "See you in the morning."

"Night, Clint."

* * *

The next morning, Clint was helping Laura and Natasha make breakfast for the five ravenous children they were struggling just to keep in the dining room. Clint was on waffle duty while the women worked on eggs and toast. They'd gotten two sloppy plates out to Selina and Nate, with Lila and Cooper quick to whine about unfairness while Chloe just waited patiently. As Clint was transferring a finished waffle to a clean plate, he felt a buzzing in his pocket and, sighing, answered it once he read the caller ID. He wordlessly asked Laura to pick up on buttering the waffles and waved his phone at Nat before heading out to the front porch, the only place where he was comfortable with the privacy from the children allowed. "Barton." He answered, the phone on speaker.

"Clint!" Steve exclaimed, as if it was a great rarity for Clint to actually answer his calls. "I need your help."

Clint furrowed his brows and tucked a hand in his pocket as he and Natasha began walking away from the house. "What exactly are you asking for? Last I checked, you're a fugitive from the law." He replied. Steve was his friend, sure- but Natasha was his family. It seemed weird that he was receiving a call from Steve whereas Natasha appeared to have not heard anything from him. But he would always hear him out.

Steve sighed. "I'm doing what I believe is right and standing with who I believe in right now. But that's not why I'm calling- this is bigger than the Accords. Can you please just listen to what I have to say?"

"Go ahead." Clint replied.

"There are more Winter Soldiers out there- five of them. They're just as powerful as- if not stronger than- Bucky, and they're at risk of being unleashed." Steve informed him pretty straightforwardly- it seemed spending time with Natasha had made some things rub off on him.

Clint's blood froze in his veins and he looked at an equally-shocked Natasha. " _Five_? Why am I only hearing about this _now_?" He was starting to get sick of being the last person to hear of these things- he might have been retired, but he still deserved to know, dammit!

"I only found out about it a little while ago." Steve answered. "Whoever performed the psychological evaluation on Bucky was a _fraud_ and he asked specifically about where to find them. Bucky was targeted. The guy even knew how to… control him, or... manipulate him."

Clint glanced at Natasha's neck, trying to see past the bruises and abuse. Only a little. He had met Bucky a few times, and he seemed like a good guy, but anybody who not only goes after Nat, but actually inflicts injuries on her, is usually on his personal hit list. "It's hard to trust Bucky after what he's done." He replied vaguely.

"That wasn't him. But do you trust _me?_ "

Clint looked at Natasha and answered truthfully, "Yes. I have a question, though- Is Nat with you on this?"

Steve's tone turned regretful. "I haven't told her about this. We both signed, but then I kind of went rogue, so I don't know anymore."

"Are you going to call her in?" Clint questioned, glancing at Nat, trying- and failing- to read her mind.

Steve was silent for a moment. "I don't know… maybe. She should stay with the girls if at all possible, so I'm going to hold off on calling her in until she's absolutely necessary."

He watched Nat sign to him quickly, hoping there wasn't too long of a silence. "When was the last time you talked to Nat? Because the girls are here and she's not. She dropped them off late last night."

"What?" Steve demanded in surprise. "Why would she…? That doesn't make any sense! When did you last see her?"

"Actually, it sounds exactly like her. But enough about Natasha- what's your plan about the Winter Soldiers?"

"Track them down, take them down." Steve answered succinctly, determination in his voice.

Upon Natasha telling him to agree, Clint nodded slightly. "Alright, what do you need me to do?"

* * *

 **Thank you very much for reading! It's slightly shorter than the last, but don't worry, you won't be waiting long for the next chapter, I promise!**

 **I'd love to know your thoughts!**

 **Oh, and this chapter being in Clint's POV is a symbol for father's day which is today! Happy Father's Day to all of you males who are privileged to have children!**


	5. Scott

**Author's Note:**

 **Hey guys! So, I received a super nice reviewing range on the last chapter - it was less than before, but that might be because I only left you all TWO DAYS before posting this chapter! You can thank the amazing Chris Pratt (Who plays Star Lord!) for that!**

 **I have to admit, I did enjoy writing the majority of this chapter, but, because of how much our story has messed with the Civil War timeline, I did write about a page and a half of this awesome scene, which then had to be deleted because of previous chapters! I was gutted!**

 **But, it was rewritten, and this chapter is pretty long! Enjoy!**

* * *

Scott walked out of his ex-wife's house, turning around and enthusiastically waving goodbye to his daughter. He was going to miss her until the next visit. Sighing, he turned to face forward again and headed for his car- he'd only made it halfway when a van hastily pulled up beside him. Before Scott could do anything in an attempt to fight it, two people were at his sides and grabbing him by the arms, lifting him into the van. He sent out a kick while reaching for his suit, hidden away in his pocket, but instantly froze when a woman's voice said, "Lang, stop."

"Natasha?" He asked in disbelief, abandoning his earlier struggling and smiling widely. "Long time no see!" He turned to face her and found that it was, indeed, the cute redhead. "How're things with you and Steve? Have you decapitated him yet?"

"Not yet." Natasha replied with a hint of annoyance as she climbed over into the front seat. "But he requested Clint pick you up- I'm just along for the ride."

Scott furrowed his brows. "Why do you need me? And why the hell couldn't you just call me in instead of kidnapping me? I could have almost peed myself, for all you know!"

The man- Clint, as Natasha had just said- held out a coffee for him, arm angled awkwardly as he couldn't turn around, focus mainly on driving. "Here- got this for you." Scott took it and stared at it, saying nothing.

"There're five potentially evil Winter Soldiers who need to be stopped before they try to destroy… the whole world." Natasha replied, her tone bored. "But this is not sanctioned by the world leaders."

"What else is new?" Scott asked sarcastically. "I've never been on good terms with any authority figures… ever. They're so uptight." He was trying way too hard to agree with them to make a good impression, and he knew it. "So we need to take those suckers down? The Winter Soldiers, I mean."

"Oh, you should know." Clint started, taking a sip of his own coffee and ignoring Scott's question. "Nat's not on our side- she's against Steve on this. I'm still wondering if she's actually going to arrest her _boyfriend_."

Natasha glared at the driver. "I'll arrest you in a minute."

Scott, wide-eyed, took a sip of his coffee, mimicking Clint. He'd read somewhere, when he'd had the time, patience and attention span to read, that subtly copying another person's body language and movements would make them more prone to liking you. "So why are there sides? Why not have everyone go against the world leaders to take down those soldiers?"

"Cap's… gotten himself into a bit of situation with the original Winter Soldier." Clint replied.

Scott frowned. "You mean Bucky? They're in trouble?"

"Steve will explain things when we get there." Natasha inputted.

"Oh." Scott trailed off, deciding to just down the rest of his coffee. It was promising to be a long day.

* * *

By the time they arrived at- well, wherever it was, Scott was feeling completely worn out and groggy, so he didn't realise they'd stopped moving right away as he'd been eagerly studying the grains of the carpeting between bouts of being almost comatose. He was about to drift back into the void of sleep when the van's door slid open, and the sight of his good friends, Sam, Steve, and Bucky, renewed his energy.

"Guys! Man, it's good to see you again!" He exclaimed, stumbling out of the vehicle and almost tripping on his own feet as he approached the amused-looking Captain. Both Sam and Bucky waved their greetings. Steve chuckled.

"How've you been, Scott?" He asked as he extended a hand to shake. Scott eagerly accepted and shook his hand… and kept shaking it… then realised that he was being totally weird and retracted his hand.

"I'm absolutely _greatastic_!" He cried, before remembering that that wasn't a word. He needed to wake up properly, but he hadn't been expecting to hang out with his friends. "I mean, I'm great. Fantastic. I'd ask the same of you, but from what these two were telling me, I get the feeling that the answer is 'not that good'."

Steve smirked, though it had a sort of bitterness to it. "Yeah, things have been less than ideal these past few days. That's part of why we need your help. We need all the help we can get." Scott felt both honoured and nervous- they hadn't called on him for help once, and now suddenly, the first thing they ask his assistance on is illegal on an international scale.

"What are we up against?"

Steve sighed. "Five Winter Soldiers, the American government… World leaders-" He froze feebly, staring in complete disbelief, his gaze going back and forth between two points.

Scott turned around and realised that he was looking back and forth between Clint and Natasha- why Natasha had stunned him into silence, he wasn't entirely sure, but presumed it had something to do with them being on opposing sides.

"You are not fighting against the American government, Captain _America_ , nor are you against the world leaders. You signed the Accords." Natasha pointed out, _way_ too calmly for anybody's liking.

Steve was eyeing Natasha waringly. "What are you doing here?"

"Relax, it's just me. I needed to yell at you and didn't want to do that when you were behind prison bars- it makes my threats less valid." Natasha informed him. "Also, if there really are five more Buckys, then you need all the help you can get; I know what _one_ can do." She added, glaring past Steve's shoulder at a very uncomfortable-looking Bucky.

"You should be with the girls…" Steve started.

"Why? Because I'm the woman?" Natasha questioned. Scott recognised that tone; that was clearly an existing argument. But neither of them replied as they looked up.

"They're clearing out the airport." Sam informed them all.

Steve looked at Natasha, betrayal clearly on his face. "I thought you said you were alone."

"I didn't call them, Steve." Natasha growled.

Scott looked between them; if going up against five Winter Woldiers was as hard as the look they were giving each other, then he'd agree that they needed all the help they could get. He caught his suit from Nat as Steve uttered the words, "Suit up."

He enlarged his suit and watched Natasha grab Steve by the scruff of his t-shirt and pull him to one side- he was glad he wasn't involved in _that_ conversation.

* * *

Scott adjusted his helmet, ensuring that it was on securely before shrinking and sitting on Clint's shoulder - not that Clint was completely aware of it; or so he believed. He was flicked off after a second and grew back to full size - he supposed he could wait until it was his turn to approach, as per the Captain's plan.

His eyes grew in surprise and wonder before they narrowed at the guy in red spandex jumping past and stealing Cap's shield - everybody knew how much that damn shield meant to him. He looked at Clint and shrunk down, jumping through the grated fence and running over - mostly because he was the only one who could go undetected. As he ran, wishing he didn't need to shrink down to run such a large distance and realised that he should have brought his ants with him, but now probably wasn't the time, he wondered when Iron Man and Captain America became enemies, and which one was actually in the wrong. Then again, he couldn't imagine Steve being the bad guy, and had heard bad things about the Starks - mainly from his mentor - but it was still hard to grasp. He stayed hidden, waiting for a signal, and almost fell off the block he was climbing when Clint started speaking - he'd forgotten about the intercoms.

"Cap, lift your arms and I'll free you."

Scott got to the top, standing close to the new red-spandex guy, who… were those painted spiderwebs? That was weird. Then again, his suit wasn't much better, but he bet the other guy couldn't shrink! He realised he should probably be listening to what Steve was saying, because that might have been a good idea - oh well, too late now.

As the arrow freed Steve's arm from the rope webbing, he jumped up onto the shield, taking his time to position himself, waiting an extra second for 'red guy' to notice him before striking. He grew in size with a smile and tossed the shield back to Steve. "Your shield, Captain!" He said, loving that he had the chance for a dramatic entry.

His smile immediately disappeared as he noticed that Natasha _actually didn't appear to be on Steve's side._ He'd thought they were joking!

"You know what's going to happen now." Natasha spoke- it was clearly a warning.

Scott's eyes followed Iron Man's to where he knew Sam and Bucky were taking the long way around, and before he really had time to warn Steve, Tony had said something, sending everybody in different directions.

After a second of shock at how quick the fight started, he went after War Machine - he was pretty sure that was Iron Man's sidekick's name, anyway.

"Sorry, Man, you seem like a cool sidekick and all, but you're not on my team, so…" Scott called rather regretfully as he shrunk down and slammed into the noticeably fatter of the two Iron Man suits. "Also, I get you're, like, the strong one and all, but your armor's lookin' a little chunky." He doubted the man in the suit could hear him over the sounds of his suit scraping against the pavement as he was shoved backwards forcefully by the tiny man's fierce momentum. When War Machine stood again, demanding to know who he was and where he had gone, Scott used the advantage of surprise to back up a distance as quickly as possible before sprinting at the mammoth suit and jumping into the air, returning to normal size a few inches away and tackling the armored man to the ground. When Scott shrank down to try and get into the suit, War Machine seemed to somehow see him coming and quickly swatted him away, knocking the breath out of Scott for a second as he skidded to a stop a few inches away.

As Scott regained his original size, and took a breath, he had only a few seconds to dodge as War Machine's fist came flying at him. Rolling out of the way, Scott sighed and shrank back down again, mind racing to come up with a plan that wouldn't end with him getting squashed by two tons of iron. He dashed around War Machine, thinking maybe he could sneak in a few hits on his back if he was fast enough, but was cut short when a giant black boot slammed down directly in front of him, making him stop short and almost fall on his ass. He looked up in a mix of awe and frustration at Black Widow, who was looking at him, seeming decidedly unimpressed. "Come on, seriously, who's on who's team?" He yelled up at her, wondering what the hell the rules for this melee were and why he wasn't privy to them. He tried running around her foot to resume his circuit, but she simply huffed and stepped her other foot forward to block him again. He jumped over it, and she reached down with lightning-quick hands to grab him in her fist.

"I didn't wanna have to do this, Romanoff," Scott called from the enclosure of her gloved hand, "But if you want a fight, you've got one!" After all, he wasn't one to back down from such an obvious challenge.

"Thanks, Nat. Annoying little guy, ain't he? Need any help with him?" War Machine said gratefully, if not sounding surprised at her sudden aid, completely ignoring what Scott thought were completely fearsome declarations of war. If there was one downside to being able to shrink to be so small, it would be the smartasses who loved pretending they couldn't hear you, even if your suit totally made sure your voice could project.

Natasha actually looked amused. "I've got it."

That made Scott's blood start to boil- it took a lot to make him angry, but this was just humiliating. "Alright, that's it!" He squirmed from her grip and jumped into the air, grabbing her wrist and pulling it down with him. Once on the ground, he jerked her wrist until she was thrown over his shoulder, landing on her back and making him wince. "Sorry!" He called. That had to have hurt. She tried to fight back, so he kept a firm grip on her sleeve and twisted her arm behind her back, sprinting madly to do so, considering he was, like, one-eightieth of her size. He barely had time to register that she had electrocuted him with a tiny handheld device before was flying backwards, slamming into a wall with an _oof_! Slightly dizzy, he took a moment to catch his breath and get over his injured pride. He still needed to take down War Machine- oh, come on! He groaned when a new combatant approached in the form of a tall red guy with a weird shimmering cape that he was guessing was the 'Vision' he'd heard the others mention.

Sighing, he got up and collected himself before lurching forward and flinging himself at the newcomer, who simply raised a hand and caught him before he could make contact. "Do you mind?" Scott snapped indignantly, breaking free of the man's hand- huh, so the red _isn't_ makeup- and launching himself as a tiny projectile toward his stupid face. Once again he was deflected and sent flying into War Machine, and Scott decided to choose his battles wisely and focus on the opponent he'd been closest to defeating.

Scott threw everything he had into his punches and body slams, and he could tell the metal man was slightly tiring. He watched in annoyance as War Machine lifted an arm, aimed it at Scott, and fired a small missile that headed directly his way. Scott quickly returned to normal size and dodged, able to get farther faster in his normal form. The projectile exploded against a nearby plane, and Scott quickly tried to think of a good retaliation. He was about to get right back into the fight when he noticed that the metal man wasn't looking at him anymore, but at something off to the side.

Taking a breath, Scott's gaze followed his component to see Tony, Steve and Nat just standing in the midst of things, having a conversation. Weren't they all supposed to be fighting? He looked at War Machine, who had seemed to come to a halt, too, probably thinking the same thing. Thankfully, neither of them had to work it out for themselves.

"Stand down!" Steve demanded, making everybody stop.

Iron Man also signalled a stand down for his side, and everybody slowly began to congregate in a circle.

"Did we win?" Scott questioned, looking around at everybody, and instantly felt awkward at all of their expressions - but mainly Natasha's glare. She never had liked him. "Is that a no?"

"Nobody's 'won', Lang." Steve scolded somewhat distractedly as he stared Iron Man down. "We need to talk like rational adults." Damn, didn't they know that Scott was everything _but_ a rational adult?

Iron Man scoffed and the faceplate of his armor retracted to show his face. "What's there to talk about, Spangles? Besides your sudden streak of bad decisions?" He challenged.

Steve shared a look with Bucky that was hard to decipher before sighing. "Well, for starters, the five other Winter Soldiers about to be unleashed." Tony seemed totally blindsided by that statement for a moment, not saying a word as he cautiously scrutinised Cap.

"It's true." Scott butted in, even though he hadn't seen any proof himself- he just trusted what his good friends, Steve and Bucky, had told him. His contribution was decidedly unappreciated as all he received in response were glares.

Natasha looked positively annoyed. "Can we continue this little… child's conversation later and come up with a plan?" She questioned.

Steve frowned but gave a firm nod. "She's right. Now, we need a team to head to the old base with us so we can take these Winter Soldiers out before they start wreaking havoc. Any volunteers?"

Scott raised his hand. "Ooh! Me! I wanna kick some Winter Soldier ass!" He cried happily. Bucky gave him an odd look, so he stopped sheepishly.

"There are five soldiers; therefore, I propose a team of five. Bucky, Steve, myself, Vision and Sam." Natasha inputted.

Tony nodded. "I'll work out the legal issues, but Bucky will need to be turned in afterwards whilst we clear his name." He said; it was obviously a reminder directed at Steve, but his gaze turned to seek a confirmation from Bucky.

Bucky seemed surprised to be consulted directly about the matter, but quickly recovered and gave a nod. "Okay, yeah. As long as we take down the others first, I don't care what happens after."

"Don't let Maria catch you talking like that," Steve half-teased, half-chided with a small smirk. Scott smiled as well as he could feel the tension lifting with the slight return of the team's original dynamic.

"Clint, Scott… you," Natasha started, ignoring Tony's correction of, "Spiderman," and pointing at the guy in red spandex. "You all go home- you're either not on the register for the Accords or you're retired - right now, we don't want to risk involving you or putting you in the eye of the government."

Clint nodded understandingly.

Scott made an indignant noise. "Come on! I want to help! I wanna be an Avenger!" He cried. He was hoping this had all been like tryouts or an elaborate audition… He'd thought for sure that Sam showing interest in his abilities so long ago had meant something toward his future career!

Spiderman made a similar protest. "I can help! Come on, let me try!"

"The five who go can end up in prison, maybe even for life. You have a daughter." Natasha spoke, staring him down, although her eyes flicked over to Clint, as if he would know what she meant - which, by his reaction, he did.

"And if you don't go home, I'll tell your unusually attractive aunt." Tony added, eyeing Spiderman.

Spiderman groaned. "No, no… ew… no. Don't tell Aunt May." He complained and shook his head. Then he sighed. "Fine," he grumbled.

Scott hated when they had a good point. Cassie… "Alright, whatever. The Avengers isn't ready for me yet, anyway." Just to make sure they knew he still had his pride.

Steve raised a brow but didn't comment. "Okay, so we've got that settled."

"What about me?" War Machine asked.

Tony snorted. "Dude, if you're offered time off, take it." Rhodey sighed but didn't argue.

Scott clapped his hands. "Well, I'll be taking my leave, then." He announced. Nobody said goodbye, so he just turned and walked away. Except… he wanted to see what the next stage of their plan was. There was nothing wrong with him watching, right? Shrinking to stay unseen, he perched atop a pile of crates and watched the rest of the scene unfold.

Steve, Natasha, Vision, Sam and Bucky made their way to the quinjet parked nearby, and soon the engine was loudly started as the jet began to ascend. Tony and War Machine began a casual conversation, walking languidly past, clearly in no hurry to take off.

"Hey, how's Pepper?" War Machine questioned.

Tony laughed. "She is _so_ emotional, Rhodey- seriously. Pregnancy is so much fun- just watching TV or listening to music is setting her off right now. It's like a whole new show."

Scott was about to just head out then, but paused in confusion when Tony suddenly said, "Hang on… that looks like T'Challa's jet…" He was pointing to a small black aircraft that was in hot pursuit of the quinjet. Before Scott could really understand what that meant, both men had taken off in a hurry toward the strange jet. He watched in surprise as a splotch of red and yellow that could only be Vision exited the quinjet and flew closely behind it to serve as a barrier between the following jet and his teammates, with both Iron Men taking positions to flank the black craft. For half of a minute, the only action was when War Machine tried to ram into T'Challa's jet, only to miss as the pilot deftly dodged.

Then, when the smaller plane was mere feet from the quinjet, Vision went on the offensive and shot his bright yellow head-laser thing at the jet. It made contact with something- from this distance, though, Scott couldn't quite see what it was. And then, to his horror, it became perfectly clear what had been hit- and it wasn't the smaller jet. War Machine was hurtling, uncontested, to the ground. Scott watched with wide eyes as both Vision and Iron Man dove to try and catch their comrade, and before he even registered it, Scott was sprinting in their direction as well, even though he knew his efforts were futile. With a loud crash, Rhodey slammed into the ground.

* * *

 **A/N...**

 **Oh no! Rhodey! :/ Oops! Well, you should have seen it coming if you've watched CW, but still! Violet and I debated keeping it in for ages!**

 **Anyway, I am going to thank the reviewers of the previous chapter down here today! So, thank you to: DarylDixon'sLover; TheJollyRoger; LilyRose14; Junipa Ivanova; Javie-1998; Princess2016; Moustache1234.**

 **Now, quick reply to TheJollyRoger, who I can answer the questions to, as you don't have an account: Yes! I would love to do a Chloe orientated chapter, but, right now, it hasn't happened and might take a little while - because she's a difficult person to crack down on and there's a few things we want to do specifically for her chapter! Thank you for your continued support!**

 **Right, anyway! Wish me all a Happy Birthday, as it's my birthday tomorrow! Woop, woop!**

 **Looking forward to seeing you all next time!**


	6. Laura

**Author's Note:**

 **Hi there! I'm going to wish the AMAZING** **linda cardellini a very happy birthday! And as a little tribute (but not a real tribute, because she's not dead), this chapter is in Laura Barton's POV - who is the character that Linda plays in Avengers, AoU!**

 **Huge shout out to the beautiful individuals who reviewed the last chapter! DarylDixon'sLover; TheJollyRoger; WidowBites22; RollinWithCodineAndASwisha; Princess2016; RomanogerLaucifer; vlynetwilight; LilyRose14. Thank you, so very much!**

* * *

Laura smiled down at Selina as she raced back toward her.

"Chloe says it's a good idea!" She announced with bright eyes, looking up at Laura expectantly.

Laura had to wonder if Chloe was alright with the four-year-old constantly running over to her to ask for permission for every little thing she did. "Great, let's go and get out the old dress-up clothes, then!" She replied with enthusiasm. She quickly looked over and checked on the three oldest of the children - Lila, Cooper, and Chloe - who were happily playing an interactive board game in the lounge, before picking up her youngest and walking with Selina up the stairs and to the cupboard that contained _way_ too many old toys. She and Clint really needed to organise this.

"Woah! That's a lotta toys!" Selina announced with wonder, standing politely to the side and only looking at them.

Placing Nate down on the ground, Laura reached in and carefully pulled out a box containing a range of princess dresses that Lila used to wear around the house a lot - although, she had grown out of most of the dresses and was more interested in dressing up like 'superheroes' now- more specifically, her favourite Aunt Nat. "Here you go, sweetheart." She said, placing it down to one side and closing the door.

"Thank you, Laura." Selina said politely, waiting until Laura signalled that she was indeed allowed to dig into the bin before actually doing so.

Wait… why was it so quiet? "Nate?" Laura called, looking around to find her youngest son not where she'd left him. Damn it. Why did he have to be spy-like and quiet like his father? Why couldn't he be more noisy, like when Cooper was a child? "Nate, hun, where are you?" Why was it the boy was quiet when she wanted him to be noisy, but happily screamed through the night when she _wanted_ him to be quiet? "Come to Mama!"

Selina giggled as she pulled out some dresses. "Nate went that way." She said, distracted by the dresses, and pointed down the hallway towards Cooper's bedroom.

Laura looked at Selina- how was it that a little girl noticed her son walking off and she didn't? She sighed, deciding that she and Clint didn't need any more children- three was enough, and headed in the direction that Selina had indicated. Unfortunately, she couldn't find Nate. "Nate, come to Mama." She tried again, looking around, confused. "How did I lose a baby?"

"Don't worry, I lost Lila for nearly an hour when she was ten months old- they always turn up." Her husband commented as he dramatically stepped out of the doorway to their bedroom, in which he'd clearly been hiding, holding their youngest son.

Laura hid her sigh of relief behind a chuckle and a suspicious look, putting her hands on her hips. "Excuse me? Why was I never told about that?"

Clint smiled sheepishly. "Let's not dwell on the past." His smile fell slightly. "Natasha's downstairs, and one of ours is in the hospital - he's in bad shape."

Laura's eyes widened and her hands dropped to her sides. "Oh, no! Who?" She asked, genuinely worried. She was often teased for caring too much, but she saw it as a strength- after all, who could make enemies when they loved everybody?

"Rhodes." Clint sighed. "Friendly fire- Vision. He might be paralysed." He answered shortly. "Steve should be here soon; he was taking Bucky in to the CIA, last we heard."

"That's terrible!" Laura cried as she took Nate back into her arms when he reached for her. "Was anyone else hurt? You're okay, right?"

Clint stroked Nate's head before pulling Laura into a hug. "Yeah, everybody else is fine." He confirmed.

This time, Laura did let her sigh of relief show, and she closed the small gap between them to plant a kiss on his cheek, ignoring Nathaniel's protests when he was slightly squished between them. "I'm sure that Rhodey will be okay- eventually, at least." She comforted as best she could.

"Thanks." Clint pulled away, kissing her temple. "How were the children?"

Laura smiled as Selina walked passed the door - seemingly unaware of Clint's arrival - wearing the Belle princess dress.

"A handful, but a bearable handful." She replied honestly. Some kids, like Selina, were hyperactive one moment and shy the next, but were also too cute and sweet to ever get annoyed with. And Chloe was very respectful and always exhibited her best behaviour around the younger children, so she was a very easy kid to care for. In fact, the only real issues- when there were any- always seemed to originate from her own children. "I'm so glad you're home. I was afraid you'd lost your touch after retiring and that you'd end up shooting yourself in the foot." She teased.

Clint pulled a fake shocked face. "I'm insulted by your lack of confidence! Isn't Mommy silly?"

"Yeah! Mama sissy!" Nate agreed, clapping his hands.

Laura groaned. "Don't teach him that." She scolded, letting the toddler down so he could play with Selina- or get into Cooper's Legos. As long as he was distracted… "Were you successful, injured teammates aside?" She asked.

"Mission accomplished." He answered. "Come on, let's go down- I haven't told Lila and Cooper I'm back yet."

She gladly followed him down the stairs.

* * *

Laura followed her husband into the lounge, where Nat had already made her presence known. She looked up and their eyes met seconds before Lila ran across the room over to her dad, Cooper following more casually - after all, he was practically a grownup. She chuckled to herself at how he tried to act older and more mature sometimes.

She set Nate down as he tried climbing off of her and let him run willingly over to Nat, who caught him. "Hey there, big boy! Miss me?" Natasha asked happily, picking him up and easily holding both Nate and Selina.

"Yeah! You whooshed away! But now, here, boo!" Nate replied, waving his arms around excitedly.

Selina hugged Natasha around the neck, holding on tighter when Natasha sat down on the couch.

"I'll get dinner started." Laura told Clint, a genuine smile on her lips - it was good to have Clint home again, and it was lovely that Natasha was back, too - both safe.

Laura wasn't alone in the kitchen for longer than a few minutes before she was joined by Chloe. "Hello! I'm just starting dinner- do you have any preferences?" She inquired politely.

Chloe shook her head. "I'll eat anything." She paused. "How do you do it?"

Laura raised a brow in question. "How do I do what, honey?"

"Deal with… him just leaving and not knowing if he's going to come back?" Chloe elaborated softly.

Laura's face softened. "Well… it's never easy." She said honestly as she finally settled on making simple spaghetti. "I want to call all the time to make sure he's alright, but I know that doing so could distract him during his mission and put him in extra danger." It had taken Laura years to get even sort of used to his lifestyle. "I know that the Avengers are important and needed, but I can't say I wasn't completely relieved when he decided to retire."

"But he just went earlier, and I know it wasn't to buy milk or anything." Chloe replied. "Did you need any help?" She added, looking around for something to do.

Sympathetically, Laura tasked her with preparing the tomato sauce on the stove. "Yeah, I wasn't very pleased when he said he was going back in, but without his help, I doubt their mission would have gone half as well as it did. Not to brag or anything." Laura sighed. "I suppose you just learn to be patient when they leave suddenly to go save the world- because you know, in the grand scheme of things, they're making a huge difference. Helping people."

Chloe was silent for a long time, stirring the tomato sauce diligently. "Selina shouldn't have to wait patiently to know if her newest parents are even coming home. She's been through enough- I'm not her mother, or even her sister in any capacity. It's not fair on her to be shoved with people she doesn't know more than once in a few days." She replied, mainly muttering to herself, but it was obvious she wanted to be heard.

Laura's heart broke just a little for the two girls. "I know, sweetie, I know. And I also know that forcing you two into a situation like this tore your parents apart- they love you. They hate causing you trouble or pain. Hopefully after this has all blown over, they'll take a break and you can all have some family bonding time." She said as optimistically as she could.

"They are _not_ my parents." Chloe commented with a sigh. "And they're barely Selina's parents- they spent more effort in getting a child than actually looking after it. Selina shouldn't have to hope to see them, and in the future, she shouldn't have to wonder if her parents will miss her birthday or disappear at Christmas because something else was more important." She sighed, pausing for a moment. "Selina deserves better- and when I'm gone, there's not going to be any stability in her life, and nobody to dry her tears at night, like I've had to the past two - not her _parents_ , me."

Laura had to agree on some points that, yes, Steve and Nat had made a mistake in leaving their children- at least so suddenly. But she also knew Chloe didn't know the whole story. "Chloe, do you know _why_ Steve and Natasha have been gone these past few days?" She asked gently.

"Do I know why Natasha dropped us off here after being blown up and Steve disappeared with a known fugitive?" Chloe questioned. "No, because even if I asked, they wouldn't tell me. I don't even know where Steve is, or if Natasha knows."

"She knows." Laura assured- Clint had explained where everyone was and what they were doing when he got back. After setting a timer for the noodles to cook, Laura turned to face Chloe to give her her undivided attention. "Chloe, you need to talk to them about this, okay? I want to tell you the whole story, but it's not my place. Just… talk to them. If they don't listen, I'll knock some sense into them." She promised. "But communication is key to avoid a whole family falling apart."

Chloe scoffed. "They're not my family. Just forget I said anything - I'll be aging out of the system soon enough." She turned and walked from the room without another word.

Laura sighed, hoping the girl would eventually come to realise how much she was loved.

* * *

Laura scooped another spoonful of mashed peas into Nathaniel's mouth, groaning in frustration when he decided to turn his head at the last second, smearing a murky green line of the foul-smelling vegetable across his face and getting some on his ear. "Nathaniel Pietro Barton, you cut that out!" She scolded, wiping the peas from his head while he giggled, darn him. On her other side, Lila had stabbed her fork into her spaghetti, twirled it for almost a whole minute, and was now taking bites out of the boulder of noodles wrapped around her fork in the messiest way she could manage. "Lila, come on, eat like a human being, please." She chided, wishing Clint wasn't so busy cleaning up Nate's splattered spaghetti so he could help her. Cooper and Selina were happily discussing their progress on Minecraft- he'd gotten her hooked on it. That left Chloe, who was the only child at the table who wasn't actually happy- she was smiling and laughing, but Laura could tell that was just a front she'd put on for Selina's sake.

Laura frowned- if only the girl would actually cheer up. She didn't know if this was Chloe's pent-up frustration finally making its appearance, or if Chloe was just being petulant, but something needed to be done. She gave Natasha a pointed look and gestured silently to Chloe, and when she was sure the girl wasn't looking, signed, _you and Steve need to talk to her._ Sometimes having a husband and a best friend who was legally deaf without special hearing aids could come in handy in the form of both she and Natasha knowing sign language. She and Clint had discussed teaching some to the kids, but for now she was glad they didn't know it, so she and Natasha could have their own little conversation without the children knowing what was being said. She was satisfied when Natasha gave a small nod, and went back to getting her stubborn little son to behave himself.

Lila's fork had just gone "accidentally" flying when the door opened and Steve walked in, looking a little worse for wear but otherwise fine. Clint was the first to greet him with a rather tired half-hug and a clap on the shoulder, followed by Selina as she almost knocked her chair over in her haste to reach her father. With a near earsplitting shriek, she sprinted at him and wrapped her arms around his neck when he knelt to hug her. Laura's heart warmed at the positively overjoyed smile on Steve's face as he hugged his daughter, pressing a kiss to the crown of her head.

Laura's heart sank a little, however, when she saw that Chloe wouldn't even acknowledge the man, refusing to so much as look at him. She wanted to prod the teen to go greet her foster father, but knew that it would do nothing to help. _You'd better be nice to_ your _daddy when you're a teenager, little missy_ , Laura mentally instructed Lila, who was busy complaining to her distracted father about her now unusable fork.

She gave a little smirk when Natasha wove her way through the children and went right to Steve, letting him put Selina down before putting her arms around him and planting a huge kiss on him, one that he eagerly returned. She was so glad those two didn't have to be on opposing sides anymore- as a team, they were unstoppable.

Later on, Laura and Clint were picking up the dishes the kids had messily left behind and taking them to be washed. He kept cracking jokes about the sexual tension that had been permeating from Steve and Nat during their entire 'battle', and she kept rolling her eyes while she stole glances out the window to the children playing on the playset in the backyard, mostly to make sure that Cooper hadn't done anything to injure himself in some sort of attempt to impress Chloe, who was reading on the porch. He seemed to think that he needed to be a super cool kid around any teen who was older than him- especially around pretty girls, like Chloe. Thankfully, there appeared to be no broken bones or skinned knees, as far as she could tell.

Just as she had finished putting the rest of the silverware away, she heard a strange thumping noise in the shoe closet- she really hoped it wasn't Nate again. He liked to close himself inside of the little space and throw the carefully-organised shoes at the wall until he was dragged, kicking and screaming, away. She trudged over to the door to the closet. "Ugh, Nate, honey, I love you, but sometimes you just-" She cut off when the inhabitants of the closet were decidedly _not_ an innocent, shoe-throwing toddler, but instead two half-naked adults. "Oh. You're not Nate. I'll just…" She quickly closed the door again, hoping to erase that image of Steve and Natasha from her mind.

When she rejoined Clint in the kitchen and he asked why her face was so red, she told him to shut up and nothing more was said between them for the better part of twenty minutes.

She walked back out, checking on the children to see Steve sitting between Chloe - who looked much happier - and Selina. Seeing that all three of her children were also clustered around the same place with Steve, she ventured off to locate the now- hopefully- dressed Natasha.

Laura located the redheaded woman outside, just getting off the phone. "Hey." She greeted, letting her presence be known - although she was sure Natasha already knew she was there.

"Steve and I will be leaving in a few minutes." Natasha informed her, turning around to face her - something was wrong. Thankfully, she didn't have to ask as Natasha offered her the information willingly. "Wanda isn't taking Rhodey's accident very well; their little girl is five months, almost six." She shook her head, looking down.

"I know you are blaming yourself, seeing as how-" Laura began, only to be cut off by Natasha.

"No. It wasn't my fault- not entirely." Natasha sat down, taking a breath as she waited for Laura to join her too. "It was everybody's… choosing sides, then changing minds. Steve going off on his own to do what he thought was right."

Laura frowned, resting a hand on the other woman's shoulder. "But you and Steve are alright?" She questioned. She had presumed they were fine- they seemed fine at dinner, and definitely more than fine in the closet - but now, there was something about the way Natasha spoke that showed something wasn't quite right and it wasn't directly to do with Rhodey.

"I'm pissed at him- beyond angry." Natasha said in a voice that was _way_ too calm and emotional for her words. "If it weren't for the children, I'd have disappeared to clear my head, but… he _chose_ to not trust me with what was going on, even after he believed I had left the children here."

Laura knew about Natasha and trust issues; she remembered the long and gradual steps the two of them had taken to become friends all those years ago. Not only was she reluctant to trust anybody, she barely would let anybody trust her with anything. She refused to be alone in the room with Cooper when he was two and was practically forced to when Laura went into labour. She was the third to hold Lila - but even then it took a long time for her to _let_ Laura or Clint trust her. So, for her to be angry - or even upset - that somebody didn't trust her, that was a big deal. But she wasn't able to get out her words of support or suggestions as Natasha had already moved on before Laura had chance to even breathe.

Natasha's hand rested on her own thighs. "What were you saying about Chloe earlier?" She questioned.

"She has a lot of questions and worries about what's going on, and with her knowing about you almost being blown up-"

"She knows who we are- that Steve's Captain America and I'm… Black Widow." Natasha interrupted again. "Steve and I chose to go for somebody young enough who wouldn't know, to ease them into it. I don't know what to do with Chloe, though- we're only fostering her, so if anything _did_ happen, she'd just be shoved straight back into the system." She said regretfully. "At least I know Selina wouldn't."

Laura nodded; it was difficult to think about, but that was the truth of it all. "Who will look after Selina if…" She drifted off. Clint. She was going to kill her husband for not consulting her in this matter - not that she wouldn't have agreed without hesitation, but it would be nice to know in advance. "You need to work out what to say to Chloe- you need to have a long conversation with her."

Natasha nodded, bobbing her head for longer than necessary. "I will. We will. Steve and I will… that is, if we can get through a whole conversation."

Laura's nose crumpled as she realised what the other woman meant. "Did you really have to do that in our closet?"

"That wasn't my intention- I pulled him in there to talk to him… I guess he didn't like what I was saying because he halted the conversation with his lips on mine and… who was I to turn him away?"

"I don't want any details…" Laura shook her head before giving in and looking at her directly. "Okay, give me the details."

Natasha laughed slightly, and that began their _too detailed_ conversation about their other halves.

An hour later, they shared sad goodbyes with the Rogers-Romanoff family right before bedtime rolled around, with Laura making sure she hugged Selina and Chloe at least twice. She made them promise to stay in touch and come visit again soon, and then they were gone.

By the time she and Clint had wrangled all of their children into bed that night, Laura all but collapsed on the sofa next to Clint, letting a small smile pull at her lips when she saw that he'd set up the movie they'd wanted to watch two nights ago, when Natasha had shown up with the girls. He gave her a bowl of popcorn and she snuggled up to him, thoroughly enjoying the well-deserved break.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! A review would be most appreciated!**

 **Due to the scheduling of this story, and it being connected to birthday's and being in one person's POV - I've decided to give you all a end credit scene in Maria's POV! It might be that, soon, the whole chapter one just be in one person's POV, but we'll see! Let me know your opinions on this please!**

* * *

Maria took a deep breath before beginning the process of hacking into the CIA. She had been keeping an eye on Bucky's progress and had attempted to legally set him free. However, there was too much evidence against him, especially as he was confirmed to be the Winter Soldier, the main suspect in many deaths. Even if they did use the 'brainwashed' aspect, that only took away a portion of the crimes he could be punished for.

They had more than enough evidence, including CCTV footage, directly connecting him to the murder of several officers who had tried to apprehend him a few months ago. And there appeared to be concrete evidence tying him to the explosion of the World Summit, which killed King T'Chaka - however, Maria knew the latter wasn't true, as she had been with Bucky at the time of the explosion.

She took another deep breath, knowing how much trouble she could be in if she did this. But the consequences didn't scare her as much as Bucky being convicted for something he didn't do, and the potential suffering he could receive.

Her fingers elegantly danced on the keyboard as she typed and deleted, corrupted and replaced every single piece of evidence that could convict Bucky in any way. Of course, eyewitness accounts were an issue, but that wouldn't be enough to convict, so she didn't have to worry about that.

"Hill." A deep voice said behind her. She ignored him and quickly encrypted and secured the changes before barring all access- not even she would be able to get back in- and turning around to come face to face with with one of the only men she had ever completely trusted.

"Fury." She greeted civilly. The tension between them was thick; they both knew she was in trouble- how much, though, was yet to be determined. "Are you going to turn me in?"

Silence.


	7. Rhodey

**Author's Note:**

 **Warning - of just... depressing nature? Possibly?**

 **Welcome back, to this... much longer chapter! It feels like I haven't posted for weeks, when it has only been a few days in reality!**

 **This chapter is dedicated to the one and only Henry Simmons - HAPPY BIRTHDAY HENRY! Who, plays the amazing Mack on AoS :)**

 **Huge, massive, gianormous thank you to the superb individuals who reviewed the last chapter: DarylDixon'sLover; Sportsfan64; gundamseeddestiny; Moustache1234; Javie-1998; vlynetwilight; Ciel Blaze; Guest; WidowBites22.**

* * *

Rhodey lifted his heavy eyelids and gazed up at the ceiling of his room- damn, he hated being on bedrest. There was nothing to do! He couldn't so much as make the small journey to the kitchen to grab a snack- not that he was physically able to do so, even if he wanted to. He was two weeks into the prison sentence that was bedrest, and he could already tell he was going to go insane. There were only a small few things that brightened his mood these days.

Speaking of that, here came one of his few bright spots. "Hey, Wanda." He greeted tiredly as she entered and sat on the mattress beside him.

She smiled softly at him. "Hey, Rhodey. Did you need anything?"

Rhodey shook his head and smiled. "Nah, you being here is all I need for now." He said, reaching out and taking her hand. "How's Ari?" For the first week after his literal fall from the sky, he'd been too depressed to see his daughter- they'd tried letting her visit, but he'd nearly burst into tears when she kept wanting to be held by her father and he physically couldn't pick her up. For now, they had settled with updates until he could at least sit himself up without hurting himself.

"She's good. She still doesn't like mushy peas, though, just spits them straight back out." Wanda replied, clasping his hand with both of hers.

He chuckled. "Can't blame her- she definitely got her texture preferences from me." They sat in companionable silence for a few moments before he sighed. "I'm sorry I haven't been there for her. I'm being such a coward." He couldn't bring himself to face a baby- _his_ baby, for Pete's sake!

"There's no need to apologise." Wanda replied quickly. "It's all good- we'll get there."

"But… Wanda, what if I can never hold her again?" With his injuries as severe as they were, it was definitely a possibility. "She's my daughter, and I can't hold her. What if, by the time I'm somehow able to, she's too old for me to?"

Wanda squeezed his hand. "That's not going to happen; you _are_ going to hold her - and soon. You are getting better _every_ day, Rhodey. And you will continue to get better."

Coming from anyone else, Rhodey was sure he would have registered those words as empty, as by-the-script comforting words for when one didn't know how else to address such an issue. But Wanda was honest, and she poured meaning into every word she spoke, so he felt genuinely uplifted by it. She was right- although some days it felt like he was taking more steps backwards than forwards, he _was_ getting better. Maybe, with the goal of being able to hold- and maybe even play with- his daughter, he could put enough effort into his physical therapy that he would one day soon be almost normal again.

He smiled. With Wanda by his side, he felt the future was brighter. "Thanks, Wonder." He said cheekily. It might have been longer than her actual name, but it was _his_ nickname for her, because any nicknames derived from 'Scarlet Witch' were too team-oriented for the relationship they had. "You make this," he gestured vaguely to himself, stuck in bed, "so much easier."

Wanda smiled, leant forward and placed a kiss on his forehead, then his lips before nestling in beside him.

* * *

Rhodey smiled when Tony came into his room and plopped into the chair beside him. "Hey, man. What's up?" He asked casually, as he did every time Tony visited.

Tony looked up, the smirk already on his face. " _That_ is called a 'ceiling'." He said slowly and patronisingly, placing a bag of things onto the free chair beside him.

Rhodey rolled his eyes. "Yes, thank you for that observation. As if I haven't been staring at it all day." He shot back. "Seriously, what's happening in the world outside of this tiny little room?"

"Well, there was a riot in Chicago, a mass shooting in-" Tony began to list.

"Stop, stop." Rhodey cut him off with a wave of his hand. "Let's focus on the more positive things… How're Pepper and the baby?" He prompted.

Tony smiled slightly, leaning against the chair, more relaxed. "They're good. Pepper is _really_ emotional, though - hence why I've decided to come and see you again. She's cried… four times in the last three days." He shook his head in dismay. "But we have a twenty-week scan in just over a week, and we'll get to find out the gender."

"Woah- congrats, man! Be sure to tell me the second you find out." Rhodey said with a smile, wishing he could actually reach over and pat his friend on the shoulder or something. "I remember once that Wanda got so emotional that she made the water in the swimming pool start levitating. _That_ was interesting."

Tony's eyes widened. "I've never been more thankful that Pepper doesn't have any of those… creepy power things."

Rhodey chuckled slightly. "Yeah… but it's just one of the things that makes Wanda… Wanda." He said wistfully. "And I'm pretty sure Pepper more than makes up for the lack of powers with actual _power_."

He received an almost sarcastic laugh in reply. "Yeah, she's… pretty scary when she wants to be."

"She's like a more subtly badass Natasha." Rhodey agreed.

Tony nodded. "I agree with you there. How're Wanda and little Arianna?"

A fond smile came to Rhodey's face, though it was slightly tinged with sadness. "Wanda's good, and from what she's told me, Ari's good too. Wanda's been very strong throughout… this." He gestured to himself, unable to move.

"That's good; I'm glad she's being so supportive, too. I'm planning on seeing her after you- I have a few things for her. And you, too." He pulled some magazines out of his bag and rested them on the side table before attaching a wire and a button and handing the button to him. "Four buttons: first two are to move the machine back and forth, third is to pick up or change reading material and fourth is to turn the page."

Rhodey took the button carefully, examining it closely. "Thanks, Tony." He smiled. "It took you ten minutes to figure out how to build this, right? And another five to actually put it together?" Tony had his faults, sure, but the man was an undeniable genius. Not that Rhodey would ever explicitly say as much.

Tony grinned cockily. "You really think it took me _that_ long?"

Rhodey felt compelled to roll his eyes for the billionth time in a row. "Oh, what you said earlier… How are things going between you and Wanda? She's seemed less stiff around you than usual." He desperately hoped that someday things could be friendly between his best friend and his girlfriend.

"She might be falling in love with me." Tony said dramatically. "I'm just trying to help her as much as I can, making sure she has everything she or Arianna could possibly need - after all, it was my fault you ended up unable to help right now."

Rhodey furrowed his brows. "Hang on, hang on. This is _not_ your fault, Tony. It was all an accident, but you're least to blame." He said firmly, staring Tony down.

Tony gave him the 'yeah right' look. "You were only there because of me, instead of with your girlfriend and baby daughter - safe, where you wouldn't have gotten injured. I shouldn't have called you in."

Rhodey scowled. "You're an idiot. You didn't force me to help you out- I made the choice. None of it was against my will, and you're not responsible for me- what happened, I repeat, was an accident. The only person who could logically be blamed, using your logic, would be me, since, as you said, I should have stayed home with my girlfriend and daughter, but instead I chose to indulge my inner adrenaline junkie."

Tony placed a hand on Rhodey's shoulder. "Not everybody thinks the same way as you." He pointed out. "But, either way, I will make things right - even if it's just to improve your recovery time so you can continue to indulge your inner adrenaline junkie."

Rhodey felt a small smile start pull at his lips. "Whatever- just remember _I'm_ the injured one, so stop making things even more melodramatic with the whole 'it's all my fault!' routine."

His best friend laughed, then strategically placed a cup on the bed with a straw to his mouth, winked and stood up. "That's just for you." He said, picking up the bag and placing a few items on the bedside cabinet. "I'll drop in before I head out later."

"Alright, sounds good." Rhodey replied, already having Tony's little thingy grab him a magazine.

"Bye, Rhodes."

"See ya, Stark."

* * *

Rhodey scooped the last of the pudding into his mouth, enjoying the treat as much as he could while still being stuck in his bed, almost two weeks later. The four walls of his room were beginning to feel imposing, trapping him. He had memorised every crack in the ceiling, as well. The monotony hadn't driven him insane yet, thankfully, but he was sure it would soon. Sighing, he put the empty pudding cup on his bedside table and wondered, as he carefully picked up his phone, when his Wonder would be in to visit him today, as she did everyday. He'd already been visited by a supremely awkward and apologetic Vision, who he had assured, for possibly the millionth time, that he had forgiven him. It was an accident, after all, and he couldn't find it in himself to hold that against the humanoid. Now he was alone with an old friend, Loneliness, just waiting for something to happen. While he waited, he opened his texting app and reread the short message Tony had sent him a week prior, as promised: _Little boy, kept hiccuping during ultrasound._ Rhodey chuckled- he would never delete this text. The joy of knowing he was soon to have a little nephew helped a lot to keep his spirits high.

The door opened and Wanda walked in - and, to his surprise, was carrying their daughter, Arianna. "Look, there's Daddy!"

"Dada-Dada!" The young six-month-old cried, trying to throw herself out of her mother's arms in an attempt to get to her father.

Rhodey almost recoiled, scared of both the pain that the child landing on him would inevitably bring, and of dropping the little girl in all her wriggly excitement. He wanted to hold her- he really, truly did- but he was barely able to sit up on his own, and supporting the weight of another- a fragile little girl who meant the absolute universe to him- would be near impossible in his state. He didn't want to see the girl making the familiar 'pick me up' motions with her chubby hands when he couldn't oblige her. He didn't want to feel like a failure of a father. "Why did you bring her here?" He asked Wanda shakily, eyes wide. It came out harsher than he'd intended, but he was sure she knew he wasn't angry- just terrified.

"Because she's been asking for her Dada." Wanda answered, adjusting the young girl in her arms to _not_ drop her. She sat on the mattress, right next to him. "You can stand me sleeping on your chest all night, you can handle a baby who is a fraction of my weight." And with that, she let go of Arianna, who all but had to lean forward to be on him.

Rhodey steeled himself for the chaotic disappointments that were sure to come from this meeting and allowed the child to lightly hit his arm as she cooed and waved her arms around cutely. She tilted her head to look up at his face, giving him a huge gummy grin that he couldn't help but smile at. She'd always been a happy baby, able to light up a room with her smile. She had this cute little bow in her wispy brown hair, and Rhodey had to wonder how long it had taken Wanda to get it into place, considering the child was spastic as can be.

He gently raised a hand to his daughter's face, softly stroking her light brown skin and admiring her adorable little features, wondering how he could possibly have had a part in creating such a beautiful little person. "Hey, Ari. I've missed you." He allowed himself to relax a little- maybe this would all work out just fine, after all.

Wanda smiled genuinely at them, pulling out her phone. "Smile." She said, that being her only warning before snapping a few photos, which showed the procession of Arianna trying to grab hold of Rhodey's nose.

Rhodey made a few funny noises when her little finger hooked in the corner of his mouth, and she giggled. He'd be damned if that sound alone wasn't enough to drastically improve his entire week. "Have you been behaving for Mommy?" He asked the child, who just blew him a messy raspberry and continued poking at his face. "Any hit milestones recently?" He asked Wanda. While he hoped Ari was developing well, he also hoped she hadn't made _too_ much progress in his absence.

"Oh yes. She now rolls in both directions… all the time… even if she's on a table." Wanda replied enthusiastically. "But, apart from that and gargling, she's waiting for her Daddy to teach her."

Rhodey didn't quite know how to feel about that, so he settled for smiling again and taking Arianna's little hand in his own. "Could you… bring her tomorrow?" He asked quietly, still studying their daughter and taking in the subtle differences in her appearance from when he'd last seen her, a few weeks ago.

Arianna pulled on his shirt and ended up just pulling herself onto his chest. "Oh!" She exclaimed, pouting and attempting to push herself back up, but failing.

"Of course." Wanda replied happily, helping her daughter to sit up on Rhodey.

He felt a small pang of fear that he'd end up dropping her, but forced himself to calm down. He still had full function in his arms, and she weighed very little, so he could just keep her happily on his chest. He put his arms as barriers around her, helping her to stay sitting up, smiling when she made another excited sound and wiggled around.

For the first time in weeks, he was absolutely certain that everything was going to work out.

* * *

On Arianna's seven-month 'birthday', Rhodey was deemed well enough to sit on the couch, propped up on the armrest. The constant aching in his back was starting to diminish, for which he was thankful, and he was relieved when, the week previous, he had been able to weakly wiggle his left leg- giving doctors hope that his mobility could still be salvaged. He was starting to regain feeling in his feet, too, and he hoped that meant he wasn't paralysed after all.

Arianna was lying on a blanket on the floor, kicking her little legs as she gnawed on a plastic teething ring and drooling _everywhere_. He smiled fondly at her.

"Sh-" Wanda cut herself off with a guilty glance at the baby, searching through the diaper bag and then looking around. "I forgot her diapers- I have to go grab some." She said, standing and heading for the door - without Arianna.

"Wait, what about-" But Wanda was already gone. Rhodey sighed and looked back at their daughter, who was babbling to herself contentedly. He could just keep an eye on her, right? It couldn't be that-

He watched with pride as the little girl rolled onto her belly, got onto her hands and knees, and began to crawl away. _She can crawl?!_ He internally exclaimed. When had that happened? He quickly reached for his phone and trained it on Ari, taking a short video of the girl as she quickly crawled away. _Wait… she's getting too far away_. With alarm, Rhodey watched as she sped up, turning out of sight around the corner of the couch.

Before he could think better of it, Rhodey awkwardly manoeuvred himself off of the couch and onto the floor, then painfully flipped onto his belly and began army crawling after her as quickly as he possibly could. His stomach dropped as he finally regained sight of her- she was headed right for the window! It might have been too high for her to reach, but just in case... He burst forward with more speed while she looked back at him, giggled, and went faster. Ignoring his protesting back, Rhodey made hot pursuit around a few misplaced toys, his legs dragging limply behind him, and then shot his arms out and grabbed the child up, rolling onto his back again, out of breath. "Gotcha…" He breathed, lungs burning and arms absolutely sore. He set her to lie on his chest.

Wanda walked back in, carrying diapers and a small container of little baby snacks, and dropped them off to the side. She grinned at them, pulling out her phone and snapping a few pictures. "See, I _told_ the doctors you were fine to be off bed rest!" She announced.

Rhodey groaned and dropped his head to the ground. Arianna just clapped and giggled.

* * *

"Tony, no." Rhodey answered with a roll of his eyes as his best friend showed him one of hundreds of blueprints he'd created. "The damage is to my lumbar, anyway- that invention would alleviate pressure to my thoracic." Tony wasn't one to forget such important details, so this just confirmed Rhodey's suspicions that Tony had been losing _lots_ of sleep as he mass-produced literally hundreds of ideas to try and 'fix' Rhodey.

Tony nodded and crossed the item off the list. "Alright, how about this?" He brought up another hologram. "We infuse the bones of your legs with this new tech I've been fiddling with- it'll respond to the waves of the implant we'll install behind your ear and manually move your legs that way." Rhodey didn't like the sound of that at all.

"Yeah, but if that's compromised somehow, I would lose control of them- maybe someone else could even control them. Why are we adding a middle man? I want to be able to move my legs of my own accord- I just need help building them up again so they can support me." He reminded his friend patiently- Tony felt very guilty about his injury, he knew, and he couldn't find it in himself to snap at his friend when he was trying so hard to help him.

Tony frowned, clearly having liked that idea, but took that off the list too. "Okay, um… what about this? We surgically remove your spine and replace it oh-so carefully with a brand new Iron Man spine- you'd be unstoppable." Rhodey couldn't help but stare. He had to be joking. Tony seemed to be thinking the same thing, because he pulled a face soon after he'd finished explaining. "Yeah, okay, it had seemed like a good idea at the time, but saying it out loud…" He discarded it. "I guess the best option, then, would be these." He brought up an image of high-tech leg braces. "They'll let you go through PT more easily and help support your weight until your muscles are back in working order."

"Tony, that," Rhodey clapped a hand on his shoulder, "is a genius idea."

* * *

Rhodey wheeled into his room as quietly as he could, seeing as it was rather late and he didn't want to wake anyone up with his constant clumsy collisions with walls. He was getting stronger every day, but walking was one of those things that he couldn't quite do yet- so he was confined to a wheelchair for the time being. Hopefully Tony would finish with those braces soon.

He instantly stopped moving when he saw Wanda, sound asleep, curled up with little Arianna in his bed. Apparently they'd been waiting to meet him after his PT was over and had fallen asleep at some point. Smiling fondly, he wheeled over and pulled the covers over the two the best he could from his awkward short height, but froze in alarm when Ari started fussing. He quickly went around the bed so he could be by her side, then decided that he'd be better off calming the baby before she woke her mother. He pulled the child into his arms before settling her on his lap. "Hey, cutie!" He cooed to her quietly. She giggled and clapped her little hands excitedly, clearly ready to go on some sort of adventure. He chuckled tiredly. "Ari, you never cease to amaze me with how much energy you always have." He mumbled. Well, now what?

Rhodey eventually decided that feeding her wasn't a bad idea- he had a feeling that was what had woken her up to begin with, because nothing outside of her own bodily needs could wake that girl up when she was really sleeping, and her diaper, upon a quick check, was found to be clean, leaving an empty stomach as the most likely cause. Carefully and slowly, he turned the wheelchair around, keeping one hand on the baby to make sure she didn't topple over, then he leant her against his chest so he could use both arms to steer the chair, still going much slower than usual. She was absolutely delighted with the brand new experience, and her chirps and excited noises made yet another smile pull at his lips- the kid always knew how to brighten his mood.

He thanked his lucky stars that Tony had modified the kitchen to accommodate his height while in his wheelchair, because that meant he could actually reach the cupboard holding Arianna's mashed-up baby foods. He opened the door to the cupboard and let Arianna curiously peek inside. "What're we feeling like tonight, my tiny darling? Squash? Mixed fruits?" She clapped her hands and he settled on mixed fruits- hopefully it wouldn't smell as bad as that awful squash. He couldn't reach up into her highchair, however, so he just laid down some paper towels to keep his pants somewhat protected from her messy eating and fed her right on his lap. She eagerly devoured the mush, getting it all over her face and hands and even on the nearby wall until it was completely gone. Then she belched contentedly and let him wipe her clean. "We need to start teaching you some manners, Princess." He fake-scolded the infant as he rolled her back to his room. He felt a surge of pride that he'd managed to feed his daughter all on his own- it felt good, being able to care for her again. He felt like it was only a matter of time before he'd be able to run alongside her as she grew and play with her without being restrained by his injury.

By the time he had manoeuvred the chair into his bedroom once again, Arianna was sound asleep in the crook of his arm, one little fist in her mouth and coated in drool. He chuckled and carefully lifted her back onto the mattress before sliding his socks off and hoisting himself up beside her, avoiding jostling her and Wanda. Then he properly tucked them all in, pressed a kiss to both of their foreheads, and fell asleep smiling.

* * *

Rhodey was slowly, carefully making his way along the parallel bars, upper body straining with the effort of keeping him upright. His head was drenched in sweat, not to mention the fact that his t-shirt was thoroughly soaked through as well. He'd gone over this simple exercise almost ten times in the past hour, determined to make more progress than usual. What definitely made it more bearable was the sight that met him whenever he paused and looked to the right- Wanda, hunched over, Arianna clutching her pinkies as she struggled to walk alongside her father. When he reached the end of the bars and turned around to go at it again, the ten-month-old would stop in her tracks and twist around until Wanda had her situated to walk right next to Rhodey once more. He loved Arianna, he really, truly did.

"I guess this was all perfectly timed," he joked between pants, "so she could learn to walk at the same time as me."

Wanda smiled softly. "I think it's just a coincidence." She replied softly, only glancing up at him to offer a smile before focusing on their ten-month-old again.

"I think coincidences are physically impossible for Avengers." Rhodey lightly argued, pausing for a moment to slightly adjust the position of one of Tony's prototype braces. Sometimes Tony was literally a miracle worker. Rhodey dipped his head a little to better see Ari's little face. "Hey, baby girl! You're doing so good!" He praised.

Arianna looked up, grinned hugely and then stumbled, quickly being stabilised by Wanda.

Tony - in all of his cockiness - walked in. "Don't distract her- she's obviously concentrating."

Rhodey rolled his eyes. "And I'm not?" He asked pointedly. "These braces are working really well so far, by the way." He added, as Tony was always asking for feedback.

"Oh, really? Any improvements you can think of?" Tony asked casually, waving at Arianna as he crouched down. "Come and give Uncle Tony a big hug!"

With Wanda's help, Arianna followed instructions and half-walked, half-ran over to him. She was instantly picked up by the much older man.

Rhodey couldn't help but smile at the sight- his best friend hugging his daughter. "Maybe some more support in the knee area- and some more padding on my ankles; they're getting a bit raw." He suggested.

Wanda took advantage of the moment of freedom and quickly excused herself to go grab something to eat for lunch, and Tony took her place in helping Arianna walk. "Seriously? Alright. Anything else you can think of? Lateral movements? Cup holders?" He asked, joking around.

"Maybe some AC?" Rhodey joked, nearly falling to the ground, as he hadn't noticed he'd reached the end of the bars, and attempted to carry on walking without the support of the two poles- an action that ended in him stuck in a bridge position to avoid completely slamming into the floor. Tony, in a flurry of action, scooped Ari up in one arm in one swooping motion and used the other arm to offer a hand to help Rhodey up. "I'm okay, I'm okay." Rhodey assured after a second, pausing for a few moments before trying to push himself up - but he did relent and let Tony help him up again. Tony hesitantly went back to helping Arianna walk after Rhodey had settled again and was holding onto the bars once more.

A few minutes later, there was a knock on the glass door- an elderly gentleman in a mailman's uniform shouted, "Is this the home of Tony… Stank?"

Rhodey couldn't help but crack up. "Yes. This is… this is Tony Stank. You're in the right place. Thank you for that!" He shouted back before turning around to go over the parallel bars once again. "Never dropping that, by the way. Table for one, Mr. Stank. Please, by the bathroom." He said airily, watching as his friend rolled his eyes and carefully set Arianna on her butt on the floor so he could go get the package.

"Shut up, Rhodes." Tony replied; he looked at the package and placed it on the nearby desk.

"You not going to open it?" Rhodey questioned.

Tony rolled his eyes. "Tell Daddy to be quiet." He instructed Arianna, opening the package.

"Dada-dada." Arianna muttered, pushing herself up but instantly falling back down and then trying again.

Tony discarded his package, which seemed to be a video - a truly old video - and helped Arianna up.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! *Takes a breath* That was a long and emotional chapter, and yes, Violet and I could have wrote so much more!**

 **Until next time!**

 **Oh, if you have time, i'd love a review! :D**


	8. Getting back to their routes

**Author's Note (Ashes):**

 **Now, that last chapter didn't have any Romanogers in - whoops! - but don't worry, this chapter does! Now, Violet and I got a little ahead of ourselves with Rhodey's chapter - and we decided that instead of skipping five or so months and continuing from the time where we left on the previous chapter, that we're going to go back and fill in the blanks (So to speak!)**

 **So, the next time Rhodey, Wanda and little Arianna make an appearance, we'll be up to date and they'll be at the place/time we left time - with little Arianna being ten months old!**

 **Now, there's no birthday to announce today, but Violet and I didn't want to wait until the next birthday (Which is still so far away!) to post! So, this chapter is for you!**

 **Thank you to the four who reviewed the previous chapter! I will be eternally grateful: DarylDixon'sLover; RomanogersLaucifer; Moustache1234; vlynetwilight.**

* * *

The mission to stop the other Winter Soldiers had been a surprisingly boring affair- they'd burst in, ready to take down what had the potential to be a humongous threat to the common populace, only to find their targets still in their glass containers, dead. That's when Zemo had finally shown himself, tucked away in a fortified hidy-hole. While he and Steve debated the events that occurred by his doing, Black Panther had somehow found a way into the alcove and suddenly Zemo was gone from the tiny window, leaving Steve to desperately try to peer in and see what was happening. After T'Challa had taken Zemo down, Steve eventually found a moment to pull him aside so they could bury the hatchet like mature adults. T'Challa gave Steve his word that he would leave Bucky alone, as he had been falsely accused and had helped bring T'Chaka's real killer to justice. Then, as promised, Bucky peacefully went back into the CIA's custody while Zemo was taken to a separate location while he awaited his conviction.

* * *

Steve paced the length of the back porch, one hand on his hip and the other holding the phone to his ear. "Are you sure? It isn't just a glitch?" He asked in disbelief, barely able to process what Sharon was saying.

"I'm telling you, everything about him is gone - it's like you've brought in James Barnes, who died in the 1940s. There's no evidence _anywhere_ about his crimes." Sharon clarified again.

Steve ran a hand over his mouth, hope blossoming in his chest. "So you're saying you have nothing on him. That means you can't legally hold him anymore, right?"

There was a second of hesitation before she responded. "We cannot charge him with anything, no. But he's being kept for the moment on grounds that he's dead, and we need to sort that out for him." Another pause, and this time her response was spoken more softly, quietly. "We have forty-three hours left before he'll be released, unless we find anything." Sharon informed him.

Steve smiled. "Alright, tell him I'd be glad to give him a ride to the base once he's released." He instructed, thanking God that this whole mess was actually wrapping itself up almost cleanly. Hopefully things could get back to normal soon.

"I have to go- I'll keep you updated and I'll let Bucky know." Sharon assured him. The line went dead rather quickly.

"Who was that?" Natasha inquired from the back door.

Steve put his phone in his pocket. "Oh, just an agent updating me on Bucky- apparently all of his information was deleted, so they don't have anything to hold him on. He's being released in forty-three hours."

Natasha nodded; there was something behind her eyes that he couldn't identify. "Alright." And then she turned and walked back into the house.

Sighing, Steve reminded himself that some things would need more work before they could return to normal.

* * *

Pepper looked through the baby onesies; she was now fourteen weeks pregnant and in the second trimester. And thankfully, her morning sickness had come to a halt. She knew she was lucky, as her morning sickness was only during the mornings, and stopped not long after she crossed into her second trimester.

She had received warnings to not buy anything until she was at least twelve weeks pregnant, as that is when most miscarriages happen - and, seeing as one in every five known pregnancies end in miscarriages, it was better safe than sorry. But now she was fourteen weeks pregnant with _no supplies_ for her baby. She needed to make sure she had at least the basics - at least, that's what she said when she left the tower that morning.

After going to three other baby shops, getting everything she bought delivered, she was now at her fourth. Of course, she didn't really need anything else, having bought enough onesies, wipes, socks, diapers and toys for at least the first year- but she just couldn't stop herself. There was no way this baby was going to be in need of _anything_ that it didn't have.

Pepper picked up the onesie and knew she needed it- after all, it was in the style of the baby's father's alter ego - Iron Man. It would be perfect. On the way to the counter, she picked up about twenty more items before paying and deciding to carry these few items home. It was only one bag- well, two by the time she'd gotten out of the shop.

* * *

Natasha, Steve decided, was a person that he would never fully understand. A sort of oxymoron, if that was possible. She was blunt and to-the-point, no-nonsense and _born_ to be taken seriously. She commanded respect simply by her presence, and she wasn't afraid to speak her mind. She showed no fear when addressing problems, and wasted no time.

Except, of course, for when they fought. He knew they weren't in the best of places currently, what with the stiffness still between them, and they had yet to sit down and discuss everything so they could get past it. Yet Natasha, Miss Direct, never instigated such a talk. She made it clear through her occasional stern looks that they _needed_ to talk, but she expected him to be the one to start the talking. Only when it came to Steve did Natasha become passive- well, passive-aggressive, at least. It was both infuriating and unnerving, because he felt like she was just waiting for an opportune moment to strike with all of her silence and broody looks.

Finally, after two days of such behaviour, Steve had had enough and decided that they would be talking right after Selina was tucked in, whether Nat liked it or not. While Natasha went over to Chloe's room to peek her head in and inform the teen that she had an hour before lights out, Steve took Selina into her own room and helped her change into her pajamas. "Stop wiggling and squiggling, little worm!" He teased as he tried to pull the soft shirt over the child's head. Her head finally popped out, her dark hair a matted mess after being rubbed against the inside of the shirt, and her face was adorned with its usual giant smile.

"I'm not a worm! I'm the worm _princess_!" She giggled, grabbing his shoulder for support so she could step into her pants. Once she was dressed, she made a beeline for her toybox, but Steve's hand on her shoulder stopped her. "But I wanna play!" She complained, but trudged into the bathroom regardless and stepped onto her step stool so she could reach her toothbrush.

Steve chuckled as he supervised her. "You've been playing all day, goofball. Even worm princesses need their sleep." She had some difficulty squeezing the toothpaste out of the tube, so he helped her and then stepped back, letting her do the rest by herself. "Besides, if you don't sleep, when will _I_ get to sleep, huh? You'd keep asking me to play with you if you stayed up all night!" In all honesty, she'd probably zonk out the moment it hit ten past her actual bedtime, but he wasn't going to test that theory.

After her hair and teeth had been brushed, she gleefully jumped onto her bed and selected a bedtime story for him to read her. After that, he tucked the blanket around her and the stuffed bear that never left her side and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Goodnight, Selina. Sleep tight."

"Don't let the dragons bite!" She replied with another giggle that Steve couldn't help but smile at. Forget bedbugs- she was thinking of the _real_ dangers, here. He gave a little salute in confirmation before turning off the lights, making sure her nightlight was working, and slipped out into the hallway, quietly pulling the door closed behind him.

He ventured down into the kitchen, where Natasha was finishing putting the dinner dishes into the dishwasher. He leant against the counter silently for a few moments, knowing she could tell he was there, but not knowing how to start this conversation. "Nat, we should talk." He started.

Natasha nodded, closing and turning the dishwasher on before turning to face him. "I think that's a good idea - should we take this down into the basement? I don't think we should be overheard."

"Good call," Steve agreed, then turned and led the way down the basement steps, taking a seat in one of the armchairs. He waited until she was settled in the chair opposite before taking a breath and beginning. "Nat, I can tell you're angry at me- I don't know what the specific reasons are, but I've done enough crap the past few days that I'm sure the list is a mile long. I want to clear this all up before it ends up festering- so, why don't you tell me what you're mad about specifically."

"Have you ever thought that I was just pissed at you in general?" Natasha questioned, her voice laced with anger.

Sighing, Steve leant back in the chair, making himself comfortable and fixing her with a serious gaze. "Nat, I want more than anything to make things right between us- but I can't do that if I don't know the entirety of what's bothering you." He reasoned and calmly as he could.

"Fine." Natasha said, and moved herself into a more comfortable position as well. "Don't interrupt me." She added before listing what was bothering her. "You don't trust me- not completely. I believed that we trusted one another. There are several occasions where you _chose_ to not trust me over the last week. Firstly, not informing me that you were even alive after disappearing from the CIA at the same time as Bucky - who was definitely influenced by something deadly, as he'd moments before nearly choked me to death. Was it that hard to pick up the phone or send an encrypted email? I'm not even talking about your location- which you also clearly didn't trust me with." She sighed. "It's mainly down to the fact that you don't trust me, and I thought that we were a team, partners, lovers and together. But now I don't know who we are - which is frustrating, because I love you."

Steve wanted to dispute some of the things she'd listed, but wisely kept his mouth shut as he realised that she was right- when it came down to it, he had chosen not to trust her. At the time, he'd been thinking that he was protecting her, so that if something happened to him, the girls would still have a parental figure. However, he should have at least explained that to her at the time so she wasn't left wondering why he was leaving her out. Rubbing at the back of his neck, he nodded acceptingly. "Yeah, you're right. Even though I _do_ trust you, I made some bad decisions and didn't bother to try talking to you, at the very least. I should have shown that I trusted you, and I should have brought you into things, because ultimately it would have helped us a lot to have you. I was blinded by my own mission to save Bucky, and I didn't think of how that would affect anyone else. I'm sorry." He said sincerely, trying very hard to word it correctly so he wouldn't end up making things worse.

Natasha seemed hesitant. "I still can't trust you, though- can't trust that we won't be having this exact conversation down the line... things can still happen. Something happens with Bucky, or Sam, or even Scott, and you'd be off." She stated.

"I know, I know. Unfortunately, I'm often overcome with the need to help my friends- what sucks is that it can be at the expense of everyone else I care about." Steve lamented with a sigh. "But I think having this conversation will help me learn to stop and think before I act, and to keep you involved- now that I can see all of the possible consequences."

"Running headfirst into a situation is more likely to get your friends killed than help them, Steve." Natasha pointed out rather bluntly. "And I don't want to be… I don't want Selina to be a future consequence." She changed her sentence, showing how his actions really could be more dangerous than he'd thought. "Say you need to run out and help Bucky because he… got arrested again, or something - what if you just forget that you're supposed to be picking up Selina? You can't leave a child of her age to fend for herself after school."

Steve internally winced at that, and suddenly he was paranoid of answering any future calls for assistance, at least until after both of the girls were dropped off at some superheroes'-kids-only daycare. He adjusted slightly in his chair. "You're right." He admitted. "That's why I'm gonna need your help from now on, also. You can be my voice of reason and keep me from rushing into things, if you can." He chuckled.

She scoffed. "Yeah. I wanna put a tracker on you." She said with a light tone - however, he wasn't sure if she was serious or not.

"Why not just give me a collar in case I get lost?" He teased. "And I can only step out of the house if I'm on a leash." It was rather funny to think that he was being 'trained' to go off and save people _less_ , considering that seemed to be all people wanted from heroes.

She laughed too. "A collar is too easy to take off," was her only comment on the matter before sobering up and offering him a small smile. "We need to work together in everything we do. We can't be divided."

Okay, that was too good an opportunity to pass up. "I agree, Abe Lincoln." He teased, working in a little extra humour to the conversation before it got completely serious. Then he sobered as well. "You're right. We're a team." He stated.

Natasha sent him a confused look - of course, she wasn't American, no matter how much she sounded it. Even though she was adept in American history, some things she wouldn't understand. "Right… We are a team. Please don't do anything to change that."

"Don't worry, I won't." Steve said with a grin. "Oh, going back to the tracker idea - do you think we should put one on the girls?" He suggested.

Natasha instantly perked up. "I was thinking about that, just in case."

"Just in case Selina gets kidnapped or just in case Chloe suddenly decides to sneak out at night to hang out with a no-good boyfriend?" Steve asked, only half serious. Considering their… special circumstances, having trackers would just be a good idea in general, regardless of whether they had a specific reason to in mind or not.

"Both," she answered, and they went on to talking for most of the night in the basement before heading on upstairs.

As Steve passed Chloe's room at about three in the morning, he noticed her still fully dressed, asleep on the chair, her book carelessly dropped on the floor. Perhaps he should have set a timer for himself to remember to tell her to go bed. Sighing, he carefully lifted her and put her into her bed, then picked up her book, smoothed out the pages that had folded in on themselves when the book hit the floor, and set it on her nightstand. With one last glance around the room, he turned off the lights and slipped out into the hallway.

For the first time in the last few weeks, Steve fell asleep peacefully, mind at rest now that everything had been resolved.

* * *

Down in the basement, Steve smiled as he looked around the room one more time to make sure the floor was clear, then turned to the CD player and turned up the music that was playing to loud enough levels that anyone on the first floor could hear it. Then he stood and waited. As he'd planned, Natasha soon came down the stairs, looking absolutely beautiful in her leggings and t-shirt, her red hair pulled up in a messy bun- today was one of her self-assigned chore days, where she obsessively deep-cleaned their already spotless house. He'd tried to protest- she did so much around the house already, and it wasn't even messy- but when that didn't work and he then offered to help her, she would tell him that it was something she needed to do, as she knew exactly how she wanted the house to look when she was done and besides, she was going stir-crazy and needed something productive to do. But he was determined to give her a break of some sort, to get her to loosen up and have a little fun.

He smiled at her while her gaze was curious and confused. "What is this?" She asked.

Instead of answering, he went over to her and extended a hand. "May I have this dance, Mi'lady?" He asked.

She raised an eyebrow, but stepped towards him, accepting his hand. "What's the occasion?"

Steve's smile grew. "Just thought it had been too long since we last danced, is all." He replied, easily guiding her through the simple yet rather intimate dance- well, he wasn't leading too much, as she knew the dance almost as well as he did.

"Well, we should definitely find more reasons to dance." Natasha decided with a sincere smile.

Steve chuckled and twirled her. "Since when do we need a reason to dance?" He led the way through some more complicated moves, but they flew through them seamlessly with an almost practiced grace. "Man, I forgot how good of a dancer you are." He commented.

She smiled, almost laughing at his comment. "You're right- we don't need a reason." She agreed happily, resting her head against his shoulder, slowing the dance.

"Oh! Are you dancing?" Selina's little voice piped up eagerly from the stairs. "Can I dance too?" She asked hopefully, clutching Mr. Kyle to her chest excitedly.

Natasha hummed thoughtfully, looking at Steve. "Did you finish your sandwich?" She asked Selina, turning her attention back to the girl at the top of the stairs.

"Uh huh!" Selina replied.

Steve smiled when Natasha pretended to think before looking back at him. He laughed, seeing Selina practically jumping with anticipation. "Of course- come on down!"

The girl happily pranced down the stairs, jumped off the bottom step and ran over to them. She cocked her head at the way they were dancing. "Wait, that looks weird." She observed, confused. Steve chuckled.

"Really? This is a special dance that all the princesses must know for when they dance with their princes!" Steve declared, pretending to be surprised she didn't know whilst twirling Natasha again.

Selina's eyes widened comically. "Really?"

"Really really." Steve replied.

The little girl giggled excitedly before stepping closer, holding out a little hand to Steve. "Teach me!" She cried.

"What do you say?" Natasha prompted with a raised brow.

Selina blushed a little and amended, " _Please_ teach me!"

As if Steve could possibly say no to those huge blue eyes. He ended his dance with Natasha with a flourish before answering. "Sure- Nat, would you mind me switching partners for a few minutes?" He asked Natasha, mostly just to be polite, as he already knew her answer.

The woman gave a small smile and said, "As long as I get you back afterwards." She stepped away and settled onto the couch to watch, holding onto Mr. Kyle at Selina's request so the girl could have both hands free.

Steve now addressed his new dance partner. "Alright, the first rule about dancing with a partner- make sure their hands stay firmly between your hips and your ribs." He said this sternly, meaning it jokingly for Natasha's sake- she rolled her eyes- but also being serious enough for Selina to know she should remember this. "If he gets wandering hands, you slap him and walk away." Selina's eyes were wide again and she nodded. Satisfied, Steve moved on to actual dancing rules. "Second rule- the man leads."

"Leads what?" Selina asked, absorbing his every word like a sponge.

"The dance." To demonstrate, he got down on his knees to be at her height and gently took her hands, then showed her their correct placements in his hand and on his shoulder before putting his right hand on her side. He slowly swayed back and forth. "See, all you have to do is follow what I do- just copy me." A few experimental steps from side to side. He offered her an encouraging smile. "Perfect! You're a natural." He praised. She positively beamed at him before returning her gaze steadfastly to their feet- well, her feet and his knees. After that he slowly taught her the slightly more complex moves, such as forward and backward steps, and soon she was giggling with joy.

"I'm doing it! Natasha, look!" Selina cried as they continued to practice.

Natasha clapped. "Very good!" She complimented shortly but with enthusiasm.

Steve chuckled and carefully twirled their daughter, cherishing the sounds of her enjoyment.

* * *

 **Author's Note (Violet):**

 **Hello, lovely readers! This is Violet! Thank you all so very much for reading, and I really hope you enjoyed this chapter! We worked super hard on making this perfect- oh, if only you could hear half of the conversations between us as we write! I swear, it's one of the most hilarious and unique experiences ever! :P All positive, except for when Ashes insists I write everything "Briterishly", with those weird extra u's and z's replaced with s's.**

 **Anyways, it's an hono** _ **u**_ **r to have your readership! Have a fantabulous day!**


	9. Life

**Author's Note (Vanilla):**

 **Hello, all! Sorry for making you all wait over a week, but, Violet and I had a lot of discussing to do. And now, we know for sure the direction we are taking!**

 **MY LOVELY READERS, PRETEND IT IS THE 19TH TODAY, AS I'M TOO IMPATIENT TO WAIT FOR ANY LONGER TO POST THIS CHAPTER! Today, is the day, that the amazing Benedict Cumberbatch was born into the world - who else is looking forward to him playing Dr. Strange?**

 **Now, I have been asked by a few people to have Chloe's POV, and here we have it! It's not all in Chloe's POV, but it's the start or an important arc for her!**

 **Ginormous thank you to those who reviewed the previous chapter, and with my life being so busy and stressful lately, it's a great rainbow on my cloudy days! So, thank you: DarylDixon'sLover; Sportsfan64; Javie1998; RomanogerLaucifer; LilyRose14; vlynetwilight; Moustache1234; grossly-sweet; Princess2016; WidowBites22; Guest.**

* * *

Chloe took her time to comb her hair into a tight ponytail; her hair was starting to get a bit too long, but she'd make do with it. She quickly dug through her bag, grabbing the first top and jeans she found - she only wore the clothes Steve and Natasha bought her when she was requested to, or when they had guests or were visiting someone else. And though it had only been a few weeks since she had been taken in by the two superheroes, there was already a pretty solid routine - that is, if her foster parents didn't decide to get blown up or disappear.

She was spending time in the house today, with Selina and Natasha, as Steve was off to help Bucky with something - apparently, he was being released from the CIA. From what she had read about Bucky, she hoped they weren't bringing him here.

Chloe heard Natasha and Selina playing downstairs and sighed - she knew she had given them the cold shoulder, but she was getting too close. Letting herself hope was the worst thing she could do, deluding herself into thinking that _superheroes_ would save her from the system. And she took it out on them; they came back after going through hell, and she took out her frustration at herself for being weak on them. It wasn't their fault she was in the system, and it wasn't their responsibility to 'save' her from it, either. She needed to depend on herself, and remember to accept what is given - as it won't always be on offer.

Okay, time to apologise; then hopefully they'd still help her through the court case - which she was dreading. She'd start with Natasha, seeing as she was here, and talk to Steve later. Besides, she should probably apologise to Natasha first regardless; she had gone off on her the most. It was never okay to be rude or disrespectful.

By the time she had gotten downstairs, Selina was mixing… something and Natasha was standing to one side on the phone.

"We're making cupcakes!" Selina exclaimed, lifting her batter-covered hands to show her sister.

Natasha waved to her in greeting. "Don't worry, Pepper, you've still got three months. Yes, yes, of course, we'll come to your baby shower. Of course - yes, okay."

Chloe sat opposite Selina on the island and helped her. "You're all sticky." She observed with a laugh, and was soon joined by Natasha - whose eyes actually widened at the amount of mess Selina had made; it appeared that it wasn't this messy when she'd started her phone conversation.

"I think that's mixed enough," Natasha said, slowly prying the child's fingers out of the bowl, and then attempting to stop Selina from licking the mixture off of her hands.

"Mmm! It's really good!" Selina informed them as she was placed on the counter next to the sink.

Natasha turned on the taps. "Yes, I'm glad. Time to wash your hands… and arms… and face."

Chloe laughed. "It might be easier to just hose her off."

The look on Natasha's face was complete agreement, but she didn't move the child. "We might have to resort to that."

The rest of the day was as easy as this; the cupcakes were surprisingly good, even though they had only made half of what was intended. And apart from them all sneaking one, they were all iced and teased all three females until after dinner.

Everything seemed so normal around dinner, like a proper family, even Steve returning home ten minutes before it was cooked. The day was just so perfect, so lovely, that Chloe didn't have the chance to talk to Natasha. And now that Selina was asleep, she decided that now was when she had to talk to them. She didn't want them to dismiss or ignore her bad behaviour.

Chloe stepped down the stairs and into the living room, where Steve and Natasha were seated on the couch - the TV wasn't on, so she had to wonder what they were doing. But she couldn't wonder for long, as both of them were looking at her patiently.

"Everything alright, Chloe?" Steve asked, breaking the slightly awkward silence caused by her not saying anything.

Chloe nodded. "Yes. I wanted to apologise for… my disrespectful behaviour earlier." She apologised, but everything else she had planned to say just flew straight out of her mind. "I was… uhh… just stressed…" She drifted off, thinking of how to word what she had planned.

Steve was the first to offer an understanding smile. "It's okay, Chloe. There's nothing to apologise for." He assured.

Natasha nodded in agreement. "Everybody has those days, and if I had to apologise for every time I say something disrespectful..." She paused. "Let's just say, I'm glad I don't have to."

Chloe let out a breath of relief, and even though she felt like she should say more and had planned to do so, their understanding of the matter and the fact that they weren't asking for an explanation put her at ease and she decided that it wasn't necessary. She nodded with a small and grateful smile. "Thank you. I'll head to bed, then."

"Hold on, Chloe," Natasha said, standing up. "I wanted to talk to you about the court case."

If she was honest with herself, Chloe didn't want to talk about it- or even _think_ about it. But she did need to be prepared and it was coming up - she couldn't ignore it forever. "Sure. What about it?"

"Pepper mentioned earlier about setting up a fake court scene so you can become more familiar with the procedures and orders. And I want to arrange a meeting with one of the lawyers to go over everything you might be asked - is that okay with you?" Natasha asked.

Chloe hesitated, her eyes widening and jaw slacking - she was not expecting so much, and that just made her feel worse about being rude before. It appeared that they were keeping their word about helping with the court case - she just hoped no 'superhero' business came up that would make them have to choose; they all knew it wouldn't be her. "Uhh- yeah, yeah." She replied.

"Great- I'll see if I can set it up for sometime this week - possibly in the afternoon on Thursday when you visit your new school. Oh, and don't forget to set your alarm for when you start school next Monday." Natasha said.

Again, the teen nodded. "That sounds great." She said, and then walked off - she hated starting new schools, but now her mind was filled with everything about the court. She didn't want to go. She didn't want to testify, but she knew she couldn't back down now. She had to take a few breaths to keep herself calm as she made her way back to her room and onto her bed, where she laid for hours, contemplating everything life was throwing her way.

* * *

Tony finished the new machine he had created for Rhodey with a flourish - his friend was getting better and better with each passing day, and so there were always new obstacles in the way. He wanted to make sure Rhodey didn't miss anything right now, especially with his daughter. He glanced over at the range of inventions he'd made recently - some for Rhodey, some for Pepper, some for his Iron Man suit, and then a few random ones that could be helpful with a child in general. That's when he realised his lab was the biggest hazard and then subsequently realised that his whole house was a hazard. He hummed to himself as he walked out of his lab, deciding to see what inventions he needed to make to keep his future child from crawling out of a window or into his lab - stair gates were generally too small and low-tech. It would be an embarrassment for him to use them.

Speaking of embarrassments, one of his older cleaner 'bots was busy trying to vacuum the rug. The key word there being _trying._ He'd much improved on the design since he'd loosed this one in his house, but every time he resolved to throw it out, it would conveniently disappear until he was distracted by other tasks to complete. Sighing, he knelt over to pick it up- and was startled when a weight was suddenly on his back as he was straightening back up. Heavily pregnant or not, Pepper could be startlingly stealthy.

"Tony, my love, could you make me some pancakes?" She asked as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders from behind.

He chuckled fondly. "Sure, just let me- what the-?" He cut himself off with an exclamation of surprise as he moved away from his wife. It took him a moment to figure out what had happened, but when he did, the surprise faded away into laughter.

"What's wrong?" Pepper asked with concern, hands going to rest on her belly.

"Nothing- it just seems our dearest son has taken after you in terms of kicking my ass." He replied. She lost her look of confusion and began to laugh as well.

"Well, you _need_ to get on those pancakes!" She jokingly scolded. "Clearly he's inherited your impatience."

Laughing harder, Tony led the way to the kitchen so he could honour her request.

* * *

Chloe rolled over, letting out a yawn as she looked at the little girl standing at the edge of her bed. She knew by the lack of light that it was the middle of the night. "Sel - you're supposed to be in bed."

"I… can't. My room's too big." The little girl complained, wiping her eyes. "Can I sleep with you?"

Chloe sighed softly; she understood where Selina was coming from- new house, new parents, and meeting new people every five seconds. The girl had simply latched onto Chloe, which the teen didn't mind, but, sooner or later, she'd be gone, too. "Why don't you go to Steve and Nat?" She suggested encouragingly.

But Selina quickly shook her head. "No… what if… what if they get angry? Or… they send me back to my bed?"

Chloe sighed and lifted up her covers, offering the younger girl an understanding smile. "Alright, climb up."

Selina didn't hesitate to scurry onto the bed, nestling herself on one side with a sleepy smile. "Thank you, Chlo!"

"Any time, Sel," Chloe replied, yawning once more as she snuggled into her blankets and went back to sleep.

* * *

Natasha silently watched the two girls until she was sure they were both peacefully sleeping before stepping lightly back into her room, where Steve had been waiting.

"Was it an intruder?" He asked, obviously knowing the answer - he had followed her, and they both knew she knew it.

"Selina had a nightmare," Natasha stated with a furrowed brow as she slipped back into bed. Selina was five, and had been their daughter for nearly six weeks - but, sometimes, it appeared she was closer to Chloe than to them. Natasha understood and accepted that she couldn't fully understand what either of the girls were going through, but it did hurt that Selina was almost _scared_ to wake her or Steve up. "She didn't want to wake us up." She added.

Steve hummed, lying back down. "So we'll tell her tomorrow that she _can_ wake us up." He said, tugging her to lay down too.

"Let's leave it- we don't want her to think she did something wrong," Natasha replied, lying on her back. "I'll intercept her next time." She decided, looking at Steve for his approval. Being parents was still a very new experience, and, to be honest, she was pretty sure she wasn't doing a very good job. But she set herself missions to help make the new tasks seem more doable. Chloe and Selina were both successfully enrolled in school, they were always dropped off and picked up by somebody they already knew - but it was usually her or Steve. They were both fed, clothed, cleaned, and seemed happy. But her main focus right now was Chloe's upcoming court case; it was still a month away, and it made Natasha annoyed at how long it was taking, but they still had a lot of work to do. And now, she had a new mission to ensure that Selina knew how much they cared for her and that she _could_ wake them up at any time in the night.

"Everything will be fine." Steve murmured in her ear, sliding an arm around her.

Natasha took a breath before forcing her brain to turn off so she could get some sleep.

* * *

Pepper strolled happily down the sidewalk, enjoying the fair weather and the chance to get a little exercise into her busy schedule- especially since walking was good for the baby. She held her phone loosely to her ear.

"Oh, just wait till you see what I got for the girls!" She was saying to Natasha. "I got Selina this pretty little dress, and I got Chloe this beautiful necklace- I also got some more onesies for my little watermelon!" She explained eagerly, adjusting the many bags on her arm.

"You went shopping again? You're definitely going to be their favourite aunt." Natasha replied, sounding distracted.

"I'm everyone's favourite!" Pepper pointed out cheerfully. After a few minutes, Natasha had to hang up, so Pepper just enjoyed the scenery around her as she got closer to Stark Tower. Just a block away from the Tower, however, she suddenly felt her senses go on full alert as she eyed a rather shady-looking man coming from the opposite direction. For all intents and purposes, he seemed like a normal guy- but something about his gait had her getting nervous with each step that carried them closer to intersecting.

Soon he was close enough for her to see what was clearly a pocket-knife bulging in his jeans pocket. Her staring seemed to catch his attention because then he was suddenly _looking at her_ , and his smile seemed wolfish instead of friendly. One of her hands brushed against her stomach. She was in no state to fight off an attacker- was he targeting her? Would he try to mug her? Her heart slammed in her chest as he casually slipped his hands into his pockets, whistling as he walked by. There weren't very many people on this side of the street at that moment, so she felt exposed and vulnerable.

Pepper could see it when he began planning his attack, so she began trying to keep a distance between them. However, he was still too close for her liking and he was getting even closer, and soon he'd stop walking casually and pull out his knife and try to hurt her and- the baby! She had to keep the baby safe!

The moment they passed each other, she panicked and launched her phone at him, hitting him solidly in the shoulder and making him jump and cry out in annoyance- clearly, he hadn't expected his poor helpless victim to catch on! Without giving him the chance to retaliate, she ran forward as hard as she could and shoved him to the ground, turning heel immediately after and run-waddling all the way home.

"Tony! Tony! He-he-" She all but screamed at her husband as she burst into their living room from the elevator, hardly able to breathe and _really_ needing to pee- the running had apparently bounced the baby against her bladder like it was a trampoline. Tony looked rather stunned to see her like this and immediately ran to her side, taking her bags from her arm and dropping them to the floor, taking her in his arms.

"What happened, Pep?" He demanded, holding her at arm's length, firm hands on her shoulders. She took a moment to calm down a little.

"Th-this guy, he- he tried to mug me!" She cried. Tony paled and rage and concern and terror played out on his face, but she talked over his attempts to glean more information. "He had a _knife_ in his pocket, and he looked at me when I saw him, and I just _knew_ he would try to mug me, so I- I pushed him down and ran!" At the explanation, Tony's expression changed into simple worry.

"How did you know he wanted to mug you if his knife stayed in his pocket? How did you know he had a knife?" He asked once she was done. _He doesn't believe me_! She thought, panicking again.

"I-I saw the shape of it in his pocket! And-and-" She trailed off, bursting into tears. Tony's eyes widened and he pulled her into a hug, patting her back.

"Hey, now, alright, I'm sorry- you did the right thing… Even though you technically attacked him without him instigating…" She made an offended sound, so he stopped that nonsense- he was stupid to think she couldn't hear his mumbled comments to himself when she was _right there-_ and just continued telling her she'd done the right thing. "You kept our baby safe, Pep." He assured.

Sniffling, Pepper pulled away and, wiping the tears from her face, said, "You're damn right I did," a small smirk of pride pulling at her mouth as her usual determination and general toughness returned.

* * *

Bucky sighed as he followed his carefully-laid-out morning routine; it seemed that since Steve and Nat moved out, everybody slept in until at least nine a.m. Although, he did spend a lot of time with Vision these days. The worst thing about his days was when Wanda insisted that he'd be fine watching her and Rhodey's daughter. He very, very carefully carried the little nine-month-old girl to either Vision or Sam and they shared the responsibility - how was Wanda not scared that he'd _break the baby?_

But at least he had his freedom… or at least, his prison was the size of a mansion. Even though he wasn't as oblivious as Steve was when it came to big events in the last seventy years - as he remembered every time he was woken up, and people talked - he had missed out on a lot. And being on house arrest with a little private theater really did help things - although, he's not sure Sam's selections are the best things to fill his mind up with.

Steve seemed to visit very regularly, usually every other day, which was great - he loved seeing his best friend. And they talked daily. The most fun was sending the text messages- Rhodey was the most help when it came to that sort of technology- and he also managed to figure out how to use YouTube and other really complicated computer programs.

He had decided today to go for an extra long run, as yesterday he'd cut his usual run down by half an hour. In all fairness, he had also run longer the day before, but he didn't have anything else to do - that was until he saw a familiar motorcycle pull up at the base and jogged over to where it had parked, greeting Steve as he got off the bike.

"Hey, Buck! How are you?" Steve asked happily. He started walking beside Bucky as they headed to the compound.

Bucky smiled widely at him, already having regained his breath. "Good. What's buzzin', cousin?" He questioned.

Steve shrugged, smile still in place. "Great, as per usual. Selina says 'hi', by the way."

He raised an eyebrow at his best friend; he'd had no idea that Steve spoke about him to his children - or child... he was really confused about the difference between fostering and adoption. "Tell her that I say 'hi' too." He replied, not really knowing what else to say on that matter, but then curiosity peaked. "When am I going to meet the infamous Selina?"

Steve chuckled. "I was thinking about bringing her for a visit- once she's more settled, though." His chuckle turned into a full-out laugh as he seemed to remember something. "Oh, you should have seen her face when I told her where I was going- 'To see Bucky, my friend.' 'Oh! Where is he?' 'Um… at my work, with some other friends.' ' _Oh_! Lots of friends? I wanna meet your friends!' She loves people, and apparently thought I didn't have friends, so when she found out I have several…" He trailed off, affectionately amused.

"She sounds like a sweetheart," Bucky replied with a smile. "Take your time, though, but I'm getting a handle on holding a child." He paused. "Although Arianna still wiggles a _lot_ , even more as she's getting older!" He said with a bit of fear in his eyes. "It's like she _wants_ me to drop her!" At Steve laughing at him, he continued. "And now she crawls! You can't just put her down and make sure she doesn't roll over… now she _crawls!_ Do you know how scary that is?" He paused. "Once… Sam and I lost her." He confessed with a hushed whisper.

Steve, to his credit, apparently tried to keep from laughing at that- but ultimately failed. "That's hilarious! I'm _so_ glad we didn't adopt a baby- although Ari _is_ pretty cute." When they reached the door, Steve held it open for Bucky like a true gentleman. "Ladies first," he announced with a flourish.

Bucky softly glared at Steve before holding his head high and walking through before turning around and curtseying. "Thank you, you fuddy-duddy." He teased.

Steve put a hand over his mouth and gasped, sounding aghast. "You're just jealous that you're not a ducky shincracker like me!"

Bucky scoffed. "We both know you're a dead hoofer, Stevie." It was highly amusing that Steve was deeming himself a good dancer when they both knew he was useless and Bucky was the dancer out of the two of them. "And even if you _were_ a ducky shincracker, your moves would be completely hairy now."

"Woah, don't flip your wig, chrome-dome!" Steve retorted, elbowing his best friend with a laugh.

Bucky grinned at him, flipping his hair dramatically over his shoulder. "Actually, it's L'Oréal." He spoke, and then laughed at Steve's confused face. "I'm definitely up with the times, fat-head."

Steve raised a brow. "Must be killer-diller…" He commented before crossing his arms fake-sternly. "For that insult, young man, you're demoted to the bathtub." Then he broke into laughter again. "Man, I forgot how fun it is to speak forties!"

Bucky laughed with him, throwing his arm around his friend's shoulders. "It's times like this that I actually miss the war and bad sleeping arrangements."

Steve reciprocated the gesture and they marched down the hall, arms around shoulders. "Yeah- simpler times." He agreed.

Right now, Bucky knew that his favourite times were when he was with Steve.

* * *

Natasha hung up the phone, containing her laughter as she heard Pepper's version of what happened. Of course, she knew the truth, having spoken to Tony previously, but she'd allowed Pepper to speak uninterrupted. Seconds after the phone disconnected, she let out a short laugh. "Hey, Steve!" She called down to the basement from the kitchen. "You have to hear this."

"What?" He called back, coming up the stairs, looking curious. "Did one of Tony's 'bots get beat up by a possum again?"

She let out another chuckle. "No, not that he's told us. But Pepper _did_ attack a defenseless man earlier on the street."

Steve stared at her. "What?"

"Yeah," Natasha confirmed. "She insists that she was walking down the street, he had a weapon and was going to attack her." She informed him, stopping to let him react - also, it was too funny for her to continue straight away.

He paled a little, apparently forgetting that she'd called the man 'defenseless'. "What? That's terrible! Is she okay?" He demanded.

Yep, she was expecting him to not be pleased when hearing that Pepper was 'nearly attacked'. "She's fine. As the guy got near, she pushed him into the road… and ran straight home." She confirmed, once again stopping.

Steve nodded approvingly. "Good- piece of trash deserved it." He said. "Are they going to report him to the police?"

"No. Tony got up security footage, and Pepper simply attacked him for no reason. He went to the police and pressed charges. But Tony's convinced him to drop those charges - and just for clarification, his 'weapon' was a Snickers bar." Natasha informed him. There was one good thing about never getting pregnant - she'd never have to deal with the irrational hormones.

Steve was once again staring at her, but after a moment he burst into laughter. "A-a Snickers bar? That's _hilarious_!"

She nodded in agreement. "I know." Natasha took a few moments to let herself laugh again before sobering up - mostly, anyway. "How's your workout coming?" She inquired after a few minutes.

Steve smirked a lifted his shirt. "Well, my awesome abs are still there, so I'd say it's going well." He winked, flexing his arms. "This is the part where you giggle girlishly and swoon." He added with another wink.

After rolling her eyes rather obviously, she decided to play along. "Oh my! You're so… hot! I can barely stand! Take off more clothes!" Natasha cried dramatically, undoing his belt and then slowly pushing him into the basement. The kitchen was very open, meaning if they weren't paying attention and either of the children walked down the stairs, they'd have a direct view - and they didn't want that. However, the basement had a door, and that was enough privacy for them.

* * *

 **Author's Note (Violet): Hey, guys! I'm gonna say this right now- the Forties-speak scene was SO MUCH FUN! Should probably include a translation list here…**

 **Fuddy-duddy= old-fashioned person**

 **Ducky shincracker= great dancer**

 **Dead hoofer= Poor Dancer**

 **Hairy= old/out dated.**

 **Flip your wig= lose control of yourself**

 **Chrome-dome= bald dude**

 **Fat-head= stupid guy**

 **Killer-diller= some good stuff**

 **Bathtub= motorcycle sidecar**

 **And for the L'Or** **é** **al - Vanilla and I spent a good ten minutes trying to figure out how to get an accented e on a hp keyboard- still don't know, actually. Thankfully, Tech Support Vanilla finally said 'screw this', Googled 'e with an accent', copied and pasted it on the document and fixed the font. Seriously, WHO chooses the HARDEST POSSIBLE NAME for their freaking shampoo company?**

 **Oh, and while we were Skyping (as we often do while writing together), I heard a weird moany-groany sound in her background, so I was like, "What's that groaning sound?" And she looks at me all deadpan and goes, "That, Violet, is called '** _ **wind**_ ' **." I kinda wished she'd screenshot(ted?) my face right then.**

 **And final little tidbit- I totally put *First name deleted* in that second story, but she keeps changing it to 'Violet'. I DON'T CARE IF THEY KNOW MY FIRST NAME, VANILLA!**

 _ **IT'S PRIVACY ISSUES, VIOLET! AND NO MATTER WHAT YOU DO, I AM NOT POSTING IT!**_

 **That's what you think. But I can be quite persuasive. POST IT. POST IT. RESPECT THINE SAILOR!**

 _ **That's what I know - remember, I'm older and wiser. And, I'm the CAPTAIN OF THIS SHIP!**_

 **Old lady.**

 **Aaaanyway, that's all, folks! Have a fantabulous day/evening/night/whenever-this-is-for-you!**

 **REVIEW OUR STORYYYYYY!**

 _ **Don't forget to say please. Seriously, the young have no manners!**_

 **Oops! *bats eyelashes* Pretty please drop us a review! (I swear, she's being my frickin' mom right now)**

 _ **What have I told you, British terms, it's**_ **Mum** _ **.**_

 ***Revolts* AMERICA!**

 _ **Don't make me delete this conversation, the world 'America' does not classify as a properly formed reply or argument.**_

 **You're just talking all fancy for the readers. I can do that, too! Please, our grand following, please leave us with feedback on how your experience has been as you've perused our plentiful chapters of fiction!**

 ** _Thank you very much for reading everybody, we both highly appreciate it! We hope you enjoyed our little banter, let us know if you would prefer to see it again or otherwise! Have a fantastic day, week, year and life!_**


	10. Chloe's meltdown

**Author's note:**

 **I think I might officially be dismissing the… birthday rule, haha! It's just not working with my own inner scheduling! I'll probably still mention any birthdays that are nearby, but… I'm not waiting until 3rd August to post again :P**

 **There were a lovely eight reviews on the last chapter! It was a nice mellow chapter, wasn't it? Anyway, thank you to: DarylDixon'sLover; Sportsfan64; Moustache1234; Javie-1998; vlynetwilight; RomanogersLaucifer; Princess2016; Guest!**

 **Anyway! Without further ado (Otherwise, I'll end up blabbering on), here is what you can for - The story!**

* * *

Pepper read over her email for the eleventh time - after sending one with _two_ spelling errors earlier that day, she was not going to take any chances. She ran a hand over her extended stomach and decided that she _needed_ tomatoes - but not just any tomatoes, _tinned tomatoes_. Pushing herself up, she quickly waddled over to the nearby kitchen and grabbed herself two tins, a tin opener, and a spoon before waddling back and slowly sitting down.

Within seconds she had managed to open the first tin and proceeded to eat the tomatoes out of the tin with a spoon. Now, obviously, this wasn't Pepper's usual behaviour, but she _needed_ those tomatoes. Feeling instantly better - as she continued to eat them - she looked over her email and noticed a grammatical error. Frustrated, she put the comma into the correct place before sending it.

Right then, Tony walked in. "Hey, Pep. How…"

He didn't get a chance to finish his question as Pepper broke into tears. "It won't work! I can't send emails." She wept, unable to keep it in. She couldn't believe how many mistakes she had been making today.

"Woah… no, look, you just press send." Tony informed her, leaning past her to point out where to press.

"I know where to press! But… it's just…" Pepper huffed; he didn't understand. She took her tinned tomatoes and waddled out of the room. Men.

* * *

Chloe found that reading was becoming her safe haven more and more often lately, as the court case grew nearer. Whenever she was stressed, worried or not sure how to handle the impending court case, she'd fetch her book and curl up to read it. Her foster family was always understanding and didn't interrupt her while she read, and would accept her back into whatever they were doing when she was ready to.

Today had been a particularly bad day for her, as she had barely slept the night before from nightmares about the court case ending horribly, so she spent more time than usual buried in the pages of her book. She noted sadly that she was almost done with it, and wondered if she would have to start reading it all over again afterwards- she wasn't sure she would be comfortable asking for a new one. Or maybe she could search through the titles on her bookshelf and see if any were as interesting as this one…

Her thoughts were interrupted by little Selina gently grabbing her arm. Chloe looked at her questioningly. "Natasha said I could wake them up when I can't sleep, but… Can I please just go to you?" Selina asked shyly, seeming slightly embarrassed. "I just… I don't want them to get mad…" Chloe's expression softened and she put her book aside.

"Of course, Sel. You can wake me up anytime." She assured, giving the girl a small hug. Selina brightened.

"Thanks, Chlo!" She chirped, hugging her back before skipping off to play. Chloe watched her go with a faint smile before letting out a sigh. She just hoped that Selina wouldn't have to wake her up _too_ much because that combined with her own nightmares waking her up would end up with her getting significantly less sleep than was healthy.

Natasha came and sat opposite her, a soft smile on her face. "Hey, Chloe. It's nice how much you're helping Selina - but it would be helpful if you let her know that she can wake up Steve and I anytime, too - I think your approval on the matter would help."

Chloe furrowed her brows. "Why would that help? After what I just said, tacking that on would make her think I'm trying to shirk her off onto you. I won't do that." She said with as much determination as she could without sounding outright disrespectful.

Natasha raised an eyebrow for a split second. "It's not your responsibility; we don't want you burdened with it. As the parents-"

As she spoke, Chloe felt the muscles in her jaw and forehead tense more and more. What gave Natasha the right to talk to her like that? After all that she'd done? In that moment, something in her head snapped, and Chloe cut her off, anger making her do something that any street-wise foster kid would know was suicide. "As the _parents_ , you should be there for your daughter when she _needs_ you most! You weren't there when the nightmares started, so she went to me, and she'll _keep_ coming to me because I've proven to her that I can be there for her! I know you're going to help with the court case, and after that I'll be off to some other home until I age out, but until I have stepped foot out of this house for the last time, I'm going to _keep_ being there for her, and I won't force her to go to you two just to make you feel a little better about how you've been parenting her!" Chloe paused for a split second to take a heaving breath, her face fiery.

"Chloe. I think you should calm down and take some time to compose yourself." Natasha stared strongly.

That just served to fuel the fire further. "I don't think I do, Natasha!" She cried, self-control completely out the window by this point, but she couldn't find it in herself to care. "She needs someone to actually care about her, to show her love and give her some semblance of stability, and because of all the stunts you've pulled, that someone is me! At this point, she's not a _burden_ on me- she's _my_ responsibility because you two have been off getting blown up, prancing around with mass murderers and dumping us on your friends, so we can't even have the comfort of being in what is supposedly our _home!_ It's like being in the system all over again, only, this time, it's even worse because you keep making these empty promises about some sort of normal life for us, giving us- _her_ \- hope that this won't end like all the others, and then you go off and ruin any chances of this feeling like an actual normal _family_! I'm the only consistency she's had since you adopted her, and I'm not even a permanent fixture here! How is that fair to her? You chose her, you gave her the promise of a permanent family, of loving parents, and yet said parents are barely in the picture when she needs them!" She fought back a surge of tears and won because, in the end, she was too angry to really cry. By now her shouting had brought Selina running into the room, but upon seeing what was happening, the girl was now watching, little face twisted in confusion and worry, from the far corner, not going to either of them for comfort. Steve had come, too, but was now standing midpoint between Selina and where she stood opposite Natasha, watching Chloe seriously, expression unreadable. A small pang in her gut told her that she'd really done it this time, she'd be back in government housing by lunch tomorrow, but she still couldn't quite bother to worry about that. She continued to glare at the two for several long minutes after she'd finished, and there was a tense silence between them that no one seemed brave enough to break.

"Go to your room," Natasha ordered in a low, calm and controlled voice. When she didn't move, there was one syllable added. "Now."

Keeping her head held dangerously, defiantly high, Chloe gathered her book up and left the room in as dignified a manner as she could, heart breaking a little when she heard Selina burst into tears behind her. But she kept walking, without faltering, until she reached her room and carefully closed the door behind her. She put her book on her nightstand, turned off the lights and curled up around a pillow in the depths of her comforter. Only then did she cry.

* * *

Steve watched Chloe walk from the room, looking at Natasha for answers as to what set off the teenager. But, his attention was immediately averted when Selina began crying and he quickly scooped her up into a hug. "Hey, shush, it's okay." He cooed.

Selina shook her head into his shoulder. "It's my fault! It's all my fault!" She cried raggedly, voice muffled by his shirt, her grip around Mr. Kyle tightening. Steve held her closer, wanting to growl.

"No, Selina, none of this is in any way your fault." He said sternly, carding his fingers through her dark brown hair. When she just continued to cry, harder than he'd ever heard before, he picked her up and began to gently sway from side to side, not caring that there was a growing spot of warm dampness on his shoulder and neck. He shot Natasha a worried look.

Natasha ran a hand through her hair and shrugged, almost helplessly.

But Selina refused to calm down, and so they stood there, comforting her, for what felt like a lifetime. Even after her sobs had died down to hiccups and sniffles, however, Steve still held her to him, and they all three moved to the couch; Steve flipped the TV to a random children's channel and they sat in tired silence.

* * *

Steve pulled the pajama shirt over Selina's head, guiding her through the motions of getting ready for bed. She was definitely happier than earlier, as spending time with her adoptive parents had seemed to help brighten her mood. She was still worried about Chloe, he could tell, but at least she wasn't a blubbering mess anymore.

After a tiring three bedtime stories, Steve finally was able to tuck her soft blanket around her. She gripped Mr. Kyle to her chest lovingly. "Goodnight, Steve." She said sweetly. Steve smiled and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Goodnight, Sel. Sleep tight." He bade her as he went to turn off the light.

"Don't let the goblins bite!"

Steve had to chuckle at that, and decided to add, "Love you." She seemed slightly surprised at that, so she clutched Mr. Kyle closer to her and giggled. Smiling, Steve pulled the door closed behind him.

The smile slowly slipped from his face as he glanced at Chloe's closed door, and sighing, he trudged down the stairs to join Natasha. "So… We need to fix this…" He commented as he plopped onto the couch with a groan. Would this be an appropriate time to break out the beer?

"How?" Natasha questioned, looking at him.

He shrugged. "Well… we need to talk to her. Civilly. Get her to understand why we did what we did." He answered thoughtfully.

Natasha bobbed her head slightly. "And what about her attitude?"

"Uhm…" Steve paused. "Well, she does need to be corrected for it. She needs to learn that she can't address us like that. And she also needs to have the opportunity to apologise for it." He decided.

With a nod, she agreed with him. "Sure." It was obvious she wanted to ask exactly _how_ they would accomplish that but kept her mouth shut.

Steve nodded back and gave a small smile. "Well, let's do some damage control, then, shall we?"

* * *

Natasha rolled her shoulders before standing up, her hand squeezing Steve's shoulder as she did before leaving the room and making her way up to Chloe's room. She passed Selina's room and poked her head in to check on - she was sleeping peacefully, with her covers half on the floor. Silently stepping into the room, she replaced the covers neatly over the young girl. Taking one last look, a small smile graced Natasha's lips before she sighed and continued her route to Chloe's room.

Chloe looked up at her, and to her side was her bag packed neatly, only mostly hidden under the bed. It was clear she was expecting to be sent to another home.

"Can you please come downstairs?" Natasha said politely, in the form of a question. She waited for the teenager to stand up and walk past her, before giving the room another glance - Chloe had tidied up, even more than she usually would. Stepping into the room, opening a drawer, she saw the clothes which were bought specifically for Chloe and that almost broke Nat's heart.

Natasha walked in merely seconds after Chloe, when Steve was indicating for Chloe to take a seat, and resumed her seat beside Steve.

Steve sat forward, elbows resting on his knees. "Chloe, what you did earlier - the way you spoke to us - was wrong." He started. "We understand that you're frustrated, but you can't address us with such blatant disrespect."

Chloe sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "Alright, so are you sending me back tomorrow or right now?" She asked bitterly. Steve seemed slightly taken aback, so Natasha was the one to answer.

"We're not sending you away - what lesson would that teach? You need to take responsibility for your actions." Natasha said strongly, then looked at Steve to see if that was, in fact, the right thing to say - she was honestly at a loss of what to do with _children_. She would gladly take ten rounds with Bucky over this conversation - she only hoped she got better with time.

Steve nodded encouragingly but discreetly before returning his gaze to Chloe. "And what kind of foster parents would we be to take you on and then ditch you when things get slightly harder? We made a commitment, Chloe, and we're sticking to it." He said firmly. She was eyeing them both slightly warily, although there was some relief in her posture. "However, you need to understand that being completely disrespectful, challenging our authority, insulting our parenting, and being so aggressive about it that it terrified Selina all have consequences."

Chloe slumped her shoulders slightly. "I know." She whispered before clearing her throat and looking them in the eyes again. "What I did was wrong, so I'm sorry. I deserve whatever punishment you give me."

Steve nodded and looked to Natasha. "Any input on the punishments we discussed?"

Natasha's eyes actually widened as she stared at him; she was a hundred percent sure that they did _not_ discuss punishments. Was she supposed to say something vague or actually give a suggestion? "Oh… the first idea."

Steve nodded in agreement before looking back at Chloe. "How about you wash the dishes after dinner for a few days, and we'll leave it as that."

Chloe's eyes widened too, her mouth basically hanging open in shock. "That's… it?" She asked in disbelief, before apparently realising that it was unwise to argue lest she would lose the light punishment in favour of something harsher. She closed her mouth and nodded in acceptance.

"Unless you prefer a harder punishment? Say… cleaning the whole house?" Steve questioned.

Natasha was pretty sure that she had absolutely no idea what was going on right now and just pretended to be on Steve's side completely. Pretending that she knew what was happening.

Chloe made a nervous noise and shook her head. "No, no, that's alright." She assured, face flushing. "Thank you for being patient with me." She added.

"Chloe, we don't like being at odds with you in any way - you're a sweet girl, and we enjoy the time we spend with you every day. We just ask that you show us some respect." He explained sympathetically.

"Exactly. Now, do you have anything you wish to talk to us about _calmly_?" Natasha asked.

The teen looked thoughtful before answering, "Yeah, actually: why _did_ you leave?"

Steve leant back in his seat and thought through the answer. "It's a long story with many factors that you need to understand before I can explain why we left. Being part of the Avengers, you're often met with conflicting loyalties and expectations." He began.

Natasha's ears tweaked as she heard Selina step out of her bed; at Steve's head movement, he'd heard too. "I'll go check on her." She said, quickly standing up and walking from the room - leaving Steve and Chloe to talk.

As she rounded into the corridor, she saw a very confused and concerned Selina turn to look at her from Chloe's doorway. "Has she been sent away?" She asked with tearful eyes.

"No, no. She's downstairs." Natasha said softly, bending down to her level as the girl slowly wandered towards her. "What's wrong?"

Selina fiddled with her pyjama top before shrugging.

"Come here," Natasha said softly, before picking up the girl and carrying her back into her room, switching on the light. She hoisted her up before sitting on the bed. "You can tell me anything."

"I… uhm…" Selina started hesitantly. "It's… too big."

Natasha stroked her dark brown hair from her face; she'd heard Selina say that same thing to Chloe a few nights before. "What's too big? The room?" She asked- there wasn't an immediate reply, so she offered a solution. "We could put you in a smaller room?"

"No… I… the bed," Selina informed her. "It's… too much space. I'll get lost in it and gobbled up by monsters! And they come from under the bed which is _huge_ and… the bigger, the space, the bigger the monster!"

Natasha blinked and then called upon her years of training - then she promptly threw them out of the window; they were no help at all. She took a breath. "Monsters?" She looked around slowly. "I have a secret to tell you, little one."

Selina's eyes widened and she peered up at her with anticipation. "What is it?" She whispered conspiratorially. "I won't tell nobody, I promise!"

"Well…" Natasha started, looking around. "I am a monster hunter!" She announced in a hushed tone, placing Selina on the bed. "And if there's any here, I'll find them and protect you!"

"What? Really?" Selina cried excitedly. "That's so cool!"

Natasha jumped up and then scoped the place before doing a simple roll to the other side of the room and peering behind the dresser. "All clear here… but…" She slid down, slowly opening one of the drawers. "Still… all clear."

Selina watched with bated breath, eyes glued to her adoptive mother. "In the closet! I heard something when Steve tucked me in!" She informed in a hushed voice.

Without hesitation, Natasha did a somersault over to the closet and pulled open the doors. She thoroughly searched it. "If the monster was here, it's now gone."

"They must've heard you coming - are they a-scared of you?" Selina asked in awe, clutching Mister Kyle to her chest.

Natasha nodded and made her way back over to the bed, but before getting there, she quickly dropped down onto the floor and rolled under the bed, coming out the other side and jumping up. "Under the bed is all clear too… but you're right, it's big under there. They are scared of me, and my trusted Mr… Hawky, my cuddly bear." She said, picking up one of the bears from the toybox. "Did you want him to protect you?"

The child stared at the blue plushy with her mouth open for a few seconds. "He can protect me? Even Mister Kyle is a-scared of the monsters." She admitted. "And Mister Dragon got lost at the theater, so he doesn't protect me anymore." Her face saddened at the thought of the lost toy, but she was quickly back to awe as she examined the presented teddy again. "Hi, Mister Hawky!"

Natasha sat back down on the bed. "Hawky taught _me_ how to become a monster hunter, so he can definitely protect you and Mister Kyle. Also… if you are really good, he can teach you, too!"

If Selina's eyes had been wide before, they were dinner plates now. "I wanna learn! I wanna learn!" She grabbed the bear and squeezed him tight. "You'll keep me safe, won't you, Mister Hawky?" She asked the stuffed animal. She looked back to Natasha. "Thank you, Natasha!"

"You're welcome, do you think you'll be able to sleep now?" She asked softly, smiling at her.

Selina nodded and flopped down onto her pillow. "Uh-huh!"

Natasha pulled the covers up over her, leaning down and kissing her head. "I'll see you in the morning. Good night, Sel."

"G'night, Natasha," Selina replied, arms firmly around both of her stuffed bears.

With a smile, Natasha half closed the door before returning to the conversation downstairs with Steve and Chloe. She returned to Steve explaining why they decided to take Selina and Chloe to Clint's house instead of leaving them at the base and decided to jump in.

"Most people at the base are connected to the Avengers in some way, and because of what was happening, any of them could have been called out - meaning less stability for you and Selina. So, even though we relocated you again, it was to a place that I… we knew without a doubt that you'd be safe in."

"Oh," Chloe said quietly, understanding dawning on her face. "I get it now."

Steve sighed. "I think it's time for you to head to bed, Chloe. It's getting late." Nat could tell he'd been waiting for something to cut off their lengthy conversation- he looked exhausted, and with today's events, it wasn't surprising.

Chloe agreed reluctantly. "Alright. Can we… continue this? Soon?" She asked carefully. Natasha nodded before Steve could answer.

"Yes, of course. Now head off to bed so you're not grouchy tomorrow." She interjected. Chloe looked tempted to roll her eyes but didn't argue.

"Okay. Goodnight." With that final parting line, Chloe stood and climbed the stairs, closing her bedroom door behind her. Steve looked at Natasha tiredly.

"I'm so very glad that's over."

Natasha nodded in absolute agreement, even though she hadn't actually had to give a long explanation. "Oh, quick thing- I think we should buy Selina a new bed, let her pick one out." She said, looking at him.

He looked slightly confused but nodded nonetheless. "Alright. Anything particular in mind?"

She shrugged. "Just take her to a store and tell her to choose one." She said; in all honesty, she wasn't sure what kind of bed, but, a double bed for a five-year-old girl probably wasn't all that fun. "One with a slide, maybe."

He chuckled. "Wow, beds sure have changed from when I was a kid- back then, beds didn't levitate, or have slides, or their own wifi, or massage you. You just picked the size, lumpiness, hardness, and then you slept on what you got."

Natasha laughed. "Yes, a lot has changed since you were a child." He laughed slightly in response, his mind going adrift. "Come on, let's get some sleep… I have a feeling tomorrow will be a busy day."

Steve nodded and slipped an arm around her shoulders as they walked up the stairs together. They both peered into both of the girls' rooms to find them both flat out asleep. Natasha felt accomplished in her parenting at Selina still holding onto Mister Hawky - she couldn't wait to tell Clint.

Within minutes, they were both in bed, eyes closing - the day had its ups and downs, but it ended on a good note and that was all that mattered.

* * *

Maria took a deep breath as she stepped closer to where she knew Bucky was. Even though he was cleared of all crimes, he was on house arrest as he was still a target - if he were in public, who knew what would happen? She had suffered for breaking the law in order to give him his freedom, and she would do it again if required. However, Fury had been keeping her close and keeping her busy - his way of protecting her.

Even though it had been her choice, in the end, to keep her distance from the Avengers and Bucky, it hadn't been easy. But, it was for the best - she wasn't sure who for, though- better for her so more serious actions were not taken, or better for Bucky.

As she stood in the doorway, watching him silently as he threw the ball against the wall and caught it repeatedly, she decided that it had been for her. Even though at the time, she thought it was better for Bucky too, she wasn't so sure now. For some reason, she had expected him to be happy, but he had told her in the past how he didn't feel like he belonged - unless he was with her. Just because he had his freedom didn't mean he was happy.

It had been _months_ since she last saw him, and she was actually nervous to what his reaction would be. After all, she hadn't told him she was coming. There was a small thought in her mind that she could leave right now, but even if she wanted to, she couldn't- she wouldn't.

"Buck?" She spoke, gaining his attention.

His head snapped around to look at her, the ball forgotten as it bounced to the floor. They appeared to be frozen in that moment for a few minutes before Maria broke it and stepped forward. He was up on his feet, right in front of her in a flash. "Maria."

There was a pause as she attempted to force her heartbeat to go back to normal, but him being _this_ close to her so quickly was intoxicating. She took a breath and could instantly smell him - she really missed him. Her mind was pulling a blank for what to say; she had planned so much, ready to explain everything, but it was all gone. "Hey."

Bucky let out a breath, relaxing right before her eyes before pulling her into a rather tight and secure hug. She couldn't help but melt into the hug, holding onto him for dear life, not wanting it to end, not ever wanting to be out of his hold. Eventually, though, she turned her head to look up at him, wanting to see his face again, to memorise it, and he pulled back. Even though there was barely an inch between them, she already missed his warmth. "Where have you been?"

"Busy." Maria couldn't work out where her voice had gone and quickly forced herself to say more than one word. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to disappear on you. Things got really hectic after I..."

He interrupted her, finishing her sentence, "...deleted my existence since 1945." She looked up at him- he knew. How did he know? It seemed he could read her mind because he answered her question. "I suspected- apart from Steve, who else would care enough to break the law?"

Maria let out a small chuckle but didn't look away from him. "I should have…" She paused, what she had planned to say just wasn't fitting with what they were talking about, but she couldn't think of anything else - why does her brain turn to mush when she's around him? "Called to check you were alright, or something."

Bucky smiled reassuringly, his fingers coming up to caress her face. "You're here now." He spoke softly.

She leant into his touch, forgetting how delicate he was. "Yes, I'm here now, but it's been months - I thought you might hate me…" She was scared. And there were very few things that made Maria scared. And she never thought she'd be this scared of losing somebody.

"I could never hate you. I love you, and I'd wait a year… ten years… to see you, if that's what it took." He paused, smiling at her slightly shocked expression, his fingers grazing over her lips. "I'll be waiting right here."

"I love you so much," Maria told him seriously, needing to make sure that he knew that.

Bucky smiled, planting a kiss on her forehead. "I know." There was a comfortable silence between them until he asked the next question. "How long are you here for?"

* * *

 _ **Thank you very much for reading!**_

 _ **My favourite scene to write was definitely the Bucky and Rhodey scene, which I wrote entirely whilst at work!**_

 _ **Oh, and Violet forgot to write this end message before disappearing on holiday (no cookies for her!) so, it's just me, Vanilla!**_

 _ **Hope you are all well!**_


	11. Baby!

**Author's Note:**

 **Hello! Welcome to another update!**

 **First things first, there is a very important birthday happening** _ **today**_ **! My fantastic co-writer, Violet! Happy Birthday to her!**

 **Thank you so much for the incredible response on the last chapter! You all had me grinning from ear to ear! So, thank you: DarylDixon'sLover; Moustache1234; Sportsfan64; LilyRose14; Guest; IndianSweetGirl; Javie-1998; RomanogerLaucifer; TheJollyRoger (Good to have you back!) and LupinCriss.**

 **I'm posting earlier than usually - that's because I happen to busy for the next 24 hours and wanted to get it posted today!**

* * *

Pepper's head swirled around with everything she had arranged for her baby shower. She held her head high- she had two hours until the party started and she needed to do so many more things! Send someone to pick up the cake, have someone hang up the cheerful baby monkey decorations, make sure the maids were extremely thorough with their cleaning of the living room, double-check with the girls that they could all still come… Thankfully, most of the physical work was for others to do, as her being heavily pregnant allowed her plenty of excuses to get out of the tiring stuff.

She just hoped that everything would turn out alright - all of her girlfriends were coming, and if it was a bust, she'd be embarrassed for months. In fact, she had a Plan B put into place (that may or may not have included the War Machine suit, two bottles of apple juice and a parrot that could sing in twenty-seven languages) for if things did seem to be going downhill.

 _Two Hours Later_

Natasha, accompanied by Selina and Chloe, was the first to arrive at one minute past three o'clock. Pepper eagerly greeted them each with a hug. "Girls! Long time no see!" Selina giggled when she was hugged.

"Your tummy is super big now, Miss Pepper!" She declared. Pepper absentmindedly rubbed her stomach and smiled.

"You're right - he's getting bigger and bigger!" She then turned to Chloe and hugged her. "And you're getting so tall, Chloe!"

Chloe hugged her back gladly. "Thank you for inviting me, Mrs Potts… I mean, Stark. I really appreciate it."

"Oh, anytime, Sweetie! You're always welcome!" Pepper replied chipperly. Then she hugged Natasha. "And you, missy, are going to tell me all about how your apple-pie life has been!" She chirped to her friend.

"Now, now, today is all about _your_ apple-pie life - need me to knock any sense into Tony?" Natasha asked after returning the hug very quickly before pulling back.

Pepper laughed, feeling lighter than she had in weeks. "Yes, actually- could you _please_ convince him that a robot that breastfeeds is a _very_ bad idea?"

Natasha raised an eyebrow at her before shaking her head in amusement. "Sure thing- I'll get right on that."

Just then Rolene came in a huge gift box in her arms. Unable to hold back her large grin, Pepper ran over and tackled her old college roommate - pregnant or not, Pepper wasn't afraid to force her awesome presence on people. Literally.

After Rolene, came Becky, then Marcia, then Angelina, and then Rosalie. Then, ten minutes later, Maria and Wanda hurried in. Pepper tackled them both in a hug, mindful of little Arianna in Wanda's arms. "Guys, there you are! I was afraid we'd have to start without you!"

"Sorry, we're late." Maria apologised, hugging her back before releasing her.

"Yes, it took _somebody_ a lot longer to get out of bed than expected," Wanda added pointedly.

Pepper cocked her head. "Oh, did the poor thing not nap well?" She asked, running a finger over the baby's cheek. _To think, I'll be holding my own in a few weeks._

"Arianna was fine- it was _that_ poor thing," Wanda corrected, pointing at a glaring Maria, "who didn't want to leave the half-or fully- naked Bucky."

Pepper's face morphed into a wicked grin and she waggled her eyebrows. "Oh-ho! I see... Was your bed too fun to leave?" She teased her friend. "Tell us everything!"

Maria went slightly red. "We are here to talk about the little fella who is coming along in a month, not about my sex life."

"Forget the baby! We've got a few more weeks to talk about him before he's born! Now _talk_!" Pepper demanded.

There was a pointed look of irritation sent towards Wanda, who obviously wasn't supposed to say anything before Maria sighed. "Can't you at least wait until I've eaten… or drunk alcohol first?" She paused, looking at Pepper with seriousness. "We _are_ allowed to drink on your behalf, right?"

Pepper made a mock-horrified face. "This is a _baby shower_! There are children present! Shame on you!" She scolded even as she subtly gestured to the kitchen, where she had hidden a stash of wine for her friends to enjoy later on during the party.

Maria instantly walked off. Wanda laughed and walked over to Pepper as Arianna attempted to be put down. "She turned up four days ago and disappeared into Bucky's room. I wasn't sure she was even going to emerge."

"Well, at least she came up for air." Pepper chuckled, hands absently rubbing her belly. "Let me see that beautiful baby girl!" She ordered, belatedly realising she totally should have asked sooner.

"Go to Pepper," Wanda said with a smile. Arianna pouted and still attempted to go onto the floor but was passed to Pepper anyway. "She's been walking with Rhodey."

Pepper scooped the baby into her arms, awkwardly maneuvering around her belly, and tickled under Arianna's chin. "You're getting so big! And look at that thick hair!"

Arianna was having none of it, her face wrinkling up as she tried to get out of Pepper's hold.

"Oh, all right." Pepper relented, putting the baby on the ground. "You'll learn to love me." She watched in amusement as the little girl immediately took off, charging around on hands and knees.

Pepper and Wanda wandered over to the group, where everybody was already gathered, looking through the selection of photos on the table. "Oh yes, baby photos of Tony and I- we can predict what this little boy will look like." She said, sitting down.

The games Pepper had set up had gone over really well, and she actually forgot completely about her Plan B - there was the added bonus of the girl talk, where they compared their significant others in a _lot_ of detail when the children were occupied in another room (there was a camera so they could see them). She wasn't sure she needed to know this much about Steve, Bucky and all of the other partners of her friends, but wow, she was amazed!

It was only when Angelina received a call from her boyfriend did everybody realise that they had gone over the scheduled party time for over an hour.

Pepper sadly had to let her friends go- although she was glad when it was over, because damn, that had been slightly stressful. She hugged them each goodbye, making sure to thank them at least fifty times for the presents they'd brought. Then, once she was alone in her living room, she removed her bra with a sigh of relief and spent the rest of the evening lounging on the couch.

* * *

Natasha was flicking through the pages on the internet to get a rough idea on prices for a child's bed for Selina. She and Steve had roughly spoken about buying the bed a few weeks ago, but it slipped from their minds as the teddy bear 'Hawky' was doing a fantastic job. Selina hadn't gotten out of bed once. But, with the court case coming up quickly, and Natasha spending more time with Chloe - and knowing that soon it'll be a lot _more_ time with Chloe - she felt like a material possession would present a big enough distraction and show how much they cared.

There were so many to choose from- bunk beds came in so many different designs; some princess-themed, some with slides, and even some with hidden compartments. Who knew there were so many designs to choose from?

She took a breath and glanced up at Steve as he walked into the room. She was about to start talking when his face made her stop - knowing instantly that now wasn't the time to bring up the bed. "What is it?" She asked.

Steve seemed to be gathering his thoughts as he took a seat on the bed beside her. "I've been thinking…" He started, running his fingers absently along the knuckles of his other hand, a tick he rarely displayed except for when he was conflicted about something. He apparently wasn't going to finish that thought without prompting, as he went silent.

This wasn't good. "About?" She prompted, closing the laptop and slipping it into the drawer beside the bed, giving him her full attention.

He was still sort of staring off into space, chewing on his lip, before he finally sighed and looked her in the eyes. "I think it's time for me to hang up the shield." He said bluntly, eyes roving over her face for a reaction.

"Hanging…" Natasha started to repeat, not believing at all what she was hearing. She was out of the bed quicker than she knew was possible, standing and staring at him. "Captain America is not a quitter." She announced, not understanding why he was 'hanging up the shield'. She knew what that meant, she knew what he was saying, what he was proposing, and it made no sense for him to do so. Surely she had misheard him- maybe he actually wanted to install a hook to physically hang up his shield; he was a very neat and organised person. There was a big part of her that wanted him to laugh at her for thinking he was considering quitting, but it never came.

Steve was looking at her just as intensely as she was him. "Not quitting, Nat- retiring." He took a breath as he made a contemplative face before continuing. "The girls need stability- I've always known that, and yet I was the one who went off and left them with a bunch of new people. I need to take more responsibility for them- and the best way I can do that is to ensure that they have a parent who stays with them while the other goes off to fight evil. I know how much the Avengers means to you, Nat, so I'm not going to ask you to give that up so I can keep fighting."

He was serious. "That is the most absurd thing I've ever heard you say, Steve!" Natasha turned away from him for a few moments, shaking her head and trying to keep it clear. "We can figure this out without either of us retiring- you are an Avenger and that's not going to change - you're the captain! We both know you're a lot more important…" She drifted off again, her arguments getting stuck in her throat. She knew that he didn't agree with her entirely beforehand, and they both knew that there were people in both of their lives which would make them go blind and do something crazy - his was Bucky. So, it didn't actually matter if he was Captain America or just Steve Rogers; he'd still do anything - so him using that argument was obsolete right now. However, the girls needing stability was a pretty darn good reason which she just couldn't dispute. But that didn't change the fact that him leaving behind a huge part of himself didn't make sense. They could easily plan a way to keep the girls' lives stable without either of them retiring - there was something else. "What is the real reason? I know you too well to know there's something you haven't said yet."

Steve chuckled. "Damn- I was hoping pathos was enough to get me off the hook." He joked, then sobered with another sigh. "The biggest reason for me to retire is the Accords- I don't agree with them or their existence. But, as we've seen, me going against them doesn't end well. So I've decided I'll retire instead of standing behind something I don't believe in." He explained.

"I never thought I'd see you back down from a fight," Natasha said before even processing her thoughts, but she did add, "unless it was against me." She didn't know why she felt she should keep this conversation light- it was probably because everything so far that involved the Accords had almost pulled them apart, and it was crucial that they stood together - even if their opinions were different. She had to make sure she didn't hold anything against him; however, him retiring… she wasn't sure if she could handle that, and now it was time for her to tell him. "I don't want you to retire- I don't want to lose another person out in the field with me that I trust." She admitted. With Clint not out there, it was hard to imagine continuing without Steve too - maybe that's why she couldn't see clearly about his decision to also retire.

Steve's expression softened and he beckoned her back to the bed- she'd almost forgotten she was still standing. "Oh, Nat- I don't like not being there to back you up either, but you're amazingly skilled- you can take care of yourself better than anyone I've met. And when you need help, you'll still have Wanda, Vision, Sam, Tony… Maybe even Rhodey, one day. With more training and time to bond, I know you can learn to trust them as much as you trust me and Clint." He said sympathetically. "But it's better to lose me to retirement, where I can always come to your aid if it's really, really necessary than to lose me to death. Our daughters… they need someone, and I'm willing to give up my superheroing career to be there for them."

"Firstly, I won't trust anybody as much as I trust you or Clint, and secondly, _super soldier_ , losing you to death is definitely not one of the worries keeping me up at night," Natasha replied. She took a breath, wanting to do her best to convince him out of this decision, but it had been a few months since everything had settled down, and a part of her knew he would have thought about this for the entire time. Of course, she hated that he hadn't discussed it with her, but there was nothing she could do about it right now - there was too much going on for them to get into an argument which would end with him retiring anyway. "You'll always be welcome to rejoin the Avengers." She informed him. "But I still don't want to you retire - I hate that you had even considered it, let alone that you're actually taking action."

He gave her a small, slightly rueful smile. "I know… But I think this will be a good thing. I don't want there to be any more turbulence for our girls." _Our girl_ s _._ After a few seconds of silence, he pulled her closer to him. "I know you don't like this decision, but could I ask you to be supportive- at least in front of the girls?" He inquired.

"Excuse me? I'm being supportive right now," Natasha pointed out, her tone slightly harsher than she wanted. She cleared her throat. "Just saying, I'm not happy with this- but I'm not yelling or forcing you to change your mind - everybody needs time off to find themselves… and if you suck at finding yourself or become a sack of potatoes, then I'll force you back into your suit." She told him straightforwardly. "Right now, though, I think it's a great idea for the girls to know that you'll be available to them 24/7... at least for now."

Steve nodded in agreement, then laughed. "So if I become a fat couch potato, you'll wrestle me into my suit and make me fight aliens? Good to know." He leant his head against hers slightly. "Hey, at least we won't have to worry about who would pick them up from school in the middle of the day if they're sick."

Natasha closed her eyes, taking a few moments to remember this moment; she wasn't sure why, but she felt so much closer to him right now than any other time she'd spent with him. There wasn't an immediate response which came to her mind, so she let the only one that seemed relevant leave her lips. "I love you."

She could practically hear the smile in his voice as he took her hand in his own and squeezed it. "I love you too."

* * *

Pepper continued the meeting, as usual, keeping her posture as straight and commanding as a huge belly would allow. She kept her attentions firmly on what was going on and being discussed, and made plenty of valid points where input was needed. All in all, it was a productive affair, and she was as helpful as ever.

What had made such a task unusually hard was the intense pain in her stomach and lower back that came and went with increasing regularity, making her grit her teeth and tense her whole frame until it passed. It was nothing, she kept assuring herself. As labour-like as it seemed, it was impossible that she was in labour- she still had two weeks before the baby was due! It just wasn't to schedule.

Still, by the time she got home, she sank down onto the couch and didn't want to move ever again. She tried napping between the peaks of when pain occurred and was slightly successful… until the pain was almost too much to bear. Groaning, she sat up and waddled into the kitchen to get _something_ to make this stop, but her hands were shaking and she knocked at least ten pill bottles to the floor as she rifled through the medicine cabinet. She let out a string of profanities and grit her teeth as she realised that even if she had any painkillers in hand, she most likely wouldn't be able to take them as she was pregnant. She gritted her teeth against more pain and just leant against the counter, wondering what this _could_ be. Braxton hix? She should have done some more research!

Tony walked in with a package and set it on the counter, grabbing a knife and cutting it open. "Hey, hun…" he paused his movements. "Are you alright?" Instantly he crossed the room over to her.

Pepper wanted to tell him to buzz off, she was fine, but dammit, it still _hurt_ and she couldn't form coherent sentences! Finally, once it passed, she caught her breath and nodded. "Uh huh, just some… cramping. Nothing a good massage can't fix." She said, voice annoyingly watery.

He didn't look convinced, his phone already coming out of his pocket into his hands. "Yeah… I'm calling a doctor." He stated.

"What? No, honey, that's silly." She said desperately. "He's not due for another two weeks, so it's not time yet."

"I don't think he has a sense of time yet, Pep," Tony replied, his hand rested on her upper back. "Yes, hi. I think Pep's in labour. Thanks." He hung up the phone. "They're on their way- let's get you upstairs." He said, not even giving her an option.

Pepper scowled at him and tried to argue, but he somehow managed to get her upstairs and into their room without her cooperation. "Tony, you're overreacting!" She snapped, breaking away from him as he guided her to the walk-in closet, probably to let her change out of her work clothes. "This baby won't be coming now- this is _my_ body, and I've always worked on a schedule; this is no different!"

"Can't you just get checked out, for my peace of mind?" Tony asked her, picking up a nightgown for her. "Please, and you can tell me you told me so when it's nothing?" He asked.

Pepper would have responded negatively right then, but that was when her body decided to betray her and have her double over with pain. Tony held onto her worriedly until the pain had died down enough that she could release her white-knuckled grip on his shirt. She straightened herself up with as much dignity as she could. "Tony, I've already explained this- dammit!" She let out a string of rather intense profanities as she felt a rush of liquid run down her legs. Embarrassed as she finally realised that, okay, maybe he was right after all, Pepper started to cry, of all things.

Tony cursed before dropping the nightgown and hugging her. "Okay, okay… we can wait. We can do the birthing thing in two weeks."

Pepper sighed in relief and all but collapsed against him. "Okay, thank God…" She breathed, exhausted. She looked down at her soaked pants and blinked back more tears. "Can… can I still change?"

"Absolutely." Tony all but exclaimed, grabbing the nightgown and handing it to her. "Want some help?"

She mutely nodded and allowed him to help her before squeezing his hand tightly as more pain came along. "Maybe the doctor should take a look, just to be safe…" She said quietly, self-preservation able to break through her denial just enough. "Make sure the baby's okay and all."

Tony nodded and glanced at his phone. "And as all of the doctor's things are already in our little hospital room upstairs, how about we go there?" He suggested, throwing her dirty clothes into the hamper with one hand as he continued to hold hers.

Wiping her eyes, Pepper nodded. She'd agree to basically anything as long as it meant she could lay down. She held him in a death grip as they made the short trip, then allowed him to help her onto the suddenly way-too-tall hospital bed with a grunt. "Tony, your son is a troublemaker straight from the womb." She commented and tried to laugh without sounding choked.

Tony laughed, stroking her hair from her face as the room slowly began filling with five people - two midwives, a nurse, and two others who- well, she didn't know what they did. "Well, he wouldn't be my son if he wasn't one."

Pepper looked nervously at the people around them. "Wait, why the midwives? I thought it was just the… the doctor and he was gonna take a look and we'd do the birth thing later?" She asked, feeling just slightly betrayed. As she watched the professionals ready their equipment and quietly discuss amongst themselves, she got a feeling of dread similar to when one watches their doctor preparing the needle with which to inject them. Suddenly she was just plain terrified.

"Midwives know babies better, don't they?" Tony said slowly. "Just… in case we can't wait, that's all. You know babies, they can't tell time."

Heart hammering and pain rising in her abdomen, Pepper gulped and squeezed his hand impossibly tight, eyes bulging. "But I'm not ready! It's not time yet! I'm not ready!" She cried, feeling on the verge of hyperventilating.

The doctor was by her side, smiling softly. "Hello, Mrs Stark, how are we feeling today?"

"Scared," Pepper answered succinctly, keeping her eyes off of the various medical equipment around her. Fear and confusion were coursing through her mind at breakneck speeds, and she scrambled to mentally prepare herself for what was to come.

* * *

He came sooner than she'd expected. After getting over the initial shock of the doctors telling her that the baby would most likely be delivered before sundown at the rate she was progressing, Pepper had pushed most of her jumbled thoughts aside and focused on doing what the doctor told her to. She was still rather pissed at Tony for lying to her but held his hand the entire time regardless.

She'd pushed and pushed and pushed… and suddenly she didn't need to anymore. A shriek split the air, and she realised belatedly that it wasn't hers. The midwives were all grouped around the doctor as he carried her son to the corner of the room to clean him up and take care of him. Pepper watched it all happen in slow motion, almost numb. It was… over? She blinked dazedly and turned to Tony, who was now squeezing her hand just as tightly as she had his. The look of awe on his face pulled her out of the haze, and she met his gaze and smiled tiredly at him. "He's here." She said hoarsely, throat still sore from the screaming and shouting she'd done the past few hours.

"We did it… well, _you_ did it… but… he really is here." Tony said, awe on his face. He smiled at her widely, kissing the top of her head before staring at their son as the doctor brought him over in a blue blanket and placed him in her arms.

Her arms almost instantly wrapped around the infant, and, despite her fears of being clueless with him, she somehow knew just what to do. She held him close and pressed a kiss to his bright red little face. "He's so beautiful." She whispered, smiling at Tony again.

Tony somehow managed to break out of his intense amazement and smirked. "Of course, he is- he's _my_ son, after all." He said with a laugh before leaning forward and taking the baby's tiny hand between his fingers gently. "... Our son…"

Pepper couldn't help but smile and used her free hand to pull Tony closer, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips.

* * *

 **Why hello, Readers! Violet here! I really hope ya'll enjoyed this lovely chapter! (I feel like I'm going through a script here, but it's all I can think of. I blame lack of sleep.)**

 **Anywho, please leave us a review, and thank you very much for reading!**


	12. 100 reviews!

**Author's Note:**

 **Hello! I see that a lot of you didn't really go for Steve retiring? But trust me, there was a good reason behind the decision!**

 **I am excited to announce that we've hit 100 reviews! Thank you all so much! You honestly don't know how happy that makes me!**

 **Thank you to those who reviewed the last chapter:** **DarylDixon'sLover; Sportsfan64; Guest; LilyRose14; Moustache1234; RomanogerLaucifer; grossly-sweet.**

 **And RLau - You were the 100th! :D**

* * *

Clint rounded the corner after his youngest child, feeling his age as the two-year-old managed to slip out of his grip again. "Nate. Seriously! You can't run around Naked!" He attempted to convince the toddler. Skidding to a halt, he huffed as he saw he had his naked little child cornered, and when Nate turned around, he knew it too. "Time to get dressed."

Nathaniel looked up and then fell to the ground as he began to sob relentlessly. He literally kicked and screamed as he was dressed by his father.

Laura, his guardian angel, swooped in just as Nate gave him an extra-hard time with his shirt and held the boy still to help get him dressed. "You'd think the big bad Hawkeye could have done this with his eyes closed." She teased as, fully dressed, Nate was turned loose to scream the whole way down the hall as he sprinted away from them.

"I had it handled - that little one is slippery!" Clint defended.

She crossed her arms with a raised brow. "He'd be less so if you didn't let him escape right after his bath, when he's all wet!"

Clint pretended to be offended. "Well then, maybe you should dress him after his bath next time - if you're the expert."

She opened her mouth to presumably fire something just as sarcastic back at him- honestly, the key to being in a happy relationship is finding someone who can take your sass and give it back to you just as strongly- but paused when his phone vibrated in his pocket. "Please tell me you're not being called in for another emergency, Clinton."

"Laura, don't give me that tone - I'm retired, remember?" He pointed out, dearly hoping that he wasn't being called in. He glanced at his screen almost hesitantly before grinning. "Pepper's had a healthy baby boy!" He repeated the text, showing her the photo Tony sent him.

Laura eagerly looked at the picture and melted. "Aw! Look at those eyes! They're totally going to be just like Tony's in a few years!" She cooed.

* * *

Sam couldn't help but eye up the beauty sitting across from him- seriously, she was _hot_! It was beyond him how he'd been able to convince her to go on a date with him, but he was determined to make this the best experience ever. "So, have you ever heard of the Avengers?" He asked conversationally.

"Hmm? Oh yes, of course. Iron Man, and … Captain Hottie… Big Green guy… The God guy. Who hasn't heard of them?" Jasmine replied with a smile. "Have _you_ heard of them?" She replied flirtatiously.

He totally would have replied sarcastically to that- why would he ask her first if he hadn't heard of them?- except that from this angle he could see a very pleasing amount of cleavage. Also, her smile was perfect. "Sure have- I'm training to join them." He said with as much mystery and intrigue as he could.

Jasmine's smile grew slightly. "No way! And what's your power? Super hotness?"

Okay, Sam liked where this was going. "Well, while I have been told that I have a natural ability in that area, I'd say you're the one with that power." He replied with a wink that he prayed wasn't too forced-looking. "No, I have a special… jetpack, of sorts, and it allows me to fly."

"Flattery will get you everywhere," she replied, returning his wink a lot more casually and naturally than he had. "Flying, eh? You'll have to take me on a lap one day."

Sam's mind flashed to the phrase 'lap-dance' before he could tamp down on it, and he hoped to God that she couldn't see that on his face. On a first date, that would be creepy. "Oh, I'd love to." He answered. "So, anyway, tell me about yourself some more, Jazz- can I call you Jazz?"

"I prefer Jasmine, Sam." She replied, her voice soft and sultry. How did she keep that up? "More about me? Well, what did you want to know?"

Sam smirked. "How about your job? My first guess would be just being beautiful- am I right?" Oh, why didn't he shut up before he spewed any more embarrassing pickup lines?

She laughed good-naturedly. "Actually, I'm a teacher for pre-teens. It's a really awarding job, and it's before they turn into nasty little teenagers."

Sam smiled widely. "That sounds ama- oop, hold on." His phone was vibrating, and even though he didn't want to take a moment away from the date, being an Avenger meant always checking your phone. His smile grew. "Aw, my friends just had a baby- look at him! Look at that thick _hair_!" He showed her the picture.

"Oh, that's cute," Jasmine replied with less enthusiasm than him. "Apart from saving the world, what do you do?"

"Not much," he admitted, still looking at the picture of the baby. "Most of my life is part of the Avengers." Geez, that little boy was going to be an absolute heartthrob one day!

Jasmine nodded. "Okay… how about before the Avengers?" She asked, letting out a small breath.

Sam held up a finger to say he'd get back to that in a second. "No, look at this- would you say he's got Cupid's bow lips? I swear, neither of his parents has that."

"Hmm… yeah. Cute." She repeated her same response as before, picking up her own phone and looking at it.

He furrowed his brows. "What's wrong? He's adorable!"

"I- Yes, he's cute… but who talks about babies on a first date?" Jasmine asked, definitely put off.

"I wasn't… I mean, it's not like I was talking about _our_ future babies or something… oh, I mean, uh…" Sam fumbled for words, putting his phone away.

Jasmine cleared her throat. "Ah… right. I have to go- family emergency." She told him, standing up and straightening her dress.

Sam broke a little inside. "But, wait, don't go! I mean, no, you have a family emergency- go ahead. Maybe we could meet up again soon?" He asked hopefully.

"Sure. I'll call you." Jasmine promised, giving him an awkward smile before disappearing out of the restaurant.

Sam groaned and picked at his food dejectedly.

* * *

Maria huffed as she poked her head out of the shower for breath - not that the shower had been the one what took it away - and grabbed her phone to see who had texted her. "Oh, cool- Pepper gave birth." She commented before returning to the hot and sweaty shower with Bucky.

End of Scene

"C'mon, Ari, please eat it!" Rhodey all but begged of his daughter, who slapped at the messy tray of her highchair with a happy screech. "How're you gonna get big and strong, like Daddy?"

Arianna simply shook her head in protest.

"Try the airplane thing," Wanda suggested as she walked into the room, holding a load of baby laundry.

"Here comes the airplane, Arianna!" Rhodey tried, swooping the spoon of baby food toward her. The girl screeched again and accepted the food. He sighed with relief and turned to Wanda. "I swear, she gets her picky eating from you."

Wanda laughed as she shook her head. "I always eat my food- always have. It must be you." She countered.

Rhodey laughed and heard his phone go off. "Hey, Wonder, could you read me whatever text I just got?" He asked, gesturing to his hands full with baby food.

Wanda put down the multiple onesies and unlocked his phone. Her face instantly changed into one of wonder and joy. "Oh! He's adorable! I can't believe it happened so early! Who knew Pepper's schedule would be ruined!" She cooed.

Curious, Rhodey leant back in his chair to see his phone screen- being met with a picture of a chubby, bright red baby. "Is that..?" He trailed off in awe at the sight of what was clearly his nephew.

"Wow! He's bigger than Ari was!" Wanda commented, holding the phone closer to him.

"Nine pounds four ounces? Holy crap!" He exclaimed, reading one of the follow-up texts with all the information. "Look at that fat little neck! He's adorable!"

"Dah!" Arianna exclaimed in agreement.

Rhodey read through the boy's name with shock. "His middle name is James? He's… named after me?"

Wanda half-hugged him. "That's great!"

He couldn't stop smiling for the rest of the night.

* * *

Natasha knew her subtle hints to Steve about not quitting the Avengers were not working, but she had decided to be supportive, so she couldn't bash his head in every time he mentioned his meeting to officially retire. If she did, then people could say she had been 'unreasonable' and 'violent' - it wouldn't be the first time. And yet, still, she was helping him pick out a _damn tie!_ She hated him in a tie - scratch that, she loved when she _tied him up_ with his ties. But choosing a tie so he could retire - that meant she'd end up burning the tie they chose, so it better not end up being one of her favourites.

"Hey, what about this one?" Steve asked, stepping out of the closet with a green monstrosity around his neck. "I think it compliments my jacket nicely."

She hated that tie. "Love it. I think that's the tie…" To finalise this awful decision.

He smiled. "Great! Thanks for helping me… without you, I'd end up walking in there looking like a moron."

Natasha stood up, sauntering over to him and adjusting the revolting tie. "Now, we wouldn't want that." She kissed his cheek. "But, you might want to take it off now - don't want it getting dirty." Also, it was just disgusting to look at - who on earth bought him that tie? Whoever it was had the worst taste ever. "Where did you get it?"

"Oh, Sam gave it to me for my birthday last year." Thus explaining perfectly why Sam was still single. "I haven't had an occasion to wear it until now."

"I can't think of another occasion which would suit… that tie more." Natasha answered, feeling Steve's phone buzz in his pocket and hearing her phone go off on the table. She moved away from him and picked up her phone to read the message.

Steve pulled out his phone at about the same time. "Oh my-! He's precious!" He exclaimed, voicing her thoughts exactly. But then she saw the name.

"His first name is _Howard?_ Poor kid."

Steve furrowed his brows as he studied the information. "What's wrong with Howard? It was quite a popular name when I was a kid."

Natasha scoffed. "Yes, like, a billion years ago - you don't see many Howards nowadays." She pointed out. "I guess Tony really did love his dad - regardless of what he's said in the past."

Steve nodded in agreement, a small smile pulling at his lips.

* * *

Tony gazed down at his son in wonder- the boy was still so bright red, even when he was calm. Tony could already tell little Howard would be a looker- not just because his parents were smoking hot, but... Well, that was a large contributor. He leant over the edge of the cradle, one hand lightly caressing the infant's soft face. He was a father now. He was still having a hard time processing that.

He glanced over at Pepper, who was slowly drifting off to sleep in the bed, and he smiled fondly. She'd worked so hard that she definitely deserved a good rest. Tony could hold down the fort until she was rested.

Howard started fussing, of course, so Tony had to break from his musings and carefully pull the boy into his arms. He was still slightly scared of breaking the baby, to be honest, so his movements were noticeably more cautious and awkward.

"Shh, Howie. Everything's fine." He cooed into the baby's tiny little ear, rocking him slowly. He held him close and couldn't help his huge smile when Howard calmed at his touch and snuggled into him. "Aw, you just wanted Daddy, didn't you?" He kissed the fuzzy little head. "I'm here, son. I'm here."

There was a light knock in the doorway, revealing an awkward Peter Parker holding a teddy bear. "Congrats on the baby. Aunt May said new parents need toys for their babies, so I got him a teddy."

Tony shifted Howard carefully to one arm and took the bear gratefully. "Thanks, Underoos." He held the bear up to Howard's face, though the baby didn't react to it. "He loves it! It's his first teddy bear."

Peter smiled and stepped in. "Really?" He asked with surprise and looked around, his eyes ending up on the infant. "It's tiny… I mean he- _he_ is tiny."

Geez, the kid was so endearingly flustered all the time. Tony chuckled. "Wanna hold him? My arm's cramping up." He offered the infant to the boy- even though he was rather clumsy sometimes, he also had Spiderman reflexes that Tony knew he would utilise to keep the baby from falling.

Apart from a moment of shock, Peter nodded and sat down before taking the infant. "Wow. He's super light! I could throw him ac- not that I'd ever throw him, of course." He quickly amended. Howard was almost laying on the boy's lap, with both hands being used to hold him, and taking up all of his attention. "He's not really doing much - that's normal, right?"

Tony chuckled again. "Yep. Being born is a pretty tiring thing, you know." He began folding Howard's abandoned baby blankets so he had something to keep him busy. "Have you ever held a baby before?"

"Yes. But they usually cry or poop on me…" He admitted with a wrinkled nose. "Aunt May always makes me sit down, just in case they kick or roll - I may have nearly dropped a baby once."

Okay, well _that_ wasn't concerning at all. Still, Tony wasn't in the mood to hurt the kid's feelings, and he was pretty sure Howie was safe at the moment, so he didn't snatch him back. "I once had a fan ask me to sign her baby." He admitted. "The kid had pooped himself, though, and she kept shoving him at me. It was gross."

Peter pulled a face. "And you still had one of your own? I mean, I'm sure yours won't poop on you or anything." He replied, deadpanning. "I should go - I don't want Aunt May to come looking for me and ask why Tony Stark informed me about the birth of his son." He looked up and then back at the baby in his arms. "Want him back?" He asked, almost pleadingly.

Tony nodded and gently took the baby back into his arms. "Well, say hi to your unusually attractive aunt for me." He said with a small smirk as he took a seat in a rocking chair and began to slowly rock.

"No, no, no… ew… no." Peter replied, shaking his head and pointing at Tony. "No. Bye, Tony." He said before walking off.

"Unusually attractive aunt?" Pepper questioned, her eyes still closed.

Tony grimaced. "Not like she's any competition - she just looks fifty years younger than she actually is. It's incredible." He went to her side and tilted Howard slightly so she could see her face- whenever she decided to open her eyes, that is. "Look who wants to say hi to Mommy!" When she waved him off tiredly, he laughed and kissed her head. "That's fine- we'll just do some father-son bonding or something." He couldn't wait until Howie was old enough to teach and play with.

* * *

 **And thus little Howie joins our story! It's so much fun writing these little snippets from everybody :) Thank you, Readers, for your continued support! (Also, thanks to Sportsfan for the birthday well-wishes!) You guys rock!**

 **Anything else we should add, Vanilla?**

 _ **Van - Nope, I'm good!**_

 **Alright then- short and sweet! Have a lovely day, everyone!**


	13. Retire and pick up

**Author's Note:**

 **Wow, real life has been SO busy lately, for both Violet and I! And even though we haven't posted in just over a week, I am super proud with how much we have done! It's sometimes really hard to keep thoughts together for stories when so much is happening.**

 **Last chapter, I forgot to mention that it was posted for Evangeline Lilly (Hope Van Dyne/Wasp) birthday! That's how much I've been distracted lately (Silly real life!). And today, it's time to celebrate the incredible, demi-God Chris Hemsworth's birthday! Which technically means, I am still posting to the schedule I first decided on!**

 **I am eternally grateful for every review we receive, even if I forgot to reply to it, as it makes writing during the busy times worth it. It's easy to write when you're doing nothing most of the time, you have an idea and just jot it down. But, when you're busy, it's sometimes hard to see the 'light at the end of the tunnel' - and one of those lights are you guys (The readers). So, thank you very much for taking the time!**

 **Now, a huge, massive thank you to Violet, who is also super busy and still manages to find time for both of us to write! I know that it's sometimes really difficult, but I know I can always count on you!**

 **Right, this is getting long! Shoutout to those who reviewed the previous chapter:**

 **DarylDixon'sLover - You always manage to review so quickly that I'm still surprised! It's like you're a super-reviewer-hero! Thanks!**

 **TheJollyRoger - Great to see you again! I missed seeing your name pop up! Corporate Stooge? I really cannot imagine him as that! Not without laughing!**

 **RomanogersLaucifer - I'm still happy that you gave me a cookie! I have so much fun with you, thank you for being amazing!**

 **SportsFan64 - I honestly think you've reviewed every chapter… I can't remember a time when you haven't! Means so much to me! Thanks! And I love that you actually talk and give your opinion! I look forward to eventually having a long conversation with you like we used to!**

 **Moustache1234 - I have to admit, I almost forget sometimes to add the '4' onto your penname! And, I need to thank you again, because I didn't know how to spell moustache properly until you! Thanks!**

 **LupinCriss - Hello, you are new to reviewing, but I already love you! Thank you!**

 **Nowmyworldisperfect - Another new comer! It's amazing when new readers/reviewers emerge, because it's completely unexpected - a truly amazing surprise!**

 **Qwertyuiopkjhgfdssazxcvbnm** **\- I had to copy and paste your penname this time! It's now super long and complicated! But I'll learn it… eventually!**

 **Now, without even more rambles from me - I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Steve pulled up and parked in the enlarged garage and turned off the car. It felt bizarre coming to the Avengers Base to retire- he had expected it to be in a more office-based location. Thankfully, those with whom he was meeting already knew the reason why, so it would be an official statement and then a ton of paperwork to go with it. Of course, he was volunteered to continue to help train the Avengers on a smaller and more part-time basis; he just wouldn't be on active duty.

He turned to look at Natasha, who was removing her feet from the dashboard - he hadn't even noticed this time; he usually told her to remove them - and gave her a small smile. "Do you think I have time to-" he started, wanting to talk to Bucky first; he was always more confident after talking with his best friend.

"No. You need to turn up early, and you'll end up being simply on time or late if you stop by Bucky's - the bedrooms are on the opposite side of the building." Natasha reminded him. "Catch up with him afterwards."

Steve nodded; she was right. "Ready to go in, then?"

Natasha shook her head and he turned his body to face her fully - although it was a bit of a squeeze in the car. "The girls have a half day at school. Some… international holiday thing." She shrugged, although they both knew what it was- but he knew she liked pretending not to know everything, or better yet, to not care. "I was thinking about taking them to the park before the salon."

"Salon?" Steve was sure he didn't know about that plan- it would be Selina and Chloe's first haircut since they got them, and he wasn't sure he wanted to miss that.

"Chloe's court case starts on Monday - her hair is a little uneven, so a new haircut will help her appear more put-together and professional. Also, it'll look nice." Natasha theorised. "So I thought I'd make a little girl's afternoon out of it whilst you're doing this boring, unnecessary stuff."

Steve bobbed his head slightly as he smiled at her. "That's a great idea. I'll see you back at home later, then?"

Natasha nodded. "You will. Text me what happens." She replied before leaning forward and sharing a kiss with him. After a few minutes she pulled back and whacked his arm. "Go, otherwise you'll be late."

Steve chuckled and slid out of the car- he turned around to see her scooting over to the driver's seat. Stepping backwards, he waved as she left with a smile on his lips before heading into the base.

Steve adjusted his tie as he walked confidently down the halls - he was ready for this. As he entered the specified room, Sharon looked up at him and furrowed her eyebrows. "Interesting choice of tie…" She commented, to which Steve simply smiled and said thank you.

"Nat helped me pick it out." Why was she chuckling? Oh well. He took a seat on the other side of the table and acknowledged each of the five other CIA agents in turn. Then he shared a _look_ with Tony, who was lazily reclined at the very end of the table. When everyone was greeted and looking at him intently, he began. "Good afternoon. Thank you all very much for taking time out of your busy schedules. I've asked you all here today to discuss a very important matter- I plan to retire from the Avengers." He watched as several pairs of eyes widened in slight surprise- even though they'd all been briefed on what this meeting was about, he imagined hearing him say it was still surprising. Even Tony seemed slightly ruffled by the announcement.

"What is your reasoning behind this decision?" Agent Rohlf inquired, leaning forward and pushing his glasses further up his nose. Steve folded his hands over his crossed knee.

"I have thought long and hard about this decision and have come to the conclusion that even though I've signed to the Accords and officially agreed to them, I cannot stand by them- therefore, as I do not want to create a war, I've decided to retire; even if it is temporary. I need time and space to do as I want and discover for certain who I am, and if that means giving up my shield to work out who I am as a person, then I'm willing to do that." He paused. "Also, I have a family now, whom I need to consider. There needs to be stability in my household right now, and being part of the Avengers does not offer that."

There was a mute scoff from Tony, who stood up. "That's bullshit." He said, walking off and out of the room.

Steve held back a scowl in the direction of the door and continued on with the meeting. After that incident, it went relatively well, as the other agents were more accepting of the idea than Tony had been. They agreed to have a trial period where he would be 'retired' but still able to come back without any re-testing or -certification being needed. After thirty days passed, depending on what he did, he'd either be officially retired or still in the Avengers.

"Thank you very much for your time," Steve concluded as the agents, satisfied with the agreement, all stood and took their leave- his head was almost spinning as he realised that this was really happening- he was leaving the Avengers, something that had practically defined him for years. He didn't know whether to feel liberated or sorrowful, so he settled for being numb for the time being- at least until he could talk things out with Nat.

* * *

While he was at the base, Steve dropped in on Bucky, who was eating a snack in the kitchen- he perked up immediately upon Steve entering.

"Hey, stranger! Long time no see!" He said cheerfully, gesturing for Steve to sit across from him. Steve did so and smiled as he loosened his tie and relaxed a little.

"I've been busy." He replied. "With the girls, with Nat... " He took a breath, realising now would be the best time to get this over with. "And with getting ready for the meeting I was just in- I informed the CIA that I would be retiring." Bucky looked like he wanted to call Steve out on his joke, but slowly his face fell.

"What? You're… you're leaving? Why?" He demanded, the remnants of his sandwich forgotten. Steve sighed and decided to keep this explanation short so he didn't have to reiterate everything he'd just said to the agents.

"I don't believe in the Accords, so I can't stand by them. Also, my daughters need me." He answered. Bucky was nodding his head, but it didn't seem so agreeing. His eyes were wide.

"But the Avengers… that was _you_! It was your life! Are you sure you can just… leave it all behind?" He sounded rather saddened at the idea, and Steve had to slightly agree.

"For the sake of my family, yes I can. And I will." He said firmly. Bucky furrowed his brows.

"I guess I just never expected you to run from a fight." He admitted.

Steve frowned. "It's not 'running from a fight'. It's knowing when taking up a battle would be a lost cause and making the best decision I can. If I challenged the Accords, the Avengers would be thrown into chaos again. It's not worth it, and it's not like it would get anywhere. I'm just trying to be smart and to be there for my family when they need me the most." He corrected.

Bucky picked at one of his fingernails absently as he studied Steve, as though searching for any untruths or hesitation. "Is Nat retiring with you?" He asked at last. "One of you without the other in battle seems… wrong."

"No, she's not." Steve answered, clearly to Bucky's surprise. "Honestly, fighting in the Avengers, saving people… it means more to her than it ever could to me. It really is her life- well, a major portion of it- and I think part of the reasoning behind that is that she feels like she's slowly atoning for the things she did in the past. I would never dream of taking that away from her, and so I'm retiring so she doesn't have to." Bucky's face fell slightly, so Steve added, "That doesn't mean I'll lose contact with you- with any of you." He clarified. "In fact, you still need to come for a visit and meet the girls."

Still looking sad, but seeming to have better come to terms with Steve's announcement, Bucky smiled and nodded. "I sure do- _someone's_ gotta make sure your parenting's up to snuff." He teased.

Steve smirked. "I wouldn't have it any other way." He leant forward. "So, tell me about you and Maria." Bucky seemed taken by surprise at the change of topic, but answered easily.

"Well, she's on a mission currently, but we're keeping in touch daily." Bucky started before taking a small content breath. "Have you ever felt… that just one little 'hello' text from a certain person can brighten up your entire… existence?"

Steve's smile turned slightly evil. "I never took you as a mushy poet type, Buck. Have you been spending too much time with Thor when he goes on and on about Jane? I swear, it sounds like some sort of Shakespearean shit."

"It's not mushy," Bucky defended. "I'm just… I know when I'm lucky - and so does Thor. Maybe you should take a lesson from the Shakespearean, too." He said, there was obviously some teasing in his tone, but he was also pretty serious too.

Steve laughed. "Are you kidding? If I started reciting poetry around Nat, she'd cut me, break up with me, then murder me- although not particularly in that order."

Bucky shuddered, and Steve couldn't help but agree.

* * *

Natasha approached the entrance which Selina would be let out of first as she got out twenty minutes earlier than Chloe - which she found weird as they went to the same school. Sure, it was a very big school, but that didn't mean anything.

When Steve and she decided to send the girls to school, they specifically found one that incorporated all ages, so even though the classes were in a completely different section of the school, or in this case, a different building on the same grounds, they would be together if anything went wrong. But having them finish at different times was a little annoying. Now, if it had been the other way around, it would have been more helpful than annoying, because if either she or Steve were running late, Chloe could be there for Selina.

Then again, she knew that one or two of the children were held for an 'afternoon club' each day until their much older siblings finished class and picked them up - so there was always that option.

Natasha's eyes searched the crowd the second the doors opened and like the other parents, stepped forwards and spread out. However, when Selina was not out within 90 seconds, she headed closer to the building and less than a minute later was asked to step inside. Her mind was racing and her heart beating almost uncontrollably - what happened? "Is Selina okay?" She heard herself ask.

"Selina is absolutely fine- we just wanted a word with you."

That, to Natasha, was worse and made her fear what had happened. Did she do something wrong? Had she been sending the wrong things in Selina's lunches? Did Selina get into a fight?

When they got into the building she was directed into the office and could see Selina safely playing with two other children her age. "Thirty minutes ago, we had a gentleman asking to take Selina out of class a bit early - he's not on her collection list, so we obviously didn't let her go."

"Who was it?" Natasha asked, her voice probably a bit too demanding for this situation.

Upon being shown the name and picture of the culprit, she was asked if she wanted them to call the cops. But, deciding to not involve them, she shook her head. "As you know, we've recently adopted her - it might have been a former foster parent who wanted to check on her. I'll contact the police later and call social services about it - but thank you for not letting her leave. Only the individuals on the list can take her out." She paused and watched them nod. "Next time, could you contact me straight away? If it happens again."

The staff nodded. After explaining that they usually do but due to it being so close to the end of the day and other excuses of a sick child they decided to wait, she went with the teacher to collect Selina.

"Selina, your mother is here." The teacher announced.

Selina looked up with mild confusion, but seemed to connect the dots rather quickly for her age - it was like a light had just gone off in her mind as she worked it out. She ran over and practically jumped onto Natasha, who caught her easily and balanced her on her hip.

"Miss me?" She teased. Selina nodded and hugged her for a little while before letting herself be placed back on the ground. "How was school?" Natasha asked as she quickly checked Selina had everything before taking her hand and walking out of the school with her.

As she listened to Selina listing and describing her day in a lot of detail - including informing Natasha of the drawings in her backpack - they headed for the entrance that Chloe would come out of. "Oh! And!" Selina said in an octave above from excitement. "Sophie does ballet! And she can wear a tutu!"

Natasha's smile increased dramatically- she had always had a certain fondness for ballet and admittedly, had thought about enlisting Selina - and possibly Chloe too, but didn't want to force anything onto them. However, now that Selina had mentioned it, she should at least look into it. "Ballet? Do you like dancing?"

"Yuhuh! Yeah!" Selina squeaked. "It's the best!"

She chuckled. "Well, maybe we'll let you go to a class or two at some point." She said, making the little girl bounce up and down with even more energy than she had seconds ago. Natasha looked up, holding Selina's hand as she searched for Chloe and found her a lot quicker than usual.

Chloe walked up to them. "Ugh, I _hate_ these heavy math books." She complained almost immediately, adjusting one of her backpack's shoulder straps. "Hey, Selly." She greeted as an afterthought once the girl ran up and hugged her.

"Chlo!" Was Selina's only response.

Natasha held her hand out. "I'll carry your bag, then." She offered.

Chloe blinked in surprise before nodding gratefully and passing the bag to her foster mother. "Thanks- I've had to carry it all day, and I think my shoulder has a bruise now."

She nodded as she slung it over her shoulders effortlessly. Sure, there was a bit of weight, but Natasha was used to a lot heavier. "You should be more careful- maybe you should carry the heavy books in your arms," she suggested, even though she was considering buying Chloe a new backpack with padded straps.

"Are we going to the park?" Selina asked as she spun around and then looked up at her.

Natasha actually had been planning to take them to the park, but after somebody trying to pick Selina up earlier, didn't want them to be in a space too open - but she also didn't want to just go home and throw away her plans. "Not today- instead I thought we'd go and get our hair done." She had been planning that anyway.

While Chloe shrugged with a "Cool," Selina's face scrunched in confusion. "Where would you get your hair done, Natasha? You can do ours, but who'll do yours?" She asked innocently, reminding Natasha that the girl had probably only gotten haircuts at home from her various foster parents- most thought that professional jobs were too expensive for something so small.

"Actually, Sel, we're going to a salon, and there there are people who will give us all a haircut - it's their job." Natasha explained, taking her hand again as she slowly started to step in the direction of the car until both of the children were walking with her; then she maintained a normal - but still slower than usual because of Selina - speed.

Selina's eyes widened. "It's their _job_?" She asked excitedly. "Does that mean they can, uh… make my hair super short?" She finally thought of what was probably, to her, a ridiculous request of a hairdresser.

Chloe snorted. "Whatever you want them to do with your hair, Sel- as long as we pay them right, they can do almost anything to it." Selina made a series of excited noises and skipped the rest of the way to the car.

Natasha smiled and unlocked the car as they neared it - quickly doing her usual checks, she then helped Selina into her car seat before getting in herself, checking everybody was strapped and there were no problems before driving off.

 _ **End of Scene**_

The nice lady, who introduced herself as Miss Pam, let Selina wear the cape with the horses on it, something that Selina adored to no end. The designs were so pretty! Looking around the room, she found herself awestruck- she'd never seen such a place before. There were rows of spiny chairs in front of mirrors, each counter top equipped with _lots_ of trinkets and devices that she assumed were for styling hair. Then Miss Pam led her to a chair in front of a sink and helped her lay back so her hair was in the sink. Selina giggled when the nice lady washed her hair and tickled her head as she did so, but when she glanced at the chair next to her and saw Chloe quietly letting another lady wash her hair, her laughter died out a little. Why wasn't Chloe as excited as she was?

The excitement didn't stay suppressed for long, though, as she was guided to a spinny chair and instructed to tilt her head forward. She heard the familiar _snip-snip-snip_ of the hair-cutting scissors that her foster mothers often used to cut her hair at home. The real treat came when she could raise her head again and watch Miss Pam trim her hair in the mirror- she'd never actually seen it happen before! Miss Pam told Selina funny stories about her pet ferret that liked to steal potatoes from the kitchen and hide them- and the one time he'd backed up the laundry by stashing one in one of the larger pipes.

Natasha always stayed close by, often sitting in one of the vacant spiny chairs and having conversations with Miss Pam when Selina was too fascinated with the hair-cutting process to speak. Selina giggled when a stray lock of hair landed on her adoptive mother's shoe- in response, Natasha's lips pulled into a small smile, and a warm feeling settled in Selina's tummy. She loved making people smile, and Natasha was such a serious woman that it felt more rewarding to get her to smile. This was such a perfect day!

Chloe was getting her hair cut in the chair on Selina's other side and suddenly chipped in with, "Wow, Selly, she's gonna make you go bald with how much hair she's cutting off!" Selina stuck out her tongue, internally relieved that Chloe was lightening up and seemed to be enjoying this as much as she was. She loved it when people were happy.

Selina was slightly startled when Miss Pam suddenly turned on a loud thingy, but she quickly explained that it was a hair dryer, and just blew air on her hair to dry it quicker. Selina was amazed at how it worked, and when her hair was dry, she ran her fingers through it experimentally. She'd just wanted it to be cut shorter, nothing too fancy, but it looked _amazing_! She laughed. "Look at my hair, Natasha! It's so pretty!"

"Wow! That _is_ pretty! You look so mature now!" Natasha said with a smile. "And doesn't Chloe look amazing, too?"

Selina skipped over to her sister and ran her hands through her hair too. "I love it! It's so soft!" Chloe smiled and thanked her and they went over to the waiting area to wait while Miss Pam did Natasha's hair. Chloe showed Selina a 'gossip magazine' and explained what the stories meant- some she skipped because they were inappropriate, though. Selina's favorite was the one about a princess expecting a baby- Selina wanted to be a princess someday. She'd never seen a real one before! She wondered what having a baby was like, too. And where they came from. Hmm… she'd ask Steve and Natasha later.

After Natasha's hair was done, they went to the counter and Miss Pam told Natasha how much their haircuts had cost. Natasha took out a card and was about to hand it to her, but Selina quickly insisted that she be the one to pay her for being so awesome. The women chuckled and Natasha let Selina hand Miss Pam the card, and she did so proudly. After that, they had to say goodbye to the nice hairdressers. Selina didn't want to, but Natasha promised that they'd come back here again when Selina was due for another cut. That was good enough for the girl, who was getting hungry for dinner anyway. She skipped all the way to the car, planning how she would become the world's first hairdresser princess.

* * *

Steve hummed as he vacuumed the front room, enjoying the feeling of both being productive and making the house cleaner, more presentable. Also, it would be good training for his new career as a stay-at-home dad. He didn't mind tidying work, honestly.

He smiled when the front door opened and shut and the familiar footsteps of the girls came down the hall. He turned off the vacuum to go and greet them, and was surprised to be met with three heads of perfectly-styled hair. Selina squealed when she saw him.

"Do you like my hair? The nice lady cut it for me- it's her _job_!" He laughed at her utter enthusiasm and admired her now shoulder-length dark hair.

"Wow, it looks great!" He complimented. Chloe's hair was more subtly different, although it definitely looked more even than how it had been before. "You look lovely as well, Chloe." He added to the teen with a kind smile. She blushed self-consciously and mumbled a thank you. He turned to Natasha to compliment her, but she was sending him a 'we really need to talk in private' look. "Well, girls, why don't you go look through our cookbooks and pick what we have for dinner tonight." He offered. Selina giggled happily and took Chloe's hand, all but dragging her into the kitchen and leaving the two adults alone. "What's up?" He asked in concern, taking a seat.

Natasha didn't reply immediately. "I don't want you to overreact," she started, which just put him on edge, "but somebody tried to pick Selina up from school. I spoke to Tony and after a quick background check, we found that the guy, Devin Reed, has a criminal record- but there's no known connection yet."

Steve's heart plummeted into his gut. "What?" Was the first thing he could say, emotions battling in his head. "Why would he…?"

"I don't know, Steve." Natasha admitted. "Though there are hundreds of reasons to choose from. Tony is digging into this guy further and I intend to pay him a little visit."

Steve clasped his hands together as he struggled to comprehend all that this implied. "What did he do when he wasn't allowed to take her?" He asked, trying to get a mental picture together.

"After he claimed he had permission, he accepted their rejection and walked off," Natasha answered, sitting on the coffee table opposite him.

What was the bastard up to? What did he want with their daughter? "We need to put a stop to this as soon as possible." He stated worriedly, mind filling with all the possible outcomes- most of which weren't good.

Natasha placed her hand on his knee. "Don't worry, we will - nobody is getting to her; they will have to go through _both_ of us."

He nodded determinedly. "Plus a whole team of super-powered aunts and uncles who stop crime for a living." He added with a small smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. They stood almost in tandem. "C'mon- we've got two kids to keep in our sight 24/7." He said as they made their way into the kitchen, to the girls.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed it! And hope you're not too disappointed that Steve did, in fact, retire!**


	14. Poor Chloe

**Author's Note:**

 **Hi! That's right, I'm posting again! Wanna know why? Because it's one of my favourite actor's birthdays - SEBASTIAN STAN! I love him so much! And there happens to be another birthday coming up soon - which we have managed to do the chapter for already! So, I'm really excited about it! It does mean that there are sometimes when there's a longer time to wait for a chapter, but it does enable us to post more frequently when we want/need to - and even though I almost forewent the birthday idea, I'm glad I didn't! Of course, if the birthdays were more regular and equally distanced, it'll be a lot easier. But, I love this way right now!**

 **A special thank you to the amazing reviewers on the previous chapters: Sportsfan64; DarylDixon'sLover; LilyRose14; grossly-sweet; TheJollyRoger; Moustache1234; Nowmyworldisperfect; RomanogerLaucifer.**

* * *

Natasha felt her blood boil almost uncontrollably as she swung the knife around in her left hand, her right hand holding the phone to her ear. "That's fucked up!" She spat. She glanced over at Steve, who looked just as pissed as she felt. "I'm going to rip his di-"

"Don't." The person on the other end of the phone interrupted her. "Right now, if anything happens to that asshole, it'll lead straight to Chloe."

Natasha almost growled. "I am not going to let that _thing_ near anybody ever again." She promised, but Tony was right- it was too soon, and it'd lead to Chloe. But she would kill that man eventually - she was playing the long game.

She heard a baby's cry over Tony's call. "I have to go, Howie is crying _again_. Just read the file and if we can fight it legally, we will. But only if we are sure to win - we have Chloe's reputation to think of. This will follow her for the rest of her life."

"Fine. Give Howie a hug from me," Natasha replied before ending the call and grabbing her laptop to read the file, examining every single word. It was almost funny how ridiculous it was!

That stupid man was claiming that Chloe had had a crush on him and he continuously would have to take a step back and the only reason he didn't report it was that he didn't want to stop her chances of getting adopted - because apart from that, she was a great and bright young lady. What a load of crap. Well, not Chloe being 'great and bright', but still.

She could find defences for everything he said in his statement, easily rip it apart - after all, she had gone undercover as a lawyer more than once - but there was one thing she couldn't dispute. The case was thrown out of court due to lack of evidence - it wouldn't even make it to court. There was nothing apart from the word of an orphan.

Natasha knew that even her own testimony wouldn't help- she hadn't actually _seen_ anything more than a few touches, so it would be classed as speciation.

Natasha minimised the page on her laptop to look at the background image of Chloe and Selina - she didn't want to drag Chloe through all of this. There was no guarantee that if they got to court - to a jury - that they'd find him guilty. And if that happened, not only would Chloe have to deal with it then, but it would follow her everywhere. Thankfully, Chloe's name hadn't been published anywhere yet - but that didn't mean it wouldn't be released, and the longer the case went on, the worse it would be.

"We'll get justice," Steve promised as he threw his phone onto the bed, causing it to bounce off onto the floor.

She moved forward and took his hands. "We will get justice - but not by using Chloe." He looked at her with confusion. "She needs the chance to be a child and not have to deal with all of this."

Steve sighed and nodded. "I just wish we could have protected her from _all_ of this."

"Maybe I shouldn't have told her to testify at all," Natasha said. Then Chloe wouldn't have to deal with what looked like nobody believing her.

He shook his head, hands tightening on hers. "If you hadn't she would have thought that her word meant nothing at all- that we were telling her to not even bother trying." He lightly argued.

Natasha sighed as she pulled her hair back and out of her face, only to drop it and let it fall again. She leant forward, placing her head against Steve's chest. "How are we going to tell her?" She felt utterly defeated right now, and there was nothing she could do at this current moment.

He held her close. "We'll just be honest and make sure she knows that we don't blame her and that we're here for her." He answered though he sounded just as exhausted. "I just can't believe it didn't go to court. All that hard work…"

She let out a huff and pulled back. "We have to leave to pick up the kids in half an hour." She reminded him. That didn't really give them much time, especially as all she wanted to do was go and work out for hours on end.

Steve groaned. "I've never been so afraid of facing a child." He admitted, throwing an arm over his eyes. "Remind me why they can't ride the bus, again?" Even as he spoke, he stood and went over to his dresser, pulling out a pair of socks and sitting on the edge of the bed to pull them on.

"They can," Natasha replied; they had never fully discussed the children taking the bus, although it would be a lot easier. "I'll look into it."

"Thanks." He responded, finished with his socks and now just sitting, looking at the wall. "I really hope things turn out alright. Chloe deserves so much better than what she's gotten in life."

"... I'll check to see that we have everything for dinner." Natasha decided before grabbing her jacket as she walked out. She was determined to keep things together.

* * *

There was a weird feeling in the air, emanating from Steve and Natasha, that put Chloe on edge as they all ate dinner. They held up a conversation easily enough, seemed okay… but still, something was making her uneasy. Sometimes they'd look at her and there'd be this _look_ in their eyes that she couldn't understand. Had something happened? Something that would affect her? Despite her growing anxiousness, Chloe ate all of the chicken on her plate- she was starving. Selina ate similarly, although that wasn't unusual for the girl with the bottomless pit for a stomach. By the time everyone was free to go about their after-dinner activities, Chloe knew something was up when Steve and Natasha, instead of leaving her to read or play with Selina, requested that she step into their room to talk. Dread pulled at her stomach, threatening to bring up the large dinner she'd just eaten. What was going on?

"What is it?" She finally asked after Steve had shut the door behind them. Selina was set up with a princess movie downstairs, so the fact that they'd brought Chloe all the way up here to make sure Selina didn't hear made Chloe even more nervous- was it _that_ sensitive of a topic?

"Maybe you should take a seat, Chloe," Natasha started in a calm and controlled voice as she sat down.

Chloe, gut roiling, sat down beside her as Steve sat on Nat's other side. They turned to face each other. "Did something happen?" Chloe asked nervously.

Natasha took a breath. "It's about your court case - it's not going forward." She said, looking to Steve.

"There wasn't enough evidence for the court to accept it." He furthered. Chloe felt her blood freeze in her veins, felt her heart sputter and stop before jumping back into frantic action, beating hard enough that surely even Natasha and Steve could hear it.

"W-what? It's… _what_?" Was all she could manage, face going cold- she figured that meant she'd gone considerably pale. "W-why would they…? Don't they believe me?" Her voice came out as a mix between a croak and a squeak, but she couldn't, for the life of her, steady it.

Steve put a hand on her shoulder as a show of support. "Unfortunately, even though I'm sure lots of people there believe you, they're too bogged down by protocols to take your case any further… but that's their fault, not any of ours… and especially not yours. You were very brave to take this as far as you could." Tears welled up in Chloe's eyes, but she nodded minutely.

"I… I can't believe this is happening." She whispered, swiping a hand over her cheeks to remove the tears that had escaped.

Natasha placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, we'll get that bastard one day."

Chloe sniffled, made a small whimpering sound she wasn't proud of and stood to pace. After a few rounds, she felt a little better and asked, "Can I see the records?"

Natasha and Steve shared a look before she received a nod. "Of course."

Steve went to the bedside table and picked up a manila folder, handing it to her. She took it almost hesitantly, thankful that if her foster parents noticed her shaking hands, they didn't comment. She skimmed over the pages, taking in the more important details, and came to a screeching halt halfway through the folder. "He… he blamed _me?_ That- that mother-" she cut herself off by pressing her shaking fist against her lips, not wanting to start cussing people out in front of her guardians- as much as the man deserved it, that was a whole other can of worms she didn't feel like opening. "How _could_ he? And how can people _believe_ that?"

Steve made a disgusted sound. "It's sickening, isn't it? Unfortunately, that happens much too often in these kinds of cases… That man is _evil_ enough to not only victimise a young girl but then _blame_ her for his actions to avoid getting punished himself. It's the sad truth that there are people out there like that."

"But… no! You saw it, Natasha! Wouldn't you saying it happened prove it enough?" Chloe demanded, frustrated more than she had ever been in her entire life.

"That wouldn't work - what I saw wasn't enough; it's a subjective point of view," Natasha explained.

" _No_! You're- you're a _superhero_ , for God's sake! You would _never_ lie about something like that!" Chloe protested, anger starting to well up inside of her and mixing with her dread and frustration. And why _shouldn't_ she be mad, dammit? She deserved to be enraged. She had now become a victim of not just an evil man, but of the court themselves, the system that was supposed to protect the innocents like her! They had _failed_ her! She was furious.

Natasha didn't react at all. "I know you are upset, but no yelling or aggressive speech is allowed." She reminded her calmly. "My background doesn't provide the correct credibility - but even if it did, there's no concrete evidence that would show the jury the whole story. They won't convict somebody simply due to the testimony of a single witness who only saw a small part of it."

At this point, Chloe's anger- both at the courts, at the man who had done all of this, and even at herself- had grown so overwhelming that she just felt numb now. "So… all of that work… all of that pain… was for nothing." She said quietly, slowly leaning against the wall as though its physical presence could steady her rollercoaster of emotions.

"No, of course, it's not for nothing!" Steve immediately argued, standing and going over to her, putting both hands on her shoulders. "We may have lost this battle, but we haven't lost the war. We'll keep fighting this until that man gets what he truly deserves- you have our word on that." He said firmly.

Somehow, that didn't make Chloe feel much better. She nodded. "Okay. I'm… I'm gonna go to… bed, now." Steve sighed and let go of her and she made her way to the door. Before she left, she paused. "Thank you. For doing this with me." Then, without another word, she went to her room, locked the door and cried into her pillows until she fell into a restless sleep.

* * *

The next day, Chloe numbly sank onto the living room couch, unable to tear her gaze from the plain wall in front of her. The man who had hurt her for so long… wasn't going to be punished. He was walking free. He could hurt her - and others- still. She feared going back into foster care with his deeds always looming over her- what if he found her? Clearly, the court didn't care about what she said - the word of a pathetic orphan versus the word of a professionally-trained adult. She felt empty, like a failure. And she was terrified. What would happen to her now?

Steve and Natasha had offered their support and condolences, but thankfully were letting her have some space to think and collect herself. They'd done so much for her- and in the end, there was nothing to show for all of their hard work and dedication to bring her justice. How could she face them ever again? She heard the front door open and a few voices conversing quietly in the entryway for a few minutes- Natasha talking to Clint, it sounded like. Selina had been staying with the Bartons for the morning so she could get away from the dark mood surrounding her family for a bit.

"Chlo? Why are you sad?" Selina, sweet little innocent Selina, asked quietly as she came into the living room, arms wrapped, as per usual, around Mister Kyle. Chloe sucked in a breath and tried to put up a happy- or at least not so depressed- facade, but it fell short and she blinked back a boat of sudden tears.

"I… the bad guy got away." She tried to explain without including any of the disturbing details. Selina only knew that Chloe and their guardians were trying to stop a 'bad guy' who had hurt- this was never explained further to the child, simply the word 'hurt'- Chloe before she came to live with them. Selina frowned, looking much too solemn for her age.

"I'm sorry." She said, plopping onto the couch beside her foster sister. She stared at the wall for a minute, a mirror of Chloe, before she looked up at the teen and smiled. "But at least you tried your hardest, right? You guys got super ready for a long time, so I know you did your bestest!" She stated with the unfailing confidence that only a child could possess.

Chloe was slightly taken aback at the splash of optimism in her dark thoughts, and she blinked owlishly. "Yeah… that's true." She conceded. And it certainly was- Chloe, Steve, and Natasha had dedicated so much work toward this case- they'd pulled their weight and then some, and the rest was on the court. Which meant… it wasn't really Chloe's fault, was it? Whether or not the court decided it was worth their time was out of Chloe's hands. She couldn't control what they decided. It was their choice, and thus their fault that a predator was now walking free. A slight weight left Chloe's shoulders at the relocation of the blame. She smiled, though it was a bit watery. "Thanks, Selly."

Selina returned her smile with a wide, cheerful grin and a tight hug. "You're welcome!"

Out of all of the foster families that Chloe had been placed in and eventually left behind, she was sure that this one would be the only one she'd ever truly miss.

* * *

Natasha poured out her go-bag onto the bed to sort through it - it was nearly three in the morning but she just couldn't sleep, and she knew Steve wouldn't mind as he wasn't asleep either. She moved her things into piles before grabbing the pile of clothes she had put to one side when organising the whole walk-in wardrobe earlier that night. If she didn't go to sleep after this, she was sure she'd end up reorganising the entire house - but who needs sleep anyway? Tomorrow wasn't going to be a big day at the base; she was mainly doing a few test sequences with the team to see what they needed to work on and how well they had maintained their training.

"Nat, you okay? You're cleaning much more intensively than the usual insomnia routine." Steve's voice filtered in from the doorway. "And the go-bags aren't due for a clothes swap-out until Saturday."

She glanced up at him, wondering why he had left the room to begin with, but decided that wasn't important. "I'm going to be at the base a lot more in the upcoming weeks," she explained softly, not wanting her voice to travel and wake up the children - not that that was a real possibility; their room was far enough away that talking normally wouldn't disturb the kids, but it was late so things appeared to be quieter than usual. "I'm just being prepared."

He shrugged and sat on the bed. "I was thinking about what I would do around the house as the stay-at-home Dad. How often would I need to do the deep cleaning stuff, like shampooing the carpets? I have the feeling I'll have plenty of time on my hands."

"Then maybe you should reconsider retiring," Natasha commented as she neatly began to place items into her bag. "It's not like you can't fit the work around the children's schedule - and I doubt aliens are going to attack on a regular basis." She pointed out. It would have probably have been better if she had brought up her qualms about him retiring when he'd first told her, or at least before he retired - in fact, she had never planned on saying anything, but she didn't care right now. The court case had blown up in their faces and she wasn't allowed to go out and kill the guy - not yet, anyway; it was too soon and that would be suspicious - so she'd just say what she was feeling and get some answers that she probably already knew or didn't want to hear.

He chuckled, though there wasn't much humour in it. "Nah, I don't mind the extra time- I just hope I can figure out a rough schedule for what I _do_ with the time." He gazed silently at the wall for a few minutes thoughtfully. "You know, there's something I've been thinking a lot about lately." He suddenly said, breaking the silence.

"And what is that?" Natasha asked as she moved on to putting weapons and extra ammo into her go-bag.

He was quiet, a signal that he was waiting for her to look at him before he continued. Sighing, she did so, and he met her eyes intently. "We need to talk about Chloe. I think you've had it on your mind, too." He stated knowingly, though not in the usual annoying way.

Natasha loaded and then unloaded her gun whilst looking at him before placing it into her bag securely. Chloe was on her mind a lot lately, especially now due to what happened, and even though she suspected she and Steve were on similar wavelengths, she didn't want to be the one to bring it up. She was the entire reason why they had fostered Chloe to begin with and that was after Steve's initial reluctance - so there was a slight doubt in her mind that they were thinking differently. "Then let's talk." She said shortly, indicating for him to continue as she also sat down on the bed after zipping up the main compartment of her bag.

Steve was quiet again, but it was a thinking quiet. Then he said, "I think we should adopt her."

A small smile made its way onto her lips - which surprised her a little as she didn't think anything would make her smile today. "Agreed. All it takes is a visit with the judge - there's nothing that would stop us." She replied. In all honesty, she had already looked into it - there were no others with parental rights for Chloe and there was nothing stopping them from adopting her as she had lived with them for a while now.

He smiled back at her genuinely. "Great! We'll tell her tomorrow, then." He decided. "By the way, has Selina picked a new bed yet? There was a big fuss about it a while ago, but nobody's really mentioned it since."

"No - we can't tell her yet." Natasha protested quickly. "Let her get over all of this first, let her deal with what happened instead of deflecting it." She said. "Give her some time to be sad before we give her happy news - I know it sounds strange, but…" She stopped talking and moved on to the next point. "She's looked in a lot of magazines but I think it would be nice if she could see the bed before she chooses it - I'm not sure she realises that it'll be bigger than the page - she keeps talking about putting her dollies in the new bed."

Steve thankfully followed her switch of subjects seamlessly. "Alright, we'll wait." He agreed. "And I can take her to the store to actually see the beds, if you'd like. I'm sure she'd love to have a day out."

Natasha nodded in agreement. "You could wait until the weekend, or take her after school." She suggested with the ghost of a smile. "You know, Selina has a half day on Thursday and Chloe doesn't - you could take her then."

He nodded. "Alright- sounds like a plan."

Natasha nodded, almost a mirror image of Steve, before standing up. "Great. I'm going to make sure all of the dishes are done-"

"They are."

She looked at him, twisting her lips - damn, why did the house have to be so _clean?_ Next time she was in this mood, she was going to Clint's - she could spend days organising everything there. "Fine." She replied with a little huff. "I needed to clean all of my weapons anyway."

* * *

 **Hey, guys! Thank you** _ **oh so very much**_ **for reading! :D This chapter was both very fun and very tricky to write because of all the plot-iness in it. In fact, I'd get really into writing, and Vanilla would be like, "Okay, I like it, but let's change it." So then we had to delete most of what I'd written and start all over again.**

 _ **(Vanilla) Hey! Don't make me the bad guy here! I'm not like that a lot *pouts***_

 **I'm not making you the bad guy! You doing that is probably what makes our stories as successful as they are, tbh. Quality Control, I suppose… Although I've still come to dread your little "I know you're not gonna like this, but we need to significantly change what you just wrote" noise.**

 _ **(Vanilla) *Snorts* It's not always significant. I only made you change the last paragraph of like… twelve paragraphs yesterday….**_

 **Oh, and then, when she does that, I'm like, 'well, dang, alright, clean slate,' so I delete the entire paragraph, and then Vanilla starts teasing me! Well, the teasing comes later - first, she's all, "Hey, no! You undo that** _ **right now**_ **!" It's such hilarious chaos.**

 _ **(Vanilla) Violet here gets a little over dramatic sometimes. hehe**_

 ***Gasps* *Faints* *Places a curse upon your household* I don't know where you come up with that nonsense, Vanilla! I'm completely rational in my responses…**

 _ **(Vanilla) Right… yeah… My accusations are super wild! *Sarcastic* How about we debate this later and just thank the readers again for being some of the most amazing and brilliant individuals on the planet?**_

 ***Cracks knuckles* Got it. *Deep inhale* YOU ALL RULE! No, seriously, you, the person reading this- you specifically make my day just by existing on the same existential plane as me! Hope your day is FANTABULOUS!**

 **Hey, Vanilla? Have you noticed that both of our nicknames are scents? I just now realized that. We should just end each chapter with** _ **-The Scents.**_ **Whaddaya think? Eh? Eh? :D**

 _ **(Vanilla) Oh yeah. But no… unless you want to collab on a band? I'm sure we'd rock it. Actually… now I'm really starting to like the joint nickname of The Scents… What do you guys think (readers)?**_

 _ **(Still Vanilla) And I have a few questions for you all:**_

 _ **For when we hit 200 reviews (probably not for a while), we want to give you all a treat. The usual thing would be to simply post the next chapter, but I've done that before - so I'd love to know if any of you have any ideas?**_

 _ **Next - I always give a shout-out/thank you to everybody that reviewed the previous chapter, do you like that? Or should I just stick with replying to them (Which I try to remember)?**_

 _ **Lastly - do you like the long author's notes, or would you prefer short and simple? Or would like prefer a short beginning A/N and longer end or visa-versa? I know I tend to skip the A/N when I really want to read a story.**_

 _ **Thanks!**_


	15. The bed drama

**Author's Note:**

 **Hello everybody, thank you for reading!**

 **Thank you to those who reviewed, and a special thank you to the reviewer of the week (Totally a thing), NowYouAvengeHarryPotter!**

* * *

Pepper smiled fondly as she watched Tony stooping over to double-check the baby-proofing he'd done on one of the vacuum bots. She couldn't help but find his near paranoia about protecting little Howie from his robotic creations somewhat endearing - especially when he tried baby-proofing the droids that had no sharp edges or implements or any kind of features that could possibly harm a curious baby. "You know, he's going to live a very sheltered life if you cushion every hard surface and corner." She teased. No, seriously, a week ago he'd suggested padding the whole surface of the dinner table 'in case Howie somehow smacks his head on it'. Needless to say, much teasing had followed.

"Pep - We don't want him getting hurt… or falling out of the window," Tony said as he looked at the full-length windows in that room with horror. "We need a very long baby gate."

Pepper couldn't hold in a laugh. "What, are you expecting him to have the wall-climbing abilities of your awkward teenage friend?" She asked, adjusting little Howie in her arms - he'd been sleeping soundlessly for hours in her hold, and she didn't have the heart to put him down; even if her arms were starting to cramp.

"With his genius father he has - you never know," Tony commented, pig-headedly.

She rolled her eyes and rocked the baby a little when he made a small grunting sound, licking his lips adorably and instantly making her melt. "He's the cutest baby I have ever seen!" She cooed quietly, pressing a kiss to the boy's forehead. "He's gonna have so many girls fawning over him when he's older."

Tony turned around to look at her, seemingly to freeze at what he was seeing and smiled contently. He pulled out his phone and snapped a picture. "Perfection." He muttered before turning back to measuring the windows. "And good point, if he does start climbing around like Peter - I might need to get creative with my designs."

Pepper chuckled. "I'm just glad neither of us has powers- that way we don't have to worry about if his first time crawling will be on the ceiling or if his crying triggers earthquakes two blocks away."

"We'll make him his own suit to keep up with them. But, Rhodes little girl hasn't shown any signs of Wanda's powers - so they might be in the clear." Tony replied.

Pepper studied their son's sleeping face thoughtfully. "Still, it would be interesting to see what powers he'd have if he _could_ have any… and to see him use them the way you use your suits." She commented. "I'll be proud of him no matter what, but to do so much good for others… I'd definitely be a proud mama." She smiled at Tony, the implications of _his_ mother being proud of him, were she alive, being left unsaid.

"And I'll be a proud Daddy - especially when he starts picking up girls," Tony said with a grin.

"Don't let your father give you any ideas," Pepper whispered sternly into Howie's ear. "Unless you want to get married when you're fifty and spend your entire life as a womaniser."

"I heard that - and I think my life turned out pretty great."

That was one point Pepper had no choice but to concede.

* * *

Natasha didn't hesitate to leave the house at four in the morning to get to the base. From the security cameras, she had discovered that Bucky would usually emerge just before five and wanted to be there before he got up. Thankfully, as it was still very early, she didn't encounter anybody and managed to make good time getting to the base. After going for a short jog around the base she strategically 'bumped into' Bucky.

"Hey, Bucky!" She greeted happily.

He smiled. "Hey, Nat! What're you doing here so early?"

"Thought I'd get a head start on the day- I've been slacking on my duties lately," Natasha replied. "You're up earlier than everybody else - fancy a training session with your favourite Russian?"

Bucky's smile grew. "Sure- just don't break my face; I've got a date with Maria tonight and I don't want to look like play-dough." He said with a laugh.

Natasha joined in with his laughter; sometimes, he was vainer than she was. "Does it matter if I break the rest of you? Or is Maria expecting that intact, too?" She asked him teasingly as they both headed for the gym.

"Well, no hits below the waist." He retorted with a smirk. "My arms… maybe. We'll have to play it by ear."

They both ended up laughing again and when it came to it, neither of them held back, and neither of them got injured- not that they both didn't try. During the workout, Natasha and Bucky discussed the children coming to the base and worked out the best time, too - she just wanted to check with everybody else first. It was a few hours until others stumbled out of their rooms, but they weren't disturbed - they were probably avoided - until Maria turned up. Perfect timing as always.

"Everything you asked for," Maria informed Natasha, handing over the black duffle bag.

Natasha smiled softly at her. "Thanks, Maria."

It was a short conversation but was all that the two of them needed before there was a nod and Natasha walked off, leaving Maria and Bucky to do whatever they wanted.

Once she was alone, she checked the bag to make sure everything really was there - and when she discovered more than she asked for, she grinned. Mentally thanking Maria, she placed the bag in her car before flicking through her tablet and locating Sam through the CCTV cameras. She smirked as she walked around the corner and 'conveniently' saw him. "Oh, hi, Sam."

Sam looked up at her, his eyes slightly wider than usual as he tried to discretely push the big bowl of ice cream away from him. She wasn't sure if he was afraid she'd eat it, or tell him off, so she decided to not mention it. "Hey, Nat - didn't know you were coming in today."

"Yes, that type of uncertainty is not good for a team atmosphere - I will be here a lot more, that is my promise." She told him with determination, knowing that he wouldn't be completely thrilled about it. Sure, Sam loved being an Avenger, but during the slower times - like when there wasn't a big baddie - he liked enjoying it a bit too much. However, they both knew they needed to keep up their training; otherwise, when something did happen, they'd be rusty.

Before she had the chance to ask him, he piped up. "Do you have time to train today?" He questioned, which she simply nodded to. "Great- give me half an hour?"

Once they had planned where to meet, she popped in to say hello to Wanda - who she quickly convinced that getting back into a regular training would be good - and Rhodey - who looked close to begging to be allowed back. Even though Rhodey was still recovering, he was part of the team, but seeing as Wanda was slightly hesitant, Natasha arranged for them both to do three days a week - two days each with her, and one on their own. This also left Arianna with at least one parent completely free, and gave both of the parents adequate time off.

Neither of them trained that day, but they did talk about Natasha and Steve bringing the two children to the base - both loving the idea - before she focused the rest of her time and attention on Sam. She even managed to have Vision for an hour, who mainly assisted her in helping with the training of Sam - but also enabled all three of them to work on their teamwork.

By the time she made her way home, she was almost anxious that she was going to miss dinner. Having time to be home was just slightly strange - something that she had yet to get used to. She might have to start setting an alarm.

* * *

Natasha was gone when Steve woke up, but he wasn't worried- she'd briefly mentioned heading for the base today, and she'd always been an early riser when she had something important to do during the day. He quickly got himself dressed before stopping in the girls' rooms and shaking them each awake until he had two tired kids stumbling after him down the stairs so he could make them breakfast. Selina had her usual giant plate of eggs- that girl could really pack food away- and Chloe had two pancakes, then they shared a bowl of strawberries before heading back upstairs to get dressed.

As per the routine, Steve packed Chloe's lunch and put it neatly in her backpack, then went outside and started the car so there was a head start on getting the morning dew off of the windshield. Then he drove them to school with promises to Selina that he'd be there to pick her up when school ended early for her, and that they'd go look at a new bed for her.

While he waited for noon to come, he tidied up the house and did laundry, humming some old forties tunes loudly as he worked. He left the house at 11:40 and picked Selina up one minute past noon- he was really beginning to master chauffeuring the girls. She sang happy tunes she'd made up seconds earlier as they drove to the furniture store, urging him to sing along with her even though he didn't know the actual words. He settled for humming the tune while she sang and bounced in the backseat.

"Alright, Selly. This store is huge, so stay close to me, alright?" Steve instructed the awestruck little girl as they entered the store.

"Okay! Can we go look over there?" Selina replied eagerly, taking his hand and trying to drag him in the direction of the dressers and bedside tables. He chuckled and led her in the correct direction.

"I don't think you need another table, Sel." He replied. Soon they found the kids' bed section and he watched as she instantly was drawn to the bunk beds- more specifically, the ones with slides and strange staircases. "Alright, pick one." He told her as she paused halfway up a ladder to look at him in question. She brightened and got to the top bunk, quickly launching herself down the slide. She giggled excitedly and ran to the next one that was more of a loft bed, with the bottom mattress being replaced with a desk. That one was pretty boring to the child, who quickly went to the next one- the bottom bunk taking the form of a small play house. She squealed and went inside, searching through the little cabinets and drawers.

"I like this one!" She announced when he went over and knelt by the little window, peering in with a fond smile.

He raised his brows when she pulled the curtains closed on the window, giggling again. "Are you sure?" He asked, leaning to the side to peek in through the doorway. She laughed and closed the thin door on him, though he could still see through the holes in the door serving as windows.

"Uh-huh! It's like my own secret lair! I can hide in here and play dollies!" That was some pretty sound Selina logic, he had to admit. He checked the information sheet- made of sturdy materials, dimensions that would easily fit in Selina's room, and a price they could easily afford.

"Alright, if you're absolutely sure it's what you want." He conceded, smiling when she squeaked excitedly. He took a picture of the item number so he wouldn't forget it and then coaxed her out- which took a while, because she'd found a little 'kitchen' in the corner and was all too eager to explore the features. "Okay, now we just need to pick a mattress. This one fits a twin." He led her over to the mattress displays.

"But… I'm not a twin." Selina pointed out, cocking her head confusedly.

Steve chuckled and showed her one of the displays. "That's just a fancy way of saying a 'small mattress'." He informed her.

"Oh. Awesome!"

They came to another display bed with princess bedsheets, which Selina predictably pounced on. "I want this one! I want it!" She cried as Steve came to her side, examining the information sheet hanging from the bedpost.

"Selina, this one is memory foam- I thought you liked the firmer mattresses." Selina laid spread-eagle on the mattress as though she were trying to hug it.

"But it's a _princess_ bed!" She argued, voice muffled by the blanket. He sighed.

"Honey, don't choose the mattress based on the sheets- we can get you princess sheets to put on whichever mattress you pick. Choose it based on how comfortable it is."

She pouted up at him and buried her fists in the sheets. "I want _this_ one! It got princesses!" Steve felt dread start bubbling in his gut- some sixth sense in him could feel a tantrum unnervingly near.

Steve sat on the edge of the mattress beside her and tried to gently sit her up- she wasn't having it. "Come on, let's at least test out a few more just to make sure- you wouldn't want your awesome new bed to be uncomfortable, would you?" He tried reasoning.

"But it's _princesses_!" No matter how unusually intelligent Selina was for her age, she still had moments of absolute childishness and refusal to use logic or any sort of reason. Princesses were enough for her to latch on and never let go.

Still, this was the first time she'd had a tantrum like this since they'd adopted her. Steve felt woefully unprepared to deal with this. "Selina, if you don't stop this right now, we _won't_ get you princess sheets." He threatened though he kept his voice even. It wouldn't do much good to be freaking out as much as she was.

" _No!_ I want the princesses!" She argued, face bright red with a rage that looked so out of place on her. Steve took a few breaths. _Stay calm, Steve. You can handle this. What would Nat do?_

He put a hand on her shoulder. "Selly, calm down. Can you listen to me for a minute?" His voice was gentle enough that she stopped screeching and glared up at him expectantly. "Thank you. Now, I know you want this mattress because it has princess sheets. The thing is, those are only on here for decoration. They don't come with the mattress." She shook her head and buried her face in the blanket, though he was thankful she wasn't crying- he didn't want to have to explain to the employees here why their display bedsheets were both wrinkled _and_ soaked through. "However, we can do something to fix that." He said vaguely, internally smirking when she looked back up at him, trying to keep up her glare but unable to hide her curiosity. _Gotcha_.

"Yeah, and what's _that?"_ She grumped.

Steve kept his voice light and positive. "We can go over to the bedding section after you pick a mattress and buy you some princess sheets that way. If you behave yourself now, listen to me and stop throwing a fit, I promise you will have princess sheets on your new bed." She contemplated this for a moment before sighing dramatically and grumbling her agreement. Steve quietly sighed in relief. The worst was past. "Alright! Now, let's test out some mattresses."

* * *

Chloe felt happier than she had in days as she looked into the brown sack - there were so many new books! Natasha had come into her room, handed the bag to her with a small smile, and left. Chloe was thrilled with the gift - she was getting tired of rereading her old books as a way to pass the time. Now she could be fully entertained and taken by surprise by whatever these new adventures had in store. She looked back up at the door, where Natasha had been less than a minute earlier. How could she ever thank her foster parents enough?

She'd come into their home as damaged goods, emotionally scarred and unable to trust herself with forming attachments - she was just too afraid of the pain that would inevitably bring. She'd been passed around to different foster families like some pet nobody wanted, she'd been _used_ in atrocious ways by a man who should have been caring for her, helping her find a forever home, and she'd learnt, throughout it all, that her input meant very little. Her thoughts didn't matter. And she'd thought that the court rejecting her case just proved that.

But from the very beginning, Steve and Natasha had stood up for her when she was too scared to do anything for herself. They'd pushed her to fight against the man who had damaged her, to take the risk and to not lose all hope when things didn't turn out as she wanted them to. They'd shown her how to fight for those she loved, to take the time to keep their family together and overcome any obstacles that threatened to shake the very foundations of their lives as a unit. In their short time together, this foster family had taught her more, done more for her, than anyone else ever had. She'd known something was different with this family when they rushed to take her in _after_ they'd witnessed how damaged she was. They were determined to help her, and damn what everyone else thought.

She knew now how much being with the Rogers-Romanoff family had changed her; had breathed a new brand of hope and happiness into her that she'd long thought to be lost in her scattered, unstable childhood. She'd realised this as soon as she noticed that, yes, she was devastated that the courts had dismissed her case, but she wasn't _broken_ or hopeless, as she surely would have been if she'd gone through this on her own, or with any _other_ people by her side.

She was painfully aware that her stay with them would be coming to an end any day now, but she'd accepted that long ago. She couldn't force Steve and Natasha to keep her when they already had a daughter to look after permanently. She wouldn't ask them for more than the wonderful things they'd already given her.

Besides, they'd taught her how to be strong, to stand up for herself and to persevere. Even though she was going back into the system, and didn't know what life would throw her way, she knew that because of what she'd learnt here, she would be okay.

* * *

Chloe had finally come up for air from her book at noon to grab a quick lunch and had intended to go straight back to reading, except Selina had snagged the opportunity and convinced her that what she _really_ wanted to do was play house with her. _A manipulative little thing, isn't she?_ Chloe thought with a chuckle to herself as Selina got back from the 'grocery store' with a bag of crackers and other odds and ends she'd found around the house.

She'd barely noticed when Steve and Natasha came in, so Steve suddenly asking Selina if they could borrow Chloe caught her by surprise. Their faces gave nothing away about the nature of the discussion they were about to have as they led her up to their room for the second time in a week. She casually plopped onto the mattress and looked at them expectantly- what was this about?

Natasha sat on the bed too, facing her directly and offering a small smile. "Chloe, as you know, Steve and I are only fostering you at the moment." She stated pretty bluntly. "And you know that that means this isn't a permanent arrangement by law. Which is why we want to talk to you."

Chloe's stomach lurched a little despite her determination to be accepting of the reality she was facing. It's just that the sudden mention of it had totally blindsided her, and now she found herself hoping that they weren't sending her back too soon - she needed time to say goodbyes and make peace with leaving. Still, she kept her features schooled. "Alright. What did you want to talk about, exactly?" What was there to discuss? They were sending her back - that was _their_ decision, and she had no input on that, refused to fight it.

Steve and Natasha shared a quick look, but it was Nat who continued to talk. "We want to give you three options: Go back into the foster system in the next weeks; Stay with us for a while, while we arrange a good home for you to go into; or allow us to adopt you."

Out of all the answers she'd been anticipating… this was not one of them. Everything inside of her froze and she unabashedly stared at them, stunned into silence. They were… giving her a choice? Letting her _choose_ where her own future went? She'd been all prepared to tough it out in the life of a misplaced teenager in the system once they sent her back, ready to take on whatever unknowns came her way… but she could actually _choose_? "I… you mean it?" She whispered, barely getting her mouth to work.

Steve smiled sympathetically at her. "Of course, Chloe. We'll support whatever decision you make - you're almost an adult, and it's about time someone let you decide what happens to you." She almost thought it was too good to be true. They'd taught her that she did matter, as did her input, but she'd never been asked to make such a huge choice before in her life. She simply didn't know how to respond. She wanted to stay with them, of course, but did she want it to be permanent? Did she want to just go ahead and age out of the system and live independently? Well, the answer felt obvious, but she still found herself second-guessing it; when the weight of one's choice was _this_ heavy, it made one paranoid about any answer to give.

"I… I…" She closed her mouth to stop the useless babbling. "I've never…"

"Did you want some time to think it over? You don't have to give an answer immediately - Steve and I know it's a big decision," Natasha informed her softly, a warm smile set on her lips.

Chloe nodded mutely, staring at her own hands for a minute to gather her thoughts. "I… Thank you so much. You've done more for me than anyone ever has before. I just need a little time to think…"

"Take as much time as you need." Steve encouraged, reaching over and putting a strong hand on her shoulder.

"Alright. Thank you."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! I am forever grateful!**

 **This chapter is in dedication to the wonderful Jennifer Lawrance, whose portrayal of Raven/Mystique I loved! Happy Birthday to her!**

 **There's not a birthday coming up for a little while, and because Vio and I focused so much on getting this three in one week, there might be a wait until the next posting (Going by birthday's right now, unless we happen to write a lot! But schedules, who knows!)**


	16. The Decision

**Author's Note:**

 **Hello all! It has been about two weeks _and_ I missed a birthday! (Sorry Chad Michael Murray! You play an amazing Agent Thompson in Agent Carter!). I was almost tempted to wait until the next birthday (on the 30th - John Kani, who played T'Chaka), but decided to just post now (while I remember).**

 **I would highly appreciate everybody's patience as I cannot predict when the next posting will be as we haven't even finished the next chapter and I don't know when it will be finished! But we'll do our best.**

 **I was going to write this at the end, but Violet had something she really wanted to say, so please remember. We need a little motivation and ideas - so, now is the best time to give us any ideas with any character in the Marvel world! Anything Romanogers would be great too! Ideas, plans, whatever, will really help us. Thank you in advance! Some ideas, I may ask additional questions, and if we use your idea or it gives us another idea - you'll get a gracious thank you and shoutout!**

 **Thank you to those who reviewed!** **DarylDixon'sLover; NowYouAvengeHarryPotter; Javie-1998; Sportsfan64; TheJollyRoger; LilyRose14; Moustache1234; Nowmyworldisperfect.**

* * *

Natasha stretched her muscles out at the side of the bed, it wasn't quite late enough for her to go sleep yet but it was pretty late at night. That had spoken to Chloe a few hours ago and Natasha was honestly surprised she didn't instantly say yes. Then after giving her some time to think, she expected for the teen to get back to her before bedtime. But now the teen in question was fast asleep and Natasha was legitimately worried that she could say no - she hadn't even thought about the fact that Chloe might not want to be adopted and it made her feel horrible and a weird sense of being rejected.

Steve came out of the bathroom, freshly showered, and laid on the bed. They were quiet for a few minutes before he broke the silence with, "Are you worried that Chloe hasn't given us an answer yet?" His voice clearly conveyed that _he_ was.

"No," Natasha lied, right now she didn't want to let out her weakness because she didn't know where that would lead. And right now, she didn't want any more uncertainties. "It's a big decision… maybe we should have discussed it in more detail." She suggested, now second-guessing their previous decision.

He sighed. "I'm sure everything will work out. Things with her have been good lately… she probably just needs to make sure she's completely ready to permanently be part of a family again." Clearly trying to comfort himself as much as he was her.

"Or maybe it's a sign," Natasha replied. She took a deep breath and paused her movements, simply standing there and looking at him. Adopting Chloe still seemed to be the right thing, what she wanted to do, but that wasn't their original plan. "We wanted to adopt one child, at least to begin with, and having two… We've never been able to give Selina the undivided attention we planned, she's always overshadowed by Chloe and the court case." She sighed, hating her own thoughts, but it made sense too. They were both stressed lately, there was a lot of drama that went with having two daughters. "And if we decided to have a second child, I had originally presumed it'll be of the opposite sex - the whole nuclear family, picket fence shit to go with Captain America."

Steve shook his head, though his eyes were sympathetic. "We knew what we were getting into when we both agreed to foster Chloe. It doesn't matter what we'd planned - we can't go through life expecting everything to go as we'd planned them to. Who cares if Selina doesn't get one hundred percent of our attention? I know she doesn't! As long as we care for her and spend as much time with her as we can, she's happy. Has she complained once about not getting enough attention? And when we're busy, she spends time with Chloe- another reason why adopting her is the right thing. Those two are _sisters_ now. You've seen it, right? The way they act around each other? They don't interact with anyone else like that."

Natasha turned away from Steve and performed a stretch to make it look like she wasn't avoiding his eye. She didn't want to answer Steve's questions, especially because right now she wasn't sure she agreed entirely. Selina deserved more of her attention, more of _their_ attention, especially with somebody trying to pick her up over a week ago - neither of them has done anything about that yet. They still sent her to school and she has still not gone to pay that guy a visit - maybe she should go tomorrow. No, they were supposed to go to the base tomorrow - she'll go Sunday. That'll give her a day to call in reinforcements. "Tomorrow, I planned with the team for us to take Sel and Chlo to meet them at the base." She informed him, changing the subject.

Steve eyed her curiously. "Really? Why tomorrow? I thought we were waiting until we got an answer from Chloe?" He asked, referring to a conversation they'd had earlier that day.

"I'd already arranged this - besides, I thought we'd have an answer by now." She replied truthfully before turning back to face him. "It's the best day for it and I don't want to tell the team we've changed our minds - Bucky seemed really excited." She added as she pulled her hair into a bun - she wanted to have a quick shower before she went to sleep.

As predicted, Steve couldn't argue with making Bucky happy. "Alright, sounds fun. Just… let's not go at four in the morning, okay? You and I can function, sure, but a Selina without enough sleep is not fun to deal with."

Natasha laughed at his comment, Selina did not like being woken up early - hopefully, she could change that about her eventually. "We won't go that early. We'll let them sleep in a bit, it _is_ a Saturday."

He seemed relieved at this. "Good. I once had to wake her up at seven… _never. Again._ " That occasion was memorable to all in the Rogers-Romanoff household; Selina had a doctor's appointment at nine in the next town over, so she'd had to be woken up early. Poor Chloe had woken up to Selina shouting from the bathroom that some 'dummy-head' had put her toothbrush in the wrong cup.

Whilst chuckling at the memory and headed for the bathroom. "I'll be out in a minute." She informed him before jumping in the shower.

* * *

Steve chuckled as Selina singsonged about how fun this trip was going to be from the backseat. He couldn't wait to officially introduce the girls to the team - to Bucky. It was long overdue, but with the court case and the issues with the strange man showing interest in Selina, there hadn't been much opportunity to plan such a thing - he'd been reluctant to do it this soon, actually, what with Chloe still facing a huge decision on what she wanted to do in terms of where she'd be living. Still, Natasha had gone ahead and planned this, and he couldn't say he wasn't already enjoying it.

As he pulled into the parking complex, he heard the eager girls already unbuckling their seatbelts, but he decided to let it slide this time- it warmed his heart to see them so excited to meet the people he'd spent years working with. As the four of them walked into the massive building, he took Selina's hand to keep her from running off and exploring. "Stay close, girl's, alright?" He said as they headed for the section of the building housing the bedrooms.

"Chloe, I want to show you something - I meet you both in the lounge area," Natasha decided, completely throwing Steve off as he looked at her confused. "Don't forget to knock a few times before going in Bucky's room; Maria might still be here!"

And then Chloe and Natasha walked down a different corridor.

Steve shrugged, deciding not to question it, and turned to lead Selina to Bucky's room- he hoped to God that he wasn't in any compromising positions because he was _not_ dealing with that while his daughter was here. "We're going to meet your Uncle Bucky- he's my best friend." He explained to the girl as they reached the correct room. "Wanna knock?" Selina nodded eagerly and rapped on the door as loudly as she dared.

"Coming!" Bucky called from inside, moments later opening the door, thankfully fully clothed. "Stevie? Oh! And who's this?" He smiled widely and crouched down to Selina's level.

"I'm Selina!" The child chipperly introduced, holding out a small hand for him to shake. Steve chuckled.

"This is our daughter." He added, though, he thought Bucky had probably guessed as much. Selina made a slightly confused face before brightening exponentially.

"Yeah! And you're my uncle!" She proclaimed to Bucky as he gently shook her hand with a laugh.

"Am I, now? Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Selina! I'm Bucky." Steve smiled as Bucky stood back up.

"Well, we're supposed to meet up with Nat and Chloe in the living room - care to join us?" He offered.

Bucky's smile grew. "Of course! I'm not about to let my new niece leave when I just met her!" He turned to the girl again, and she squeezed Mister Kyle and giggled. "We've got a lot to talk about, huh, Selina?"

She jumped excitedly. "Yeah!" Before either man could comprehend it, she grabbed them each by the hand and started skipping down the hall - the wrong way, so it took much longer to get there.

* * *

Chloe happily tucked the pair of books under her arm as they went to the lounge to meet up with the others - Natasha had shown her the base's impressive library and allowed her to pick some to borrow; they weren't stocked up on too many teen novels, but the other categories were interesting and quite abundant.

The very moment Selina saw Chloe, she detached her hands from those of Steve and another man Chloe didn't recognise and ran over to her, tackling her in a hug like they hadn't just been together less than an hour ago. "Chlo! Chlo! Guess what?" Selina asked in a rather loud whisper, tugging on Chloe's shirt. Chloe raised her brows.

"What?" She asked just as quietly, deciding to play along.

Selina was absolutely glowing. "Did you know that _Bucky_ is my _uncle_?" She asked conspiratorially, as though it was some huge secret. Chloe smiled fondly at her foster sister.

"I did know that." She answered. _So that's Bucky, huh?_

Selina wasn't at all put out by Chloe not being surprised by the information. Instead, she bounced, even more excited, and continued, "And did you know _Natasha_ is my _mom_?" Chloe was struck by the sudden pang in her chest at the word 'mom'. That's right- Selina was legally their daughter. They were her permanent parents. She could call them mom and dad, and they would be thrilled.

Chloe's heart seemed to skip a beat as she came to another realisation. What had she been thinking? Why on earth had she taken so long to deliberate? The answer was so obvious! "Yes - she's my mom, too." She answered without skipping a beat, something warming up in her chest as she spoke it aloud. She _wanted_ to be able to call Steve and Nat her parents. She _wanted_ them to be her family. She _wanted_ them to adopt her. "And Steve is our dad."

Selina, apparently having never really thought about that before, gasped. "He is?! Oh my gosh! Steve! You're my dad! Didja know that?" She all but shouted as she ran over to Steve, who looked surprised at the outburst, but not anywhere near displeased. Chloe smiled, a weight leaving her chest as she watched Selina travel around the room, informing everyone who came in, drawn by the shouting, that they were her uncles.

" _You're_ my uncle!" To Bucky, who chuckled and agreed.

"And _you're_ my uncle!" To Rhodey, balancing a squealing Arianna on his hip.

" _You're_ my uncle, too!" To Wanda, who laughed and accepted the title with a shrug. But Selina stopped and looked thoughtful at Arianna. "She's a baby… does that make me _her_ uncle?" She questioned, igniting a laugh from everybody there.

Things calmed down pretty quickly after that, with Steve sitting Selina down to explain the ins and outs of families. And Chloe waited for any opportunity to get Nat and Steve alone without having to pull them away from their friends to let them know her decision.

* * *

Natasha stepped away from the large meal, using the excuse of Arianna dropping food onto her clothes. As she entered her old bathroom and picked up a cloth to clean her top, she called her favourite ex-partner.

"Hello," he answered happily.

"Free for an early mission tomorrow?" She asked instantly, ditching the small talk for now.

There was a light sigh. "Nat, I'm retired."

A small smile made its way to her lips, she knew Clint would agree anyway, this was all just a show. "It's personal."

"Pick you up at 4?"

"See you then." She then ended the call before returning to the dining room.

As she walked back into the room, Steve seemed to be exiting the room, it was only when she stepped to the side to let him pass was she certain he was following her out. "Just arranging a last minute mission." She briefly explained. "Let's go back in, we'll be leaving soon anyway."

Steve nodded and they both returned to the group.

* * *

No opportunity presented itself while they were at the base for Chloe to discreetly talk to Steve and Natasha about her decision and for a while she had been planning on just waiting until they got back to their house. However, when Selina fell asleep in the car on the journey back, she wasn't sure that she could contain it.

"So, what's your favourite book so far?" Steve asked conversationally after ten minutes of comfortable silence.

Chloe couldn't wait any longer to tell them - she was too excited. She'd made her decision, she was confident in it, so she was just going to get it out there. "I want you to adopt me!" She blurted.

Steve turned in his seat to look at her in surprise - she was thankful that the less-easily-surprised Natasha was driving. "Really?" He asked, a smile starting on his face. "You're sure? It's great, but if you're still not sure, that's okay." He assured, though he certainly looked hopeful that that wasn't the case.

Chloe nodded resolutely. "I'm sure."

"I'm - _we're_ \- ecstatic to hear Chloe, I am looking forward to being able to officially call you my daughter," Natasha commented, although she didn't look back.

Chloe beamed and looked back out the window, unable to stop smiling the entire way home. _Home_.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! We shall try our hardest to get the next chapter posted a lot sooner than this one!**

 **Author's note (Vio)**

Hey, guys! Thank you all SO much for the fabulous reviews for last chapter! One, in particular stood out to me (us), and that was Sportsfan's talking about how they hope Vanilla and I will continue working together in the future. I saw it (just check out the comments if you want to read the whole thing) and I just HAD to reply! Sportsfan, you have no need to worry- The Scents will NEVER disband! Never ever! We'll be ninety and ninety-five, respectively, and still getting on whatever futuristic version of Skype there'll be (hopefully the sound quality will improve) and we'll spend hours trying to hear whatever the other person is saying. It'll be like,

"Hey, *Vanilla*, we should have Steve jump into action and save Natasha!"

(Vanilla) "What?"

"What? Is the audio busted again?"

(Vanilla) "I see ya lips moving, but nothing's coming out."

"Mah hips ain't doing anything! 'Cept aching."

And it will just be a back-and-forth until one of us passes out on-camera and we end up writing two paragraphs a day. Believe me, it's something to look forward to :P

Anyway, Sportsfan, your review was touching, and I'm glad you hold us in such high regard! :D


	17. Difference of opinions

Steve couldn't help but smile as Chloe practically danced into the house - okay, maybe 'danced' was a strong word, but there was a pep in her step that wasn't there before. While Nat got Selina upstairs and into bed, he went around the house and made sure all doors and windows were locked, as was his nightly routine since that criminal had showed interest in Selina. Once everything checked out, he quickly started a new load of laundry and then went upstairs and climbed into bed beside Natasha, who was now furiously typing something into her laptop.

"I feel like this weight's left my shoulders…" He commented conversationally. They hadn't spoken very much for the rest of the drive home, and he felt like they needed to at least talk about how excited they were that Chloe had accepted their offer to adopt her. Natasha had voiced some doubts that Chloe would accept, too, and he was wondering why. In hindsight, it had seemed pretty obvious that Chloe would eventually come to that answer- she'd just needed time.

Natasha hummed in response, barely even gracing him with a glance up. "With Chlo accepting?" She clarified.

He nodded, but since she wasn't looking at him, he added, "Yeah. Why did you doubt it so much, anyway?"

"I was just considering our options - whether or not it was best for us." She paused, but he knew she was about to say something else, and he was right- a few seconds later she looked up at him. "Sure, it's best for Chloe. But us? And Selly, in the long run? I'm not sure. But… I'd rather help her, I guess." She said, although, for somebody who was always sure of everything in every aspect of her life, Natasha seemed pretty uncertain right now.

Sighing, Steve laid back and looked at the ceiling. "Of course it's best for everyone. Selina loves Chloe like her sister - in fact, Chloe could help teach her things we never could. She's another person who can be there for her when we can't be. If anything happens to us, Selina isn't alone. And, as her parents - foster or adoptive, what's best for Chloe is best for us." He countered gently. He didn't want to make her feel worse while she was already feeling unsure.

"No, you're missing my point," Natasha said with a sigh, shaking her head and putting her laptop to one side. "Firstly, Sel will never be alone- she's got a lot of family. Clint and Laura will look after her in a heartbeat if anything happens. And I'm not saying that Chloe isn't good for Sel right now. But she's almost an adult and will be out of this house soon enough. So, being there for Sel when we aren't is only temporarily, too. Is adopting her the right move? There are a hundred different options here… We should just look at them all before making a rash decision."

He gave her a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, Nat. We _are_ helping Chloe. Everything is going to work out." He promised. "If it was all easy it wouldn't be worth it." She didn't seem entirely convinced, so he asked gently, "You want to help her, right? This is the best way."

"Of course I want to help her, Steve… I'm just not sure I want her as my daughter," Natasha admitted, and the way her face changed showed that she hadn't meant to say that aloud.

Steve's brows furrowed and he turned to face her fully. "What?" He asked, stunned. "It was your idea to foster her in the first place! You were totally on board with adoption! How could you say that?"

Natasha went to get off the bed. "I didn't mean to say that out loud - just forget it..."

"Nat," Steve prompted strongly.

With a sigh, she added, "Yes, it was my idea to foster her - but that's different from adopting." There was barely a pause, just long enough for him to cut in, but he didn't. "Forget it, we'll just adopt her. It's the right thing to do."

He crossed his arms. "I'm not sure I want to adopt her if it's for the wrong reasons, Nat. If we can't be a family for her, we owe it to her to find someone else who can." It broke his heart to say that, but if it was best for Chloe, he'd do it.

She stood at the base of the bed, biting her lip slightly. "I just wanted to consider all options, Steve. That's all. It's a big decision."

Still, he couldn't quite shake his disbelief. "Are you saying that you don't love Chloe? I don't get what you could have possibly meant."

There was a guilty expression on her face. "I really want to help Chloe - she deserves a great life with people who care for her, and I _care_ for her a lot. But no, Steve, I wouldn't say I love her."

He fought the urge to laugh hysterically. "Are you… well that's just great. Fantastic. So we shouldn't adopt her, then? I don't know how a kid can go through life with a mother who doesn't actually _love_ them." He scrubbed at his face with a groan. Couldn't things run smoothly just _once_? Forget about hardships making it all worth it - this was just a bit _too_ hard.

There was a momentary flash of hurt across Nat's face before it disappeared. "Steve, why should love be involved in this decision? Can we please discuss it logically?"

Steve sighed and took a moment to gather his thoughts. "Why don't you love her?" He asked as calmly as he could. He just didn't understand, and it was killing him.

Natasha was a bit taken aback by the question and looked confused for a split second. "I just… don't. It's not something that's easy - that's automatic. And… there has only been a total of nine people who I have ever loved - and eight of them are still in my life and I still love them." She paused, looking down for a second before returning her focus to him. "I wish Chloe could be the tenth, that I could just love her… but I can't change how I feel. I wish I could."

Steve looked at the wall and organised his thoughts further. It was okay - she still cared about Chloe, wanted to do good by her, and maybe, once they adopted her, Natasha would grow to love her. She was right - love wasn't automatic. It came with time. He was determined to give Chloe a loving home. "Okay." He finally said with a breath. "We can work around that."

"Around what? The love part?" She asked, seeming skeptical.

He nodded. "As long as you can make Chloe _feel_ loved, your true feelings shouldn't affect whether or not we adopt her. We can give her a good life, a family to call her own, and I think we should."

Natasha frowned slightly. "How am I supposed to make somebody feel loved?" She questioned. "And why are you still trying to work out the adoption without talking things through? Have you not been listening to a thing I've said?"

Steve gave her a small smile. "Of course I've been listening. But you don't seem to remember that, up until you told me otherwise, the way you treated Chloe made me think you did love her. Just keep being kind to her - just keep being her mother." He leant back against the headboard again. "As for talking things through, aren't we doing that right now? I think we should, I've already listed reasons why… What else do we need to discuss?" That last question was asked genuinely, welcoming her to bring up any other topics they needed to talk about.

Natasha's expression changed; she looked frustrated and then there was a look that mirrored defeat, but she pulled herself together - which took a while. That made Steve think a bit more about what she had said, but honestly, he couldn't work out what the issue was. However, Natasha even considering backing down from a fight seemed wrong - even if she was wrong. "Steve." She started with a softer tone, and her careful breathing showed him that she was nowhere near this calm on the inside. "Just because we think we can help Chloe, doesn't mean we can. I'm sure, if we put our minds to it, we could find Chloe a much better environment which would help her blossom into a young woman a lot better than we could." Steve wanted to interrupt her now, but allowed her to continue talking. "That is one of hundreds of options that we have, and that particular one would probably be better for Chloe right now. I just want to make sure that we both are able to commit completely to this - to caring for each child individually and together."

As much as Steve wanted to be encouraging and tell her that they would, he suspected that this was more about Natasha's doubts than anything. "I think that, right now, it would be scarring to take the adoption off the table with Chloe, not only short term." He confessed. "And both short term and long term, I believe that our best is good enough - even if we have five children." He smiled slightly as she half scoffed, half smiled. "As you said, Chloe is almost at the age where she'll be leaving home - she's practically a grown up and wouldn't need as much hands on-attention as Selina. We can provide both of them a family and support them - and if needed, get the support for them that they need."

Natasha nodded, but Steve honestly couldn't tell what she was thinking right now. "You're right." She announced after long time. "I know you're right." She added, a bit quieter as she half sat, half collapsed onto the bed.

"Aren't I always?" Steve teased, scooting over to get closer to her. "Don't worry - it'll all work out." He pulled her to his chest, as if proximity could somehow push the doubts from her mind.

Natasha relaxed against his chest. "I love you. You know that, right?"

He smiled and kissed her forehead. "Never doubted it."

* * *

Natasha woke up just after three in the morning and slid silently out of bed. She took a glance at Steve before jumping in the shower and then putting her tactical suit on; however, knowing that she would need to blend in, too, she threw on an oversized sweatshirt, making it look like she was only wearing leggings.

Once again, she took a moment to look at Steve, knowing that there were going to be some issues because of her actions. Sure, she had mentioned that she was going out for some sort of mission today, and that was true. But she was also doing a few more personal errands. And it was these personal errands that she knew Steve would have wanted to be brought in on - especially as she was paying Chloe's abuser, the man who tried to pick up Selina, and Selina's biological father, a visit. She just hoped that Steve wasn't too mad about the situation, and especially after yesterday's discussion, he really had more than a good reason to be.

Taking a deep breath, Natasha walked from their room and entered Selina's room, picking her up and putting her back onto the bed - she's found that when Selina went to the bathroom in the middle of the night, she never quite managed to make it up the ladder to her bed and just slept on the floor. They'd have to work out a way where that wouldn't be an issue. But, without the time to think about that right now, she turned and walked out of the room, poking her head into Chloe's room to make sure she was alright. However, she steered to a sudden halt when she saw the girl awake and reading, looking at Natasha with wide, deer-like eyes.

"Nat… I can explain," Chloe quickly muttered, putting her book down. "I was just…"

With a raise of Natasha's hand, Chloe stopped speaking. "Chlo, lights out- time to get some more sleep." She said with a light wink - one that told her she wasn't in trouble.

Chloe relaxed and nodded, turning off her side-table lamp and laying down - not even thinking to question why Natasha was up, fully dressed and heading out at four in the morning.

Natasha walked out of the house and down the road for about half a mile to where Clint had landed. "You're late." He pointed out as she stepped onto the quinjet, instantly taking off.

"Turns out not all children sleep all night," Natasha commented, making Clint chuckle.

They exchanged only a few minutes of small talk, including Lila taking after Nat a little too much and managing to climb onto the roof during a water fight - although she wasn't as confident when it came to getting _down_. But, Clint needed a direction, which is how they spent the first three and a half hours of their time together. Natasha made two visits to people she didn't care about, picked up two 'packages' from different locations and dropped one thing off. Then it was time to get personal.

"These next ones, I'll need some of your expertise," Natasha informed him.

Clint's lips turned upwards, almost into a smirk. "I thought you'd never ask."

After telling him the plan- well, a few facts- they decided to sort out Chloe's situation first, as that involved more restraint to _not_ just kill the guy. They parked two miles away from his current location and took a casual stroll, getting there at 7:30 - which worked perfectly for them because when they silently broke into his house, he was in the shower.

Clint had fun rearranging the guy's furniture whilst Natasha decided to snoop around, copying everything on his laptop to a flashdrive after quickly flicking through and eyeing up every single piece of personal information in sight.

When they heard the shower go off, Clint clicked a button that made it sound like somebody was knocking at the door. That did the trick to get John heading to the door, meaning he had to walk straight past them - which he noticed.

John stopped dead in his tracks, towel around his waist, when he noticed the two of them. "What the hell are you doing in my house? Get out!"

"Actually, it's an _apartment_ ," Clint corrected.

"Remember me, _John_?" Natasha asked. Oh, she wished she could cut off every one of his fingers and force feed them to him - or force feed him another little… part of him. But she was a patient person and lifted his laptop up - he looked furious, but with Clint pointing a bow and arrow at him, he was smart to be quiet. "You and I have some unfinished business." She pointed out as she made herself comfortable with the laptop on her lap. "Interesting photos - I'm surprised the police didn't find these… maybe they need a little assistance."

"Wait! What do you want? Don't send them, I'll do anything!" John begged her.

Natasha laughed slightly. "It doesn't matter what way we do this - it's going to suck for you." She pulled out a camera and pointed it at him. "Confess to everything."

Natasha had to admit, she was actually disappointed at how easy it was for John to confess to _everything_ , including other girls. She didn't even get a punch in before he spilt everything. So, in spite, along with sending the video to the cops, FBI, everybody in his address book and Steve, she sent the photos to everybody, with the exception of Steve - that would have been creepy.

They were back in the quinjet at 8:15 and Natasha was still disappointed over the lack of punches - but the job was done and if she had hit him, well… he might have closed up or said she forced the confession out of him. With no injuries - clearly shown as he was pretty much nude - there wasn't a defence he could use. However, if he did get out, then she'd enjoy slicing him into little pieces.

"Are you sure you want to visit this Devin guy first?" Clint checked - they had debated before about whether or not to visit Selina's biological father first or not, but seeing as the prison didn't allow visitors for another hour and a half, it made sense to pay a visit to the guy who tried picking Selina up and gathering as much information as they could then. All it took was a simple look at Clint before he rolled his eyes. "Fine, have it your way. You just want somebody to punch."

Natasha let out a single chuckle. "It's a good stress relief."

* * *

Natasha and Clint once again parked a mile away from Devin's house and approached it in the same manner. This time, however, their target was still in bed - and by the state of his house, he didn't seem to be one who would wake up anytime soon. They watched him sleep for a while, planning their next move when Nat's phone buzzed in her pocket, which seemed to be enough to wake the sleep guy up.

Devin grabbed his phone, looked at it and then put it down with the obvious intention of going back to sleep.

Natasha had to reject the call from Steve and sent him a quick 'I'll call you back' message as Clint set up the hose. She gave him a nod and he turned on the tap, waking Devin up instantly.

"What the fuck!" He shouted, grabbing his gun and pointing it at Clint. "Who the fuck are you?"

"Your worst nightmare," Clint growled, his voice low and dangerous.

That seemed to be enough of a prompt for Devin to shoot - or rather, attempt to shoot - but he didn't manage to pull the trigger before Natasha kicked his gun out of his hand and threw him across the bed and onto the floor. Within seconds the unsuspecting man had two guns and a bow and arrow pointing at him.

"Who are you?"

Natasha's face darkened. "We'll be the ones asking the questions, Mr. Reed."

"Who... what?"

"How many times have you attempted to kidnap a child?" Natasha questioned.

Devin looked completely shocked and shook his head profusely. "No, no, no, you got me mixed up, dude. I don't touch children. Nuh uh, never. I'm not stupid. Not a monster. Not me - your intel is wrong, dude." He looked between them again. "Aren't you those Avenger people? Like, the good guys?"

Natasha stepped on his hand, slowly crushing it, but not creating any damage that would last - he was technically cooperating. "What did I say about questions?"

"That you'd ask them. I got it. But I didn't touch no kid."

"What about Selina?"

Devin looked directly at her, looking past the guns. "Clarke's kid? That's what this's bout?" He questioned. "I weren't kidnapping her, man, she's stuck in care, y'know? Clarke's not even getting updates on his kid - that's not right. I wanted to make sure she was good, y'know... alive. He don't know if she's dead or what. I didn't touch her. I swear, man, I wouldn't. She's just a baby girl, she's little. I'm not a monster."

Natasha removed the pressure from his hand, but he spoke again before she had the chance to.

"Y'know your phone is buzzing? It's, like, really annoying."

Natasha rolled her eyes as she pulled out her phone - Steve. "Take over, Hawk." She muttered as she walked from the room and answered the call. "I'm kinda busy here, Steve."

"Where are you?" He asked immediately, worry painting his voice.

"At Devin Reed's house, having a little conversation," Natasha answered, peering out of the windows to make sure they weren't going to be disturbed by police or anybody else.

He made a surprised sound. "Devin Reed? Why are you there? I thought you had a mission!"

Natasha almost rolled her eyes. "Yes, I already completed that - but I told you I was doing some other things too." She defended.

Steve groaned. "Nat, are you kidding me? You basically lied to me."

"I didn't lie to you! I did have a mission!" Natasha retorted, even more defensive now. "Technically, more than one mission." She added.

"A lie of omission is still a lie." He retorted, slight anger in his voice. "You get mad at me when you feel like I don't trust you, yet you don't feel the need to trust me enough to tell me that you're visiting the bastard who tried to take Selina?"

"I don't have time for this now. I'm sorting what needs to be sorted out," Natasha pointed out tightly. She couldn't believe he was complaining now of all times, especially when he knew where she was. He didn't know if she was in the middle of a fight or anything, he was just blabbering on about pointless trust, showing that he didn't trust her completely.

"Of course. Of course." He repeated, the second time a murmur most likely to himself. "You're right - it's stupid of me to be upset that you're assaulting her kidnapper and didn't bother to tell me you were even going there at all. My fault. So sorry." With a quick, "We _will_ talk later," he hung up.

"Fucking bastard." Natasha growled as she turned her phone off and shoved it into her pocket. She then stormed straight up to Devin, pulled him up and shoved him violently against the wall. "Who sent you to Selina, and why and how did you find her?" She demanded.

His eyes were comically wide - for a jail-hardened criminal, he sure scared easily. "Clarke! Clarke sent me! To check on her!" He cried, flinching away when she made a move like she would punch him. "He told me her info and I hacked some sites to track her down!"

" _You_ hacked the sites? Nobody else?" Natasha demanded.

Devin nodded shakily but insistently, making very unmanly sounds as he did so. "Swear on me mom's grave!"

"If you _ever_ go near my family - yes, Selina is _my daughter_ \- I will make your life a living hell. Got it, _Dude_?"

Devin nodded again, looking ready to shit his pants. "I swear on my life!"

"You better. I'm watching you."

Then she turned and walked off with Clint following her. Even though he didn't really do much - well, she wasn't sure what he did whilst she was on the phone to her annoying fucking idiot of a boyfriend - it was really nice just knowing he was there. They hadn't had a mission in ages - it was very refreshing. However, before they had managed to exit Devin Reed's house, they heard him mutter under his breath, "lunatic bitch."

If Natasha hadn't been mad before, she would have just shrugged off the comment, but right now she was furious and he just threw gasoline onto the fire.

Natasha's head whipped around a second before her body, enough time to see Devin's face turn to instant fear and recoil. But there wasn't enough recoiling in that second to stop her from launching across the room, blocking a failed attempt at his defence, and slamming his head against the bedside cabinet four times before Clint's arm slipped around her waist gently and tugged her back.

If Clint had been attempting to stop her murdering the guy, he'd failed. Devin laid on the ground with his neck in an awkward position and his skull effectively smashed in. "I thought we weren't going to kill him." He said calmly as he released her.

"Accidents happen," Natasha replied, tearing her eyes away from Devin to look at Clint.

"Then let's clean up your little mess so you can get back to your hubby," Clint teased.

Natasha frowned at him. "He is _not_ my 'hubby'. We are _not_ married. We are _never_ getting married."

Clint chuckled. "Never say never, Nat. I hear wedding bells down the line."

"The only wedding bells you'll hear involving me will incorporate your death," she threatened as she and Clint worked together to stage the scene and get somebody else to take the fall - it was only a serial killer; it's not like they were framing an innocent.

* * *

 **Thank you very much for reading!**

 **Today marks the birthday of:** **Idris Elba who plays Heimdall! And my Dad! I wish them both a very happy birthday!**

 **You are all amazing!**


	18. Stubborn tension

**Author's Note:**

 **Hello!**

 **My thoughts are with the victims and relatives and anybody else affected by the 9/11 disaster.**

 **Happy birthday to the one, the only, the amazing, Elizabeth Henstridge whose portrayal of Jemma Simmons is superb!**

 **My deepest gratitude and thanks goes out to those who reviewed! My apologies that none of you received any replies, but I have been writing a lot more for this story (Thanks again for the prompts! It's really helped!) So, my usual shoutout to the reviewers (let me know if you like this or not): DarylDixon'sLover; Sportsfan64; TheJollyRoger; NowYouAvengeHarryPotter; LilyRose14; Moustache1234; Nowmyworldisperfect.**

* * *

Clint frowned at Natasha as she scowled out the window as he flew the quinjet. He could basically hear the cogs in her brain turning as she stewed over the shit between her and Steve. Years of being married to a woman who almost scared him more than Nat did allowed Clint to recognise the 'I'm holding back from killing you' kind of moping. The moping where his simply being present in the same space as her would be an annoyance to her.

Still, Clint wasn't always known for taking the smart paths. "So, what's up with the hubby, then?" He asked with fake cheer.

"Nothing," Natasha replied in a clipped tone.

Well, if you poked the hornet's nest and no hornets came out, the logical thing to do was to try kicking it. "Are you two fighting? Is he mad that you hunted down the top people on the crap list without telling him?" He asked, checking the stats on the dash absently.

Natasha sent a glare in his direction. "None of your damn business, _Barton."_

Ooh, if that wasn't interesting! "Did you make your hubby mad, partner?" He goaded in a 'u mad bro' tone.

"He is _not_ , nor will he ever _be_ , my _hubby,"_ Natasha growled. "And you're going in the wrong direction."

He steeled his expression. "Just trust me." He said.

She let out a scoff, but didn't say anything as she leant back in her seat.

Satisfied, Clint continued flying in his desired direction, shooting her impish glances from time to time. "You know, Laura and I used to argue a lot. I think it's that 'after-honeymoon-phase'

phase." Sometimes it was really fun annoying Natasha, especially since they'd been friends for so long that he knew it would take lots more for her to kill him.

"How she didn't slit your throat is still a mystery to me," was Natasha's only response - she didn't even bother to glare at him again.

He chuckled. "I'm sure she's considered it a few times." He began landing procedures once they reached their destination, and he didn't need to look at her to know she was royally pissed.

"I'm never calling you for a mission. Ever. Again," Natasha declared as she stood up and stormed into her house.

Clint followed her inside without bothering to ask permission and walked beside her as she stormed through the entry hall. "I'll take the kids back to my house while you sort things out with hubby." He said resolutely, already snagging the girls' shoes as they passed the closet.

Natasha halted and looked at him with a cold glare. "Send _him_ to the basement, then." She said before disappearing.

Clint sighed and glanced over at Steve, sitting at the kitchen table, frozen in surprise with a bite of a sandwich in his mouth. "Well, you heard her." He said after a minute of Steve just staring. Steve furrowed his brows but nodded, swallowed his bite of sandwich, and cautiously made his way down the basement steps. Smart.

It took less than a minute to find Chloe, reading in the living room. "Uncle Clint," she said, surprised, closing her book to look up at him in confusion. He smiled tensely.

"Hey, kiddo. Your parents are about to work out some differences, so let's get you and Selina over to my place, hear me?" He said. Her eyes widened for a moment before she nodded in understanding and quickly climbed the stairs to fetch her sister. Clint was waiting with their shoes when they came back down, and then he and Chloe together convinced Selina that a break from the house was in order. He ushered them into the quinjet and then set course for his home.

* * *

Steve felt dread settle in his gut as he descended into the basement, barely registering the footsteps upstairs as Hawkeye gathered up the girls - something he was ultimately grateful for. The girls didn't need to overhear this.

Dammit, _he_ was the one who was supposed to be mad, yet he was now the one dreading the verbal attack sure to come. It almost felt like those suspense scenes in movies where the protagonist (or the disposable extra) slowly descends into the dark basement, knowing a predator was waiting down there to rip their face off but still continuing on.

She wasn't waiting around a corner to slash his throat in an ambush, just sitting on the couch with her legs folded under her and a scowl on her face that clearly communicated that he was her least favorite human being right now - well, apart from Clint, he supposed. She'd seemed pretty pissed that he'd brought her home.

Still, he wouldn't let her anger scare him off - she was in the wrong, after all. She had no right to be angry that her actions had upset him. If she had at least _told him_ that she was planning on visiting the men who had each done something to harm one of their daughters, he could have been prepared for the video she'd sent off the first man's interrogation. He wouldn't have been worried that she was gone so early in the morning. He could have held back on calling her to ask how things were going - because if she'd told him he'd have been asking such different questions during that phone call - and thus not have interrupted her vigilantism.

As calmly as possible, he sat down on the floor - there was only one couch downstairs and no other seating, considering the basement primarily served as a gym. Still, he allowed himself to glare at her slightly. "You should have told me." He stated.

"Sure. I'll make sure to notify you of every single thing I do for the rest of my life," Natasha threw straight back sarcastically.

"Not _everything_ , obviously. Just, oh, I don't know… the things involving a dangerous criminal who happened to harm our daughter?" Steve retorted, bite in his voice.

"Devin didn't harm either of them," she pointed out shortly.

If looks could kill. "Oh, you're right, he only _tried to kidnap Selina_! Since he wasn't successful that means it's totally okay!" Steve cried in a voice devoid of humour, despite the sarcastic joy with which he spoke.

"You don't know what his intention was," Natasha shot back.

He couldn't help but look at her incredulously. "Are you seriously defending that man? He could be a pedophile or a serial killer, and he targeted our daughter, and you defend him? Or did he give you some sob story about his past that you totally fell for?" He spat.

"This isn't even about him! It's about you and me, so stop deflecting!" Natasha growled; it seemed to be causing her physical discomfort to move the conversation back to them.

Steve almost growled himself. "Alright, let's talk about us. How about you explain _why_ you deemed it necessary to stop trusting me and go hunt down two perverted men without so much as telling me about it? What if I had wanted to go with you?" Anger, a giant snake, writhed inside of him.

Natasha angrily tapped her fingers on her arm and took a breath before replying. "I do trust you. I planned to tell you, but there was no time with all of the other crap going on. And even if you wanted to come, you couldn't." She told him point-blank. "Why don't you trust me? Why do you treat me like a child who needs to check in every five minutes?" She questioned back.

He groaned exasperatedly. "Dear _God_ , I don't care about every five minutes! I'm talking about when you _hunt down pedophiles without letting me know that's what you were doing!"_

"I HUNT DOWN PEDOPHILES DAILY! Most of my fucking missions involve them! I am _not_ going to talk to you about my missions because not only weren't you in S.H.I.E.L.D for long, you are no longer an Avenger and have no actual clearance to know what I do when it involves my work at all anymore!" Natasha absolutely exploded.

Not bothering to hold back his own explosive temper anymore, Steve shouted back, just as fiercely, "THIS ISN'T AVENGERS BUSINESS, NATASHA! This is _personal,_ this is our _family's_ problem, and I know that paying those perverts a visit wasn't a mission for Black Widow! It was stubborn little Natasha Romanoff, deciding to take everything into her own hands and leave her _partner_ out of it!"

"So what? I get the job done quicker without you anyway. It was a lot more effective." Natasha retorted, suddenly returning to ultra calm and cold.

He shot her a frigid glare. "I'm starting to see that. You don't see me as your partner anymore, do you? You'd prefer to always work alone." He said, hoping she could hear his anger boiling just under his voice. "Or maybe you always have. Maybe you regret this relationship. Have I _always_ been getting in your way?"

The deathly cold look she gave him didn't waver at all. "The second you retired, you became useless when it came to any sort of mission, personal or otherwise - you're being watched, monitored." She paused. "I have _never_ said that I regret this relationship, because, to me, our relationship and this mission crap are separate things - I didn't know that you considered it all one thing, because if that's the case, I have no fucking idea what we are."

"We're _partners_! We work _together!_ And just because I retired doesn't mean I can't, at the very least, be told about your little vendettas! You're supposed to _trust me_ with this stuff, and yet you seem to have zero faith in me - or maybe that would weigh you down, you know, _updating_ me from time to time."

"You are throwing a lot of accusations at me, Steve. I've already told you that I trust you… but maybe this is because you don't trust me." Natasha said. "You knew exactly who I was when we got together - I haven't changed, and maybe that's a problem for you. Maybe _you_ expected me to change and become somebody different, but I'm just me! We've both been so busy with dealing with the children hands-on that when I found the opening to go and sort out this other business, I went for it! I didn't expect this much outcry from you - you are practically questioning my loyalty to you over me not telling you something. If you trusted me, you would have trusted me to do what was right - it's not like you were doing anything about it."

He did growl, this time. "Are you fucking _kidding_ me? I'm the villain here because I expected you to have the decency and common sense to tell me 'Hey, I'm gonna go beat up some perverts'? I don't care that I can't do it with you - but you keeping it from me really rubs me the wrong way! And, like you said, I can't do much about it because I'm _under fucking surveillance_."

"I didn't say you were the fucking villain! Stop twisting my words!" Natasha stood up. "And stop blaming me for everything." She added. "Fine. I'm sorry that you're a whiny little bitch about me not telling you that I was going to visit John Mayer, Devin Reed, _and_ Derek Clarke. Happy now?" She was facing him, obviously waiting for him to blow back out again - he could see it in her eyes that she was waiting for it.

He froze. "You visited _Selina's father_ , too? When were you going to tell me _that_ little tidbit?" He snapped, almost blind with anger.

"Actually, _Rogers_ , I didn't."

Confused, he furrowed his eyebrows. "And why not? Did you suddenly feel the need to come back and apologise?" He goaded.

Natasha glared at him for a few seconds before saying, "Clint."

Further confuddled, he scoffed. "Right. Like you'd let him just wrangle you back here while you're on your own personal mission."

"Yeah," Natasha replied simply. "I trust him - at least, I thought I did until he brought me back here - so, if he says 'trust me' I will do, go and say whatever he wants me to."

Steve couldn't help the tiny pang of jealousy. "Of course. It's only logical, after all. So, why did _he_ make you come back, huh? He's not the type to stop you unless you've done something… really… wrong…" He stared at her, internally praying that wasn't the case.

"I killed Devin because I was pissed at you," Natasha answered casually.

Steve's jaw dropped. "You… killed him?" He asked, voice barely a whisper in his shock.

Natasha rolled her eyes. "Are you kidding? You're going to tell me off about that, too? You did just call him a potential pedophile a few minutes ago."

His lips pulled into a snarl. "That doesn't mean he absolutely deserves to be murdered! Now we can't bring him to justice! He can't be punished for what he did! You gave him the easy way out! And you took a life that didn't need to be taken." He said through clenched teeth.

She groaned. "You know what, what's the point? If I can't do anything right, why are you even dating me?" She questioned, crossing her arms.

"Because I _love_ you! I love your personality, your ability to handle almost any situation… but I will _never_ condone you killing someone without justification! That wasn't you not being able to do anything right, that was you making a horrible choice!" Steve shot back.

"Well, I hate to break it to you, but I've been killing since I was six! And I'm not going to stop because you're having a paddy over me not telling you something!" Natasha instantly threw back at him.

"I had figured by now you'd have broken free of the KGB brainwashing and would actually have your own morals about killing people who don't deserve to die!" Steve snapped, horrified that they had to have this argument.

"Well, he _did_ deserve to die, and I'd kill him again right now if I had to," Natasha responded, glaring at him.

"You _just said_ you killed him because you were mad at me! That doesn't equal him deserving to die! He deserved to be brought to justice and given a sentence to pay for his crimes!" Steve retorted.

"He deserved to die the second he targeted our daughter and that is all the fucking justification I'll ever need. And as you are _so_ interested in knowing everything single person I plan to see or target - I _will_ kill John Mayer at some point, but I decided to get a bit of closure for Chloe first."

Steve clenched his fists at his sides and could feel the utter ice in his glare. "You _will not_ kill anyone on the list of people who have hurt our daughters. We _will_ make sure they're brought to justice and treated like the garbage they are in prison, and we _will not_ stoop to their level any more just to get petty revenge! Be the better person! Be the example for our daughters on how to handle these kinds of people!"

Natasha stood up with clenched fists. "You will _not_ order me around or demand that I do anything. This whole conversation started because you didn't like that I didn't tell you something, and now, you are taking something I told you and throwing it straight back in my face. You don't have the right to tell me that everything I'm doing is wrong and that I'm being a bad role-model - because it's not like I've changed and you're being unfair."

"Yes, this started with my displeasure at you leaving me in the dark - and then I find out _you killed a man because you were mad at me_! That does tend to take precedence as an argument topic!" Steve exclaimed.

She crossed her arms stubbornly and continued to glare at him. "Well, what do you want me to say?" She questioned, hatred in her voice.

He took a deep breath in an attempt to calm himself down. This was Nat. Whatever was said now could forever affect their future as a couple. He didn't want to keep fighting with her - he just wanted her to _see_ what was so wrong with killing someone in that situation. "I don't _want_ you to say anything. I want you to _listen_ to what I'm saying. I'm not… I don't know, I'm not trying to insult you. I'm just…" Gah, where was his inner dictionary when he needed it the most? "I don't want to spend all the time you're away on missions worried about you. I trust you with my life, but I still can't help but worry about you. Because I love you. When you go on these 'trips' without telling me what's going on, it's very hard to not call you and keep hounding you for information. I just want to know what you're going to do so I'm not left wondering and fearing." He admitted, the feelings that the experience of being left behind brought resurfacing at their mention. Suddenly he wasn't mad, just sad, and worried. He just wanted her to understand so they could be on the same wavelength again, be that power couple that was completely unbeatable.

"And what if I do something or am going to do something that you disapprove of?" Natasha asked him, her voice calm, but there was still a noticeable physical and emotional distance between them at the moment.

He took a breath. "Well, I'll certainly tell you that I disapprove, and we might argue, but when you actually go and do it, I won't be calling you relentlessly and demanding information. I'll at least know _where_ you are."

Natasha looked at him skeptically for a moment. "I can't tell you some Avenger things, for… obvious reasons." She said slowly, as if waiting for him to tell her off again.

Here was an opportunity to calm things down, and he took it. He let out a chuckle, not too lighthearted to be insulting or out of place, but not unfriendly in nature. "Well, that's to be expected. But just the minimum you _can_ provide, even if it's just the name of the state or country you'll be in, would be a little more to ease my old worrying self."

There was a content sigh and then a nod. "Yeah, I can do that." She agreed.

That was enough for him - the killing issue could be resolved at another, less tense, time. "Thank you." He said genuinely, glad to note that the invisible distance between them was slowly lessening.

Natasha nodded. "You're welcome." There was a pause. "And just so you know, I do love you too," she added. "Can you do me favour?"

He smiled. "Of course."

"Can we pretend that this didn't happen in front of the children? And pretend that Clint picked them up so we could do a surprise party or dinner for Chloe's adoption?"

Steve nodded, letting out a whoosh of air. "That's a reasonable request. Sure." He agreed, taking a chance and reaching out, clasping her hand in his. His heart soared when she didn't pull away. "I love you, and I always will. Don't ever forget that."

"I know, and I won't," Natasha said with a teasing smile. "I love you too… now, let's sort out a surprise in as little time as we can possibly manage."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **If you have time, a little (or big) review would be very appreciated and motivating!**

 **I hope you are all well!**


	19. Prince Charming

**Author's Note:**

 **Hello! Hope you all are having a fantastic week! Or Weekend now! And now it's towards the end of the weekend... I am literally in and out of my room right now, things are crazy. But, here's the next chapter!**

 **Thank you for all of your support, it means the world to me!**

* * *

Clint had been kind enough to take them to a nice little restaurant for a late lunch, something Selina loved perhaps a little _too_ much. Chloe didn't have much of an appetite, and even if she had one, she could never bring herself to ask too much of others - especially adults that wanted to buy things for her. Selina had no such issue in either way - she ordered a huge plate of pancakes and shoved them into her face like she hadn't eaten in weeks and would never have this opportunity again. Chloe was _so_ glad Clint had three of his own children, because had it been someone else, she would have been mortified by the behaviour. As it was, she quietly picked at her sandwich, pulling pieces of lettuce free and chewing them absentmindedly, going over her whirlwind thoughts as Clint and Selina eagerly discussed a new video game Lila had gotten for her birthday.

Chloe knew that Steve and Natasha were gearing up for a fight right before Clint had conveniently removed the girls from the situation. He'd said they were about to 'work out some differences', which was all but outright saying they were about to fight. Aside from that, however, the signs had been there. The tension radiating from Steve as he left the room to call Natasha, doubled when he returned. Then with the way Natasha marched into the house without so much as saying hello, it was way too obvious.

"Can Princess Sugarplum still make moon magic?" Selina asked, Chloe vaguely processing the words - they were _still_ talking about that game that Selina wanted so much.

Clint nodded with a fake enthusiasm over a girly game that only a father of a little girl could master. "Liles says her magic is even stronger than in the last one - and she can tame wild kangabees to help her, too." Selina's face lit up.

 _I wonder what they're fighting about. It can't be a coincidence that it's happening so soon after I agreed to them adopting me… right?_ Chloe shook her head at her own stupid thought. They cared about her - they'd proven that time and time again. Still, there was a heavy weight of dread settled in her gut that refused to leave. What else _could_ they be fighting about? Had one of them changed their mind on adopting her? … What if they were going to send her back, after all? What if they sent _Selina_ back? There was so much running through her head right now, so many things that could happen. She knew that even once a child was adopted, there was still the possibility of being returned. Even some biological parents didn't want their own children.

She wasn't sure what to do; should she pull Clint to the side and talk to him? No, she couldn't do that, that'd be rude. Besides, she shouldn't put her worries on him - or anybody, for that matter. Taking a hopefully subtle breath, she made a promise that she would respect any decision that Steve or Natasha made - they had already done so much for her, and for that she would be eternally grateful. She already had a debt she could never repay.

"I'm gonna save _all_ of my money to get it!" Selina declared. Clint smiled kindly, but any reply he'd formulated was interrupted by his phone buzzing in his pocket. He took it out, read the incoming message, smirked, and put the phone back. Chloe now had her full attention on him. What was it now?

Clint stood, dropped a few large bills onto the table, and led the way to the door. "C'mon, kiddos - it's about time we got you home."

He didn't reveal anything about what was going on the entire flight back - he still talked with Selina about horses and dragons and whatever else her short attention span managed to focus on, but not a word of explanation was given about their parents' fight or why he had taken them out in the first place. Chloe itched to demand the answers, but that would risk exposing Selina to the reasoning behind their impromptu lunch, and Chloe would never want to steal that aspect of innocence away from her.

Clint led the way up the driveway after parking the quinjet in a nearby field. Chloe trudged up behind him, her dread only increasing with each step, until a small hand wormed into hers and she looked down to see a bright smile from Selina. "I hope we get to play games!" She exclaimed. Chloe couldn't help but return the smile, the dread lessening just enough that she didn't drag her feet anymore.

They silently entered, Clint reaching over to knock on the doorframe as they passed through, to Chloe's puzzlement. He just shrugged at her raised brow and ushered them down the hall, into the dining room.

Chloe shrank back in surprise and Selina let out a shrill squeak at the " _Welcome to the family_!" that met them immediately. Chloe, after calming herself, studied the decorations all over the table and hanging from the ceiling, as well as the cake positioned between Steve and Natasha, both wearing matching grins.

"Wow!" Selina cried, breaking from Chloe's hand and sprinting into Steve's arms before leaning over and hugging Natasha's neck. "This is awesome!"

Steve chuckled before turning to Chloe. "We felt that we needed something to officially signify you joining our family permanently." He explained. Her heart fluttered in both surprise and pure _love_ for the two of them, who went the extra mile for her. She could barely find the words to speak.

"I… I… You didn't have to…" She stuttered, trying to avoid saying anything overly emotional lest she burst into tears.

"We wanted to," Natasha informed her as she approached, placing a hand on her shoulder. "We're glad that you've opened your heart to us and we look forward to legally adopting you as our daughter."

For some reason, the term _daughter_ was the word that hit her the hardest; the word that made the first few tears squeezed from her eyes, quickly joined by more. She let out a laugh-sob and launched herself at her new parents, wrapping her arms around them both as best she could. "Thank you!"

"Party! Yay! Thank you!" Selina added, joining the hug for only a few seconds before running back to Clint and jumping on him.

Chloe chuckled, wiping the tears from her eyes; this was so sweet of them, she could hardly believe it. "So… earlier, you _weren't_ fighting?" She asked, looking between both of them.

Steve was the first one to let out a chuckle, with Nat joining in. "No, we weren't fighting - we just wanted this to be a surprise."

"Well, it is. Thank you," Chloe repeated, hugging them again before pulling away with a satisfied smile on her face. It was weird thinking that she had a home now - a family.

* * *

Tony looked down upon his sleeping son, studying various thoughts as carefully as he would the finer intricacies of his beloved machinery. In his arms, right now, was a tiny human life. A seed that would one day grow into a plant. He was holding a future game-changer. As mushy and soft and _ordinary_ as it sounded, Tony found his thoughts constantly focusing solely on what Howard's future would be. Stark was a heavy name to bear. _Howard_ Stark was even heavier, chock full of expectations and meaning, and the kid was barely five months old! Tony couldn't imagine the pressures his son would inevitably endure to live up to his name.

But Tony didn't regret naming him what he did. Without struggling to reach expectations in life, Howard would turn into the Tony before he was captured by terrorists: a spoiled rich kid wasting his potential. He felt that the honour of such a name would be well-placed on someone with such fantastic potential; he could feel, deep down, that Howard was going to make him proud. Well, proud _er_. If that was even possible.

Still, Tony was simultaneously afraid of the hardships little Howie would face. What if Tony wasn't a good enough father and didn't properly teach him how to overcome disappointment, heartbreak, and failure? What if something Tony said stayed with his son for the rest of his life? What if Howard went in his father's steps and became a womanizer, never settling down with a love of his life? What if he became greedy and desired only to inherit power over the company? What if he used that power to build weapons?

Even scarier, what if he became a hero? If he risked his life on a regular basis to save others? What if he lost a battle? A real battle, one where the loser didn't get back up?

"You're aging yourself twenty years with that expression alone," Pepper commented from the doorway, leaning against the doorframe of the nursery. Tony jumped as he was brought from his brooding, and thanked his lucky stars that the movement didn't wake their son.

Calming his racing heart, Tony replied. "Am I handsome as a seventy-year-old?" She chuckled fondly and came over, sitting on the ottoman of the rocking chair he inhabited.

"Not when you look constipated." She teased.

He smirked. "I always thought that was my finest face." She smacked him gently on the arm when he pulled a _real_ constipated face.

"Your definition of 'finest' needs to be checked," Pepper retorted. After delicately tracing Howie's features with her finger, she said, sobered, "What's bothering you?"

Damn, he could never fool the one person who knew him better than he knew himself. He shrugged. "Just contemplating his future, is all."

"Ah," she made an understanding sound. "I've found myself doing that more and more lately - I think it's because he's getting bigger?" Tony shrugged again and they sat in silence for a few minutes, admiring the tiny being they had created.

Finally, Tony broke the silence. "I almost wish he didn't have to make any choices in his life. That he'd have no stress, never have to worry about making the wrong call... ending up paying harshly for his mistakes…" He mused. If there was anyone who knew what _that_ was like, it was Tony.

"I don't think he'd appreciate not having control over his own life," Pepper replied teasingly, her look sympathetic.

"Yeah, I know. But we could still make life easy for him. Arrange for him to marry Arianna, pay for his education, buy him a house… better yet, just keep him close all the time to make sure he doesn't run off and do something he'll regret," Tony refused to make eye contact with her as he spoke, afraid she'd mock him. Part of him, the stupid, stupid part of him, really _did_ want to do just as he'd said.

Pepper took his hand in both of hers. "I know. I don't want anything happening to him either. But if he leads that sheltered of a life, how will he _live_? He'd be a puppet at best, doing what he's told and never learning independence. Sometimes experience is the best teacher." She said gently.

That was true. Feeling a bit lighter, he met her eyes and smiled a little. She exhaled in a small laugh. "I'm sure Rhodey would have a few choice words for the person who tried to arrange his precious baby's marriage. Even you." The very thought of said choice words made Tony shudder.

"True - I wouldn't be surprised if she's raised on Disney movies to ensure she never settles for less than freaking Prince Charming himself."

Still, Tony had a feeling he was holding their own little Prince Charming in his arms.

* * *

Maria had come to the conclusion that the best thing about babies was that they take so many naps. Take little Arianna; even though she was a year old - well, 14 months if you asked her parents - she still napped at least twice a day, and that didn't include her ten-hour sleep during the night! That was why she agreed to look after Arianna with Bucky to allow Rhodey and Wanda time alone, and time to train too.

Bucky only occasionally babysat by himself, and that was when one of the two parents were nearby. This time, though, both Rhodey and Wanda weren't on the base, so that meant Bucky and Maria were _really babysitting_. But they were only babysitting for another three hours and Arianna had just fallen to sleep for her second nap. "She's such a good sleeper," she commented absentmindedly, leaning against the pillows.

He nodded in agreement, letting out a content sigh. "Babies aren't that bad, you know? They're kind of enjoyable to look after." Bucky said with a thoughtful look on his face.

"If you forget about the crying, puking and pooping, then yeah." She looked at him and added, "Occasionally. When you know you can give them back at the end of the day."

Bucky laughed a little, shooting a glance at the baby sleeping between them on the bed to make sure the noise hadn't woken her. "I don't know… I think it would be nice having your own." He said casually. "You'd get all that cuteness to yourself and you get more opportunities to experience this." He gestured to Arianna's little hand resting on his and her little face looking absolutely angelic in sleep.

Maria really hated when these conversations came about; that was something she and Natasha always had in common. Of course, now that was all different, but that didn't change anything. In the past, this conversation had started the downfall of all relationships that got this far. "Bucky, come on. I mean, in theory it's a sweet idea, but it wouldn't be like this in reality." She said, already regretfully. What is it with everybody and having children?

He sighed. "Yeah… but it would be worth it in the end." He replied, a smile pulling at his lips when Arianna yawned. He looked at Maria. "Would you be willing to have a family one day?" He asked bluntly.

"One day, sure…" Maria said cautiously. "In the distant future, years down the line. I'm guessing you want your own someday?" She asked.

It may have been a trick of the light, but it seemed like his face flushed just a little bit. He nodded. "Yeah, I do. I've always loved kids." He admitted.

Maria nodded, pulling the blanket over Arianna a little more - it would be cute to see a mini Bucky running around. However, a mini Maria was a different matter. Either way, right now wouldn't be a good time to have a child; her job was too important and since HYDRA and the small rebuildings of it, it was, in a way, more important than it was before. "How's Steve? I haven't seen him in awhile," she asked, changing the subject. It was safer to not talk about these sort of things right now, although it was nice to know that Bucky did want children - just for future reference.

Bucky smiled slightly, although, when he didn't instantly respond - like he usually did when Steve came into the conversation - she knew he wasn't oblivious to her obvious change of subject. "He's good. Did you know that they've officially decided to adopt Chloe?" He asked, and when she nodded in confirmation, he continued. "He wants to throw a bigger party for when they actually do it, and combine it with her birthday."

"I actually didn't know that - when's her birthday?" Maria asked. She hadn't really been connected to the children at all, but had heard about them from Natasha and Bucky a bunch of times. It was strange to know all about somebody's life when it didn't have anything to do with S.H.I.E.L.D, or the equivalent now.

"In a few weeks - she's turning sixteen," Bucky replied.

Maria quickly did the math in her head; Steve and Natasha had had Chloe for just over ten months now, and Selina for just under that. She knew that Selina had just turned 5/6 before they took her home because Natasha had complained how they didn't tell them. Which meant that Selina's birthday would follow a month after Chloe's. Wow, time really did fly. "I'll talk to Natasha later and see if she needs any help with anything." She told Bucky, but it was mainly a verbal reminder for herself.

"For the birthday or the adoption party?" Bucky asked, shifting a little when Arianna grunted in her sleep, putting a hand on the crown of her head and rubbing gently until she quieted and settled.

With a shrug, she crossed her legs. "Either." There wasn't really anything specific she'd volunteer for, and in actual fact, if Natasha needed anything, she'd just ask, so she wasn't really expecting anything that involved any real work. That's how the two of them got along. The last thing she did for Natasha which involved effort was giving her the trackers to be put on Selina and Chloe. "Nat will know what I mean."

He nodded absentmindedly before his gaze returned to the sleeping infant. She was curious to bring them back to the conversation about children, wondering what exactly brought on that topic - even though she was sure it was mostly little Arianna. She was a hundred percent sure she was not ready to have children, but if he had a different mindset and wanted them now, she really wanted to know. And if that was the case, then them being together, whilst they were both so clearly at different levels in their lives, might not be best for either of them. But knowing that this conversation could get really deep and potentially emotional for one or both of them, she decided that she'd bring it up another time - after all, they were looking after Arianna.

They ended up in a comfortable silence, and for a moment, she contemplated taking a nap, but just didn't want to leave this moment - it was nice.

* * *

 **Thank you very much for reading!**

 **Next chapter should be coming to you on the 23rd of this month!**

 **Hope you have a great week.**


	20. Let's Go To The Mall

**Author's Note:**

 **Hello! Huge thank you to those who reviewed the last chapter!** **DarylDixon'sLover; Javie-1998; LilyRose14; TheJollyRoger; Moustache1234; NowYouAvengeHarryPotter.**

 **I want to give a shout out to** **grossly-sweet; NowYouAvengeHarryPotter who gave some ideas which influenced this chapter!**

 **And a shout out to** **NowMyWorldIsPerfect whose idea I actually used a few chapters ago, I forgot to thank you on the chapter!**

 **The ideas you all gave me have been incredibly helpful, so, a huge thank you to all of you again!**

 **Final shoutout to my co-writer; ThisVioletofMine :)**

* * *

Natasha walked into the house after a long twelve hours at the base. She wasn't complaining at all about the extra time lately - after all, she used to spend a lot longer working out sometimes. It was actually really nice for things to settle down and for both Rhodey and Wanda to schedule their time effectively for them both to be back into the swing of things. Raising Arianna had actually brought the Avengers closer together. It was just yesterday that Tony was looking after both Arianna and little Howie for a few hours - and he didn't even live there!

She opened the cupboard to dump her go-bag and froze for a few moments. Had there always been shelves at the back? Shaking off the thought, as she knew logically that shelves didn't just appear and placed her bag on the middle shelf.

"You're home!" Selina exclaimed, running over to her and wrapping her arms around her waist as if she hadn't seen her for days - instead of the night before.

"Hey, Sel," Natasha greeted happily, rubbing the young girl's back before they separated. "Is Steve cooking dinner?"

With a big, exaggerated nod, Selina confirmed this. "Yes! He said it's nearly done and I should wash my hands!"

Natasha smiled fondly. "Have you washed them yet?" Selina shook her head. "Then go! Before dinner burns!"

Selina ran off down the hall quickly, and with a chuckle, Natasha headed for the kitchen to help serve dinner.

* * *

Later that night, after Selina had gone to bed - when Chloe had brought up the fact that having the same bedtime as a five-year-old was a bit childish - Natasha decided to teach Chloe some fighting skills. Steve had agreed after a second's hesitation after being reminded that it's better to at least know how to defend oneself.

It was whilst teaching Chloe the most effective way to kick somebody away from herself that she noticed another shelf on the wall, made from the same wood as the cupboard. "Was that always there?" She asked Chloe.

Chloe turned around to look at it. "Oh, yeah, Steve's been building a few bits for the house lately."

Natasha hummed in slight realisation and understanding, but she was a little puzzled - she didn't know they needed shelves. Maybe a shelf in the bedroom would be handy for her weapons - they could put it high enough to ensure that Selina couldn't touch them. Ah, but Chloe was actually starting to get taller than Nat, so they'd have to consider that, too. She shook her thoughts off and went back to teaching Chloe for another twenty minutes before sending her to get some homework or reading done before bed. This would enable the teen to cool down and relax before actually going to sleep.

End of Scene

Steve was picking Chloe and Selina up from school; it was a typical pickup until he noticed a look on Chloe's face. He followed her look to a group of girls. "What's wrong, Chlo?"

"Oh, nothing…" She replied, taking another glance at the group of girls. "I was just wondering if I could go to the mall with my friends today?"

Steve couldn't help but smile; Chloe having a group of friends was such a nice thing to see, considering she wasn't exactly a social butterfly. With all that she'd gone through, she deserved to have a normal teenager's life. He took out his wallet, chuckling at her stunned look as he did so. "Sure you can. Here's some money for a payphone," he said, pressing the coins into her palm. She didn't have a cellphone yet, so they'd have to make do. "And here's some money to buy something. Have fun." He said as he closed her hand around the twenty dollar bill - she still seemed too surprised to say anything. Finally, she broke from her stunned silence and smiled widely at him, quickly wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Thank you! I promise I'll be on my best behaviour and I'll be careful!" She assured, making him chuckle again. He watched fondly as she ran to join her friends before he focused his attention on locating Selina in the incoming sea of children.

* * *

Natasha checked her phone to see that Chloe was currently in Queens, which was where she'd said she was going with two of her friends when she called. It was good to know that she was so mature, calling to let them know where she was going, but it did jolt Natasha into realising that Chloe needed a phone, especially if she was planning on spending more time with her friends - which, realistically, she would be.

She approached Steve, who was down in the gym, working out, after making sure that Selina was happy with her film. "Hey."

"Hey." He relaxed from his push-up position and smiled up at her. "What's up?"

Natasha smiled, taking note of his physique before replying. "I just thought we should talk about a few things, such as getting Chloe a phone," she suggested.

He nodded in instant agreement. "Good idea. I don't like her having to rely on payphones and not being able to instantly call 911."

She nodded along with him before sitting on the ground beside him, stretching out her muscles slightly. "I agree. Should I just give her one of my unused burner phones?" She asked.

He raised a brow. "Aren't smartphones all the rage these days? I thought all your burners were flip-phones and brick phones."

"Firstly, she doesn't need a fancy phone to text us regular updates, and secondly, they aren't all old-school phones - I have ones for undercover missions, too," Natasha informed him.

Steve thought it over for a second and shrugged. "Alright - better than spending, what, two thousand bucks for those fruity phones?" He shrugged again.

"A couple of hundred dollars - and the brand is _Apple_ ," Natasha corrected with a small eye-roll - he had been unfrozen for years now; did she _need_ to give him another lesson?

"Like I said - a lot of money." He replied. "Should it be a present, then? Make it a bit more special?"

Natasha thought this over for a few moments. Chloe's birthday was coming up in twenty-five days, but, seeing as she wasn't completely comfortable with Chloe out on her own right now, she was surprised with herself for not following Chloe around in the shadows - but she had only been home for about an hour, anyway. "As a birthday present? An adoption present? A random present?" She questioned.

"It could be a birthday present so it doesn't feel like we're lumping her birthday and adoption too much," Steve suggested, snagging his water bottle and taking a thoughtful swig.

"That would mean waiting nearly a month until she'll get one," Natasha pointed out.

He groaned. "Everything's gotta be so inconveniently timed. Alright, how about an adoption present, then? Just… whatever gets her a phone the soonest."

Natasha nodded in complete agreement. "Alright, I'll arrange to get her officially adopted soon." She said, making a mental note to call Maria later - she'd know the best way to go around that for it to be done quickly.

Steve beamed at that. "I never thought that having an apple pie-esque life would be so perfect." He said with a little laugh.

"Yeah, about this apple pie life… why are you building shelves everywhere?" Natasha questioned - okay, so the question was very sudden and didn't really fit with what they were talking about, but she didn't want to leave Selina upstairs alone for too long. There were only another ten minutes of the film until Selina's favourite part ended, and even though the film hadn't ended, that was the point where Selina would start wandering around.

He flushed just a little bit, rubbing the back of his neck. "Well, it gets a little boring being alone here during the day… DIYs are kind of my new best friends."

"Then you should get out more, see the world, do whatever guys with no job do during the day," Natasha prompted. She didn't want him to get bored, especially because she wasn't sure if she could stand too many more shelves - they had had the house custom made, after all. "Make some new friends," she added as another suggestion, really running out of things to suggest - she was out of her league here with advice. Especially seeing as when Clint was bored, he'd do DIY too - and she did _not_ want Steve to follow in those footsteps and start breaking down walls.

Steve shrugged. "Maybe… but I was thinking of building some more beginner-level training equipment for the girls at some point."

Natasha raised her brows at him before shrugging and standing up. "Fine, but do it in the backyard - we have an acre, anyway. Might as well use it for something."

Steve chuckled in response before moving back into push-up position as Natasha turned and walked back up the stairs to find Selina exactly where she left her. Before sitting down with the young girl, she checked on Chloe's precise location before settling down.

* * *

Chloe was thrilled that Steve had allowed her to hang out with her friends; she remembered that some foster families would be glad when she wasn't at home, and others absolutely hated when she wanted to go out - especially with no notice. Then again, Steve and Natasha were both very different from any family she had stayed with - and that was _before_ they mentioned they wanted to adopt her.

She was so lost in thought and her conversation over homework with Madison that she wasn't sure how long she was on the bus for. However, it must have been over an hour as her homework was practically finished when they pulled up to their stop. Chloe didn't complain, though - this was the first time she was hanging with her friends outside of school; also, the first time she agreed to _ask_ if she was allowed.

Chloe wished she had a purse so she had some kind of over-the-shoulder strap she could wrap her hands around anxiously, as she would do with her backpack straps from time to time. Even if she wasn't anxious, it would be a nice way to keep her hands occupied so her arms weren't swinging awkwardly as she walked. Maybe she was just overthinking everything and being paranoid about her appearance now that she was in such a large new place. There were so many different kinds of people!

This mall was much bigger than the one she was used to, that was blatantly obvious. The ceilings were so much higher, and there were so many more shops! She eagerly peered through windows as they strolled through the mall, not looking for anything except a good time. A lotion shop, a candle shop, a toy store, a pet shop, at least fifty clothing boutiques… there was everything!

It started to become clear that each of them had slightly different tastes. Even though Madison loved doing her homework literally the second she got it, she didn't really like reading at all. Gretchen was the most interested in her looks and loved make-up - not that her parents let her wear much to school. Trinity was obsessed with her hair, and probably owned a whole room of hair accessories at home - seriously, her hair was always perfect! Elena was a dancer; she went to dance classes three times a week after school and on the weekend. Elena and Trinity shared her love for reading and all five of them were pretty good in school - well, none of them were getting F's in any classes.

Unfortunately, Gretchen quickly ruined the fun conversation about Elena's younger brother wearing her ballet outfit and dancing around the kitchen when she stopped at a piercing kiosk in the middle of the floor and absolutely gushed at the idea of getting her ear cartilage pierced. Of course, there was a line, and then when they'd reached the front, Gretchen had realised she'd have to call her parents first and get their permission. As her friend argued animatedly over the phone with a mother who did _not_ like her idea, Chloe, Madison and Elena stepped to one side and started talking about the end of school year dance. Trinity stayed with Gretchen, as they were cousins, and of course, they'd support each other with anything.

When Gretchen trudged back, she was complaining about how unfair her parents were being. Chloe couldn't imagine ever being that disrespectful and would _never_ pester her parents like that for something so trivial - but, then again, her friends hadn't gone through the things she'd experienced, so she couldn't hold their attitudes on the matter against them. They probably didn't feel like their parents had done _anything_ for them, while hers had saved her so many times from so many things that just asking for some cheap hair ties felt like she was being greedy.

They eventually found themselves in the makeup department, somewhere Chloe had only seen a few times and had never really been to. She had never really wanted or needed makeup, nor could she really afford it, so on the rare occasion that she wanted to doll herself up, she mostly just borrowed eyeshadow or mascara from Natasha. Her now adoptive mother had offered to buy her some foundation of her own, since Chloe's skin was much darker than Natasha's very pale complexion and thus she couldn't borrow _her_ foundation, but Chloe had politely declined. Makeup could be expensive, so if the day ever came that she did want the full makeup effect, she would pay for it herself.

The other girls were intent on finding Elena's ideal foundation colour, as the girl had apparently never bought her own makeup before, either, and they all laughed rather loudly when the attendant swabbed a very pale foundation onto the girl's cheek - only for it to be much darker than Elena's skin. "That's the lightest we have from that brand." The woman said, frowning at the compact. Elena took it and read the label.

"It's called _Snow_. I'm freaking paler than snow!" She said indignantly, crossing her arms but soon joining in the steadily growing laughter.

Chloe enjoyed having a good laugh with friends - it made her feel like happiness was just bubbling up inside of her. "You and I have completely different problems, my friend." She said with a chuckle. She should have known better than to make any comment about her own skin - especially as she now found herself under the spotlight of several eager gazes.

"Oh, Chloe, do you wear foundation? I hardly ever see you wear makeup!" Madison asked, an idea visibly forming. Chloe knew she'd opened the floodgates upon herself.

"Not really - I don't have my own makeup since it's expensive." She said, then immediately wished she'd phrased that differently so it sounded less like she actually _wanted_ makeup. The others all got an identical glimmer of eagerness in their eyes.

"How much money do you have left?" Gretchen asked.

Chloe mentally did the math - she'd only spent two dollars on this little mall expedition, and it was so she could have a slice of pizza from the food court. "Eighteen bucks."

They squealed. "That's plenty for foundation! That's all you need for yourself - you can borrow the other stuff from your mom!" Trinity exclaimed.

Chloe supposed that was true, but was still rather reluctant. "I'm not too worried about makeup, honestly. I don't need any." She said. Still, she knew she was basically talking to the deaf at this point. They were determined to get her the perfect foundation, and immediately started going through the various foundation shades, occasionally studying her for reference. She groaned exasperatedly but decided to just let it happen.

Soon she was bombarded with little cotton swabs of various brands and shades of foundation.

"Check this one out! It's perfect for your skin tone!"

"These guys do mixed race skin tones really well!"

"This one's a perfect match!"

Before she knew it, Chloe was sitting on the makeover stool while the attendant from before applied the foundation _she_ professionally concluded to match Chloe's skin tone. When she was done, she handed Chloe a mirror while the other girls watched in eager anticipation.

It really did match her skin. It was rather flattering, as well, in a way she couldn't quite describe - it seemed to draw more attention to her eyes somehow. Without any other makeup on, however, it was a rather strange look. She had no breaks in colour anywhere on her face, like she was a porcelain doll. Still, she could envision what she'd look like with mascara and eyeshadow added in, and she _liked_ it. She smiled. "I'll take it."

After she decided to buy some makeup, Gretchen also decided to buy some - not that that surprised her - before they headed out of the shop and looked around. Elena decided that she needed a new ballet outfit, and whilst she was in the shop with Gretchen and Trinity, Chloe and Madison were conversing about how both of their moms insisted on teaching them self-defense.

"My mom always says that if someone is trying to strangle you, you shouldn't do what those nitwits in the movies do - you know, where they try to wrestle the dude's hands from their throat and end up dying?" Chloe said, Madison nodding in reply. "She said that you should always aim for the eyes instead, or, if it's a guy, the balls."

Madison laughed. " _That'll_ get him off of ya!"

Two seconds later, her purse was no longer in her hand and a weaselly guy was running away as discreetly as possible. Chloe registered this before even Madison did, and she turned and shouted, "Hey! Get back here!" The man stiffened before abandoning his attempts at going unnoticed and sprinting away. Without giving herself time to think twice, Chloe launched after him, _so_ glad she'd worn her sneakers instead of her sandals today. "Thief!" She called in the hopes of drawing security to the situation as she loped after the man, who looked back over his shoulder and looked completely surprised that she was catching up with him. _Thank you, Natasha_ , Chloe thought as her speed and stamina training, as little of it as she may have had so far, helped carry her on. "That's my friend's purse! Stop!" _My parents are superheroes. I can do this. I_ need _to do this._ However, her energy was starting to dwindle as the chase continued on and he launched himself up a large escalator with her in hot pursuit. _Gotta catch him before I run out of energy!_ She desperately redoubled her efforts, dismayed when the gap between them started to grow inch by inch. _Where are the damn security officers? Why won't anyone help?_

Then the thief's feet were suddenly out from under him, right at the top of the escalator, and he crashed to the floor. Chloe quickly skidded to a stop, but the escalator was still moving and she literally fell over the man - talk about embarrassing. But that didn't stop her; her hand launched forward and she pulled her friend's bag against her chest and glared at the man who seemed too exhausted to pull himself up. "You're a coward, you know that?" She growled at him as she too panted for breath.

A boy about her age came jogging over, looking concerned. "I saw what happened - is everything alright?" He asked worriedly.

"This scumbag snatched my friend's purse." She replied looking up at him, her mouth almost dropping open - wow, he was… no, focus. "Do you know where I can find somebody from security?" She responded immediately and succinctly, not letting his admittedly good-looking features get her flustered.

The boy offered her a hand up. "Yeah, one is following you up the escalator now - are you okay? That was a pretty intense fall."

Chloe nodded breathlessly and accepted his hand, ignoring how her heart fluttered just a little at the contact. His hand was warm and soft. "Yeah, I'm okay. Thanks." She said genuinely. "I'm Chloe, by the way." Once she was on her feet, she quickly straightened her shirt and ran her fingers through her hair in the hopes of somewhat improving her harried appearance.

"Peter," he introduced with a smile.

"What's going on here?" The security guard asked with his hands on his hips as he finally reached them.

"This guy grabbed my friend's purse - I chased him until he tripped," Chloe explained, pointing angrily at the bastard on the floor, who just groaned once he realised he'd been caught.

The guard turned to Peter. "Did you see it happen?"

Peter nodded. "Yes, Sir." He replied formally.

"Alright. Could you stay and give a brief statement?"

Peter looked between Chloe and the security guard. "It's exactly what she said, sir."

The man raised a brow but nodded before going over and yanking the thief to his feet, keeping a hand firmly around the back of his shirt. "Well, I'm taking him with me- my supervisor will decide what happens to him. If your friend has any concerns, tell her to stop by our office downstairs." He gave her brief directions before dragging the thief away.

Chloe sighed in relief. "I am _so_ glad that's over." She said tiredly, looking to Peter once again.

"I'm just glad that everything is worked out," he looked around. "Did you want me to walk you back to your friends, or are you alright?"

Chloe was rather independent, if she did say so herself. She certainly didn't need protection or whatever he was offering. She knew the way back to where her friends were, and she was sure nothing bad would happen on the way there. Still, she found herself saying, "Uh, I'd like it if you came with me… I mean, if it's not too much trouble." Inside she was slapping herself for being such a wimp.

Peter smiled warmly at her. "It's no trouble at all," he replied. He indicated for her to lead the way and once they were down the escalator, broke the silence. "I'm glad you got your friend's bag back."

"Me too p otherwise running after the guy would have been silly," Chloe replied, although she knew that running after any guy wasn't the smartest move - anything could have happened. He could have pulled a gun on her, for starters. She had no idea who it was, and even though her parents - _parents_ , she loved that - were superheroes, that didn't make her one. She only knew a few defensive moves from Natasha - nowhere near on their level. "I probably shouldn't have chased him…"

Peter shrugged. "Maybe, but nothing bad happened this time." He replied.

The whole exchange was rather awkward, but that was probably because Chloe was nervous - he was really attractive and kind, and she wasn't used to talking to boys. Besides, with any boys she liked in the past, she was way too embarrassed about being in foster care. People didn't tend to take that news well - the worst thing she got was pity. "Yeah. They're my friends," she indicated.

"It was nice meeting you, Chloe."

"You too, Peter."

They both hovered for a moment before awkwardly separating - Chloe sent a look over her shoulder to look at him, but he was already gone. When she got back to her friends, they all looked relieved, but were more interested in who Peter was.

She stayed vague about him - although it wasn't like she knew all that much about him anyway. The girls kept insisting that it was 'fate' and 'true love', but she snorted and dismissed them, glad the foundation she was still wearing made it harder to notice her blushing. She was relieved when the subject changed to just boys in general, and laughed along with the others when Elena admitted she'd once had a crush on a boy that had turned out to be a girl with short hair in fifth grade. Chloe was sad when she eventually had to call Steve so he could come pick her up. On the ride home, though, she couldn't help but feel happy - that had been a _fun_ mall trip.

She ended up blabbing the whole car ride about the fun she'd had while Steve smiled and listened, laughing sometimes at their antics. She left out the parts about the purse thief, her reckless pursuit, and, most importantly, Peter - she'd talk to Natasha about him later.

* * *

 **Thank you all so much for reading! If you have a comment, suggestion, idea or fancied letting me know you liked the chapter/story, please leave a review or PM me!**

 **Violet and I once had different ideas to what the two children looked liked. (This was probably because we were going to adopt the boys). Anyway, so, after a few long discussions about what they looked like, we found actors to represent them - however, both actors are older than the characters currently are, but it gives a good representation.**

 **Selina - Ryan Newman**

 **Chloe - Meghan Markle**

 **And a belated happy birthday to the incredible** **Anthony Mackie.**


	21. Training and phones

**Reviews on last chapter:** **Moustache1234; Javie-1998; LilyRose14; JamesRogers1122; Nowmyworldisperfect; TheJollyRoger; gundamseeddestiny; NowYouAvengeHarryPotter; DarylDixon'sLover.**

 **And, a quick shout out to** **NowYouAvengeHarryPotter who asked for more Wanda and Rhodey. You get your wish today, and there is now a little plan in store for these two :D**

* * *

Wanda rolled her shoulders back a few times as she walked into the gym where Natasha was waiting for her. She checked the time and found that she was early - what time did Nat get here? If there was one thing she admired about Natasha, it was her dedication to the team, even when she was raising a family.

There were a lot reasons that Wanda loved getting back into shape and working out; it gave her a good purpose outside of her daughter. It also helped her prove to herself that she could still be a member of the Avengers as well as connected to who she was before.

However, it was all a lot more effort than she remembered. She had always been active, but having a child put a different kind of toll on your body and with all the rest she had taken, she wasn't in as good of shape as she had been for most of her life. On the plus side, she'd found out that she has a new level of control over her powers - that must have been because she controlled what she used while she was pregnant with and around Arianna. But now that she was back to training, she had the opportunity to safely let it all out, and she had taken advantage of it all.

She started off lightly with the punching bag to warm up and let off any built-up steam she had inside from arguments or just from the frustration of not using her powers to their full potential. She loved her daughter more than life itself, but sometimes the sacrifices she made for her, such as keeping her powers reigned in extra-tightly when she was around, were rather taxing. It felt good to land blow after blow on the unyielding bag, utilising moves Natasha had taught her. She was proud to note that she kept her form perfectly the entire time.

Next she went on to stretches and practised various battle forms, punching and kicking an imaginary opponent relentlessly until every inch of her body was coated with sweat. Natasha had been a silent observer as she went through her own techniques, though she would correct Wanda on little things from time to time. She was trying to make Wanda more independent during training so that she could go through the sessions on her own if need be.

After an hour of training to control her powers better, Wanda teamed up with Natasha and they sparred for half an hour before ending the session with a few laps around the gym. By the time they were finished, Wanda could barely breathe and was sure she looked and smelled horrible, but she couldn't help smiling. It felt good to strengthen herself and gain more control. However, when she thought the session was over, Natasha surprised her.

"I noticed that you haven't used your powers today, let's head to the other gym," Natasha stated before walking off. Wanda checked the time and followed her, they didn't usually train for longer than two hours - not together anyway, Natasha had other things to do. She followed with a curious smile.

They spent another 45 minutes on Wanda's powers alone. Throwing things across the room, catching objects before they hit the wall, and most scarily, using Natasha as an object. Why her coach was willing to put her life in Wanda's hands was really scary, but encouraged her even more - if somebody believed in her this much, she could too.

Wanda was even more tired than she was early, her brain felt like it was melting, but she also felt better than she had in a while - more free.

"Thank you for your help." Wanda thanked Natasha as they towelled the sweat from their brows. She did so every time they trained together.

"Any time," Natasha replied, looking a lot more relaxed and composed than Wanda herself. "Do me a favour and make sure that Rhodey is doing his personal workouts - I'm pretty sure he's slacking."

Wanda chuckled and downed half of the water in her thermos before nodding. "Will do. See you on Tuesday?" They agreed on a time to meet for the next training session and Wanda headed back to her room to shower before she went to see Rhodey. Something told her that smelling strongly of sweat wasn't the most ideal way to present oneself to really anybody.

* * *

Wanda was pleased to find Arianna fast asleep in her cot in Rhodey's room when she entered half an hour later. They had a system going where they'd take turns watching their daughter while the other trained. Although, as Natasha had said, Rhodey hadn't been taking advantage of that system to train too much lately. Lightly kissing the baby's forehead, Wanda snuck over to the couch and sat beside Rhodey, who smiled at her kindly.

"Was she fussy at all?" She asked him quietly, referring to the girl's recent increase in fussy behavior. Arianna was starting to get a little anxious when she wasn't with both parents at the same time, something that Wanda found slightly concerning. However, she was sure it would pass with time.

"She was a little angel, as usual," Rhodey replied with a fond smile.

It never ceased to lighten her mood seeing how happy Arianna made Rhodey. He really was an amazing father to her, and it warmed Wanda's heart. Honestly, she did love the man. The feelings were very much there, although their relationship was still in a developmental stage. They decided that the birth of their child (whom they had conceived by accident) wouldn't automatically make them skip the first stages of being in a relationship so they were ready to marry; instead they opted to treat this like any other relationship, where affections grew and developed as they got to know each other more. Arianna's presence did help the process along, sure, but going about this the way they had, by not making it all revolving around the fact that they did have Arianna, made it feel much more genuine. Wanda didn't feel like Rhodey was staying with her solely out of a sense of duty, as she had feared would be the case. She genuinely found that she loved him, and he'd expressed that he felt the same. They were so much more comfortable together now, and Wanda was completely happy with it all.

"Let's just hope she'll be a little angel for me while you train." Wanda replied with a fond yet pointed look. "Natasha is onto you, you know. You can't skip training forever."

Rhodey looked away from her, turning the volume of the TV down. "She didn't really notice, did she?" He asked hesitantly.

She raised a brow. "She told me to tell you that you needed to stop slacking."

"Alright, I'll start back up tomorrow," Rhodey negotiated. "I was thinking today that we could hang out, head out of the base with Arianna for dinner." He suggested.

Wanda smiled at that. "That sounds great." She agreed. She loved spending time with Rhodey, and while she did wish they could have more alone time than what they currently were able to, she wouldn't trade the time they spent as a _family_ for anything. Because if there was anything she loved more than spending time with Rhodey, it was spending time with him _and_ watching him and Arianna interact. Those two were truly peas in a pod.

Rhodey smiled widely at her. "Great! Ari isn't due to wake up for another hour. So we could easily leave at four. Want to watch a movie while we wait?"

Wanda felt a mischievous smile pull at her lips as she decided to be a bit more bold. "I have a better idea." She suggested, leaning forward and kissing him.

There was no hesitation in his response, hooping an arm around her waist and cupping her cheek as he did so.

* * *

Natasha flicked through five of her burner phones, still constantly monitoring them for any incoming messages. After seeing there was nothing, her eyes migrated over to the dozens of unused phones and she picked up a pretty decent but standard black phone. It wasn't impressive, but it wasn't anything to be embarrassed about, either.

She pocketed it before walking downstairs and finding Steve on the couch, watching a documentary, and sat down beside him, her knees bumping his. "Steve, Chloe's birthday is in a few weeks, and I want her to be able to contact us whenever sooner than that. So I was thinking about giving her one of my unused burners- standard phone now." She suggested pretty straightforwardly, actually happy in herself for phrasing it as a suggestion and not as something she was going to do regardless of what he said - which she was. "And this way, we'll still be able to surprise her with a smartphone on her birthday. What do you think?"

He shrugged. "Sounds fine to me. We'll just have to make sure we don't even imply anything about a smartphone. When were you thinking of giving it to her?"

"Now," Natasha answered simply. "Chloe's going on a field trip with the school in a few days, so I'd rather she has a few days to get used to it and get her friends' numbers in case something goes wrong then or she gets lost."

Steve nodded in agreement. "Sometimes having a strategist in the family can really come in handy," he said somewhat teasingly. "We'll have to act as though giving it to her is a big deal so she won't suspect something better is coming later."

With a nod, she agreed. "Any suggestions?"

"We could say it was going to be a birthday present, but we felt she needed it sooner than that. Just put it in a gift box so it's more like a present." Steve answered.

Natasha furrowed her eyebrows slightly - that was a good idea, but strange. She didn't know you could give presents early randomly. "Or we could say it's for being such a good sport over the court case?" She counter-suggested.

Steve nodded thoughtfully. "That's better, actually… reinforce how proud we are that she's being so mature about it. I'm sure there are plenty of parenting manuals that would encourage that." He chuckled.

"Good idea. Do you mind if I do it alone?" Natasha asked. She wanted to maintain a good relationship with both of her children, and not by giving them things, but by taking the time to understand their needs. This would be a great opportunity to open up and let Chloe open up too.

Steve smiled understandingly. "Go right on ahead - just make sure she knows it's from me, too." He added with a wink.

Natasha was tempted to inform him that technically, it wasn't also from him, but it was a joint present in a lot of ways. "Alright." She agreed. They shared a kiss before she made her way up to Chloe's room - she passed Selina, who was making a fort under the stairs, and stopped for a moment to chat with her a bit about the mighty castle the girl had built before continuing up the stairs. "Chloe," she said softly, knocking on the doorframe as the teen's door was already open.

Chloe was lying on her belly on the bed, several textbooks strewn across the bedspread in front of her. She looked up, startled, from her Sociology book, a smile forming on her face when she saw who it was. "Oh, hi, Natasha." She greeted.

"Mind if I come in?" Natasha asked with a smile.

The girl nodded and sat up, bookmarking her pages before closing each textbook, looking rather relieved to have a break from studying. She scooted over easily to let Natasha sit by her. "What's up?" She asked happily.

Natasha stepped in gracefully and took a seat. "How is school going?" She asked open-endedly. There were more specific questions she could go into, but this question seemed like the best option.

Chloe shrugged, gesturing to the pile of schoolbooks. "Good," she answered shortly. However, Natasha didn't respond; she stared the teen down in a new tactic to get more information without having to ask - she'd never done it with the children before. "I have a few tests coming up, Sociology, Chem, Algebra and Health. All of the studying is actually starting to get boring, but I'm still nervous that I'll fail something." She admitted.

Natasha had to think for a few moments about what to say; she didn't think saying 'at least you won't be killed if you fail a test' would be very encouraging, as Chloe wasn't in the Red Room and she didn't want to imply that there was a possibility of harm coming to her at all. "Regardless of what grades you get, your father and I will be proud of you, and we'll help you in any way you need."

Chloe perked up instantly at the word 'father' and then even more at 'proud'; that in and of itself made Natasha happy for her choice of words. "Thanks, Natasha," she said fondly.

Once again, it took Natasha a second to respond; she just hoped that those silly pointless movies that Clint and Bobbi made her watch throughout all those years were right. Because this phrase was a big gamble. "If you wanted, you could call me Mom. You don't have to-" She didn't manage to finish her sentence as Chloe's arms were immediately around her. Natasha wasn't entirely sure what to do and patted her back for a few moments with one arm whilst the other hugged the teen back.

"I want to, I _really, really_ want to!" Chloe cried, burying her face in her shoulder and laughing gleefully. "I just… I can't figure out how to now…" She added, suddenly falling back from the hug and looking thoughtful. "It wouldn't be as meaningful if the first time I called you that was just to test it out…"

Natasha nodded in understanding; she wasn't going to put pressure on this, especially because she wasn't sure how she would react to being called 'Mom'. She just wanted Chloe to know she _could_ use it if she wanted. "That's fine, Chlo, you can call me Nat, or whatever. It doesn't bother me - I just wanted you to know that it is an option. Maybe once the papers for your adoption are official, things will seem more… familial."

Chloe chewed her bottom lip as she thought it over. "But you're already my mom to me." She said earnestly. "I don't want to base what I call you solely on when the legal system catches up to the fact that you're my family now."

Okay, that almost choked Natasha up in the good, overly-emotional way. Time for her to get out before she let it show. She offered a smile. "I'm glad - you're my family, too." She took a big breath. "We've been through a lot together, and with you going to school quite far from here and hanging out with your friends more, Steve and I wanted you to be safe and able to contact us at all times. Now, this is a _present_ from us to you for being so mature during your court case and for not going on a rampage when you didn't get what you wanted." She said; it seemed slightly rehearsed, but none of what she said was completely planned. "Therefore, we bought you a phone." She pulled the phone out, which she realised wasn't actually wrapped like Steve had suggested, but it was still in its original box, and held it out to her.

Chloe's eyes seemed close to popping out of their sockets, they were so wide. "Wait… you… really? I… I…" Blinking owlishly, she carefully took the phone from Natasha and stared down at it. "This is amazing! Thank you so much!" She finally exclaimed; it had apparently taken a while for the reality of it all to process.

"You're welcome" Natasha replied with a smile. "It already has both Steve's and my numbers, and you have a ten dollar maximum a month, unless you do chores or get a job or ask for more." Okay, so Natasha wasn't quite sure on how much credit a teen needed on her phone, or what a 'good parent' would give them.

Chloe nodded along distractedly as she turned the phone on and began tinkering with it, pressing random buttons to see what they did. "This is so cool!" She said eagerly. "Thank you _so much_!"

Natasha stood up with a smile. "You're welcome - don't forget to thank Steve, too," she said before walking from the room. She was going to call that a successful talk with Chloe.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **Right, so... my laptop is completely BROKEN! I'm taking it into a shop later this week to see if I can get it fixed, but until then... well... I'm on the computer a lot less. I'm posting this at work right now, and can use my Dads (but not all the time). If I don't get my laptop fixed, then it would be Christmas until everything will go back to normal - so, please bare with me even more than you have before... life isn't being very nice to me lately!**


	22. Changes in life

Hello! There may be slight spoilers for Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D (season 4), not directly, but just a forewarning anyway!

Thank you SO MUCH for the wonderful reviews I received: Moustache1234; Nowmyworldisperfect; Javie-1998; JamesRogers1122; TheJollyRoger; DarylDixon'sLover.

I want to thank again, everybody who in the past (And present) who has given me any direction with the reviews, telling me what they'd like to see and their opinions! I focused on a lot of thoughts today, including - Some Maria and Bucky; More Peter; More Romanogers. On the Romanogers point, the story has been lacking on them scenes, my apologies, but that will soon be remedied!

* * *

Natasha sat cross-legged opposite Steve on the bed; he was sitting up with his legs outstretched on either side of her. They two of them had been talking about Steve's huge jungle gym he was building outside, but got distracted somehow and were now in the middle of Natasha teaching him Russian. However, after discovering how awful his pronunciation was - him not being able to say Доброе утро or Добрый день correctly - she decided to teach him more useful phrases. Hopefully, he'll never need to say good morning or good afternoon to anybody.

"Вы говорите по-английски?" Natasha said in Russian. She gave it a little thought and wrote down the phrase in English before exaggerating the sounds in her American accent - which even to her sounded weird. Speaking her mother tongue in a foreign accent was just wrong. "Vi gavareetye pa angleeskee?"

He scrunched up his face as he tried to repeat. "Vi gavereet pah angleesee?" He guessed, clearly having forgotten exactly how she'd said it halfway through his attempt. "Vie gavret pah anleese?" He made a frustrated sound, though still in a fairly good mood, and ended up chuckling at his own stupid-sounding pronunciation. "German is so much easier."

"Ублюдок," Natasha muttered to herself, in her full Russian accent, shaking her head but letting out a chuckle too. "How about just angleeskee. Sound it out: angleeskee." She said, returning to her American accent, hoping it was making things easier.

"Angleeskee." He said, this time getting it near-perfectly, which was somewhat surprising after his other failed attempts. He perked up at the success. "Ha- _ha_! No language is too difficult for the Master Linguist!"

Natasha rolled her eyes as she chuckled. "Great, as soon as we teach you to say 'Вы говорите по-английски?' without any problems, you'll be able to ask Russians if they speak English."

"Fantastic!" He boomed. "And they'll be completely blown away by my perfect pronunciation!"

With another laugh, she pushed his chest to force him to lay down on the bed. "You are completely useless - you know that, right?" She teased as she remained in her seated position.

"Am not! I'll have you know that I am a _master_ in German and Spanish! Sie haben nur kein Verständnis für meine erstaunliche Fähigkeiten." He crossed his arms and huffed.

Natasha smirked at him. "Ich liebe einfach einige Fähigkeiten gegenüber anderen." She replied with a smirk. "Now, my multi-lingual man, I think it's time we get some sleep… or use the bed for another activity - I'm open to both options."

Steve's face twisted into a knowing smirk. "Voy a hacer lo que le hará más feliz, mi amor eterno."

Natasha pulled a face at the sheer clicheness and utter sweetness of his statement and decided to just kiss him to prevent further statements like that.

* * *

Maria raised her eyebrows at the suggestion made during the meeting; the whole day had been a series of surprises. One of them was being invited to the meeting she was currently attending, and then finding out that the meeting was about bringing back S.H.I.E.L.D, just in a different manner. She wasn't sure anything could trump that idea, but she was wrong.

There were a few suggestions thrown around about who the director of S.H.I.E.L.D should be; a few were for Coulson remaining as the director, while others wanted somebody more political - the idea for having a powered person sitting in the director's chair was an interesting suggestion - and then finally, having Captain America take up command of S.H.I.E.L.D seemed to be a popular idea.

In total, there were seven candidates: Phil Coulson, Steve Rogers, three politically motivated individuals and two powered individuals - although, some would consider Rogers to be a powered individual, making that three powered individuals.

"May I?" Coulson asked, receiving nods from everybody before he addressed the select few invited to this meeting. "I have highly enjoyed my time as the director of S.H.I.E.L.D. However, I feel that having a powered individual would be more useful than having me." He took a second, obviously trying to figure out how to get the three images onto the screen: Jeffrey Mace, Caroline Atcher, and Steve Rogers. "Not only would it show how adaptive we are as a company, but it would mean that we would not have to use as many resources to keep the director protected, as he or she would be able to protect themselves."

After that statement, the surprises for the day ended. Maria decided to not approach Coulson at the end of the meeting; she was sure that he knew what he was doing - besides, they both knew that he always preferred to break the rules than follow them, and that was hard to do when you were in charge of making the rules.

As she walked out of the building, she glanced at her mobile phone and instinctively smiled. Why did she like it that Bucky could be so cheesy sometimes? She quickly replied to him, expecting to put her phone straight back into her pocket, but he replied back before she had the chance - it seemed that her little lessons were sinking in pretty quickly. Biting her lip, Maria changed direction and headed to her car, instead of for lunch like she had previously planned. Who wanted to eat alone when they could go an hour out of their way and eat with somebody else? She was too close to Bucky to pass up the opportunity - besides, she had cleared her schedule for the whole day, not knowing how long the meeting would have gone on for - they could sometimes go until the next morning.

Maria's last text to Bucky informed him that she was about to start driving, and thankfully, he instantly stopped replying - that might have been residuals from the educational video she'd shown him which showed how being distracted when driving can cause castraphy.

When she pulled up to the base, she wasn't all that surprised to see Natasha's vehicle - Bucky had mentioned that she was here a lot more than she wasn't. Maybe she should take a quick detour to physically check in with Natasha, make sure that everything at home was going alright, and give her a heads up about the fact that Steve was going to be approached by S.H.I.E.L.D.

The fellow spy was easy to find, in the second gym she checked. She smiled slightly to herself as she watched Natasha and Sam Wilson trying out some very creative stunts. Natasha was somebody who thought of every single possibility, and therefore needed to know who could throw her and how far or high. Today, it seemed she was doing a combination of being thrown and caught by Sam without his Falcon suit.

Maria contemplated coming back later to talk to Nat, but then changed her mind; everybody knew that once Maria saw Bucky, everybody else was pretty insignificant. She waited until Natasha's feet were set on the ground before walking over to them.

"Hey, Maria. Bucky's helping Rhodey paint Arianna's nursery - they decided that they wanted her to have a colourful room for her first birthday," Natasha informed her.

"Thanks," Maria replied with a grateful smile. "Do you have a spare minute?"

Sam smiled and stepped off the mat. "Nice seeing you, Maria. I'll leave you two alone."

Maria sent a grateful smile to Sam before following Natasha to the bench. "How have you been?"

Natasha, who, despite clearly having been doing stunts for hours, hadn't even broken a sweat, shrugged nonchalantly as she grabbed her water bottle from her bag and took a few sips. "Same as always - although Selina had a nightmare about losing Hawky last night, so I'm running on almost two hours less sleep." She informed.

"You never did need much sleep to function," Maria pointed out; she knew some people who, when their sleeping had been restricted by a mere hour, were like zombies. "Anyway, I just wanted to give you and Steve a forewarning that there is talk about bringing back S.H.I.E.L.D."

Natasha raised a brow in the tiniest show of surprise. "And why is that even on the table? Something that corrupt needs time before you try bringing it back to life. There could still be S.H.I.E.L.D double-crossers that we didn't catch."

Maria nodded in understanding. "There've been a range of task forces, even some referring to themselves as S.H.I.E.L.D, who have continued. It's been a few years since it fell; it's just time to show a united front. It goes along with the Accords on one aspect, to show that we can protect the world when needed, but it's separate from the Accords and the Avengers." She explained, wanting to see what else Natasha had to say about this suggestion before bringing up Steve's potential involvement.

"What about the others? Are you planning on bringing them back on? Because after all that shit hit the fan at once, I wouldn't be surprised if there aren't too many agents lining up for jobs. The agency they spent years of their lives supporting turned out to be so horribly corrupted that the only solution was to basically burn it to the ground - they're bound to have issues with trusting anything S.H.I.E.L.D ever again." Natasha pointed out.

"It is going to be controlled in a different way than before - even the talks about who they are willing to have as the director show how seriously they're taking this. It's not something they are suggesting lightly."

Natasha shrugged again, as if it all meant very little to her in the long run. "Did you need my vote on it or something? Why take the time to explain it all to me if it's only at the talking stage?"

"Because they want Steve to be the director," Maria answered simply.

It was blatantly obvious that that was _not_ the answer Natasha had been expecting - her jaw looked close to dropping, and her eyes were wide. Still, even though this was a break in her controlled emotional wall of nonchalance, Maria knew that, almost ironically, Natasha was _allowing_ the shock to show. Had it been anyone else with her, Natasha wouldn't have made a twitch of an expression no matter how shocking the news was. "They… want _Steve_ to be the director of S.H.I.E.L.D?" She asked slowly, as if testing the taste of the words on her tongue to see if she approved.

"Yes," Maria confirmed with a single nod. "I anticipate that he'll be approached within the next few weeks. I won't take up any more of your time." There was no point hanging around; Natasha needed time to think, and as Maria wasn't stopped whilst leaving, she took that as the right choice.

Using Natasha's earlier intel, she headed for Rhodey's room but found it empty. After humming to herself in confusion, she headed down the corridor to Wanda's room and easily found Rhodey and Bucky painting. The two men were conversing about football, both of them talking passionately. A smile came to her face when it became clear that Bucky's 'team' he was passionately talking about and defending was the team she had told him she supported. Who knew that somebody talking about football would ever turn her on, but hearing Bucky talking about it - the man from the forties - just turned something inside of her.

Maria took her time to look at the walls; it seemed the two parents were going for extremely colourful and educational. Each wall was painted a different colour and there were already set guidelines for numbers on one wall and letters on another.

She cleared her throat which had Rhodey turning around first, obviously expecting it to be somebody for him before Bucky casually and politely turned around as well. The stunned look on Bucky's face made her smile wider than before.

"Maria - hey," Bucky greeted, instantly stepping forward and placing a kiss on her lips - one which clearly didn't last long enough.

"Hey, Bucky," Maria greeted softly before turning her attention to Rhodey briefly. "Hey, Rhodes. Mind if I steal Bucky off your hands?"

Rhodey laughed and waved the two of them out. "Of course, go, go… Bucky's an awful painter, anyway. It'll be quicker on my own!"

Bucky laughed and splattered Rhodes with paint before heading out - it didn't make much difference, as both of the men had splattered paint on them. "I wasn't expecting you," Bucky commented once they started walking back to his bedroom.

Maria smiled at him, their hands connecting and intertwining. "I was in the area, found myself with some free time, and thought I'd drop by for a quick visit."

The quick visit flowed into the next day, so instead of Maria only having lunch, she had lunch, dinner and breakfast, respectively. Although, her favourite parts of her day weren't eating.

* * *

Chloe shrugged her shoulders slightly as Elena asked her if she would be interested in coming to a weekend casual dance class. She always thought dancing was pretty cool, but never had given it much thought or had the opportunity. Also, she had never asked to spend a weekend somewhere else - it had taken a lot to ask to not go home straight from school.

"Come on, it would be so much fun!" Elena insisted, elbowing her in the arm slightly. Gretchen nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, and we could see a movie after!" Chloe chewed on her bottom lip in thought - she didn't have anything else going on that weekend, and she figured if she did her chores and her homework in a timely manner, her parents would be okay with it.

She sighed in defeat. "Alright, alright, I'll ask." She relented. Elena and Gretchen squeed in delight and immediately they began making tentative plans. The waitress finally came over with their order - three candy-filled milkshakes - and chuckled at the way Chloe's friends were chittering excitedly. Chloe smiled shyly and accepted her shake, about to rejoin the conversation when a familiar face caught her eye. A small smile tugged at her lips as she watched Peter multitask between eating from a basket of french fries and typing furiously on his tablet, head ducked and his posture overall terrible as he was almost curled up in his seat lazily.

"Ooh, who's that?" Gretchen cut into her thoughts, sounding mischievous.

Chloe jumped a little in surprise before regaining her composure. "Oh, just that guy who helped me with that purse snatcher at the mall." She said as casually as possible. Elena and Gretchen grew matching sly smiles as they peered not-so-covertly at Peter.

"He's cute!" Elena exclaimed gleefully.

"Look at how fast he's typing! He must be a computer whiz!" Gretchen mused.

"Smart _and_ hot? Wow, Chlo, you've got yourself a keeper over there. Why not call him over?" Elena suggested.

Chloe hoped very fervently that she wasn't blushing - although she was wearing that new foundation, so hopefully if she was blushing, it didn't show. "It's not like that, guys. He's just a good Samaritan, that's all."

"What's his name?" Gretchen demanded, ignoring her.

Chloe sighed. "Peter something."

To her absolute horror, Elena stood in her seat, cupped her hands around her mouth, and shouted, "Hey, Peter!" across the old diner. Plenty of patrons jumped, startled by the sudden loud noise, including Peter, who scrambled to sit up straight and look around to see who was calling him. Elena caught his eye and waved him over enthusiastically.

Peter eyed her curiously for a second before jogging over and finally noticing Chloe, who was dying of embarrassment on the inside. "Hey," he greeted, coming to a stop and looking between all three of them. "What's up?"

Chloe tried her best to smile in the most attractive way she could without seeming too phony. "Oh, not much. My friends just _really_ wanted to meet you, I guess." She explained, hoping she didn't sound awkward. Elena and Gretchen were wearing those matching smiles again as they watched her interact with Peter.

"We just wanted to properly meet our best friend's rescuer." Elena teased. Okay, that time Chloe _definitely_ blushed.

Peter waved it off lightheartedly. "I didn't do anything, just helped her up." He replied with a careless shrug. "I'm Peter Parker."

"Gretchen, and that's Elena," Gretchen introduced, with Elena raising her hand in a greeting and acknowledgement of her name.

"Nice to meet you," Peter said with a smile at each of them before turning his focus back to Chloe. "Did you get everything figured out?"

Chloe shrugged. "More or less - haven't really heard what happened to that guy." She admitted, wondering if they should have followed up on that. "So, uh, why're you here all alone?"

"Just doing some schoolwork," Peter replied easily, gesturing back to his laptop which he continuously glanced at to check it was still there. "How about you three? What brings you here?"

Gretchen giggled. "Oh, just hanging out… With finals coming up I was starting to get a headache. Needed some fun." Elena nodded in agreement, as did Chloe.

"Yeah, sociology was especially making my brain melt." Chloe said, glad to fall into familiar conversation so she could genuinely be casual again. Stiff introductions were… really awkward. "Wanna sit with us?" She spontaneously offered Peter once she noticed him shuffling on his feet.

Peter looked mildly surprised at the sudden offer. "Oh, uhm, maybe another time?" He said, once again glancing back at his laptop before his eyes flickered over Gretchen and Elena before landing back on Chloe. "I'm sure we'll bump into each other again."

Something in her chest fluttered at the thought, but she chose not to express that aloud. "Oh, okay." She agreed, a little disappointed that he didn't want to sit with them - with _her_. "Maybe we could… meet up sometime, then?" Wait, had she just asked him on a date? Holy crap, she had just asked a boy she'd only met twice on a date. Holy. Crap. Suddenly her thoughts were jumbled and all she could hope was that she didn't look as mortified as she felt.

"Sure," Peter replied casually with a tugging smile. He pulled his phone out of his pocket, unlocked it and handed it to her. "Put in your number and I'll text you."

Trying to keep her hands from shaking in pure excitement and nervousness - _when did I get into this situation?_ \- Chloe took the phone and hastily typed in the number into her new phone. She handed it back to him with a smile that hopefully wasn't too shy. "It was nice seeing you again, Peter." She said kindly.

"You too, Chloe - see you later," Peter replied with a smile before looking at her friends and chuckling. "Nice meeting you, Gretchen, Elena," he said with a nod at each of them before heading back to his table, collecting his things and heading straight off.

When Chloe looked back at her friends, they both said nothing, only waggling their eyebrows. She rolled her eyes. "Oh, shut it."

* * *

Natasha had been thinking about what Maria had told her all day, so much so that she left the base earlier than she had all week - Steve hadn't even left to pick up Chloe, who was hanging out with her friends. She arrived home to find a pretty tired Selina and easily coaxed her into taking a nap; she would be sure to wake her up in an hour so she'd be able to sleep tonight.

Steve was at the base of the stairs, looking up at her, when she walked out of Selina's room. It was really hard to sneak into this house without the other knowing, especially as both of them were notified when even a bird came too close to the house. "What's wrong?"

Natasha shook her head. "Nothing. I just received some interesting intel today and wanted to talk to you about it."

Steve furrowed his brows and approached her. "Alright. What's going on?" He leant against the wall and crossed his arms.

She approached him, planting a quick kiss on his lips before stepping back. "It's about S.H.I.E.L.D," Natasha informed him before heading into the living room - standing in the hallway for this conversation seemed too weird; besides, if Selina woke up, she might be able to hear them.

"What?" He exclaimed, thankfully keeping his voice down. He quickly followed her into the living room. "Is there something else they've found out about it?" He asked in concern.

"No - they are considering reinstating the organisation," Natasha informed him as she continued through the living room to the kitchen and grabbed a juice from the fridge before looking back at him.

Steve remained stock-still for a good minute or so before blinking out of his seeming trance. "Why the hell would they do that?"

"To protect the world," Natasha said with a hint of sarcasm. "It might not be the worst idea they've had… but still not the best."

He scrubbed a hand over his face. "So what's the deciding factor on whether or not they do it?"

Natasha shrugged. "I wasn't exactly invited to the conversation," she replied, although she felt like she should have. She was one of S.H.I.E.L.D's top agents, and clearly not a member of HYDRA, yet she was left out of such a crucial meeting? Not right. "It's in the early stages, but I hear they want you to be involved immensely."

A small flash of suspicion crossed his face as he leant against the wall again. "And why am I so important to this? Last I checked, I'm retired. What could I contribute that you couldn't?"

Natasha moved back to the living room and took a seat on the couch and waited for him to join her. "You're more of management material than I am - somebody who can lead."

He looked thoughtfully at the wall for a few moments, gears almost tangibly turning in his head. "What do they want from me?" He finally said, breaking the silence.

Natasha finished her juice before turning her body to face him directly; she wanted to see his full reaction. "They want you to be the director."

Steve's face froze again, eyes wide, and he seemed speechless. "The… they… _Me_?" He choked out, scanning over her face as if searching for any signs of deception. "Director?"

"Turns out they still love you; you could probably bomb America and they'd still love you," Natasha half-joked - she knew Steve could most definitely get away with more than she could. "What do you think?"

He was about to respond when his phone rang, making him jump just slightly. He quickly pulled it out and answered it, sending Nat an apologetic glance. "Yeah, hey, Chlo. Ready for me to come get you? Alright, I'll be there by six. Bye." He hung up and pocketed the phone again. "Continue this later?" He asked.

Natasha nodded, hooping one hand around the back of his neck and pulling him in for a kiss. "Sure," she agreed before they shared another kiss. She leant back against the couch as he got up, grabbed his keys and left. Whilst she was here, she might as well prepare something for the kids' lunches tomorrow.

She stood up and glanced into the fridge, then the freezer, before deciding on a pasta salad.

* * *

Chloe hadn't thought much of it at the time when the offer was made, but as time went on the idea of taking that dance class _really_ started appealing to her. As she, Selina, Steve and Natasha sat down for a peaceful dinner that night, she found herself ready to ask permission. She waited until Selina was done describing her school day in detail before getting her parents' attention. "Uh… Elena asked if I wanted to… do this weekend dance lesson thing with her, and it sounds really fun, so I was just wondering if I could go." She said after finishing her last bite of baked potato.

Natasha looked at her, instantly interested. "What kind of dance thing? What day? What time? Where? How much is it? Would you need dance clothes? We'd have to go shopping before the day of so you would have time at home to get used to them, depending on what you needed."

Chloe's head spun for a few seconds at the sudden onslaught of questions before she started thinking of actual answers. "Uh, it's just a special little thing her dance studio is doing - a bring a friend kind of thing. It's on Saturday at… seven, I think. I'll have to text her and double-check. It's at Studio One Dance, just a few minutes from school. She said it only costs ten bucks for me to attend, but I'd be getting twenty dollars' worth in lessons they have planned. Uh… I don't think I need any special clothes… I can just wear shorts and a t-shirt." She listed.

Natasha looked at Steve for less than a second - did they communicate? Or was she just looking at him? "Sure, that's fine with us, Chloe."

"Just don't stay out for too long afterwards," Steve added, but Chloe was already nodding in agreement, thrilled to have an okay from them.

"Thank you so much! It'll be so much fun!" She exclaimed eagerly.

Selina stopped poking her potato with her fork and looked at Chloe quizzically. "Can I go too?" She asked innocently. "I love dancing!"

Chloe furrowed her eyebrows, not sure how to respond - she _adored_ Selina, she really did, and she would love to spend time with her in a dance class, but at the same time, a small part of her wanted this to be a hanging-out-with-friends thing, without having a little kid slowing them down. She didn't want to be mean, though, and she mostly did want Selly to go. She sent Natasha a look that she hoped conveyed her 'please make this decision because I'd be happy with either' message.

"Not this time, Sel. But, how about I see if we can find you your own dance class?" Natasha offered with a smile.

Thankfully, Selina seemed to be in a great mood that night, as she wasn't the least bit put out by the rejection. She smiled and nodded happily. "Can it be a princess dancing class?"

Steve chuckled, reaching over to ruffle her unruly locks affectionately. "But you're already so good at princess dancing - you'd end up teaching the class yourself!"

"But a princess has to know _lots_ of dances, and I only know the one you taught me!" Selina retorted.

Natasha laughed, taking a sip of her drink. "In dance, you'll learn more than just dances, but movements, steps, turns, and maybe you can make your own princess dance."

Chloe was still laughing to herself at the mental image of Steve in a ball gown, twirling elegantly in a princess dance. "And then you can teach the dance to Steve!" She suggested.

Steve made a mock-offended face. "I know all." He retorted.

Natasha scoffed. "Sure, whatever you say, honey." She said with so much sarcasm that it made Chloe laughed even harder.

The meal came to a chaotic end as Selina argued vehemently with a constantly chuckling Steve that no, the only being in the universe that knew everything was Mister Kyle. Cheeks sore from laughing so much, Chloe eventually excused herself and went up to her room to text Elena and ask about the time of the class. When she picked up her phone, however, she noticed a text notification from a number she didn't have saved in her contacts.

Confused, she opened the text message and was pleasantly surprised to discover who the sender was - it was from Peter.

* * *

 **Thank you very much for reading!**

 **Quick update on my laptop situation, turns out I am able to steal my Dad's most of the time, so updates shouldn't be _too_ impacted. **

**Please let me know your thoughts!**

 **Hope you are all well!**


	23. The Talk

**Author's Note:**

 **Thank you so much for the amazing reviews and support from all of you! I really, really do appreciate it! I've got a lot of exciting ideas for this story and sometimes, I feel like it's going too slow! But, I doubt you'd all like random jumps in time!**

 **Shout out to the reviewers of the last chapter: Sportsfan64; NowYouAvengeHarryPotter; Nowmyworldisperfect; TheJollyRoger; Gundamseedestiny; JamesRogers1122; Grossly-sweet.**

 **Gundameedestiny - Yes, Peter is already Spidey.**

 **TheJollyRoger - In the last chapter, this one (and the following one), there aren't any real spoilers. It doesn't go over any main plots or anything. I will warn at the start of any chapter if or when that happens. And I'm liking AoS - as per every other season, it's taking a new approach, which I think is slightly closer to its season 1 routes, in a weird way. So, yeah, I like it!**

* * *

Things between Natasha and Steve were so easy, and their lives were so scheduled, that the day just flowed past. Natasha would wake up in the mornings at 5am and head for a morning shower, and as she stepped out of the shower, ten minutes later, Steve would be up and they'd brush their teeth together. It was strangely intimate, them doing the same thing at the same time without the need to talk. This activity usually set the scene for the rest of the day.

Then, each of them would check on the girls before Steve headed back to bed for another hour and Natasha headed downstairs. She would look through the shelves and get out something random or interesting for the girls' lunches - Steve seemed to pack the same things over and over: sandwich, a piece of fruit, a snack and a drink. This helped with a little bit of variety. Natasha would then eat her breakfast and head to the base.

Natasha always started off with an hour of training alone, but would sometimes go up to four hours. During this time, the only person she interacted with was Bucky - sometimes they'd train, sometimes they'd just talk. She would then start her individual or group training sessions with the recruits before heading home.

During the day, Steve would make sure the girls were ready, feed them an interesting breakfast - it changed every day, but when it came around to cereal, it couldn't be called interesting - and make the lunches. He would take the girls to school before grabbing the grocery list he'd made the previous day and heading to the store. This is when he'd also buy any DIY tools, wood or equipment he needed. When he got home, he cleaned up the whole house before going onto one of his projects - right now, he was building a three-part playground outside. One part was for younger children, such as Selina, with a swing set, small trampoline, and small climbing frame. The next part was a bigger climbing frame with two easy access points that stretched quite far away from the house whilst getting increasingly harder - that veered into Natasha's 'fun'. And the third part was more of a relaxing area, with a large double swing, hammock and probably something else that he hasn't decided on yet. He'd make sure he headed inside and showered in plenty of time before going to pick up Selina and Chloe - they'd decided to wait a bit longer before letting the kids ride the bus.

Then it would be occupying the children, mainly by helping with homework before dinner. Natasha would always be home before dinner, regardless of what time it was done - it was like she just knew when it would be done.

Natasha and Steve tended to tag team with Chloe and Selina to begin with. Chloe was the most independent, spending more time in her room, generally reading. Selina was a lot more playful, but always tired out shortly after dinner and would either watch a movie, draw, read, or play by herself in her room. However, it wasn't until Selina and Chloe were asleep that Steve and Natasha would have their true alone time together. Half the time they would train together in the basement, the other half was usually split between time in the bedroom or talking.

And even though they were both completely settled with how life was right now, the whole idea of Steve even being considered to be a part of S.H.I.E.L.D had shaken things up. They agreed to wait until the following day to talk to enable them to have time to think things over and a lessened risk of being overheard or interrupted.

They found themselves in the backyard, looking over the plans for the giant climbing frame/jungle gym/monkey bars, both wanting to get the design finished as it wasn't productive having wood all over the place. Steve quickly explained a few things and they went to work, remaining in silence for nearly an hour as they both sawed pieces of wood to the chosen sizes.

Natasha was the one to break the silence. "Do you think a sit-down meal would be too formal for Chloe's birthday? I don't want it to be too childish, either… would she like balloons?"

Steve paused and shrugged. It had been a long time since he'd been to a birthday party for a teenager - long meaning not since the forties. "I think as long as it's upbeat and everyone has fun with it, a sit-down dinner would be fine. And maybe get some balloons, but keep them basic and without the Disney-themed pictures on them." He suggested. Out of habit he wanted to wipe sweat from his brow, since they were doing such laborious work, but he wasn't yet at the point of breaking a sweat. Sometimes having superior stamina got annoying, because he certainly felt like he should be sweating by now, considering Nat was shimmering with it.

Natasha proceeded on her chosen task to create the makeshift ladders to go throughout the obstacle course. "Alright. It can't be one of those fancy surprise parties because we don't know her friends well enough to invite them secretly. As her birthday is on a Saturday, we'll do it that evening."

He nodded in agreement. "Alright. What about a cake? Should we make Ma Rogers' World Famous chocolate?" He asked, adding a slight drawling accent to his words to imitate the way his mother used to say that common phrase.

"No, let's not ruin her birthday. I'm surprised you were able to pick up cooking, but I still distinctly remember you throwing a pancake out of the window and setting the kitchen on fire," Natasha commented with a laugh. "I'll get one ordered in the shape of the number 16."

He crossed his arms over his chest with a huff. "I'll have you know that the fire was _your_ fault, Romanoff." He mock-scolded.

She placed a hand on her hip and twisted her lips at him. "If I remember correctly, you were the one who flipped the pancake onto the open fire. I didn't touch it."

"No, half the pancake was left in the pan, and while I was apologising to Sam out the window, it caught on fire! And you could have pointed it out much sooner than you did!" Steve argued indignantly, finishing sawing the last board.

"Still doesn't mean I started the fire - that was all you, babe," she said before drilling in small holes where the screws would go to avoid splitting the wood. "I'll see if Chloe wanted anything else for her party later. Now, Selina, we have more time before her birthday, but it's a Wednesday, so…" she drifted off and concentrated on drilling the screws in securely.

Steve shrugged. "Well, if scheduling becomes a problem, we can always have the celebration on the weekend of her birthday instead - as long as there's at some point a party and cake, I don't think she'll mind."

Natasha nodded in agreement. "Alright, I'll see if we can use the same venue, but have it more… Selina."

Steve chuckled at the thought of 'Selina-ing' the party - princess decorations everywhere, Mister Kyle probably seated on a throne made of dragons, dancing… He wasn't sure he would ever not find her adorably endearing; not even when she was thirty and embarrassed about her old childhood obsessions. "Are you sure Chloe wouldn't want everything to be pink and sparkly?" He asked teasingly.

"Hmm," Natasha blatantly pretended to think. "I'll have to ask her - we don't want to make it too boring for her."

Steve lit up as he got a great idea. "We should have a game where one of us dresses up like a dragon and we give the kids foam swords and they get to slay the dragon! Selina would love it - and since it's her birthday, she'd get the first stab."

Natasha stopped what she was doing to stare at him before smirking. "If you wanted to dress up like a dragon, by all means… don't normal people get a piñata?" She questioned.

"We can do that, too!" He said enthusiastically. "And for Chloe's party, we could make it hero themed or something and it can be a kind of inside joke - a pin-the-arrow-on-the-Hawkeye game, whack-a-Hulk…" He was now brimming with ideas as he began moving pieces into place so they could be screwed together.

"We'll see," Natasha replied with a chuckle but sobered up. "I know you haven't been contacted yet, but have you thought about S.H.I.E.L.D?"

Steve found himself sobering quickly as well, and he let out a sigh as he took up his drill. "I can barely take my mind off it… I want to say no, since I'm retired now, but at the same time, I can't stop thinking of all the possibilities. I could make S.H.I.E.L.D into something better, make it the protector it was always supposed to be."

"I will completely support you in whatever decision you make," Natasha informed him. "But I think you should definitely keep an open mind about it, listen to whatever they say. I'd rather you be in charge than some idiot."

He chuckled. "Good to know. I'm not sure I know how to be the director, though. It seems like a position that's more natural than taught. I'm a battlefield leader - being removed from the action and making a call isn't something I could do easily." He admitted. He needed to be able to see what was going on, calculate his own data and use that to make judgment calls. He couldn't expect to lead his soldiers without seeing, at the very least, what they were up against, what the odds were, and what in the immediate environment could be used to their advantage. He was a strategist by nature, sure, but being so far from where his strategy would be used just seemed daunting. What if he lost sight of the fact that the ones following his orders were people, and began to see them as chess pieces, tools? If he couldn't see the real-life consequences his agents faced because of his decisions?

"You know, you've already removed yourself from action, and who better to make a judgement call than somebody who has been in the battlefield? You are a natural leader, Steve, and if you put your mind to it, I know you'd be an amazing director."

Steve sighed and quickly drilled in another screw. "I know, I do have advantages over other candidates, but I can't help but dread the idea of being put in charge of so many more lives. If I make the wrong call, even once, that alone could be fifty dead agents - fifty dead _innocents_ , with families waiting for them to come home. I'm not sure I can take that pressure on a constant basis." He honestly wasn't sure how Fury had done it for so long without having a complete psychotic break - or maybe he had had one, but it had come out in the form of faking his death or other such insanity. Spies broke down differently, didn't they?

Natasha shrugged. "You made the same calls as Captain America; hundreds of lives have always been in your hands." She pointed out. "But, if you don't want to do it, say no." She said as if it were the simplest thing in the world.

He held in a groan. "I just don't know what I want to do. I honestly just wish the offer had never been made - then I wouldn't be sucked into this mess." He hated making such big decisions when he had lots of time to think it over - in the field, you make a choice, play it out, and deal with the consequences without questioning it. With so much time to think it over, he knew he was starting to overthink it and stress himself out with his constant need to second-guess any choice he was leaning toward. It was maddening. "How are they planning to choose a director, anyway? Voting?"

"Still don't know," Natasha reminded him before walking over and drilling another screw into the framework he was doing, securing it. "If you really don't want to make a decision, you can always hide away like a wimp," she teased.

"Or I could make _you_ make the decision for me," he teased right back, glad to fall back into some semblance of their usual banter. This was more familiar territory, and much happier territory, as well. "You're a perfectionist, right? So you're guaranteed to make the perfect choice - problem solved!"

Natasha pretended to think. "If I made all the decisions around here, we wouldn't be getting this… completely necessary oversized climbing frame in our backyard," she stated with a high level of sarcasm. "You make life more interesting. So I'll sort out the girls birthdays, and you make a small yet very significant life decision which could alter yours, mine and our children's lives forever."

He pulled a face that he really hoped conveyed his level of unamusement. "Wow, that makes it seem better already. Thanks, Captain Helpful!" He said sarcastically before a smile inevitably stole over his mouth once more. "But yes, I'll figure it out."

"Looking forward to your decision, Captain Whiney," she said cheekily before pulling him into a kiss. "Now, can we take better advantage of our free time and _not_ build this?"

He smirked. "Well, I'm not going to say no to that." The two of them shared another, more intense, kiss before returning into the sanctuary of their own home, only for Natasha to veer towards the gym. "Oh, better use of our time was to… spar? Sure, that makes more sense…"

Natasha simply sent him a smirk. "There's time for _that_ later," she winked, knowing what he was thinking.

* * *

Chloe knew she looked like some sort of cheesy sitcom teen girl as she laid on her stomach on her bed, feet gently kicking the air behind her head slowly as she eagerly read Peter's newest text. Even though they'd been messaging back and forth for almost an hour now, each time her phone pinged with a new message from him, her heart skipped a beat with excitement. Maybe it was because he was showing continuous and genuine interest in her, or maybe it was just because she was thrilled that _he_ was talking to her. Jeez, she sounded like a lovesick little girl.

 _I'm pretty into climbing, ziplining._ The short message was in response to her asking what his favourite activities were. That seemed like a rather odd answer, but she didn't linger on it.

 _Your life must be super action packed,_ she replied. _The most exciting thing currently happening in my life is my dad is legit making a huge jungle gym in the backyard._ It always took her forever to type out her replies, because his grammar was notably perfect in his texts and she didn't want to seem stupid.

His response was instantaneous - did he have super speed, or what? Maybe years of being a techno-geek had given him lighting-fingers. _Your dad sounds like a fun guy :P_ She replied with a laughing emoji and he sent another message. _So, are you busy Friday?_

She swore her heart leapt into her throat as she read the text and its obvious meaning. Still, she had a hard time believing it. He was asking her out? She quickly ran through her schedule for Friday, found that she had agreed to go with her friends to the football game, and decided that it wasn't that important. _Nope. Why?_ She knew exactly why, but she wanted to act like she didn't - although she didn't quite understand her own tactic.

 _Well, there's this new movie that looked interesting, Deadpool, and I was wondering if you wanted to maybe go see it with me._ There it was. She let out a tiny squeal of delight, a smile splitting her face. This was the first time a boy had ever asked her out - it felt _amazing_!

 _I'll ask my parents, but I think I'll be able to!_ She responded. She'd read in some trashy teen magazine that you're not supposed to sound _too_ excited when accepting an invitation for a date, so you won't seem desperate, but she didn't want him to think she was in any way turned off by the idea and she wanted him to know she really wanted to go with him.

His reply was, once again, instantaneous. _Great! Just let me know by Wednesday and we can figure out the rest then :)_ She almost squealed again just from pure excitement.

Natasha knocked on the doorframe, looking at Chloe through the open door. "Do you have a moment?"

Chloe nodded and toned down her eagerness a bit so as not to alarm her mother, sent Peter a quick goodnight text, and sat up as Natasha took a seat on the edge of the mattress. "What is it?" She asked curiously.

"I hear that your Sweet Sixteen is coming up," Natasha started with a cheeky smile. "Just thought we could discuss the party details - I don't have much experience with what girls your age would want."

The thought of a birthday party made Chloe blink before blushing slightly - parties were expensive, and she hated asking for people to buy her anything. "Um… just something simple would be great." She said somewhat nervously, although she wasn't quite sure why. "Nothing too extravagant - you should save all that for Selly's party."

"Don't be silly, Selina would be happy with plastic tiaras, balloons, and cake. That wouldn't really work for you," Natasha pointed out.

Chloe shrugged. "I just don't want to be _that_ girl - the one that demands for all the expensive stuff and acts like a princess on her birthday. Just… maybe some friends, a cake, a movie… I'd be happy with that." She said, face burning harder. She felt like she sounded whiny.

Natasha paused for a moment. "Alright, we'll rent out a theater - if you give us some movie suggestions we'll see which one we can get. And I think I can sort out the food from that. Sound good?"

Chloe couldn't help staring at Natasha, stunned. She asked for simple, and her mother suggested renting out a _whole_ theater showing? She almost argued - except that it _did_ sound fun, and she didn't want to be difficult. It was her birthday… she supposed she could allow a little extravagance. "That sounds awesome! I'll have to look up what's playing, but I'll let you know!" She said with an eager smile, embarrassment fading.

"Sounds good; it doesn't _have_ to be a film in theatre, though - anything you want," Natasha informed her. "Last question before I leave you to text. Do you mind it being on your actual birthday, a week on Saturday?"

Once again, she was shocked - even though it made sense that Natasha knew exactly when her birthday was, it still surprised her. Then again, there was always one person who seemed to remember throughout the years, though that person always changed. "That's fine, perfect."

Natasha stood up with a smile. "Great, lights out in thirty. Good night, Chloe."

"Good night, Natasha."Sighing happily, Chloe read Peter's replying goodnight text before picking up her book and trying to read it - however, she was too excited to focus on the words, and when she fell asleep an hour later, she hadn't turned the page once.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **Cookies and pancakes for all of you!**

 **Next time on, _F_ _amiliar Bonds_ , Chloe's birthday!**


	24. It's All About Chloe

**Author's Note:**

 **Hello, it is the 23rd OCTOBER! (Literally, just, in England). DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS? Do you? Huh? OF COURSE YOU DO! It is the one, the ONLY, the amazeballs… RYAN REYNOLDS BIRTHDAY! This day… years ago… he was brought into this world! And that was one of the most amazing things that could happen! The world would be incomplete without this amazing individual! I've said amazing too much! And for those under a little rock, or need to do some research, Ryan Reynolds is DEADPOOL! Let me know if you want me to include him in this STORY! Woop! Woop!**

 **Moving on! Thank you very much to the six incredible individuals who reviewed the last chapter. We're so close to 200 reviews! Thank you: TheJollyRoger; Javie-1998; JamesRogers1122; DarylDixon'sLover; Nowmyworldisperfect; Moustache1234.**

* * *

Chloe honestly felt more nervous and anxious than she had in a long time - she was going on a date with Peter. She had asked Natasha for permission as they were meeting for dinner a few hours after school and she wasn't really sure what to do. Tugging at the long top she was wearing, she hoped that she hadn't gone too fancy or casual - she had black leggings, a blue long top with a silver pattern across the bottom, boots and a black cardigan. Natasha had chosen the outfit for her, pulling it from her birthday selection - she felt bad getting a present early, but Nat didn't really give her the choice to not use them when Chloe couldn't work out what to wear.

Now, she was waiting outside of a small restaurant, knowing that Natasha was nearby in case anything went wrong - she wasn't sure whose idea it was, but it made her feel both more nervous and safer. She fiddled on her phone before realising somebody was walking towards her.

"Hey," Peter greeted with a friendly smile.

"Hey," she mimicked. _Just try to keep it casual_ , she reminded herself, taking a subtle deep breath before slowly letting it out of her nose. She was so nervous! "How are you?"

"Great," Peter replied with a small nod. "How are you?"

She felt the need to internally congratulate herself for not allowing her voice to shake from the combination of sheer excitement and anxiety. "I'm fantastic! I'm super excited!" She self-consciously smoothed nonexistent wrinkles from her shirt.

"Great," Peter repeated. "Shall we go in? I hope you like this place. My aunt absolutely adores it; she highly recommended it - well, she actually chose it, since apparently, my ideas weren't 'classy' enough."

She laughed and nodded. "It's wonderful - although I'm curious as to what you wanted to pick." She fought to hold in a giddy giggle as he held the door for her, and she walked in before turning and waiting for him to rejoin her. "This place is gorgeous!" It was a small Italian place with simple yet elegant decorations and a very welcoming atmosphere.

Peter laughed gently. "Good thing I listened to my aunt." He said with a grin before they were approached by a waiter.

"Do you have a reservation?"

"Yes, Parker, Peter," he replied. They were immediately escorted to one of the tables with two chairs.

Chloe continued to study the authentic art hung on the walls as she went to take her seat. "I've only been to fancy places a few - oh! T-thank you." She was surprised when he pulled out her chair for her and then pushed it in once she'd sat down, and she felt her face flush. She quickly tried to think of a conversational topic to draw her attention away from the fact that she was _actually on a date_. "So, how long have you lived in New York?"

Peter held out a menu for her before taking one for himself. "My whole life - I've always lived in Queens. Pretty boring, actually, although I have moved houses once. How about you?"

She blushed deeper as she realised she'd just set herself up perfectly for revealing embarrassing information on her very first date. She could lie… but she didn't want to; she honestly hated lying. He already knew the basics about her life, anyway, so surely he wouldn't start pitying her or anything more annoying. "Oh, I… well, I was born in Kansas but my parents moved to New York when I was two, and then I stayed in-state when I was put in foster care." She didn't trip up on the last words, trying to glaze over them as if that huge portion of her life was insignificant.

"And you're with your foster family? Adoptive family? Now? Still in New York?" Peter questioned, obviously confused with the terms. But he quickly added, "You don't have to answer that if you don't want to. That's a nice top - very beautiful. Where'd you get it?"

If she'd been blushing before, Chloe's face was now on fire. She folded in on herself just slightly in shyness before collecting herself and smiling graciously. "Thank you - my mom picked it out for me for my birthday." She paused, sobering just slightly, before deciding that it was okay to share some details of her foster care life. "And it's okay, I don't mind talking about it - not many people bother to ask, that's all. Right now they're technically my foster family, but they're working on legally adopting me. We live on the outskirts of the city."

"That's pretty cool!" Peter said, continuing to smile. "They're very lucky to have a daughter like you - no wonder they're adopting you!"

She smiled widely, taking a moment to thank the waiter as he stopped by and gave them each a glass of water. "Thank you - that's such a sweet thing to say!" Honestly, she really, _really_ liked this guy. She hoped this worked out and they were together for a long time. "Is it alright if I ask about your home life? You mention your aunt quite often - is she your guardian?" She asked tentatively.

"Oh, uh, yeah, yeah, she is. My parents kinda died, well, actually died when I was younger, so my aunt and uncle took me in but… Uhm, my uncle died earlier this year, so it's just me and my aunt now. She's the greatest, Aunt May," Peter replied, starting off ever so slightly awkwardly before rambling on for a bit - he seemed to be a bit of a rambler. It had been a bit offputting at first, but now it was endearing.

Chloe nodded as he spoke, wondering if it would be appropriate so early into the date for her to take his hand sympathetically. Instead she settled for pursing her lips in a show of understanding. "I'm sorry you've had to go through so much - it's a hard life, I know." She said genuinely, then perked up again. "I'd love to meet your Aunt May sometime! She sounds like a great woman!"

Peter started laughing. "She'd love that - she has baby pictures all ready to show - it's embarrassing." He looked down at the menu. "Do you know what you want to eat?"

"Oh, right!" She'd completely forgotten about the menu. Now she just had to figure out if there were any dishes here that wouldn't leave her a total sauce-covered mess by the end of the meal. She could always go for pizza, that would be the cleanest option - but then she had to decide if she should use a knife and fork or pick it up; she didn't want to seem weird. "I'm not sure, there's so many delicious choices." All of which seemed very messy.

"I think I'll go for the meatball spaghetti," Peter replied with a smile.

Chloe nodded - that was definitely a messy dish, but she couldn't help but go with him on this. "Me too."

The two of them ended up falling into a conversation about school and vague future plans. Both were interested in travelling but didn't want to travel too much, like some teens wanted to. The majority of the 'meal talk' was about potential jobs and technology. Chloe had never really talked to anybody about these things; there wasn't really anybody before - of course now she had Nat, Steve, and Selina, but it just hadn't come up before.

For some reason, this type of conversation made her even more excited for the future, for the opportunities she could have.

By the time they left the restaurant, Chloe had a huge smile on her face, one which almost matched Peter's. "How are you getting home? I hope you're not walking," Peter asked, obviously concerned.

"Oh, no, don't worry. My - uh - my mom will pick me up - she's just shopping right now," Chloe half-lied. Yes, Natasha was picking her up, but she was pretty sure she wasn't shopping; as far as she'd gathered, Natasha wasn't much of a shopper.

Peter nodded, slightly relieved. "That's good."

There were a few moments of awkward silence before they said their goodbyes, but neither of them moved. Chloe wasn't sure exactly where Nat was or if she should walk off, and Peter seemed uncertain whether or not to lead. However, she was very surprised when he leant in and pressed a soft kiss on her lips before pulling back, muttering another goodbye before walking off.

* * *

Chloe glanced into her bag as she walked through the corridor at school, eyeing up the 'sophisticated' invitations for her friends. They weren't specific as to who they would go to, which was good, just in case she forgot about somebody - that would be the worst! She had already texted most of her friends about it anyway, so this was just a formality - she wasn't sure if she was being old-fashioned about it, but it was fun being able to physically give out invitations. She'd never had such a big party before, and never with more than one friend, so she was excited to invite so many people!

She had thirty copies of the invitation that she could hand out, so she began searching out people she knew. She passed Elena and Trinity on the way to first period and handed them each an invitation, sharing a short conversation with them before parting ways and walking into Sociology. She didn't have too many friends in this class, but was able to hand out four more invitations - one to Gretchen, one to Maleah, one to Victoria and another to Cecilia. She didn't know the latter three girls as well, but they were all very friendly and she considered them at least friends. In second period, she dispensed seven more invitations, and in study hall seven more. She had three left by the time she reached her final class, Algebra 2, but she'd given invites to all of the friends she could think of. Still, it was a promising number, so she didn't mind having some invites not given out.

However, Chloe's gaze was soon drawn to one of the juniors sitting across from her when they were taking notes over matrices. Dominika Vasnetsov was a Russian foreign exchange student in her grade who had been attending Valley Central for a majority of this semester. Chloe had often felt bad for her, because Dominika seemed like a sweet girl - but nobody really chose to hang out with her, since her heavily accented speech made most automatically assume that she couldn't understand most English. Chloe had spoken to her very little, since Dominika kept to herself most of the time, but now she knew she had a chance to reach out to her genuinely. She hated seeing kids - especially kids who were without their families, similar to how Chloe herself had been in foster care - not being accepted.

When Mrs. Daron's back was turned, Chloe leant over to bridge the small gap between her desk and Dominika's and smiled kindly. "Hey," she whispered. Dominika startled slightly before looking at Chloe with wide blue eyes through the brown veil of her bangs.

"Hey," the other girl repeated, seeming surprised at being so suddenly the center of someone else's attention. Chloe scooted her chair a little closer and took an invitation from her backpack - Mrs. Daron had turned around, and Chloe saw that she clearly had noticed the two students now whispering to each other, but thankfully the rather strict teacher was willing to leave it unaddressed; the other students had all noticed how much of a soft spot the teacher had for the Russian girl, and Chloe knew she wouldn't get in trouble for going out of her way to be friendly.

"My birthday is coming up this Saturday, and my parents are letting me invite lots of friends to go see _Lights Out_ , and I was wondering if you'd like to come." Chloe explained as she handed the card to Dominika. There was an eager recognition in Dominika's eyes that told Chloe she'd been wanting to see that movie. The other girl stared at the card for several seconds before turning her owlish gaze back to Chloe.

"You… want me to go to party?" She asked almost disbelievingly, her heavy accent making her 'want' come out as 'vant'. Chloe had also noticed, through listening to the few times Dominika spoke in class, that she rarely used words like 'a' or 'the' - she assumed Russian didn't use those words, as those seemed to come hardest to the girl.

Chloe smiled and nodded. "Of course! I don't know you too well, but you seem like a great person and I'd love to get to know you better!" The slight suspicion that flashed behind Dominika's eyes broke Chloe's heart. The girl had come to America through a special program to allow her a fun learning opportunity, and yet so far she'd been met only with distance and misunderstanding. Plenty of their classmates assumed Dominika didn't know very much English at all just because of how thick her accent was, and Chloe had heard them talking to her plenty of times in a loud, slow way as though she was stupid. It was about time that someone extended an olive branch. "If you don't want to come, I understand - I just think it'd be really fun. Maybe we could even become friends." She said it as genuinely as possible.

Dominika chewed her lip slightly, adjusting her sleeves unconsciously and seeming to debate it internally. At last she allowed a small smile to pull at the corners of her mouth. "It sounds like fun." She replied in a whisper. Chloe's smile grew.

"Great! All the information is on the invite, and if you'll need a ride to the theater, just text me - my number's on there too." She said eagerly. "And don't worry about bringing a present or anything - it's not expected." She was quick to add that last part after remembering that Dominika probably didn't have too much money to spend on something like a gift for someone she barely knew and would not see again after returning to Russia.

Dominika raised a brow slightly, going so far as to make a mock suspicious look at her, and Chloe knew that already they were making progress. "It might not be expected, but that's not reason to come with empty hands." She replied, already sounding bolder, with more depth to her personality. She'd always known Dominika probably had a great, maybe even sassy personality, but now it was finally showing through her walls of shyness. Yes, there was the potential for a great friendship here.

* * *

Natasha balanced her phone against her ear using her shoulder as she talked on the phone with Pepper. She and Steve had decided to control what birthday presents the children got this year around from their friends as they wanted to ease them both into their life. It was mainly for Chloe's benefit, since she seemed to get slightly overwhelmed whenever they did something for her. And even though Chloe had been with them for nearly eleven months now, and Selina a little under that, there was still a lot they had to work out as a family.

"If he makes her an Iron suit, I'll castrate him - so it all comes down to whether or not you want Howie to have a little brother or sister," Natasha answered with ease at the joke, letting out a laugh when Pepper did.

"Duly noted. We've ordered a few books like you suggested and unless you want her to get a giant teddy bear - which you don't - you need to give me some more ideas," Pepper lightly warned.

Natasha tried to rack her mind before coming up with the obvious solution. "What about clothes?"

"Perfect! I'll go shopping tomorrow," Pepper replied. "Howie's up from his nap, I have to go."

"Bye," Natasha said before disconnecting the call and giving her full attention to her laptop where she was not only ordering a few more books, confirming the party arrangements and food, but also completing action plans for each Avenger. Even though she usually referred to them as recruits, they were all full Avengers, and she wanted to make sure that they could stand on their own and as a team. She wanted for them to start doing more group work, and in different pairings, meaning she was going to use Vision more than she currently did.

She and Vision trained the least together, but Vision worked with Sam and Wanda a lot as a pairing. Natasha knew how well he worked with each of them and decided it was time to make sure everybody could flawlessly work with everybody. After all, they needed to build up more trust between them.

* * *

Natasha handed Vision and Sam the invitations, talking to them for a few minutes about how she wanted Chloe to see how much 'family' she had. She wanted her to know how many people she could depend on. The next pair she bumped into was Rhodey and Arianna, who didn't even require a reason as to why they were invited - in fact, Rhodey seemed happy to have a reason to get out of the base with Arianna and Wanda.

She had been slightly miffed when she didn't find Bucky in his bedroom or any of the gyms, but was directed by one of Tony's scientists into the kitchen. "Maria, I didn't know you were here too. Hey, Bucky," she greeted them both with a smile as she walked in.

"Hey, Nat," they both responded in unison.

Natasha was suddenly pleased that she and Steve _never_ did that - it made her want to throw up. "Chloe's birthday party, next Saturday."

Bucky instantly pulled a face. "I'm pretty sure I'm not allowed out in public, and being around a lot of kids…" he shook his head hesitantly. He did have a point, he was still technically grounded - they wouldn't even let Maria take him out anymore - not right now, anyway.

"I'm busy," Maria said bluntly.

Oh hell no! They couldn't both back down! "Doing what?"

Maria's eyes leveled with Natasha's. "Work."

Natasha rolled her eyes. "You both suck." She stated before walking off - unfortunately, they both had pretty good reasons. She hadn't expected to see Maria today, and probably wouldn't have officially invited her, just a pass of the moment - Maria _did_ have a very busy job and it was highly likely that if she had wanted to come, something would have come up. Bucky's reasoning was very valid, too - but she couldn't have the party at the base - it _is_ top secret.

* * *

Rhodey slipped off his suit jacket and flung it onto the bed before bending down and picking up Arianna, who was reaching for him. He placed her on his hip and looked at the _ultra cute_ outfit. "Should we get you ready while Mama gets dressed? Yeah?"

"Aaa!" Arianna agreed as she threw her hands into the air with excitement.

Rhodey make rocket noises as he flew her around the room for a few minutes before setting her down on the bed, laughing, to change her. "Forewarning, there's going to be a naked baby!" He said, undoing her little onesie whilst tickling her - he knew that playing with her made it harder to change her, but it was a lot more fun! "Gotcha!" He said, poking her sides.

Arianna wriggled to each side he tickled with a cry of laughter each time, a massive grin permanently on her face.

Continuing to play with his daughter and make random noises, Rhodey eventually got the little girl dressed in tights, a dress with a sewn-in tutu and matching shoes. He then grabbed a little white cardigan - it probably didn't match the pink and black theme, but he didn't want his favourite little girl to get cold.

Wanda walked out in a stunning yet simple black dress and flats. "You look beautiful."

"You don't look so bad yourself." She replied, picking up the less-than-sophisticated diaper bag. "Ready?"

Rhodey scooped up Arianna. "Are we ready?"

Arianna laughed again upon being tickled _again_.

"I'll take that as a yes."

* * *

Chloe smiled at her reflection as she adjusted her shirt - she had wanted to wear a fancy dress, but figured that would be a little too formal for going to a movie with her friends. Even if it _was_ her birthday party. Instead, she settled for her nicest pair of skinny jeans and a dressy shirt with one of her favourite floral designs, then applied the foundation her friends had convinced her to buy and borrowed some eyeliner, lipstick, mascara, and eyeshadow from Natasha. She wasn't the girliest girl, but there was definitely something satisfying about getting dolled up. Lastly, Chloe pulled her thick hair into a twist that reached her shoulder blades - sometimes she forgot how long it was getting!

Finally ready to go, Chloe descended the stairs to find the kitchen bustling with life as her family hurried to get preparations finalised. Steve was carefully packing items a large bag while Natasha was multitasking between making sure Selina was ready and discussing their plans with Laura, who had graciously offered to help watch the younger kids who would be coming to play with Selina while Chloe's friends were watching the movie, since it was too scary for little eyes. Selina perked up when Chloe entered the room, squirming even more as Natasha frustratedly tried to fasten the buttons on her romper and smiling widely at her sister. "Happy birthday, Chloe!" She cried.

Chloe grinned widely and knelt down to give her little sister a brief hug. "Thanks, Selly. You excited?"

"Uh-huh!"

Chloe then moved on to the kitchen, where Steve had just finished loading the dishwasher - after all, birthday party or not, the dishes couldn't be left in the sink. He greeted her with a wide smile and offered a hug, which she eagerly accepted. "Happy birthday, Chlo." She thanked him and they separated just as Natasha walked over, placing Selina down in the seats.

"Before we head off, Chloe, we wanted to give you two presents first." Chloe cocked her head curiously at her mother, hoping her blush wasn't visible. _It's just birthday presents on your birthday, Chloe, chill out_ , she mentally scolded herself. Still, she felt like, somehow, by accepting the presents, she was asking too much of them… somehow. Her own logic didn't make sense to her.

"Really? Two? You didn't have to…" She replied, but kept her tone light and excited.

"But we wanted to." Steve retorted, and she nodded and smiled.

"Thank you so much!"

Natasha placed a box onto the table in front of her. "You have been so responsible with the phone that we gave you a few weeks ago that we thought it would be best if you had one you could really use in multiple ways instead of just calling and texting." She pushed it closer to Chloe.

"What's it? What's it?" Selina asked eagerly, leaning over the counter in anticipation.

Chloe, almost disbelievingly, lifted the lid from the box to reveal the sleek smartphone inside. She couldn't stop herself from gasping in surprise, slowly reaching down and gently lifting the device into her hands. "R-really? This is… _mine_?" She asked in awe, sure her jaw was touching the floor by now.

Steve chuckled and gently clapped a hand on her shoulder. "It sure is - you more than deserve it."

She stared up at him, then at Natasha. "I… I don't know what to say! Nobody's ever gotten me such a… such an expensive present! I… Thank you!" She finally found the words she was looking for and grabbed her adoptive parents in a hug, laughing when Selina wormed her way in and latched onto her waist. "I love you guys so much!" Her heart stopped the moment the words had left her mouth - she had never really expressed such a sentiment to her new family like this. It was true, of course, but she'd always felt a bit too awkward to try and slip that into their conversations.

Natasha gave her a one-armed squeeze before pulling away and getting an A4 envelope. "Your father and I received this awhile ago but wanted to find the perfect time to give this to you. We were debating about giving it to you on the one year anniversary of moving in with us, but that's in a few weeks, so… as today is officially the first day we are going out together, without any cover clothes - like when we pick you and Selina up - we wanted to make this official with you." She handed her the envelope.

Slightly confused, Chloe slid her finger under the flap and opened the envelope, pulling out a small packet of papers. Immediately her heartbeat picked up and she felt tears welling in her eyes as she barely skimmed the first page, only really processing the necessary words… the words saying that she was officially adopted. She let out what she could only label as a sob-slash-laugh and had to sit down on the nearest barstool before her knees buckled from the sheer joy that threatened to completely overtake her. She wasn't a foster kid anymore. She had a permanent family. She couldn't think of any words to say, so she didn't bother trying, putting a hand over her mouth and trying to avoid sobbing and ruining her makeup. She was just so _happy_!

Nobody spoke for several minutes, nobody asked if she was okay, and she was glad because she wouldn't have been able to answer. It took her five minutes at least before she had control over herself again, and the tears were dissipating, and then she beamed up at her parents and sister unable to comprehend how she felt - nothing she could say would express how she felt. It wasn't long before Natasha insisted that they had to start making a move. Chloe looked over the document for a few moments before grabbing her new phone and following them out.

She couldn't wait to see what life had in store for her now that she had such a firm foundation supporting her.

* * *

When they arrived at the cinema, Chloe was steered in a different direction - where were they going? She didn't question it, though, and followed them. "Wow," she muttered when she saw the large space - although it was empty, it looked amazing.

"Don't worry, you're still going to watch the film. And after that, just bring your friends in here, which is right next door, for a bit of a party. Also, all of our family friends are just coming for the second part, so you have some time for just your friends," Natasha informed her.

"Really?" Chloe questioned again, unintentionally. Her attention was caught by Selina, who was running around the whole room, waving her Princess Warrior wand. She was still unsure if 'Princess Warrior' was her title, or if her name was actually Warrior. "Thank you," she said turning her attention back to Natasha, who simply shrugged it off and walked off.

Steve approached her from behind, making her jump slightly. "We have an hour before anybody is due to arrive - what did you want to do in that time?"

She shrugged sheepishly. "I don't know… I'm too excited to think of ideas." She admitted with a wide smile. She made a small offended noise when Selina placed a curse of dragon scales upon her before returning her attention to her parents.

"How about you go and play with Selina, keep an eye on her, and we'll start getting everything ready for you," Steve suggested.

Chloe nodded and snatched the Princess Warrior wand from the Princess Warrior as she trotted by, turning on her heel and running off while laughing maniacally as Selina shouted objections between giggles and chased her up and down the expanse of the room. Chloe was then told, twenty minutes before the movie was to start, to go and pick a seat in the theater and wait in there for her friends. She laughed when she was handed what seemed like two tons of movie candy to take with her.

Her friends started showing up about ten minutes later, all heavily laden with popcorn, drinks and candy and laughing jovially. She greeted each of them in turn and broke up several mock fights over who would get the honour of sitting on either side of the birthday girl.

Chloe smiled widely when Gretchen, Elena, and Trinity came into the theatre, each of them promptly tackling her in a bear hug as though they hadn't seen her in years. She helped them pick up the boxes of candy that had been dropped in their haste to overwhelm her with affection, then showed them to the area where everyone had decided to sit. The last people to show up were Dominika, looking a little unsure but relieved once Chloe greeted her warmly, and Peter, behaving in much the same way. Chloe had decided that she would invite him to her birthday so he could meet her parents - that might have seemed a little soon, but she wanted to be open with her parents from the very start of what could be a relationship and wanted to make sure they approved of Peter.

"You guys are just in time!" She exclaimed, leading them to the section of the theater where the others were seated. "I'm super excited - this movie got great reviews!"

"I wanted to see this for long time," Dominika agreed. Everyone got settled into their seats just as the lights dropped and the previews started.

Chloe and Peter were sitting next to each other - she tried to ignore the waggling eyebrows the girls gave her as they easily gave up the seat next to Chloe for Peter - and soon the tension and suspense of the movie had her slowly putting her hand over his, until a jump scare made her squeeze his hand out of reflex. She almost pulled away in embarrassment, but she liked the way his hand felt - an odd observation, but an observation nonetheless - and kept her hand where it was after he didn't object to the contact.

They left the theater nearly two hours later, and Chloe was thoroughly satisfied with the experience. "That was awesome!" She declared as the group made its way out of the theatre to the hall booked for her party. She hunched forward in laughter at Gretchen being over-dramatic about how she almost wet herself over how scary the movie was. None of them even considered sobering up before walking into the hall, only for a squeak to sound behind her from Victoria.

"Your parents hired the Avengers! That's Iron Man! I'm in heaven!" Victoria announced, her phone already out, snapping pictures.

Chloe's eyes widened as all of her friends stopped behind her, stunned, and she could swear that it looked like Peter was about to leg it.

"Underoos!" Tony called, completely unaffected by Victoria's outburst.

Peter grinned and stepped forward to hug him.

Chloe looked between them with utter confusion. What? How did they know each other? Why didn't Peter mention that? Then again, she didn't mention that she knew him, either. She was pulled out of her thoughts when her friends started mumbling. "What's wrong?"

"My phone's not working."

"Mine either."

Natasha stepped in front of them. "Hello, you all must be Chloe's friends; it's great to meet you all. We have hot food - pizza, chicken, fries - and cold snacks. Please help yourself," she said before adding, "I've disabled all of your mobiles temporarily; we wouldn't want a mob turning up or for the paparazzi to find out where our daughter goes to school - that wouldn't be good. Enjoy the party."

Chloe snickered at the looks of awe on her friends' faces. She'd forgotten how amazing it was the first time she'd been introduced to the rest of the Avengers - now they were just part of her extended adoptive family. It was entertaining to see everyone so starstruck by people she saw often.

"We weren't hired; nobody can hire us," Sam interjected matter-of-factly. He looked at the teens. "You didn't tell them that your parents are Captain America and Black Widow? That's bold."

When he said it like that, Chloe sobered slightly; that was such a weird thing to imagine - even though she knew who they were, they had always been Nat and Steve to her. Then again, this was the first time that she really remembered having all of the Avengers in one place with her. She had met them all individually, though. However, it wasn't like any of them were really dressed 'Avenger-y', they were all just wearing normal clothes.

She looked around, saw Selina playing over to one side with two of her friends and Lila. Laura and Clint weren't fussed by the commotion and were talking with Rhodey and Wanda, Arianna and Nathaniel between them. Even Vision wasn't bothered as he was in a deep conversation with Cooper. Pepper handed Peter a very happy Howie - something was definitely going on there; Pepper and Tony were very protective over their son. Quickly shaking her thoughts off when Steve walked into the room, oblivious to the tension and with a bunch of sodas in his arms, Chloe turned to her friends. "Let's stop gawking and have some fun!" That seemed to break everyone out of their haze and people started laughing as they thought of the possibilities with _the Avengers_ in attendance.

Immediately Tony was swarmed by excited teens, although he didn't seem to mind - in fact he seemed to enjoy the attention. Eventually some of the less diehard fans broke away to grab a snack while Chloe sat at a table and talked with Dominika - Peter was now playing with little Howie.

"Thank you for coming," she said gratefully.

Dominika nodded. "Thank you for inviting me. What did your mom say about pizza?"

Chloe laughed and they both stood up, walking over to the hot food selections as some friends started breaking away from Tony and interacting with others. "I'm going to get a plain pizza - you?"

Dominika looked at the selection. "Are any… uhh…" She paused in thought, looking unsure. "вегетарианец?"

"What?" Chloe replied dumbly; she had no idea what Dominika was trying to say.

"I don't know translation… вегетарианец," she admitted.

"Их два вегетарианец." Somebody in a strong accent said behind them. Chloe glanced back to see who it was and almost froze in shock - Natasha knew Russian?

Dominika smiled and picked up one of the slices that Natasha had indicated. "Благодарю!"

Chloe looked between them, confused.

"She wanted to know which ones were vegetarian," Natasha informed her, patting her on the shoulder before disappearing once more amongst the crowd of people - it was almost hilarious how, despite her big, confident presence, Natasha was still tiny in comparison to teenage boys and some girls alike.

"Your mom is really nice," Dominika commented with a wide smile.

Chloe, still slightly shocked, nodded and took a bite of pizza to forego having to reply to that statement. After she finished that mouthful, she broke the silence. "Let's go sit down and eat this."

Later on, once everybody had slipped into smaller conversational groups, Chloe pulled Peter to one side. "How do you know Tony?"

"Oh, that? I don't really, I mean, doesn't everybody know Iron Man?" Peter laughed slightly. "I won this scholarship thing that he was doing and we've just stayed in touch - that's all. He's a great guy. How do you know him?"

"My adoptive parents are Natasha and Steve - I know him through them," Chloe replied, although the answer was pretty obvious. "It's a small world."

Peter laughed again. "That it is. Very small world, indeed."

Chloe couldn't help but grin, looking around the room. Everything she had been worried about just didn't matter; Peter wasn't out of place like she had suspected he might have been, everybody was having a good time and she wasn't in the center of everybody's attention. Although, that latter changed when it was declared that it was time to open all of the presents. She looked at the large pile of gifts with slight dread before smiling and going to endure it - she knew it was unusual for somebody to not want that many gifts but couldn't help it.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **I hope you all enjoyed the SUPER LONG chapter! I don't even know how it got to be so long! I guess I love Ryan Reynolds so much, I couldn't help but write more for his birthday chapter! haha!**

 **If you're able to leave a review, that would be amazing! I cannot wait until this story hits above 200 reviews! It's already the second highest reviewed story I have (Behind Learning to Love! :D)**

 **I hope you are all having a superb time!**


	25. Selina turns another year older!

**Author's Note:**

 **I am proud to announce that this story has officially hit 200 reviews! Thank you all very much!**

 **I'm going to leave this intro short, as I'm just passing through right now but I'm too excited to wait!**

* * *

Chloe yawned as she woke up to a text from Peter, a smile instantly breaking onto her face. She didn't even check the time before replying to it, glad he couldn't see her because not only was she blushing, but her hair was a wild mess. Even though it was Sunday and she could sleep in, she decided to get up - it wasn't _that_ early. Her eyes almost bulged out when she saw that it was just past 6 am - she guessed the routine of getting up early for school willingly every day was starting to have an impact on her sleep schedule.

Shrugging off the thought of how early it was, and not even wondering why Peter was up this early, she slipped on her slippers - thank you, Maria - and trotted downstairs. As she practically spun around the corner happily, she wasn't ready for the sight that faced her. Quickly skidding to a stop and letting out an involuntary gasp of shock, she quickly diverted her eyes. "Sorry!" She quickly said to Steve and Natasha, who were unfortunately in a not-so-child-friendly position - although, thankfully, still fully clothed.

"You're up early," Natasha commented, very close to Chloe now.

Chloe looked at her, surprised at how quickly she'd crossed the room. "Yeah."

Steve, who definitely had not recovered as quickly at Natasha, his face bright red from embarrassment, wandered into the kitchen. "Would you like some breakfast?"

"Uh... I can come back later and leave you two…"

"Don't be silly," Natasha insisted, leading Chloe into the kitchen and sliding onto one of the seats. "We want to know how it feels to be sixteen, and just catch up with everything going on."

Chloe grabbed a hair band from a drawer en-route and loosely pulled her hair into a bun - Natasha had helped her do this, as it was better than a ponytail. "Oh, it's the same."

"Omelette?" Steve offered.

"Sure."

Natasha stood up, almost pushing Steve out of the way. "Let me do this," she said, a teasing look on her face, and Chloe had to stop herself from pulling a face - even though she _knew_ they did all the lovey-dovey stuff, it was weird to _know_ they did it. "Did you enjoy your birthday yesterday?"

Chloe's smile grew exponentially. "It was the best birthday I've ever had! Thank you both so much!"

Steve grinned at her, taking the seat Natasha just vacated. "It was our pleasure; we like seeing you happy." He said genuinely. "So… how do you know Peter?"

Oh, gosh! They'd better not have _The_ _Talk_ with her - she'd die of embarrassment. Or what if they didn't like Peter and told her to not see him? What if they did like Peter and asked a lot of questions? She hadn't known him for that long and had only gone on one date with him. "Uh, we met at the mall a few weeks ago, with Gretchen, Elena, Trinity, and Madison." She answered, hoping they changed the subject very, very quickly. Maybe she could. "Oh! I was wondering if I could have Pepper's number. I wanted to talk to her about something."

"Sure," Natasha said, sliding her phone out of her pocket whilst making the omelette. "Cheese? Ham?"

"Just cheese, please," Chloe answered.

"I've just sent you Pepper's number," Natasha informed her, putting her phone away and grabbing the grated cheese.

Chloe nodded, knowing that she needed to keep the conversation _away_ from Peter or boys in general. "How's the park coming in the yard?"

"Nearly finished; I have Tony and Rhodey coming over during the week to help finish it off," Steve answered easily. "Last chance to ask for anything to be added."

She gave it a moment to ponder before shaking her head. "It already seems more than perfect to me."

Steve nodded just as Natasha handed over an omelette. "We were wondering," Natasha started, picking up an apple for herself. "If, in the next school year, you wanted to ride the bus home with Selina. It'll drop you off two miles down the road at the crossroads, and either we can pick you up or you could walk."

Chloe's mouth almost dropped open; riding the bus had either been really fun or complete hell when she was in the system, and she was sure it was going to be the former, as she had a few friends who rode the bus, but you could never be so sure. Also, she couldn't go off after school with her friends unless Selina went with her - she didn't want Selina to get bored and so far, it seemed her sister didn't really enjoy any type of shopping. "Uh… maybe."

"Think it through, and we'll discuss the details later."

She nodded. "Alright," and then quickly filled her mouth with her food so she didn't need to say anything else. Although, the more she thought about it, the more she wanted to ride the bus. Also, it would give her more time with Selina - they seemed to do their own things lately and she didn't want them to drift apart.

* * *

Natasha was using Steve has a pillow as they relaxed on the couch downstairs; Natasha was typing away on her laptop as they discussed plans for Selina's birthday and party, the girl's future in general and the upcoming summer holidays. "This place has a larger garden," she informed him, getting up the pictures.

Steve looked over her shoulder. "That looks good. I still think your second idea was the best."

Natasha nodded. "Alright, I'll book that, then." The second idea was an adventure park suitable for Selina, with padding everywhere. There were slides, obstacles, trampolines, climbing. Everything a little girl could need for a party. They also had a smaller section for the little children, even something Arianna could enjoy. To top things off, the place offered their own catering for everybody, a huge private room for the guests, and it wasn't too expensive. Then again, nothing would be too expensive for the first birthdays they had here. Although, if they carried on as they were, Steve would _need_ to think about getting a part time job just to make sure they weren't at a loss and didn't need to rely on anybody else for anything.

"Great," Steve responded, planting a kiss onto her temple. He was quiet for a moment before letting out a chuckle. "I can't believe Chloe knows Peter Parker - what're the odds of them meeting outside of the Avengers?"

Natasha chuckled - if only Steve knew that Chloe and Peter went on a date; but Chloe asked for it to be a secret, so she'll leave it unless it became necessary. "Whatever the odds were, it happened. At least we know that if she's out and about, Peter can protect her if something happens."

She felt him shrug agreeably. "True… although I don't want her 'out and about' with _any_ boys until she's thirty." He said, his tone teasing.

She looked up at him with a small laugh. "Good luck stopping her."

"Good point - she's so much like you sometimes I forget she's adopted." He said with another chuckle. "Maybe being independent and strong-willed is something that happens to every girl who comes within a ten-mile radius of you."

"Soon, Selina will be tackling you to the floor with ease," Natasha half joked; it would take a lot to take Steve down but one day she hoped both of their daughters would be able to do it. That would show that whatever life throws at them, they'd be able to take care of themselves.

He faked a shudder. " _That's_ a terrifying thought. I'd never be allowed to say 'no' to playing dollies."

Natasha scoffed. "You don't even say 'no' now. Admit it, you love playing with dollies."

Steve made a crying sound. "I admit it! I've got a problem! I love playing with dollies!" He declared dramatically. "They're just so addictive, and I keep telling myself I can quit whenever I want…" He dissolved into fake sobs that soon transformed into laughter.

She joined in with his laughter as she closed her laptop and slipped it to the side. "'I'd best get started on dinner - it's not going to cook itself."

"You want some help? I've been told I'm an excellent cook." Steve offered with a smile.

Natasha pretended to think. "I don't think a five-year-old is a very good judge," she commented, planting a kiss onto his cheek before pushing herself up and walking out of the room. "But feel free to force Selina to play dollies with you!" She called back with a chuckle.

* * *

Steve's mind was whirling with everything that was said to him during the meeting. On Monday, he received a call - on Natasha's phone - inviting him to an informal discussion. Obviously, he already had a strong inkling as to what this 'discussion' was and accepted to go and hear them out.

Natasha and he had spoken about it a few times, and ultimately, she was leaving the decision up to him - he really appreciated that, even after he almost begged her to decide for him. With the Accords in place, he wasn't sure if he'd be able to get on board with anything even remotely related to it. However, it wasn't as governmental run as he had first expected.

S.H.I.E.L.D and its values were still very important, protecting the earth and everybody who lived there from threats. It was a world-wide defence. And with the Accords currently being established, they had more friends who would agree to allow S.H.I.E.L.D to work on in their jurisdiction and could even have S.H.I.E.L.D bases across the globe instead of focused mainly in the US.

Another shock was that the current director of S.H.I.E.L.D, who was going to step down in favour of him, was Agent Coulson, who he had thought died in the battle of New York. And once the 'discussion' was over, Coulson stayed behind and took the time to explain a lot of things to him: how he was still alive, what happened on a more intimate level when S.H.I.E.L.D fell, how the organisation lived on, what has changed, and why it was important to have the right director.

Their catch up wasn't more than thirty minutes, before he had to leave, but helped to explain a lot of things. And, if he did decide to take on the role, he knew he had a friend who he could trust who also knew what a director had to do.

Steve found himself driving to the Avengers base instead of home - after a quick conversation with Nat - as he just needed some time to think, work out, and reconnect with Bucky a bit. Also, Natasha wanted him to try and convince Bucky to come over for Selina's actual birthday - as they both knew he didn't want to go out in public, even if he does use the 'grounded' reason. Like Steve would ever reinforce Bucky's 'groundings'. But, it was for Bucky's safety, too - his face wasn't one that some people trusted right now - but that would fade, in fact, it had already faded.

He parked his motorbike in his usual spot by the front doors before quickly heading inside to track down Bucky - his friend was coming for his daughter's birthday, dammit, and Steve would _not_ take no for an answer!

Bucky was watching TV in the main room, the show being some sort of medical drama. Steve rolled his eyes - he hadn't been able to shield his friend from the horrors of addiction to crap television. He cleared his throat to tell Bucky he was there, and was oddly grateful that Bucky didn't make things really awkward by frantically changing the channel and acting all embarrassed.

"Oh, hey, Steve." He greeted lazily, tipping his head back over the back of the sofa to look at him. Steve couldn't resist the temptation and, as he walked by and around the couch, reached out and yanked on Bucky's hanging hair.

"Hey, Rapunzel. Am I interrupting anything?" He teased.

Bucky hit his arm away with a chuckle. "You're just jealous your hair isn't as luscious as mine - it's fit for a…" he paused thoughtfully. "Kardashian. They are, like… everywhere."

Steve made an aghast sound as he plopped onto the cushion next to him. "Are you implying that I could be friends with a Kardashian? That's it, I'm shaving you bald. Clearly that majestic mane has gone straight to your head."

Bucky laughed, moving his head exaggeratedly and whipping Steve in the face. "You wish you were strong enough to cut this magical hair!"

Steve spluttered as several locks of hair got into his mouth. "I'm seriously about to go Delilah on you, Samson." He threatened, batting his friend away.

"I'd still have my powers without my hair - would you?" Bucky teased, pulling Steve into a headlock and giving him a nookie.

Steve laughed and pulled away, straightening his hair. "You messed up my 'do!" He complained before settling into the cushions and sighing happily. "Nah, you never could pull off the enforced buzz cut… and the army days are behind us, anyway. You let your hair be free!" He said dramatically. He'd missed moments like this, when he'd figured that this is what having a brother must feel like. He and Bucky really needed to hang out more. "So, what have you been up to lately?"

"I've been training a lot; Natasha had the idea of pairing up, so, I train with Sam and Vision a lot, and Wanda occasionally - I usually run with Wanda." Bucky listed. "Maria keeps sneaking in a lot more now; of course, it's only for a few hours, but it's just great to be around her. You're really lucky, living with Nat and seeing her all the time - don't take that for granted."

It saddened Steve a bit to hear the sadness in Bucky's tone. Maria certainly meant a lot to him. "Don't worry, I'm thankful every day. We really need to figure out an arrangement for you two so you can see each other all the time." He suggested.

"Arrangement? Maria and I are perfectly fine as we are - her job is very important to her and I respect that. Do _not_ interfere."

Steve raised his hands in surrender. "Alright, alright. Touchy." He relented, letting a small silence fall between them for a minute or two, pretending to watch the nurse on screen as she slapped the cheating doctor several times. Then he leaned over slightly and casually said, "You know what else shouldn't be taken for granted?"

Bucky looked at him. "What?" He asked suspiciously.

Steve mustered up all of the guilt-tripping he could manage. "Childhood. Your niece's love. And she'd _love_ it if you came to visit on her birthday this Wednesday." He said, laying it on as thickly as he could.

"No - I'm not even allowed to leave the base; I'm not good with crowds, anyway; she won't even notice that I'm not there. Chloe didn't," Bucky replied, laying on a few excuses.

Steve raised a brow. "First off, yes, Chloe noticed. She didn't complain, but she clearly noticed. Secondly, who was the one who grounded you in the first place? Who's gonna punish you for doing something I said you could do? And there won't be a crowd - I'm talking about stopping by and spending some time with her on her actual birthday instead of the day of the party. At our house. And she's been asking nonstop if you'll please please _please_ come." He shot down each argument with an unamused frown. He might have been exaggerating a bit, because Selina had only asked once, in passing, but if it would convince Bucky to come, he'd exaggerate to the moon and back.

Bucky looked uncomfortable in his seat. "We both know it was actually _Natasha_ who grounded me," he weakly defended. "But, I guess, if Selina _really_ wants me there, I'll be there."

Success! Steve smiled and clapped Bucky on the shoulder. "Great! She'll be so excited!" Even if Selina hadn't specifically asked for Uncle Bucky to come visit on her birthday, and even if she didn't know him overly well, Steve knew she would still have a blast with him; she loved anyone and everyone and loved getting new playmates. "Just make sure you get there early enough that you'll have plenty of time to play." He advised, leaving _dollies_ unsaid.

"Fine," Bucky agreed with a chuckle before giving Steve a puzzled look. "Hold on, what are you doing here today? First Natasha leaves early to pick the girls up from school, then you turn up?"

Steve sighed and looked back at the TV for a second pensively. "I had a meeting earlier today… they're discussing rebuilding S.H.I.E.L.D." He said.

Bucky was silent for a few moments. "That's cool, I guess. I don't really know what they were like before it fell, but I've heard good things."

He nodded before turning to look at Bucky again. "At its core, the ideals were great… I'd love for it to be completely for the protection of the people and the world." He admitted. "And… they've approached me about being the new director."

"Congrats, man!" Bucky said instantly, patting him on the shoulder. "If I remember correctly, Peggy started S.H.I.E.L.D, so it'll be like a tribute to her."

Steve hadn't really thought of it that way before. Picking up where his beloved Peggy left off so very long ago… it had a certain appeal to it, but it also made him sad. He settled for just shrugging in response. "I suppose, yeah. I'm just not sure I'm the right person to lead from the sidelines. I'm a battle tactician, I can lead in the field, but I can't just send people like chess pieces to do my dirty work while I'm safe at HQ."

"You were always crap at chess," Bucky replied. "But your heart was never in it. Your heart _was_ , however, in taking down the bad guys and saving the damsel in distress. There are so many leaders playing cheese, but they've never been a pawn, or a knight - they act like kings. You've been in the field, led in the field and constructed actual plans that you know will work - that would be your biggest advantage and would make you ten times better than the leaders who have never even… seen what really happens. If you want to lead, I know you'll be the best leader - even though you're just a skinny kid from brooklyn."

Steve sighed, leaning further back into the couch cushions. "I guess that does make sense. I'm still debating whether or not I'll do it, though…" He trailed off, not wanting to stress over this any more while he got to spend some time with his best friend. Grunting, he got up from the couch and extended a hand to Bucky. "Come on, I need to train."

Bucky, thankfully, didn't question the sudden diversion and accepted the hand, pulling himself up. "You're on."

* * *

Bucky took a breath as he pulled up outside of the house, only briefly wondering how pissed Sam would be that he borrowed his car. Right now, though, he didn't have enough time to think about Sam; he had no idea if Selina would like the present he got her after remembering you're supposed to bring a present and he didn't have one. He took on a confident position and knocked on the front door.

Tiny feet pounded loudly to the door and it was thrown open with an excited squeal. "What's the surp- Uncle Bucky!" She cried upon seeing him, launching herself at his waist. She'd only met him maybe twice, but she acted like he was her hero.

He chuckled and patted her back with his flesh arm. "Hey, little one. I hear it's your birthday."

"Uh-huh! You're an _awesome_ birthday surprise!" Selina nearly shouted, seeming to vibrate with excitement. Or maybe she was purring. Bucky knew so little about kids that it was a distinct possibility that kids purred and he just hadn't known it. "Steve, it's Uncle Bucky!" She called over her shoulder as Steve came to stand in the doorway.

"I see that. Thanks for coming, Bucky." He said with a chuckle.

"Don't be ridiculous, I wouldn't miss this for anything," Bucky replied with a smile before stepping into the house and closing the front door - he was trying to act casual, comfortable… _normal_. "Do you want your present?" He said, looking down down at the purring child.

She let out a squeaking noise and jumped excitedly. "Yes yes _yes_! Can I have it? Please?" Selina began begging almost immediately, her smile nearly splitting her face.

"Selina, don't be rude," Chloe chastised somewhat shyly as she came down the stairs. "Hi, Bucky." She greeted once her gaze drifted over to him. She went to stand by Steve and Selina and leant against the wall.

Bucky wanted to talk to Chloe right now and apologise about not attending _her_ birthday, but Selina was still jumping with excitement in front of him, so he couldn't right this second. "Hey, Chloe." He greeted before holding out the perfectly wrapped teddy bear to Selina. "Happy birthday," he then almost awkwardly held out a near identical wrapped teddy bear to Chloe. "And happy belated birthday."

Chloe blinked, surprised, and took the gift from him, carefully rotating it in her hands and blushing. Selina, meanwhile, tore into the wrapping like a savage cave-child and let out an ear-piercing shriek at the sight of the bear. "She's so pretty! She can be Mr. Kyle's girlfriend!" She exclaimed, hugging the toy to her chest and laughing. "Thank you thank you thank you!"

"You're welcome," Bucky replied proudly; one successful gift so far, although he wasn't quite sure if buying a teenager a teddy bear would have the same effect - he knew he should have bought those headphones.

Natasha made her presence known with a throat clearing. "As much as I love the entrance way, we do have a lounge for a reason."

Selina didn't seem fazed by the sudden appearance of her mother, because she just turned around and ran to show Natasha her gift. "Looky looky! Isn't she pretty?"

"Very! Have you named her yet?" Natasha asked, bending down and poking the bear.

The girl giggled. "Yes, it's… uh… Princess Puddles!" She declared.

Chloe chuckled from her place by the wall, carefully peeling the remnants of wrapping paper from her own bear and smiling at it. "Thank you - it's adorable!" She said genuinely to Bucky.

Selina was quick to run over and suggest the name 'Mrs. Monkey' before assaulting Steve with her bear and its prettiness. "It's the prettiest bear you've ever ever seen, right, Steve?" She said loudly, giddy beyond human comprehension.

"It sure is." Steve replied patiently, following Natasha into the living room. "Now come on, why don't you show Bucky around?" He suggested with a small smile at his friend.

Selina gasped in pure excitement at the idea and tucked Princes Puddles under one arm while reaching out and grabbing Bucky's hand with her free hand. His _metal_ hand. She quickly sobered up once her small hand came into contact with the cold, hard limb, and she examined it closely, face screwed up in confusion. Bucky felt frozen in place with anxiety - he didn't want to scare her on her birthday! He should have pulled away fast enough! He braced himself for the fear that was sure to come.

Instead, the little girl perked up. "Cool! Come on, Uncle Bucky, lemme show you my toybox!" And suddenly she was holding the metal hand firmly once again, pulling him toward the living room, unaware of his stunned expression as he finally began to follow her. A smile worked its way onto his face. He found that he liked having nieces. He liked it very much.

* * *

Natasha watched in amusement as Selina jumped up and down waiting for her friends to arrive - she only got more active as they each arrived. Steve and Natasha had decided to invite her whole class and talk to the teachers about anybody else who Selina hangs out with. There were twelve children coming, thirteen including Selina, which was a very nice number; the classrooms were split into children of ten. They waited until all of the children were there, and Natasha was happy that they were all early. Chloe, Steve, Pepper and herself all allocated themselves three children to keep an eye on right now, with Natasha ensuring she also kept an eye on Selina too, giving her four children.

They shepherded the children into the play area and managed to stop them all from running off and into the private room. It was a challenge to keep them all still long enough to tell them to come here if they needed anything, and then put a very sticky name tag and 'Party of Selina' on them to be able to find them later before allowing them to run off.

Natasha and Chloe left the private room first and walked around the play area, keeping an eye on the thirteen children as they played.

"Can I ask you something?" Chloe asked.

Natasha held back the 'you just did' response and nodded. "Of course you can."

"Pepper mentioned this summer internship at Stark Industries, and I know I'm not very smart or anything, but, I was wondering if I could… well, do it?"

"You are smart," Natasha replied, and she wasn't even lying to make her feel better. Chloe seemed to pass everything with flying colours - with a bit more work and encouragement, she could easily be an A-grade student. Of course, she and Steve didn't want to pressure her at all this year; they were going to wait until after summer. Her grades didn't really matter too much this year, anyway. "You can do the internship if you want - I think it would give you the perfect opportunity to see what type of job you might want." It also allowed Natasha the perfect way to keep a good eye on her.

Chloe grinned widely. "Thanks! Oh… let me go and help… her," she said, ducking into the large play area to help two of Selina's friends get the courage to climb something to the next level.

Natasha smiled fondly before walking back into the private room and greeted Rhodey with a smile as she took Arianna from him. "It'll be your birthday next, and you'll be one!"

"I'm not ready for that - she's growing up way too quickly," Rhodey exclaimed dramatically as he took a seat - even though he was practically good as new and back to training, he didn't leave the base often due to his legs not always cooperating. It must have been one of his off days - probably from the training suggestion she had given a few days ago.

"Ah, you can't stop her," Natasha replied cheekily before turning her attention back to Arianna. "You want to play, don't you?" She said, heading towards the small play area for under three's, but pausing at a very concerned-looking Pepper. "What's wrong?"

Pepper let out a sigh. "Tony sent me a text saying that Howie isn't feeling so well and that he's taking him to the doctors, but he won't answer his phone."

Natasha silently cursed at Tony - you can't say somebody's child isn't well and then not answer the phone. "If you need to go…"

"No, no, it's fine. Tony's always dramatic with these things; he's still baby proofing everything, and I mean _everything_. It's probably just a cold, I'm sure… I'm going to call him again," Pepper said, walking into a quieter corner.

It was only half an hour later, when everybody, bar Tony, who was supposed to be here, arrived, that Pepper grabbed her things. Natasha quickly approached her.

"I have to go - Howie's really sick," Pepper said anxiously.

"Did you want me to c-"

Pepper shook her head, interrupting her. "No, it's fine. Bye." She said, rushing out of the door whilst still on the phone.

Natasha watched her with concern, but couldn't chase after her. She had to pretend that everything was absolutely fine for Selina - she couldn't jeopardise her daughter's first birthday with them.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**


	26. Bad News For Little Howie

**Author's Note:**

 **Welcome to another chapter! I just want to take this time to thank you, the readers, for clicking on this story time after time! It is truly amazing! Thank you! Also, to every single one of you who faved or followed the story - thank you!**

 **There weren't any reviews left on the previous chapter - I hope it was posted alright!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Tony sighed as he stretched his arms, wishing he could just climb back into bed and _sleep_. Why did Steve and Nat have to plan their kid's party so early? Still, he knew that if he complained, Pepper would have his head. She loved the girls almost as much as she did her own flesh-and-blood son.

Speaking of Howie… "Wake up, baby boy," Tony said as jovially as he could as he sauntered into Howard's nursery. The baby was out cold, even after Tony called to him. Frowning in concern, Tony leant over the railing of the crib and stroked his son's chubby cheek. "Howie, wake up." He beckoned again. This time Howie stirred, screwing up his face irritably and letting out a whine.

When Tony reached in and looped his hands under Howie's arms, the six-month-old uncharacteristically shrank away from his father's touch and began to cry and fuss, his eyes glazed with exhaustion. Now Tony was really worried. He tried again to grab the baby, pulling him to his chest and kissing his forehead to check his temperature. Howie's forehead was feverishly warm.

"What's wrong, huh?" He muttered to the boy, rocking him in the hopes of calming his fussing. Howie struggled more in his arms, although his efforts quickly lost steam before he was limp, lethargically letting out little cries of protest. He kept his little brown eyes closed tightly against the overhead lights.

Tony had noticed that Howie had seemed a little off the night before, when he'd bathed him - his son had been slightly lethargic and fussy, but not to this degree. At the time Tony had waved it off as a little bug. Now he wasn't so sure.

"C'mon, let's get you changed. Then you'll feel better, right?" Howard sniffled in reply as his father maneuvered him onto the changing table and carefully peeled his sweaty onesie from his body. Tony's eyes bulged at the large rash covering Howie's legs - that hadn't been there last night! Something was not right, and he wasn't about to leave anything to chance - the E.R. was enroute to the party anyway.

Pepper had already left for the party to help get it set up, so he quickly sent her a text to let her know that they were going to be late because Howard was getting worse. 'Late. Howie sick. Doctor.'

Tony made quick work to dress his little guy before taking off as quickly, but carefully, as he could muster.

* * *

Tony had never before been so thankful of his wealth and status than he was right now, as he told the head nurse at the ER reception desk that he would pay for the treatment of the patient the head doctor was working on if she would pause for a moment and come see Howie right now. Thankfully they were sympathetic and, since the other patient apparently had only a minor wound that could wait to be attended to, Howie was being examined within ten minutes.

Immediately Tony was unnerved by the concern that appeared on Doctor Peterson's face the moment she was close enough to really see Howie. She quickly took his temperature - something Howie did _not_ like - and examined his pupil response, and then her concern seemed to deepen, if the bigger crease in her brow told Tony anything. She took the baby's pulse and listened to his breathing as Tony listed his symptoms and how long they'd been present. By the time he was finished, he knew, by the way the woman had shifted into determined 'Doctor Mode', that it was looking serious.

When the doctor leant back and called for a nurse to come assist her, Tony knew he wasn't being paid much attention anymore - their only focus would be on Howie, and treating him. While he was relieved that such dedication was going toward helping his son, he was also unnerved that he wasn't being told anything. How severe was this?

Doctor Peterson turned back to him, looking both compassionate and clinically detached. It was an odd look to pull off. "Mister Stark, we're going to need to do some tests on your son. You're welcome to stay in the room, but I must ask you to stay off to the side and out of the way so we can do our work efficiently." She said calmly and clearly. Tony could only stare for a moment; what kind of tests were they going to do? What was going on? Without speaking, he carefully handed the baby to the doctor and sat in the chair farthest from the exam table.

Howard was out cold again before the tests even began, worrying Tony - and, visibly, the doctor - further. He barely stirred when the nurse drew a blood sample. Tony watched anxiously as they then flipped Howie onto his stomach and began sterilising a portion of his back. Tony had heard of spinal taps before, but when he saw the needle they were going to use on his little infant son, he felt faint. He cursed himself for being a coward as the nurse, looking sympathetic, told him it was fine if he wanted to go out to the waiting room and call the baby's mother if he wanted. After being assured that Howie was too out of it to register too much of what would happen, Tony took the reprieve and headed over to the waiting area where he immediately took out his phone, dialling his wife.

"How's Howie?" Pepper asked as a way of greeting. Tony took a shaky breath.

"They're doing more tests on him… Pep, it looks bad, but they're not telling me anything."

"I'm coming - which hospital are you at?" Pepper asked instantly; he could hear her already moving. "I have to go, Howie's really sick - no, it's fine. Bye." Pepper said, obviously not to him. "Where are you?" She repeated.

"Mercy General - on Seventh." He said quickly. "In the ER downstairs."

"I'll be there in five minutes," Pepper exclaimed before hanging up the phone.

Tony stared at the phone for a moment, only then noticing the hundreds of calls from Pepper and tried to settle down into a chair as he waited.

* * *

Pepper arrived just in time for them to be led up to the main floor of the hospital and out of the Emergency Room. Howie was given a small private room and hooked up to an IV drip and a heart and breathing monitor. They had changed him into a tiny hospital gown, as well. He was solidly unconscious on the cot, his breathing steady but his body coated with sweat. It broke Tony's heart to see his baby in such horrible shape, especially as he had no idea what was wrong with him or how he could be helped. He felt useless.

He and Pepper had pulled up two chairs as close to Howard's bedside as they could, and each had a hand resting on his little arm as they waited for someone to tell them what was hurting their child.

It was nearly four o'clock that afternoon when Doctor Sanders, the head of pediatrics, came in, carrying a clipboard. He was very solemn, although appeared to be trying to look optimistic. He took a seat in the only remaining chair in the room and leant forward, resting his elbows on his knees.

"The lab results have just come back positive for bacterial meningitis." He stated bluntly. Tony furrowed his eyebrows, unsure of all that implied.

"How serious is that?" He asked, his voice slightly raspy from hours without use.

The elderly doctor sighed and looked them both in the eyes. "Unfortunately, unlike the more common viral meningitis, bacterial meningitis can be very dangerous and can have long-lasting effects on the body even after it's been fought off." He said seriously. "It's an infection of the meninges, or the layers of tissue covering the brain and spinal cord."

"How did he catch it? How do we treat it? What do we need to do from now on? When can we take him home?" Pepper rapid-fired questions.

The doctor patiently waited for her to finish before responding. "Bacterial meningitis is usually developed through contact with respiratory secretions, such as saliva or mucus, containing the bacteria. The only treatment we can give is a regimen of antibiotics - and he'll have to stay here for a few days to make sure no brain damage or hearing loss comes from the infection. Hopefully, it will clear up without too much issue after a few days of being on the antibiotics."

Tony took Pepper's hand and gave it a squeeze. "How high is the risk of brain damage?" He asked, dreading the answer.

Doctor Sanders sighed again. "Generally, for infants of his age, there's about a 15-25% chance of developing brain or nerve damage." He informed them. Tony internally cursed; those numbers were much too high for his liking - even if it was less than 'likely', it was still unnervingly prominent.

"Is there anything we can do?" Pepper asked, taking Howie's hand with her free one.

Tony watched as the doctor looked over their sickly son for a moment before turning back to them. "Be here for him, make sure he's comfortable, and tell us if you notice any other symptoms." He said.

Pepper nodded and buried her head into Tony's shoulder the second the doctor left. "How could I let this happen? I'm the worst mother in the world."

Tony kissed the crown of her head, trying to avoid bursting into tears himself. "It's not your fault, Pepper… neither of us could have known…" He whispered into her hair before turning to look back at little Howie. They spent the rest of the evening silently watching their son, hoping and praying that he would be okay.

* * *

"Everything's fine, baby, Daddy just needs a minute," Rhodey assured his infant daughter as he swiftly plopped her into her playpen, where she could be more safely left alone for a few minutes, and stumbled into his bathroom. He barely closed the door behind himself before his legs buckled at the knees and his arms crashed against the counter as he worked to keep from falling to the tiled floor. He propped his elbows on the counter and hung his head, breathing deeply.

 _Coccyx, sacral… lumbar, thoracic… cervical._ He went through the spinal section list as a stab of pain worked its way from his tailbone to his skull and back. He'd been getting better, he really had! But there were still days like today, when he feared he was suffering some sort of… relapse, maybe. Or maybe the damage from his fall had had permanent effects, and he was starting to really see them. Today was especially bad, which wasn't helping him with staying rational.

God, what if this would lose him his job in the Marines? What if he couldn't be an Avenger? How would he raise his daughter if he was soon right back in the wheelchair? He couldn't… he couldn't. His lungs started spasming and he gulped in air as panic began to well up inside. There was something wrong, there had to be!

Tony. He needed to tell Tony. Tony had all but taken charge of his physical therapy when he could, designing newer and better ways to get functionality back into his legs - surely he could help with this!

But Tony's son was currently hospitalized and was seriously ill. Rhodey couldn't just impose himself on Tony's priority list when he was going through such a tough time already - he would feel so guilty, even though he knew Tony would insist it was no big problem.

But what could he do, then? Go to the ER? Even as he was worrying himself sick over it now, the pain was starting to fade slightly. What could a doctor do that hadn't already been done by dozens before? Besides, he was watching Arianna for the day. He couldn't leave her behind and he certainly wouldn't take her with him to the doctor's. For now, he decided, he could live with the discomfort. At least until Howie was better and Tony didn't have to worry.

Breathing deeply and evenly, pushing the pain away as much as he could, Rhodey slowly pulled himself together before pasting on a smile and going back to his daughter.

* * *

Steve sighed as he laid back against the couch cushions, Natasha lying against him, tucked under his arm. They'd finally gotten the kids home and into bed, and could _finally_ have some alone time. The party alone had been exhausting enough, with so many little kids to keep under some semblance of control, but with the worry underneath it all over little Howie, things were much tougher. They'd been updated an hour ago by a heartbroken Pepper about his diagnosis and the risk levels Howard was at. Steve had only met Tony's son a few times, but he felt as worried over the boy as if he were his own.

"Poor Howie…" He muttered after a few minutes of much-needed silence.

Natasha turned her head up to look at him, letting out a whiff of air. "He has the best medical care right now; they know what's wrong. I'm sure he'll be fine." She said logically.

Still, he could sense how anxious she was under her calm exterior. She and Pepper had grown amazingly close over the past two years, and so it was hard not to feel the young mother's fear. "I hope so. He's so lucky his father is a billionaire. I'm sure Tony would call in every one of the best doctors in the world if it would help his son."

"Any parent would do everything possible to help their child," Natasha commented.

Steve thought of Chloe and Selina and nodded. "True. I'd do anything to keep our girls healthy and safe."

Natasha nodded softly as she returned her head to his chest. "Me too." She all but whispered. "Maybe I should go to the hospital, offer my support."

It was a good idea, honestly, but the thought of her going anywhere right now was extremely unappealing - and he knew that Natasha would go right now, too, instead of waiting until it was daylight again. "Could it wait until tomorrow? I need you close right now." It sounded quite pitiful, he knew, but sometimes the pitiful honesty was what worked best.

Once again, she peered up at him before returning to her original pose. "I presume you don't mean midnight," she said softly in a small attempt to lighten the mood. "I'll go in the morning, first light."

He sighed but didn't argue - she was really anxious to get to the hospital, so he wouldn't protest the compromise. "Alright." He agreed. They sat silently for a few more minutes before he voiced the thoughts that wouldn't leave his head. "I can't imagine one of the girls being _that_ sick… I think I'd have a panic attack."

"I'm really glad the girls aren't infants - the younger they are, the harder these things can hit. Even with Selina, she'll tell us if she doesn't feel well, and babies can't do that," Natasha muttered thoughtfully. "Let's just hope we don't have to face them ever going to the hospital."

He nodded. "I'm just glad vaccines are much more advanced nowadays. When I was a kid, there weren't vaccines for nearly as many diseases and there was always this worry that someone would catch something serious." He still remembered his mother instructing him to stay away from any of his classmates that started getting sick, since he was smaller than a tree branch and his scrawny little body surely couldn't fight off the bad stuff. "Speaking of which, please tell me the girls are up to date on their vaccines." Natasha was generally the one who handled doctor's appointments.

"They are," she confirmed. "But we should take them both in for a general checkup next month."

"Yeah; and I'm sure, what with all the other kids she spent hours climbing through tiny germy tunnels with today, that Sel probably caught one bug or another already." Steve commented. Besides, Selina was at that age where she didn't wash her hands much and didn't see a problem with touching her nose or mouth with hands she'd used to touch the ground and then fifty other germy surfaces.

"Probably," Natasha agreed as her breathing leveled out. "How about we head to bed? It's been a long day."

Steve nodded and carefully sat up, leading the way upstairs and promptly collapsing onto the bed with Natasha falling down with him. She instantly curled up to him, seeming to already be asleep. He barely managed to get the covers over them both before he was out cold as well.

* * *

 **Thank you ever so much for reading! My apologies that it's not a happy chapter (kinda the opposite).**

 **Hope you all had a banging Guy Fawkes Night!**


	27. First Hand Experience?

**Author's Nte:**

 **Hello!**

 **Violet and I decided to take advantage of the decrease in interest over the last two chapters and use the time to reinvent ourselves, relax, write and plan in general. We decided to take our time writing this chapter, and then, the second we finished this chapter, we both just had a spur of energy and most of the next two chapters are already written! So, there'll be no long breaks from us!**

 **Thank you, so much, for the three amazing individuals who reviewed on the last chapter - it's lovely to know that we haven't been forgotten - NowYouAvengeHarryPotter; DarylDixon'sLover; Nowmyworldisperfect.**

* * *

After managing to get a few hours' sleep at the hospital - remaining as close to Howie as humanly possible without sharing his bed - Pepper busied herself with taking what little care of her son that the nurses hadn't already done. Tony had run home before daybreak to get some more things to make the room seem more homey to their son, and was on his way back now.

Pepper sighed sadly as she pulled a chair over to sit by Howie and ran her fingers gently over his chubby cheek. The boy had hardly spent any time awake since arriving and he only slightly stirred at her touch. She couldn't really blame him for being exhausted, though, as being so horribly sick was surely messing with his entire body - he was probably more comfortable when he was asleep and unable to focus on the discomfort.

She was pleasantly surprised when Howard showed the first signs of alertness only a few minutes later, whining and peeling open his eyes and looking up at her drowsily. "Oh, Howie!" She couldn't stop herself from exclaiming, hope welling up in her chest - it was easier to believe he'd be getting better soon when he was conscious and at least slightly active. With a teary laugh, she moved to sit on the bed and carefully pulled the infant into her arms, mindful of the tubes and cords attached to him. "Oh, my beautiful baby, I'm so sorry I let this happen!" She planted a kiss on the top of his head and hugged him as tightly as she dared; a small voice in her head insisted that if she held him wrong, he'd shatter.

Even though Tony had assured her that it wasn't her fault, it was. Not completely, of course, but she had checked on him during the night and hadn't found anything wrong. How could she have missed how ill he really was? She just left in the morning, maybe if she had taken more notice, they could have brought him here earlier and then he wouldn't have gotten so ill.

He just seemed so much more delicate than ever before.

She cuddled with her son for almost ten minutes before he began to squirm, fussing loudly. Pepper tried bouncing him gently, tried singing his favourite songs, and kept hugging him, but he refused to settle down. In fact, as time wore on, he seemed to get louder and louder, his shrieks garbled and almost fearful. It was a sound she'd never heard from him before.

Eventually the sickness caught up with Howie again and he cried himself into a state of exhaustion, lying silently and limply in his mother's arms and halfheartedly allowing her to feed him some formula. Her brow was creased with a worry that she couldn't logically explain away. She knew he was very sick, but this outburst from the baby seemed out of place. But surely she was just being paranoid.

Pepper jumped when the door flew open followed by an apologetic expression from Tony, who was carrying a handful of odds and ends from the house. "Sorry - oh, good, he's awake!" He exclaimed, dropping the multiple items onto the floor and chair. "How's my favourite little boy doing?" He asked Howie as he bent down to pick up a dropped a pair of Howie's shoes before pressing a kiss to Pepper's head. "How's he doing?"

"He got fussy earlier, but I think he's okay now," she answered rather distractedly as she watched Howie carefully. He was sitting in her lap, facing the wall behind the bed's headboard, leaning against her chest and staring hazily into space, sniffling and whimpering a little. He was exactly as he had been for the last two minutes. He hadn't reacted to the door slamming open. He wasn't acknowledging that Tony, one of his favourite people in the whole world, was in the room. He wasn't even trying to look and see what the noise was after Tony dropped his armfuls of things to the floor. Something heavy and dark was forming in her gut.

Tony, apparently unaware of her concerns, bent down and stroked Howie's neck. He smiled instantly at Howie's happy face. "Come to Daddy!" He said, picking up the happy and excited little boy.

But even seeing a beautifully happy smile from her sick son wasn't alleviating Pepper's worry - because before he'd smiled at his father, Howie had jerked, startled, when Tony touched him. It wasn't because Tony's hands were cold, she was sure - Tony had radiator hands. And Tony had been rather loud in approaching them, so Howie shouldn't have been surprised. It could have been just his sickness messing with his spatial awareness, but Pepper just couldn't silence the fear voicing itself in her mind.

"Howie! Hey, Howie!" She called experimentally. Not even a slight turn of his head to indicate that he had heard his mother call. Her forced light tone turned almost panicky as she stood and went to stand right behind Howie, but still out of his sight. He was too distracted by his father's goatee to notice her movement. "Howard Stark, look at me!" She commanded-slash-begged, desperate for a response. None came. Howie kept happily playing with his father's facial hair, even as Tony and Pepper exchanged a wide-eyed concerned look over his head.

"Get a doctor, now!" Tony demanded, wide-eyed. "They are going to fix this!"

Without question, Pepper yanked open the door and sprinted to the nurse's station; in her panic, she did not even think of just pressing the call button in the room.

Within seconds a nurse and doctor were in the room, taking Howie from Tony's arms. It wasn't long before it was confirmed that their son was, in some capacity, deaf. Of course, the doctors wanted to run more tests to determine the degree of their son's disability, but that didn't change the outcome and the dread that filled both Pepper and Tony.

* * *

Natasha's mind was racing with what Pepper had told her down the phone. A little illness and now Howie was deaf, just like that. It was crazy that there were hundreds of dangers in the world, and as an Avenger, they were still unable to protect their children - there was always something that could get them. She forced herself to focus on the French braid she was currently braiding into Selina's hair.

The seven-year-old was happily colouring in one of her books. She had a red crayon grasped delicately between her fingers as she coloured the page, a certain princess-like grace in her movements that told Natasha the girl was lost in her imaginings. Then, a few minutes later, Selina tilted her head a little to look at her mother from the corner of her eye, looking thoughtful. "N-" She cut herself off, quickly replacing the former word with, "Mommy?" She watched Natasha carefully, clearly searching out a response.

"Yes, Selly?" Natasha responded as she quickly finished the braid with a hairband.

The girl relaxed visibly when she wasn't met with any negative or overwhelming feedback, and shrugged contentedly. "Did you know that kangaroos have pouches?" She asked.

Natasha hummed in thought for a moment before shaking her head decisively. "I didn't - what are the pouches for?"

Selina giggled, apparently overjoyed at the opportunity to teach an adult something. "For the _babies_ , silly!" She paused thoughtfully. "And snacks." She added with a firm nod.

"Snacks, huh?" Steve asked with a chuckle as he entered the living room and sat on the couch beside Natasha. "What kinds of snacks do kangaroos eat?"

Selina blinked, unsure. "Uh… bananas?"

Natasha cracked a smile at her. "Bananas? I think that's monkeys."

"Oh yeah! Well, uh… what do ponies eat for snacks?" Selina questioned curiously, her very young and very short attention span beginning to show. "And pandas?"

Steve raised a brow at her and reached out to ruffle her hair, but stopped short once he apparently noticed her braid. "Oh, wow, you look great, Sel! Braids really suit you." Selina giggled.

"Yes, they do," Natasha agreed. "How about you go and show Chloe?" She suggested.

"Okay!" Selina chirped, jumping up and skipping away.

Natasha watched her leave with a half smile before looking at Steve. "I just got off the phone with Pepper a few minutes ago…" she started, taking a breath instead of continuing the sentence.

Steve's apprehension at the tone of her voice was visible instantly. He scooted closer with a worried look. "Is Howie okay?" He asked tentatively.

"Mostly," she answered truthfully; he was going to make a full recovery in one sense of the term. "The meningitis is going to leave some permanent damage to his hearing."

Steve's face paled. "Oh, God… he's deaf?" His eyes were wide and he seemed to be having a hard time believing what he was hearing.

Natasha nodded. "Yes. I guess I should start teaching you sign language instead of Russian."

He blinked owlishly, shock starting to fade slightly. "So how are they taking it?"

"As good as anybody who receives this news could," Natasha replied. "I'm planning on going to see them, and Clint says he'll happily head to the hospital too to offer a firsthand opinion on the matter."

Steve furrowed his brows, leaning back against the couch cushions. "And how does he have a first hand opinion on this?" He asked, sounding skeptical.

Natasha sent him a light glare - it was instinctual. "Because he's deaf… well, he has severe hearing loss, not profound hearing loss - but he wears an implant."

This would have been an ideal spit-take moment. Steve leant forward and stared at her. "Wait, _what_? You're kidding!"

"How did you not know that? He was…" Natasha stopped, deciding that it wasn't her place to inform Steve exactly how Clint became deaf in the first place. "I'm telling the truth." She shook her head slightly- this wasn't how she'd expected this conversation to go- and decided to guide it back. "He'd probably be the only person who could really help them right now."

"Seriously, though, nobody tells me anything anymore!" Steve pouted, crossing his arms. Sighing, he mellowed out again. "I just hope nothing else goes wrong for them. They deserve so much better than this."

Natasha nodded, agreeing with his second statement. Unfortunately, there was nothing they could do about it right now. She let out a sigh before deciding to change the subject. "You have that meeting with S.H.I.E.L.D later this week - have you made your decision yet?"

He instantly changed from sad and disbelieving to tired. "Not really… there are just so many factors that I _have_ to consider… it's taking longer than I thought."

She nodded understandingly. "Don't worry, you'll get there. We can hash out some time to discuss everything before your meeting, if you want?" She suggested.

Steve looked at her gratefully before leaning over and kissing her. "I love you; you know that, right?"

"I do," Natasha replied, a small but true smile appearing on her lips before pulling him back to her for another, and much longer, kiss.

* * *

Chloe groaned in frustration as she looked down at the worksheet Selina was hunched over. When she'd agreed to help her sister with her reading homework, she hadn't realised it would be more frustrating than her own high-school-level stuff! The reading portion had been simple - Selina had read the short story about caterpillars climbing a leaf with little difficulty. What was terrible was the sheet of follow-up questions she was supposed to answer about the passage. _How did Carl Caterpillar feel after he_ _ **fell**_ _onto the finish line?_ Why was 'fell' in bold? Was it a vocabulary word, or were they putting emphasis on it? Selina was confused because while Carl had won the race over the leaf, he had lost his footing halfway through and ended up hitting the finish line on his back. Chloe was equally confused. How _did_ he feel after that? Winded? Paralyzed? Victorious? Did caterpillars get affected by blunt-force trauma?

"Just write… 'happy'." She finally decided, ready to pull her hair out. What moron thought this would help further a child's education? There were literally no context clues in the story to indicate how he'd felt after he won, because he hadn't been the main character- another fact that was confusing.

Selina shrugged and went with it, carefully spelling out the word, tongue sticking out of her mouth in concentration. As her sister wrote the answer, Chloe took a deep breath to calm herself down. _It's just a worksheet. It's easy. We'll get this done and then I can go upstairs and read the night away._ With a new determination in mind, she moved on to read the next question aloud.

"How did Carrie Caterpillar feel after Carl **fell** onto the finish line?" She almost sobbed. This was going to be the longest homework assignment _ever_.

* * *

Clint carefully surveyed the premises before sneaking in; the amount of paparazzi that was here was ridiculous. Tony was one of the only Avengers who actually got a lot of attention wherever he went, so it was inevitable that the second the media caught wind of his son being admitted, they'd be here too.

He didn't bother asking the receptionist where they would be - there was a chance he'd be turned away. He quickly narrowed it down to the children's ward and from there managed to find them - it took a little while as he didn't want to poke his head into every room he passed.

"Hey," he greeted with a small and solemn smile, holding an oversized teddy bear, get well card - including homemade ones from his children - and some balloons which he bought about three minutes ago.

Tony and Pepper both looked up at him, Pepper offering a small smile in greeting before turning her attention back to Howie, who was fussing and slightly frustrated. Tony, however, stood up and attempted to put on his usual stubborn and smirking expression. "A visit from you? I'm flattered. Nobody else has turned up," he laughed slightly, although the laugh was less than natural, forced and strained. He accepted the gifts.

"I told them to hold off until you all went home - although, Nat should be here later," Clint informed them. It was one thing to convince the team to give them a bit of space, or only visit one at a time; it was another thing to talk Natasha out of something. "Hope you don't mind."

"Thanks," Tony said, dropping his facade for a second. "What brings you here, then?"

Clint took a breath, sending a look towards the infant before looking back at Tony. "I drew the short straw," he joked, and the two men shared a small laugh - this time, a bit more genuine. "I know you'd probably hate me saying this, and everybody else in the future who deems to understand your situation, but, I sorta know what you're going through."

Tony scoffed. "Unless there's something about your children you haven't told me - which is possible - I doubt it."

That was pretty much the reaction he had expected - actually, milder. "Let me rephrase…" he decided there was no simple statement that would help them, and even Clint, with all of his knowledge on this, couldn't do much. "I know how Howie feels - one day, everything just goes silent. The sense of reality I once knew is gone, I can't hear my friends - or parents - talking, their voices. I can't hear the door open to announce somebody's arrival, or the chirping of the birds. My balance is shot and I don't realise I'm speaking out until somebody makes me look at them to tell me to be quiet." He paused at the horrified looks of the two parents in the room. "Sorry."

"How long were you deaf for?"

"Is there a cure?"

"No cure, and technically, I'm still deaf," Clint informed them calmly. "I have an implant, which helps me to hear - it's different from how I used to hear, but I'm completely used to it now. And occasionally I wear external hearing aids - that's for missions, though, since I don't really need them." That was mostly true - he didn't need them to hear or for any day-to-day activity, however, they were extremely helpful during missions because he could easily adjust the frequency and listen in on specific areas at a distance or eavesdrop.

There was once again a series of nods, the silence filled by Howie's sounds of frustration. Clint reached out and took the young boy, patting a random sequence lightly on his back to soothe him. Howie was so used to the soothing sounds of his parents that, without them, he didn't know how to relax - and his parents didn't quite know what to do yet. Thankfully, a constant pattern tapped onto his back created a good solid vibration that calmed him down.

Pepper stood up, rubbing her eyes for a moment. "I'm going to get a coffee." She informed them, walking out of the room.

It was clear that neither Tony nor Pepper had gotten any sleep lately and there were many more sleepless nights to come. "She blames herself," Tony pointed out - though, from this standpoint, it was clear that Tony, in a way, blamed himself, too.

"It wasn't anybody's fault; Howie just got ill," Clint said comfortingly. "You did get him here in time that he's alive and can make a full recovery."

"He's deaf!"

"That's not the end of the world! It can be managed."

Tony took a breath, running his hand down the back of his neck. "It's just… I'd already had so many ideas for his future, a plan of sorts, and now I'm not sure how to change it… or how much it needs to be changed." He admitted, seeming to deflate as he spoke; Clint imagined it was hard, watching someone else calm his son as effortlessly as he surely had been able to prior to Howie's illness. "Please tell me you can help." Even though Clint had said he would do exactly that only minutes earlier, the question didn't annoy him. It was rare to see Tony Stark so lost-looking.

Clint instantly nodded, placing a calming hand on his shoulder. "Breathe. Take your time and don't rush," he started, knowing any advice or information he gives them now would probably have to be repeated in the future. "Howie will still be able to do all of those things you've planned - heck, if he wants, he can even be a superhero," he indicated himself, the technically deaf superhero. "But that's all in the future - right now you should learn basic sign language, or as much as you can, and work out whether or not he'll have an implant, hearing aids, or neither. Regardless of what you choose, learn and teach Howie sign language. I can help you with that - and Natasha can, too."

Tony sighed, running his hands through his hair. "Okay. Yes, okay. You're right. I shouldn't panic." He seemed mostly to be trying to reassure himself rather than actually address Clint. "His life isn't over. I can… I can make him an implant or something and I'll help him… And sign language… We can do that." He managed a shaky smile, but it was more genuine than earlier. "Thanks, Clint."

Clint wanted to tell him to not worry about making one of his devices, but that might have been one thing that would help Tony not feel helpless. "You're welcome. I can put you in touch with the people that helped me, whenever you're ready." He said. "And when you've calmed down, and relaxed, do you want to hold Howie? Remember, he can sense if something's wrong, so… calm."

"Right, yeah. Okay, just give me a second." Tony took in a deep breath and closed his eyes, letting it out slowly before reaching for his son. "Alright, I'm ready."

Handing over the now sleeping infant was slightly nerve-wracking, but Howie remained asleep and even snuggled into his father's arms. "I'll go grab you and Pepper some proper food - pizza, chinese, steak - and maybe some clean clothes." He said, waited for a nod before leaving the room. If he was able to somehow take another round of deafness to have Howie back to normal, he would - but life sucked like that, and he couldn't.

* * *

 **Thank you very much for reading!**


	28. Getting Back To Normal

**Author's Nte:**

 **Hello!**

 **It's been a long week for me, and I did want to add another scene (or two) in this chapter but didn't get around to writing it - so, it'll be coming in the next chapter... hence why this chapter is shorter.**

 **I hope you are all well and enjoying these holiday times!**

 **Thank you to the amazing individuals who reviewed the previous chapter: Sportsfan64; NowYouAvengeHarryPotter; quarterbacksnk; Nowmyworldisperfect; Hofherrp.**

* * *

The immediate days and weeks following Howie's hospital stay had been intense for everybody. So much was happening in everybody's lives, but most of it was going unnoticed due to the attention on Howie. Natasha was helping to run Stark Industries, with Chloe volunteering after school - after a lot of asking and begging. Steve had taken the job with S.H.I.E.L.D; Natasha was unsure on the actual reason, as she had expected him to turn it down, but they didn't get into it - she supported him unconditionally and had actually wanted him to take the job in the first place. Selina had started dance classes, which really helped with Steve and Natasha's schedules - Chloe would take Selina from school to get something to eat, then to the dance academy every Tuesday and Thursday. Chloe did dance on Thursday, only wanting to do one day. Natasha took Selina to her longer dance class on Saturday; at a first look, three days seemed like a lot for a starting dancer, but the weekdays were only an hour after school.

Natasha found the new responsibility of collecting the children from school pretty strange, but there wasn't much point in putting the children on a bus route when there were only a few weeks left of school and they spent half of the time not going straight home. Slowly, though, things were settling down with Howie and Pepper would start to get back to work. By the time September came and the kids went back to school, everything should be completely settled. But, for right now, things were crazy.

* * *

Tony bent down and pulled a face at his five-month-old baby boy, making him giggle and clap his hands - that was a new thing, clapping his hands when he was happy. Howie stopped and looked at his hands in amazement as he clapped them again. He had been fitted with a cochlear implant only two days before, which, in simple terms, allowed him to hear - of course, it wasn't the same at all. However, under Clint's advice, Pepper and Tony decided to continue to actively use sign language. Howie had been without hearing for just over three weeks now, which was enough time for Pepper to become a near expert in sign language - Tony was falling behind, but, thankfully, he only needed the basic words to use with Howie right now.

"Milk?" Tony asked, using the sign and holding the bottle. He repeated the sign when Howie reached out before handing it to him. His little ball of sunshine couldn't quite manage to properly feed himself - he never leant his head back far enough to get the milk once it was half empty.

Howie jumped when the door opened and turned his head around to see his mother walk in. "Ahje!" He exclaimed in his own little baby language.

"There's my gorgeous boy!" Pepper replied, waving her hands around in what Tony presumed was the correct sign language - well, he knew that she got 'my' and 'boy' correct, at least. She went over to sit on the floor beside Tony and tickled under Howie's chin. "I love you!" Now _there_ was a sign Tony could fully comprehend.

Tony took a free hand, smiling at her for a moment. Things between them were definitely semi-tense when Howie was poor, purely for the fact that they didn't know what to do, how to help themselves, Howie, or each other. But, as Howie was getting better with time, and now able to hear again, they were becoming even stronger than they had been. "I love you," he told her directly, before looking away for a second to hand Howie his bottle again.

He could hear the bright smile in her voice as she replied genuinely, "I love you, too, Tony." Her hand grabbed the back of his neck and pulled his head toward her, and a kiss was pressed to his cheek. "I wouldn't have been able to handle all of this if I didn't have you."

"And I couldn't without you, either," he replied wholesomely.

The edges of her smile curved down just a bit with emotion and she took a shaky breath, her eyes getting watery. "I just hope we're doing this right… I hope he knows that we're doing everything we can…"

"He does," Tony replied confidently. That was one thing he would guarantee - that Howie would know how much he was loved.

Pepper's breath shook a little more but her smile was happier. "Okay," she said quietly, leaning down and kissing Howie's forehead. "I'm going to tell you I love you every day, Howie. Every day." Her words were accompanied by the corresponding signs, and Howard watched her hands with wide-eyed interest.

Tony and Pepper had agreed to have one on one time with Howie each; this forced the other to take care of themselves by showering and eating. Additionally, both of them started to get back into work. They had already had their offices child-proofed, but they weren't used much before Howie got sick - now they were getting used a lot. They were also visiting each other a lot too. Okay, so they had only been back to work for about four days now, but, they still had changed their patterns. "I'll leave you two alone," he said, dropping his head down and giving a strawberry kiss on Howie's stomach. He then kissed Pepper before standing up. "See you at dinner."

"I love you!"

"Love you too!"

* * *

Natasha picked up the girls from dance class on Thursday; they were going straight home, which felt great. Pepper was now back to work part time - she was working from home. But, even working only 2-3 hours a day, she was getting a lot done, which meant that Natasha could get back to normal with the Avengers. She and Steve had briefly talked about the team joining S.H.I.E.L.D on a part-time basis to keep up their mission skills, but nothing had been set in stone. Besides, that wouldn't happen until S.H.I.E.L.D officially came out to the public, which wouldn't be for another two months, if she remembered correctly.

As she waited in the car park just down the road, she wondered what exactly she should teach her children. What she should tell them should be a priority. It was so easy to just choose education or religion as a focus when raising children, but she didn't want to choose either of them. Seeing as neither Steve nor she had a current Americanised education, it showed that that doesn't matter entirely.

Also, she wanted more diversity in her children's lives - hell, Chloe was officially part African! She supposed she'd be classed as African-American because she was an American citizen - however, that didn't mean that she needed to learn everything from an American perspective. It was too biased for her liking - like most countries.

Her face brightened up as she saw Chloe and Selina holding hands as they walked to the car, Selina obviously excited about something as she was jumping up and down and talking animatedly to Chloe. She didn't even need to ask how their day was before Selina began to ramble on whilst Chloe got her strapped in.

"Mom! Guess what! We did leaps today in dance and my teacher said I was great and a natural! My legs were straight and I stretcheded my feet out _really_ far! And she said that I could do more tricky ones too! That I was like the next level! I can jump _really_ well!" Selina informed her. Selina had loved dance the second she started it, but, in all honesty, she wasn't the best. But, to know that she's found something she was naturally good at would really help her out. One less thing for her to worry about when she got older and understood it all a bit better. Seeing the happy little face made her thankful that they decided to put the children into dance class earlier than planned - a few lessons this side of the school would give them a little preparation and understanding without any actual stress - they wouldn't be in any of the recitals, competitions or performances because they were too new. That and the dance boot camps throughout the summer would be excellent for them.

"That's great, Sel! I'm really proud of you!" Natasha said before checking they were both strapped in and driving off. "How about your day, Chloe?"

Chloe shrugged. "Pretty much the same as usual. Although the biology teacher got in trouble for drawing mitosis on the board since it looked like boo-" she cut herself off with a glance at Selina. "It looked bad."

Natasha chuckled; that was such a silly thing to get in trouble for. "Mitosis is a very difficult thing to draw accurately," she commented. There was a second of silence as she switched the radio station, which was going on in the background, before continuing the conversation. "What do you both want to do this evening?"

Selina eagerly piped up. "Can we play at the park? I've been practicing my monkey swings!" She declared.

Humming in thought, Natasha checked the time. It was nearly time for dinner; there was enough time to drive home and cook a healthy meal, but that didn't give them enough time to stop by the park and after dinner, it would be too dark. "There're monkey bars in the backyard - will that do?"

Selina looked thoughtful for a moment before nodding. "Okay! And then we can play tag, and then hide and seek, and then…" She continued listing games until she seemingly ran out of ideas.

Chloe laughed. "Uh, how much time do you think we have on our hands, Selly?"

"A _lot_!"

A chuckle left Natasha's lips. "You can play until dinner, then it's homework, reading, and relaxation."

"Awww!" Selina whined, but she was quick to perk up again. "But you'll play with us, right, Mommy?"

"No, I'll be cooking dinner," Natasha replied, turning her head to glance at the two of them for a second.

Selina let out another whine. "But Mo- _om_! I haven't seen you all _day_!"

Chloe poked Selina's arm to get her attention. "Hey, what am I? Chopped liver?"

"No, but… what?" Selina's frustrations were apparently forgotten as she focused on her confusion with the expression.

"Do you want to play with Chloe when we get home?" Natasha asked, hoping that with Chloe's assistance in confusing her, she'd forget the tantrum she was about to start. Selina wouldn't like it if she became a bad kid - Natasha wasn't going to slack on discipline, especially after she spent hours upon hours of research on what discipline was actually appropriate for children; there was no way she was able to use her past experience.

Thankfully, the tactic worked and Selina nodded. "Uh-huh! And you'll teach me a new dance move, right, Chloe?" She turned on the puppy eyes and looked up at her sister.

Chloe rolled her eyes. "You know, you don't need to use the dewy eyes each time you ask me for something - asking normally will do." Selina continued the baby face and the teen sighed and nodded. "Okay, okay, yes, I'll show you a beginner move when we get home."

"Yay!" Selina cried, squeezing Mister Kyle.

Natasha smiled to herself before turning up the music as the conversation died down.

* * *

Maria's eyes were closed in utter bliss as Bucky ran his hands through her hair. Who knew that something so simple would completely and utterly relax her? However, for the first time since entering a relationship with Bucky, he'd managed to completely ruin her relaxation in a few words.

"Maria," he asked, to which she replied with a 'yes' hum. "Did you ever want to have children?"

Instantly on high alert, she slowly - forcing herself to not jolt up - pushed herself up to turn around and look at him. "Children? It's not really something I've ever given much thought - I'm not sure I'm the type to… settle down," she told him honestly. For somebody known for being prepared for every circumstance in a mission and within her job, she had absolutely no plan for her personal life - in fact, she rarely even had a personal life. One thing she knew for sure is that she could never be a housewife, raising the kids, cooking all the dinners, cleaning up after her 'man' and waiting at home. It just wasn't who she was.

The slightly heartbroken look on Bucky's face broke her heart, too; she never wanted to hurt him, and it looked like she just did. "I understand."

"I'm… I'm not saying that I never want children, there's just… never a good time," Maria tried to explain, wishing she hadn't said she might not settle down. In fact, she had had a few dreams where she had completely settled down with Bucky, living together, living the dream - however, she had never envisioned children, never even thought about them. Of course, she should have with every other agent seeming to have children all of a sudden - that was obviously what had set Bucky off, but that didn't make him any less serious.

He shrugged his shoulders before pushing himself up into a seated position. "Always a bad time, eh? Doesn't mean it should stop anybody."

That was completely true, if it was always a bad time, then it was technically always a good time. But could she even _be_ a mother? Did she have a maternal instinct? Sure, she had looked after Arianna on occasion, but she was now one year old, and she never even met the young child until she was six months - a lot less breakable than an infant. She wished she'd had time to prepare for this conversation or didn't have to have this conversation at all. "That's true," she muttered in reply. "Maybe in the future," she found herself saying - but, what she didn't say, was that this future would need a proper home for said child, not bases. She had grown up in an Army family, moving from place to place since she could remember. It was how she became who she is today and wouldn't change a thing, however, as a little girl, all she could dream of was staying in the same place for longer than a year, with her own room and never having to say goodbye to her friends.

"Okay," Bucky replied, although he seemed slightly off. "Sorry to just bombard you with that question."

"That's okay," Maria replied, offering a smile.

Bucky started to settle down before giving her that 'I have something more to say' look.

"What is it?"

"Would you be open to marriage?" He asked, half curious, half looking like he didn't actually want the answer.

Thankfully, Maria had an answer to this question. "Yes, I'd be open to marriage - any more questions you'd like to get off your chest?"

Bucky nodded. "Just one more question," he said.

Maria didn't believe him that it would be just _one_ more question, it looked like she had just opened a can of worms by answering the first question - maybe she should have just pretended to be asleep or should have just shrugged. "Hmm, sure there is." Her curiosity got the better of her and she leant with him when he reached into the drawer in the bedside cabinet.

"Will you marry me?" He asked, flipping open the box.

Maria felt the air swoosh straight out of her lungs, her eyes widening in utter shock - she had _not_ expected that.

* * *

 **Thank you very much for reading!**


	29. Catching up with our faves

**Author's Note:**

 **I am literally falling asleep, because its so late here, but neeeeeeded to post today before I forget again!**

 **I wanted to write a longer message to apologise for how long it has been, but, I'm going to keep it short! Sorry! I've been super busy with work, Christmas shopping, my sister moving into her house (painting is so not fun) and being diagnosed with IBD. Time just seems to fly! However, Violet and I have continued to write, so, we've got lots of scenes written, I just have to work out what goes where - so apologies if this chapter is weirdly structured!**

 **Thank you for everyone for everything!**

* * *

Natasha quickly placed - or shoved - the dishes into the dishwasher and hit it on. With Steve spending most of his time at S.H.I.E.L.D now, she felt a lot like a housewife and for the most part, hated it. The only good thing was spending more time with the girls. They both knew what they were signing up for, she just wished he was home more - though, with him being the director, she doubted that for a very long time.

Her eyes drifted over to Chloe; as of yet, they don't give either of the girls any money - the chores they do, they just _do_. But, maybe getting some well-earned money would be good for her, and babysitting is apparently a common starting place for teens. She decided to ignore the fact that Chloe had a lovely little internship over the summer with Stark Industries, which was a better starting point, but Chloe wouldn't be working whilst she attends school.

She was pulled out of her thoughts when somebody knocked at the door. Her gun was in her hand within seconds. "Chloe, don't answer that," she said as the teen stood.

Glancing out of the window first, confusion set in and she opened the door. "Maria?"

The woman quickly sidestepped Natasha and let herself in, a rather odd gait in her walk. She was mumbling to herself and, once she reached the living room, she started pacing like a caged animal. "I'm not sure what to do, Nat!" She exclaimed, not bothering to elaborate.

"Chloe, how about you go and keep Selina company upstairs," Natasha said, waiting for her to be out of sight. "What's going on?"

Maria ran her fingers through her hair and huffed out a breath. "Bucky proposed."

Natasha sighed. "Why would he do something so stupid!" She exclaimed as a statement. Seriously, what was with it with men these days, or from the 1940s in this case - not that time has changed how stupid they were. "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know!" Maria cried. "I mean, I told him I'll be back in an hour…"

"Wait… you just _left him_ without giving an answer? Are you crazy?" Natasha questioned - it seemed like Maria's brain wasn't functioning, either. Didn't she know how sensitive guys are? He was probably crying his blue eyes out.

Maria glared at her. "Well, excuse me for freaking out! He just… threw it at me! What was I supposed to do?"

Natasha presumed she didn't mean that Bucky threw the ring at her, like it sounded, and continued. "I don't know - just say no! That's what you're going to do anyway."

Maria stopped short in her pacing and stared at Natasha. "What? But…" The hesitance in her expression told Natasha everything she needed to know.

"You're going to say _yes_?"

"Well… I mean, no, but… well, I want to…" For the first time ever, Maria was fumbling her words and looked on the verge of blushing.

Okay, Natasha _needed_ a drink. "So, you do want to get married? Then… I guess you're supposed to say yes," she replied, looking at Maria like she was absolutely crazy for even considering it. As far as she knew, she and Maria had the same opinion when it came to marriage.

Maria pressed the heels of her hands against her eyelids and sat down on the arm of the couch. "I don't know…. I mean, I never wanted to get married. But… it's Bucky. And… I suddenly want to, even though I didn't. But I… ugh, maybe I should just tell him I need a week to think it over." She said with a defeated sigh, glancing over at Natasha.

"It sounds like you already know the answer, Maria," Natasha pointed out. "Sit down, talk me through it."

She sighed. "We were just talking, he asked if I wanted kids, I said maybe in the future, he asked if I was open to marriage, I said sure, then he proposed. I didn't think he was gonna drop to one knee right then and there! I'm not ready for that kind of commitment!"

Natasha really didn't know what to suggest, or even what to say, as this wasn't something she had encountered that much. Love was a very tricky thing and the right or wrong answer could change the dynamic exponentially. "Well… did you want to spend the rest of your life with him?"

"Yes," came the instant reply, coming so quickly that even Maria seemed surprised by it. "I love him."

"Then don't ruin things now by saying no - you don't have to get married within a year or anything. You could get married next week or five years down the line, at a pace that suits you," Natasha advised, hoping that Steve did not follow in Bucky's footsteps - she wasn't sure if she could be this calm and clear-headed.

Maria nodded, biting her lip. "You're right." She stood. "I need to get back and tell him."

Natasha stood up too. "Or you could just tell him you're not ready yet - he'll stay with you anyway," she added with a semi-shrug.

"No… I want to do this," Maria said with conviction, shaky as her voice was.

"Great, I look forward to receiving the engagement announcement - and next time, drop me a text before you turn up - I almost shot you," Natasha said, opening the front door for her. "Shout bye to the girls."

Maria laughed a little and called, "Bye, girls!" Then she gave Natasha a quick hug and was gone.

Natasha rolled her eyes after she had left. "This is why I didn't make friends before," she muttered to herself.

* * *

Bucky's anxiety grew with each passing minute as it seemed more and more like _maybe_ Maria wasn't coming back. She could have just been late, just forgotten the time, but something in the back of his mind relentlessly insisted that she had left him for good, that he'd scared her off. He clenched his hands together between his knees, hunched over on the couch as he had been for the past hour. All he wanted was Maria, for the rest of his life, by his side, in his arms. He loved her more than he thought he'd ever be able to - ever be _capable_ of, after his time in HYDRA's grasp. But did she want to spend her life with him? It was starting to look like the answer to that was no. He ducked his head and sighed forlornly.

The sound of high heels clicking on the floor was getting increasingly louder, only to pause right outside of his room. The door gradually opened to reveal Maria, looking slightly uncertain of herself, which was a rarity. "Hey," she greeted, slowly stepping into the room.

His smile of relief was automatic and he found the tension slowly seeping from his shoulders. What had he been thinking? This was Maria - she would never leave him like that. "Hey!" He greeted, probably a bit too enthusiastically, but he didn't really care.

Her tension seemed to drop and she lowered herself onto the couch beside him. "Sorry about that - did you want to try it again?"

Bucky felt quite stupid after his first reaction was, "What?" He wanted to smack his forehead at how stupid that sounded. "I mean, you want to… you want me to propose again?" Hope sparked in his chest.

Maria's eyes widened slightly. "Unless you didn't want to… if you changed your mind or…"

He was quick to shake his head. "Oh no, no! I haven't changed my mind! Uh…" He pulled the little velvet box from his pocket and slowly opened it, extending it to her. "Maria, will you marry me?" He asked.

"Yes," Maria answered simply, but clearly, a smile threatening to break her face.

Joy exploded in his chest and Bucky's face broke out into a face-splitting grin as he took her hand and slid the ring onto her finger. Then he pulled her into a solid, ecstatic kiss and allowed his mind to wander to all the possibilities the future held.

* * *

Natasha rolled her shoulders to relieve the tension which had built up over the course of the day - desk work was so much more stressful than her line of work. Running a company was a gruelling task, and even though Natasha was now only doing it part-time to give Pepper the chance to ease herself back into it, it seemed to be more stressful than ever. The temptation to just get up and leave was sometimes too much.

It didn't always help that she had to cut her days shorter than she liked to pick up the girls; it meant that she couldn't just do a thirty hour shift. Get it all done in one sitting and then come back the following week. Of course, she didn't mind spending time with the girls; it was one of her favourite things. However, she couldn't fall behind now as that would just increase the stress Pepper would have to deal with.

She was pulled from her thoughts with a text from Steve - _finally_ , he'd be home for dinner. She really needed somebody to beat up on the mat! That would definitely give her some stress relief - that and the more intimate moments.

Natasha was interested to actually find out what's going on with S.H.I.E.L.D - even though Steve had come home more nights than he hadn't, he had early mornings and usually late nights. Although, he did promise that things would calm down and he'd be home for dinner at least three times a week - it looked like he was finally keeping his word. It was earlier than she expected, too! She expected him to never be home for many more weeks - or months.

She replied to his text and before slipping it back into her pocket, checked the time. She might as well finish up now, check in with Pepper at her house, and then it would be time to pick up the girls.

As Natasha made her way through Stark Tower, she found herself gravitating towards the kitchen. It was only as she rounded the corner and saw Clint that she understood why. "Hey there, stranger," she greeted with a genuine smile.

Clint turned around to face her with a giant smile and took the four steps between them for a hug. "You look stressed as hell."

Natasha groaned in frustration. "I hate office work… and paperwork - this would drive anybody to be a serial killer."

Her ex-partner simply laughed in response. "You've never liked paperwork," he agreed.

"What brings you here?"

"Just helping Tony out with sign language and other methods to use with Howie," Clint informed her. "We've made his room soundproof so it's completely silent in there - Howie kept waking up at every single sound; he's not used to it anymore."

Natasha nodded understandingly; she remembered going through all of this when Clint had lost his hearing. "You were just the same - pretty sure that's why you bought the farm," she half teased. They both knew he already owned the farm, but it definitely did contribute to it becoming his permanent home.

"You knew him when he went deaf?" Tony asked curiously as he walked in. "I can't find a record of it anywhere!"

"It was kept under wraps," Clint replied calmly.

That was one thing she and Tony had in common - they always searched for answers about people without bothering to ask them for them - people lie. "Clint hasn't told you how he lost his hearing?" She asked, clarifying her suspicions. She instantly regretted it though when she caught Clint's expression and his quick sign.

"No," Tony replied, looking between them, obviously not catching what the sign was - that was a good thing. "What happened?"

"Nothing," Natasha and Clint replied simultaneously before Natasha added, "I should get going. Need to talk to Pepper before I leave."

Clint nodded. "We'll catch up later."

"Drop by the house whenever," Natasha replied before turning on her heel and walking out, hearing Tony asking Clint questions about his deafness which she knew wouldn't be answered.

* * *

Rhodey kicked Wanda's door open a little further as he awkwardly shuffled in, a large cardboard box in his arms. He went further into the room and finally dropped his cargo onto the ground beside a few other boxes, also full of his things. He and Wanda were finally moving in together, and they had decided to share Wanda's quarters at the base, since her room was bigger and had Ari's nursery attached, while also sharing Rhodey's apartment in the city just an hour away.

He chuckled when Arianna came toddling in after him, her toy abacus clutched in one hand. She made a happy gurgling sound and batted at a few of the colourful beads on the toy, then smiled up at her father when she got close enough. "Aaaay!"

Ari never failed to improve his mood. Smiling, he leant down to pick up his little helper - but shot right back up and clutched at his lower back with a gasp before he could grab her. Arianna must have picked up on his sudden distress, because her face slowly dropped into a scared expression and she started to cry.

Rhodey dug his knuckles into his back and tried to massage the pain away, but nothing was working. He tried offering Arianna some comfort, but he was in too much pain to be able to touch her or say anything. She sniffled and ran over to him, wrapping her arms around his leg desperately. "Dadaa!" She cried, squishing her face into his pants and dislodging the purple bow in her curly hair.

More desperate than before for the pain to pass, Rhodey sucked in several deep breaths and forced himself to stand upright again, the stabs of pain enough to bring tears to his eyes. He tried to ignore it and reached for Arianna after a few seconds, but leaning over put him right back in his painful position and both hands went back to his lumbar.

Wanda came in quickly, her eyes scanning the room - she must have heard the distressed cries from Arianna - and she scooped the young girl up. "You have to get that checked out, you're getting worse," she said worriedly, trying to hold onto their daughter, who kept reaching for him.

He nodded jerkingly, breathing deeply until finally the agony began to recede. He massaged the offending muscles until all that was left was the usual ache. "I… I know." He let out a relieved sigh and slowly straightened back up, stepping closer to Wanda and Arianna when the little girl continued squirming and launching herself in his direction. "I'm okay now, baby girl. I'm sorry I scared you." He murmured against her forehead.

"Daddee," Ari replied tearfully, wrapping her arms around his neck. Rhodey looked to Wanda, who was bearing the brunt of their daughter's weight - he didn't want to aggravate his back again.

Wanda sighed. "There's gotta be something they can do," she stated, before adding, "soon."

He bit the inside of his cheek. "I'm not sure anybody can come up with any way to fix it… except Tony." He really wished he hadn't added that last part, because he didn't want her to insist he talk to Tony about it - his best friend had already done so much for him in terms of fixing up his back, and Tony also had a newly-deaf son that he needed to spend his time with. Rhodey would feel unbearably guilty if he stole Tony from his family even for a few hours just to complain.

"Tony is great, but he's not the only genius in the world - you need a _doctor_ ," Wanda reiterated. "I'll move the rest of your boxes, you lay down and rest."

Rhodey wanted to argue, but the aches in his back made him reconsider. Nodding gratefully, he hobbled over to the closest soft surface - the bed - and promptly passed out on top of it.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter, it's really just catching up with some of our favourite characters!**

 **Just realised there is no Romanogers, oopsie... I'll remedy that for next time, I promise.**

 **Good night, I will definitely be asleep before anybody even reads this!**


	30. Comparison's hurt

**Author's Note:**

 **Hello! Sorry about the wait... time has been flying this December! Thank you to** **Nowmyworldisperfect, DarylDixon'sLover, TheJollyRoger, NowYouAvengeHarryPotter who reviewed! My apologies as I'm pretty sure I haven't replied! But, I've read them all at least three times!**

 **Well, best not babble!**

* * *

Steve was leaning against his desk, talking to about eight 'advisers'. There was a lot of things to consider and it wasn't just about running S.H.I.E.L.D, but the media and how to 'come out' to the world. He took a deep breath as he was presented with some more paperwork.

"Do you have time for me, Director?" Asked a familiar voice.

"Coulson! Of course. Can you give us a minute, please," he instantly said to the eight advisers, who left slowly. He caught a glimpse at the time and realised that his scheduled appointment with Coulson was supposed to have started an hour ago. "How are you?"

"Good. Why did you call us back?" Coulson asked him, straight to the point - that was an indication that he wasn't happy about it.

Steve took a breath; Coulson and a few select team members had been on a mission to apprehend a previous agent of S.H.I.E.L.D, but had since left. Even though they still wanted to bring her in, it was a lot of resources into finding one person who had calmed down and wasn't robbing banks right now. Sure, if they hear word of her somewhere, they could send a team, but, having a permanent team on the hunt for her - whilst occasionally taking other missions - wasn't productive. Also, Steve was pretty sure Coulson didn't want to catch his old friend, Daisy Johnson. "I'm officially taking you off the Quake case," he informed his old friend.

A look of betrayal and anger flashed across his face. "What? You can't do that! I swear, we are _this_ close to finding S-Daisy!" He explained.

"She knows you and your protocol," Steve started to explain. This was difficult; Coulson had been one of the strongest advocates into getting him this job, and he was the now ex-director. It felt almost wrong to tell him what to do. But, with everything Coulson was able to do, he would be much more useful in other places. "She was very good at being an agent, and knows how to escape capture. One day we'll run into each other again, but until then, I need you to do other things." That seemed to have turned Coulson, but it didn't hurt to add, "you're one of the only people here I truly _know_ , Phil. Although… I did think you were dead." He didn't add how that was still some shocking news to learn.

Coulson nodded in agreement. "It was a shock for a lot of people," he commented. "What did you need me to do?"

 _Okay, Steve, you can do this_. "Help me out? I am _much_ better in the field and don't know what I'm doing here."

It wasn't long until they both settled and became more relaxed as Coulson started to help Steve understand where he needed to put his foot down, what could be ignored, and general things he needed to know. He felt more confident than ever that he could actually _do_ this job - he just needed to make sure Coulson was happy, too. He needed to make sure that he didn't enlist Coulson too much - the man had chosen to step down as Director; he wasn't then going to make him do the work for it without the title.

Unfortunately, they were interrupted after an hour, but it was enough for Steve to finish the conversation quickly and gain the confidence to declare himself busy for 'personal reasons'. And that meant going home to his beautiful Natasha and children.

* * *

Steve was all too glad to enjoy dinner with his family that night. The chicken Natasha had thrown together was delicious, the girls were all in high spirits, and, since dinner was rather late that night, they could watch the gorgeous sunset through the sliding glass doors. In fact, the fading light literally made everything rosy and overall lighter and happier. It was one of those moments that just seemed perfect in every way, and he wished it could last forever.

"-and then Melly chased him all over the playground and made him pinky promise to never pick on Lee again! It was _awesome_!" Selina exclaimed, making him chuckle.

"Melly sounds like a wonderfully headstrong young lady." He commented, taking a sip of his water.

Natasha smiled. "I like her," she decided.

Selina nodded eagerly. "I do too! I wanna be like her when _I'm_ in second grade!" She declared.

Steve put on a mock-hurt face. "I thought you wanted to be just like _me_!" He exclaimed.

Chloe chose that moment to butt in with a cheeky, "Sure, when she's ninety she'll be just like you!"

"I'm not that… old…" Steve trailed off with a small sulk before dissolving into chuckles. "You girls are getting a little too sassy for my liking…" He teased.

"I like it, it builds character," Natasha agreed with a nonchalant shrug and finished off her green beans.

"You sound like my dad when I didn't want to chop firewood," Steve replied, assuming a deep, exaggerated voice. "'Don't argue with me, laddy! You chop that firewood and build some character!'"

Selina stared at him. " _You_ have a daddy? But you _are_ a daddy!" She seemed shocked at the idea.

Chloe raised a brow. "What did you think grandparents were?"

Selina blushed a little and took a small bite of chicken. "I d'no…" She mumbled.

"Technically… you don't have any grandparents - seeing as neither of us have parents who are still living," Natasha helpfully pointed out.

"Wait- your mommies and daddies are… dead?" Selina seemed horrified by this, eyes getting watery. "Aren't you sad all the time?"

Natasha took a discrete sigh of 'oops'. "No. I never really knew my parents. Steve?"

He blinked owlishly, unsure of how to properly answer that. Finally he settled on, "Well, in a way, yes, I'm sad a lot. But when someone you love dies, you learn to live without them and you move on. So I'm still sad about it, but it doesn't distract me from doing the things I need to do and from being happy."

"... My parents died when I was eight." Chloe said carefully, seeming unsure of what exactly to share. "Like Steve said, I miss them, but it doesn't hurt very much anymore, 'cause I know they're in a better place now."

Selina nodded solemnly before turning her attention to her plate. "I don't miss my daddy," she eventually admitted. "I don't know him good, but I don't want to."

Chloe reached over and rubbed her sister's shoulder comfortingly, expression sympathetic. "That's completely fine, Selly."

"You don't have to ever see him, if you don't want to," Natasha assured her, brushing her hair out of her face.

It had been a while since Steve had given Selina's biological father any thought, but now he was reminded of the monster that murdered her mother when his daughter was only months old. He hoped Selina never did see him again.

The girl in question shrugged, but noticeably leant into Natasha's touch. "I… I don't want to." There was a hesitance in her words that Steve knew came with her natural curiosity as to who her father was, what he looked like and what he was like in general, but she seemed genuine in her assertion that she didn't want to meet him. Steve allowed himself to feel some relief at that.

"Then you don't have to. He's a bad man, and you deserve much better people in your life than him," Steve reassured.

"There's always time to reconsider, but it's all completely up to you," Natasha added as she started to clear up the mostly empty and now forgotten dinner plates. "Chloe, can you help me with the plates?"

The teen nodded and picked up the few that Natasha didn't get and followed her into the kitchen. Natasha seemed to initiate a conversation which kept them from returning immediately.

Steve looked at Selina, who was sitting awkwardly in her seat, not making eye contact. He suddenly felt guilty for bringing up the subject of fathers at all - he hated seeing her this subdued. Sighing, he went around the table and scooped her up into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he carried her to the living room. "C'mon, kiddo, let's watch a movie." He suggested. Selina made a small squeak of delight.

"Can it be a princess movie?"

He chuckled. "Whatever you want, my lady."

* * *

The girls were asleep peacefully in their beds, and Steve and Natasha had just finished… not so peacefully sleeping in their bed. She was glad he was back for longer than five minutes and was able to give the girls - and then her - all of his attention. Natasha didn't risk asking him how it work was going; she'd visit him at some point and gather all of the information she needed. Until then, though, it was time to just enjoy the shortened time they had together - why did she ever think it was a good idea to make him take such a time-consuming job?

He sighed in contentment and pulled her closer against his side, his arm wrapped around her shoulders. "I love you," he said evenly; he was always much too affectionate.

"I know," Natasha replied softly as she rolled onto her side to lean on him more comfortably, before continuing with, "I love you, too."

Steve smiled down at her, pressing a kiss to her forehead. They were quiet for a few minutes before he said casually, "Bucky told me this morning that he proposed."

Natasha let out a chuckle. "I know, Maria told me… before she accepted."

He made a small happy sound. "I figured she would - those two are just too perfect for each other." He chuckled a little and his thumb idly rubbed her upper arm.

"Are they?" Natasha questioned. Sure, both of them were great and they made a cute couple, but enough to receive the classification of being perfect? She had to disagree. The only perfect couple she knew was Clint and Laura.

"Well, as close to perfect as I've ever seen," he replied. "They balance each other out." He pulled her just a little bit closer to him, although he didn't seem to know he was doing it.

Natasha decided to just nod along; she didn't have any evidence to dispute or contribute to the statement. "If you say so, Steve," she said, hoping it didn't sound condescending.

He looked down at her with a raised brow. "What's wrong? You seem distant all of a sudden."

"Nope, I'm here, just glad to have you all to myself," Natasha replied, affectionately rubbing a hand over his chest and smiling up at him.

It was a smile Steve returned easily, and he kissed her again. "Having time just for us is the highlight of my day."

Natasha rested her head back on his chest and closed her eyes, just blissfully happy for now. Before she knew it, she felt herself drifting off.

* * *

Chloe sighed as she trudged into the girl's locker room, ready to change out of her sweaty gym clothes and rinse off her face. PE had been especially hard today, with the gym teacher having the whole class run four laps before going through a series of exercise reps and then ending the class with a game of dodgeball. All of the girls in the locker room were plastered with sweat and incredibly vocal with their thoughts on this.

"Coach is trying to kill us." Was the most common explanation, and it was always met with tired grumbles of agreement. Chloe groaned along with the others as she weakly pulled her shirt over her head and reapplied her deodorant, wishing she had time to shower. She hated feeling sweaty. She reached into her locker and felt around for her clean shirt, but it wasn't there. Confused, she stood up and glanced around the room.

"Anyone see my shirt? It's purple." She asked the ten girls in the locker section. Most of them graciously made an effort at glancing around before shaking their heads, pulling on their own clean clothes with lethargic movements.

Clad only in her jeans and bra, Chloe wandered over to the bathroom area to see if she'd left her shirt on the counter or something. It wasn't that uncommon for clothes to be misplaced in a locker room full of over twenty other girls.

Apparently Anne was having a similar problem, as she was curled around her bare stomach self-consciously, searching underneath the counters. Carly was standing behind her friend, rolling her eyes as Anne went to painstaking lengths to ensure no one caught a glimpse of her stomach. "Anne, c'mon. You'll fall on your face crouched over like that and you won't be able to catch yourself." Anne glared at her friend over her shoulder.

"I don't want anyone looking, okay? Nobody wants to see me, anyway." Carly's eyebrow climbed to her hairline and Chloe made a conscious effort not to get in the middle of their little debate, peering into each empty bathroom stall for her missing shirt.

"Girl, stand up and let's go look in the locker area." Carly instructed impatiently, pulling Anne to her feet. Anne squeaked and remained hunched over, arms wrapped around herself.

"Stop it! I don't want anyone seeing me!" Anne protested.

Chloe emerged from the last stall and sighed in frustration when she was still shirtless. Where the heck had it gone? She couldn't go to her next class in her sweaty, smelly gym shirt, and besides, she really liked her purple shirt. "Have you two seen my shirt? Purple, short sleeves…" She trailed off, suddenly feeling self-conscious herself as both girls' gazes locked onto her.

Carly answered when Anne did not. "Nope. Sorry." Chloe sighed yet again and thanked them, heading around the corner to search the shower area. At this point, she was working off of the assumption that someone was messing with her, so she had to look in all the unlikely places.

Still, as she searched, she could still hear Carly and Anne's hushed conversation.

"Why are you being such a prude?" Carly asked in a rather loud whisper.

Anne made an embarrassed noise. "Because I'm _fat_ , okay? I don't want people to judge me!"

There was a small silence as Carly apparently needed to process this information. Chloe was rather shocked as well- Anne was so thin that her ribs were clearly visible, and there was much speculation that she suffered from an eating disorder. She must have, if she thought she looked fat. She looked to weigh less than ninety pounds!

Chloe almost went back in there to refute Anne's claims, but then Trinity approached her, purple shirt in hand. "This yours?" She asked with a smile. Chloe sagged in relief and nodded, taking the shirt and slipping it on.

"Yes! Thanks. Where was it?"

A shrug. "In one of the empty lockers next to yours. You must have put it in there on accident." Chloe groaned. She hadn't thought to search the empty lockers! She kept forgetting that the ones around her own were unclaimed.

Trinity giggled and Chloe was about to reply, but Carly's assertive voice made them both pause and listen silently.

"Anne, so help me, you do _not_ get to say that. You're skinny! You need to _gain_ weight, for Pete's sake!" There was worry in her voice that told Chloe that Carly was also starting to suspect Anne had a serious problem. She sounded desperate. "You're not fat, not at all!"

Anne's reply was defensive and shaky. "Yes I am! My stomach is _huge_ and my thighs are too!" She sounded like a little kid. It was rather pitiful.

Chloe and Trinity exchanged a look of concern, both silently asking if they should step in and offer some support.

Carly let out a shaky breath and lowered her voice, although the two girls could still hear her. "Anne, listen. You're tiny. You're smaller than all of our classmates. They wouldn't judge you."

"But-!"

"You're not fat! No, no… I mean, you're smaller than Chloe! That's something, right?" Because Carly was only slightly bigger than Anne, apparently that meant that Chloe was now supposed to be the contrast. Chloe knew she shouldn't have taken the desperate comment so seriously, but she couldn't help the pang of hurt that went through her. ' _That's something?' What does that mean? Do they think_ I'm _fat?_ She wasn't particularly self-conscious about her weight, as it had never been a problem and she'd never been criticised for it, but maybe that was also why this hurt so much?

Just because apparently life liked rubbing salt in her wounds, Chloe then heard a sniffle and a hesitant, "I… I guess so. And I'm taller than her, too…" Anne let out a watery chuckle and took a deep breath. "Thanks. I think I'm feeling better now."

Tears prickling in her eyes, and ignoring Trinity's shocked look, Chloe stormed into the locker area, grabbed her backpack and left the locker room.

* * *

The last class of the day was, thankfully, a study period, so Chloe was able to read and take her mind off of things for a bit before heading out to the car where Natasha would be waiting to pick them up. Chloe was determined to be strong and not show how much Carly's little comment had really stuck with her. It was ridiculous that it was hurting her so much! She was stronger than this! Her family would never take her seriously if something so offhanded and small was all it took to send her into a tizzy.

She met up with Selina halfway to the car and they both slid into the backseat. As usual, Natasha greeted them warmly and asked about their day.

"My day was great! We watched a video about dinosaurs and we got to eat dinosaur cookies!" Selina exclaimed, brandishing a bag of dinosaur-shaped leftovers.

"That's great!" Natasha said with a smile, checking both of their seat belts before driving off. "How about you, Chloe?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, it was fine," Chloe answered with as much enthusiasm as she could muster - her thoughts had been back in that locker room, though, so there wasn't much enthusiasm to be shown.

"Okay. We're heading straight home today; anything either or you wanted to do?" Natasha asked.

Chloe shrugged halfheartedly and let Selina take over.

"Oh! We could make cookies, or watch a movie, or play tag!" While Selina chattered on and on about activities, Chloe kept her gaze out the window and tried to think of pleasant things.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **This'll be the last update before Christmas, but I'll try to remember to get another one before the end of year!**

 **For those who celebrate! MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

 **Leave a review as a little pressie for me?**


	31. Can I use the gym?

**Author's Note:**

 **Hello, all. Has anybody told you how amazing you are today? Because you are!**

 **Hope you all had an amazing Christmas**

 **Thank you to five very special amazing individuals who left a review on the last chapter: DarylDixon'sLover; Sportsfan64; Jhutch10; Hofherrp; Nowmyworldisperfect.**

* * *

Chloe sighed as she closed her biology book and checked her phone - another concerned text from Trinity. Frustrated, she didn't bother replying - she'd already insisted four times that she was fine! - and instead went downstairs to get a snack. Dinner wasn't for another hour and a half, so she was pretty sure Natasha wouldn't mind.

She had just poured some crackers into a small bowl when Natasha climbed up the stairs from the basement, clad in the sweatpants and sports bra that made up her usual workout outfit. Chloe looked over her adoptive mother with a tiny pang of envy in her chest; Natasha was gorgeous and perfectly proportioned. How did she keep herself in such good shape? Maybe…

"Natasha?" She asked hesitantly, nibbling on a cracker.

"Yes?" Natasha asked, looking up at her as she took a gulp of water.

Chloe bit her lip before finding her voice again and asking, "Can I use the basement, too? To work out?"

Natasha placed her water bottle down and looked at her curiously. "Sure. Not alone, though; you're still a smidge too young - what did you want to do?"

She shrugged, trying to seem nonchalant. "Just… get in shape. Lose some weight, maybe." Crap! That had been too much. Chloe wished she hadn't said it immediately after it left her mouth.

"Well, you definitely don't need to lose weight - you're beautiful just the way you are. But we can do some workouts to increase your endurance or flexibility." She suggested.

Chloe bit her lip again. That wasn't what she wanted to do, though! And it's not like she knew the first thing about weight loss exercise routines, so she would need Natasha's guidance. She just had to be careful, or she'd make Natasha more worried than she needed to be. "Well, I've gotten over my target weight recently and I'd really like to fix it." She said, hoping it wasn't obvious she was lying through her teeth.

"Target weight?" Natasha questioned. "What is it?"

"Uh…" How much _did_ she weigh, actually? It had been a while since Chloe had checked. "One-thirty?" It came out more of a question than a statement, and she inwardly cursed.

Natasha nodded. "Ahh, well, you're under that then," she said, looking at her up and down. "If that's your ideal weight, you'll have to gain about ten pounds - but we can weigh you if you'd like?" She said, a knowing look on her face.

Chloe felt herself blushing as she realised her error. "Oh, uh… I meant to say my target is… one hundred." She tried to amend, before realising that that was even worse than the reality behind her reasoning. "No, uh, I mean…"

"No," Natasha stated. "What's going on, Chloe?"

For a few more moments, Chloe tried stumbling around a way to try and fix the conversation without giving herself away, but ultimately she could come up with nothing and ended up hanging her head in defeat. "I just want… I don't know." She said quietly, frustrated with herself, with Natasha, with Carly and Anne, with Trinity and her concern… She was just tired of it all right now.

Natasha nodded. "Alright. Let's go to the basement," she said, opening the door and indicating for Chloe to lead the way.

Confused, Chloe looked up and raised a brow. "Wait… you'll let me?"

Natasha didn't reply; she simply indicated more firmly for Chloe to lead the way.

After waiting another minute in confusion, Chloe finally followed directions and led the way down the stairs into the main part of the basement. At the foot of the stairs, she turned to look back at Natasha questioningly.

"What do you see?" Natasha questioned, giving a few moments of silence as Chloe looked around the room. "We have two multi-purpose weight machines, a stack of weights, punching bag hung up, spare punching bags, large matted area, couch, bars, dummies." She listed. "What do all of these things have in common?"

Chloe furrowed her brows, looking at the equipment. "Uh… they're all used for workouts?"

"What kind of workouts?"

"Um… Strength?"

Natasha nodded. "It is all for building an individual up and maintaining their weight - there's nothing in here to help anybody lose weight, as neither your father or I have ever wanted to - in fact, both of us know what it's like to be underweight, starving, wishing we weren't. Both for different reasons." She informed her. "Come and stand on the scales," she instructed.

Chloe tried to fight back a surge of nervousness as she followed her mother to the scale. Sighing, she stepped onto the machine and silently read the number that appeared on the small screen. One hundred and twenty-two pounds. She didn't say anything, shame welling up inside of her. She was so stupid! She'd made such a fool of herself.

"You are beautiful and healthy, Chloe. 122 is healthy for your height - in fact, if you were just three inches taller, you'd be underweight," Natasha pointed out, tugging Chloe gently to turn her to face her. "Can you tell me what's going on now?"

She let out a long breath that quickly got shaky as tears welled up in her eyes. "I… I shouldn't be upset about it!" She exclaimed, swiping a hand over her eyes and going to sink onto the couch. "I just… it's stupid, and I should be… I should be tougher, like you, and…" The tears came faster and were harder to control, and soon her face was coated in them and her shoulders were shaking.

Natasha quickly guided her to the couch to sit down. "You can be upset over whatever you like. I get upset over things; I just have a very violent way of dealing with it… which I don't want you to copy. So cry it out and tell me what's going on."

Chloe shook her head, although it wasn't a disagreement. She just shook her head. She pursed her lips when they started trembling and once again she wished she was tougher. "This… this girl at school… Carly… She- she said I was… but she _didn't_! She didn't mean it like that, so why does it _hurt_?" The pressure building behind her face grew as she tried to stop crying and ultimately failed.

Natasha was quiet for a very long time before replying. "I don't know, it just does. What did Carly say?"

"She…" Chloe paused for a moment, wiped her face off again, and took a moment to try and regain some composure. "She said I was fat." But that was a lie, because that wasn't how Carly had meant it, but still, a big part of Chloe was insisting that that was exactly what Carly had meant.

"Do you think that you're fat?" Natasha inquired.

"Y- I mean, no… but I don't know! Am I? Why would she say it if I wasn't?" Chloe blubbered, sniffling and ashamed that she was being so petty and pathetic.

"People say a lot of things that they don't mean, and for many different reasons. Why did she tell you that you were fat?" Natasha asked.

Chloe felt it when her face reddened. "She didn't… _tell_ me I was fat… I mean, she didn't even say the word fat… I… I overheard her in the locker room. Anne was… she was saying she was fat, and Carly was telling her that at least she's smaller than me…" The description of the incident that had caused all of this emotional distress was enough to make a new batch of tears flow down her face. "It's stupid that I can't handle such a little comment!"

A tissue appeared in Natasha's hand as she wiped Chloe's tears away. "It's not stupid at all, it's very normal. I promise you. That would upset me, too. I mean, we're practically the same size - although I'm shorter," Natasha said and pulled a face. "A lot shorter than you."

The odd look on Natasha's face made Chloe laugh - she couldn't help it. She sniffled again and tried to stay in control of her tears this time. "I just… don't like my weight being talked about… I guess. I feel like everyone is secretly thinking I'm fat." She admitted, wringing her fingers. "I keep trying to just let it go, but it keeps coming back and it still hurts."

"How can I help you?"

She sighed, wiping at her eyes with her arm again. "I don't know…" Well, she really wanted a hug right then. She just… wasn't sure how that would go over. Except… why couldn't she ask for a hug from her mother? She was sure Natasha wouldn't react badly; she'd adopted her, for Pete's sake! Still sniffling and trying to keep it together, Chloe slowly added, "Well… Can I have a hug?" Her voice came out small and vulnerable, more so than she'd thought she was capable of.

Natasha smiled. "Of course! Come here," she replied, sitting up a little straighter and pulling her into a warm and secure hug.

Chloe instantly melted into the embrace, cherishing the feeling of a mother's hug that she'd only experienced a few times in her whole life. The rush of joy and sadness that the feeling brought had her crying all over again, clinging to her mother for dear life and so, so thankful that she was there. "Thank you," she whispered.

"No need to thank me, I've been looking for a reason to give you a long hug for awhile," Natasha replied softly. "You know, I could always kill her for you, if you wanted."

Chloe let out a small chuckle at that and finally, although reluctantly, pulled away. "I hope you know that you're the best mother I could ever have gotten." She said genuinely, if not a bit shyly. But then had to add, "but don't kill her, or anything."

"I won't, this time. Just give me one more quick hug," Natasha said, pulling her back for a shorter hug. "You can always come to me, okay? Even if it seems silly, I'm here for you."

Well, of course, that just opened the floodgates again. Letting out a little sob, Chloe eagerly returned the embrace, smiling through her tears as she held onto her mother.

* * *

Natasha was resting, not really sleeping, in her bed, which she was currently sharing with her seven-year-old daughter who'd had a nightmare. She would have willingly hunted down her teacher who caused the nightmare - seriously, from what Selina described - yellow spotted lizards and being stuck in a hole - she couldn't imagine why Mrs. Lannia thought it was a good idea to read seven-year-olds _that_ book.

Her senses perked up immediately as she heard a car heading in their direction. With silent movements she grabbed her sniper rifle and aimed it - but, seeing through the scope that it was just Steve, she placed it back in its secure spot and laid back down.

It took another five minutes before he ventured up the stairs.

He poked his head into the bedroom and whispered upon noticing Selina, "Did I wake her?"

"No, she's flat out. Want to carry her back to her room?" Natasha suggested as she looked at him, taking in his appearance - he actually looked tired.

Steve shrugged. "Alright," he agreed, creeping in stealthily and scooping the sleeping child into his arms. He carried the little girl back to her room and was gone for a minute before returning, scrubbing at his face tiredly. "Ugh, today was a crazy day. I could just sleep until next week," he informed her, his voice still low to prevent disturbing the children.

"Lay down first - then you can pass out," Natasha replied before standing up on the bed and pulling off his jumper, tossing it into the hamper.

Steve needed no further prompting and dropped down onto the bed on his back. He only laid there for a second before taking off his jeans and looking at her. "Why do people automatically keep secrets from the Director?"

Natasha chuckled and pulled the covers over him, and then herself when she was settled. "It's the nature of things - you are the one who could shut anything down."

He nodded in agreement to that. "I've already had to do that," he admitted, running a hand over his face. "To Coulson, no less."

That shocked Natasha a bit; she knew he wasn't dead - after the fact, a few months after, too - but hadn't had a reason to get back in contact with him. Maybe he should have. "What was it about?"

"The same thing he's lying to me about - Daisy Johnson. You've heard of her as Quake," he informed her. He stifled a yawn. "Can't say I blame him, though."

They only talked for a few more minutes of talking before they decided to call it a night. The thought of her old colleague filled her mind - maybe she should go to the base with Steve at some point and see what it's all about. But, that could wait until another day. "Night."

"Good night, love you," he replied sleepily.

"You too," her soft reply came seconds later before they both went to sleep simultaneously.

* * *

Chloe let out a content sigh as they strolled slowly down a pleasant path in the park, the trees above offering them peaceful shade. "What a gorgeous day," she said blissfully, turning to glance at Peter beside her. "It actually feels like summer is coming, now."

"The days are already longer, the nights are shorter," Peter commented with a content smile. "I actually feel like I'm getting more sleep."

She smirked, sticking her elbow out a bit and giving his arm a nudge. "Good - you always seem like you're running on fumes," she teased; although it wasn't a lie. He always seemed fairly tired underneath his constant eager attitude. She was glad that he was getting more rest.

He let out a small chuckle, dropping his head in a mixture of embarrassment at her words and an attempt to hide his slightly reddened cheeks. "As long as I can keep on running," he replied vaguely.

Chloe cocked an eyebrow. "While we're on the topic, what _do_ you spend every night doing? You've got permanent bags under your eyes - you're not leading a double life, are you?" She teased once more, wondering if Steve and Natasha had ever lived a life like that early on as heroes.

"I don't have bags _all_ the time," Peter defended lightly, with another chuckle. "And you know me, you can get some of the most magnificent photographs at night," he told her with a high level of passion filling his voice as he pulled out his phone to show her a few shots. She had seen some of his he took on his camera, but only a few.

"Woah - that's an awesome one!" She complimented, staring at a beautiful shot of a full moon over a busy city. "How'd you even get this angle? That's amazing!"

Peter glanced at the image and threw her a mischievous look. "I have a secret life," he paused dramatically, "of going up onto roofs when I'm not allowed. Nothing should stop art or the expression of one's passions."

She smiled up at him and laughed. "I knew you were keeping something from me!" She declared. "Are you an adrenaline junkie as well? I can't imagine climbing roofs unallowed is safe."

He suddenly stopped with a massive grin on his face and looked around, taking her hand, he began to lead her in a different direction. "Come on, one view from up there," he pointed to one of the lower buildings, "and you'll love it too."

Her first reaction was fear, her heart skipping a beat in nervousness. Climb onto the roof of some random building? No way!

But… he sounded so excited about it. And she was curious. She trusted him enough to know he wouldn't put her in danger, and so she decided she would step out of her comfort zone just a little. "Uh… okay," she agreed, picking up her pace to walk beside him again.

"Don't worry, we won't be arrested even if we're caught, anyway," he said to reassure her before letting go off her hand. He took a breath before jumping up and just missing the ladder, but instantly pulled it down the second time. "After you?"

Chloe nodded and cautiously stepped onto the ladder before starting to ascend, clinging just a little tighter to the rungs when Peter got on behind her, making the ladder shake a little. She wondered if he'd offered for her to go first out of politeness, safety reasons, or, as a small, annoying voice in the back of her head insisted, for the… view. Whatever the case, she was glad when she reached the top of the ladder and climbed onto the solid rooftop, turning and holding out a hand for Peter to take as he reached the top of the ladder. "Is it just me or is the air thinner up here?" She joked.

Peter laughed at her joke as he took her hand, even though it was clear he didn't need the help. "Yeah, I must be using only 50% of my oxygen the air is so thin," he played along.

She pulled lightly and helped him up onto the rooftop, sighing in relief. They were up now. She hadn't fallen off the ladder and broken her back. And now she could finally see what was so great about the view. "C'mon, I wanna see the park," she urged, not letting go of his hand and pulling him toward the edge of the roof.

He easily went with her. "What do you think?" he asked as the park came into view.

Chloe didn't reply at first, eagerly studying the landscape before them. She could see the entire park from up here! She watched children laughing and playing, she saw old men fishing from the nearby docks, she saw joggers and people walking their dogs. It was beautiful. "This is… amazing…" She said in awe, her hand tightening around his. _Wait.., what?_ Crap, she was still holding his hand! She felt her face heating up exponentially but couldn't find it in herself to pull away. He didn't seem to mind, and she rather enjoyed it. As she looked at him, she saw his phone pointed straight at her.

"Hope you don't mind, but your expression was perfect," Peter told her, slipping his phone away. "What do you like to do, when you're not letting others convince you to climb onto roofs?" he teased whilst asking a question.

She shrugged, turning to look once more at the gorgeous view. "Well… I love to read, and I like baking sometimes... And playing with Selly, of course. Then there's the time I spend with you," she added with a smile, glad that her blushing wasn't very obvious.

"And hanging out with your superhero parents, too, I can imagine," he teased her. "What's it like having a little sister?"

Chloe laughed. "Crazy, mostly. I love the kid to death, but she's definitely a handful!" She turned to look at him quizzically. "What's it like being an only child?" She knew what it felt like in a general sense, but she'd never lived in a family setting without siblings since her parents died. She'd forgotten a lot of what normal life had been like before foster care.

"It's cool. I spend a lot of time with my Aunt, which is nice. I think if I had a sibling, I wouldn't pay as much attention to my aunt because siblings are usually closer in age with more in common. I think…" he shrugged. "I like making sure my Aunt gets attention… does that make sense." He paused and seemed to change the conversation. "I get my own room too, there are only two rooms, so I'd have to share if I had a sibling," Peter added.

Well, she certainly didn't have that problem. "It was kind of weird, suddenly having a sister, but Selly certainly knows how to endear herself to you, and now I think I'm just as clingy to her as she is to me!" Chloe said with a chuckle. "My friends are always annoyed with their little siblings, and I guess I'm supposed to be to fit the stereotype, but she's just not very annoying, I guess."

Peter shrugged, he was obviously out of his depth in this conversation. "Looks like your parents are good at choosing kids then," he said, semi-awkwardly.

She chuckled; he got so adorably dorky sometimes. "So, what are your plans for the summer?" She asked, changing the subject for him.

"My Aunt is finally letting me get a job! Going to work for a pizza delivery company to earn some extra money," Peter said with pure excitement. "How about you?"

"I'm taking an internship of sorts at Stark Tower," she replied happily.

Peter's face softened. "Oh, how is Howie doing?"

She sobered as well, although she still remained cheerful. "Last I heard, Tony made him some sort of cochlear implants to help him hear again."

"That's good," he commented. "And congratulations to you! An internship there is incredible!" He said, putting as much enthusiasm into it as he could.

"Thanks!" She replied happily, flashing him a wide smile. "I'm hoping to pick up some life skills - although maybe being around Tony Stark isn't the best way to do that…" she joked.

Peter chuckled and went quiet for a few moments, seemingly at a loss of what to say, but eventually did reply. "You won't be working all the time though, right? You'll still have time to hang out?"

Her heart melted just the teeniest bit and she decided to act a bit on instinct and loop her arm through his. "Of course - what's the point of dating if we don't ever see each other? Hmm?" She asked lightly.

"Just checking, we live pretty far away from each other," he reminded her logically. "Maybe I could come to yours at some point."

"Sure!" She agreed with another smile, leaning her head on his shoulder and looking down at the park again. She was really starting to like being on the rooftops.

* * *

"No, Coop, no. _Bird_. Like this." Laura sighed in the slightest bit of frustration and repeated the sign for 'bird', glad to note that at least Lila was getting it.

Cooper puffed up indignantly. "I already know all the signs, Mom!"

She raised a brow. "And yet you can't show me _bird_." Her oldest child blushed a little and she instructed him to do the sign again.

They were getting ready to go and visit the Starks at the tower for a week after a request from Laura that they get out of the farmhouse for a while; this also gave her the chance to help Pepper redecorate Howie's room and spend some more time with the baby himself. Even though Howard could basically hear again thanks to his father's technology, Laura still insisted that her children brush up on their long-unused sign language skills to help in teaching Howie through exposure- after all, if his hearing aid ever got damaged, he would need another way to communicate.

"Mommy, what's the sign for pickles?" Lila asked eagerly. Laura raised a brow and showed it to her.

"Why do you need to know? Do you want to talk to Howie about pickles?" Lila giggled and shrugged in reply.

Cooper finally showed the correct sign for 'bird', looking incredibly proud of himself.

...Until the next word, dog, stumped him again.

Thankfully, Clint walked in just before Coop looked ready to quit in a rage. His dad seemed to teach sign-language to Cooper a lot better than she could.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **Did you all like the cosy family moments, relationships too. Or did any of you want some intense tension, falling outs, fights, etc... let me know!**

 **Happy New Year!**


	32. School Trouble

**Author's Note:**

 **First posting of 2017! I am very excited! Violet and I seemed to start the new years with a very emotional chapter - who wants happy and fluffy all the time?**

 **Shout out to the lovely reviews of the previous chapter: quarterbacksnk (I'm working on those little ideas! Thanks!); Jhutch10 (Yes, at some point, Chloe will find out that Peter is Spidey - just don't know when!); NowYouAvengeHarryPotter (I'm glad I was able to make it relatable! And yes, it's definitely in the future!); Hofherrp (I'm really glad! Thanks for your review! :D); Nowmyworldisperfect (I feel challenged to up the emotion to make you cry, hehe!).**

* * *

Laura adjusted Lila's shirt again before they arrived at the Starks' for the weekend. Somehow, her daughter was the one who managed to look like she just threw her clothes on two seconds ago, even if she had been dressed for hours - she got that from her father. "Remember to be on your best behaviour," she reminded her two sweethearts; Nate was still too young to care about behaving or not, even though he seemed to pick up on when he should be quiet and when he could scream his head off.

"There you are," Clint greeted them barely a second after they arrived. He instantly embraced the two older children before taking Nate out of her arms. "Did you have a good trip? Sorry, I wasn't able to pick you up, I literally just got here myself."

"That's fine, Clint. The kids are just excited to get out of the farmhouse for a while," Laura admitted. Even though the two adults didn't exchange any words, she knew her husband was thinking about whether or not they made the right decision to keep their children in hiding - there were rumours out now about 'Hawkeye' having children, but nothing had been confirmed. You let a secret out to a few people and it spreads; there's nothing they could do about it. They'd had a few debates, only one or two of them heated, about what to do for the children's futures. It was hard to determine what was right.

They all went in, with Lila eager to use her sign language as much as possible, though Cooper was actively trying to avoid it. "Thank you for having us, Mr. Stark."

"Oh, call me Tony," he replied with a flirtatious smirk - good to know he hadn't changed.

"Thanks, Tony," Laura replied with a near chuckle in her voice. She could already tell that this was going to be a fun and positive trip.

* * *

Selina was extremely excited that they were watching a movie in class because Mrs. Lannia always picked the best movies! Last time they watched a movie about a baby dinosaur. Selina also just loved watching movies in general.

She giggled happily when the teacher said they would be watching _Molly_ , a really new movie about a little girl who wants to win the science fair. Selina had wanted to see it in the theaters when it was out a few months ago, but none of the theaters nearby were showing it.

"Alright, kiddos, now your job this movie-time is to tally each time Molly uses a ruler." Mrs. Lannia explained as she flipped on the SMARTboard. Selina dutifully took out her tally pad and leafed to a new page, watching the movie carefully and trying not to get completely sucked in and end up forgetting her job. She would get an A+, just like she always did!

By the end of the movie - which was _awesome_! - Selina had a total of five… ten… fifteen times Molly had used her ruler! She eagerly turned in her paper with the rest of her classmates and then returned to her spot at the round table, sitting next to Melly and Barty, two of her newest friends. After she was done sorting through the stack of papers, Mrs. Lannia came over to sit in the biggest chair and addressed them all cheerfully.

"So, how did you like that movie, kiddos?" There was a round of cheers from all of the kids, and Selina made sure she was extra loud so the teacher could hear her over the others. Mrs. Lannia smiled at the response and waited until they'd settled down. "And did anybody have any questions about the movie?"

Selina didn't have any questions because she'd paid super good attention, and she didn't really care about the other questions her classmates had, so she sort of tuned them out and went through her own thoughts of how awesome the movie was. However, a few minutes later, Jo-Anne asked a question that had Selina focusing all of her attention on her immediately.

"Mrs. Lannia, what's 'adopted' mean?" She asked, in reference to the main character herself being adopted. Selina smiled to herself, an odd feeling of pride welling up inside as the rest of her classmates nodded in agreement with the question - not only was she the only one of them that knew what it meant, she was the only one that _was_ adopted! She felt like she wanted to even brag about it, but was more curious about what the teacher's answer would be.

Mrs. Lannia paused a little at the question, tucking a strand of graying hair behind her ear, but her smile didn't waver. "Well, when someone is adopted, it means that their birth parents - the parents that had them - couldn't take care of them anymore and so the baby is given to new parents who take care of them," she explained. Selina frowned a little in thought - but that hadn't been why _she_ was adopted!

Piper quickly added her own question. "Does that mean that the first mommy and daddy didn't love the baby?" She asked in confusion. Selina felt her heart drop just a little - she was sure her first mother loved her, but her first father… well, she would never be able to understand how he felt about her. She didn't really want to, either.

This time Mrs. Lannia did falter a little bit. "Uhm, well, no, no, not at all!" Selina swore she saw the teacher sneak a glance at her, seeming almost nervous. "No, the reason the parents give the baby away is because they love the baby so much that they don't want their baby to live in a bad situation where they don't have enough money or resources. It's not because they don't love the baby."

Selina felt sick - that wasn't true at all! "You're lying! That's not true!" She yelled, jumping up from her chair. Her face was heating up and she was crying, but she didn't care. She pointed an angry and accusing finger at the teacher, who looked shocked. "My daddy didn't love me! My parents didn't give me away because they- because they _loved_ me! You're _lying_!" She was screaming now, desperate for the teacher to _take it back_ , to tell the truth!

Mrs. Lannia stood up slowly, hands up in a calming gesture, while her classmates all openly stared at Selina. Her cheeks burned in embarrassment at the tantrum she was having, but she couldn't stop screaming. "Selina, honey, calm down," the teacher said gently, slowly getting closer to her. Selina didn't like that; didn't like that at all. She ran away from the table, going to hide in the playhouse in the corner. "Selina!"

"You're a liar!" Selina cried, wiping her face with her arm and crying harder. She wanted her mommy and daddy, her _real_ mommy and daddy, the ones that _did_ love her. She wanted them right now! "I want my mommy! I want my daddy!" She demanded, curling into a little ball in the corner of the playhouse so she was just out of the teacher's reach. She just could not stand the thought that people believed that _she_ was the one being thought of when she was taken from her family. Her father did _not_ love her, not one bit! And she _hated_ him! "Give me my parents!"

The teacher tried to convince her to come out of the house, but Selina wouldn't move until her mommy and daddy were there.

It felt like hours passed, and Selina had to go potty, and she was tired, but she never wanted to go back out there and face her classmates, and her teacher, and the thoughts of her terrible father… She just wanted to go home, she just wanted her parents!

And suddenly… they were there.

"She's been in that same spot for half an hour now," Mrs. Lannia was saying, and when had all of Selina's classmates left the room?

"What exactly did you say happened, again?" Her mom asked, sterner than she'd ever heard before - was she angry at Selina?

Mrs. Lannia suddenly sounded… nervous? "I was just explaining adoption to the other children - one of them asked about it - and when I said that parents put their babies up for adoption, it doesn't mean they don't love them, it means that they do love them but can't care for them. Selina called me a liar and had a bit of a meltdown."

Selina heard her daddy sigh. "I think I get it," he said, taking a few steps closer before ducking down to look in at her. "Hey, Selly." He said gently. Selina sniffled and peeked up at him, tears welling up in her eyes all over again.

"Maybe you shouldn't have lied to your whole class, then," her mom commented before also bending down. "Sel, did you want to come out?" She asked with a very soft voice.

Selina shook her head, ashamed. "No…" she whimpered, burying her face in her arms again. She'd behaved so badly over something so stupid! And she was still upset about it, even though it was stupid!

Her dad sighed. "Selina, honey… everything is okay," he comforted.

"No, it's not!" She exclaimed. "She _lied,_ and I look so dumb now! But she _lied_!"

"Selina Rogers, you do not look dumb. Yes, she lied, but that's only because she's uneducated and stupid - not you. Now, come out and behave like you know you should," her mom said firmly.

Selina sniffled, startled by her mommy's change of tone, but found that she'd much rather obey than continue to sulk in the playhouse. Fresh tears streaming down her face, she launched herself out of the structure and threw herself into the waiting arms of both of her parents. "He doesn't love me! She lied!" She insisted, burying her face in her mother's shoulder.

Her mom took over holding her completely. "We know," she commented. "We'll be taking Selina home right now, can we come back to talk everything through at a later date?" She asked the teacher - although it was obvious that her mom would be doing that regardless of the reply.

Mrs. Lannia quickly stuttered, "Yes, that's- that's fine."

Selina shuddered at how badly she'd messed up the class, hiding her face in embarrassment. Now her teacher would always look at her funny. And the rest of her classmates would, too!

"Thank you for calling us," her daddy chimed in, his tone polite.

She was carried out of the room, all the way to the car by her mom. With only a supportive smile - nothing else was needed - she let her mom strap her in. Although, was curious to what they were talking about outside the car when neither of her parents instantly got into the car with her. Their conversation went on for _ever_! But, finally, her dad walked off and her mom got into the car.

"Ready to go?"

Selina nodded, grabbing Mister Kyle from the seat beside her and snuggling close to him, comforted by his smell.

* * *

Natasha was positively pissed at Selina's teacher; this was the second time there was an issue. And it was getting increasingly worse. First, causing her seven-year-old to have a nightmare, and then a mini-breakdown during school time - did she not understand how children worked? Even Natasha, who had been mentally and physically abused for her entire childhood, knew how to handle that sort of situation better than the so-called 'qualified' individual.

However, she didn't want her daughter to grow up weak, thinking that Mommy and Daddy could solve anything for her - she had to learn to do things herself. Which was the only reason she was on board with Steve when he suggested that Selina should apologise for her behaviour. She would have to learn eventually how to act in certain situations. She had to control her feelings if she were to get anywhere in life.

Taking a breath, Natasha backed Steve up after they explained everything in multiple different ways. Everybody had different experiences in life and couldn't be expected to know everything. It is better to educate others from your personal experiences and your knowledge than to throw a fit, as that accomplishes nothing.

It wasn't long until both Selina and Chloe were in bed - with the latter believing they didn't know she was still texting. "Were you pulled from anything important?" Natasha asked Steve as she grabbed a bottle of water. They had called him first, as when setting up the girls at the school, he was put as the first emergency contact - they should probably change that now that he was working more than her.

He shrugged. "No, just a few preliminaries for a mission coming up- nothing I can't read in the files," he said easily. He scooted closer to her when she sat on the couch beside him, then put his arm around her shoulders. "What about you?"

"There're a few upcoming missions that I was researching for the team; nothing I couldn't plan in my sleep," she replied, leaning into his embrace. The team was trained enough for missions, but there wasn't currently anything they were needed for. So Natasha decided to reach out and work with the Accords to get in some practice; thankfully, they were happy to agree. She didn't want to cause issues so early on. "Should we be worried about Selina? Or Chloe? Is this school the best for them?"

Steve let out a sigh that she felt on her hair. "It's not the school I'm worried about - Chloe's teachers are fantastic, and the principal is a competent woman. It's Mrs. Lannia I'm not sure about."

She could agree on hating Mrs. Lannia. "How hard would it be to move Selina into another class?" Natasha questioned; Steve was much better at understanding the American school system. "And get them to look into the girls' locker rooms; clothes are always misplaced and those girls can be bitches sometimes."

"It shouldn't be too hard - we'd just need to file a complaint with the school board and request a transfer or at least for the teacher to be looked at more thoroughly." He answered, face twisting in confusion and concern. "What happened in the locker room?"

"They won't do anything, she hasn't done anything drastic - best we'd get with Mrs. Lannia is a sensitivity course," Natasha replied bitterly, hating that she knew how ineffective it was. She paused before continuing the second part of the conversation, though, not sure if Chloe would be comfortable with Steve knowing about what happened. "Clothing seems to be relocated a lot, for many of the girls there. Maybe they should invest in lockers or something."

Steve shook his head disapprovingly. "How often have there been issues like this? Maybe the school should be a cause for concern…" He grabbed the water bottle she brought over, took a small sip of it and handed it to her with a look of silent thanks. "Is one of the girls being bullied?" He asked carefully.

How could she answer this? Was being called fat classified as bullying? In all honesty, Natasha didn't know, but she also didn't want to throw this issue out of proportion. "I'm probably overreacting," she stated, shrugging it off as she held onto the bottle of water. "Do you remember the days when we didn't sit around and talk about children when we had limited time together?"

He pulled her closer with a small chuckle. "Oh, yes, I remember. We would curl up together, just like this, and we would reminisce about when we were even younger…" He teased. "Damn, I feel so old."

"You _are_ old- you're almost a hundred," Natasha pointed out, a smirk on her face. "We need to find some time to actually be alone; I don't want to be that couple who just… passes by the other, but are married or whatever - and yes, we're not married, but you know what I mean."

Steve pressed a kiss to her head. "I know exactly what you mean," he replied. "Maybe we could go on a vacation? Clint and Laura could watch the girls, or they could stay with Tony, and we could travel the world in a week and do plenty of romantic things," he suggested with a smile.

Natasha hummed in agreement. "Sounds perfect," she muttered. Of course, it wasn't realistic at all for either of them to get a week off work, but even the thought of it was enough for now. The two of them didn't even bother moving from the couch to the bedroom that night; they were comfortable where they were.

* * *

Chloe bit her lip to stop herself from laughing at Peter's funny face photo. She knew she should have gone to sleep _hours_ ago, but just couldn't bring herself to stop texting him. If she was still in foster care and not living in the middle of nowhere, she definitely would have snuck out by now. Mid-reply, her door opened, the hallway light shining in, and with a panic, Chloe dropped her phone and tried to pretend to be asleep - she hadn't heard them approaching!

"Chlo?" A small, timid voice came and Chloe instantly sat up.

"Sel, what's wrong?" She asked, instantly concerned about Selina, who was obviously crying.

Selina sniffled and ran over to Chloe, jumping on her bed and wrapping her arms around her. "I was bad. But the teacher was _lying!_ And Mom and Dad hate me now!"

Chloe hugged her younger sister, moving her into a more comfortable position. She had heard a brief story about what happened when their dad had picked her up, but hadn't actively listened to what happened afterward. She might have been a tad annoyed that she wasn't still going to the mall after school. "They don't hate you, Selly. Why d'you think that?"

After a deep breath and whimper, Selina replied. "Because I was bad! And they told me off! And I didn't behave right and I was a big baby who threw a tamper!"

She almost corrected Selina- it was a tantrum- but decided not to - now wasn't the time. "They don't hate you, Sel. I promise. They were just disappointed with how you acted," Chloe guessed. She couldn't see either of her parents feeling hate towards either of them so that part of the story was obviously exaggerated. Chloe's go-to statement in the past was 'someday you'll find your forever family', as that seemed to comfort children younger than herself. However, that no longer applied, and when Sel had been upset in the past, it wasn't directed at their parents. "Everybody acts up from time to time. If they didn't know to be patient, they wouldn't be willing to take care of us."

Selina sniffled and wiped her eyes on her sleeve. "But I was so bad! I was terrible! They gotta be so embarrassed!" She dissolved into fresh tears and clung to her sister tightly. "Why did the teacher lie?" It was more a disheartened whisper to herself than an actual question.

Chloe sighed, giving her a squeeze. "Your teacher didn't know any better, I'm sure. And Mom and Dad aren't embarrassed. You didn't throw a fit over something stupid, at least. You're allowed to be upset - you just should've maybe used your inside voice."

"What if they send me back away because I'm too bad and too much effort? Daddy had to come from work and pick you up and Mommy was busy too! I heard her! I did, she had to cancel something because of me! I was bad. They could send me back, they already have you and you're the perfect daughter!" Selina said, starting with a whisper, but getting a little louder as it turned to a whimper.

Chloe blinked for a minute, surprised, before smoothing Selina's hair down comfortingly. "They wouldn't give you up for the world, Selina. They chose you because they _wanted_ you. They wanted to raise you, take care of you, love you… They wouldn't throw all that away over a little bad behaviour. Trust me - I've been through the same thing as you are, Selina."

She started to nod before a soft and calming voice entered the room. "I couldn't have said that better myself." Natasha walked into the room and sat on the edge of the bed. "Your father and I never even considered giving you up; you're stuck with us for the rest of your life, Sel. Both of you are."

Chloe chuckled. "Just like you're stuck with me, too, Selly."

Wiping her eyes on her sleeve, Selina gave a watery smile. "Really?"

"Yes, really. Now come on, let's get you back to bed," Natasha said, scooping up the seven-year-old with ease. She sent a thankful glance over her shoulder before walking out of the room.

Chloe, as soon as the door was shut, sighed in relief; that could have ended really badly. But she was glad she'd been able to he- crap! She'd forgotten about Peter! She dove back under her blanket, searched out her phone, and began typing her reply to his message asking if she was still awake.

* * *

 **I really hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **I have a little announcement - this story is now the longest (words wise) story I have written! So exciting!**

 **Violet and I want to know how long you believe this story should go on for? As much as we'd love to write until the end of time... we know that's not plausible. Please, let me know!**

 **I hope you have a fantastic weekend!**


	33. Last Day Of School

Selina waited anxiously at her mother's side and wondered when she would get off the phone and tell her whether or not she was going to school. She'd woken up to her daddy telling her she could sleep in for half an hour while they figured out her school situation and how to go about it. Thirty minutes later, she'd come downstairs, not having slept a wink with her nervousness keeping her awake, to find her mommy pacing the kitchen, phone to her ear as she negotiated something with someone in tones too low for her to make out at first.

Her mom noticed her almost instantly and placed a plate down where Selina always tended to sit. "Morning; waffles?" She asked in a hushed voice, with the phone still to her ear.

"Yes, please!" She replied politely, still a little worried when her mother didn't tell her what would be happening. She simply came back over with some waffles and syrup, then continued her hushed conversation. Selina wanted to ask, but felt like that would annoy her mom, so she ate her breakfast in silence and watched Natasha pace.

"See you first thing on Monday morning," Mom said before ending the call and looking directly at her. "Guess what…" she said with a smile.

Selina's heart soared in excitement at what that had to mean. "I can stay home?"

"Yes, for the rest of the week. We will be having a little meeting on Monday morning, but as it's your last week at school next week, we're not too concerned."

"Awesome!" Selina exclaimed, unbelievably excited. "So what're we gonna do this week?"

It took a few long seconds before her mom replied. "With the extra time we have, we can do a lot. Today, I was thinking about doing some additional cleaning and tidying, reading, practicing dance and defense, watching a movie and cooking dinner together."

Selina couldn't help her squeak of happiness at the mere thought of spending so much time alone with her mommy.

End of Scene

Natasha was surprisingly thrilled when Selina had absolutely no complaints about anything she suggested. She even offered to do more cleaning than requested - now every bathroom in the house was squeaky clean! They had spent so much time on that, and then on their time spent in the basement with stretches, dance, and self-defense, that Natasha almost lost track of time!

It was only when Chloe had texted asking if she could go over to a friend's house overnight to finish up a project did she truly realise how long they had done those activities for. With a quick call to Steve, she set a plan for what to do next. She set out to find her youngest, who went to the bathroom when she got the call.

"There you are," Natasha greeted as they crossed paths in the lounge.

"Here I am!" Selina exclaimed, throwing her arms open in emphasis.

Natasha smiled at the sight of it. "Guess what," she said, loving the thoughtful process on the seven-year-old's face. "It's just going to be me and you for the _whole_ day and night!"

Selina's entire face filled with instant delight, and even though she didn't know exactly what she was thinking, it was enough to increase Natasha's smile tremendously. "Really? Yay!"

"So, how about we make some dinner and sit down for that movie?"

"Yeah!" Selina agreed instantly and they headed to the kitchen.

Natasha didn't mind so much that they made more mess than she had originally planned because she knew Selina would be more than willing to help her clean it up later - if she didn't fall asleep during the movie, that is.

* * *

Natasha found that the house was surprisingly empty and quiet when it was just her and Selina, especially as the young girl didn't need too much attention. Spending the whole day together had been great, but also felt like it would satisfy Selina for weeks.

When she found Selina happily doing homework, and wanting to continue with that before reading and possibly drawing, Natasha came to the realisation that both of her children were incredibly independent. She and Steve had only had them for a year, but she couldn't believe how much they had changed!

The thought of them being so grown up made Natasha yearn for another child. But, she quickly shook that thought out of her mind. There was so much going on and she wouldn't allow one day to influence such a big idea. Besides, this setup they had right now was _perfect_ and it showed Natasha that both she and Steve could work full time and take care of the children. Of course, Chloe would need to do a bit more babysitting with Selina, as they couldn't leave a seven-year-old to fend for herself.

It was only Thursday, meaning there were three more days until Selina would be back in school for a mere week before summer. It hadn't been discussed exactly what they were doing for the summer, and that was why Natasha was thrilled when Chloe asked if they could go to the dance camp which was being run during the first week of the summer, starting on that Monday and finishing the following Monday.

That would give her and Steve time to work out what to do with the children over the remainder of the summer. Chloe was tricky to plan around as she was working the summer at Stark Industries - it was only for three of the weeks, for four days each week, but it did limit certain options.

"Mommy," Selina's voice interrupted her over-thinking. "Mommy?" she repeated before walking into the room.

"Yes, honey?"

"Can I read one of Chloe's books?" She inquired, looking up at her hopefully.

Natasha hesitated for two reasons; firstly, with Chloe being ten years Selina's senior, most of her books probably wouldn't be appropriate, or would be too hard for Selina; secondly, if she were to read one of the books, Natasha would rather she had Chloe's direct permission, as they were her books. Instead of answering straight away, she thought of a different tactic. "What's wrong with your books?"

Selina shrugged. "I only have a few books- Chloe has loads more."

"Have you read all of your books yet?" Natasha questioned lightly, adding it to the back of her mind to get Selina some more age-appropriate books.

"No… not yet," the young girl admitted sheepishly.

Natasha smiled at her softly. "You should read your books first, silly," she said playfully, poking her side.

Selina instantly giggled and bent out of the way. "Okay, okay! I'll read my books!" She exclaimed with laughter before running off.

With a chuckle, Natasha finally sat down on the couch and began doing work. All the admin work that she was supposed to have done whilst running the Avengers had finally been done, including a bunch of nonsense for the Accords. She decided to put an update of everybody on the team into the system, so they could officially be called out on missions. Sam, Vision, and herself were put onto full duty. Wanda was on half duty, and she decided to keep Rhodey off duty for now. He was still in his allocated recovery time - which was 18 months; he's only got about 4 months left. And she didn't want to chance them being called off together with the whole team last minute. Right now, they didn't have a solid babysitting plan, as far as she knew. After a few long moments, she included Bucky's name, putting him on half duty too - he wasn't a fugitive anymore, he had the skills, had continued his training too, so there wasn't a reason she could see - of course, she didn't expect much to come from it.

She would just have to wait and see what happened with all of this.

* * *

Rhodey couldn't help but bounce his leg in agitation as Sam drove him to the doctor. Not just any doctor, though - a doctor recommended by Tony who was, to quote the billionaire, a "fancy-ass doctor" of utmost skill. Rhodey was nervous about what they'd find when they ran tests on him; his back was almost healed from his accident several months back, but he still experienced excruciating pain off and on, and it was concerning to him and anyone who witnessed the episodes. Wanda, especially.

Sam changed the radio station. "Oh, this song reminds me of that woman I'm dating," he started, pausing for less than a second before continuing. "That's right, I'm in a relationship."

Rhodey looked over at him with a raised brow. "Does that mean you're no longer president of the Forever Alone Club?"

"I've handed my badge in! I really think this one might be the one!"

He rolled his eyes and snorted a little, thankful for the lightened mood. "Really? I could've sworn that last one - Cindy? - was ' _The One_ '."

Sam shuddered. "No, no, no…. Cindy was _never_ the one," he continued to pull a few faces. "I can't believe I stooped that low."

Rhodey smirked. "I can."

"Don't make me kick you out of my car," Sam playfully threatened. "Besides, we're talking about _Stephanie_ , the light of my life."

"Stephanie… how serious are you two?" Rhodey inquired, genuinely curious.

Sam thought for a second. "I'm not sure; we've been going out for a few weeks and she talked about the future, and it seemed positive."

Well, at least somebody was positive about the future. "Well, good on you, man." He drummed his fingers on the armrest and sighed. He needed something even happier to talk about before he sank into an overwhelming anxious depression. "Ari made up her own dance yesterday."

"Aw, that's so cute! Did you record it?" Sam inquired, before adding a thoughtful, "I can't believe how big she's getting!"

"I did, actually - it's like five minutes long. And yeah, she's almost up to my knees now!" Thinking of Arianna, of his small family at all, never failed to bring his spirits up.

"You'll have to show me," Sam said before pulling into the parking lot. "We're here."

With a knot of dread forming in his gut, Rhodey got out of the car.

* * *

"Mr. Rhodes, I have some good news for you," Doctor Turvey started as he looked over the x-rays. Rhodey didn't mind the long wait he'd just had, especially if it was good news. "The pain doesn't have anything to do with your previous injury, although you do still have a while to go on recovery on that," he stated as if Rhodey already knew. "The symptoms you are currently experiencing are caused by a herniated disk."

"What's that?"

"It is when the inner portion of a spinal disk protrudes through the outer ring. There are a few reasons why this can happen, but in this case, I believe that it's due to the time you spent not using your back during recovery; your spine weakened. Therefore it made you more susceptible to this injury, which could have been caused by simple movements, such as twisting, or picking up something heavy."

Rhodey says something. "Can it be treated?"

The doctor nodded. "Yes. As you strengthen your back muscles naturally, it should go away. I'll get you in contact with a physical therapist who will direct you in what exercises you should and should not be doing." He picked up a sheet from one of his many drawers. "It might be a few days before the appointment, but then it will be weekly for six weeks- if the problem persists, I'll bring you back in. Until then, I'll give you an overview of what to do and not to do - no heavy lifting or highly strenuous activities. And even though it will be tempting, don't rest too much; you are not being put on bed rest, as that could make the problem worse. Do you have any questions?"

Rhodey shook his head slowly, still trying to process that his fears of relapsing weren't coming true. He was getting better still. He couldn't wait to tell Wanda! She'd been especially worried about him as of late, and while a herniated disk still sucked, it was better than going backward in his healing process. "No, I… I think you covered everything."

"Fantastic. Call me if there are any issues, and I'll set up a phone call in a few weeks to check in on you anyway," Doctor Turvey said.

Rhodey smiled in relief and nodded. "Alright, that's great. Thank you so much." He was still happily stunned when Sam guided him back to the car and they drove off.

* * *

"We really need to find a whole day to spend together, just the two of us," Natasha stated as she put her feet up on the dash whilst waiting for the children to get out of school. It was their last day, and Steve decided to surprise them by picking them up too. He was working from home for the entire weekend so he could spend time with all of them.

He turned his head towards her, his eyes flicking over her legs, but obviously decided to not mention it. "We do - more than just a day. We need a lot longer," he said, taking her hand. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you, too," she admitted. They didn't get to continue their conversation before noticing Selina running to the car, with Chloe trying to look 'cool and collected' as she attempted to only walk to keep up with her younger sister.

Steve smiled brightly at the two girls as they climbed into the car, with Selina letting out an excited squeal at the sight of her father. "Daddy! What're you doing here?" She asked eagerly as she wrapped her arms around his neck from the backseat.

"I thought I'd come along to pick you up on your last day of school," Steve explained with a smile, looking extremely glad he'd decided to do this.

"Are you both ready to go home?" Natasha asked the girls, deciding to leave before they got stuck in too much traffic.

Chloe shrugged, although she too seemed happy that their father was there. "Sure."

Selina quickly scrambled to fasten her seatbelt before beginning her normal babble. "Guess what our class got to do during recess today?" She asked eagerly.

Steve raised a brow. "What did you do?"

"We got to play hide and seek- and the teacher played too!"

"That's great! Did you lose any children?" Natasha inquired playfully.

Selina nodded. "Yeah, Melly hid really good, so nobody could find her! She was under the slide!"

"And what did your class do, Chloe?" Steve asked the older girl in the hopes of getting her more involved in the conversation.

Chloe tore her gaze from her phone and shrugged again. "Not too much- we watched a few videos and we didn't get homework, so that's great."

Natasha glanced at Chloe, who had already turned back to her phone. "Are you both happy that it's finally summer holidays?"

"Uh-huh!" Selina piped up while Chloe just nodded. "Now we don't have to wake up super early!"

Steve chuckled in agreement. "That's always something to look forward to."

The rest of the ride home was filled with eager conversation with Selina on what they should do over summer vacation.

* * *

Maria was idly flipping through one of the magazines that Wanda had lent her - she was curious as to why Wanda had them but decided to not question it. Bucky was currently making her breakfast, at his request. "Flower arrangements?" she muttered to herself, not pleased with that. After all, flowers just died - they were like rotting corpses.

Suddenly, Bucky was standing beside her, presenting a plate of pancakes with a flourish. "Your breakfast, my lady," he said dramatically.

She let out a little chuckle, dropping the magazine onto the table. "Thank you, my lord," she replied, accepting the plate. "Hey, Buck?" She started, before moving straight onto her question. "Do we _need_ flowers at our wedding?"

He furrowed his brows and sat in the chair next to her. "Uh… no, I suppose not. Don't you want a bouquet, though? Otherwise, what will Natasha catch to convince her to marry Steve?" He asked teasingly.

Maria couldn't help but let out a scoff. "Nat and Steve aren't getting married- ever," she said with confidence. "Maybe just a bouquet, as it's traditional, but it gets thrown to all the unmarried women - maybe Wanda'll catch it."

Bucky's smile grew. "Maybe," he agreed. Then he leaned over a bit to peer at the magazine she was flipping through. "Why the sudden need to start shopping? We've got plenty of time to figure it all out."

"I'm not shopping, I'm window shopping," Maria corrected before taking a bite of her pancake. "Mmm, this is delicious!"

"Why thank you - I put hours into making that beauty," he replied with a smile.

Another laugh left her throat, for more than one reason. "Yes, hours for perfection," she agreed, eating a few more bites. She knew she had time and they didn't really need to discuss any wedding details, but she was curious as to what he wanted. "So… when did you want to get married? And where? In a church?"

Bucky looked thoughtful for a moment before shrugging. "I'm fine with wherever you want to and however long you'd like to wait. There's no rush."

"Okay, but when… season-wise? A winter wedding? Or summer wedding? Spring? Fall?" Maria questioned, wanting more answers, wanting to know when they could get married.

"Well… I personally am a bigger fan of summer - nobody could use snowy roads as an excuse to stay home," he answered with an impish smile.

Maria nodded as she took that in. "So this summer, or next summer," she muttered; those were the logical timeframes, although it was almost summer already.

"This summer is an option? I thought you wanted to wait!" Bucky asked, surprised.

"If you don't want that to be an option, it doesn't have to be," Maria instantly replied. Did _he_ want to wait longer to get married? He had been so patient with her that she didn't even consider that he might not want to get married straight away. It was a very scary thought.

Bucky spluttered a little, taken off guard, it seemed. "Oh, no, it's a great option! The sooner the better! I just... thought you wanted to wait…"

"I never said that, _Natasha_ said that," Maria pointed out, not sure why she was suddenly being overly-specific and defensive. "When did _you_ want to get married? I want your opinion, not the 'whenever you want' crap."

"Uh… I don't know…" He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "I'd love for us to get married sometime this year, but I… ah…" He trailed off awkwardly.

Maria nodded and picked up the magazine again. "Alright, we'll get married this year then," she replied, easily. Finally, a decision; now she could try working everything else around that.

Bucky raised a brow. "Really? Just like that?" It was mostly teasing, and his tone was that of excitement. He chuckled. "I'm sure Natasha will be thrilled that you didn't follow her expert advice."

Maria laughed; she could almost see Natasha's mock thrilled expression. "You're right… I'm going to text her now about dress shopping," she decided, quickly constructing and sending a text to her Maid of Honour. "What are you going to wear?" She inquired curiously.

"Hm… just a tux, I guess. I'm sure I can find something presentable," he replied breezily.

Her mind was starting to fill with at least a hundred questions about the wedding, including colour schemes, the wedding party, reception, how big it would be, the location, but, luckily for Bucky, Natasha replied, distracting her. "Nat said, 'dress shopping this soon?'," she informed Buck. "I'm going to tell her we're getting married this summer," she added whilst constructing and sending the text.

"Wow, really? Uhm, okay… Great!" His face was a mixture of confusion and delight. "Should I let the others know, then, or did you want to be all fancy and send invitations?"

Now there was a question she hadn't even considered. "We might need to work out who's coming first," she pointed out, glad she didn't have to answer his actual question.

Bucky nodded in agreement. "True. And we need to figure out what size of a wedding we'd want. Like, just close friends or every person we know?"

"I know a _lot_ …" Maria started, thinking through the possibilities. She knew she wanted it to be equally his wedding as hers, and seeing as he only knew like six people, it wouldn't be fair for her to invite a hundred. "I think a small ceremony fits us better."

She held back a laugh at Nat's reply of 'WTF DID I MISS'.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Sorry that I don't have my usual thanks for the reviews, so thank you all right now! I have read them all when they were posted, and responded in my head, but things in my life just keep piling on and I've hardly been at my laptop!**

 **I'm going to be honest, it'll probably be a longer wait (like this one was) until I post again, as my sister is being induced this Thursday, so they'll be a little baby. Things are going to be hectic for a little while and it's just harder to find time to write with everything going on. But, no fear! I will not abandon this story!**

 **It doesn't help that I'm a bit of a perfectionist these days and almost didn't post this chapter as there were a few issues I still have with it - but, unable to find the time to properly go through it, I decided to post! Didn't want to keep you all waiting too long!**

 **Quick question for future reference to me - would you prefer the normal chapter length, but spaced out more, or shorter chapters, but the same regularity (or more regular, depending).**

 **I hope you all have some amazing things happening in your lifes too! Keep that smile on your face and enjoy the sunshine (Or the one hour of snow... that's right, here in England, we got a whole hour! haha!)**


	34. Date Night

**Author's Note:**

 **Hello, all! It's been over two weeks! Sorry!**

 **Thank you to those who reviewed the previous chapter - you all are the best. Shout-out to Javie-1998; DarylDixon'sLover; Sportsfan64; Hofherrp; Nowmyworldisperfect; quaterbacksnk.**

 **Without hold up, here's the next chapter!**

* * *

Natasha stepped out of the living room and slowly made her way to the basement as the conversation turned more classified. "I understand, Sir," she said politely, although she was internally murdering him in ten different ways. "Tomorrow, after three. Yes. I will brief the team," she confirmed before they discussed exactly who would be on the mission- and the prospect of a secondary mission with a different member of the team; but the latter mission would depend on whether or not the former mission went as planned and Nat not sure.

She turned her attention up as she heard footsteps heading to the door - Steve's by the sound of it - and finished up the conversation. It wasn't really the time to have a mission talk, especially with the children both going to dance camp tomorrow. Steve and Natasha wanted to make sure they had as much time as possible with them in the first weekend of the summer, as after they come back from Camp, things were going to be busy.

Steve entered the room just as she'd hung up, leaning against the doorframe and raising a brow. "I assume it's important, right?" He asked, pausing mid-sentence when Selina let out a little shriek from the next room where they'd been playing Monopoly - only to relax and continue when it registered that she'd just been laughing.

"Nothing urgent - just something for tomorrow after we drop the kids off," she answered, sending a smile to him. "It should only take a few hours, so shouldn't impede on our time alone together much."

He came closer and put an arm around her shoulders lightly. "Well, I should hope it won't! I'll shrivel up and die if we don't get enough time together!" He declared dramatically.

Natasha leant up against him. "Trust me, nothing will get in the way," she promised lightly before popping a kiss on his lips and tapping his chest. "But for now, I have a game of Monopoly to beat you at," she teased before slipping past him and heading back to the living room.

* * *

The lower Steve crouched to be at Selina's level, the more the stench of the bus's exhaust became overpowering. He rather pitied the littler children that apparently had to experience this. "Alright, so remember: your mother and I are _not_ going to be with you again until Monday," he reminded the little girl. He was a bit worried that maybe she didn't understand that they'd be completely separated for the duration of the camp, and he didn't want that realisation setting in to ruin her experience. He then added, "But we'll be right here waiting for you the minute the bus brings you back on Monday, okay?" Just in case she was getting the impression that they were permanently sending her away.

Selina, with saintlike patience - after all, this was probably his fifth time going over this with her - giggled and wrapped her small arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. "I know, Daddy. Don't worry! I'll have Chlo!" He chuckled, letting some of his worry fade a bit, and hugged her back.

"Well, I just want to make sure," he defended lightly, a smile finding its way to his lips when she pulled back from the hug to peck his cheek with a kiss.

"I love you, Daddy!" Those words. He'd never really expected the response his body had to those words, no matter how many times he heard it; his breath would catch just a little and his heart would feel like it was close to exploding.

He pulled her into yet another hug. "I love you too, Selly."

"Come here, Sel, Mama needs a hug goodbye!" Natasha exclaimed before catching the seven-year-old and picking her up. "Be good."

Chloe stepped over to Steve. "Be good," she said with a small smirk.

Steve rolled his eyes affectionately and pulled his oldest daughter into a hug as well. "Same goes for you, Missy. No partying, no drugs, no _boys_ ," he instructed teasingly.

"At dance camp? Peter's not going to be there, so nothing to worry about," she teased right back. "And you follow those same rules; Bucky's engaged now - no sneaking behind Mom's back."

Steve pulled back from the hug and crossed his arms. "What are you implying, young lady?" He asked with all the sternness he could muster - not a lot.

"Oh, you know, old man," Chloe replied without any hesitation before turning at the call of her name. "We should go," she gave him a quick hug. "Come on, Sel."

Selina nodded, giving Natasha one final squeeze before running over and taking Chloe's offered hand. Steve went over to Natasha's side and together they watched their daughters climb onto the bus and find seats. "This is going to be a weird week," he predicted.

Natasha nodded in agreement. "You can say that again."

Finally, the bus drove off, with Steve waving until it was impossible for the girls to see it- and then his phone went off. With a groan, he pulled it out and answered it. "Yes?" He listened as Coulson went through a brief synopsis of the director business he had to attend to before agreeing and hanging up. He turned to Natasha. "Well, race you home."

"You're on," she replied challengingly and turned to leave, before seeming to remember to give him a 'proper' goodbye and kissing him. "Don't stay out too late."

He would certainly try, although the long list of things to do he'd been given seemed proof of his inevitable failure to do so. Still, hopefully stumbling in at two in the morning wouldn't be too unacceptable- especially now that they had the house to themselves.

With a longsuffering sigh, Steve climbed onto his bike and made his way back to the house so he'd at least have a chance to eat some lunch before diving into his work.

* * *

Natasha had to admit, it felt very good to have her traditional Black Widow suit on - the way the fabric clung to her and held her in was perfect. It wasn't until she was reloading her gun for the third time that she realised how much she had really missed this part of her life, and was suddenly thankful for this mission.

She met up with a nervous Wanda, an excited Sam and Vision - who really didn't seem to have any emotions today; then again, he was an android. "Do you all understand your individual missions?"

As soon as she received three confirmations, she turned on her heel. Vision was the only one of the quartet heading to the location separately - he was entering from a completely different angle, and could fly, which made it easier. Sam and Wanda were going in together and were the 'main' team. Natasha was entering at the same time as Sam and Wanda, but keeping her head down; she wasn't to be seen and was the one to extract certain information and wipe the footage.

"How did seeing Ch-" Sam started before being quickly interrupted by Natasha.

"No personal discussions- we're on a mission," she informed him quickly before adding, "And code names only."

Sam nodded firmly, truly getting into his Falcon persona, and checked his straps.

Natasha wasn't sure if she was disappointed or not at how easy the mission was; she had completed her part of it in under five minutes, followed quickly by Vision, and then Sam and Wanda. All in all, they were all in and out in under ten minutes. She flew them back to the base before forcing them all to write their reports up immediately, submitting them and taking the intel to whom it needed to go.

Feeling bored and unsatisfied with how easy the mission was, she returned home, only to realise she had beaten Steve by far.

* * *

Dear God up in heaven, what the hell kind of operation were they running here? How could there be so much shit to sort out after he took ONE weekend off? How could that be physically possible? Steve's unhelpful headache had appeared the moment he walked onto the base, not even able to make it to his office without at least five queries and questions.

It was almost four in the morning by the time he had finished all of the paperwork, and it was almost five-thirty by the time he stumbled groggily through the front door of the house. He was looking forward to spending the sunrise with Natasha, perhaps, or eating a nice breakfast with her. But, of course, she was already gone, had already left for the base. With a groan, Steve grabbed a quick bite to eat before heading right back out the door, driving half an hour to the Avengers base. This was their week alone together and they were _going_ to spend it together, damn it!

Thankfully, the drive was peaceful and his mood steadily improved, so by the time he'd reached the base, he was rather cheerful. While seeking out Natasha, he bumped into Bucky, and soon they'd struck up a conversation and were seated in the kitchen.

"Seriously, though, you two are moving faster than Natasha and I; you're getting married at the same point when we were just figuring out if we should really get serious," Steve commented, nudging his friend with an elbow. Bucky chuckled with a shrug.

"Maria is very decisive. And who am I to try and slow things down? That's one of the things I love about her."

Steve snorted, although he was a little touched - Bucky was clearly thrilled about all of this, and he loved to see his best friend so happy. "Still, you could have given me more time to come up with a jarring best man speech!"

"Who said that _you_ were my best man?"

Steve pressed a hand to his heart as though he was deeply and utterly offended. "I thought we were best friends, Bucky! How could you betray me like this?"

Bucky elbowed him playfully. "You're just jealous that I have other friends, you recluse." He teased. Steve pulled a face at him before they both dissolved into laughter. It had been awhile since they'd bantered like that.

With a sigh, Steve rested his head on his hand, looking out the kitchen window. "I can't believe we've come so far." Not just the leap from forties to early two-thousands. "I've got two daughters and Natasha, you're getting married…" It was amazing to think about, honestly.

"It's like our dreams are all coming true," Bucky replied, just as starry-eyed.

"Buck, we're going on a mission- suit up," Natasha said as she walked into the room, but her eyes instantly floated to Steve. "Hey, when did you get here?"

Steve stood before Bucky did, going over to greet her. "Just a few minutes ago," he answered, pulling her into a hug. "It's nice to see you- it's been centuries!"

Natasha let out a chuckle, leaning into his hold for only a few seconds. "And you'll have to wait another century before we actually get our alone time."

He groaned dramatically. "I swear... if this becomes Romeo and Juliet…" He groused.

Bucky came over and elbowed him in the ribs again. "Just don't go around in tights and puffy clothes and it's fine," he teased before leaving the kitchen to get his things. Steve glared after him.

"The mission shouldn't take too long," she informed him with a small smile.

Steve sighed and scrubbed at the back of his neck. "Yeah, but it'll still be taking time away from our romantic week alone," he replied somberly.

Natasha sighed. "It must be done; we can't turn down a mission set up by the Accords so quickly - especially since they're giving Bucky a chance."

"Fair enough," Steve conceded, pulling her into another hug. "That doesn't mean I don't get to bitch and moan about it, though." He was reserving _some_ rights, of course.

"I hope you don't talk to our daughters with that potty mouth," Natasha reprimanded before stepping away from him. "I'll see you back at home."

"See you at home," he replied with a sigh, watching as she left.

Only then did he realise - had she just pulled a "language!" joke on him without him even noticing?

* * *

Natasha's mission with Bucky had been a lot more complicated than anybody had originally thought. In short terms, it was supposed to go badly, with controversial reactions - that was the mission - but it didn't. That meant that it took longer for Natasha and Bucky, as they were sped into the main negotiations between the Accords and the company.

Natasha knew that this company was huge and would offer a lot of great resources if they agreed to work with the Accords, but they had been reluctant. Bucky and Natasha turning up was supposed to produce some sort of stir in order for some businessman to come in and sort out the issue - showing they had everything under control.

What they didn't expect was for the company to be overly intrigued by the both of them and agree to open negotiations with them for the Accords. Turns out they liked redemption stories.

Fast forward to twenty-nine hours later when Natasha finally arrived back home to find she had literally _just_ missed Steve by a few mere hours. Shrugging that off, she made herself some high-fiber oatmeal before climbing into the large double bed after messaging Steve.

* * *

Steve's worry had grown quicker than he was used to whilst his best friend, Bucky, and partner, Natasha, were on a mission together. He always worried about both of them, and the longer this mission went on, the worse it was. He managed to get to sleep in the early hours of the morning, but only for three hours before getting up again.

Unable to just sit around and wait without any distractions - seriously, he had finished all of his current DIY and the house was _spotless_ \- he left for work, knowing there would be something he could do.

A few hours later he received a message from Natasha that she and Bucky were both home and the mission was a success.

He hurriedly finished what he was doing and managed to leave after two hours - everybody seemed to need to ask him questions or get him to authorise something right then.

Steve entered the house to find it silent - had they missed each other again? Hopefully not, the children had gone to dance camp four days ago, meaning they now only had three more days alone. He stepped through the quiet house, noticing Natasha's go-bag on the couch - that was a good sign. A smile made its way to his lips as he found her sleeping in their bed - of course, he knew she was half awake right now, but for Natasha, it was the best and most relaxed option. He slid into the bed beside her, kicking off his shoes as he did so, and pulled her into his arms. They both fell into a much-needed sleep.

* * *

Natasha woke up feeling more rested than she had in _weeks_ ; there was something therapeutic about sleeping next to Steve that just made it so much better. She rolled over to face him, placing her hand on his chest, over his heart. "You awake?" She asked, knowing she'd end up waking him up regardless.

Steve sighed happily and pressed a kiss to the crown of her head. "Yep."

"We finally have time alone," she murmured with a content smile.

He easily returned the smile with one of his own and bent over a little to make their noses touch. "It's been far too long," he said.

Natasha stayed still for a few long moments, tempted to fall back asleep, but she already had more sleep than necessary for her and just couldn't. "Let's get up and do something," she said, wondering if sparring was an appropriate activity now or if she should suggest that later. Either way she had far too much energy to do nothing.

"Sounds good," Steve agreed, sitting up with a stretch. "What did you have in mind? We could make breakfast, or watch a movie," he listed, looking up at the ceiling from the corners of his eyes as he thought of options. "We could spar," he then suggested, a knowing smile quirking his lips upwards. He knew her a little too well sometimes.

As tempted as she was to go straight into sparring, eating was the more sensible option. "Breakfast sounds perfect," she paused, a teasing smirk coming to her face, "as long as you're not attempting pancakes."

Steve rolled his eyes and laughed, getting out of the bed. "Hey, more like as long as you actually speak up if the kitchen catches fire when I'm not looking," he corrected, pulling on his shirt.

"As opposed to throwing the food out of the window?" Natasha added with a raised eyebrow before, too, getting out of the bed and pulling on some leggings.

"Sam deserved it!" He protested. "Besides, that pancake was pretty burnt anyway - I've come a long way in my culinary skills."

Natasha made a sound of disbelief before pulling on a casual shirt herself and heading out of the room. "Whatever you say, Princess!" She called back to him, smiling to herself before jogging down the stairs. Maybe she and Steve could have a naked day before the kids came back - that would be so freeing. She heard Steve following her down and pushed the thought out of her head.

* * *

Steve was quick to follow her down to the kitchen, where he began searching the cabinets. "Okay, so what're we having?" He asked, looking over the contents of the various storage spaces. They really needed to go shopping soon.

"There's always cereal," Natasha suggested, looking through some of the cupboards too. "Unless you wanted to make something?"

Steve shrugged. "Well, making something would be the more romantic, truthfully," he drawled with a small smile.

Natasha scoffed gently and took a seat to watch him. "Since when have I ever cared about romantic?"

He made a mock-indignant face. "I thought that's what drew you to me! How undyingly charming and romantic I am!"

"More like your stamina," she replied, her eyes scanning his body.

He chuckled and turned back to the pantry. "Well, I'm about to show you _another_ reason for sticking around," he declared, pulling out the ingredients for pancakes. He was going to do it. He was going to make _pancakes_ , and this time it wouldn't result in a pancake out the window and setting the kitchen on fire.

Natasha blatantly did not share the same confidence that he did. "I'd prefer if the kids had a house to come back to."

Once more he pretended to be utterly offended. "Woman, where is thy faith? I have the finest cooking skills in all the land, and you dare blaspheme in such a way?"

She cocked an eyebrow at that, but responded after a second, matching his tone. "Man, put your hands where your mouth is and prove it!"

He smirked. "Challenge accepted."

Four burnt pancakes later - okay, _maybe_ five, but what Natasha didn't know couldn't be held against him - he set one of the few perfect-looking pancakes on the table before her with a flourish. "Your pancakes, my lady."

"About time," she teased lightly, picking up a knife and fork and pretending to examine the food before taking a small bite. "Not the worst I've ever had."

Well, that was good enough for him. "I strive for 'not the worst', my lady," he replied ceremoniously, taking a pancake for himself.

Natasha chuckled and simply took another bite instead of replying.

They spent the rest of the day doing little things together - little, but enjoyable things. They never stayed in one place for too long, always coming up with other things to do.

* * *

"Howie! Hey, Howie!" Tony called his infant son from the couch, where he had been sitting and supervising Howard for the past hour as the baby watched a special Sign Language baby movie. He was pleased at the near immediate response from Howie, who quickly turned to look at his daddy excitedly, his usual giant smile in place. He was such a happy little guy, even though his hearing aids had been a bit glitchy lately and would sometimes stop working for a few minutes at a time, which is very confusing to adults, let alone infants. Tony was working on fixing the hearing aids, and had tweaked them at least ten times now, so he was glad to see that they appeared to be back in working order.

"Dah!" Howie replied to his father with a squeaky little voice, giggling when Tony pulled a face at him. "Dah, dah!"

Tony came closer and sat on the floor next to Howie, who was now fully capable of sitting up to watch his movies without the aid of a baby seat. "That's right! 'Daddy'. You're so smart!" He praised, not able to hold back a smile as he noticed Howie's unfortunate hair. It was a Stark hereditary trait that as infants, all boys have to have patchy, unruly hair. Howie was no exception, with patches of thick, long, curled hair and then other patches that were almost bald. Then there was the ducktail going on in back and the cowlick on top… well, the kid wouldn't be impressing the ladies anytime soon with the way it was.

Tony watched as his son's attention went back to the TV away from him and knew that as he grew older, he'd become more and more independent. Every second counted. "Hey, Howie," he called, successfully gaining his son's attention again. "Do you know what's coming up in seven weeks?" He asked rhetorically, receiving a seemingly irrelevant reply from his son - which was better than he could have asked for. "That's right! Your birthday! And _every_ birthday counts! We just have to ignore Mommy's little remark that you won't even remember it - it'll be the best birthday anybody's ever had to date!" He said, not caring that Howie only burped in reply.

* * *

 **Thank you ever so much for reading! I hope you weren't overloaded by the Romanogers chapter!**

 **I want to apologise again for the wait for this chapter (And the fact that the next chapter hasn't even been started yet, so might also take longer than a week, but we'll see). It's partly down to the fact that I am an Auntie (again)! I now how three amazingly cute nieces (only one born this time around, already had two!). But, the lateness of the chapter was probably more down to Violet and I getting pretty passionate over the prompts and writing four, with the fifth prompt now over five pages and still going! Don't forget to check her page for these!**

 **I hope you are all well!**


	35. The Beginning of Summer

**Author's Note:**

 **Shout out to the three reviewers on the previous chapter:** **Gummybear1178; Nowmyworldisperfect; quarterbacksnk. And to 'Sofia' who is currently making her way through the chapters, leaving random reviews - I look forward to you catching up!**

* * *

Bucky jogged around the base for at least two hours before Maria called to him - she must have just arrived. He jogged over to her with a small smile on his face. He absolutely loved seeing her, as always, but there was currently a lot on his mind that he was trying to sort out. He had been given the offer to officially join the Avengers - but more as a part-timer. All he needed to do was sign the Accords.

It was a strange invitation, one he never imagined getting, and he wasn't entirely sure how to react to it. He shook the thoughts from his mind as he reached his fiancee. "Hey, Maria," he greeted with a kiss. "I didn't expect to see you today," he said honestly.

"I'm not here for long, I left something in your room that I needed - thought I'd say hi," Maria replied. They both turned towards the building and walked inside. "Is everything okay?"

Bucky hadn't seen Maria since before the mission, and therefore, was unsure whether or not she knew he went on one at all. He had only gotten back about 10 hours ago, slept for six hours before eating, doing a workout in the gym and then going for a run. "Good," he answered with a short nod. "I went on a mission. You?"

"I'm fine. What mission?" Maria asked directly, giving him a more curious look.

"One with Natasha," he answered and instead of waiting for Maria to ask the inevitable question, continued with a few more details. "It went really well. Lasted longer than expected, but showed the… Accords people that my past isn't everything. They are open to me… not being locked up in a box for the rest of my life."

They slowed to a stop as Maria sent him a supportive smile and placed a hand on his arm. "That's great! You don't have to live in fear of being arrested if you leave here."

Bucky nodded in agreement - that option was given, too. Leave the base and the Avengers behind, promising to stay out of trouble, not using his 'skills' in any way, and have a normal life. It was tempting, almost like a dream, but neither him nor Maria were normal. Maybe when they had children, then he could retire like Barton did and take care of the children whilst Maria continued to be the kickass woman she was. "Yeah, it's a big relief. I might sign the Accords and stay here for a while, though. I hear I could get a wage if I do some… administration work for them, too. They have a lot of old paperwork that needs sorting out."

Maria laughed, and he was only half sure as to why. "That sounds perfect- I like it here." She planted a loving kiss on his lips and hovered against him. "I have to go, but I'll see you very soon."

"I love you," he replied as she pulled away completely.

"I love you, too," she replied before walking off.

Feeling a lot more relaxed and decisive, he wandered around the base before deciding to spend time with Wanda and Arianna.

* * *

Steve and Natasha quickly stumbled out of their bed - Natasha more gracefully - and scrambled to get their clothes on with haste. She pulled on her boots and turned to Steve, who was still getting dressed. "Hurry up, we're going to be late," she said before walking straight out of the room to get things ready.

Natasha soundlessly made her way downstairs and grabbed the two small bags they had gotten for the girls. Neither of them were quite sure how you greeted your children after a week apart and got them both a few little things: Sweets, book, quiz book and a toy. Of course, the items were targeted towards their age range. Just as she went to call up to Steve he appeared at the top of the staircase. "I'm coming," he muttered, seeing her impatience.

They instantly left the house and drove to pick up the girls from dance camp, their alone time suddenly over - but left with memories that would last a lifetime.

* * *

Chloe stretched her legs with a satisfied sigh, glad to see that they were only a few minutes away from the bus stop where their parents would be waiting for them. _Hopefully_ , a little voice in the back of her head butted in. She shook her head as though that would shut up her own trains of thought. Steve and Natasha loved her and Selina- they'd proven that countless times, and more thoroughly than she could ever ask for. They wouldn't abandon them.

Still, her heart sped up a little anxiously when they pulled up to the curb and it was time to get off. She took Selina's hand in her own and led the way off the bus and to the storage compartment where their luggage was held.

"I don't see them!" Selina exclaimed as she trotted alongside her, craning her neck as best as her short stature would allow as she searched the crowd of people nearby.

Chloe patted her head in a calming fashion and handed Selina's little pink suitcase to her. "They're here, we just need to find them." _Hopefully_ , the little voice chipped in again.

It took almost five minutes, but eventually Chloe spotted a tall blonde man and his shorter redheaded companion, and they rushed over to them. It took her and Selina less than two seconds to latch onto their adoptive parents, Chloe hugging Steve eagerly and Selina nearly jumping onto Natasha in her haste. As she held onto her father, Chloe finally laid that little voice to rest, confidence back to normal. She honestly felt a little stupid, even, for doubting how much these two cared for her and her little sister.

"We missed you!" Selina cried off to her left, and Chloe nodded in agreement.

"We definitely missed you more!" Natasha replied, pulling Steve and Chloe into a giant group hug, putting Selina in the middle. "The house has been so empty without you."

Chloe smirked. "Well, I _am_ the center of the universe, after all!" She cried haughtily.

Steve chuckled at that and ruffled her hair after pulling one arm free. "You and Selina are the centers of _our_ universe, remember?" He said fondly.

"And you're the center of my uni… world too!" Selina exclaimed happily, eager to join the conversation.

Natasha chuckled. "Come on, let's get you both home - we want to hear everything about dance camp," she said, releasing them.

Chloe let Selina do most of the talking. Dance Camp had been a fun experience for the both of them, and she was personally glad for the mini-vacation and constant activity it provided. Each day had been planned perfectly with various dance workshops for the girls, who were put into several groups, some based on based on age, and others ability. And the camp had been hosted on the beautiful grounds of a sprawling campground, so in their free time she and Selina would often go exploring the nearby forests - they'd even gotten to see a newborn fawn curled up at the base of a tree - Selina had desperately wanted to pet it, keep it and name it Bambi, of course, but Chloe had to remind her that it had a mommy that would be sad if it went away. Overall, it was a very enjoyable trip, and she definitely was considering asking to go again next year.

* * *

Steve had managed to stay with them for 26 hours before he received an urgent call and couldn't ignore them anymore. In all honesty, both he and Natasha hadn't expected to get as much time as they did.

The following morning, Chloe started her internship at Stark Industries, leaving Natasha and Selina to spend some quality time together. It was almost unbelievable how much Selina had changed over the course of a week, how much better she was at dance and how controlled she was with her body. There was a sense of pride that filled Natasha's heart every time she noticed the positive differences in her youngest.

After spending the entire day together, Natasha had contemplated having Chloe look after Selina for a while the following day in order to do some Avengers work - and be able to have a proper workout. However, after her day at Stark Industries, Chloe requested to stay at a friend's, who lived closer to her internship - which of course Natasha agreed to. It made a lot of sense.

That is what brought Selina and Natasha to the base together about eight the following morning.

"Mom!" Selina requested as they were walking down a corridor. "Is there somewhere I can dance here?"

"Of course, there're a lot of places," Natasha confirmed - all of the gyms had sprung flooring which was ideal for dancing.

Selina smiled widely in reply before looking around at everything - even though she had been here a few times before, it wasn't a place she knew well. "Where are we going?"

Natasha's lips turned upwards. "To wake up Sam, of course." She replied before stopping at a door. "He was supposed to be in the gym by now - how about you go and jump on him?"

Selina looked slightly hesitant for a second.

"You have my permission; it's just a little fun. He won't mind," Natasha replied. Sam was surprisingly good with children when he was not expecting a visit from them - but wasn't the best with them when he knew they were coming.

"Okay," Selina replied with a little giggle before Natasha opened the door. With another look at Natasha for confirmation, the young seven-year-old took off running towards the bed and launched herself onto it and the grown male who was sleeping in it.

"GAH! I'm up! I'm up!" Sam cried as he bolted up in bed, frantically looking for the source of what he perceived as some sort of assault. "Wait… Selina?"

"Mommy says you're supposed to be in the gym - so I'm allowed to jump on you!" She announced before standing up and jumping on the bed as carefully as she could.

Natasha simply stood in the doorway, observing the scene and making sure Selina didn't jump straight off the bed.

Sam groaned. "Natasha, you know this could be considered cruel and unusual punishment. What if she'd broken my neck?" At Selina's suddenly unsure and insecure look, he quickly amended, "After all, her cuteness is just too much to handle when you're not ready!"

"If you think that this little seven-year-old could kill you, then it's time we double the training you do," Natasha decided with a near evil look, which quickly changed into a happy look as she scooped Selina up from the bed. "Come on, you, let's go see your Uncle Bucky - but we won't be jumping on him."

Sam fell backwards onto his bed for a second before sliding out as Selina exclaimed a happy, "Yay! Uncle Buckaroo!"

* * *

Chloe searched through the pile of paperwork in the top drawer of her temporary desk at Stark Industries, pulling out the form she was looking for once she located it - she was normally a very organised person, but she quickly found that when it came to desks, she suddenly lacked that trait. It was a pain in the neck quite often.

Sighing and pulling her hair back into a ponytail, Chloe slid the papers into her folder, then slid that into her rucksack before clocking out and finding Pepper. Chloe was quite stunned to learn that the Stark's completely intended to pay her for every hour she worked or spent under Pepper's tutelage, and had at first adamantly insisted that she couldn't accept their money - after all, internships weren't paid.

Her mother, as per usual, came up with a perfect solution - the money Chloe earned would be put into a savings account to pay for Chloe's college education. Chloe found this made it much easier to accept their generosity - after all, education was expensive and she couldn't turn down anything to help pay for it; she didn't want her parents to pay her entire way through college, wanted to earn most of that money herself. This was ideal in all regards.

Pepper drove them to Stark Tower, a few minutes away, and Chloe was clocked back in by Friday as they walked in. It was still only morning, and Pepper would sometimes spend most of her workday at home, where she could spend time with Howie more easily on her breaks. "Would you like me to sort through the filing cabinets today?" Chloe offered as they settled in Pepper's office.

"You can start that after lunch- until then, though, I want to teach you about invoices. I might get you to do some of them tomorrow," Pepper replied, organising her already very organised desk quickly before pulling another chair behind her desk for Chloe.

Chloe cocked her head to show interest. "Invoices?" She went and sat beside Pepper, eager to learn whatever Pepper could teach her about running a business. She was so grateful that Pepper was taking the time to teach her this stuff in the first place - most internships she'd heard about involved mindless tasks and busywork.

Pepper nodded. "We are going to deal with supplier invoices, which is when we are billed for something we've bought or a service that we used…" she started.

Chloe quickly started jotting down notes, absorbing every bit of information she could until her notepaper was full.

* * *

Clint scooped Nate up and threw him up into the air, watching the massive grin erupt onto his face and listening to the sweet sound of his laughter. He did this a few more times before putting him back down on the floor. Although, he was definitely more hyper now than he was and couldn't go straight back to drawing, much to the disparagement of his wife.

Sending a half apologetic look to her, he shrugged and peered over his oldest's shoulder. Cooper had slowly been becoming more and more interested in math, science and engineering in the recent months, and to be honest, Clint wasn't sure if he liked it or not. Sure, it was a great thing to be passionate about, but it was because of his fascination with Tony - who seemed to be his idol. What more did Clint have to do to be his son's favourite superhero?

His attention was caught by a familiar and unexpected face. "Chloe?" He questioned, "what brings you here?"

Chloe paused mid-step in surprise before a warm smile spread on her face. "I'm interning here over the summer. Are you guys… vacationing here?" She guessed.

Clint and Laura looked at each other for a split second, deciding exactly what to answer with - as they were here for more than one reason. "Partly, yes. It's better than a hotel here," he admitted.

"She's Auntie Nat's new daughter, right?" Lila asked Laura, a thoughtful expression on her face as she tried to remember exactly who Chloe was.

"That's right," Laura confirmed simply. "You remember her, right?"

Lila nodded, "Just checking."

Chloe raised a brow in mock offense, although her smile was good natured. "How could you not know me, Lila? I'm too amazing to forget!"

Lila shrugged, a small giggle coming out of her lips. "You weren't here when Nat came to Christmas and Thanksgiving and my birthday, and now she doesn't come and you don't come either. So, I had to check, it's been a really long time since I saw you!" She replied, which instantly raised alarm bells for her parents. They didn't realise that Lila had taken note that Natasha hadn't come to Thanksgiving or Christmas, as that was never something that was set in stone, it was sporadic. And therefore, hadn't been expecting her to say that and did not know if that would have been rude to say to Chloe or not - hopefully the teen would just shrug off the comment.

Chloe's expression was taken aback for a few seconds before she covered it with a chuckle. "I know, we're terrible at keeping dates! We're so busy we always forget!" She explained.

"Okay, but make sure you don't miss any more! I'm counting on you," Lila decided with a grin.

"Lila, what are you drawing?" Laura asked, looking at the child's drawing and effectively distracting her and the youngun started talking about this whole little world she created in the swiggles.

Clint shook his head. "Kids," he chuckled. "What are you doing now, then, Chloe?"

The girl shrugged. "I just got off for my lunch break, actually."

Cooper's face perked up instantly. "Can I eat with you?" He asked eagerly, jumping up and now giving Chloe his full undivided attention. Clint could barely hold back his laughter.

Chloe seemed happy that Cooper was so eager to spend time with her, and she ruffled his hair affectionately. "Sure can, kiddo- I mean, if it's okay with your parents." She looked to Clint and Laura questioningly.

"Go, take him! He's all yours," Clint expressed.

"Did you want any of the others whilst you're here?" Laura added teasingly.

Cooper grinned. "Yeesh! Let's go, Chloe!"

Chloe barely had enough time to agree with the boy before he was all but dragging her in the direction of the elevators. Clint simply turned his attention to Laura as they both laughed. You'd think they were starving Cooper by his reaction to the mention of food - oh well, two lunches within an hour of each other couldn't hurt.

* * *

 **Thank you very much for reading!**

 **As usual, if you're able to leave a review, it would be muchly appreciated! :D**


	36. Howie Turns One

**Author's Note:**

 **I would like to welcome and thank you all back! You all are amazing :D**

* * *

The summer seemed to fly by, with Chloe doing three days at Stark Industries, spending the two nights between at a friend's. Selina was attending dance classes for two days and had made some more friends, with whom she would happily spend time when her parents and Chloe were busy. Steve was spending most of his time at S.H.I.E.L.D, especially with everything going on with the inhumans. Natasha was actually going on a missions, or briefing the members of her team who had missions.

Bucky had decided to sign the Accords and was legalised, but only would go on a mission if Natasha was there too - he was currently on a probationary period. But he didn't mind, seeing as he and Maria were getting married next month, a few weeks before Chloe, Selina and the rest of the children would be going back to school.

The exciting event coming up next, however, was Howie's first birthday. Nobody really knew what to expect - Tony and Pepper obviously had very different ideas on how to celebrate it; only time would tell which parent managed to have the bigger impact on the party.

One thing that seemed to stay the same, though, was Rhodey and Wanda's growing relationship. Even though they started their relationship heatedly, it almost diminished during the pregnancy and Arianna's early days - it was easier to be friends whilst working out how to deal with everything going on. Relationships could be extremely messy. However, after the months went on, with Rhodey recovering nicely after his accident, and Arianna growing up, moments kept appearing that could change their dynamic completely. Neither of them minded when they ended up practically living together; all that was needed was an official conversation to set everything in stone. After all, even though they _were_ in a relationship, and doing everything other couples did, there was something about the spoken word that made a bigger impact than one could imagine. That made it official.

Wanda finished dressing her twenty-two-month-old in leggings and a pretty dress - she had a surprising number of dresses, seeing as Wanda had never bought her daughter a single one. "There we go: perfection."

"Fanes, Mama!" Arianna replied, not quite being able to say 'thanks' yet, but it was close enough for Wanda and Rhodey. Seconds later, the young girl made a run for the door - which, thankfully, was locked. "Out, Mama! Out!"

"No, not yet - it's still early," she replied, even though she was sure everybody was already up. Probably training, preparing for a mission, or avoiding Natasha.

Rhodey stepped out of the bathroom, adjusting the sleeves of his shirt. "Kiddo, you driving your mama crazy again? Patience is a virtue." He went over and scooped their daughter into his arms with a laugh. "Besides, you're too cute to share with everybody else!"

"Dada! Out! Down! Out!" Arianna instructed, attempting to get out of his hold and back to the door.

Wanda watched with a smile. Something about a man being good with kids made him just so much more attractive. The questions were on her lips, the questions to validate everything that was going on, to have the words finally spoken, but she just couldn't work out how to start, so instead she watched the scene in silence.

Rhodey tickled Arianna's chin and planted a kiss on her chubby cheek. "Hey, you're my baby girl - you're supposed to wait until you're a teenager to start trying to get away from your old man!" He bounced her on his hip for a second before relenting and letting her down as she continued to insist. "I think she's started her terrible two's early."

"She is advanced for her age. Seems like yesterday I found out I was pregnant with her," Wanda reminisced.

A loving smile blossomed on his face at the mention of it. "I know, right? I still remember exactly how you told me - best news I've gotten in my life."

Best news? That was something he hadn't mentioned before. "I remember being terrified. We weren't even dating… aren't… What are we?" She suddenly asked. All of the thinking about this and _that_ was how she brought it up? Very smooth.

Rhodey shrugged, although he looked thoughtful. "I don't know… I guess, back then, we were just two friends who accidentally wound up in bed together," he replied, shooting a hesitant glance at Arianna - as if she would understand what that meant to begin with. He shrugged again. "But whatever we were, I'm glad we're what we are now."

"But, what are we?" Wanda repeated; she couldn't live with the uncertainty anymore. "Are we two friends raising a kid together? Are we together? Will we ever be more?"

He blinked in surprise, bouncing Ari absently when she started fussing a bit. "Of course we're together! Wanda, I love you. I love spending time with you, I love raising our daughter with you, I love… _this_ ," he said, gesturing encompassingly with one hand, referring to their whole situation.

Relief filled her; she didn't know why she'd thought he'd say anything else, but it was a relief actually hearing it out loud. "Good," she said, standing up. "And I love you, too - and this whole situation."

He closed the distance between them and kissed her, Arianna taking advantage of the opportunity to transfer herself to her mother's arms.

"Out! Out!"

Wanda chuckled, leaning away from Rhodey and looking at their impatient daughter. "Can't you see we're having a moment?"

"Out, Mama! Out!" The child insisted.

"Looks like it's time for breakfast," Wanda said to Rhodey, an amused and happy smile on her lips. "Let's go out," she added before unlocking the door and exiting the room.

* * *

Pepper examined the streamers hanging from the doorway and checked to make sure they were all hanging properly, then scrutinised the birthday cake they'd ordered - Tony had wanted it to be Iron Man themed, of course, and she'd shut that down right off the bat; their son would celebrate his very first birthday with something cute: Winnie the Pooh. Then Tony had wanted all of the party favours to be little trinkets he'd thrown together in the lab - Pepper had quickly scrapped that idea (pun very much intended) and chosen specific favours for each guest.

Chloe was spending that day's interning helping set up for the party, and was in charge of pouring the punch into the cups and neatly arranging the food table - something that was originally Tony's job before Pepper caught him trying to spike the punch in what he'd labelled as Rhodey's cup. Honestly, he was more childish than their infant son.

"Come on, people, we've got twenty minutes before everyone starts arriving!" She called to the few people who had volunteered to help set up - mostly employees at Stark Industries who had been dying to meet their boss's kid for more than five minutes.

So far everything was coming together nicely - until her baby-senses went off and, with a groan, Pepper went to go check on the source of her bad feeling. She found the culprit red-handed in the armoury one floor down, apparently testing out RC controls. "Anthony Edward Stark, I told you - we are _not_ flying robots of death around our son's birthday party like toy helicopters!"

"They are _not_ flying robots of death," Tony replied with a roll of his eyes, hiding his remote behind his back. "These ones are flying _planets…_ of death. They're baby-themed!" He defended.

She raised a brow and crossed her arms disapprovingly at the floating miniature solar system. "Impressive. Except that they're not baby- _proofed_. Those look heavy - if one of their systems fails, it could fall on someone and seriously cause some damage!"

Tony look offended about her insulting his work. "They would _not_ fall! I created them," he defended once again. "But, if it means that much to you… I won't fly them over anybody's head. Problem solved. Great."

Pepper rolled her eyes, although she was laughing internally. He was so genuinely childish that it was endearing. When it wasn't unendingly annoying, that is. "Honey, how about we attach them to some strings and hang them over Howie's crib? It can be your handmade present."

"Oh no, these are way too expensive to have as an ornament - besides, they _are_ heavy and will not be hovering above our baby whilst he sleeps."

Once again, she couldn't help but roll her eyes. "What exactly are you planning to do with them? How do they fit into any context in a Pooh-themed party? Are you going to be creepily standing in the corner all day, controlling them?"

Tony crossed his arms. "Winnie the Pooh is a stupid theme for a Stark, and no, F.R.I.D.A.Y can control them," he said before turning to the side and tinkering with Saturn, his pout rather pitiful.

Pepper sighed and ruffled his hair fondly before heading back upstairs to nitpick some more.

* * *

Steve couldn't help but smile at the extensive decorations filling the main living room at Stark Tower - Winnie the Pooh was _everywhere_. Finally, a reference he understood - his little neighbour had been all about the old Pooh books back in the thirties. Although the characters had definitely received an update since then, he noted. Tigger especially looked more… humanoid. He looked down at Selina, whose eyes brightened at the sight.

"Look at those balloons! They look like Piglet!" She exclaimed, looking absolutely delighted. Huh. He hadn't realised Selina liked Winnie the Pooh that much - maybe she'd like a few of the old books? He actually really liked the idea of reading the classics with his youngest daughter - it would be like sharing a piece of the past, his childhood and the culture he grew up in, with her.

"You like Piglet, huh?" He asked with a chuckle, turning his gaze to Natasha, walking on Selina's other side. "What about you, Nat? I think you'd be an Eeyore kind of person."

Natasha shook her head. "Surely I'm Kanga, and Selina is my little Roo."

Selina giggled and Steve's smile grew - while not often a word he associated with Natasha, he could firmly say that right now, she was adorable. "Then who am I? There's no father in that situation!"

She shrugged. "Owl?"

"I'm not _that_ old!" He protested.

That was when Pepper came over, beaming at them. "You two are adorable - anyone ever told you that?"

"We're not adorable," Natasha said firmly, peering past her. "Where's the birthday boy?" She inquired, a common attempt at changing the subject or getting herself out of the conversation completely.

"He's here!" Came Tony's voice, electronically amplified. Steve turned to look at the elevator doors to see Tony marching in dramatically, Howie in his arms, being flanked by floating… planets? "The birthday boy makes a majestic entrance!" Steve rolled his eyes with a chuckle.

"Tony, I thought we agreed the planets would not float _over_ people," she stressed slightly, taking Howie with a relieved look that nothing else had seemed to change. Tony shot a guilty look. "Have them floating out the window, over the porch - then everybody can see them and nobody is under them."

Tony smirked, obviously thrilled with the idea and went to see that was done.

As Steve made his way to follow him, he noticed Natasha taking a very happy little birthday boy into her arms.

* * *

Natasha sat down, picking up a glass of wine - alcohol at a child's party was a great idea - and began sipping it whilst watching everything, from Howie starting to get tired and clingy to his father to Selina and Lila playing their own little game on the floor. She noticed Chloe and Clint had struck up an in-depth conversation together, then noticed Steve and Bucky talking companionably seconds before Maria sat beside her and poured herself her own drink.

"Since when did we get invited to these things?" Maria asked her - the two of them had always shared a distaste for social events.

"When the war vets walked into our lives," Natasha answered simply, making sure not to drink too much - she didn't want Steve to remind her that they were setting examples now for two impressionable individuals.

Maria bowed her head in recognition of her words, her eyes floating to her fiance. "Touche."

"I can't believe you're getting married in _nine_ _days_ , Maria. Next you'll be annoying me because you're pregnant," Natasha replied with a hint of bitterness and exasperation, but it was mostly good heartedly.

The other woman shook her head. "Oh, no, definitely not. You're doing the unexpected children raising, and I'm doing the marriage. There is no reason for either of us to do both."

Natasha raised her brow at that statement, but decided to not comment on it. "You'll just have to keep Bucky's mind off babies, then, just like I'm _trying_ to do with Steve, which you and Bucky are not helping."

"Well, Laura won't be helping the issue," Maria replied, taking a swig.

"What? Laura's not…" Natasha started before turning to look at one of her closest friends. It's wasn't common for Laura to drink anyway, so that wasn't unusual - however, she had disappeared out of the room an unusual number of times - some of them rapidly - and her boobs were bigger. How did she not see this before! Had she gone blind? Natasha stood up and walked straight over to Clint, punching him hard in the arm.

"Ow! What the hell!"

"And when were you planning on telling me?" Natasha demanded.

Clint grinned impishly and feigned innocence. "Telling you what?" He'd been talking to Chloe before being interrupted, and the teen was looking at the pair of them like both had gone insane and she didn't understand how she'd missed it.

Natasha's fist connected with the same point on his arm again. "She's practically glowing as she runs off to throw up! How many weeks is she?"

The grin turned into a proud one, the same smile he often had when thinking of his family. "Seven… We weren't going to tell you guys until later - you have a bad habit of ruining surprises, you know that?" He asked teasingly.

"Wait, Laura's pregnant?" Chloe piped up, looking stunned and suddenly pale.

"See, even Chloe is insulted she wasn't informed," Natasha joked, then looked a little concernedly at her daughter again. "Are you alright, Chlo?"

Chloe jumped, as though taken by surprise by the question, and quickly waved off her mother's concerns with a hasty grin. "I'm fine, I'm fine! Just… wow! A new Avengers baby!"

Natasha turned back to Clint, keeping Chloe's behaviour on her mind for later, and hugged him. "Congratulations - let me know if you need anything."

Clint laughed. "Could you be a live-in nanny?" He joked.

She pretended to think it over. "Sure, I'll check with Steve later," she replied with a laugh, before something caught her sight. "I have a feeling this party will be coming to a swift end in a minute."

Clint followed her eyes to the sight of a very whiny and tired Howie, who was refusing to have any more of the party. They could practically see Pepper's thought process as she watched Tony carrying their one-year-old son from the room. The second the elevator doors closed, the music stopped and Pepper was politely informing the guests that the party was over a little early, one by one.

With a sigh, Clint gave Natasha one last hug, fist-bumping a distracted Chloe. "Well, I'd better go round up the monkeys and get Laura home so she can sleep."

"She'll need it," Natasha said before looking around for Selina and Steve. "Chloe," she said, pulling the teen out of her daze. "Why don't you go and say goodbye to Peter - we're leaving in a minute."

"Oh - uh - no, it's okay, let's just go," Chloe said quickly, already heading for the door.

Natasha raised a brow. "I need to get your…" she stopped talking there, Chloe already out of earshot, but didn't need to finish the sentence anyway as Steve was already walking towards her with Selina - the latter saying goodbye to everybody they passed.

* * *

Natasha was the one who carried Selina from the car into the house and laid her down. She covered the small child with her rainbow blanket before walking from the room.

"You look concerned," Steve muttered from beside her as she looked towards Chloe's closed door.

"Has Chloe been off lately?" She asked quietly.

Steve pursed his lips slightly in thought. "In what way?"

Natasha looked towards the door again and shrugged. "Maybe it's because we haven't been around her as much as before. She's just changing, becoming an adult. Holding the weight of the world on her shoulders."

"I know what that feels like," Steve replied, placing a hand on her back. "We can always sit down and talk to her tomorrow," he suggested.

"Let's wait until after the wedding; she'll have finished her internship by then and everything will be settled for the run up back to school. We can talk to her a few times in those two weeks," Natasha decided - there was no point rushing a conversation; she trusted Chloe and hoped that she'd come to either of them if there was anything bothering her.

Steve nodded in agreement before they made their way into the bedroom, waiting enough time for the children to have fallen asleep before making use of the time together they had before either of them was called away.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading, once again!**

 **I hope you all have an amazing weekend :)**


	37. The Life-changing Test

**Author's Note:**

 **Thank you so much for the amazing response on the last chapter! I've replied individually to those who reviewed, and I thank you again!**

 **I won't blabber on, instead, I'll let you get straight to the story!**

* * *

As soon as Chloe stepped into the house, she went up to her room and closed the door, leaning against it and breathing heavily as she allowed herself to outwardly react to the thoughts raging inside. Her period was over two weeks late. Her taste in food seemed to have changed a little, too. Her stomach felt bloated. She hadn't thought anything of these things before now… surely this couldn't happen to her. It happened to other girls, but not to her!

Could there be another explanation?

Should she take a test? Just to see?

Her heart stammered loudly in her chest and tears welled up in her eyes. She was panicking. What if she was pregnant? How would she tell Peter? How would she tell her _parents_? What if they sent her back to the system? Had she just permanently screwed up any hopes of having a normal family or a normal life?

No, she had to calm down. She would take a pregnancy test as soon as she could buy one discreetly, and she would cross those bridges when she got to them.

* * *

Letting out a shaky sigh, Chloe put the pregnancy test on the counter and waited. The box said to wait for two minutes - she could do that, right? Two minutes. Easy.

 _Oh God it's gonna be positive_ , she thought with dread, then quickly covered her mouth with her hand to keep from crying loudly. No, she couldn't do this to herself right now. She just needed to wait and see what the test said… _It's gonna say I'm pregnant, I know it_! With a groan, she forced herself to look away from the test, studying the wall intensely. She was very glad that Steve and Natasha had taken Selina with them to go pick up some dinner; they'd tried convincing her to come, too, but she knew this was her golden opportunity and claimed to have a headache.

What was she thinking? Of course she's not pregnant; she and Peter had used precautions every time, right? Yes, yes, they did… but did any of them break? She had heard you were supposed to check that. Peter would have… oh man, she was pregnant, wasn't she? No, maybe she was just overreacting, creating a problem when one wasn't there. She was finally happy, everything was falling into place, this was just a way to self-sabotage, and she knew that. Checking to see if she was pregnant was absurd. She wasn't the screw up that she had been repeatedly told she was whilst in some of her foster homes.

But what if she was? And she was pregnant and as stupid and irresponsible as they deemed her to be? What would Natasha and Steve think?

No, what would they do when they found out? Her traitorous brain wondered, making her heart skip a beat with panic. They'll be so mad at me, and they won't want to keep me around anymore… Peter will break up with me, I'll be back in the system, I'll be all alone, I'll never go to college or get a job, my life will be ruined! Chloe did cry, this time, and tried to divert her thoughts from gloom and doom, bouncing her leg in anticipation.

Finally, _finally_ , her watch said the two minutes were up.

She steeled her nerves and blindly grabbed the test off the counter, having to take a few grounding breaths before forcing herself to look at the piece of plastic.

She could not comprehend what she was seeing. She saw the test, she saw her hand - it was shaking, she noticed - she saw two pink lines that suddenly blurred together as tears came back with a vengeance. Two lines… positive.

Chloe sucked in a gasp and it came back out as a sob of disbelief and fear. What was she going to _do_? Dropping the test into the trash and burying it under a few tissues, she propped her head on her hands and covered her face, crying uncontrollably.

It was at least ten minutes before she could gather the strength to stand, and she couldn't bear to look at herself in the mirror as she passed it. She numbly went back to her room and curled up on her bed, one hand drifting down to her stomach. It couldn't be true! The test had to be wrong!

But… why else would she have so many other symptoms?

Deep down, she knew it most definitely had to be true.

She needed to talk to someone about this. She needed to get it off her chest, as embarrassing as that would be. She needed to _talk_.

Before she could scare herself out of it, Chloe grabbed her phone and purse and walked to the bus stop, taking the bus to Peter's. She nearly hyperventilated on the sidewalk outside of his apartment complex, and almost wanted to climb back on the bus and go home and cry. But she needed to do this.

With shaking legs she climbed the front steps, then took an elevator to the fifth floor, almost moving on autopilot as her mind raced with worries on how he would react.

It took her thirty seconds to work up the nerve to actually knock on the door.

May answered the door immediately, her handbag on her arm, and she looked pretty stunned. "Hello, Chloe. I wasn't expecting to see you today," she said, holding her keys.

Chloe gave her a watery smile and tried to seem normal. "Yeah, I just needed to talk to Peter about something. Is he home?"

"Of course, he's in his room. Go on straight through," May said, placing a hand on her shoulder before walking out of the home and towards the elevator.

Chloe wrung her hands nervously and made her way to Peter's room with her heart in her throat. _You can do this,_ she encouraged herself, sucking in a huge breath before opening his door and peeking in. "Peter?"

Peter jumped up from his desk in surprise and excitement. "Chloe! I wasn't expecting you," he said, quickly checking his phone with a hint of confusion before tossing it to one side and stepping towards her.

She smiled meekly and shrugged. "I… need to tell you something…" She said quietly, nervousness twisting her insides. Or maybe that was the baby. At that thought she tried not to start crying again.

"Sure! Sit down," Peter offered, sitting down on his bed too. "Is everything okay?"

"Uhm…" suddenly her tongue was glued to her jaw and she couldn't find the words. "I…" Tears welled up in her eyes and she fought back a sob. "I'm… pregnant," she whispered, not meeting his eyes.

Peter went silent for a second, furrowing his brows in slightly confusion as he tried to make sense of it all. "Pregnant? As in, there's a baby in you?"

She couldn't help it. She chuckled, although it was combined with another sob and came out sounding warped. "Yes."

"What kind of baby?" He then asked, looking at her, confusion and a lot of other emotions coming through.

Chloe furrowed her brows and made eye contact for the first time since her admission. "Uhm, a human kind?"

His eyes widened a bit more. "We're going to have a human baby? How? My aunt just let me get a job, she's going to freak, and then I'm going to freak…" He suddenly paused and looked at her. "So… do we get married? Or are you just telling me so I sign something for you to give the baby away? Or… do you live here? I'm sure a crib will fit… uhh…" he said, looking around his room, perplexed.

Chloe chewed on her lip anxiously. "I don't know what to do," she said, pulling her knees to her chest and resting her forehead on them. "What will my parents think? What will your aunt think? I just… I'm scared."

"It's okay, we'll figure this out," Peter said, placing an arm around her and then pulling her into a hug a few seconds later. "They'll help us, too… if your parents don't kill me… your dad's got a really strong punch. But it'll all be okay."

His words were comforting, at least a little bit. With Peter backing her up, she was sure things wouldn't be so bad - one of her biggest fears, of him rejecting her and the baby, was put to rest. "I… I really hope so," she said quietly, leaning into his embrace. "Everything feels like it's upside-down and it's never going to be right again."

Peter nodded slowly. "Upside-down… with all of your blood rushing to your head and… yeah, it does feel like that," he agreed softly, his voice barely coming out as he stared at his wall. They were silent for a few minutes. "Hey, Chlo… what do you think about Spiderman?" He randomly inquired.

Chloe furrowed her brows and stared at him for a minute, not sure what this had to do with anything. "Uh… he's a superhero… nice guy, I'm sure. He worked with my dad once," was all she could really think of. She hadn't thought much about the hero, honestly. "Why?"

He retracted his arm from her and continued to stare at the wall. "Well… we're having a kid together now and…" he paused. "I don't really know if genetically this could affect anything, or what it means, really, but I wanted to tell you… now I feel like you need to know sooner rather than later."

She couldn't help the dread she felt in her gut. Well, not exactly dread, but more a sinking feeling that she knew where this was going and she wasn't sure how she felt about it. "What is it?" She asked semi-warily.

Peter looked at her with a big breath before it deflated out of him slowly. "I'm Spiderman," he said very simply, looking guilty and anxious to her reaction.

Yeah, part of her had thought that was where he was going. Still, it was enough of a shock that for a second it felt like the wind had been knocked from her lungs. She blinked owlishly at him and for a few moments, she wasn't sure what to say. He was a superhero? He was the kid Uncle Tony had somewhat taken under his wing? He was the one who'd helped her parents during that fight with half of the team? And he'd been hiding this from her? Should she be angry? Upset? Glad?

"I… wow," she said eloquently. "You… when did _that_ happen?"

"A really long while ago," Peter answered cryptically.

Chloe frowned, running both hands through her hair as she tried to process the entirety of it. "And… you have powers?"

He nodded. "Yeah."

And that meant, "so the… the baby could have powers?" Or worse, what if the genetics were warped because of his powers, or something like that, and the baby didn't survive? And suddenly she realised - she was genuinely worried about the baby's survival. She cared, and not just out of some sense of duty; she _cared_ about what happened to the child. She also realised that Peter had been talking like they would be keeping it. 'We're having a kid together,' he'd said. Something about it stirred a warm feeling in her even despite the fear and confusion the situation naturally had filled her with. She wasn't absolutely positive yet, but… she thought she might just want to keep the baby. Just maybe. None of the other options she could think of sounded right to her, none of them were anything she wanted. She had this new situation, and a brand new opportunity to make this life-changing choice… and she didn't want to regret the decisions she made.

"I don't know, Chlo. I've never had a baby before," Peter replied, sighing deeply as he looked down to the ground.

Automatically she replied, "You'd _better_ not have."

He let out a strained chuckle. "I haven't, trust me."

Suddenly she felt completely sober again. "I do," she said in a small voice, moving to lean against him, needing physical support as much as she needed emotional support. "Do you… I mean, what do you think we should do? With the baby?" She needed to be sure he was on a similar page to her before she started going down this road.

"The… mother decides, so whatever you decide is what we'll do," Peter informed her softly, leaning his head on hers. "I'll support you in whatever way you want."

Chloe looked down at the ground, contemplating that, before replying, confused, "No, you're the father - you have a say in this as well. If we keep it, it would affect your life just as much as mine, and if we don't, I don't want to separate you from your child against your will."

Her adamance seemed to give him new confidence, and he didn't have to think it over before he spoke. "I want to keep it," he declared, no uncertainty in his voice.

His confidence in his answer was enough to give her more confidence of her own. Peter was strong-willed, smart, kind… he would be there for her, and with her. With his answer being so strong, she found herself no longer on the fence on the issue. "Me too," she said, and was surprised at how certain she was.

* * *

Peter had seen Chloe out merely an hour or two later when his aunt had returned. He sent his girlfriend as many supportive smiles as he could as she walked off before closing the front door.

"It was nice of Chloe to drop by," his aunt commented, before continuing. "I was thinking about making a stew tonight - any preference?"

Peter did his best to reply, he really did, but he couldn't even think about food right now. He turned towards her, away from the front door, and knew his face was telling her everything. He was able to hold everything in when Chloe was here, be the supportive person he knew she needed, but he was terrified and nervous and ready to cry.

"What's wrong? What happened?" May asked him, instantly moving towards him, but she didn't have to go too far as Peter crossed the small room to meet her midway. Before his arms even wrapped around her he began crying.

"I'm sorry, May, I'm so sorry."

Aunt May began to rub his back. "It's okay, everything's okay - what are you sorry for?"

He could hear the confusion and concern in her voice, but his just wasn't working yet. It was too much; he wasn't even eighteen yet, and now…

He was somehow guided to the couch, and it was only after May had wiped away his tears that he found the strength to tell her this particular little secret. "I… Chloe's pregnant."

The shock on May's face was evident, but she simply pulled him back into the hug and assured him that everything would be okay - and he decided to believe her. He _needed_ to believe her to keep it all together, but couldn't help but let his mind drift, and one thing that was certain - Chloe's parents could literally kill him.

* * *

 **Thank you all for reading! This part was supposed to have been much shorter and combined with other scenes, however, due to the emotional and length of it, it's been decided to give this to you like this! (And early).**

 **I hope you all like it and would love to know your views on Chloe falling pregnant at her age. It took a lot of time to decide whether or not to do this, so your thoughts would be most appreciated.**

 **Up next - the wedding (between Bucky and Maria, of course!)**


	38. The Super Normal Wedding of BuckyMaria

**Author's Note:**

 **I had planned on posting this over the weekend, but a little eight year old prevented me!**

 **Thank you so much to everybody for the absolutely amazing response! I've finally gotten my rhythm back in writing and your response has proved that more so!**

 **Shout out to those who reviewed:** **DarylDixon'sLover; gundamseeddestiny; Nowmyworldisperfect; M.P Whispers; Sportsfan64; quarterbacksnk; H.P. Birdman; hofherrp; Jhutch10; Moustache1234; Sofia.**

 **Now, lets got on to the super normal wedding of Bucky Barnes and Maria Hill!**

* * *

Maria stood as still as she could as one of the agents laced up the corset of her dress and another added some final details to her hair. There was a bit of turbulence in the quinjet, making one of them tell the new pilot off - it wasn't exactly his fault; Maria _did_ have the experienced pilot helping her with her hair.

"What's the time?" Maria inquired, hoping she wasn't going to be late for her own wedding.

"I've just spoken to Romanoff, she's got it all covered for when we arrive in a few minutes," the agent lacing up the back of her dress informed her patiently - for the third time.

Maria smiled as her hair was finished and shown to her in a mirror. "It's perfect," she decided - to be honest with herself, as long as it didn't look like she had come directly from being caught up in a shooting match during a mission, then she would have been happy, but she was actually starting to look like she had spent hours on her appearance, instead of the thirty-one minutes in the quinjet, which was supposed to have been forty-eight minutes.

Going the extra mile, a few photographs were taken of her before the pilot returned to the cockpit. "We're two minutes out."

"You're laced up," she was then informed.

Maria let out a breath of relief before lifting up her dress and checking that the bandage on her leg was holding up. She didn't want to bleed on this dress - after all, it was one of S.H.I.E.L.D's selections for undercover missions; the dress she had chosen was with her maid-of-honour who was probably ready to murder her for being late. Natasha had never been patient with this sort of event.

Suddenly, she noticed her feet. "Have Romanoff ready with my shoes," she ordered, taking off the socks which were currently hiding her recently manicured toes. She couldn't exactly walk down the aisle with her boots on, now, could she?

For the first time, she dared to look at the time herself as they began to descend. She was already fourteen minutes late for the actual ceremony. Even though she was late and ready to run out of the quinjet before it had even landed, when the door opened and she could leave, she didn't.

"Good luck, Agent Hill," one of the other agents said with a huge grin. It was then that she looked at the three of them. Agent Manda, Agent Ingles and Agent Cooper. The three without whom she wouldn't have made it here, and might have been more seriously injured than a small cut to the leg.

"Ready when you guys are," Maria decided, igniting some shocked and confused looks. "You three deserve to be at my wedding - two of you have known me longer than my own soon-to-be husband."

"We'd be delighted, but we're not exactly dressed for it."

Maria chuckled. "Don't be ridiculous, Ingles, I don't care what you wear. Now, come on, I don't want to keep everybody waiting even longer."

The three of them stood up with haste, and she noticed the discreet attempts to make themselves look more presentable, which only made her smile grow. She then stepped out of the quinjet, feeling one of them lift her dress so it wouldn't touch the dirty ground. She hadn't even managed three steps before her maid of honour called out.

"It's about time! This is the _last_ time I agree to be anybody's maid of honour, or even a bridesmaid, or even… turn up to a wedding," Natasha informed her. Her head cocked to the side slightly. "I remember that dress - I used it for my fake wedding to Clint."

Maria chuckled; she remembered that day very much. Natasha had only been with them for a few months and it was still uncertain whether or not she'd turn on them. But they'd needed a wedding in a particular venue, as newly-wed couples were being killed. They had used her, under the name Nadine Romans, and Clint as Clint Brians. Even though Maria was sure Natasha was unaware, the two aliases were still alive and still married with an apartment - maybe she should mention that sometime. She shrugged it off. "That was a very exciting wedding to attend. Shoes?"

Natasha nodded before helping her put the shoes on the second they entered the building before turning her attention to the three dirty and slightly bloodied agents. "There are spare chairs on the left side at the back - go take a seat."

The three agents grinned and followed the instructions given. "Thank you," they muttered enroute.

"Thank you, Nat," Maria said honestly. "For everything."

"I'm just glad you turned up," Natasha replied with a teasing smile. "I would have hated having to announce that."

Maria chuckled, not caring that they were making themselves even later. "I wouldn't dream of it."

"In the old days, you wouldn't dream of having a wedding," Natasha pointed out; it was entirely teasing, but Maria knew there was some seriousness in the phrase. Natasha was somebody who was very set on her ways; since she had been allowed to make her own decisions, she stuck to whatever decision she made, even if it was the wrong one. Maria still remembered the former Soviet assassin taking an entire year of cooking lessons even though she was naturally a better cook than the teacher, all because she told somebody she couldn't cook when they asked her if she wanted to attend a baking session with them. Natasha never attended a baking session with the other agent, even after she had completed her cooking course, but she never said since that she couldn't cook.

"Back then," she started, trying to control the smile on her lips, "I couldn't imagine that there would be anybody who I truly cared about so much, that I'd rather see them happy. Besides, it's just a bit of paper; it's meaningless, so what's the harm in getting it?"

Natasha nodded slowly. "I hadn't thought about it in that way."

Maria rested a hand on her shoulder. "Well, think about that later; it's time for me to get married."

With that sentence, Natasha instantly turned away and indicated that they were ready, she turned back to Maria. "The flower girls," meaning Arianna and Selina, "have already gone and used all of their flowers," she informed her before heading out of the door and making her way down the aisle.

Maria chuckled at that before peeking through the door. There were only forty-four guests - now forty-seven - as they wanted it to be intimate. However, Maria couldn't help the pang of hurt that neither of her parents were alive to see this day happen. They would have been really happy, tears in their eyes, her dad would have even warned Bucky that if he ever hurt her, there'd be hell to pay. But they weren't, and that wouldn't happen. Instead, she'd be walking down the aisle, alone, to the rest of her life.

Opening the doors, she stepped into the room as the music started and almost lost her breath; this was really happening. The giant and highly relieved smile from Bucky seemed to be the only thing she could focus on. As she slowly walked down the aisle, she tried to take everything in: the guests who had stood for her, the contrast between the put-together guests and the last three arrivals, the array of colours the guests had chosen to wear, the petals on the floor, with one big lump right next to Rhodey. There was so much to take in, but that only received about five percent of her attention; the rest of it was on Bucky. Him. Her eyes could barely tear away from his as they got closer and closer, until finally, she was right there with him.

As she placed her hand in his, she wondered why she had never wanted to get married before, why she had ever wanted to skip this moment in her life, what reason there could have been. All in all, she was glad that hadn't happened, that she had said yes and was right here, right now, with the man she loved more than anybody else. The man she would spend the rest of her life with.

* * *

Natasha watched Maria and Bucky dance, badly but energetically, to Ronan Keating's 'I Love it When We Do', when she noticed Steve on the phone. Not only had he nearly been later than Maria to the wedding, but now he was on the phone at the beginning of the reception.

She passed Clint and Laura on the way to Steve, offering them a smile. "Steve," she whispered, and when he put up his finger to ask her to wait a second, she frowned. After three seconds of waiting patiently, she grabbed his extended finger and bent it back painfully.

"Nat, hold on," he grimaced, ignoring the pain as he continued with his call. Finally, he ended the call and looked at her, a little angry. "What are you doing?" He said, pulling his hand away from her.

"Me? What are _you_ doing?" Natasha demanded. "It's your best friend's wedding and you're in the corner on the phone."

Steve took a breath. "It's a long story, but I have to go."

Natasha felt the anger rising up in her. "Go? You turned up late, unable to offer the support you were supposed to. You haven't even been here an hour! Your best friend, _brother_ has barely finished his first dance and you're _leaving_?"

He placed a hand on her shoulder. "I don't want to, but I have to…"

Shrugging off his hand, she took a step back, knowing there was a hateful and probably disgusted look on her face. "That's bullshit, utter bullshit," she remarked before turning on her heel and walking off - and that was one big reminder why she would never get married: men were dicks.

Steve had left shortly after that after taking to Bucky briefly. The look on Bucky's face, the slight deflation of it, made her anger rise up and then fall. Natasha's first instinct was anger when it came to her emotions; she would never choose to let her soft side show, to let her _sadness or hurt_ show. Bucky, however, waited until Steve had left before the sadness sunk in for a moment. He seemed to recover quickly, instead becoming a bit more latched onto Maria, but not overly so.

If Natasha had been in Bucky's place, she would have preferred to let her anger show over the situation, and wouldn't have cared about anybody else's feelings. Bucky, however, was more thoughtful, and it seemed that Maria had been none the wiser to the situation - right now, anyway.

She needed something to distract herself, and that's when her eyes fell on an ill-looking Chloe. Her oldest daughter had been off lately, she knew that, but she had been dismissing it due to her own business. However, she looked worse as she ran out of the room. Immediately, she followed her oldest, her eyes flickering to Laura as she went past - but quickly dismissed that idea, Chloe wasn't that stupid. "Chloe…" she began, as she entered the bathroom, which Chloe hadn't locked.

Chloe looked to her in light surprise, but as soon as they made direct eye contact, her eyes began welling up as she bit her lip. "I'm sorry."

Suspicion filled her, but she held it back, keeping her voice calm, though, she didn't hide the concern. "What's wrong?"

"I… I don't know how it happened. I hadn't even thought that it could have been possible. We used protection, I swear, I know we did. Most of the time at least, but this thing… I didn't think it would happen at all, and it was only when you said that Laura was pregnant that I began to realise that I was late for my period and… I'm so sorry, I didn't plan this, I didn't want to be this… to be a screw up."

"Are you sure you're pregnant?" Natasha asked evenly, knowing that her real reaction to this situation would not help.

"I… took a test and it said I was, and all my symptoms match," Chloe answered nervously.

Natasha took a breath in, held it for a few seconds, and released it. "I will set up an appointment with a doctor, and we'll work this all out together," she finally replied. She needed more time to think all of this through, and until they had it confirmed by a doctor, there was no real need to discus all of the options and make sure that Chloe considered _all_ of them. Even though Natasha had a strong opinion about what she should do anyway, it would have to be Chloe's decision and she didn't want to influence it. "Have you told Peter yet?"

Chloe looked at her with mild surprise but nodded. "Yeah; two days ago, when I found out."

The day after Howie's birthday, when they found out that Laura was pregnant - it could be a sympathetic pregnancy, or a false positive. "Okay. Let's go back to the party and try to enjoy it. This will be the only wedding they have," Natasha said, hoping she was right about the latter part of the statement. She placed a supportive hand on Chloe's lower back as she handed her some tissues.

"Thanks," Chloe replied softly, dabbing her eyes before walking out, straight over to Selina.

Natasha took an extra few seconds to compose herself before walking over to the new bride and groom to see how everything was going.

* * *

Bucky hadn't even noticed that so much time had passed until he saw how sleepy some of the kids were getting - Selina and Nate were laying on the ground next to each other fast asleep, for starters. The reception had been a blur, it seemed - so much happiness and excitement all at once, going so quickly he could have sworn they'd just arrived.

Although Steve had left the reception early - and damn, that had hurt, but Bucky was still holding out hope that Steve really was working on something that _needed_ him to leave right away - Bucky was still having the time of his life; as long as Maria was beside him, laughing and enjoying their first hours as a married couple, he was pretty sure he'd be happy even if everyone else ditched them.

Their first dance had been a bit awkward, as Bucky wasn't a phenomenal dancer, but it had been so amazing all the same. Then the various little games that receptions just weren't complete without, then the tossing of the bouquet (Wanda did end up catching it, he noted with a smirk). And it all felt like it would go on forever and simultaneously still had yet to truly get started. But kids were a good gauge of time, and Selina and Nate, after dancing adorably to a few of their favourite songs and stealing the dance floor, were passed out cold on each other in Laura's lap.

"Is it really that late?" He asked unbelievingly after he finally looked at his watch. How had it gotten to be nine already?

Maria casually looked at the time, her eyes widening ever so slightly. "It appears that it is - I'm definitely ready to retire to bed with you."

He laughed at that before turning to look out over the guests again. Not a lot of them, sure, but these were only their closest of friends and family, and the fact that there were so many of them was heartwarming. Bucky couldn't help the swell of pride that came with knowing that he was finally in a good place, surrounded by the finest people he'd ever known.

Still, all sweet moments had to end at some point, and so he reluctantly announced to the guests that they would be ending the reception. He chuckled at the mothers of young children who sighed audibly in relief.

He turned back to his wife. "Come on," he beckoned with a wide smile, leading the way to their room for the night - in the morning they'd pack up and fly out to Spain for their honeymoon.

As they navigated the halls, he reached out and took Maria's hand. "How are you feeling?" He asked curiously. She seemed just as thrilled as he was, but more easily able to control it.

"Happy," she answered simply before adding to her answer. "Tired." And then, as she leant against him, her head on his shoulder, she added again, this time her voice soft and barely above a whisper, "just unbelievably happy."

His grin widened and he wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her even closer. Wasn't very practical for walking, but he didn't care, and he was sure she didn't, either. "Me too."

And even though it was expected and presumed that they would consummate the marriage with sex, the two of them simply climbed into bed together and held each other close until they both fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

 **Thank you very much for reading! I hope you liked the super normal wedding :D**


	39. Reactions

**Author's Note:**

 **Thank you, everybody, for the overwhelmingly amazing response I received on the last chapter! I cannot thank you all enough!**

 **Shoutout to: DarylDixon'sLover; Sportsfan64; quaterbacksnk; TheJollyRoger (Great to see you again!); Modern Demigod Hero; Moustache1234; Hofherrp; Nowmyworldisperfect; NowYouAvengeHarryPotter; M.P Whispers; HP Birdman! :)**

* * *

" _They shall grow not old, as we that are left grow old:_

 _Age shall not weary them, nor the years condemn._

 _At the going down of the sun and in the morning,_

 _We will remember them."_

Steve kept his head bowed for a few more moments before looking at the small gathering of agents - it wasn't the official ceremony that the agent would receive, but it was one the agents needed. The man would be sent back to his family, and most of the S.H.I.E.L.D agents wouldn't be attending the service, so this impromptu service was a nice way to say goodbye.

Unfortunately, it was looking as if it wouldn't be the only service, two other agents were still several injured after the mission went bad. What was worse was that the other eight agents who had either received minor injuries or who were able to talk insisted that they were ambushed - somehow, the enemy knew they were going.

That opened so many questions; How did they know? Was there a leak? If so, who?

Steve sank down into his seat, looking at the piles of paperwork on his desk. He decided to remain at the office until there was word about the two other agents. Picking up his phone to text or call Nat, he realised it was dead. "Damn it," he muttered below his breath, looking around for a charger - why was it he could never find one in his office when he needed it? He knew he could go and ask Fitz or Simmons and they'd get it charged for him, but decided it could wait for now. Nat could get in touch with him if she really needed to.

Steve grabbed one of the files from the stack of papers and poured his focus into it.

* * *

Steve returned the next night feeling more tired than he had in months - he'd been working for over twenty hours now, and he was ready to pass out. It wasn't just physical exhaustion, though - he still felt immensely guilty for having left his best friend's wedding, even if it was for good reason. Overall, he was just _tired_.

"'m home!" He announced weakly as he came inside, kicking his shoes off into the closet and removing his jacket. His mind was already on what he'd pull together for a quick dinner. Maybe toast...

"Steve," Natasha said, literally next to him within seconds of walking through the door. "You haven't responded to my texts," she stated.

He nodded with a sigh. "My phone died a few hours ago."

"We need to talk," she said, glancing over her shoulder.

This had to be about his leaving the wedding. "Listen, Nat, I'm sorry I had to leave like that - I tried explaining it to Bucky." He ran a hand over the back of his neck. "Okay, I don't care that you're not cleared-"

"Stop, I don't give a shit about that right now," Natasha said, pushing him back out of the front door. "I need you to _not_ react the same way you did when you found out about Wanda's pregnancy."

Steve had to stop dead at that, openly staring at her. He couldn't quite process what she was saying. Not at first. What did she mean? "Nat… are you…?" He trailed off, stomach twisting.

She rolled her eyes over exaggeratedly, which was understandable, they both knew it was impossible for her to get pregnant. "Not me. Chloe."

"Ch-" he cut off, shock clamping down on his vocal cords. No. Oh, god, no, that couldn't be true. Not _their_ Chloe. Their teenage daughter was smarter than that! Surely she was! How long had she been… sleeping with her boyfriend? Or had something else happened? Could she have been violated? How had they failed her so badly? How could this _happen_? "No, you're… are you serious?"

Natasha gave a firm nod. "She told me at the wedding; we only got back from the doctor's a few hours ago. She is going to tell you and you can _not_ react the same way you did when you found out about Arianna. Is that clear?"

In that moment, he wanted to yell. He wasn't quite sure why, but he got the feeling it would help him calm down. But he refrained, clenching his hands into fists for a good thirty seconds as he tried to force down thoughts of anger and disappointment. He just couldn't believe that Chloe had gotten herself pregnant. Finally, he let out a long breath and nodded tersely. "Okay. Did she… did she say who the father is?" Part of him could hardly comprehend that they were having this conversation.

"Peter," Natasha replied as if it were obvious. "Now, she wants to tell you, so, pretend you're hearing it for the first time."

He was sure that wouldn't be a problem - he was still reeling from this information, and he could easily channel that into a second outward reaction. Peter… Spiderman. The kid had impregnated his _daughter_. Steve wasn't one prone to intense anger at someone, but right now he wanted to throttle the boy for _touching_ his little girl the wrong way. "How am I _supposed_ to react to this?" He demanded. Clearly, she didn't want him acting as angrily as he felt, so what was he supposed to say?

"I don't know. Because the second I found out, I wanted to castrate Peter and beat sense into Chloe - so _you_ have to be the nice one right now," Natasha informed him before turning and walking back into the house.

Steve knew she was right. Chloe didn't need both parents in a fiery rage during such a tumultuous time. Still, it would require every ounce of his self-control to not hunt Peter down right this second and strangle him, then ground Chloe for a year.

With a sigh, he scrubbed both hands over his face before following Natasha into the house.

* * *

He wasn't sure how to go about this. Did he approach her, or let her come to him? After all, he wasn't supposed to know already what Chloe was going to confess, so it would be suspicious if he suggested they talk. He decided he would take his book and read on the couch in the abandoned family room, making himself as accessible as possible.

As he'd predicted, as soon as Nat got to tucking in Selina, Chloe meekly came into the living room and perched nervously on the couch next to him, further away from him than she usually would sit. It kind of broke his heart to see her so scared of him and how he'd react. Pregnant or not, she was his daughter, and she should know that he would never do anything to hurt her.

He was deeply disappointed in her and the choices she'd made, but, he realised in a final moment of clarity, he wasn't angry anymore. Not at her, at least. He still loved her, and she needed to know she could talk to him whenever she needed to, so he couldn't ruin that by reacting badly now. So he smiled kindly at her, pleased that it was much more genuine than he'd thought, and put down his book. "Hey, Chloe - what's up?"

"Nothing…" Chloe muttered, biting her lip. "Well, something…"

He put on a look of light concern and adjusted his posture to give her his full attention. "What is it?" He inquired gently. "Whatever it is, you can tell me."

Chloe looked away from him, glancing behind her as if checking for somebody else, but nobody came. "Something occurred, which…" she trailed off, and he could see her cheeks starting to glisten with tears. "I-I messed up, really, really bad and now Natasha hates me - she won't even look at me! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to get pr- to be such a disappointment." She said, seemingly unable to say the word pregnant right now.

He knew he was supposed to pretend to be reacting to this for the first time, and that would mean, to be realistic, he should take a moment to seemingly process what she'd said. But hearing the absolute heartbreak and fear in her voice was enough to have him scooting closer to her and pulling her into a hug. "Oh, Chloe…" he whispered, giving her a little squeeze. "Your mother doesn't hate you, and neither do I… You made a mistake, yes, and we're disappointed that you made the choices that you did, but we will never hate you." He didn't know how he could stress this further.

She instantly fell into his arms. "She doesn't even _look_ at me," she stressed. "It's like she's a robot who's been programmed to say the 'right thing', but she's ice cold. I wish I could take it back, I wish I could take it all back, but I _can't_."

He let out a sigh, running his hand over the back of her head soothingly. "I know how that feels - Natasha has a… unique way of dealing with situations she can't control or feelings she doesn't trust herself to express," he tried to explain. "She's overwhelmed, I think. But she certainly does not and will not ever hate you, Chloe."

Chloe let out a small scoff. "She's never going to look at me the same again, I just know… nobody is. I'm just going to be that slut who got pregnant at seventeen - the former foster kid slut who couldn't close her legs."

Okay, _that_ made him angry. He pushed her back from the hug as gently as he could while still being forceful, planting his hands on her shoulders and looking her in the eyes. "Chloe Rogers, don't you dare talk about yourself like that. Yes, you made a bad choice. Yes, you were sexually active at seventeen, and yes, you got pregnant. But you are not a slut. You slept with Peter because he treats you right, and because you love him and want to be with him for a long time, right?" She nodded. "While I won't encourage that behaviour, I'm not going to condemn you as some sort of slut because of it. And neither will your mother."

Chloe seemed to process this for a moment, picking at the hem of her shirt anxiously. It took her awhile to speak again. "So… can I keep it?" she asked, her voice shaky, raw, and quiet, while her eyes finally looked up into his, almost afraid of what his answer was going to be.

He let a tiny reassuring smile pull at his lips. "If that's what you truly want to do, then of course. But I'd recommend you seriously think it over before making a choice."

Chloe nodded, sniffling involuntarily. "Okay."

Glad that things had been smoothed over and that Chloe's fears had been at least somewhat alleviated, Steve pulled his oldest daughter into another hug and held her close until her tears had all dissipated.

* * *

Bucky sighed contentedly as they walked through the small marketplace in Barcelona. It was a beautiful day - their fourth here in Spain - and the weather seemed to be quite cooperative with their plans, thankfully. He kept his hand firmly clasped in Maria's, cherishing every second; he wished they could stay here forever, and stay in the newlywed stage forever. Although he was sure the rest of their lives together would be wonderful, he had to admit that the blissful joy and adventure of their first few days together was heavenly.

"I love how it can be so peaceful here even with all of these people," he commented, eyeing a particularly crowded stall they were passing.

"It's truly lovely this time of the year, when it's not packed with tourists," Maria replied, her eyes falling on nearly everything in sight.

He smiled lazily in response. "Yeah… es muy hermoso," he said with a wry smile. Years in the army and then his years as the Winter Soldier had allowed him to greatly expand his foreign language fluency, and he had several languages under his belt. Why not impress his new wife with it?

Maria smiled, letting out a content breath. "Estoy de acuerdo," she replied with ease.

Bucky blinked in minute surprise before internally shrugging - Spanish was one of the most common languages to learn, after all. He nudged her. "¿Sabes español?"

"Sí. Todos los especialistas aprenden varios idiomas en S.H.I.E.L.D. Aunque, sabía español antes de unirse," Maria replied with a smile, looking at him. "¿Tú?"

He smirked. "Por supuesto." Then his smirk grew and became more challenging and he switched languages. "Et le français?"

Maria grinned. "Qui. Italiano?"

"Bevestigend. Nederlands?" He replied fluidly.

She laughed, shaking her head in amusement. "Matig," she uttered, sounding a bit like a foreigner in that language. "How about we just agree that we _both_ know a lot of languages."

Bucky laughed and squeezed her hand. "Sicher."

Maria rolled her eyes. "Come on, let's go to the beach - I'm dying to dip my toes," she said, already changing direction with a smile.

Bucky easily followed her. "Wait for me, Mademoiselle!"

* * *

 **My apologies that there's no translations for the other languages (used Google Translate and forgot to write them down, haha).**

 **Thank you for reading!**


	40. Talking it out

**Author's Note:**

 **It is my absolutely pleasure and amazement to announce that this story has reached 300 reviews! I never knew that could be possible, so thank you so much to everybody! The fact that this story has become a success still surprises me every day!**

 **Thank you to those who reviewed my previous chapter:** **DarylDixon'sLover; Sportsfan64; Moustache1234; TheJollyRoger; Hofherrp; M.P Whispers; quarterbacksnk; H.P. Birdman.**

 **Onto the much longer chapter :)**

* * *

Later that night, after Steve had sent Chloe off to bed, he went and found Natasha in the gym - glad she was down here so they wouldn't have to worry about the girls overhearing - he and Natasha needed to talk.

He went over to the couch and sat down, waiting until she looked over to him from the punching bag. "So… we need to talk and get back on the same page."

"Everything has just blown up; I don't even know where that page _is_ anymore," she replied with a sigh.

Steve nodded in agreement. "I know what you mean. But I figured if we communicated a bit while we're ahead, we can get back to normal quicker before it turns into some sort of fight," he explained with a small shrug.

Natasha looked at him; she really didn't look like she wanted to talk. "Where should we start?" She asked with sarcasm, before adding, "You abandoning your best friend at his wedding? Really shows how important he and marriage are to you."

Even though he knew he had good reasons behind that, the accusation still stung. "I told you earlier - it was an emergency. I had to go." He technically wasn't supposed to tell her anything about the situation, as she wasn't part of S.H.I.E.L.D, but if she asked him to, he would.

"I get that, but the way you left was completely out of line," Natasha said sharply before sighing again. "When did our priorities change? When did you start caring less about your friends than your job?"

He gave her a small glare. "I had to leave ASAP, Natasha. It was an emergency situation, and I was needed. I explained it to Bucky and I intend to do something with him to help make up for my absence, but I _had_ to go," he said resolutely.

Natasha was somehow getting more annoyed. "Fine, what happened?"

There it was. He didn't hesitate to answer. "A mission went south - and I mean it _really_ went south. They were ambushed even though the enemy shouldn't have had any idea they were coming. One agent died, two were severely injured but managed to pull through. So now there's a bit of an internal crisis going on about the possibility of there being a leak."

Her jaw clenched and she looked away from him. "Then find that bastard, kill him and learn to multitask and lead more efficiently." She continued to beat her fists against the punching bag repeatedly, the sound filling the room.

Steve sighed and leant back against the couch tiredly. "It was total chaos when I got there," he recounted, not knowing if she was actually listening or not, although he was sure she was at least interested - she had a few friends still in S.H.I.E.L.D. "One of the agents who was on the mission was convinced one of the injured agents was a mole, and kept trying to sabotage the doctors who were stabilising them. He almost started a tidal wave of conspiracy theories amongst the rest of the agents, and that took forever to calm down." Being the director of S.H.I.E.L.D was a very stressful job, but that day had taken it to a whole new level.

"That's your shit to sort out, and do it quickly before you find half of your friends murdered by other friends, allies," Natasha advised. "You still could have stayed at your friend's wedding longer; it's probably going to be the only one he has," she said, bringing the conversation back around to that moment.

Wow, she was being particularly bitter. Steve groaned, he had thought telling her what happened would have made her understand why he left. "I know, I know, and I feel terrible for leaving like that. I'm going to do my best to make it up to him, and I know I won't ever be able to completely make up for it, but I'll do my damndest," he swore. "And I'm sorry for leaving you there alone as well," he added as an afterthought, realising that probably hadn't made the reception any better for her either.

"And Maria - you need to make it up to her, too," she pointed out.

"Of course," he agreed. "And to Chloe - I'd promised them both I'd dance with them, but I only got to dance with Selly." He'd felt extremely bad about that as well, and was determined to give his oldest daughter that dance.

"Chloe," Natasha repeated, shaking her head as she slowed her punches, though the intensity increased. "I thought she was smart - I can't believe how stupid she was. I'm not sure if she deserved that dance."

Okay, this time Steve shot her a full-on glare. "Natasha," he chided, "she made a mistake. What she did was stupid, yes, but she's also just a kid. Kids make mistakes. Besides, it's not like she's grown up with the best lessons and role models - remember, she spent several months if not years under a man who sexually abused her."

"So she should have known better! She knew the consequences, and she was stupid enough to get pregnant by the first guy that gives her _any_ attention," she said, practically throwing the words at him, then added under his her breath. "She probably needs therapy."

"She's not a slut, Natasha," he objected, knowing that while she wasn't saying so explicitly, it was rather heavily implied. "She mad a bad choice by having sex so young, but I do think she did it because she truly loves Peter, and because he loves her." Steve never thought he'd be defending a girl and her choice to have teenage sex, but he supposed parenthood was full of unpredictable situations. "As pissed off as I am with him, I have to admit that he's a good kid at heart. He's giving Chloe his full support and owning up to his part of their mistakes. I'm sure he genuinely loves her."

She scoffed, rolling her eyes exaggeratedly. "She doesn't even know what love is - she never experienced it. She's just clinging to the first thing she can find and it's only going to end in pain."

He scowled. "And whose fault is that, Natasha? Is it her fault she's never experienced that kind of love? Is she to blame for what that bastard did to her? Is it her fault we didn't properly talk to her about this before?" He challenged, looking her dead in the eyes.

"I did talk to her, it's not my fault that you didn't," she spat. "This is still a mistake, a big mistake; she is not ready, nowhere near ready, and it's going to ruin her life, the one she has recently made good."

"That's not a definite, and you know it. If she has the support of her family to help her through this, she can still live a good life, she can still have a future," he said pointedly. "She made a mistake, and she's pregnant - what are you suggesting we do if not support her? Shun her? Turn bitter towards her when she needs us the most? What's done is done - we can only move forward." Honestly, he was surprised how their roles were reversed; usually it was Nat talking sense into him when he couldn't let go of his anger. Now it was apparently his turn to be the rational one.

Her head shook slightly, her eyes dropping down to the floor, her whole body still. "It's more complicated than that, Steve," she spoke, standing up and brushing the creases from her top.

Steve stood as well, softening his tone a bit. "Then tell me what's got you so angry," he prompted.

"Me. I got myself angry for believing that things were going to go a certain way. For… thinking stupid thoughts, and for not being able to prevent Chloe from going through immense pain. I'm angry at myself."

His anger started to dissipate and moved closer to her. "I'm angry at myself as well. I understand where you're coming from… but please, don't take it out on Chloe. She's beating herself up more than either of us, and she needs us," he implored softly, reaching out and taking her hand, giving it a squeeze.

She nodded passively, looking at the joined hands. "You're right," she said, her voice quiet, not even classed as a whisper.

"She thinks you hate her," he pointed out, and then waited for her to pull away, or to shout at him, or both. But she didn't, she nodded again, making no verbal acknowledgement. To his surprise, she stepped closer to him and placed her head against his chest. Placing his hands on her back instinctively, he wondered why this was such an emotional thing to Natasha. Was it because she felt she had failed as a mother? Or another reason? He wasn't sure if he'd ever know, but, her owning up to her behaviour, even if it had only been two words, showed that their relationship was deep. She wasn't closed off and let her defenses fall.

Natasha stayed there for a few long minutes before stepping away, "I'll talk to Chloe," she promised before walking out of the room. Steve stared after her, wondering if he should follow and mediate, but decided against it - he trusted Nat.

* * *

Natasha hadn't meant to turn cold against one of her daughters - not intentionally, anyway. Sure, she intentionally closed off all of her feelings, but that's because she couldn't process the array of emotions and knew that Chloe wouldn't like or be able to handle some of them. It was a way to protect her, though, when the other person didn't understand, it was difficult.

There was still a lot that Natasha didn't understand, so she stole one of Clint's methods for when one needed to apologise to another. She knocked gently on Chloe's door, a cake in hand.

"Come in," the seventeen-year-old called back.

Natasha pushed the door open and saw the young girl's face change to uncertainty. "I owe you an apology for my recent behaviour," Natasha stated.

Chloe looked down slightly. "That's okay, you're just mad that I messed up - I understand."

"I don't care that you messed up, that's what childhood is all about. You can mess up as much as you like," Natasha replied truthfully. She never had the chance to mess up when she was a child - if she had, she wouldn't have survived. Therefore, she was almost happy when she saw her children make mistakes, no matter how big or small. "Your father is disappointed with your actions, but I'm more scared about what it could mean for you and your future," she admitted, trying to let her emotion show, but also trying to keep the majority of it in.

That got Chloe's attention, though, she was looking at her with a mix of confusion, hurt, concern and unsureness. "Why? Peter's going to help me… and I've been around babies before, so I know what they need… and… I was paid over the summer, so I could use that for supp-"

Natasha didn't mean to, but she interrupted Chloe rather ferociously. "That money is for your _education_ \- or have you given up on that?"

Chloe, eyes wide, shook her head vehemently. "No, I just thought I could save up again when I'm ready for college…" she said quietly, hands coming to rest on her lap and just inches away from actively hugging her stomach. Her shoulders slumped. "Is this going to ruin everything?" She asked rather pitifully.

She sighed softly, letting her anger quickly dissipate again. She had promised herself to remain calm. "No, but there needs to be a plan, and you need to make sure you don't sacrifice your life, because, for all you know, you might lose the baby." Natasha instantly regretted the words as they came out; maybe that shouldn't have been the _first_ theory of what could happen.

Chloe went deathly pale, fully hugging herself now, and tears appeared in her eyes. "I know, but… that won't happen, right? I don't… I can't…" any words she said after that were unintelligible as she started to cry.

Natasha placed an arm around her shoulders. "The chances are low - very low, not something you… you need to consider every single possibility - that is just one of hundreds." Okay, it wasn't _hundreds_ , but it depended on how many variables you put in, and Natasha should make it hundreds if needed.

Chloe leant against her mother, relaxing into her one-armed embrace. "I've been thinking of every option I possibly can think of," she said, sniffling. "Adoption, abortion, raising it myself… I keep trying to think of only the pros and cons, but every time all I end up thinking is that I _want_ this baby…"

"If you're keeping the baby, then you have a _lot_ to think about. Are you and Peter going to live together? Are you going to co-parent and live separately? What are you going to do about school? The doctor said the baby is due in April - it's your final year at highschool…" she trailed off; that was probably a bit too much to list off straight away - though, they did need to sort out what they were going to do about school, as Chloe was going back in just under two weeks. "And even if you think you've planned everything, something might go differently than you imagined. And… being pregnant at seventeen is really hard on a person emotionally, physically… it's tough."

Apparently, her tone had given away too much, because Chloe turned to look her in the eyes, furrowing her brows. "Were… you…?" She sounded completely disbelieving.

Natasha bit her inner lip - she might as well get this off her chest; this was something that nobody knew about - nobody alive, anyway - except now for Steve. "When I was your age, I was in a much different situation. I suppose it was very similar to an orphanage, but a lot stricter…" she almost added the word crueler, but it was wrong to compare what cruel means to a person, especially one as young as Chloe. "And, like you, I fell pregnant at seventeen, and in that time I felt like I had finally found a purpose. I was going to raise my little girl, with the father, and life would be different." She paused. "Life wasn't different. I won't bother you with the details, but the one thing I didn't even consider happened - the baby was stillborn. My little girl never even took her first breath, and that broke me more than the Red Room ever did."

"What was her name?"

Natasha almost froze. She had never spoken her daughter's name before; the child's father, and her first love, wasn't alive when she had been born and the only one person who had known had never asked. She clenched her hands together, her eyes involuntarily closing as she remembered the tiny still baby as she dressed her for the first and only time in a little outfit too big for her with a single flower on it. A sad sigh left her as she almost whispered the name, "Rose."

Chloe was quiet for a few minutes, still leaning against Natasha, and when she finally spoke, her voice was gentle and very, very sad. "I'm… I'm so sorry," she whispered, nuzzling closer to her mother and wrapping her arms around Natasha's waist. "I can't even imagine…"

"But that won't happen to you, because we'll make sure both you and the baby get what they need, alright? But, you have to be smart, especially if you are keeping it, okay?" Natasha replied, giving her a bit more of a squeeze.

"I… I am," Chloe said, voice weak but conviction strong. "I know it'll be difficult, and I know it'll take a lot of planning and putting off plans for the future, but I really want to keep it. Peter does, too, and I know he'll help me."

"Have you looked into speeding up your plans and graduating from high school early?" Natasha randomly asked; it wasn't something she'd thought about until now, but was sure it would be possible, especially with Chloe getting really good grades. Though, she wasn't sure if Chloe would be up for it, as that was a lot of extra work.

The teen nodded. "I'll have to talk to my guidance counsellor about it before school starts back up, but I'm pretty sure they do have options for this sort of thing," she informed. "But… should I be graduating early or doing summer schooling to make up for time away? I had a classmate who did that last year when she had her son."

"Next summer you are going to have a baby, only a few months old - it would be more difficult for you to concentrate. However, you could try to graduate early, and take all of your exams early, and have the option open for summer school for anything you wish to improve upon, or any exam that you are unable to take," Natasha suggested, before quickly grabbing her laptop so that could aid them in formulating some decisions for the time being and understanding what needs to be decided or prepared in preparation for a baby - as neither of them had that much experience. Natasha also made a mental note to make sure Chloe spent more time with both Wanda and Pepper, who had recently had babies.

* * *

Sam welcomed the burn in his legs as he pushed himself to continue to run - he had been running for over three hours now. When he started, he considered just doing thirty minutes; there wasn't anybody keeping record right now, so slacking off was tempting. However, when he reached the burger joint, he decided to keep going, and he didn't feel like stopping. He finally understood the therapeutic reason for running. Also, he was miles away from anywhere, and if he stopped now, he wouldn't be able to start up again.

He was out far enough in Middle-of-Nowhere Land that very rarely did cars pass by him on the road. In fact, at about the three hours and twenty minutes mark, he saw the first car in almost an hour. Well, pickup truck. And he noted that after the truck had passed him, its brake lights immediately went on and then the truck had pulled off the side of the road, parking on the shoulder. A woman poked her head out the drivers side window and shouted back to him, "You alright, sir?"

Sam blinked at her in surprise, as he hesitantly got closer, firstly because he was wondering if he looked that bad that somebody decided to pull over, and secondly because of the stunning features of the woman; thick black hair, bright blue eyes, and faint lines by her mouth that showed she probably loved to laugh. "Great - you?"

She peered down at him from the driver's seat and quirked a brow. "I'm well and dandy, guy. I was just wondering because you're kind of far out and you look exhausted. Did your car break down?"

"No, I was just out for a long afternoon jog. I'm only sweating so much because of the heat," he stated, though it was mostly a lie; he would probably be sweating a similar amount if the fields had been covered in snow - but the heat didn't help, that was for sure.

The woman studied him a moment and tutted. "No water bottle? In this heat? How long have you been running for?" She seemed genuinely concerned and ducked back into the cabin of the truck, rifling around out of sight.

Was he about to get told off for running? Though, she did have a point; he had been reckless - he just hoped Natasha wouldn't find out. No doubt she would find a punishment to fit the crime, which might involve a near-death experience with water. "A few hours; I didn't intend to run for so long," he admitted, taking in a breath. A smile made its way to his lips when he noted that he was barely out of breath. "What brings you down this road?"

The woman reappeared, extending a water bottle to him and smiling kindly. "Here. And just a farm call - I'm headed back to the city." She sized him up for another second before saying, "Need a lift?"

Sam accepted the water bottle and easily downed half of it, suddenly realising how thirsty he was. He looked down the road and decided that he had run a considerable amount. "Sure - whereabouts in the city are you heading?"

"Queens- need to drop off my toolbox at the clinic. Do you live near there?" She asked.

"No. You don't happen to pass…" he paused, really hoping the next part of the sentence didn't sound too weird, "Stark Tower? Tony's a friend and he'll get me back home."

Thankfully she didn't seem weirded out, just amused. "Alright, I think I know where that is. Hop in." She gestured for him to go around the truck and ducked back into the cabin, probably to clear her passenger seat.

He jogged around the car, taking another gulp en route before sliding into the passenger's side seat. "Thanks. I'm Sam."

She was twisted in her seat, trying to wrestle a toolbox through the small back window before levering herself so she could lower the box carefully into the bed of the truck. Then she shut the window again and offered a smile, extending a hand to him. "I'm Grace. Nice to meet you, Sam."

Sam shook her hand with a smile. "So…" he said, thinking of how to start a conversation to ignite the inevitable awkward silence. "Do you make a habit of picking up strangers?"

Grace quirked a brow at him and shifted the truck into gear. "Nah - you just look so pathetic I figure you probably can't do much in the state you are, anyway." She chuckled. "Besides, if you _do_ try anything, I've got a syringe of horse tranquiliser handy."

"I think I'd prefer to be stranded in the middle of nowhere," he replied, throwing her a mock-offended look. "I'll have you know that I am very capable, even in this state."

She rolled her eyes exaggeratedly. "Sure, buddy," she teased. "Near-dehydration and total exhaustion are pretty easy to work around, after all."

"Trust me, I've been worse off during a training exercise and still had to continue," Sam replied nonchalantly as he began to look around her car.

Grace chuckled and said nothing for a few moments, seemingly in thought. "So… are you… a billionaire? Or… some important person's kid? Or… an Avenger?" She asked pensively.

Sam began laughing at the suggestions, wondering where on earth she got them from; it was only at the last suggestion did he look at her and then it clicked - he'd mentioned Tony. Damn, rookie mistake; women always presumed he was gloating - which he usually was. "The latter. I'm surprised you didn't recognise me," he replied automatically.

Instead of instantly fangirling, as many a person - male or female - tended to do at this information, Grace just shrugged. "Meh, not really into the whole 'stalking superheroes' thing. Which one are you?" She eyed him up again. "Oh! You're the archer, right?"

He deadpanned - the woman was probably just pretending not to know, anyway. "No. That's… not me. I'm the Falcon."

She snapped her fingers and pointed at him. "That's right! The archer was that older guy. You've got the wingy backpack." She smiled victoriously. "My older sister is a huge fan of you guys, and she's got all of your trading cards."

"There're trading cards? Are there ones of me?" He questioned. He knew there was a lot of merchandise out there - they even make money on a lot of it - but he didn't know there were trading cards.

"Uh, of course! You're an Avenger - that means you're marketable," she replied chipperly. "I think there's even one for that guy that… shrinks? Yeah, that guy."

"Antman," he supplied. Sam briefly wondered where he could buy his own trading cards, but decided that was a bit too vain - he'd buy a bunch for Selina or Arianna and just admire them that way. "So, if you're not out stalking superheroes, what are you doing?"

She shrugged again, tucking a stray hair behind her ear. "Trying to make a name for myself in the veterinary community, mostly," she replied. "Just got my DVM last year, and my dad gave me his old clinic, and now I need to build up a client base."

Sam nodded, realising that he didn't know anybody who owned any pets. "Good luck."

"Thanks," she replied, sounding amused. "Do you have a day job besides Avenging?"

"Not regularly, no. I still go and run PTSD classes occasionally, usually once a week," he answered, pleased that with everything going on, he hadn't once had to cancel last minute.

Well, now her gaze definitely held respect. "That's amazing of you," she complimented genuinely, giving him a kind smile.

"Thanks. If I ever give up Avengering, that's what I want to go back into, full-time," Sam informed her. He hadn't ever mentioned that to anybody, but he really did enjoy helping Army vets, or anybody who needed it. And even though being an Avenger did that, the more intimate way of seeing how he could help and affect somebody's life was a completely different angle. A smile graced his face at the thought of it and he decided that it wouldn't hurt to do both - making the support groups a bit more regular, the only time he'd need to cancel was if Tony created another killer robot, and he doubted that would be very often.

Sam would have loved to keep planning this out, but he wasn't about to ignore the woman beside him and decided to come up with a way to ask for her number without sounding like a creepy hitchhiker.

* * *

Wanda's eyes flew open after having only been closed for a few minutes and looked over at her daughter who was once again trying to cough up a lung. She moved quickly to push her daughter's hair from her mouth and pat her back gently. "It's okay, honey, it's okay," she soothed gently, wiping the tears from the toddler's face. "Mommy's here."

Her daughter responded by pulling a ghastly familiar face and Wanda quickly jumped up, carrying her back into the bathroom so she could throw up. All the while, Wanda hummed soothing words into her daughter's ear as she forced herself to stay awake.

They had already taken her to the doctor after she had been throwing up for twelve hours nonstop, and it turned out she had a viral infection, so she was now on a week's course of antibiotics. But they were told it would take a few days before any major changes would happen, and thirty-six hours later, there was a change for the better. Arianna was only throwing up every few hours instead of multiple times an hour and could now keep some food down.

Wanda felt her eyelids close for a few seconds, then was being woken suddenly to Arianna throwing up all over the both of them and crying. "I'm sorry, baby, mama's here, I'm right here," she said, hugging the youngun to her as she stopped throwing up. "Mama's right here."

Rhodey was suddenly in the doorway, looking concerned. "Here, pass her over," he instructed gently, carefully taking the toddler from Wanda's arms and cradling her in his own. "I'll get her changed and you can change out of that," he gestured to her vomit-covered shirt and pants.

"We both need a bath," Wanda commented, resting her head against the toilet seat. "You were up all night, too - I'll clean her up and you can get some sleep," she said, holding her heavy arms out for her daughter.

He gave her a smile that was hardly a happy one. "Nuh-uh, Wonder, you're taking your bath and relaxing, or you're changing and then getting some sleep; either way, _I'm_ cleaning her up and getting her some broth, and _you_ are getting some rest." His tone left no room for argument.

Wanda nodded in agreement and sleepily waved them goodbye before standing up. She hit the shower on and stripped the second they had left. She vaguely remembered getting shampoo, but whether or not she actually put it in her hair, she wasn't sure. As she stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her, she felt tremendously better and had every intention on finding Rhodey and Arianna, but ended up falling onto the bed and passing out.

When she woke up four hours later, she felt more refreshed than ever and dressed - hoping that nobody had come into the room whilst she had been sleeping - before heading out in a hunt for the two closest to her.

She didn't have to go far to find them - Rhodey was passed out in an armchair in the main living room, little Arianna wrapped up in her favourite blanket and sleeping soundly in his arms, looking more peaceful than she had since she'd gotten sick. Could the medicine finally be working? She hoped so. Picking up another blanket, she rested it over Rhodey and laid down on the couch, deciding to just rest until either of them woke up.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **Somebody pointed out that Sam had sorta disappeared, oops! Hopefully this scene will make up for it :)**


	41. The Debate

**Hello!**

 **Thank you to EVERYBODY! I have literally just started a new job which has left me falling asleep the second I get back home. But, I will try my best to not leave you guys waiting this long again - bonus though, the next chapter is pretty much done!**

 **Huge shout out to** **quarterbacksnk who helped me with this chapter, and will continue to help with scenes for the next few chapters! Absolutely amazing! :D**

 **Also, to ThisVioletofMine, my cowriter, who is amazing - go check her out if you haven't already!**

 **SPOILER WARNING FOR AOS S4, E5.**

 **Anyway, onto the story!**

* * *

Selina found that baking with Chloe was immensely fun even if her big sister seemed a little more tired than usual. Chloe had come into her room that morning and said they hadn't been spending enough time together lately, and had offered to let Selina help her bake some brownies. How could Selina say no to that?

Chloe talked to her a lot as they mixed the ingredients, but even still Selina could see that she wasn't feeling quite right - there was just something weird about her today. Maybe she was getting sick? She hoped not! They'd both shared a spoon to taste the batter after they were done!

Now they were sitting at the kitchen table and playing Go Fish while they waited for the brownies to get done baking. The smell of chocolate was wafting throughout the kitchen and making Selina's tummy gurgle, and she just couldn't wait for the timer to beep!

"Do you have any fours?" Chloe asked, bringing Selina's attention back to the game. Go Fish was her favourite!

Selina scanned her cards and giggled. "Nope, Go Fish!" Chloe sighed dramatically and grabbed another card while Selina internally celebrated - she was winning! "Do you have… any… sevens?"

Chloe looked over her cards and groaned even more dramatically, passing Selina her card. "Ugh, how are you doing this? Are you cheating?" Selina giggled again as she neatly lined up her matches.

"No! I'm just awesome!" She replied. She would have continued, but Chloe got really pale for a second just when a fresh waft of chocolate smell came over them, making Selina hungrier. Selina didn't understand why her sister looked so sick now - oh, did her tummy hurt? Yeah, that must have been it, because Chloe had a hand over her stomach now and she looked absolutely miserable. "Chlo? Are you okay?" Selina asked tentatively, putting her cards on the table - face-down, of course! - and scooting off of her chair to go be by her sister.

Chloe put on a smile that even Selly could see was fake and waved off her concern. "I'm alright, just a bit nauseas."

Selina crossed her arms over her chest like she'd seen Mommy do to Daddy whenever he said something she didn't believe. "You look _really_ sick! What's wrong?"

Chloe started chewing on her lip anxiously, making Selina even more worried. Was Chloe really _really_ sick? Like, _super_ sick? She really hoped not!

"I'm… ugh, let's go talk in the living room. That smell is really turning my tummy," Chloe suggested, wrinkling her nose. Selina nodded, brows furrowed, and followed her sister into the next room, glad to see that once they couldn't smell the brownies as much, Chloe seemed to feel a little better.

Once Selina plopped herself on the couch next to Chloe, making sure her princess tutu was arranged in a fancy princess way, she looked up at her sister expectantly.

Her sister sighed and seemed to get more nervous, which made Selina more nervous. "Selly… have… have Mom and Dad given you the… _Talk_?"

Selina cocked her head, confused. "The talk?" She repeated.

Chloe sighed. "I'll take that as a no, then." She shifted her posture to face Sel more. "Okay, um, so I… I have a, uh, I have a baby… growing in my tummy," she said awkwardly, one of her hands going to rest on her tummy.

"A baby?" Selina asked, immediately excited and also a bit confused at the concept. "You mean like Auntie Wanda?" Auntie Wanda had had a baby in her tummy, Selina remembered it a little. Then little Arianna came and wasn't in her tummy anymore.

Chloe blinked in surprise and then smiled a little. "Yes, exactly like that." She seemed more confident now. "So in a few months there'll be another baby around, and you can be its auntie."

Selina's eyes widened and she beamed at her sister. "Really? You mean it?" Chloe nodded and Selina immediately scooted forward, putting her hand on Chloe's tummy, her small hand right next to Chloe's own. "So there's a new baby in there?" She asked in awe. She knew the answer, but it was still kind of hard to believe. How does a baby even _fit_ in there? Tummies were for food, not for babies! It didn't make sense, but Chloe said that's what it was, so she trusted her. Still, she would ask Mommy and Daddy more about it later - they knew _everything_ , after all!

Chloe chuckled and covered Selina's hand with her own. "There sure is - in a few months you'll be able to feel it moving around." Selina's smile widened with pure excitement.

"Really?" She cried, staring at her sister's tummy. It didn't look any different, but there was a _baby_ inside! A real _baby_!

Suddenly, Selina realised she was being rude to the baby. She should talk to it! She leant closer to her sister's tummy. "Hi, baby! I'm Selly, and you're a baby!" Chloe laughed a little and Selina laughed too. "I can't wait to meet you!" Oh! She should think of name ideas for Chloe! Chloe would be so busy feeding the baby when it came and taking care of it that Selina could help out by thinking of the name for her!

"Wait…" Selina suddenly muttered, something coming to her attention. She looked up at her sister questioningly. "How did the baby get in there?"

Chloe immediately got red in the face. "Oh, uh, that's not important. You should, uh, ask Mom and Dad later."

Selina furrowed her brows for a moment, thinking that over, before shrugging and smiling widely again. "Okay!" Then she went back to talking to the baby, wondering why Chloe sighed in relief as she did so.

* * *

Peter squatted on a building, looking out over the street and listening for any trouble. He was sure he was fully focused, unlike recently, but almost fell off the building when a voice startled him - he hadn't even heard any footsteps.

"We need to talk."

Peter turned around to look at Black Widow, fully dressed in her tactical outfit - had she just come from a mission? In all honesty, he had expected her and Steve to pay him a visit a lot sooner. Though, having _just_ the spy and assassin was very worrying. "Oh, uh, hi, uh… Is this really the best time? I mean, not that I don't want to talk," he hastily amended, "but I'm kinda in Spidey-mode right now and someone might need me…"

"They'll be fine," she stated. "Take a seat, Peter."

She was using a tone that he couldn't, for fear of castration, ignore. "Yes ma'am," he said hurriedly, sitting on the edge of the balcony.

Chloe's mom remained standing, stretching one of her arms behind her back. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

He immediately flushed, and was glad he was wearing his mask so she couldn't see it - although he was sure the woman knew anyway. "I… What Chloe and I did was irresponsible and we shouldn't have done it," he said self-consciously, not sure how to say it.

"Shouldn't have done what, specifically? Have sex? Not used protection? Gotten pregnant? Gotten together?" She prompted, her face stone cold as she questioned him.

Peter blushed harder. "We shouldn't have had sex… we did use protection, we just forgot a few times…" Goddamn, this was embarrassing on a whole new level. He must've been quite the sight, Spiderman fiddling with the fingers of his suit in embarrassment in front of Black Widow herself. However, there was one thing he felt he needed to make clear even though this woman frankly scared the crap out of him. He made eye contact with her long enough to say, "But I don't regret the baby."

Black Widow stared at him for a long moment, silently looking into his soul - at least, that's how it felt. "What are you going to do now?"

"I… Well, I need to talk to Chloe first, see what she wants to do…" he replied with a small shrug. "We talked about keeping it, but I want to make sure she hasn't changed her mind." He and Chloe hadn't talked much in the last few days - she'd been busy with her family and he'd been busy as Spiderman. They'd texted a bit, but the topic of the baby hadn't been brought up as much. It seemed more appropriate to really talk it through in person.

"What are you going to do? What do you _want_ to do?" She questioned a little more firmly, her voice lowered but still incredibly clear.

Peter floundered for a moment, wondering if there was a wrong answer to the question and how likely it was that he'd choose it. Relax, he reminded himself, just tell the truth and hopefully she won't murder you. "I really do want to keep it," he said a little meekly. "But if Chloe ends up changing her mind, that's okay too. I know this'll be hard on her." He just hoped that she hadn't changed her mind.

"It's more than merely agreeing to have a baby with her; it comes with a lot of responsibility - diaper changes, sleepless nights, _being there_ \- you can't go out Spidermaning all night, every night. But you also have to continue your education, college or whatever your plan is. Do you know all of that? Have you thought about it? Living arrangements? Finances? Health?" She listed, then pulled her phone out from… well, he wasn't exactly sure, then handed him an envelope. "Dinner invitation, this Wednesday evening. Bring your Aunt May - I think it's time we all met. That's the driving directions and bus schedules."

Peter accepted the envelope, a little flustered. Her onslaught of information and questions had him scrambling to keep up, and he wondered if considering those factors would change his mind about the baby. No, it couldn't, he decided. He'd always wanted kids of his own, and that didn't exclude this kid even if it was going to be born while he himself was just a teenager. "Okay, um, thanks," he said awkwardly. He mentally went over his schedule. "I think Wednesday would work, yeah."

Without saying another word, she left as quickly and quietly as she had arrived.

"Yeesh…" Peter muttered to himself, heaving himself to his feet. "If I don't have a heart attack because of that woman by the time this kid's born, I'll be really surprised."

* * *

Steve ran a hand down his face as he made his way into his office, reading the tablet with furrowed eyebrows. The second he closed the door, he was on the phone, questioning how he would be able to speak out against Senator Nadeer. He couldn't stand for her to vilify every inhuman anymore; it was too dangerous.

"No, I refuse to sit quietly and let her speak garbage about them," he defended, listening to the attempt at taming words. "No, it threatens civilian lives, both inhuman and non-inhumans."

"We can schedule a debate live on TV," the person on the other end of the phone offered. "But you have to make sure you have your facts - Senator Nadeer has a lot of friends."

Steve nodded to himself determinedly; he could do this. "I have a lot of friends too; set it up."

With a 'Yes, sir' spoken, they ended the call. Great, now all Steve needed to do was learn as much as he possibly could. However, his plan on seeking information went down the drain when he was informed he would be going live in under thirty minutes; that was not enough time to prepare. Thankfully, he knew who could help.

After inquiring about Simmons' location, he was directed to the interrogation room. He found it annoying that some agents had to undergo more lie detection tests than others, and Simmons, who had been helping him the most, was getting them almost weekly. Letting out a lungful of air from his nose, he entered the room, stepping in slowly to not rattle them - not caring that he was interrupting them mid-test. "Agent Simmons, would you come with me?" He asked, but they both knew it wasn't a question. He stopped before the door. "And no more of these ridiculous tests. Understood?"

Simmons almost looked relieved as she nodded and followed him out.

He decided to not walk and talk with her, still anxious about the mole, and waited until they were safely in his office. Though, there was something on his mind; he wasn't as informed on the progress and ins and out of the inhumans interactions as he should have been, and knew that Simmons had been speaking more to his old friend, Coulson, than himself. He understood, but trust went both ways.

"I get it, you and Agent Coulson are close; I'm the new director, so you think there are things that I don't need to know - well, I do," Steve paused, not wanting it to sound like he was accusing her of anything. "Agent Simmons. Jemma, can I trust you?"

"Definitely," she replied without any hesitation, and he believed her; the determination in her eyes told him everything he needed to know - even if she did lie to him, he could tell she wasn't the mole and wouldn't stab him in the back, literally or figuratively.

"Great, because I need your assistance with something," he informed her, taking in a deep breath. "I am debating Senator Nadeer on television regarding the 'Inhumans War on Humans' - as they are calling it. Burrows informs me that it's bad branding, but we won't let that get in our way."

Simmons nodded along with him, her face full of pure determination. "What can I do?" She questioned, obviously wondering why she had been pulled out of a mandatory lie detection test.

Steve didn't want to beat around the bush, he didn't have the time. "Facts," he stated, taking in a breath. "I need cold, hard, and scientific facts to back up our case during this debate. We need to inform the public on what is going on, and right now, they have some woman's opinion."

"I can put together a PowerPoint on…" she paused, taking a second to think, "Inhuman genetics, biology, sociological impact," she listed.

While that was be generally very helpful for Steve, by the time she composed it, there wouldn't be enough time for him to read and memorise everything. And that was under the assumption that she could have it ready in a few minutes, which was unlikely. "Unfortunately, I do not believe we have enough time for that," he paused. Originally, he wanted to talk and debate against Nadeer himself, but he couldn't go in without facts and have the argument fall apart. "Would you be willing to stay in contact over comms, and feed me relevant information? Tell me what to say?"

"Ah," Simmons uttered, obviously catching on to what he was actually asking. "Of course, sir. When is the debate?"

Steve checked the time, giving her an apologetic smile. "Fifteen minutes."

Simmons' eyes grew big and she half smiled while nodding. "Perfect..."

* * *

Rhodey got the vague text from Steve when he and Sam were watching football that evening, instructing them to change to channel seventy-three if they wanted to watch his debate in ten minutes. Of course they did, so the game was forgotten and the two of them watched with interest as Steve showed up on the left side of the screen, a strange woman showing up on the right side. Rhodey raised a brow.

"I wonder what they're even debating about - Steve doesn't usually get this fired up about some hot-button issue," he commented, stuffing some trail mix into his mouth. Whatever it was about, it was sure to be interesting.

Sam shrugged, grabbing some popcorn for himself. "It's probably some boring stuff that S.H.I.E.L.D is making him do. They'll talk about the greater power of protecting the people from aliens, or whatever S.H.I.E.L.D does."

Rhodey shrugged as well, although he silently disagreed. Steve didn't usually do this kind of thing unless it was of his own accord. And he didn't do things like this of his own accord unless they were really, _really_ important.

The debate seemed to formally begin shortly after, with the moderator guy giving Steve a rather lengthy introduction. Rhodey smirked a little at how annoyed the woman seemed to be getting with the intro - he didn't know who she was or what her stances were, but there was something about her that he instantly didn't like. Besides, didn't she know who Cap was? He more than deserved recognition and fancy titles.

Something in the introduction caught his ear, though. "Hey, is Cap really that well-known throughout the world? I get he's done some crazy awesome stuff, but would other countries really care that much?" He'd always kind of wondered what the rest of the world thought of the American heroes, Captain America in particular.

"Yeah, of course. He's like Iron Man; everybody knows who he is - though, less people hate him," Sam replied, as if it were obvious.

Rhodey wanted to jump to his best friend's defence, but in the end all he did was concede, "Yeah, fair enough." Tony _did_ have this thing about rubbing everyone the wrong way in about fifty different ways. Rhodey liked to think of it as an endearing feature so he wouldn't end up decking Tony each time his friend said something stupid or insulting. "Although I'm sure Germany hates him." One of the downsides of being an active part of World War history, he supposed.

Sam chuckled. "Probably not as much as this Nadeer woman - did you just hear what she said?" He questioned, grabbing more popcorn. "I don't think I even know any inhumans."

Rhodey rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "I don't think I do either - unless Vision counts?" Steve's reply had them both pausing the conversation to listen. Rhodey whistled at the rather impressive statistic he'd produced, knowing that would be effective even before the moderator commented something along those lines. "Wow, they're pretty close to our genetics… I would've thought they'd only be maybe seventy percent similar, but ninety-nine point eight?"

"Dude! Well, Vision definitely isn't one, then," Sam commented, his eyes wide. "I think… inhumans are like Wanda, but without the experiments. They just… turn in the sunlight or something," he suggested, tilting his head to the side. "Oh, I heard about those blackouts, thankfully we were just out of range."

"Yeah, thank God- Ari would've freaked if that had reached us," Rhodey replied, trying desperately to avoid thinking about his Wonder being experimented on. "Wait, did he just say people died in the blackouts?" He hadn't heard that before.

Sam nodded, looking at him like he was crazy for not knowing. "Yeah, inhumans are being hunted and _killed_. It's like society doesn't learn that different isn't bad - they don't like that they have powers, or something. It's really bad and dangerous for them at the moment."

That pulled at Rhodey's heart a little. Those poor people, hunted down for something they could hardly control… "That's barbaric," he said, disgusted. Suddenly his instinctual hatred of this Nadeer lady made sense - after all, only a truly evil person could condone and try to publicly defend such a practice.

"Society never learns - let's hope Steve takes her down," Sam said, though, he probably didn't mean just in the debate.

"He'd damn well better," Rhodey replied, returning his attention to the screen and watching the debate with interest and disgust at the woman - he was actually glad when it had ended so he didn't have to see that woman's face anymore. Though, in his opinion, Steve won the debate.

* * *

After the debate, Steve had been mostly satisfied with the outcome. Burrows was ecstatic, talking about numbers and other things he didn't quite understand the significance was. He was just pleased that it had helped, not hindered the situation. However, behind that satisfaction was the feeling of betrayal. It had come to light that S.H.I.E.L.D. agents had taken over a prison, one which had not been sanctioned by himself. He couldn't help but wonder if Simmons knew and withheld it from him, whether or not he had misjudged her.

Either way, he knew he needed to close ranks and truly figure out what was going on. Perhaps he could call in Sam, Natasha or Bucky for some reconnaissance work. Outside help could be more effective help just in case the mole was in his midst. They still hadn't figured out exactly how the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents had been ambushed earlier that week.

* * *

 **Thank you so much for reading! You don't know how much I appreciate it! :D**


	42. Time for some Dinner!

**Author Note:**

 **Hello! Another chapter is ready for you! Sorry about the longer wait, though, good news - I am finally settled in my new job, I have my sleeping schedule all worked out and I'm literally twice as productive on the weekends!**

 **I am really looking forward to getting into the plans and ideas for this story, even though, the end is in sight!**

 **Thank you for everybody's support, it means the world to me!**

* * *

Laura pulled the rest of the clean laundry into the basket, shut the washing machine door and stood up straight, placing a hand on her back. Her bra was, unfortunately, starting to become very uncomfortable - she had hoped she would have had longer before needing to adjust the clothes she was wearing. Her bump wasn't visible; in fact, she wouldn't even call it a bump yet - but, boobs always become bigger first; they had with all of her children in the past.

"Are you okay, Mom?" Cooper asked, holding a football in one hand, with Lila coming up behind him, looking more curious than anything.

"Is it the baby? Can it kick yet?"

Laura smiled fondly at them. "It's not the baby, my clothes are just a bit uncomfortable," she told them truthfully - without talking about her underwear.

Lila nodded, happy with the response, and was already leaving. Cooper, however, had other things in mind. "I'll hang out the laundry, and you can get into something more comfortable, then!" He decided, already leaning down to pick up the basket.

"You don't have to, Coop, but thank you."

"Yeah, let's go play football!"

"I insist," Cooper decided, dropping the ball completely and picking up the basket. As he walked outside, he called to Lila. "Give me two minutes, Liles, then we'll play!"

With a smile, Laura made her way upstairs to put on a sports bra instead. She couldn't help but look out the window afterwards at her children. Cooper and Lila had nearly finished hanging all of the laundry out by the time she had gotten to the window before running further down the garden to play. Though, she was interrupted by somebody's voice and almost jumped out of her skin.

"What are you looking at?" Clint asked, appearing beside her.

With her hand over her now racing heart, she breathed deeply. "Our two oldest," she answered, watching him glance out of the window at them with the same proud smile she knew had been on her face. "They hung out the laundry," she added.

Clint turned his attention back to her, a smile planted on his lips as he pulled her close to him. "Wow, that's impressive- even I couldn't get them to do that," he mumbled, his lips against hers as he said the last word.

Laura couldn't help but relish in this moment, like she always had. It had been a breath of fresh air having him home so much more than before, so much so that they had spent a month in New York at Tony's. It was surreal being in the 'real world' rather than in the farm. It also showed them both that they didn't have to hide away anymore.

The threat that came with being in S.H.I.E.L.D was over now; Clint no longer worked for S.H.I.E.L.D, however, he was still an overprotective father and husband just like he has always been. She loved the farm, she always had, and now more than ever she wanted to stay there forever. But… she knew that eventually, their children would have to go into the real world, meet others and get jobs. She was just glad that that opportunity had come sooner rather than later - after all, her oldest was almost a teenager!

As the two of them pulled out of the kiss, she smiled up at him. "I love you," she expressed, her hand cupping his face as he smiled. Laura ran her fingers over his wrinkles, loving each and every one of them - they told stories, stories of their life together.

"I love you, too," he replied, kissing her nose. "So much."

* * *

Steve had made several piles on his desk and labelled them so he wouldn't have to deal with one big pile of paperwork. He had already looked through the agent's requests, such as holiday's, or for there to be a bigger supply of alcohol - they were so out of date, that he hadn't even met some of the agents making the requests. He was still contemplating whether or not the request for more alcohol by a L. Hunter was serious or not - though, he supposed he would never know now.

There were five more piles, and still plenty of time left in the day for Steve to get home at the hour Natasha had specified. Steve was torn between two piles, the agent's reports on all the missions they had gone on - which was the biggest pile, and should have been bigger - or the suggested missions for agents. He chose the latter, knowing that he would have to follow up on previous missions and seek reports from agents had he chose the former pile.

A few of the missions were slightly outdated, but, still could be authorised - he would talk with Coulson about them tomorrow, to see if they were still applicable. Others involved bigger teams, and a lot of preparation - they were put into their own pile. Then it was the individual missions, requests for one person to assist, or one agent in particular. Steve easily narrowed it down to five missions, all pretty straight forward, and used eight agents altogether.

The first mission was a team of three to the Yukon for a supply drop with Agent Koenig; the second, a team of two to Washington, D.C. for an intelligence pickup; third, a single agent to collect the US Ambassador for a meeting at the United Nations; fourth was for Fitz to advise a Dr. Radcliffe with a project; and finally, one for Simmons to assist on some inhuman research regarding the cocoons that engulfs them as they change.

Steve decided that he should brief each of the missions personally, as he had been the one to approve them - it was only fitting. Once he had done the first three, he made his way to the laboratory to discuss the two remaining missions for Fitz, and for Simmons.

"Jemma, could you come with me to my office? I have something to discuss with you," Steve requested, though, he knew it would be taken as an order. With this mission, though, it was time sensitive now, and Simmons would be leaving immediately with a team supplied by the other scientists who had requested her.

Steve turned to Fitz. "In the meantime, Fitz, you have been requested to help a Dr. Radcliffe."

Fitz appeared slightly surprised, though, definitely knew what he was talking about. "I have been helping him out in my spare time, sir."

"Well, feel free to use a bit of your work time too, if it's applicable, for now," Steve replied with a smile, not wanting the engineer to work too much. With a nod of appreciation from Fitz, Steve turned and walked with Simmons back to his office."

"What is it, sir?" She asked once Steve closed the door to his office.

"You have been requested in some scientific research regarding inhumans shells, and will be leaving immediately. Transport has already been arrange for you to its location," Steve informed her, but left it open for her to object or ask questions.

Simmons, thankfully, seemed thrilled by the idea and smiled, already seeming to gather her thoughts. "Great! Is there anything I should know going in?"

He shook his head, not knowing as much about inhumans or the science behind it to answer that question. "No, Simmons, I have faith that you know everything you need to to help them. You should have everything you need when you get there."

Steve watched as Simmons left before calmly gathering his things to walk out - he just hoped he wasn't interrupted too much.

On his way out, Mack intercepted him. "Director, what are your plans for striking back?"

"Mack, I don't know. We don't have all of our ducks in a row. Striking back now would be foolish. Now, if you'd please excuse me, I have to go." Steve answered, distracted by his eagerness to get home to his family.

Steve had the door in sight, ready to speed off into the sunset - until Burrows caught him halfway. "Sir! Sir, I need to run this by you!"

Steve had to bite his tongue. "Is it that important?"

"Very, sir. I'm working on scheduling an appearance with some known Inhumans that have been targeted by the Watchdogs, to show that you care about what they're going through. I need to know a good time to schedule it! Your popularity is at an all time high right now after you owned Nadeer on national television! We have to strike while the iron's hot!" Burrows offloaded his proposal onto the burnt out director.

Steve sighed, "Burrows..." he had to think real hard - with everything going on with the Watchdogs, he had to consider the possibility of making himself a target being out in the public with so many other targets, "Fine, I'll do it...with a few conditions. Chief among them is Daisy being there as well, with everything surrounding her, she could use an ally...and some good publicity, I guess. Also, I choose the time and place. Understood?"

"Yes, sir! This is going to be great for everybody involved!" Burrows immediately pulled out his phone and began making calls.

Just as he got to the door to swipe his lanyard, a determined, youthful, British voice caught his attention. "Director!" Simmons had caught up to Steve, determined to get as much information for her mission as possible.

Steve put his lanyard back in his pocket and turned to face her, "Jemma, how can I help you?"

"Are you sure there's nothing else I should know? I can't help but feel blind going into this mission." She was dying to know with 100% certainty that she was properly prepared.

Steve turned to her a reiterated his point from their meeting in the office, "As I said earlier, you're already equipped with the knowledge, everything else will be there when you arrive. I'd only be setting you back by telling you what I know. Trust me, you're up to speed."

Simmons seemed satisfied with his answer and walked back to the lab.

Steve turned, relieved that no further questions were being fired at him, and swiped his lanyard to enter the hangar.

There, he saw Coulson conversing with May. "Phil, I'm going dark for the evening. Could you please hold the fort while I'm gone? Emergencies only."

"Sure can, sir. Anything I can help with?" Coulson asked, always ready to help Steve out.

"No. Thank you, though. I would like to sit down and discuss with you some proposed missions and enquires tomorrow." He replied before proposing a time, "Ten in the morning?"

Coulson nodded, agreeing instantly - it was a big development between the two of them. Steve had been honestly relieved when he found out that Coulson had not perished during the New York attack by Loki's hand. He was also pleased that Coulson no longer held him up as this amazing man he'd admired for his whole life - at least, not to Steve's face.

"I appreciate your help, Phil," Steve stated him as the door to the quinjet closed and he was gone, ready to have a normal evening with Natasha and the girls.

* * *

Natasha grinned as she tickled Selina, making the seven-year-old shriek with laughter and messing up her hair. "What did you say?" she asked, playfully, not stopping the friendly assault.

Underneath the laughter, Selina shouted her reply. "Moana's my favourite now, Mom! She is! Not Elsa!" The girl repeated.

"Never! Nobody can beat Elsa!" She stated, before letting the young girl breathe.

Selina slowed her giggles and sat up. "But Moana saved the earth! And she has such a pretty singing voice!"

Natasha pretended to contemplate that. "Hmm… we will discuss this later. But, we still need to make sure you're ready - Peter and May will be in soon."

"Okay, Mom! Can I wear my green dress?" Selina questioned, currently still in her dancewear, as she had attended dance for _four hours_ earlier. Natasha was glad that she loved the dance bootcamp, and that one of the other mothers was happy to watch over her during that time, because it meant that Natasha could still do work, and help Chloe out without ignoring Selina for the whole day.

"Of course," she agreed before standing up and retrieving the hair brush.

Once her youngest was finally ready, Natasha sent her downstairs to help set up the table and proceeded to her oldest daughters room. She knocked twice but walked in without waiting for a reply.

Chloe looked up at her, offering a smile, but something was clearly bothering her as she stood by the mirror.

"What's wrong?"

"Uh… nothing," Chloe replied, slipping on her indoor shoes.

Natasha took a seat on the girls' bed. "Chloe, you can talk to me," she reminded her, hoping that was enough to make the teen talk.

Chloe nodded, sighing lightly and looking pretty embarrassed before she even started to tal. "I think… uhh… my boobs are bigger and they look really weird in this top. Am I being paranoid?"

Ah, right, that happens. "It's not noticeable, Chloe. Unless you were actually _looking_ and have looked in the past, you wouldn't notice. Trust me." Thankfully, that seemed to work, as Chloe nodded - though, she still looked self conscious about it. "What if we tried a different top though? That has a weird neckline anyway."

The relief on Chloe's face was all Natasha needed to show that she was on the right lines. They started trying on a few tops, when Chloe suddenly turned to her. "Guess what?"

Not one for guessing, she responded with a simply, "What?"

"The baby is the size of a Lentil," she informed her, an almost shy smile on her face.

Natasha looked down at her stomach, amazed at that idea - also, wondering why it was compared to a food, "That's cool. Still so tiny," she commented, picking out a green top next - they were now through a third of the tops and Natasha realised she'd need more as she grew.

When they heard the doorbell go, they looked at each other and actually laughed - looks like they were going to be late greeting them. "I've never been late before."

"Oh well, there's a first time for anything," Natasha stated, not wanting the carefree moment between them to end right then and pulled out her fifth top suggestion. "Black is slimming."

End of Scene

Steve forced all tenseness from his body and put on a welcoming smile as he opened the door, Selina hot on his heels. "Welcome! Come on in," he invited Peter and his aunt. Peter smiled somewhat nervously and led his aunt inside.

"Thank you for having us, Mr. Rogers," Peter said politely before sparing Selina a smile. "Hi, Selina."

"It is great to meet you officially, Mr. Rogers," May said, stepping in and smiling at the younger girl.

Selina simply waved, stepping back slightly. "Who are you?" she asked May.

Peter stepped in with, "Oh, uh, this is my Aunt May. Aunt May, this is Chloe's little sister."

"Does she know about the baby in Chloe's belly?" Selina loudly whispered up to Steve.

May let out a friendly chuckle, "Yes, I know about the baby."

Steve smiled a little and led them into the dining room, where he and Selina had set up two extra placemats. "I hope you two like lasagna," he said to the Parkers as they sat down, "because Selly here put lots of love into it." The little girl had insisted that she help with every single step, wanting to be "super helpful".

Selina nodded eagerly. "I hope you like _onions!_ We put lots and lots of them in!" She informed them bouncing up and down with excitement.

Peter laughed. " _Like_ onions? I _love_ onions!"

That somehow made Selina even more excited, she grabbed his hand and pulled him into the kitchen, chattering away about… well, Steve wasn't entirely sure. May watched them with a smile. "She is full of life."

Steve nodded. "She is," he agreed fondly. He watched as his daughter practically commanded their guest to carry the pan of lasagna into the dining room, bouncing eagerly. He absently wondered if most kids were like that at her age or if she was just extra exuberant.

Peter, before putting the dish on the table, brought it closer to his nose and sniffed it. "Yup, it smells delicious," he complimented, mostly to Selina, who was showing him exactly where to put it. She kind of became a tiny perfectionist when she had tasks to do.

After the food was on the table and they were all seated, Peter glanced around in slight confusion. "So, um, where's Chloe?"

"I think she and Nat are doing some last-minute preparing," Steve replied. "They should be down shortly."

As if they had heard them, Nat and Chloe walked in. Nat greeting their guests shortly before sitting next to him, "Sorry we're late."

"Mom! Look! I helped make LasagNA!" Selina announced.

Chloe took her seat between Natasha and Peter, looking a little anxious and self-conscious. Still, she smiled at Selina. "Did you? No wonder it smells like buckets of onions!" She teased.

Selina grinned. "That's because it's the _best in… greed… ant!_ Can we eat now?"

"Calm down, Sel," Natasha said with a light smile.

"Yeah, let me serve it first," Steve reminded the girl. She giggled and he began to cut the lasagna, giving everyone a rather hefty piece.

Peter was one of the first to take a bite, instantly perking up. "Oh, wow, this is great!" He praised.

"Mm, yeah! I think this is the best batch you guys've made!" Chloe agreed.

"You are very talented," May added, taking another bite.

Selina simply grinned and proceeded to eat her food faster than anybody else, obviously agreeing with the praise that she had received.

Natasha beside him ate the slowest out of everybody, placing her free hand on his leg under the table.

He subtly put his own free hand on top of hers and smiled at their guests. "I'm glad you like it. So, Peter, why don't you tell us something about yourself?"

Peter, seemingly taken off guard, blushed a little in embarrassment. "I, uh… I like working with computers…"

"Go on, Peter," May encouraged him, giving him a look of confidence.

The boy nodded sheepishly. "Uh… Well, I also do lots of programming, a bit of engineering… and that's kind of it," he said somewhat awkwardly.

"Doesn't sell yourself short," May said with such passion, understanding, and love for Peter, that it was endearing when she added more for him, instead of controlling. "He has always been top of his class at school, and even received a scholarship from one of your friends, Tony Stark," she said, looking at Steve and Natasha with a bright and proud smile.

Natasha nodded. "Yes, the scholarship - we all know how talented he is at education."

Chloe blinked suddenly. "Oh man, I wonder how Mr. Stark is going to take this," she said with a laugh. "He's kind of taken us both under his wing in one way or another."

Actually, yes, Steve was curious as well as to how Tony would react to two of the teens he'd helped out suddenly having a child together - especially since he was pretty sure Tony had forgotten the two were together in the first place.

Peter laughed a little at that too. "That'll be interesting."

They continued making jovial conversation well into the evening, moving into the living room to sit on the couches. Steve had to admit, this Peter kid wasn't half bad. He'd been stupid and moronic and impregnated Steve's _daughter_ , but in terms of character he found himself rather impressed. At least Chloe had chosen rather well. Not to mention the boy's aunt had a great sense of humour and the patience of a saint. Selina took to her rather quickly.

It was when the clock read eight o'clock that Steve escorted Selina upstairs, quickly got her ready for bed, tucked her in, and returned downstairs so they could talk more seriously.

"I propose that we discuss what we are going to do in general regarding the situation we have with the pregnancy," Natasha started, looking around at them. "And remember, that we will support you in whatever decisions you decide on."

Chloe and Peter, seated beside each other, shared a glance, and Chloe's hands rested on her stomach lightly. "I… We've both talked about keeping the baby," Chloe started hesitantly. "I know my opinion hasn't changed…"

Peter quickly chimed in with a reassuring, "Neither has mine." Steve knew the two hadn't talked about this much lately, and could tell Chloe was absolutely relieved to hear that.

Steve leant forward, resting his elbows on his knees. "So you both are wanting to keep the baby?" He summarised. The teens nodded.

"I am glad that you are both on the same page," May said, placing a hand on Peter's shoulder. "What else have you two discussed?" She asked, genuinely curious, her gaze mainly holding Peter's but it flickering to Chloe on occasions too. She was naturally supportive, but the look showed them how she was also very protective of Peter.

Peter smiled thinly at his aunt, his hand going to grasp Chloe's as he spoke. "Not too much, unfortunately… I've offered to take up another job or two to save up some money, and I can set up a crib in my room if need be… but other than that, we haven't discussed much."

Steve hummed thoughtfully. "Well, do either of you have ideas for schooling?" He would list all the areas they needed to talk about, but it was best to take this one step at a time and really think things through.

Chloe offered unsurely, "I was thinking about taking classes over the summer to maybe make up for what I'd miss after I have the baby. Or maybe I could finish the school year early - I still need to look into it."

And so they spent the next three hours in deep conversation, touching on all the points they could think of - housing, college, jobs, time management, et cetera. For the most part, Steve thought they'd made plenty of progress; they at least now had a basic blueprint of what was to come.

* * *

Bucky was still on cloud nine even after returning from his honeymoon. They had only elected to go away for five days, but it had been an amazing, uninterrupted five days with just them. Sure enough, Maria had to leave halfway through the flight back, but he didn't mind. There was probably a lot for her to catch up on, he just hoped he'd be seeing or hearing from his wife soon. Ah, it was truly magically to think of her as his wife.

He dumped his belongings into his room at the base and went for a walk, to see who was around - it was getting rather late, and wouldn't have been too surprised if everybody had retired to bed yet.

As he was walking by the lounge, the light of a phone caught his attention. Sam was sprawled on the couch, typing something into his phone without noticing his friend.

Lightening his footsteps even more - even though he was naturally light footed - he snuck up behind his friend and quickly snatched the phone. "Ooh, whose Grace?" He asked, quickly and discreetly disposing the phone into one of his pockets.

Sam jumped in surprise, letting out a rather undignified squeak, before shooting Bucky a glare and searching out his phone. "None of your beeswax, dude! Gimme my phone!" He complained, crossing his arms.

"Is that anyway to greet your friend?" Bucky asked, a grin still on his face. He loved teasing Sam, and Sam always teased him too, so, it was only fair to continue on this teasing for the next few weeks - right?

Sam rolled his eyes, though some of the anger melted from his expression. "Hey, when my friend is being an ass, sure! Now gimme the freaking phone!"

Bucky crossed his arms. "I don't know what you're talking about," he replied, rolling his eyes - he wasn't sure he liked how addicted this generation was to their phones, but he definitely saw the appeal. Maybe if there had been any chance of Maria being able to reply to his text or a call right now, he would have been more compassionate with Sam wanting his phone back - but, that wasn't possible. "Did I miss much?" He asked, deciding to change the subject the best he could as he took a seat on the couch, securing the phone in his back pocket as he did so.

Sam groaned, apparently not wanting to fight anymore, and flopped back onto the couch. "Not too much - just the class on phone etiquette," he jabbed sulkily before perking up. "Oh, hey, you're back from the honeymoon! How was it?"

Finally! He'd been dying to talk about his honeymoon since it ended. "Great, couldn't have asked for a better one," he replied, sighing contently at the memory of it. "But, Maria's already back at work, so, I'm back here alone."

"Ah, that sucks," Sam said sympathetically. "But hey, now you can play the 'marital duties' card to guilt her into taking more time off work for you," he said with a sly smile.

"No, no, she loves her job," he replied, shifting in his seat. "Besides, I don't want to be as clingy as your new girlfriend - my butt hasn't stopped vibrating." He shuddered, feeling his friends phone go off _again_. Seriously, has this girl not heard of waiting for a response?

Seeming to remember he was supposed to be angry, Sam scowled at him and held out an expectant hand, apparently smart enough to know that trying to forcibly take his phone back would end with a concussion courtesy of a certain metal arm. "I was in the middle of a conversation and you didn't let me send my message - she probably thinks something's wrong," he pointed out.

Bucky stood up and turned around, letting a reluctant Sam retrieve his phone from Buck's back pocket. "I think that's called paranoia and neediness - you two won't last." The last thing Sam needed was some girl constantly texting him every five seconds.

Apparently, that made Sam a bit worried, because he read the texts and then sighed in relief. "Nah, she just asked if I was asleep then wished me goodnight." Then he frowned. "Dammit, I wasn't done talking to her, dude!"

"What's that saying these days - bros before h… friends come first man, she'll still be there tomorrow," Bucky replied, really not liking the phrase he had almost said. Mainly because that meant he was automatically calling every woman a hoe, and was somehow sure Maria would find out and castrate him - and he wanted children at some point in the future.

Sam pulled a face and pocketed his phone with a woeful sigh. "Whatever. Anyway, we're totally gonna last. I really like her."

Bucky shrugged, if Sam was right with his statement, he hoped that he misjudged this Grace. "So, tell me, what did I miss?"

Sam spent the next half-hour explaining the basics of what had happened for the past few days, because apparently the interesting stuff only happened when Bucky was elsewhere.

* * *

 **Thank you very much for reading! Any feedback would be greatly appreciated!**

 **Additionally, if any of you are Harry Potter fans, you should join my Next Gen RP! It used to be really active years ago, but has been closed for a while, but it now back up and running!**

 **forum/Harry-Potter-Next-Generation-Role-Play/133772/**


	43. Pigtails and Betrayals

**Author's Note:**

 **I have to admit, this chapter took a really long time to write! Some scenes were written three weeks ago, and I literally just went over something and edited it two minutes ago!**

 **A giant shout out to the two people who help extensively on this chapter: ThisVioletofMine and quarterbacksnk.**

 **Thank you ever so much to those who reviewed! I know I haven't been responding to them as much, it just seems whenever I sit down to do so, something crops up! But I love you all and wouldn't be going on so strong without you all and without you're lovely suggestions! Afterall, this whole entire series would have only been five chapters long if it hadn't been for the amazing reviews!**

* * *

"Howie! Pigtails are not for pulling!" Pepper chastised her son, backing up her words with the corresponding signs when he turned to look at her innocently.

Howard pouted. "Ma!" He protested, letting go of Arianna's hair when she twisted it out of his grasp. Pepper sighed in exasperation, wondering if she would have to get up from the couch and discipline him.

"Say you're sorry, Howard," she instructed.

Thankfully, the toddler acquiesced and turned to Arianna, clumsily rubbing his closed fist over his chest in a circular motion. "So'ee," he mumbled.

Arianna, cheerful kid that she was, smiled. "Otay!" And they went back to building their fortress out of blocks.

Sighing in relief, Pepper turned back to Wanda, who was watching the children in amusement. "I swear he gets that solely from his father."

Wanda returned her gaze to Pepper and chuckled. "Gets what? The need to be obnoxious to women or his too-charming apologies?"

Pepper laughed. "Touche." They continued to watch the children for a few moments, amused, before Pepper spoke again. "How's Rhodey doing, by the way? Tony kind of stole him away before I could ask him."

"He is getting better much faster - he rarely has pain that's unmanageable anymore," Wanda said, sounding ecstatic. Pepper knew the feeling - she'd been more than thrilled to learn that her son's hearing could be, for the most part, salvaged.

She nodded and smiled sympathetically. "That's great! I'm sure Tony's excited for that - he can be such a worrywart." It was rather touching, though, how much Tony worried over his friend's rehabilitation.

Wanda nodded, looking relieved in general. "Yes, it's nothing that cannot be fixed now, so, in time - a short time - he should make a full recovery."

Pepper smiled, watching for a moment as Howie looked ready to throw a block at an unsuspecting Arianna, getting ready to intervene - only to relax when her son apparently thought better of it and placed the block on the top of the tower. Satisfied that her son wasn't about to be a tiny version of Tony, Pepper returned her attention to Wanda, who didn't seem to bat an eye at her shifting concentration. It's funny how motherhood changes the way you even have conversations, having to stop every few sentences to check up on the kids. "So has he taken up playing more with Ari? I remember he was so upset when he wasn't able to…"

"Oh, yes! It's great, Ari loves it, absolutely adores her father. Also, it might be a coincidence but she's sleeping better at night, and so am I," Wanda smiled, sighing wistfully. "It's one of the greatest sights, watching them play with matching grins - she definitely has his smile."

Pepper knew that feeling as well - while Howie would be better off _not_ inheriting his father's more… eccentric behaviours, it was heart-warming to see her husband's smile and sparkling eyes on the little boy's face. "She _does_! It's so cute! Howie, actually, he does this face when he's thinking really hard, and I swear he's a carbon copy of Tony each time he does it!"

Wanda let out a laugh, looking over at the two children with a smile. "Look how they are playing… do you think Rhodey would be open to having more?"

Pepper's heart melted - it was cute! "Aww, yes! He's such a good father, it's clear he loves kids!" She gushed. "You should have, like, ten more. You two make cute babies," she said, nudging Wanda playfully with her elbow.

Wanda almost choked on thin air. "No, no… I don't think I could handle _ten_ ; possibly one more, three max." She continued to shake her head before picking up her water from the table and taking a sip. "We'll probably have to wait until he's fully healed before we even _discuss_ the subject of more kids."

"And before you can get to _making_ them," Pepper teased.

"Well, we're definitely practicing that part of it," Wanda shot back with a teasing smile, turning her attention to her friend, waiting to see her response.

Pepper burst out in laughter. "Just don't let him break his back again - wouldn't want him down for the count again."

Her friend chuckled in response. "Trust me, I'll lock him in a room when I'm next pregnant, no way I'm letting him get injured again!"

"We should lock Tony up with him so he won't get lonely and I won't have to deal with Tony's hovering. Win-win!" Pepper proposed with an impish grin.

Wanda scoffed. "Hell no! Tony would somehow make things worse! Like… knocking him out or something," she gave Pepper a pointed look. "Like when he knocked out your maid of honour right before the wedding ceremony."

Pepper grimaced. "He's never gonna live that one down, huh?"

"Nope - Natasha'll make sure of that."

Behind the couch, Howie laughed loudly, followed by a burp from Arianna, making Pepper's lips quirk in a small smile. "I'm sure Tony's regretting becoming such close friends with a spy by trade."

Wanda snickered. "That's an understatement."

* * *

Chloe didn't chew her lip or bite her fingernails very often; she wasn't a very anxious person by nature. However, as she waited for their guests to arrive, she couldn't help but do both, disregarding how destructive they were. She could always file her nails later to make them look less tacky.

It had been her mother's idea to invite Wanda and Arianna over for dinner that night. Steve was working late and Rhodey was otherwise engaged, so it was basically a big girls' night for the rest of them. It had also been her mother's idea to tell Wanda that she was pregnant - hence why Chloe's poor fingernails were ravaged beyond recognition.

It wasn't that she thought Wanda would hate her or anything - Wanda knew pretty well what her situation felt like, after all, and besides, Wanda was too _nice_ to hate her - it was just that the thought of anyone outside of her and Peter's immediate families knowing about their mistake was making her stomach roll uncomfortably. Wanda wouldn't hate her, but she'd likely either pity her or be disappointed, and that was just embarrassing to think about. She knew Wanda would likely react positively, but there was still a large portion of her brain that was absolutely convinced that she would be shamed despite her logical reasons to think otherwise.

So her heart skipped a beat when the doorbell rang and Selina jumped up from the couch, sprinting to answer it. She heard her sister greet Wanda and Arianna enthusiastically, with Natasha soon joining her at the doorway and inviting them inside. Chloe remained at the kitchen table, pretending to be reading her book as she tracked their movements through the entryway and eventually into the kitchen. Only then did she look up, offering her best cheerful smile.

"Hi, Wanda! Hey, Ari!"

"Hey, Chloe!" Wanda greeted with a smile as Arianna threw herself out of her mother's arms to Natasha - who thankfully caught her with ease.

Chloe smiled at the sight before standing and putting her book on the counter - it wouldn't do to be rude. "It's been forever!" She exclaimed as she went over and hugged Wanda. It may not have been _that_ long, but with everything that had happened in between...

Wanda returned the hug genuinely, wrapping her arms all the way around the girl. "It has! You've already grown up so much!" She commented with a smile as she pulled back.

Natasha walked off with Arianna, talking to her about the food they were going to eat.

It was the perfect opportunity to tell her, Chloe knew, but… the others were too close, and even though they already knew what she was telling Wanda, she wanted it to be private. She decided she'd wait until after dinner, when Selina was sure to take off with little Arianna and show her all of the cool toys in her room. "Uh, Wanda? I… I wanted to talk to you later, if that's alright," she said quietly.

Wanda gave her a concerned look, placing a hand on her shoulder and giving her a small smile. "Is everything okay, Chloe?"

The teen nodded hurriedly, suddenly unable to make eye contact. "Uh, yeah… Just… uh… yeah." She finished lamely, blushing and going to join the others as they took their places at the table.

* * *

Wanda had noticed an unusual air in the room during dinner- it wasn't tense, just different. She was wondering what had caused it, but knew better than to ask - she could always just ask Natasha during their next training session. The whole meal they had spent their time chatting about random topics, including Rhodey's health, Arianna's development, the different princesses and why some are supposedly better than others - which made Wanda realise she had a lot of westernised culture to catch up on, having not watched half of them.

It was as the dinner had ended and Selena had insisted that Arianna go to sleep with her - to which her daughter agreed and followed the seven-year-old - that she noticed Natasha following the two girls upstairs, leaving just her and Chloe.

She smiled at the teen. "How's everything going with you?"

Chloe shifted in her seat, hands clasped in her lap as she fidgeted, very obviously nervous about something. "Um… pretty good… There's something I wanted to tell you, though."

Wanda sat down next to her. "Okay, take your time," she said, before waiting patiently, her mind going through at least ten options.

The teen nodded, chewing her lip anxiously and blushing, not making eye contact. "I… I'm… Pregnant." The last word was a small whisper, and Chloe still refused to make eye contact.

"Congratulations," was the first thing that came out of Wanda's mouth - after falling pregnant without planning it, she began to be more and more thankful for those who congratulated her; it just made her feel like there was a plan and that it wasn't a giant mistake because she got drunk… and the continuous kept sleeping with her teammate even though they had never officially entered into a relationship. She glanced down at the young girl's stomach, which didn't appear to be showing, before looking her in the face, ready to make eye contact if Chloe so wished. "I have a lot of baby clothes I can give you - and if it's not a girl, we have a lot of neutral clothes too… and some I'm sure were in the boy sections."

Chloe seemed mostly relieved at the positive response, but still tilted her head a bit in confusion, finally meeting her eyes. "You're not… ashamed of me?"

"Of course not! You're actually in a better position than I was when I got pregnant."

The teen shrugged self-consciously, smiling sheepishly. "I suppose that's true… It still feels like it can't get any more stressful than it is sometimes, though."

Wanda contemplated saying the first thing on her mind for a while, so there was a few seconds of silence before she actually spoke. "I had no family, was sleeping with a co-worker, my job was one of the most dangerous out there and… I was living in accommodations related to the job I'd have to give up because you can't exactly be an Avenger whilst pregnant," she pointed out, although that didn't happen, as everybody was more supportive than she first ever thought possible. "Not to mention that my baby's dad was almost permanently paralysed before she was even a year old - trust me, you'll be fine; us ladies can survive a lot."

"Yeah… yeah, you're right," Chloe agreed, seeming to perk up a little. "And I've got Peter and my parents and you… So I'll be okay?" It was clearly meant to be a statement, but it came out as a question anyway. Ah, teenagers, so very unsure all the time.

"Yes, we'll all help you through it," Wanda confirmed before she remembered something. "Oh! If you have a boy, I'm sure Pepper will give you Howie's old things - with us two already having children, you probably won't have to buy yourself anything… well, next to nothing! I even have spare diapers from where we over-bought and Ari grew too quickly."

Chloe smiled. "That would help a _bunch_! It would be great to not have to worry about money too much, and I'd feel kinda guilty if my parents paid for everything for the baby… you're the best, Wanda!" She leaned forward and pulled her aunt into a hug.

Wanda hugged her back with a smile, ever so thankful that she had been able to help. "Anytime, Chlo - and if you ever need something, and don't want to talk to those so close to you, give me a shout. Peter and your Dad… and well… I've been pregnant recently, and I know the best creams or techniques when certain things happen," she said vaguely, not wanting to overshare right now and freak Chloe out with what she could expect whilst being pregnant and post pregnancy.

The girl pulled back from the hug with a raised brow. "Aw, I have nine months of grossness and discomfort ahead of me, don't I?" She asked, as though only now realising it. "That's gonna be _fun_."

Wanda chuckled. "It's not too bad - it's all worth it in the end," she stood up and extended her hand to Chloe before leading her upstairs. "The changes to your body will help to prepare you for everything you need to help bring another life into the world." Her voice drifted off as she pushed open Selena's bedroom door and found her eighteen-month-old sleeping peacefully next to an already sleeping Selena. Pulling out her phone, she took a few photos, knowing she couldn't let Ari share a bed with somebody yet; she was too young. But, it was absolutely delightful and heartwarming to see.

A slight glance at Chloe showed the girl looking at the sleeping children with a soft smile on her face, and something told Wanda that her mind was elsewhere - more specifically, on the child in her womb. She knew that look well enough.

* * *

Steve managed to let out a small smile at the authorised missions; sure, they were small missions, but they would help a lot of people. Though, there was one mission he knew _had_ to happen, but he wasn't as eager to get to it. He internally cringed when his phone went off; he had already told Chloe and Natasha that he would most likely not be able to attend Chloe's eight-week pregnancy scan as it was in the middle of the day. That didn't mean it was going to be easy to confirm he wouldn't be attending. Then again, Peter and Natasha were both going with Chloe - if he had gone too, she would have probably felt crowded.

"Hey, Nat," he greeted softly, hearing the regret in his own voice.

"Should I call you after?" She asked, not even asking him the question - she just knew him so well.

He nodded to himself before verbally answering, "Yeah, I might be back later."

"What else is knew," Natasha remarked, but there wasn't any acidity in her voice. "See you later."

"Bye," and with that, their conversation ended. Steve gave himself a few minutes to himself before calling Coulson into his office - he knew this was not going to be an easy discussion, so he wouldn't get straight into the real reason he called him in. With a smile, he greeted Coulson and they both sat down, going over the pile of requested missions.

He ran a hand over his face, letting out a sigh as he looked down at the last request. They had binned a few, authorised others, and had planned and allocated agents to other missions. It was still pretty messy, but at least they'd got a lot of it done. "That's all of them," Coulson said with relief, looking about ready to get up.

"Actually, there's another one that needs to be done immediately," Steve stated, looking over at him. "We need to retain Daisy Johnson and Reyes. I know you were taken off of looking for Daisy - and we're not after her. However, this Reyes is a known murderer and killed a man when you did the prison raid."

"So now you want me and my team back on the hunt for Daisy? You fought pretty hard to take us off of the assignment in the first place," Coulson brought up, recounting one of Steve's initial actions as Director.

"Phil, you know parameters always change, they always have to change in this line of work. You were obsessed with finding her and she did not want to be found. However, now… being involved with those who kill without reason is another," Steve sighed. "I want you guys to bring her in before anybody else gets their hands on her, especially General Talbot or Senator Nadeer."

"If my team and I are handling this, I want full autonomy. I know you trust me to make the right call," Coulson all but demanded.

Steve furrowed his eyebrows at the request. "No. Out of the question. I do trust you, but I can't have you going rogue in the field. That's the whole reason why we're in this mess: one of our own went rogue."

"Steve, she was emotionally scarred. Lincoln had just sacrificed himself and she needed to get away. You of all people know how that feels!" Coulson pleaded.

"Coulson, I know how it feels, but she is not only a danger to herself, but other people. Her losing control can take down a building. I know better than anybody that acting on emotion can drive you down a dangerous path. I tried to fight the Sokovia Accords on emotion. I went to battle with my friends on emotion," Steve recounted, pausing as he let the memories he had just brought back up fade. "That's why we have to be clear-headed and I'm asking the same for you. I know how emotional you can be, Phil. I'll let you and your team out to find her and bring her in, but I have final say. Understood?"

Coulson wanted to continue but conceded. "Fine. But what about Reyes?"

Steve had to think, he was a murderer and as far as he could tell, none of it was justified - add that to the fact that he'd never been an agent and has powers, there's no telling where his loyalties lie and what damage he could do. "Once we find out who or what he is, we'll turn him over to the proper authorities. I don't want to cause too many problems. I don't want him separated from his brother any longer than he has to be. Do we have a location on the two of them?"

"Steve, with all due respect, we are the proper authorities. You know that a regular jail won't hold him. We both want Daisy back, but it seems like it's going to be a package deal. We can't just wash our hands of Reyes," Coulson reasoned.

Steve grunted, knowing that he was not going to allow a murderer become an agent - especially one with no assets. He didn't trust Reyes, especially as when he was part of one of S.H.I.E.L.D's missions - that Steve didn't know about - he murdered an unarmed man. " Let's board the Zephyr, I'll help to start the search. The sooner we deal with this, the sooner we can deal with the _real_ threat."

Coulson gestured to Steve. "After you, sir."

As they boarded the Zephyr, Steve and Coulson began talking about Star Wars. Having seen them on DVD numerous times, Steve felt like a connoisseur, easily maneuvering his way through any trivia and references Coulson tried to throw at him. It wasn't until Coulson brought up Admiral Ackbar being the unsung hero that made Steve think to himself: _Are we the Empire?_ Shaking off the thought, Steve told Coulson. "I know what you're getting at. If we're ever going to be a legitimate organisation again, we need to work together. All of us."

Coulson nodded. Before he began to speak, Steve started up again.

"Was the cargo bay always this roomy? I could've sworn…" Steve stopped, noticing something was afoot. "Phil, they're on the plane, aren't they? That's why you've been stalling with the Star Wars talk. And I bet…" Steve hit the button to raise the containment module, containing Daisy, Reyes, and a younger boy in a wheelchair, who if Steve wasn't mistaken, was Reyes brother. "They're in the containment module."

Fitz busted in, trying to get Steve's attention to a different matter, but it was too late.

"Coulson, you've been harbouring two highly wanted criminals on this base, in this plane, and you didn't even feel the need to tell me? Is everybody afraid I'm just going to lose my mind and overreact if they tell me something?" Steve asked, desperate for an answer.

Coulson stayed silent.

"I assure you, I won't make the wrong call. Now, let them out of the module. We're going back to HQ. As much as we want to help them, they still have to answer for their crimes. You can't just run around as a madman using your powers. That's not how it works anymore," Steve reasoned, remembering what Natasha told him in Vienna. "And if you continue to keep things from me and go behind my back, Coulson… all of you - there will be consequences."

"You are not taking me anywhere!" Reyes ended up shouting, Steve wasn't quite sure how the lad got worked up so quickly. He heard Daisy saying something to him, but couldn't quite hear what was said - though, he trusted that she was on the side of keeping Reyes under control. After a while, and a few words exchanged, Reyes started beating on the module.

"Fitz, will it hold?" Steve asked, not wanting to get into a conflict that could bring the plane down. He cared about the safety of his agents.

"Yes, sir. Should hold easily," Fitz answered, not even a little concerned.

The door started to bow out from the force of Robbie's punches.

"Are you sure? I remember Tony's little containment device for the Hulk didn't hold him like he said it would," Steve recalled. Then as the door bowed even more, Steve knew it wouldn't hold and cleared the cargo bay - he wouldn't allow his agents to get caught in the crossfire, even if they had all betrayed his trust.

As Reyes broke out, he turned his sights to Steve, as if everything was his fault, as if he were the bad guy - a look Steve had seen before.

"Robbie," Steve started, selecting to use the man's first name, it sounded less threatening and controlling. "There is no need for this, we are not threatening you."

Reyes did not look convinced, though, he wasn't attacking.

"Robbie, he's a good man. He's never done wrong by any of us. He just wants to talk! We owe him that much after what we've done," Daisy spoke, gaining his attention as she kept a comforting hand on a shocked, confused, and betrayed Gabriel's shoulder.

Robbie turned back to Steve when he moved to pick something up, and lunged at him, it seems he didn't like the idea of them taking him and his brother somewhere - and didn't mind risking others lives. "You're not taking me!" He declared.

Steve was able to keep his own, even though Reyes was strong and skilled, living with an ex-assassin and spy had increased his speed and response, and he was still in excellent physical shape t block any hits and ensure = to the best of his ability - that the Zephra was not compromised. During the fight, he heard many comments from Daisy and Gabriel - though it was the latter who finally got Reyes to stop and stand down.

It took a lot of self-control to not lock Reyes back up, but he instead stated that he just wanted to talk to begin with and would listen before motioning Coulson forward. "Come on. You guys can sit in the control center. No restraints. No interrogations. Phil, can you show them up and keep an eye on them?" Even though Steve could not longer trust Coulson, he was still a good agent and should hopefully follow a direct order.

Steve stopped Daisy. "I appreciate your help. If you want to, I could use you back in the fold. You're way too talented for this lifestyle. Have Simmons look at you and think it all through."

Daisy looked at Steve, skeptical of his offer. "I'll consider it. What about Robbie?"

Steve gave a straightforward answer: "That's another matter entirely. Let's hear what he has to say."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **If you have anything you wish to see before this story ends, let me know! I am planning it all now and would hate to end things and then realise that I forgot to show you guys something you wanted!**

 **I hope you are all well!**


	44. Of Missions and Guesses

Sam feinted left before throwing a punch to Wanda's other side at the last minute, jumping back a few inches when she dodged and retaliated. "Damn, you've gotten freakishly good recently!" He observed, not dropping his ready stance.

"You can thank Arianna for that- she's improved my reflexes exponentially," Wanda replied with a smile, her hands instinctively moving in patterns even though she wasn't using her powers. "You should babysit her sometime," she commented before coming at him with a round off kick.

He blocked the kick before waiting a moment, choosing to strike seconds later with a punch. "I'll have you know my reflexes are top-notch!" He said with feigned indignation. "I don't need a baby to make them better!"

Wanda smirked at him, moving one hand towards him in a bad punch before something hit him in the back of the head - his towel fell to the floor behind him. "It wouldn't hurt - besides, what would Natasha think of you not seeing something hurtling towards your head?"

Sam scowled. "Hey, no fair! I thought we'd agreed this was a no powers match!" He whined - not that he'd ever admit that he could produce a sound so childish.

"I thought of it as a potential second assailant," she commented before calling a timeout. "But I'm serious about babysitting- Arianna loves you."

"Fair enough - what's not to love about _this_?" He asked, striking a majestic pose before dissolving into laughter. "I'd love to babysit - you and Rhodey have a date?" It was always fun babysitting Arianna; the girl was so sweet and happy all the time.

Wanda didn't hesitate in her answer, "This Friday night? It's an anniversary of sorts for Rhodey and I - though we're unsure when we would class us actually getting together, but we found out I was pregnant two years ago on Sunday - so we're going with that."

Sam smiled warmly. "Aww, that's freaking adorable," he gushed. "Of course I'll watch your bundle of cuteness!"

A smile made its way onto her face- that and relief. "I'm so glad you agreed - and if you don't mind dropping Arianna off at Tony's on Saturday, he'll look after her for the other three nights we're away."

"Four nights? Lucky! I can't _afford_ to have a vacation for that long!" Sam exclaimed. "Heck, I can't afford a day-long vacation!"

Wanda chuckled lightly. "You just don't know where to look," she replied lightly. "We're staying at one of Tony's vacation houses; we aren't really paying anything."

He felt his jaw drop. "Seriously? Why didn't I get the memo?"

"Rhodey and Tony _are_ best friends, I think he gets all the memos," she commented with a shrug, taking a swig of water before smirking. "Maybe you should get on his good side."

Sam stuck out his tongue childishly. "I don't think that's possible - if you don't fall into the 'wife' or 'Rhodey' category, you're basically a movie extra."

Wanda half scoffed, half laughed. "Well, being friends with the wife and having a kid with the 'Rhodey' helped me - maybe you could offer to babysit; it looks like every household has kids. You could get in the good books of most people."

Sam imitated her scoffing sound and crossed his arms over his chest. "I already babysit for you and 'the Rhodey', shouldn't that be enough? Besides, it's not like there are _that_ many kids other than Ari to babysit," he grumped.

"That you know of - I happen to know there's another little bundle of joy on its way," Wanda teased him as she put down her water and walked back to the mat, stretching out her arms. "Ready for round four?"

Sam blinked owlishly at her, not quite understanding what she was getting at. "Uh… are the Rogers-Romanoffs adopting again?" He asked, getting on the mat as well but not getting into position.

Wanda twisted around, gently kicking him. "Nope," she answered without giving any more details on the matter, letting him guess, a smile plastered on her face at his confusion.

"Are… you pregnant again?" He guessed again, eyeing her stomach and wondering if maybe a baby bump had been hiding all along and holy shit he'd been sparring with a pregnant woman.

Her hands came to her hips and she half glared at him, obviously still amused. "Do I _look_ pregnant?"

Sam was quick to raise his hands placatingly. "Uh, no, no, of course not! It's just, the, you, uh, you said it like maybe it was… uh… is Pepper pregnant again?" He lamely tried to change the subject, face on fire.

"This person is pregnant for the first time," she informed him.

"Uh…" Sam wracked his brain for any females he knew that had yet to give birth- the number was surprisingly low. "Maria? Natasha? Vision?"

Wanda let out a laugh. "Vision? Really? Even if he were female, he's an android - they can't get pregnant… but you were close with Natasha."

"Hey, who knows what his freaky anatomy is capable of?" Sam defended before catching her other statement. "Close? Who else is there?"

"I can't tell you, but you can guess - who else is there?"

"Seriously? Come on, I don't know! Doesn't Bruce have that Betty chick?"

Wanda huffed exasperatedly. "Chloe is pregnant, Sam."

Sam froze, staring at her, unsure of what to say. That _had_ to be a joke. Right? "Very funny, Wanda. It's Nat, right?"

"I'm serious; Peter knocked her up," Wanda informed him with complete seriousness.

His eyes, somehow, got wider, before he clenched his fists. "I _knew_ that bug was trouble! When's Nat organising the hit? I want _in_."

Wanda chuckled. "I think Natasha's taking a different route this time; it's called: not killing her grandchild's father."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Okay, but that doesn't mean we can't string him up by his toes at least."

"Sam… he's family now," she pointed out.

He crossed his arms grumpily. "That doesn't mean he can knock up my niece and go home-free."

"Yes, but… you don't want your niece to raise the baby by herself because you've killed or scared away her baby-daddy, now, do you?" Wanda questioned with a knowing look. "Besides, if you hurt him, pretty sure you'll be targetted by the soldier and the spy."

He pulled a face. "Probably true," he conceded. "Still, I'm giving that boy an earful next chance I get."

"Feel free- now, you ready?" Wanda asked, but barely gave him chance to reply before pouncing at him.

He smirked, dodging. "I'm always ready."

* * *

Steve was pleased with how the situation regarding Reyes and Daisy was being handled; it was a hard to fully decide what to do with both of them.

After much discussion with Reyes about his actions and motives, the decision had been made to transfer him elsewhere. Some had suggested to isolate him in the 'Sandbox.' Steve didn't agree. He wanted him to have as normal of a life as possible. He had talked to Sharon over at the CIA and secured suitable arrangements for Reyes and his brother.

Steve had arrived at the meeting site with Coulson, Daisy, Mack, and the Reyes brothers. Everybody was on pins and needles hoping this would go off without a hitch. The wild card was how Robbie would handle the exchange.

"Sharon," Steve gave the agent a hug, "How have you been?"

"I've been fine since the whole fiasco in Europe. I see you've moved up in the world as well. How does one go from renegade Avenger to Director of S.H.I.E.L.D.?

Steve smiled softly at her. "It's a long story," he replied vaguely before moving on, stopping her from asking any further questions - the quicker this was sorted, the easier Steve would sleep at night. "Let's get down to business, shall we?"

Sharon started. "Let's. Mr. Reyes, I'm sure you and your brother are aware of the arrangement?"

Robbie started at her with vengeance in his eyes. "We're not going. We've been on our own most of our lives and now we're just going to be locked in a prison!"

Steve had to take a deep breath; why couldn't Reyes just stick with what they had agreed? This was better than he probably should have gotten - most people would have just locked him up in a prison and thrown away the key - and he had firsthand knowledge of that! Reyes understood exactly what was going on and why it had to happen, so why would he be acting up now? Steve couldn't make sense of it.

Daisy walked over and put a hand on his shoulder. "Robbie, you're not going to a prison. You guys are going into protective custody. There's a lot of people out there who want to hurt or kill you. This is the best option, trust me."

"Robbie, you killed people. On live TV at that. Something had to be done about that," Steve started, hoping to help the younger man hear reason again. "We heard what you had to say and we're sympathetic to your reasoning and what you and your brother have been through. That's why we're not locking you up outright. We're giving you a way out. You'll be in a nicer home than you were. You'll be provided for. The only provision is that you don't act out again."

Robbie was reaching Hulk-like anger levels now. "It's the same thing! We'll be getting our three squares a day and a roof over our heads! There's always going to be eyes on us! We're going to be dropped into a hole for everybody to forget about us! We've been neglected all of our lives by those in power! Well, I'm going to give you all something you'll never forget!" Robbie's eyes started to flare up with an inferno.

Before the Ghost Rider could come out, Gabriel put his hand on Robbie's forearm - he was one of the only people who Reyes, even as the other guy, wouldn't hurt at all. "Robbie, you're right, we've been fighting most of our lives, trying to get by. They're giving us a chance at a normal life now. You don't have to become that...thing anymore. So what if there's going to be eyes on us at all times? That means they're watching out for us. This is our chance to start over. Our chance for a clean slate. Do this as a favour to me, Robbie. Please?"

Robbie hesitated, his anger dissipating, but he did not look happy at all. Hopefully, he'd listen to his brother and come to realise that this is a fresh start, not a prison sentence - Steve would definitely be checking up on him. Reyes looked at Steve and Sharon, both of whom were bracing for a fight, and raised his hands to show he wasn't going to fight them. "We'll do it on one condition: I get to keep my car."

Steve and Sharon spoke in unison, "Agreed," both glad that things remained relatively calm. Though neither could predict how long that'd last - maybe he'll put Fitz onto getting the Ghost Rider removed from the man.

End of Scene

Natasha had decided to remain at home for the day instead of going straight back to the base. Chloe and Selena were now both in school, and she was worried about how Chloe would cope - her oldest was only just showing, but showing nevertheless. Hopefully, things would be fine, but if they weren't, she wanted to be by her phone and closer to the school than the base offered.

Her ears perked up when she heard the door open and close downstairs; within less than a second she had her gun in one hand and a knife in the other - she'd rather not use her gun in case the bullet travelled through the intruder's body and created a hole in her house - also, a knife was usually less messy; not as much splatter.

Just as she moved her arm to throw the knife at the intruder, she recognised said intruder. "What are you doing home?" Natasha asked Steve, placing the knife back in its place as she greeted him.

Steve shrugged amiably, smiling at her. "I had some free time, so I thought I'd spend it with you." She tilted her head at him, not quite believing that the director of S.H.I.E.L.D. had free time. He chuckled slightly before adding, "I was transporting a prisoner into the CIA's custody and it was quicker than I thought."

"What made you think I'd be home?" Natasha then questioned, stepping down the stairs and over to him, their hands connecting instinctively.

He chuckled again, apparently not expecting the third degree. "It's your day off too - why wouldn't you be? Don't you enjoy lounging around the house when you don't need to work?"

Natasha contemplated his question for a few short moments before shaking her head. "Nope, I prefer to remain preoccupied," she said, finally planting a kiss on his cheeks. "It's been awhile since it was just you and I."

"It has," Steve agreed, waggling his eyebrows dramatically. "So how should we spend this glorious chance?"

"I think I have a few ideas," Natasha said suggestively, tugging at his tie. As she stepped backwards towards the stairs, the grin on his face widened before he moved quicker than her and picked her up fireman style. "Steve…." she said his name slowly - he knew she didn't like to be man-handled… though, didn't really mind this time.

"Yes?" He replied with a cheeky grin as he carried her up the stairs. She elbowed his back, before slapping his arse, seconds before he plonked her down on the bed. She rolled her eyes at him before pulling him down with her, their lips instantly connecting.

* * *

The following day, Steve had to go to work like normal - however, spending the majority of the day with Natasha and the evening with his children had been amazing. He couldn't help but miss back when he hadn't been working and was a lot more involved with everything at home.

Steve had spent the better part of the morning preparing a raid on a Neo-Hydra lab. The intel suggested the lab was trying to resurrect the Centipede program with a serum derived from the formula Daisy's father, Cal, had used. Steve thought out loud. "They're trying to make super soldiers?" His thoughts were interrupted when there was a knock on his office door. "Enter," he called, continuing to flick through the pages, struggling to fully understand the science behind it or work out how close it was, in theory, to the serum used on him.

"I can get Simmons to help you out if you need to. She tried to write it out as simply as possible," Coulson offered, obviously noticing what he was reading by the confusion on his face.

"No, it's fine," Steve dismissed with a semi-thankful smile. "She did a good job. Hearing of a Hydra faction trying to develop super soldiers is bringing back some memories. I remember you telling me John Garrett figured out the formula before you vaporised him. Some things never change, I suppose." Steve leant back in his chair. "Are the scientists doing this willingly or are they hostages?"

Coulson fully entered the room, closing the door behind him, but did not take a seat. "They stocked the lab with armed guards, so it's very likely they're hostages. Are we going in?"

Steve nodded, even though Coulson already knew the answer. "We'll bring Daisy and a strike team along. Have them use the back entrance so nobody sees her working with us. We'll use a pincer maneuver and clamp down from the front and the back. It shouldn't take too long."

"It's a big risk bringing her along for an operation in a city. There're going to be eyes everywhere," Coulson pointed out.

"I'll deal with that if the time comes. Right now, we have to focus on stopping this group from developing any enhanced individuals, whether they are stable or unstable, and getting the scientists out of there safely," Steve assured Coulson as he stood up. "Time to suit up."

* * *

Clint threw Nate into the air, the two - nearly three - year old laughing his head off as he held his arms out, trusting his dad to catch him. Clint's grin matched his son's as he caught him, only to throw him back into the air seconds later.

"Don't hype him up too much, Clint, otherwise he won't sleep," Laura cautioned, walking into the room and grabbing Lila's teddy bear before heading out of the room.

"I'm wearing him out," Clint defended lightly, keeping Nate in his arms after that before following his wife up the stairs, igniting a few laughs from his son in the midst. "Now, you'll have to be a good boy and go straight to sleep; understand?"

Nate opened his mouth with his tongue out before giggling. "Okay, Daddy!" He agreed. Thankfully, Nate had turned into a very good sleeper, which was great as they'd be having another little one keeping them up at night in a few months.

Laying down his youngest son, he wondered if he would remain the honorary baby, or if the newest baby would take his place. It was strange to imagine another little baby around the household; he and Laura had only planned on having two - Nate was a happy accident. He wasn't sure what excuse they had with this one… but it turned out retirement was a lot more fun than he had imagined.

After saying goodnight to the kids, and thankfully them all going to sleep, Clint and Laura retired to the couch downstairs. "I'm showing."

"Showing what?" He asked, turning his attention to her before his eyes quickly fell to her abdomen. "No you're not…" he said with confusion.

Laura laughed lightly, taking his hand and placing it on her stomach. "Yes, I am."

Clint smiled up at her. "You're getting more and more beautiful," he stated. "Oh, and some good news, little… Patrick?" He supplied, using their little technique of choosing a name; when it was just the two of them, they'd play with names, and it got more fun when they knew the gender - they decided against choosing the name until they knew, especially after Little Natasha became Nathaniel. Laura shook her head at the suggestion anyway. "Well, the little bubba will have a little friend its age."

"Who's pregnant? Pepper?" Laura questioned, curious - probably more so because Clint hadn't straight up told her who it was. Clint shook his head, wondering who she'd guess next, and moved closer to her so he could wrap his arms around her. "Wanda? Maria?" Her brows furrowed. "Chloe?"

"Fourth? It only took you four guesses? How?" He questioned, wondering how Chloe was even on his wife's radar.

Laura let out a small, kind of sad, sigh. "I thought something was off with her recently… poor thing. Pregnancy is hell on me, and I'm fully-grown!" Still, she started to smile. "But she'll be a good mommy, I can tell."

He rested his head on hers, thinking back to the first time Laura was pregnant - all the excitement, confusion, worry, changes. Everything was so new, interesting and terrifying. Add that to the fact that Chloe was younger and most likely hadn't planned her pregnancy - unlike Clint and Laura, for the first two anyway- and he couldn't really imagine what was going through her head. Though, with everything she'd been through, and the kind of person she was, Clint knew Laura's statement was right on. "Yeah, she will be."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **Let me know if you are enjoying the Agents of SHIELD aspect to the story, please!**

 **Also, drop me a review or PM if you want to see more of a specific person or couple!**

 **Shout out to quarterbacksnk for helping with the AoS scenes! You're amazing!**


	45. What are you doing for Christmas?

**Picking up from where we left off last chapter!**

 **I'm glad you all are liking the story so far, and hope you like the rest of it too!**

 **On my first free day in a long while, I spent four hours spring-cleaning, vacuuming the whole house, steam mopping the kitchen and bathroom floors, organising wayyy too many shelves, doing all of the washing up and washing and then putting away said clothing. Been very productive, and now it's time to write some more of this delightful story! :D**

 **Don't forget to put in any requests of what you wish to see before the story is over!**

* * *

Steve debated exactly what he was going to wear; the temptation to wear his traditional Captain America suit - which was always on hand - was high. Although he might need a different kind of authorisation to go as Cap, instead of the director, so he chose something similar to Clint's choice of clothing- just black. Everybody had already assembled by the trucks in the hangar when Steve emerged from the bunker.

Coulson looked at Steve, confused. "I thought you said it was time to suit up."

Steve answered, "It is. Let's go."

Daisy was also confused by his appearance. "Where's the Star-Spangled Suit?"

"I retired the stars and shield, remember? That's not me anymore. I'm the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. and I'll dress as such. Here's hoping this new tactical suit works out," Steve said, trying to get used to said suit.

Daisy snickered. "Whatever you say, Cap."

When they arrived at the warehouse that held the lab, they found it to be heavily occupied. Steve, with an ICER in hand, took point with Coulson.

"What do you see, Sir?" Coulson asked, taking stock of the situation.

"I see about ten scientists, five test subjects, and about thirty armed guards. Pretty small operation, but if those test subjects get loose, our job gets that much harder. Is everybody in position?" Steve asked before staging the raid.

When he received confirmation from everybody, it was time to go. Steve had Coulson and the other agents fanned out to form a front so no sightlines went uncovered. The Neo-Hydra fanatics weren't ready for a coordinated attack and found themselves scrambling, mostly dropping their guns and running out the back door, where Daisy and her team were ready to catch them. Everything seemed to be going according to plan, down to escorting the scientists to safety.

Coulson looked back to see the test subjects missing from their chairs. "I'm pretty sure there were people in those chairs when we got here."

"I was thinking the same thing," Steve said, looking around for the enhanced individuals before two of them jumped him from behind.

The other three had emerged and attacked Coulson and the strike team.

Steve thought to himself, _So this is what I was missing in Siberia_ , before calling for Daisy's assistance. "Get Coulson and the others to safety and come back! I'd rather not solo these guys!"

Steve was doing all he could to keep the five super soldiers occupied while Daisy was getting the others to safety. When she returned, she saw Steve holding his own.

"Nice of you to join in," Steve commented before taking a punch. "Are the others alright? The damn ICER didn't work on these guys!"

"They're fi-woah," Daisy answered, dodging a few punches. "I wish May was here."

"You and me both!" Steve agreed before noticing that they were beginning to glow. "Uh, what happens again if they light up?"

The super soldiers seized up and started to become dangerously unstable.

"Oh shit! Run!" Daisy and Steve didn't make it to the second-floor window before the force of the explosion propelled them out. His body had shielded her from most of the force of the blast before they hit the ground. Daisy began to get up before checking on Steve. "Are you okay?"

Steve was in a little bit of pain. "I'm fine...and language, young lady," he said before starting to laugh lightly.

When they both got up, they were swarmed by the media.

One of the reporters spoke up. "Director Rogers! Director Rogers! Why is Quake with you on a S.H.I.E.L.D. operation?"

Steve paused before leaning in to whisper to Daisy. "Follow my lead."

"Agent Johnson was assisting with this operation because her skills were needed. If she wasn't here, there's a good chance I wouldn't be here, either. I literally owe her my life today. We put aside our differences and came together when it mattered most. And for that, I'm eternally grateful," Steve announced before extending his hand to Daisy with a reassuring smile.

Daisy graciously accepted his hand and smiled back while the cameras were capturing the moment in time.

* * *

Burrows had set up a press conference to publicly integrate Daisy back into S.H.I.E.L.D. within hours of their photograph being taken.

Steve sighed, adjusting his tie for the fourth time; Natasha had assured him it was fine before he left the house. "Do we really have to do this? It's not enough that I just said she was back?"

Burrows gleamed. "We absolutely have to do this, Sir! It's the feel-good story that people crave: lonely, emotionally scarred ex-agent finds her way back to her family! We can have a field day with that!"

Steve looked at Burrows like he had water coming from his ears. "You really do take the opportunity to spin anything, huh?"

"As you told me before, Sir: it's my job!" Burrows replied with a proud smile. "Now, let's get out there and win some hearts!"

Steve looked at Daisy. "Are you ready for this? I know I'm not."

"That makes two of us," Daisy exhaled, just wanting to get this over with.

Steve looked at the speech prepared for him and threw it to the ground. If he was doing this, he was doing it his way. As he stepped to the podium to begin, with Daisy in tow, he noticed an agent missing from one of the rooftops in his periphery. He made a mental note and continued. Coulson had noticed as well and began to coordinate his team to cover.

As Steve started up again, he noticed the gleam of a scope against the sunlight. "Daisy, duck!"

Not two seconds later, a shot rang out and Steve was able to use the podium as a shield, throwing it into the air at the realization that the sniper had used an explosive bullet.

Steve turned back. "Daisy, did you see him?"

"Got 'em," Daisy sprang into action to the rooftop and quickly found and neutralized the sniper.

Steve was assisting Coulson and Mack in making sure everybody was okay. He had sent May to assist Daisy.

"We've got him. We're taking him back to the jet now," May radioed in.

"Copy that," Steve affirmed. "Any sign of the agent assigned to that rooftop?"

There was hesitation followed by an answer. "He's dead, sir."

"Damn it," Steve said under his breath. "Let's get back to HQ and we'll sort this mess out. I want May and Daisy interrogating this guy. Find out what he knows… by any means necessary. We'll meet you on the jet in about three minutes."

Coulson and Mack were on either side of Steve when they arrived at the quinjet. After they had settled in, May was firing up the engines.

"Are you okay, Sir?" Coulson asked, not sure of Steve's frame of mind.

Steve gave him an incredulous look. "Are you kidding me? I'd be more worried if somebody _didn't_ try to shoot at me! It lets me know I'm still important!" He joked.

They all laughed collectively.

* * *

Natasha had worked herself harder than she had in awhile, making up for the many weeks that she had slacked off - that, and because of the upcoming spring of missions she and her team would be going on. When she had discussed this with the Accords Committee, she was pleased - if anything dire did happen, she wanted the team to be in the best shape possible, and most of the missions were short. Meaning she didn't have to head out for days on end and worry about leaving the children or deciding how long it was appropriate for Chloe to babysit.

Currently, Chloe was taking Selena to dance class and bringing her home from school or dance - occasionally, they'd go shopping, too, and meet up with Peter. Beyond that, Natasha was unsure how much responsibility to put onto the elder girl; on the one hand, all the practice the seventeen-year-old could get regarding children would help. Although, on the other hand, they didn't want to overly stress her out.

Her workout had started seconds after she watched Chloe and Selena walking for the bus. Chloe was surprisingly taking drivers' ed and looked like she'd pass soon - which was good - though they had already agreed that they'd still use the bus to get to and from school regardless of when she did.

Natasha ran from their home to the Avengers base, which was only a few miles away and didn't really satisfy her need for a long workout, which made her do another hour of running before she hit the gym. She worked solo for two hours before taking-thirty minute sessions with each member of the team: Sam, Bucky, Wanda, Rhodey, and Vision. She was thinking she should eat something, as it was nearing 2pm, when she heard a familiar voice interrupting her from beating her fists against the boxing bag.

"What did that poor bag do to deserve such a beating?" Clint questioned with a cheeky smirk.

"Clint," she spoke, her eyes widening in shock as she hugged her best friend in greeting. "What're you doing here?"

Clint chuckled, returning her hug before holding out her towel and a bottle of water. "Tony said I could use any facility to work out, so thought I'd drop in and take him up on that."

Natasha let herself grin as she wiped the sweat from her forehead and slung the towel over her shoulder before accepting the water. "I'll happily take you in a few rounds," she offered, ready to go.

He turned whilst throwing his arm around her shoulders. "Let's take a break first- I don't want you claiming that I only won because you were tired."

"Once. I said that _once_ ," she defended, remembering exactly what he was referring to; in her defense, she had been up for forty-nine hours, they'd just finished a mission in record time, and there was soft Russian music playing in the background. "Five-minute break; might as well build up some energy to use against you."

"Come on, I want to talk to you about something, anyway," Clint confessed, revealing the actual reason he was here and why he was insistent on a break. Why he couldn't just talk and fight was beyond her, since they'd done that hundreds of times before - though, she doubted this was something serious or life and death, but still.

"Did you forget it was Laura's birthday again?" Natasha questioned. Clint could remember everything, except his wife's birthday… it was actually ridiculous how that was the only thing he'd forget.

Clint's eyes widened for a split second. "We'll get back to that - what are you doing for Christmas?"

Natasha looked at Clint, her face showing a mixture of confusion and WTF(!). "Christmas? It's September!"

"Don't act like you haven't already started planning it," he replied with a knowing smirk.

She rolled her eyes at him, looking away for a split second before answering - ignoring the fact that he knew her _too_ well. "Going to spend Christmas with Steve and the girls, then I could head to yours for boxing day?"

Clint nodded. "Yeah, I'll see how many people want to meet up - maybe it could be just a massive party; if that's the case, I might get Tony to host it."

Natasha nodded in agreement; it would be nice to have an Avengers Family Christmas event, even though half of those who'd be invited were either no longer part of the Avengers or never were.

* * *

Christmas morning was even better than the family had been expecting it to be - and that was saying a lot, because Selina was probably the most excited person on the planet for Christmas. Everyone woke up within ten minutes of each other (quite a feat, considering Chloe slept in whenever she could and Natasha was usually up hours earlier than the rest of them) and the girls both eagerly helped make breakfast. The food was great and everyone was pleasantly full when they eventually made their way to the Christmas tree and began opening presents. Selina, of course, got plenty of princess-themed toys and books that she absolutely adored; Chloe got her own stack of books - because it was clear she'd been running out of new ones to read - and a pair of fuzzy socks that she'd jokingly suggested Santa get for her a few weeks prior. The raised eyebrow she sent Natasha's way was hilarious, especially when Natasha looked far too innocent in response.

It seemed like time was flying between opening the presents one or two at a time and playing a range of board games. Steve could clearly tell by Natasha's face that some of the games he'd found in charity shops weren't the most common ones - though, he was looking forward to playing Monopoly later, especially as it was Chloe's idea to specifically play it later in the day due to how long it could take.

When Natasha stood up to start dinner, Steve was confused, until he noticed that it was already three in the afternoon and that was when they'd planned to eat. He truly felt the notion of 'time flies when you're having fun'.

Chloe had insisted on helping with dinner, whilst Selina was content with the idea of getting 'Daddy' all to herself for a few moments. "Let's play chess! I played it in school and didn't lose all the time and I know how to play!" She informed him, pulling out the wooden chess board from the pile of games they had acquired and slowly setting them up with deep thought on her face. It was a delight for him to see Selina and Chloe loving the presents, but not really caring too much about the materialistic things.

Natasha was always a very practical person, and Christmas was no different. Both Chloe and Selina received clothes, most sensible, and maternity clothing for the former, with the latter getting two princess dresses and accessories. Both received books and educational material. Selina got a few more princess things, mainly things to decorate her room, such as a large princess mat, and some toys. Chloe received some nice jewelry, new bedding, and some items which were subtly to help with the baby and changes in her body, without shouting it out. Lastly, they both received off little things, including hairbands, DVDs, whiteboards for their doors and a calendar. Of course, she couldn't control what others brought them.

There were several gifts from most of the Avengers 'family', although some were going to be given the next day, at the small Christmas party. Bucky and Maria had gotten the girls matching necklaces with little hearts on them (Selina squealed in delight for five minutes), Sam sent them each a gift card, and the Starks had sent some rather expensive-looking bracelets. Steve was rather relieved he and Nat had picked out some nicer gifts for the Starks in return because Captain America would not be out gifted by the playboy philanthropist.

Christmas dinner finally rolled around and Steve was once again thrilled with how the food turned out - Nat's roast was better than his own mother's had been, and that was saying something. And Chloe had put together some delicious odds and ends as well, like homemade gravy and mashed potatoes and pudding. Everything on the table got Selina's stamp of approval, and that was quite something considering there was usually at least one dish she didn't like; she wasn't exactly picky, but she didn't eat _everything_.

The conversation was lighthearted and everyone laughed quite a bit, lifting their spirits even further. All in all, it was one of the best family meals they'd ever had.

After dinner, it was time to give the girls their only remaining presents - the special ones they'd saved for last.

Selina rabidly ripped into the wrapping paper first, almost screaming with her excitement as she clutched the antique porcelain doll to her chest. The girl had seen it in the window of an old antique shop several months ago and had fallen absolutely in love with it. It had been rather dirty and had fallen into disrepair, so Steve had gotten a good deal on the doll, and Natasha had worked on restoring it and cleaning it up for their daughter with an artist's touch.

The two of them shared a smile at how happy Selina was - they knew that, even though she was incurably energetic and wild, Selina would take great care of her delicate gift.

Chloe was given her present next and was much calmer as she pulled off the silver wrappings, although she was still clearly excited.

It was a dress; black, with a flowing skirt and a few glittering gemstones lining the neck. Chloe gaped. "It's… it's gorgeous!" She gushed, holding it up to herself. The fabric hung awkwardly over her belly, but she laughed anyway. "What's it for?"

Natasha was the one to answer, as it had been her idea. "It's for when you're able to dance again. Your performances will be beautiful to watch."

Chloe blushed. "I love it, but… with the baby… I probably should focus more on…" She shrugged nonchalantly, but Steve could see she was saddened at the prospect.

"Nonsense," he chimed in, catching her attention. "Having a baby isn't the end of life as you know it - you don't have to give up everything you enjoy. You just might have to manage your schedule a bit differently. Your mother and I will be happy to watch the baby for you while you're at dance, and if we can't, there's always Bucky and Maria, the Starks, Wanda, Sam… You deserve to have something you love to do even with added responsibilities."

Their daughter's eyes welled up then and she launched at them, catching both of them in a tight hug. "Thank you," she whispered.

"Hey, I wanna hug!" Selina piped up, worming her way into the middle of the embrace and making the rest of them chuckle.

After that, it was time to wind down and spend some time however you wanted before bed. Selina was busy running a brush gently through the doll's hair as she sat at the kitchen table, Chloe was up in her room, Skyping Peter and exchanging holiday well-wishes, and Steve was enjoying a calm embrace with Natasha on the couch, the only sound being that of the crackling fireplace. He smiled to himself, tightening his arms around her slightly and pressing a kiss to her head. "I'd say this Christmas was a smashing success," he said quietly.

She nodded in agreement, turning herself around on the couch, and her legs floated over his, with his hand naturally coming to rest on her thigh. "A picture-perfect Christmas," she commented. When a thoughtful look came onto her face, he couldn't help but be curious - thankfully though, she didn't make him ask. "I've been thinking about what you said… and what Maria said too."

Steve didn't know what she was talking about, nor what she was about to say, so just listened, giving her his full attention as Selina ran upstairs to wish Peter a merry Christmas.

"Marriage is just about a pointless piece of paper, and it doesn't matter to me either way - so, if you wanted to get married, I'm willing."

For a moment, Steve could only stare at her in surprise. He'd wanted to marry Natasha for a few years now, but hadn't dared ask as he knew she didn't share the sentiment. She liked what they had now; a closeness and intimacy no married couple could match, but without the feeling of being caged by paperwork and formalities. As much as it hurt to consider, he knew she liked the freedom of being able to simply walk away should things suddenly not work. (He was certain she wouldn't, honestly, so then why add unnecessary safeguards?) Sure, having adopted children together did bind them, but marriage meant something else completely.

However, he'd also sensed a bit of a shift in her mindset; she seemed more open to doing some of the more traditional things and going out of her comfort zone for the sake of their relationship, something she wouldn't have done a few years ago. Natasha liked things on her terms, no compromise. He supposed this evolution spoke volumes on how close they'd become and how much she treasured their relationship - and that was enough for him. He wanted to get married, but he didn't _need_ to marry her to be happy with their dynamic. He loved her, she loved him, they had two beautiful daughters, they were happy.

He'd never have guessed that her subtle shifting stance would result in her being the one to offer marriage, though. Maybe he would've worked up the nerve to ask if she would consider it, someday, but he'd never thought she would bring it up. And it took him completely by surprise.

Steve finally found his voice and asked, "You… you are?"

"Yeah, we can drop by a church, invite our friends, say whatever we're supposed to say and bam, married," Natasha commented casually as if she hadn't basically just proposed to him. "What do you say?"

He continued to stare at her, swept up in a wave of emotions he could hardly identify. Finally, a giant smile broke out on his face and he pulled her close, kissing her. "I thought you'd never ask."

Natasha smiled, offering him a small playful eye roll before pulling him back into the kiss without replying.

* * *

 **Christmas is a time of joy and happiness! I don't care that it's April - I had so much fun including Christmas! :D**

 **Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! :D**


	46. Trip to SHIELD

**Author's note:**

 **My apologies for the prolonged wait - there's actually not a sound reason for not posting in the last few days :/ Though, before that I did do a near-half chapter rewrite as I realised it did not follow on correctly!**

 **Thank you to dhnysports88 for giving me the push I needed to post!**

 **So, thank you all for your patience and returning to read this chapter!**

* * *

Since Christmas a few weeks ago, Steve and Natasha hadn't actually talked about the proposal of marriage - though it was still definitely on both of their minds. He didn't want to rush into things at all, as he knew she was only doing this for him and he didn't want to pressure her. However, he had to admit to himself, they had rushed into adopting Selina and then Chloe - they probably should have waited to do that.

That didn't change anything, though; he loved his family life, including his two children, and wouldn't change it for the world. There was really only one thing on his mind he was tempted to change - his work life.

Steve entered the base after receiving a call from Coulson - he had been informed of a possible lead into the identity of the mole within S.H.I.E.L.D. Deciding that there was no use going into the conversation blind, he brought a secret weapon with him: Natasha.

They separated the second they landed on-base and he made his way to the laboratory to see what they had. It had been far too long since they had suspected there could have been a lead - but absolutely nothing since then; no evidence, nothing else had happened. Steve had been very careful with who he trusted and what information he told others. Still, nobody from S.H.I.E.L.D knew much about his personal life, he wasn't even sure if any of them knew he was with Natasha or not. But that didn't matter- if there was even a chance of a mole, it would be eradicated.

"Hey, Director," the young engineer greeted instantly, turning his attention away from the computer.

"Who do you have?" Steve asked gently, with only a nod in greeting. He wasn't exactly sure what Natasha was doing and didn't want her to come diving in before he had a chance to hear what they had found - it would help him to work out exactly who he could completely trust.

Fitz, obviously baffled by Steve's directness, stumbled to compose an answer instantly. "We are double checking our results, Sir. You know computers, can't always trust them on the first go," he replied, attempting a carefree smile at his own joke.

Steve silently studied the young engineer's expression and composure for a few moments before letting out a small laugh at his joke. "I'll take your word for it - what does it say?"

"Uh, that Nathanson is potentially the mole," Fitz stated. The scientist paused, clearly waiting for Steve's reaction or verbal response, but continued when Steve didn't give any. "Right, so… his login was used to search up some things he shouldn't have been. He accessed the mission brief for the mission that was ambushed."

"Nathanson?" Steve confirmed, receiving a nod.

"It's not confirmed, sir," Fitz reminded him quickly, looking at his computer screen with some confusion.

"Thank you, Agent Fitz. If you have any more information, please, come to me directly."

Fitz nodded. "Yes, Director."

With that, he turned and left the lab, not wanting to hover over Fitz as he did his work. Steve wanted retribution on the Watchdogs, but he wanted to find out who was responsible for the death of one of his agents above all else.

* * *

Steve leant back in his office chair with a raised brow, eyeing Natasha curiously. She was seated on the edge of his desk with a tablet in hand. "So that's your list? That was fast," he commented. He'd asked for her help in weeding out the mole in S.H.I.E.L.D, and she'd only started on the list of suspects an hour ago. Then again, she was freakishly efficient.

"You wouldn't believe how easy it was to find dirt on half the people here," she commented, not glancing up before holding out her laptop to him to show the list of fourteen suspects, even though there were only fifty agents at their current base.

He read through the first few before he had to stop, snorting. "Betzel? You seriously think he's _capable_ of being a traitor?" Normally he'd take all possibilities seriously, because you never know what someone was hiding, but Betzel was just the most pro-S.H.I.E.L.D. agent Steve had ever met in his life. It seemed completely impossible.

Natasha shrugged carelessly. "His cousin worked with a man who became a terrorist, and he's had some unauthorised time off recently," she stated.

That was true, but he still was dubious. "Yes, his _cousin_ did- but his cousin lives across the country and the two barely interact. Also, the unauthorised time off was investigated since it reached three absences and they found he's been spending the time at casinos." That wasn't exactly a thrilling discovery, but it certainly didn't mean the man was guilty of being the mole.

Natasha took the tablet and moved him higher on the list. "He could have a gambling debt and be being blackmailed - he's not completely clean. You're lucky you're not on the list; you're living with a spy who's murdered hundreds of people."

He suppressed a shudder at the thought of all the red tape sorting that situation out would've had. "Fair enough," he conceded before reading further down the list. "Wait, Jones? Why Jones?" Alice Jones was a perfectly upstanding woman.

"Suspicious behaviour when I asked her a few simple questions," she answered, picking up one of his classified files and flicking through it.

Steve held back the urge to tell her not to look at that; she wouldn't share the information, and correcting her would just tick her off. "Suspicious behaviour - such as?"

Natasha dropped the folder back down with disinterest and picked up a different one instead. "Sweaty, jumpy… very vague with her responses, too, like she was hiding something. If she's not a mole, her behaviour is probably her trying to hide the fact that she's sleeping with Agent Runna."

"Considering she was complaining to Agent Soo last week about her fiance getting suspicious of her, I get the feeling that's mostly her stressing about an affair," Steve deduced with a small shrug. He honestly couldn't see Jones as the mole, either.

"If you're going to pick apart every single agent on the list, it would be a waste of my time actually making it," Natasha pointed out, taking her tablet and bringing up a second list. "Here are the non-agents who could be the mole, too - they have access. I've written a breakdown for everybody."

Steve rolled his eyes at her first statement. "I'm just helping narrow down your already amazing list," he defended. "And thank you for your help, by the way. Forgot to say that earlier." Probably should've started with it, actually. "What about Nathanson?"

"Nathanson?" Natasha repeated, sending him a confused look. "He's not on the list."

Steve checked the list again and she was right, Nathanson was not on the list, however, that's who Fitz had narrowed down as the mole. "He's been accessing information he shouldn't have."

Natasha almost snatched the tablet back with a near murderous look on her face as she tapped onto her screen. A thoughtful look set onto her face for only a second before her confident, teasing and cocky look returned. "Fitz told you that?" She asked but it was clearly rhetorical. "He was not the person who accessed those files, but his ID was used." She spoke, not looking up at him for a few seconds. "He was eating way too much food at the time it was used and didn't have a tablet. Dr. Radcliffe did, that's why he's on the list." She concluded, returning the tablet.

Steve saw Dr. Radcliffe's name under the second list, of non-S.H.I.E.L.D agents. "Thanks," he repeated.

"It's fine, I've been looking for an excuse to visit anyway," she stated, dropping the folder onto its pile before standing up and stretching out her arms.

"Really? Why not say something, then? Having you around more often would make work more enjoyable," Steve replied.

She turned her attention to him at that statement and smiled seductively at him. "You are definitely right about that," she replied, not hesitating to lock his door and move closer to him.

E

* * *

A few hours had passed when Steve sought out Fitz again; he wanted confirmation, especially as Nathanson was currently not on S.H.I.E.L.D. grounds. This time, there was an unfamiliar face standing next to Fitz. Steve cocked his head. "I don't believe we've met."

The older man extended his hand. "Dr. Holden Radcliffe."

Steve barely paused, nodding in acknowledgement, keeping his cool, as even though this was the first time he'd physically met Dr. Holden, he was already a suspect. "Nice to meet you," he replied before asking Fitz what he had - but he barely listened. Fitz was barking up the wrong lane.

Once Steve walked out of the room, he put into motion to ensure that every inch of S.H.I.E.L.D was examined so he could take down any and all moles effectively. After much debate, and Natasha's input, he decided to seek some outside help in taking down the mole. Who better to call than his best friend's wife?

* * *

Bucky rested his chin on Maria's shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her waist and watched her type away on her laptop. Usually, he wasn't allowed to see what she was doing, but as she was helping out Steve, it wasn't classified from him.

"You're locking him up? What did the scientist do?" He questioned curiously.

"Tried making a Humanoid," Maria replied. "Thankfully, we were able to take him and his work down before it got out of hand - this sort of thing never ends well."

Bucky shrugged slightly, pulling her backwards away from her laptop. "So… you've stopped him, leaving him in holding for longer."

Maria shot him a half smile over her shoulder before leaning forward and finishing the transfer document. "Don't make me send you to Natasha for training," she lightly threatened, chuckling under her breath.

"I'll wait patiently," Bucky replied, lying back against the headboard as he listened to her type. Since they were married, they managed to become even more comfortable around each other, being able to do normal things without letting their lives be consumed by each other, or something else. They had everything balanced.

* * *

Chloe tried not to notice the stares; really, she did. She should be used to them by now, since she'd been back at school for weeks now, right? There was no use freaking out about things she couldn't change. She needed to be mature.

Still, it was _so_ hard not to glare at Mallory and Brooke as they passed her in the halls, murmuring quite loudly to each other that "She was a foster kid- what'd you expect?" Why did her being a foster kid mean that it was to be expected for her to wind up pregnant? Yes, she had, but not the way they seemed to be insinuating! The father of her child was a good man, who cared so much for her and their child. She was in a good place, all things considered - financially supported, with no worries of any kind of abuse, surrounded by a supportive family and still very much in love with and loved by the father of the baby. She knew there were plenty of girls her age who would kill to have at least one of those things.

But the general assumption seemed to be that, because she was a ward of the state, she didn't know how to keep her legs closed and had gotten knocked up by the first guy who looked her way.

It was stupid of her to have sex with her boyfriend as recklessly and maybe as soon as she had, but she'd had plenty of reservations about it beforehand; she wasn't so desperate for a man's love that she slept around freely, as they claimed. She'd been careful around Peter before deciding she wanted to take things that far.

Sighing, she clutched her books a little tighter to her chest as she trudged to her English class. She ignored the way Gretchen looked at her with concern as she sat sideways in her desk; she'd discovered this morning that her stomach was so large that she now couldn't fit in the desks when facing forward. She had grown to despise the fact that every desk in almost every classroom was the type where the seat and desk were merged, meaning she couldn't scoot the chair back. Since she still had a few months to go before she would take time off school, she supposed it was best to just get used to sitting this way.

Damn, was it uncomfortable, though.

If she'd known that her baby would have a growth spurt over the weekend, she could have brought a pillow or something to maybe cushion her back against that stupid metal bar she now had to lean against.

The rest of the class took their seats and then Mrs. Vargas stood, setting up the SMART board projector as she babbled on about what they would be doing today. Chloe did her best to see the front of the room, but it was hard from this position.

"Alrighty, class, please take out your assignments from Friday!" The teacher chirped, finally turning to face them.

Chloe knew the exact moment the teacher noticed her predicament - the cheerful woman's smile turned to a displeased frown and her eyes were rather pitying. The teen shrank in on herself just a bit, focusing her attention on fishing through her backpack so she wouldn't have to see that look. She saw it on virtually everybody in the school these days, and if one more person commented on how she was such a poor little thing, she'd have a conniption.

The _clack clack_ of the teacher's heels approaching made Chloe tense up just a little bit; what was it _now?_ She was glad that most of her teachers and classmates were more sympathetic and supportive than bullying or disgusted, but it got a bit overwhelming with how many people would stop and ask her endless questions each day. She just wanted to accept their well-wishes and help and leave it at that; dealing with their curiosity or pity was a nightmare.

The girl pulled out her homework just as Mrs. Vargas reached her desk. The teacher was a tiny woman, and she only had to lean down a little bit to be in whispering distance. "Chloe, are the desks uncomfortable for you?" That wasn't pity Chloe had seen in her eyes after all- it was sympathy. Startled by the consideration, Chloe blushed and stared down at her lap, or at least the part of it that she could still see.

"Uh… not… I mean, I'm just too… big…" she whispered back, thoroughly embarrassed to admit to it. "I'm okay."

Mrs. Vargas smiled softly at her, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Honey, you could've told me about this before class - let's get you a different seat." Before Chloe could protest, the teacher pulled her backpack onto her shoulder and kept her hand on her shoulder, leading her across the room to the little desk in the corner usually reserved for paras. It was a large table with a rolling chair, and positioned so you could still see the whiteboard.

The para seated there now was Mrs. Russell, who looked up at them curiously.

"Chloe's gotten uncomfortable in the desks," Mrs. Vargas explained to her para, who nodded in immediate understanding and gave a friendly smile.

"Oh, dear, you can sit here! I'm more than happy to switch!" The older woman exclaimed without hesitation, grabbing her bag and standing. Chloe blushed harder, feeling like everyone was staring at her.

"I… uh, thanks," she replied shyly.

Mrs. Russell gave her a short one-armed hug as she passed her. "No problem, sweetie!" Thankfully the para was on the small side as well, and it made Chloe feel better to see the woman fit into the student desk with ease. Still, she felt rather self-conscious as she sat in the para's abandoned chair. They were going through so much trouble for her!

The chair was so much nicer and the space between her and the table was much appreciated, and she smiled in thanks at the teacher, who returned it, set her backpack down at her side, and returned to the front of the room to start the lesson as though nothing had happened.

And Chloe found that, in each class she went to after that, the teachers had all set aside a special desk for her that allowed her to sit comfortably, apparently all getting an email from who Chloe had now decided was her favourite teacher.

* * *

Laura sighed and rubbed at the base of her spine, wishing that pregnancy and soreness weren't practically synonyms. She was starting to recall why they'd been totally happy with three kids maximum- or, at least why _she_ had been okay with stopping at three.

"Kid, you'd better be less of a pain in the butt when you're older," she warned teasingly. She was supposed to be folding the laundry laying on the bed in front of her, but she found that discomfort was a good distraction from chores.

"If she's anything like her older sister, we'll be fine," Clint's voice interrupted her, coming into the doorway with three-year-old Nathaniel in his arms.

"Mama, I play with Coop and he was good and he did it and I didn't and he got first and we got ice cream!" Nathaniel informed her, the evidence of ice cream clearly on his face as he grinned at her.

Clint smiled sheepishly. "If she's like Nate… then she'll be a pain in the butt."

Laura rolled her eyes and took her son into her arms, kissing his chocolatey cheeks. "No, if he's like Nate, he'll be a total sweetie! And delicious!" She blew a raspberry under the child's chin, making him laugh.

Nathaniel screeched in laughter, rolling onto his back. Clint simply picked up a pair of jeans and started folding. "Who's bathing the sweet and delicious little boy, then?" He asked cheekily, picking up the next article of clothing.

Once again, she rolled her eyes, situating Nate in her lap so he could 'help' her fold a shirt. "I dunno…" she said with mock unsureness, "I would, but my back is pretty sore and with me being _pregnant_ and all…" She made sure to put extra emphasis on that.

Clint rolled his eyes before chuckling. "Come on, Nate, looks like Daddy is going to bathe you!" He said with fake excitement.

"YAY!" Nate exclaimed, jumping up and throwing himself at Clint.

"Mummy can keep folding the clothes all by herself," he teased, chuckling as he carried Nate out of the room.

Damn, always had to be choices. Why couldn't her husband have the superpower of being able to be in several places at once? Life would be so much more convenient.

Well, she supposed she could settle for the next best thing. "COOPER! COME HELP MUMMY FOLD!"

* * *

Tony rolled his eyes at Rhodey; he thought having his best friend visit would be a good thing, but _noooo_ , Rhodey had decided to give Tony some sort of lecture regarding his actions towards Pepper. Apparently, he wasn't giving Pepper enough attention. "Just because you take Wanda on week-long trips every few months doesn't mean everybody is supposed to."

"When was the last time you two went away?" Rhodey asked, but before he could reply, added, "alone, and without one of you having to leave early?"

"What's your point?"

Rhodey absentmindedly admired his new armour as he replied. "Christmas was less than a month ago; Stark Industries is always quiet around this time, and isn't it your anniversary?"

Tony couldn't help but reply with a cocky remark - it just came so naturally. "That depends on which anniversary you're talking about." Though, there were few people he'd trust leaving his son with, and Rhodey was one of those he trusted. He knew both himself and Pepper would go stir-crazy if they went for a week… okay, he'd go stir-crazy, because he wouldn't be allowed to do any work. "We'll go for a long weekend; I'll drop Howie off Friday morning."

Rhodey stared at him in utter surprise but nodded regardless. "Didn't actually think you'd agree - but great!"

"Turn around, I need to adjust the back of your armour," he stated, twirling his finger before adjusting the temporary straps for the new prototype he was working on for Rhodey - he needed to ensure his best friend's life wasn't put in jeopardy if anything was to happen to the energy source again. He had nearly just put in a parachute, but that wouldn't be effective beyond a certain distance. "Right, that's all I need." He said, helping his friend take it off before they made their way out of the laboratory for the day.

* * *

 **Thank you very much for reading!**

 **The next chapter will be up next week :)**


	47. Big Changes and Decisions

**Author's Note:**

 **As a thank you for everybody's support, Violet and I have decided to include more content and therefore, here is a much longer chapter than we've posted to date!**

* * *

Selina very much enjoyed second grade - her new teacher was super nice, her classmates were still fun to play with, and the lessons weren't too hard! She felt so smart each time she answered Miss Buskirk's questions correctly and got a sticker for it!

The new classroom had much nicer playthings, too! The stuffed animals were in better shape, the colouring books were kept organised, and the connecting blocks were brand new. Also, they were allowed to keep a class pet - a gerbil named Sammy. Selina loved volunteering to refill his food bowl and sneaking a few snuggles while she did it.

After lunch was over that Wednesday, she and her classmates filed into the classroom and dispersed amongst the various toys to play for a few minutes. Selina, of course, made a beeline for the dollhouse - it had so many cute accessories and was so real-looking! She loved it!

Normally Mallory would come and play dolls with her and they would have adventures, but Mallory had to go to the office and talk to her mommy about something, so for now Selina would just… play family! She loved playing family, but couldn't do it too much with Mallory since her friend liked the only people being her doll and Selina's.

Humming happily to herself, Selina dug into the doll bin and carefully picked which dolls would be in her family. The big, tall man was the daddy, of course, and Selina was thrilled to find a mommy doll with brown hair that was light enough that it almost matched Mommy's. Then she chose her favourite doll with curly hair to be herself, and frowned when there weren't any big sister dolls that matched Chloe. Well, she could just use one of the adult dolls that looked like her and pretend that Chloe was super tall.

Something was missing, though, and Selina knew exactly how to fix it - she tore a Kleenex in half and bunched up one piece, stuffing it under Chloe-doll's shirt. Perfect! Now the new baby could be there too!

Selina was _so_ excited for the new baby - she had always loved playing with the babies at the orphanage and she loved playing with little Howie and Arianna whenever they were together. And now it was gonna be _hers_! Well, it was Chloe's baby, but it would be living in _their_ house and Selina was its auntie, so she could hold it as much as she wanted and play with it every day!

She was kinda jealous of her sister - Chloe had a baby and a daddy for the baby, so she could live just like the dollhouse, just like a real family all of her own! It would be so fun to have her own baby and be in charge of who got to hold her! Selina wanted five kids when she was a big kid, and they'd all be girls, and they'd be the bestest kids ever!

Selina began to play family, setting the dolls at the dinner table and starting their conversation.

"Mmm! These chicken nuggets are yummy!" Selina-doll said.

"Yummy!" Daddy-doll agreed. Selina giggled when she tried to make her voice really deep like Daddy's - it felt so weird!

She was startled when Mallory jumped to crouch beside her. "Whatcha doin'?" Her best friend asked eagerly, fishing her doll from the bin.

"Playin' family!" Selina chirped, hoping Mallory wouldn't want to change the game. She'd just started!

Mallory grabbed an extra chair and put her doll at the table with the rest of the family, making Selina sigh with relief. "This is a small family! I got four brothers and two sisters!" Then she frowned confusedly and pointed at Chloe-doll. "Who's that? Isn't that one," she pointed at Mommy-doll, "the mama?"

Selina grinned. "Uh-huh! This one's the big sister! I had to use a mommy doll for her 'cuz all the big sisters didn't have the right hair."

Mallory frowned again. "But why's the big sister all… poofy?"

"That's a baby, silly! She's gonna have a baby!" Selina informed her, setting her doll upright again when Mallory accidentally knocked it over.

"But… she's the sister! Only the mommy has the babies b'cuz the mommy and daddy are married!" Mallory insisted, furrowing her brows.

Selina frowned this time, crossing her arms. "But MY sister is having a new baby, and she's not married! She's a big sister too!"

Mallory shook her head. "But… how is she having a baby if she's not married? That's how you have babies! Daddy said so!"

"MY daddy says you kiss someone you love and then you have babies later," Selina argued, confused. Mommy and Daddy kissed all the time, actually… and their only kids were adopted. Did you really have to get married to get pregnant? But Chloe and Peter didn't get married! It didn't make sense!

Her friend shrugged, looking troubled. "Whose daddy is right? Aren't all daddies s'posed to know everything?" Selina nodded in agreement.

"Maybe… maybe you just have to do lotsa lovey-dovey stuff to prove you love each other! Like hold hands and stuff!"

Mallory thought this over before nodding decisively. "Yeah, that's it!" She beamed. "We figured it all out! My mummy's gonna be so proud!"

Selina giggled. "My parents'll just act all weird when I tell them I know how babies are made! They always start talking weird when I ask'em about it."

* * *

Chloe ran her fingers through her hair with a sigh as she leant over her test, rereading Question 4 again since she was having issues with concentrating. She'd read the questions, but not actually process what they were saying, and it was getting severely annoying. _What sociological factors could be responsible for behavioural_ \- wait, sociological… That was social-based psychology, right? Yeah. It had been awhile since she'd read this chapter of the textbook, and that wasn't helping matters much, either.

It took her a few minutes to fully think out a rather eloquent response to the question, and by the time she'd finished crossing her T's and dotting her I's, her back was cramping up again from the awkward way she was sitting. With a small groan to herself, she adjusted her posture and continued to the next question.

Ten minutes later, she was done with the test and handing it into the teacher, hiding a wince when the pain spread to her stomach as well. She forced herself to remain calm and not give in to the rising worry in her gut- it was much too early for this to be anything more than some cramps or maybe even those Braxton Hicks contractions she'd read about.

Since she'd finished her exam a bit early, her mother was still a few minutes away and Chloe had to sit on a bench outside of the school to wait for her. She normally didn't mind - the weather was usually lovely this time of year, as it was today, and a nice breeze was blowing through her hair. However, the cramping was making it difficult to enjoy nature. It felt like an elastic band was around her middle and occasionally tightening uncomfortably before releasing.

"Please chill out, kiddo," she kind of whispered to herself and thus the child, wishing he could understand basic commands. That would make pregnancy so much easier.

Her mother finally pulled up to the curb and Chloe waddled over, sliding into the back seat and hoping the pain would go away soon.

"What's wrong?" Natasha asked immediately from the driver's side, looking at her up and down. Steve was sitting in the passenger's side, and Selina wasn't there today - having decided to stay over at a friend's after dance class; everybody knew because she had been speaking about it nonstop since it was agreed the day before.

Chloe pursed her lips and tried not to make a big deal of it. "Just some cramping, 's all. Taking tests really gets me tense, I guess."

Steve raised a brow as he turned in his seat to look at her. "Are you sure that's all it is?" He asked firmly, worry seeping into his expression. Chloe flushed in a bit of embarrassment and waved it off.

"Yeah, I'm sure it's nothing." Well, the sudden tightening of her abdominal muscles disagreed, but it was too early for it to be anything more than Braxton Hicks. No biggie.

"Chlo…I think you're in labour," Natasha said, her voice filled with slight uncertainty, which was really rare coming from her.

Chloe swore her heart stopped right then and there, and her discomfort slipped her mind for a moment as she could only stare at her mother. No, she had to be wrong! She _had to be wrong_! It was too early! There was no way. "N-no, I'm not!" She protested, only remembering her cramping stomach when the false contraction finally passed and her muscles relaxed.

Steve was staring at Natasha too. "You're serious?"

"I'm going to get you checked out now," Natasha decided without replying, putting the car in gear and driving off. She glanced at Steve and whispered something, but Chloe couldn't make it out.

Panicked thoughts overtook the teen's mind as she realised that this could actually be happening. Her baby could be coming right now, she could be giving birth within the next day - she wasn't ready! The baby wasn't ready! Her arms went to wrap around her stomach protectively, as though that could actually hold the baby in place and prevent him from being born yet.

She was terrified and hadn't noticed that they'd pulled up to the ER until her door was opened and Steve was gently ushering her out of the car. It all seemed to be a blur; was this really happening? Or was this some sort of nightmare?

"You're gonna be fine, Chloe," Steve was murmuring to her soothingly as he and Natasha guided her through the automatic doors of the hospital. She could appreciate the effort, but something deep down was screaming that no, there was no way this was 'fine'.

Natasha was the one who released her first and went to the front desk; she looked at the paperwork handed to her, pulled out a pre-written form (How? Just… how? Actually, this was Natasha, so nevermind) and added a few more quick details before handing it over. She returned two moments later, with a nurse being called over with a wheelchair. "They'll just check you over, nothing to worry about."

It was hard not to worry when she was put into a wheelchair and wheeled down a long corridor before being taken into an examination room, her mother hot on their heels while her father was apparently told to stay in the waiting room. The nurse seemed chipper enough as she helped Chloe onto the exam table and began taking her blood pressure and heart rate, but Chloe could hardly find the energy to say a word to the chatty woman, even when Natasha prompted her to answer her questions. She felt strangely numb, panic writing just beneath the surface.

Another contraction - was that really what these were? - hit her then, and she had to bite her lip to keep from making any noise.

Natasha took her hand, holding it tightly. "Let it out. If you want to scream, scream. If you want to try to break my hand, do it - I challenge you to."

As if Chloe had the arm strength to do that in the first place. Still, having the physical comfort was surprisingly soothing. She squeezed her mother's hand until the pain was gone, then let out a relieved sigh. "I dunno - I'm not sure Dad would be thrilled to have both of us needing medical treatment," she said quietly with a small smile, feeling a bit more like herself for being able to crack a joke.

"He'll be fine… and if he feels left out, I'll be happy to break his leg," Natasha replied in a supportive voice.

Chloe laughed at that, and hardly noticed as the nurse continued to poke and prod at her. She gave a description of what had been happening for the past hour or so, and felt her stomach flip a little at the slight frown the nurse gave at that. She ran a few more tests on Chloe, and five minutes later there was another pain, this time worse than the others. The nurse's concerned expression was changed into a rather forced cheerful one.

"Well, it looks like this little guy is definitely on his way out - and he's coming fast," she announced as enthusiastically as she could.

"Looks like you've beaten Laura to post… also means she won the bet," her mum commented with a small distracted look on her face before turning her attention back to Chloe. "I'll call Peter," she suddenly decided, pulling out her phone.

Oh God, she'd totally forgotten about Peter! Chloe sent Natasha a grateful look and focused on cooperating with the nurse as she made quick work of changing her into a hospital gown.

Natasha remained close and glared at the nurse when they suggested she take the call outside - she did not. "Peter…" she started, but stopped with an impatient look on her face. "Sounds great. Now - zoom over to the coordinates I'm sending you; otherwise, you'll miss the birth of your first child," she stated before hanging up. "He should be here soon."

Chloe nodded before returning her attention to the nurse, who was speaking again. "Alrighty, hon, luckily reception thought ahead and put you in a room on the maternity ward, so we don't have to move you too much - we don't have many mothers here right now, so we have a private room available just down the hall."

Well, that sounded like good news, at least. Hopefully, the good news would continue to come until this baby was actually born.

* * *

Giving birth was by far the worst pain Chloe had ever experienced. Sure, the meds she'd been given had helped quite a bit, but in the end, it barely took the edge off of what turned out to be a very agonising experience. She had nearly broken Peter's hand - forget her reservations with Natasha earlier; apparently, pain brought out hidden freakish brute strength in a person - and she'd let out quite a few unladylike curses to which Natasha simply raised a brow or occasionally offered halfhearted scolding. Chloe never missed the gleam of pride in her mother's eyes.

Yes, bringing their son into the world was pure pain and strain - but the moment he let out his pathetic first cry, the pain was the last thing on her mind. He was… here? After seven hours of hard labour and blood, sweat and tears, the baby was finally born? Had she done it?

She watched in awe as the tiny infant was laid on her chest so his cord could be cut, reaching out for him with shaking arms and wondering if this was actually real. His weight on her sore abdomen felt so real, but still, she found herself letting out a long-held breath when her fingers brushed his warm, red skin. Letting out an emotional laugh, Chloe brought both arms around the newborn and held him close, staring down at his tiny face and taking in each facial feature. He was _perfect_.

"H-hi," she whispered to the baby, loving the little grunting sounds he made.

Peter was leaning over beside her, and from the sound of it, was quite choked up.

But all precious moments must come to an end, and this one was heartbreakingly short as the baby was then whisked away to be cared for - with him being a preemie, they'd be extra anxious to get him examined and put into an incubator.

Despite the overwhelming joy she felt, Chloe couldn't help but grab Peter in a hug and cry as the baby was taken away.

End of Scene

Peter honestly could not believe the miracle he and Chloe had created was real until the little bundle of joy was born. He was so small. So delicate. A tiny red human being that he and Chloe had made. How could one comprehend such a monumental moment at any age, let alone having just turned eighteen?

He held Chloe as she let out all of her emotions; he wasn't entirely sure the exact cause for her crying, be it the pain from childbirth, having their son early, their son being taken away to be cared for, simply _having_ a son, or a combination of it all.

When Natasha dried off Chloe's tears and handed him a tissue, he didn't think anything of it until he realised that he was crying too. It was more emotional having a child than he had expected. "Thank you," he said to Chloe's mum, finally paying attention to her.

Natasha simply nodded before excusing herself and giving them some time to be alone.

After what felt like days, but was only about twenty minutes, a doctor came in to give them an update on their son. He was small, five pounds nine ounces, but he was overall healthy. They currently had him in an incubator due to his jaundice and to keep an eye on other factors that tended to go wrong with preterm babies, such as breathing and feeding problems and difficulties regulating body temperature. Though he was born very close to being full term, almost being at thirty-seven weeks, meaning it was unlikely he would have any major problems.

Peter was extremely worried, but still relieved to hear word. When he was allowed to see their son, he was hesitant to go without Chloe; after all, she had just birthed him - surely she should be allowed to come, too. Unfortunately, they needed to check her over as well.

Seeing their son was amazing; he was very orange, though, which, according to the nurse, was jaundice. The UV light was weird, but Peter didn't comment on that as he put his hand through one of the circular holes in the incubator and touched the small hand.

"How are you planning on feeding him?"

Peter looked up, wondering why they were asking him and not Chloe, but decided to answer anyway - he and Chloe had hopefully discussed everything. "Breastfeeding." That seemed to start a variety of questions; one that he did not answer was what the baby's name would be. He wanted to confirm with Chloe about that first. He smiled when the nurse wrote 'Baby Romanoff-Rogers'.

The days after that were bizarre to him, having come from a small family and no experience with the procedure of having a child to his name. On the first day, Natasha, Steve and Aunt May were hovering around. They all spoke about a variety of things, but it always came back to the baby. Aunt May offered the most advice when the nurses decided that Chloe would be allowed to breastfeed, giving their son time out of the incubator - he was assured that this was a very good sign.

On the second day of being a new father, also being the day they revealed their son's name to be Carter Richard Parker, they received an obscene amount of gifts from all that visited them, including his friends, her friends, and her very large extended family who all seemed to be superheroes. He loved being part of this family, but it was overwhelming to know that he was now actually part of the family in more ways than just being considered for the team. Though, the team talk reduced the more he became involved with Chloe - not that he was going to bring that up.

* * *

By day eight, Carter was out of the incubator and in their hospital room permanently. The hospital decided they wished for them to stay until the following day - but all Peter heard was that they would be able to leave tomorrow. His mind almost went into overdrive, trying to make sure everything was ready.

He was working as a photographer now, taking exclusive pictures of Spiderman and the occasional other Avenger - mainly Tony Stark, which was bringing in some money, as well as working a pizza delivery job. Even though he was working hard, the place he and Chloe had 'bought' wasn't with their own money, as Tony and her family had helped out immensely.

It was a small two-bedroom apartment, closer to her parents - a twenty-five-minute drive when keeping to the speed limit. He and Aunt May had set up most of the things they needed, and that was what he was most proud of. Even though the painting and decorating wasn't perfect, and not all of the shelves were dead straight, he did most of the work himself. And it was all safe - approved by Natasha herself, who may have secured a few things before approving. Aunt May had knitted a lovely baby blanket for Carter, although she'd warned him that she was still Aunt May to Carter and not Great-Aunt May.

Peter and Aunt May had decided to take most of the belongings and presents, which were filling up the hospital room, to the apartment. It made sense to only have a bag or two - plus the baby and themselves - when they were released tomorrow.

Upon his return, he hugged his aunt goodbye, as she had other things to do. He had a bag of goodies in his bag, including Chloe's favourite food, and wasn't surprised when he found they had guests. He was getting really good at knowing who was who- although he hadn't really seen these two in a while, as they hadn't visited them at the hospital yet. "Hello," he greeted with a smile, placing the bag next to Chloe as he greeted her with a quick kiss, and he instantly found his son in Clint's arms, and then noticed a different, bigger baby in Laura's arms.

Chloe was fidgeting impatiently as she returned her attention to the pink-wrapped bundle Laura was holding. "Come on, I can't stand it! Share the cuteness!" The teen demanded with a huge smile, reaching almost desperately for the other baby. Laura laughed and finally passed the baby over, Chloe eagerly receiving the child and gushing over how cute the baby was.

Peter looked down at the little girl with a smile; he hadn't realised that Clint and Laura had a baby - he really needed to pay more attention. "How old is she?"

"She was born this morning, 2am; she's going to be an early bird like her daddy," Clint replied with a wide grin, momentarily looking up at them before returning his attention to Carter.

" _Today_? She's bigger than Carter!" Peter replied with wide eyes, looking down at the baby girl, then up at his smaller son.

Chloe snorted. "I'd certainly hope so! Carter's a baby bird!" She shot their newborn an affectionate glance before returning to her gushing over the new Barton. "Oh, she's so _cute_! What's her name?"

Laura tickled under Carter's chin before replying, "Nicole. Nicole Taylor Barton."

"Aww! That's adorable! Just like you, isn't that right?" Chloe cooed at the baby girl.

Peter couldn't help but admire the other baby, born so close to his son, and knew they were bound to be playmates. When he managed to excuse himself, he bought a small gift from the gift shop for them and gave it to them before they left. In a lot of ways, Clint and Laura had been lucky to be allowed to leave the same day their baby was born, but for him and Chloe, he was thankful that they had a few days in hospital to be able to get used to how their baby acted and how to take care of him - even though he just wished that didn't come hand in hand with him needing extra medical attention.

Overall, this whole experience had been a rather pleasant one and he couldn't wait to spend the rest of his life with Chloe and Carter.

* * *

Steve walked into the base with an air of finality about him. The watchdogs were defeated, his fallen agents had been avenged. He was sure his predecessors would be proud of the job he did that day. The flight on the Zephyr gave him time to think long and hard about his next actions. Fighting alongside Bucky again had scratched an itch he had been feeling for a while. He relished the feeling of being a de-facto Avenger again. He'd come to the realisation that Steve Rogers and Captain America couldn't be separated any longer. Also, rejoining the Avengers meant more time at home with his family.

He greeted everybody as he walked through the halls to his office and sat down in his chair like he had done a hundred times before. Looking at the files on his desk, he noticed he only had a few reconnaissance missions, but, nothing that required any real manpower. He signed off on them and assigned them to the appropriate agents.

Once that had been done, Steve sat back and closed his eyes. In his mind, he envisioned what Peggy would think of the job he was doing, hoping that she would have been proud of everything he had accomplished during his time in S.H.I.E.L.D and as Director. He just hoped he had been successfully continuing the legacy that she, Howard, and Colonel Phillips left behind.

His mind shifted to Nick Fury. He may not have agreed with Fury's methods, but he now understood why Fury was the way he was. He thought back to his discussion with the then-Director inside the Triskelion on the subject of compartmentalisation. Steve understood the necessity of the concept now. The Lumerian Star, one of the more notable missions he and Natasha had gone on together, was the prime example.

His mind then turned to Coulson, whom he had taken over for to make the organisation legitimate again. Before he left today, he would tell Phil how much he respected and appreciated his efforts as Director to keep S.H.I.E.L.D afloat after it came crashing down in Washington, D.C. years ago, mainly thanks to him. Hopefully, he'd get that chance soon. But, he also respected his friend's decision to step down as director those many months ago which eventually led to Steve taking over the position.

A knock on the door awoke him from his daze.

"Enter."

As if it was a prayer being answered, Coulson stepped through the door. "Hey, Sir. How's it going?"

"It's going well, Phil," Steve answered with a polite smile, indicating Coulson to enter the room and close the door behind him. He had been planning on speaking to him later, but now would do perfectly depending on why he had come in here. "How can I help you?"

"I just came to tell you that Mack, Fitz, and Simmons figured out a way to achieve suborbital flight with the Zephyr. Kind of like the Insight helicarriers, except, you know, without the murderous algorithm controlling it. It might take a little while to fit the Zephyr with the upgrades, though," Coulson explained.

Steve's eyes widened just a bit at the news and he appreciated how it was explained in more detail to him; although he still didn't understand all of the references, it was enough to go on. He much preferred the product to be completed or a prototype made, but he knew how important this was without either of them. "Great! How soon can they start applying the upgrades? This would be a game-changer should command have to go mobile for an extended period of time. It would put us out of range of SAM targeting."

"They're just waiting for the word, sir," Coulson replied simply.

"You have my authorisation," he granted before requesting Coulson to take a seat. "I wanted to talk to you regarding the other directors you suggested before I accepted the role."

Coulson was clearly surprised by the subject content given to him and it took him a second or two before he replied. "Well… you're the best Director we could have-"

Steve decided to interrupt his friend; as much as he was glad to hear he was liked and was doing a good job, it wasn't helpful. "And Daisy had been the top option, though, she had gone AWOL at the time and turned into a little bit of a criminal." He pointed out, not allowing time for Coulson to dispute that - he learnt that trick from Nat. "What is your opinion on her becoming Director now?"

"Are you leaving us?"

He confirmed this with a nod. "I wanted to tell you first, when I first thought about leaving, but went through the proper procedure. My resignation has been accepted, and I will be the liaison between S.H.I.E.L.D and the Avengers. I belong there. Now, back to Daisy for the time being, please."

Coulson nodded his understanding and followed orders. "I believe she is more prepared than she was when I stood down. I highly recommend her."

Steve smiled - he was pleased to hear that. "Allow me now to say thank you for keeping S.H.I.E.L.D. afloat. Fury made the right call putting you in charge of rebuilding everything. Even when we met a while back, you were all about this organisation. You gave your life for the organisation. You've poured your heart and soul into this twice over now and I feel that I haven't given you the proper respect for that. After being Director myself, I've learned what it takes to be effective in this position. I found out rather quickly that I couldn't just use my shield and bash my way out of every situation. That's mostly due to your help and guidance. We've had our differences, but I'd take you on my team any day of the week."

"I appreciate that, Steve."

"That's why you will remain as second in command, as deputy director. It's a higher standing position, but you will still be doing what you've been doing the last year," Steve explained. "Daisy needs you to guide her until she finds her feet."

Coulson nodded; his understanding of the situation and acceptance of the new position title was really appreciated.

"I suppose I should tell Daisy - you're welcome to sit in."

Coulson rose, reaching his hand out and shaking Steve's. "Thank you, Steve, but I think you can handle it."

* * *

When Daisy walked into the office, she had this confident glow around her. This was a woman who knew who she was - she wasn't always so confident, and he remembered when he first officially met her, how lost she seemed. "Daisy, please take a seat."

She followed orders and sat down, offering him a smile. He could see the curiosity behind her eyes, the way she was trying to figure out why she was called in, the way her eyes glanced at the small pile of assignments.

"Daisy," he started, using her name. "I have decided to step down as the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D, and you are my first option of replacement," he stated, deciding to get straight to the point. He watched the shock emerge on her face as she looked directly at him. "This is where it becomes unfair: I require your decision immediately."

She opened her mouth but nothing came out; he knew that she needed some time to consider this, but he wanted to give her as much time to adapt to the role as possible before he officially left the base. He was working here for an additional month, though at a lesser capacity, and was told to announce his resignation by the end of the day. Steve didn't want to leave S.H.I.E.L.D without a confirmed Director, and once he went home today, he was officially not the Director.

"You want me to be the Director? Of all of this? I don't think I'm the right person for that."

Steve allowed his lips to tug into a soft smile. "I believe that you are, and so does Coulson," he replied before adding, "Even the Accords have faith in you, as they've accepted you as my replacement. You understand these great people in ways I never could. They're your family. Coulson told me you had a talent for unlocking the potential in people. That's the type of person that this organisation needs to lead it. Not war heroes. Not anybody that represents the old ways of S.H.I.E.L.D. It needs new blood. Blood that can lead for the next 40 years. That new blood is you."

After nearly an hour of discussion, Daisy officially accepted the role. The paperwork would be officially complete gradually over the rest of the week, but in his eyes, she was now the Director. Before leaving the office to announce this to the rest of S.H.I.E.L.D, Steve directed Coulson to gather everybody in the briefing room before going over the missions with Daisy.

* * *

Steve and Daisy appeared before everybody in the briefing room. The room was thick with anticipation over what it was that was going to be announced.

Steve began his speech. "Ladies and gentlemen, for the past few years, I've had the honor of being your Director. I've had the privilege of working beside all of you on a daily basis and seeing what you all can truly do. It makes me hopeful for the future - not just the future of S.H.I.E.L.D., but the future of the world. That being said, I assembled you to tell you that I am resigning as Director of S.H.I.E.L.D." Steve paused to try to let it sink in. "I will still be around, and will probably work with you on missions. I want to thank you all for being with me on this incredible journey. Now, enough about me. This is about the future of S.H.I.E.L.D., and the future is brighter than ever. Leading you all into that future will be the new Director...Daisy Johnson." There was a round of applause as Steve stepped aside for Daisy. "It's all yours now, Kiddo," He whispered to her. With that, Steve bowed out quietly as Daisy addressed her agents.

Daisy waited patiently for the applause to die down, looking to him for confirmation before stepping forward, giving a very short speech before allocating the missions. She explained that the change-over would be gradual and they would work on this all together.

Once everybody had started to disperse, he remained to participate in conversations with a few agents. He ensured them all that he would say a proper goodbye to each of them over the course of the next few weeks before he left the building.

He knew that it wasn't an ending, but a new beginning.

Steve walked confidently through the doors of the base without looking back, refusing to have second thoughts on what was the best choice he could possibly make at this point in his life. Not that second thoughts were that powerful - the siren's song of The Team was drowning out all thoughts of regret. He could hardly wait.

He was all smiles as he climbed into the car beside Natasha, who had been waiting for him. "Well, that's that," he announced proudly, feeling like a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders. They shared a long kiss before Natasha drove off, breaking the speed limit.

* * *

Pepper caught three-year-old Howie as he ran straight for the stairs, hoisting him up on her hip as she continued her conference call effortlessly. Howie blew bubbles and waited patiently on his mother's hip until Tony came running around the corner with a look of panic on his face, which immediately dissipated.

With an amused smile, Pepper plonked her son back down onto his feet and watched him run off with Tony quickly planting a kiss on her cheek and continuing to chase him.

Continuing her route to her official office at home, she finished up her conference call in time to bump into Chloe, who had officially been working for Stark Industries part-time for a few months now. "Have you finished the paperwork for the new prototype? I want to get it patented before the end of the day," she asked the nineteen-year-old.

Chloe smiled, a bit surprised by her boss's sudden appearance, before nodding and handing over some files. "Sure did - here are some copies just in case you wanted to double-check my work."

Pepper accepted the copies and placed them in a specific pile on her desk. "Thanks, Chloe - I'll check them later," she replied, quickly typing up an email and sending it within thirty seconds before looking up at Chloe with a slightly more relaxed expression, but still in work mode. "Good work, you're doing great so far - are you finding it easier to manage your time now?"

The girl's smile widened a bit. "Oh, yes, especially now that Peter can watch Carter in the mornings," she replied. There had been a bit of a scheduling issue after the teen parents had graduated, or so Pepper had been told, and Peter had been searching for a job that allowed more flexible hours so both parents could spend time with their son and not have him being babysat a majority of the time.

"That's great to hear," Pepper stated genuinely. "How about you head off a few minutes early today - you've already finished off all of your work," she offered, remembering Howie being Carter's age and knowing that there wouldn't always be many opportunities for Chloe to leave early as she took on more responsibility and work.

Chloe chewed her lip hesitantly as she studied Pepper for a moment, considering. "I would love to, but are you sure you're alright alone? I mean, I can help you sort through some files so you can get done earlier too," she offered, holding her clipboard to her chest loosely.

She smiled at the young girl's words. "I'm almost finished up anyway, just a few emails to send and sorting out some last bits of paperwork, including the patent. You go and spend some time with your family."

"Okay," Chloe acquiesced, looking somewhat relieved and eager. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow, then. Oh, and give Howie a huge hug for me!" She crossed over to her desk and packed her things up for the night, pulling her purse over her shoulder.

Pepper chuckled. "Will do," she commented before getting straight onto her emails and continuing her work.

* * *

 **Thank you very much for reading! :D**


	48. The Long Awaited Wed---Rescue?

**Author's Note:**

 **And another long wait, but, also another longer chapter!**

 **Thank you for the lovely reviews, they really do encourage me. So thanks to: DarylDixon'sLover; dhnysports88; quarterbacksnk.**

 **There are only a few chapters left, and if you have the chance, I'll love to hear your thoughts :)**

* * *

Natasha wiped the blood from her face as she looked away from the man she'd just taken out. Her eyes narrowed at the shadows in the room before disappearing into the showers herself. Her backup today was Bucky and Sam.

"Widow, we'd best get moving," Sam urged in her ear; he was keeping a lookout from the sky.

"Not until we've finished the mission," Natasha replied as she plugged in her third chip into the third server to retract all of the information before wiping the drive. "Winter, you finished?"

It wasn't uncommon to wait for a response on such a time-sensitive mission, as there were times they couldn't verbally communicate. "One of the doors are locked, and it's not opening."

"On my way," Natasha responded, running through the large building to help out Bucky, who was freeing the captured victims. The information she had collected had been a bonus, but it seemed her hacking the system hadn't given access to everywhere - these guys were smarter than she'd given them credit for. She barely greeted Bucky with a look and saw that his attempts at shooting - or blowing it up - did not work to undo the lock. As much as it would be therapeutic to shoot the hell out of the lock for being an inconvenience, that would waste time.

She pulled out the equipment she needed and managed to get the final door open in minutes. "How's it going, guys?" Sam asked impatiently, which was ignored.

Bucky showed most of the captured out, keeping them safe as Natasha placed a hand on her hip and glared at the final prisoner. "You checked 'yes' to my wedding; you are coming even if it means dragging your unconscious ass into that chapel."

Scott grinned at her, his happy expression not dampened by being here for nearly two days whilst obviously undergoing torture. "I didn't doubt for a second that I'd be dragged there! Who would miss that wonderful occasion?" He said, allowing her to help him out.

"What is this organisation?" Natasha asked. She received a shocked look from Scott as he obviously realised she had come in to rescue him blind, without knowing who she was up against.

He snapped out of his surprise quickly when the sunlight hit them and he blinked several times to adjust. "They've only been around for a year or two, wanting to gain power - they kept asking me how to make my super-suit. They don't have any powers or good tech, so I didn't think I needed the team, but they must have figured something out because they caught me when I was out of my suit and … brought me here."

Natasha nodded; she would feed this information back after they received the permission to go on this rescue mission - she just hoped it would be approved before word got out.

They jumped onto the quinjet, with Natasha sitting in the pilot seat and Sam flying ahead to get everything ready. "Buckle up," she said before taking off full speed.

* * *

Natasha landed on the top of the large building before running down to the relevant room, leaving Bucky and Scott to head in the other direction. She slowed down and practically floated into the room with Wanda, Pepper, Chloe, Selina, and Laura waiting for her.

"You have five minutes before you're walking down that aisle - strip," Laura commanded; she was very used to having a short time limit.

It took nearly fifteen minutes before they were all ready, knowing that Scott and Bucky needed to get ready - and stitched up for the former - so they didn't rush too much.

Natasha bent down to adjust Selina's butterfly clips. "Are you ready?" She asked her nine-year-old daughter.

Selina nodded, picking up her basket of flower petals and nodding. "Yeah. I can't wait for you two to be married!" She announced with pure excitement, her blue dress matching her eyes perfectly.

As she watched everybody file out one by one, she gave Chloe a hug and kissed Carter's chubby cheek. "Remember, Carter, you have the important job of giving us the rings when we ask. Got it?"

"Naynay!"

"The quicker you teach him to call me Nat, the better," she chuckled to her oldest daughter before she was left alone in the room. Taking her time to look at herself in the mirror, she almost hesitated. Getting married again had never been her plan, and this seemed like a lot of effort for a meaningless piece of paper. And even though they had arranged most of this within the last few weeks, and only invited their closest friends and family - most of them being Avengers - it was still a big deal, and she knew that.

Natasha heard the music, but didn't instantly move; she took a calming breath, wishing she could shoot a few baddies to calm her nerves first, before pushing the door open and walking down the makeshift aisle, filled with twenty guests.

There was only a short distance to walk down before she was next to Steve, looking super smart. "Sorry I'm late," she whispered playfully - she had taken his best man with her, after all.

Steve was beaming, obviously happy that they were here now. "As long as I don't have to do this by myself, it's fine," he replied.

The service was a rather short one and so it wasn't too long until it was time to say their vows. It had been rather tempting to just do the repeat-after-the-priest vows, but Steve had insisted he had more to say, so they'd agreed to come up with their own.

"Natasha," Steve said after taking a deep breath, and she noted that it came out somewhat shakily. Was he nervous? "I have loved you for a long, long time. Longer than even _I_ knew, actually. When we finally started a relationship together, I almost couldn't believe it was real - that someone as intelligent and beautiful and amazing as you could put up with a dork like me." He smiled a little bit and a few people chuckled. "At first, I was nervous. I was afraid that I could never offer everything you deserved to have, and that I wouldn't be able to make you happy. And so I was thrilled to find out that I could. Making you happy is the best feeling in the world for me, and I hope to continue to make you smile, and laugh, and feel like the fantastic woman that you are. When I'm with you, I feel complete, and making it official doesn't change a single thing about how I feel about you. You always have been and always will be my closest friend, my faithful lover, and the one to help keep me grounded when nothing else can."

Natasha smiled and took his hand. "Steve," she said, pausing as she gave his hand a squeeze. "You are my partner, my teammate, my friend, my lover, the love of my life and now my husband - I will treat you as such."

He squeezed her hand in return, smiling widely at her with a plethora of emotions swimming in his eyes. The most prominent one, and the one that was easiest for her to recognise, was love. And if there was ever a good omen about the one you were about to marry, that had to be it.

Before they knew it, the ceremony came to a close with the now married couple embracing one another while their closest friends and family watched on in joy.

* * *

"Hmm… Where, oh where, could that little Carter be?" Steve asked Natasha dramatically as he looked around the living room for signs of their grandson. Chloe and Peter were going on a long-awaited date night tonight, leaving little two-year-old Carter with them. He and Nat always jumped at the chance to spend time with the boy - he was such a sweet little boy, and they couldn't help but spoil him rotten and dote on him.

Natasha went all over-the-top spy-ninja and shimmied across walls. "There's nowhere you can hide where I won't find you, Carter," she said with pure playfulness, pretending to not hear the squeals of laughter that Carter was making.

Steve got on his hands and knees, peering under the coffee table and the couch and pretending not to see the tiny pair of tan feet standing behind the sofa, chubby toes wiggling excitedly. It was so cute, though, that he had to smile at it. "He's not under heeere… Maybe he's under here? No… Oh my goodness, he must be invisible!"

"Looks like we'll have to eat the cookies without him," Natasha said with a dramatic sigh as she picked up the double chocolate chip cookie they had all made together earlier.

"Noooo!" Carter cried in the most dramatic way Steve had ever heard, toddle-running around the couch and looking absolutely aghast. "Cookie!"

Laughing, Steve scooped their grandson into his arms and tickled him for a moment to get that sad expression off his chubby face. "Found you!"

"Cookie!" Carter insisted, although he did so through peals of loud laughter.

Natasha simply held the plate out to him.

Neither of them stopped the boy from taking two huge cookies from the plate - he _was_ spoilt rotten, after all. They'd found long ago that it was nearly humanly impossible to say no to those big brown eyes. "So, kiddo, want to play something else?" Steve asked the toddler as he stuffed the sugary treats into his face.

The boy paused for a moment and said, mouth full, "Tah!"

"Tag? But you always win!" Steve pretended to be put out by this.

Carter declared, "Tah!" And there was no room for arguments.

* * *

Wanda looked herself over in the small mirror once again, adjusting the hem of her shirt nervously. It'd been so long since she had last felt so self-conscious, even though she wasn't even showing yet. She'd forgotten the paranoia that had plagued her during her last pregnancy that one morning she would wake up and find that absolutely none of her clothes fit her anymore.

She let out a deep breath and smiled at herself in the mirror, trying to build up her confidence. Arianna had reacted well to the news, and there was no way this would go any differently. With that thought in mind, she ran a hand through her hair before exiting the bathroom and returning to the large living room where the rest of the team was lounging.

"Ah, there she is," Rhodey said to the others, smiling widely at his wife and scooting over so she could sit beside him. Wanda was quite happy to sit right up against his side, his strong arm around her shoulders. Her whole life she'd wanted this: the feeling of being safe with and loved by someone, anyone besides her brother. And now that she had it, she never wanted to let it go. She found that she was happiest in Rhodey's arms.

"Sorry about that, I lost track of the time," she apologised to the rest of the group sheepishly. Tony waved it off lazily and reassured her it was fine before taking another large swig of the beer that had yet to leave his hand. Beside her, Rhodey rolled his eyes.

Pepper was looking over at Howie and Arianna, who were playing their own little game, tilting her head before looking up at Tony's gentle nudge to pay attention.

Maria picked up one of the rolls provided. "We were just talking about how Bucky and I were nearly late - we had to visit Steve and Natasha early to talk to them about something," she said before taking a bite of her food, one of her legs resting over Bucky's.

This piqued Wanda's interest a bit, as she could sense there was more to it than that, but she didn't push the topic and instead coiled her fingers around her husband's, jittery with excitement. "Actually, we have something we'd like to talk to you all about, too," she finally said, trying to keep her giant smile under control.

"That sounds ominous," Bucky teased, getting a smack on the arm for his troubles courtesy of Maria.

Wanda rolled her eyes and continued, "Well, we, Rhodey and I…" She glanced at Rhodey and he nodded supportively, "I'm pregnant."

Pepper beamed instantly, giving Tony - who looked surprised - a small smile before giving her full attention to Wanda and Rhodey. "Congratulations!"

Bucky instead looked at Maria. "So… they'd be the same a-" he started, stopping suddenly as he received an elbow to the ribs.

"Congratulations! I didn't know you were thinking about having another child," Maria replied with an ever-so-slightly forced smile - as if there was something else going on.

Slightly confused, Wanda replied, "We were considering it for a while, yes… I'm not sure if we were completely decided on it yet when we found out the choice had been made for us," she chuckled, remembering Rhodey's expression when she'd told him the news. That had been priceless.

Tony snorted. "Well, good luck with all that… Lord knows we're perfectly insane with just the one."

"That's what he thinks," Pepper teased with a smirk, receiving an alarmed look from Tony. "How far along are you?" She asked Wanda.

Bucky and Maria had gone into their own, extremely hushed conversation.

Seriously, what was up with those two? It was almost irritating, although Wanda refused to acknowledge those feelings during this joyous moment. "Ten weeks."

"She didn't wait until _she_ was out of her first trimester," Bucky said as the room went silent, receiving a deadly glare from Maria.

"E-excuse me?" Wanda asked, surprised and a little hurt. She didn't know what that was supposed to mean, but it didn't seem to be anything good.

Tony leant over and poked Bucky pointedly. "Buckeroo, there's a time and a place for needless observations, and I'm gonna go out on a limb and say this isn't one of those."

Bucky looked at him. "Don't call me that," he stated.

"And it wasn't an observation, it was…" Maria sighed, slightly. "We were planning on waiting until I was in my second trimester, but… I'm pregnant, too."

Wanda stared at the other woman for a minute until it fully sank in and she felt better knowing Bucky hadn't made that comment negatively. "Really? You're… you're serious?" What were the odds?

Maria nodded. "Eleven weeks. We were going to tell everybody next week," she informed him. Everybody knew Maria liked to keep to plans and schedules.

"Congratulations! Looks like there'll be two new additions to the Avengers family," Pepper said with a grin.

"Mummy! Are you pregnant too?" Six-year-old Howie asked, butting into the conversation.

"No, no, definitely not - you're enough for me and Daddy; we don't need anything more."

Arianna tilted her head to the side confusedly before looking at Rhodey. "Am I not enough?"

Rhodey made a sound like all the air had been punched from his lungs. "What? No, of course not, honey!" He sounded close to panic. "We… we just…" He turned to Wanda, practically begging her to help him.

"-we just think that we have enough love in our family to share it with another baby, too," Wanda said.

"And _we_ don't - we only have enough love for you," Tony stated to his son as Howie walked over and plonked himself onto his lap.

Both children seemed sated by this, and the adults cautiously returned to their conversation, now extremely aware that little ears were listening in.

Wanda was the first to speak again. "Well, congratulations, you two," she said to Bucky and Maria with a soft smile.

"Thanks," Maria replied with a matching soft smile. She looked at her phone with a mild frown. "I have to get going - supposed to be attending a meeting with the president in an hour," she said after a few moments.

Rhodey chuckled. "Just the president, huh? Sounds boring. Doesn't he know that you're kind of a big deal?" He teased.

Maria stood up, Bucky following suit. "I did try to get you invited, but nobody knew who War Machine was," she said nonchalantly with a shrug. Bucky let out a chuckle as he collected his wife's belongings and walked out with her, waving to them.

All was quiet for a moment before Tony let out a small burst of laughter at Rhodey. "Aw, _snap_!" Rhodey rolled his eyes for probably the millionth time while Wanda tried to keep from laughing herself, not wanting her husband to think he was anything less than a world-renowned celebrity in her eyes.

"What are you two doing for the rest of this evening?" Pepper asked them, neatening up Howie's messy hair automatically.

She felt Rhodey shrug and she did the same. "Not much… Although I did promise Ari that I'd help her set her very first alarm clock for school," Rhodey commented, and their daughter's face lit up. The girl had been begging for an alarm clock for weeks now, wanting to be a big girl and wake up on her own.

Pepper smiled, but it wasn't soft and gentle, more menacing. "Could Howie help with that? As he and Ari go to the same school, I was thinking he could spend the night at yours."

Howie jumped up from Tony's lap, twisting around to face Wanda and Rhodey. "Oh, please! Please, please can I stay? I'll be really good, I promise! Please!"

Wanda couldn't help smiling at that cute little face. "If your father is alright with it."

Tony's face clearly showed his temptation to reveal to his son that waking up to an alarm completely sucks and Arianna was just excited about it because she inherited that insanity from her father, but he wisely kept that to himself. "Sure, kiddo. Just make sure you don't short out their power again." Ah, yes. That had been a fun evening.

"Then we'd love to have you," Rhodey confirmed. Arianna and Howie grinned ear to ear before running off together, holding hands.

"Thanks!" Pepper said, standing up with Tony - both looking smug at getting the night off - and bidding their goodbyes before leaving.

This night was going to be longer than Wanda had first predicted.

* * *

Maria parked her car and looked towards the baby store she and Wanda had specifically chosen. Maria herself needed everything for her baby, who she found out last week was a girl - which was handy for her because it meant Wanda was willing to give her a lot of Arianna's hand-me-downs as she was having a boy. It was great having quite a few children around in the Avengers extended family, because they often shared. However, Wanda was still at an advantage, still having all of Arianna's toys, cot, and bouncers, which she could reuse.

She smiled at Wanda, both being about seven months pregnant and showing quite clearly, and slid out of the car as gracefully as she could. Her bump wasn't unmanageable, but wasn't the most comfortable situation to be in when shopping. Then again, it was her own fault for not going earlier. "Ready?"

Wanda nodded in reply. "Yep."

With that confirmed, they both walked into the store, grabbing their own trolleys; though, from there, Maria wasn't sure where exactly to start. "Cots first? Or stroller? Or car seat?"

Wanda was pensive for a moment, adjusting her purse strap on her shoulder. "Alright..." The younger woman took the lead, heading for the cribs. "So, is there anything specific you and Bucky were looking for? Materials, size, colour?" Wanda asked, scanning over the various options as she spoke, lifting a tag here and there to read the finer details.

Maria thought back to the conversation she had had with Bucky regarding types of cots. "Light in colour, and the kind that transitions into a toddler bed," she answered, mainly looking at the actual cots to begin with, before checking the tags.

Nodding in thought, Wanda adjusted her search, skipping over darker cribs. "So something like… that one?" She pointed to a display to their left, a crib that was rather large and fit her specifications.

"That looks perfect to me," Maria said, coming over and checking the tag; the price was just about in the limit they had discussed previously. "This one will do nicely."

Her companion pulled a face. "Seriously? You're lucky to find one so quickly - it took Rhodey and I two weeks to agree on a cot!" She mock-pouted before chuckling.

Maria smiled at that; it was amusing to hear. Thankfully she and Bucky seemed to agree on a lot. "He's not here to dispute my choice, now, is he?"

This pulled a full laugh from Wanda. "I suppose our situations _are_ quite different, as well. Alright, let's move on to strollers…"

They continued shopping for a while, Wanda joining her in looking for car seats - Arianna had just outgrown hers, and this store had some pretty nice booster seats. After she'd picked one, she helped Maria sort through her options; car seats were a bit trickier, as there were several different designs and some put more emphasis on safety than others.

"So… have you two been discussing names?" Wanda asked lightly as they continued their search.

Maria nodded, thinking back to the boy names which were now discarded due to the gender. "Yes, we've discussed quite a few, and have ruled out naming her after somebody," she admitted.

"Have you?" Wanda chuckled. "I suppose Wanda is out, then. Well, what names _do_ you like?"

"Bucky and I decided to not tell anybody," Maria replied, only semi-apologetic regarding that matter. It had been her idea to not simply reveal their ideas, as if they tell somebody a set name, and then change their mind, it would be weird.

"Oh, come on! That's no fun! How can I tell you if it's a good name or not if you don't tell me? And if you don't get my advice, you could name her something really weird and regret it _forever_!" Wanda pleaded in a rare show of childishness.

She doubted she'd regret what she called her child; she'd just get anybody who disagrees taken out. "What are you and Rhodey thinking name-wise for your second?"

The other woman's demeanour changed almost immediately and she smiled fondly as she listed names. "Oh, we were just talking about it last night! Rhodey likes Michael, Adrian, and Lucas, but I said no right away to Adrian because it's too close to Arianna, you know? And I like Tobias, Wyatt, and… oh, what was that other one? Oh, Alexander! Or Aleksei, although I don't think Rhodey would like the spelling… too hard for a small child to learn, and all that…" Wanda was basically blabbering at that point, but the pure excitement in her eyes made it hard to get annoyed by it.

"Lucas and Wyatt are nice names," Maria replied, feeling like she should comment on them. "Buck's and my favourite names aren't divided; if we both didn't like them, then they didn't make the list. There's currently 12 names, and we are narrowing them down now."

"Twelve? Now I'm _really_ dying to know what you're thinking of!" Wanda complained.

Maria waved her off dismissively as she looked at a car seat that she kept coming back to. "I think I'm going to get this one," she decided.

Wanda gave a sound of approval. "Very practical… Not surprising," she teased.

"Practical is safe, and… I need safe," Maria replied as she once again wandered off to the other section to grab a lot of nappies and wipes. "Do you think I need more?"

Wanda levelled her with a solemn look. "If there's one thing that Ari has taught me… it's that you _always_ need more nappies."

Maria looked at the nappies again and grabbed a few more packs, throwing them into her trolley. Better to be prepared than not.

After they had finished all of the essential items, Maria having a lot more than Wanda, they got to the clothes section and that's when Wanda's trolley started to fill up. Maria, however, was a little more reserved.

"Maria… you might need a bit more variety," she said.

Looking down at her selection of neutral-coloured short sleeved vests, long-sleeved vests, and sleepsuits, she wondered if Wanda meant in colour, design, or a different article of clothing altogether. It looked like they'd be spending longer in the clothes section than she anticipated.

* * *

Bucky held little Mackenzie in his arms, the three-month-old smiling up at him. Her smile went away and she pulled a well-known face. "Oh, are you pooping now? Are you pooping?" He asked her in his baby-friendly voice as he laid her down, giving her time to do her business before he had to change her. He looked over at Rhodey. "I've had her for five minutes alone, and she poops," he said, shaking his head in amusement as he pulled the changing bag closer in preparation.

Rhodey pulled a face of disgusted agreement as he checked little Wyatt's diaper. "I've had him for two minutes and already he's soaked."

"At least you only have to change a wet nappy, and not a smelly one," Bucky said almost enviously. However, then he remembered Maria being peed on when she changed Wyatt last week and his envy quickly dissipated.

Rhodey rolled his eyes and pulled out Wyatt's changing bag, setting up to change his son right beside Bucky. "At least you aren't in danger of being sprayed," he retorted. "This little guy has very little self-control! Isn't that right, Bubs?" He turned his attention to Wyatt, voice changing to a babying one.

Checking to see if she'd finished, he came to the conclusion that she needed a little bit longer. "If I had a boy, I would never get sprayed - it's about skill. A little practice and I'd be a pro, just like I am at changing little Kenzie here."

"Puh-lease. This is my _second_ child, and my first was a girl. You're an amateur in comparison," Rhodey teased.

"Really?" Bucky replied, pulling out a nappy, nappy bag and wipes. "So… are you saying that you're better at changing a soiled nappy than I am?"

Rhodey cocked an eyebrow. "Is that really even a question? It's _obvious_." As he spoke, he too pulled out the necessary supplies, a competitive gleam forming in his eye.

Bucky checked again to see if Kenzie was ready for changing and this time, she was. He grinned at his now opponent. "It's a race; and they have to be back to exactly how they are now, socks and all. Agreed?"

"You're on!" Rhodey replied, getting Wyatt into position before watching Bucky for the signal to start. "Just don't start crying when you lose spectacularly!"

Pulling a face at Kenzie to make her laugh, and therefore more complacent to him changing her, he took a breath. "And… go," he said, quickly pulling off the leggings she was wearing, wishing it had been a dress or sleepsuit, and dropping it to one side before unbuttoning the vest. "Daddy's going to win, yes he is," he said to his daughter, keeping her happy - she was currently liking to keep all of her clothes on, which was better than wanting all of her clothes off.

Beside him, Rhodey slipped off Wyatt's tiny jeans and unbuttoned his onesie, working as quickly as possible without bothering the child, who was gurgling and gnawing on his little fist. "Can you hear it, Kid? That's the sound of imminent victory," Rhodey said distractedly, fumbling with the nappy.

Bucky made quick time of opening the nappy, cleaning her, swapping the dirty nappy for a clean one, quickly wiping once more to make sure everything was clean - he'd rather a healthy and happy baby than winning a competition - and doing it up. Satisfied that that part was done, he glanced at Rhodey to see him already starting to button up the sleepsuit and refocused.

Just as Bucky pulled on the little red leggings, he heard Sam's voice but ignored him as he announced, "Done!"

Though, Rhodey's voice echoed in his ears at the exact same time. They both looked at each other and then the other's child.

"...pregnant," Sam's voice started to come into focus before he ran into the room, almost demanding their attention. "She's pregnant! Grace is PREGNANT! I'm going to be a dad!" He announced.

Rhodey was the first to pipe up. "Congrats, man!" Although he kept shooting Bucky glares that clearly stated _I won that and you know it_.

"Congrats! Are you excited about it?" Bucky teased - it was clear the other man was.

Sam was clearly trying to contain his excitement. "Yes! I'm going to be a dad - greatest day of my life!" He declared before running off.

Bucky watched him before turning to Rhodey. "I won - Kenzie was clearly dressed before Wyatt."

"Yeah right - you said they had to be exactly like before! Her hair clips fell out! Besides, even if that weren't the case, I was still almost two whole seconds ahead of you!" Rhodey sniffed, turning up his nose snootily.

"Seeing as one of his socks aren't properly on, that disqualified you more than me. And seeing as I also had to deal with a poop explosion, rather than a little bit of pee, I instantly win, as I had more to do. I started to say 'done' before you; you just try to speak really quickly."

Rhodey crossed his arms, looking unamused. "Sure, Buddy. If you wanna believe you won that, go right ahead. But the truth is that I totally beat you." He picked up his son.

Bucky scoffed and looked at his daughter. "Uncle Rhodey is deluded. Don't worry, princess, I'll make sure you are better than him at the telling the truth and admitting when you've lost."

Rhodey simply stuck out his tongue and started getting a bottle ready for Wyatt.

* * *

Laura could tell something was different with her oldest that night at dinner - Cooper was quieter than usual, although not in a particularly brooding way. He seemed to be constantly lost in thought, staring at nothing when he wasn't actively participating in conversation. Her curiosity was getting harder to keep quiet as she observed the unusual behaviour, but thankfully the nineteen-year-old eventually shared his thoughts without being asked.

Lila was just winding down from animatedly telling a story about her boyfriend being (in Laura's humble opinion) a huge dope and running face-first into a streetlight while trying to impress their other friends, and Cooper finally finished eating, put his fork down and addressed his family. "Hey, guys? I… I wanted to tell you something…" Not quite unsure of himself, but not fully confident either.

Nate was the first to react, eyes getting wide as he bodily turned to fully face his brother. "Ooh! What is it? What is it?"

Clint had paused in helping Nicole with her mashed potatoes, all of the children were waiting eagerly, and Cooper now had everyone's attention. "I… I want to enlist. In the Marines," he stated, trying his best to keep a straight face.

Surprise raced through Laura. The Marines? Not only had Cooper rarely talked about joining the armed forces, he'd never hinted that he wanted to enlist in the notoriously hard-core branch. "The Marines? Goodness…"

Clint wiped his hands absentmindedly on his napkin, levelling their oldest with a curious look. "What inspired you to follow such a career path, exactly?" They were a family of secret agents and spies, not soldiers. Well, Laura's great-grandfather was a WWI veteran, but the vast majority of her pedigree rested in S.H.I.E.L.D and other top-secret agencies. And Clint… well, the few members of his family still alive were mostly lower-ranking government workers or uninvolved in government affairs at all. There was one grandfather who'd been in the Air Force for ten years, but he'd been a heating/cooling engineer and never saw active combat.

Cooper shrugged. "I was thinking about it for awhile - I had to sign up for the draft, and that made me look into the military more, and then the Marines caught my eye, but for a while, I wasn't really sure if that's what I wanted… but I've been thinking over my future a lot lately and I've decided that it's definitely what I want to do," he said firmly. Laura could read her son better than she could a picture book, and she knew he was really sold on the idea. And if he'd inherited anything from Clint, it was his stubbornness. Cooper wasn't asking if it was a good idea - he was telling them it was.

She and her husband shared a look, having a silent conversation over Nicole's head. _I don't want him in danger,_ her look said. His expression said, _neither do I, but it's what he wants to do with his life._ She knew this, and knew she wouldn't say anything to try and dissuade Cooper from such a career, even though she had the typical worries. Honestly, she was proud of his choice as well - it took a lot of hard work and dedication to fight their country's battles, and she knew her son would do it with the purest of intentions: to fight to preserve their rights as so many had before him. If that wasn't something a mother could be proud of and brag about, she wasn't sure what was.

And so she told him this. He needed to know his parents would always stand behind him, especially now, when he was still transitioning into the adult world. "Honey, that's wonderful," she said gently, smiling at him.

Clint gave a gruff nod, although the affection in his eyes was hard to miss. "Just don't get yourself killed and you'll have my thumbs-up."

Cooper's eyes lit up, obviously thrilled and relieved with their reactions, and he beamed. "Thanks, guys," he said genuinely. Even though her little baby was nearly two decades out of the cradle, that giant smile still had the same effect on Laura - a radiant happiness filled her to the core and she knew that, despite her worries along the way that they'd messed up as parents, there was no better way their son could have turned out.

* * *

 **Thank you so much for reading! It means a lot to me!**

 **I hope you are all well and enjoying this story!**

 **Also, you have probably noticed that the story is going at a much faster pace, this is because we wanted to give it a proper full ending, instead of stopping on a super cheesy line at a random point, or something!**


	49. An Avengers Job Is Never Complete

Natasha frowned at the information she had obtained from S.H.I.E.L.D; some Inhumans had started a disturbance. Unfortunately, during this commotion, they threatened the Avengers in general. She wasn't all too surprised when she learnt that Lucas Williams was the leader of this group; he had not been happy when they rejected him from the Avengers. It wasn't that he wouldn't be useful - he would have been, but there are specific Inhuman teams which he was better suited for.

Not long after the preliminary reports came in did this inhuman team start a more public disturbance. The Avengers still weren't required; however, Natasha knew they would be soon. It was time to brief everybody.

* * *

Steve took a moment to take note of anything he could about their opponents that could come in handy - he'd already been briefed on each of the offenders, but he'd learnt that the records were rarely ever fully accurate.

For example, Maggie Watts had changed her appearance by cutting and dying her hair to match that of Lucas Williams - clearly a strategic move to help confuse them if need be. Which meant that their plan likely involved other tricks and distractions.

Another factor he couldn't help but notice was that, as soon as their quinjet had landed, a rather fierce rainstorm had started up; the youngest Inhuman, Maisie Williams, was some sort of water elemental or something along those lines (the records were rather uninformed about her), and the look of concentration on her face confirmed that the weather was under her influence.

Steve's attention was drawn back to the leader, Lucas, as the lad clapped his hands once over his head. "I was wondering how long it'd take you!" The man teased. Steve suddenly remembered a big part of why he'd disliked the Inhuman when he'd been trying to join the Avengers - he was cocky and egotistical as hell.

"We're here now," Steve replied as neutrally as he could.

Beside him, Rhodey and Peter were tensed and ready for the impending fight that was bound to take place.

Lucas' eyes roamed over them calculatingly before he smirked again, pulling two handguns from their holsters and levelling them on Steve and Peter. "Finally!" He cheered. The tension in the air was palpable as the three Avengers watched and waited for the young man to make his move.

When he did finally make his move, it was to tense up his arms in a rather odd way before the guns melted into the flesh of his hands, melding with it until he was aiming his hands, the barrels of the twin weapons now residing within his pointer fingers.

He'd barely gotten two shots off (both of which missing their targets) before Steve, Rhodey, and Peter jumped into action. Peter went straight for Lucas, trying to get into a position to pin his arms to his sides with webbing, Rhodey took to the air and started towards the girls of the group (avoiding Stuart Jones, as his power was to create soldiers out of inanimate objects and they _really_ didn't need Rhodey's suit fighting them on top of everything else), and Steve was trying to both help Peter get Lucas disarmed and keep Stuart from causing further damage.

"If you are _so_ focused on stopping me - who'll save them?" Lucas asked, holding his arm up and pressing a button. There was a massive explosion a yard away. "The rest are on a timer."

Rhodey let out a string of curses and sent a call to Tony while Steve and Peter refused to stop their counterattack. Lucas was frustratingly dodging each web from Peter, and each time Steve sent his shield towards the group of Inhumans, it would be stopped either by one of Lucas' gun-hands or by a random piece of debris given life by Stuart. This one mailbox was seriously getting on Steve's nerves.

It took him a moment to realise that Maggie had disappeared from sight - it turned out she was hunkered down amidst a small fort of debris, and any attempts to get near her were quickly and violently thwarted. Her power was to take a person's life, basically, and transfer that power to heighten the powers of fellow Inhumans. She was basically a kind of battery, which made her last name rather funny.

Well, not funny right now - the Avengers could only watch in horror as a metal soldier of Stuart's smuggled a civilian woman to Maggie, and despite them all doubling their efforts to reach her before it was too late, they made little progress by the time the woman's lifeless body dropped to the ground.

After that, things became much harder - that poor woman's life had acted as steroids for the rest of the Inhumans, and if they'd been tricky before, now it was almost impossible to get any headway in their battles. Steve shielded himself from another barrage of Lucas' gunfire (the bullets now replaced with small pebbles, which were just as effective) and hoped the next wave of Avengers response was almost there.

Lucas's arm turned into a large circle, imitating a shield as rapid gunfire came raining down on him. Natasha dropped down next to Steve and Tony flew straight off. "He's looking for the bombs," she told him shortly, reloading her gun.

Relieved, Steve nodded his understanding and shielded them both from Lucas's gunfire once more, allowing his wife to reload while also taking a moment to scan over the battlefield. Very little progress was being made - Peter especially was having difficulties with Lucas, who was somehow managing to keep both he and Natasha and the younger hero in his sights at all times. It seemed that the only way to truly weaken their offensive was to take down Watts and return the others' powers to their normal, more manageable levels. However, that was made difficult by the fact that to get to her, they'd need to take down the others protecting her. It seemed like there was just no way to get through their system.

"We need to split up, draw their focus away and separate them," Natasha strategised. She turned around when there was a familiar roar. "I'm sure the Hulk will help with keeping them distracted while we take them down one at a time."

Steve smirked a little; they'd really gone all out with this team reunion thing, hadn't they? It'd been so long since Banner had fought alongside them…

"Alright, you and I should stay and handle Lucas. Is everybody else here and on the comm yet?" At her nod, he switched his shield to his left hand, deflecting another barrage of gunfire and bringing his right hand to his comm. "Scarlet Witch, do you copy?"

It took her a moment, but Wanda's voice filtered through. "I copy."

"Alright, you and Hulk need to go after Stuart - the one making soldiers out of inanimate objects."

"Got it."

"Ant Man?" An affirmative. "You take care of the little girl. She controls water."

"I get to take on a water-bender? _Yayus_!"

"And Spidey, you and Thor try and reach Watts, or at least stop the others from getting near her or bringing her any more civilians."

"It shall be done, mighty Captain!" Ah, yes, and how he'd missed Thor's delightfully majestic way of speaking.

End of Scene

Scott was determined not to let the water-bender's age affect him - sure, his daughter was close to the same age as this girl. Sure, she kind of looked like her. But it would be so cliched and unheroic of him to break down and be unable to do his job just because of that, right? Right. So while he did pull some of his punches to avoid actually bringing her harm, he didn't allow her to win either.

It did get a bit tricky, though. Her rushes of water made fighting in miniature all but impossible for more than, like, ten seconds at a time, and there had been a few times he'd been swept up in a tiny tsunami and flung a few feet backwards into a building. Ants and water did not exactly go together harmoniously.

"Kiddo, I hope you know you're outmatched and outnumbered," he called to her, standing up once again. The young teen glared at him, not saying a word.

He hadn't realised his words had actually had an effect on her, and so when he sighed and charged forward again, he was unprepared for her newer, more desperate attack. He'd barely travelled a few feet before he was blasted with a huge torrent of water, the force of it strong enough to send his normal-sized form flying backwards again, slamming him back into the crater that had been created from this same occurrence, only this time his much bigger body created even further damage to the cracked brickwork. Whatever she'd done, she had somehow figured out how to pressurise her attacks into more concentrated, more damaging, blasts.

His head slammed into the bricks, immediately rendering him unconscious.

* * *

Clint wiped the water from his forehead; it was already raining and this little teenager was constantly throwing more water at him. These damn Inhumans were really starting to piss him off now. This was the closest he had been to one and he couldn't believe how young she was - she looked to be almost the same age as Lila.

"I don't need a shower," Clint called to her begrudgingly as he barged straight for her, ignoring the increased amount of water thrown straight into his eyes. She made a squeak when he grabbed her. "You're coming with me."

She looked absolutely petrified and Clint knew it. He hated seeing when children were pulled into things like this; it broke his heart. He opened his mouth to say something semi-comforting to her... when he found it hard to breathe. He let out a few coughs, feeling as if someone was pouring three gallons of water down his throat.

He. Hated. Inhumans.

As his knees buckled, he felt Maisie's arms around him, and slowly began to regain his breath. Soon, it was as if he hadn't just been drowning. The rain around them had also slowed considerably.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't want to… I don't want to to do this anymore," she said, shaking as she continued to help him stay upright. "I'm sorry! A-are you okay?"

His throat was rather sore, but he spoke anyway. "I'm alright - thank you," he said, somewhat awkwardly. It'd been a long time since he'd had an encounter with someone he could possibly talk about of fighting for the wrong side, and in the case of Natasha, there had been no show of regret for causing him harm. This was kind of uncharted territory. "That's quite the ability you've got there."

Maisie released him, stepping back as slowly as she dared. "Thanks…" she said, looking around for her escape.

Clint shakily got to his feet, taking a moment to steady his feet again before slowly approaching her - pausing for a moment to dodge a piece of flying mailbox before continuing. "Hey, it's alright, honey. I wouldn't hurt you - you're just a kid," he assured as soothingly as he could, glad he didn't have his bow in hand at that moment. God, she looked so scared and young, and his paternal instincts were threatening to overtake his reason. He couldn't stop imagining Lila in her place.

"Then you'll let me go?"

He really, really wanted to say absolutely not. "... If that's what you think is best for you. But I do want to warn you that your brother and friends are eventually going to be stopped and brought into custody," he said evenly. "Now, you can run away and avoid being caught with them, but then you'll be all alone. You could go back and keep fighting us with them, and then you'll be brought down with them, and you could get into some serious trouble that I honestly don't think you're deserving of. Or," he made sure she was meeting his gaze before continuing, "you can come with me. You'll have shelter, food, care… I can pull some strings and avoid you getting any punishment for what you've already done so far." Please, please make the right choice.

"But what about my brother? He's my only family!" Maisie replied, glancing over her shoulder away from him, but staying rooted on her spot as she looked back at him.

"I know, I know, honey, and unfortunately he's made some very bad choices that he needs to answer for - because of what Lucas has done, at least twelve people have died already - all of which being innocent civilians," he informed her regretfully. Oh, how he wished that wasn't how it was; this poor kid didn't need her only family member to be such a horrible psychopath.

"H-he wasn't always like this - it was those people! You don't know what they did. He's my family, my legal guardian… I need him more than I need my freedom," Maisie decided, launching water at him as she turned on her heel and ran away from him, the rain intensifying immediately.

Saddened by what he knew he had to do, Clint betrayed his promise to her and drew a tiny gun from his boot, firing a single round into her shoulder and running to catch the teen when the tranquiliser took immediate effect. "Sorry, kiddo," he muttered to her unconscious form, taking her in his arms. The rain stopped the second she fell, and he carried her to the nearest quinjet surrounded only by the sounds of battle.

* * *

Steve was a bit worried about Thor needing to leave Peter so he could help handle the bombs; he trusted in the boy's skills, but he didn't like the idea of him taking on Watts on his own. Her abilities made her a serious danger to anyone near her.

Maybe it was also Steve being a bit biased - Peter was his son-in-law, his daughter's husband and father of his grandson; he was family.

Whatever it was that was motivating Steve's apprehension, it wouldn't leave him alone, even when he was focusing on Lucas and how to disarm him.

This feeling actually turned out to be justified, however, when Steve glanced over to where Watts was holed up - only to see her out of her hiding place, hand wormed up under Peter's mask and resting on the nape of his neck. The young man was staggering, trying to break away, but as he watched it was clear his life was being syphoned away. Steve's stomach dropped in horror and without a second thought, he charged past Lucas, Natasha automatically covering him and averting the leader's attention to herself, and tore Peter away from the woman's clinging fingers.

The lad made a series of choking sounds, trying to breathe properly, and fell to his knees while Steve tried to both check on him and keep Watts at bay.

Apparently, he'd looked down at his son-in-law for a second too long, because suddenly the Inhuman was right in front of him, giving him no time to step away as her fingers made contact with the exposed skin of his jaw.

The effect was instantaneous - it felt as though all energy, blood, muscle, _everything_ had been ripped away from him. He could no longer tell up from down, he couldn't make his eyes focus on anything, and he couldn't make his buckling legs obey any command to back away. He was locked in place, slowly being drained of his very life.

Maggie Watts' head jolted back milliseconds before falling to the ground, dead; she had been shot right through her ear.

Steve immediately collapsed away from the corpse and looked dizzily over at Natasha, who had her gun still aimed at where Watts had been. It shouldn't have surprised him, honestly, but all he could do was stare at her for a solid ten seconds, trying to get his brain to keep up with everything that was happening. He was so tired, his eyes weren't focusing enough… Eventually, he had to look down at the ground in the hopes of regaining his sense of direction, but before he'd even fully looked away from his wife, he was overtaken by unconsciousness and fell the rest of the way to the ground.

* * *

Natasha watched Steve black out and turned away from him. There were still two more Inhumans, and Lucas Williams was currently charging towards her; his mistake. "Update on the bombs," she demanded through the comms device before dodging the teen's attack. "Lucas. Unless you want to be in the grave next to hers, now's the time to stop," she informed him, keeping him at bay. She didn't want to have to kill two of them.

His face was contorted with rage and he didn't hesitate to continue his violent attacks. "You killed her! You bitch!" He screamed, more alive with emotion than anyone had ever seen from him before.

 _Bombs all disabled._

"There's nothing you can do! Stand down and we can help you," Natasha spoke strongly. She noticed that Stark and Rhodey were flying up behind them. Soon Stuart would be taken in or out, and the same went for Lucas.

Lucas growled at her. "Help? _Help? How_ can you help me? You killed Maggie!" He was wild in appearance, nearly foaming at the mouth. He truly looked insane.

Natasha slipped her gun back into her holster. "Is that what you want? For me to kill you too?" She asked calmly. "Maggie is dead, your sister is in our custody…" she paused as she was interrupted over the comms. "As is Stuart. All of your bombs have been disabled," she listed simply. They weren't getting shot at anymore, either, so she presumed the shooters had also been taken in or out. "Stand down."

Lucas' breathing became even more erratic as he stared at her, seemingly uncomprehending, before the fire left his eyes and, with a laughing sob, he dropped to his knees and surrendered.

Well, that was boring. Natasha signalled for Sam and Vision to come and take him in before running over to Steve and Peter. Instantly, she knelt down beside her husband and made sure he was still alive; relief filled her at the feeling of a thready pulse under her probing fingers.

* * *

Laura could hardly describe the absolute relief that came washing over her as she watched her husband's car pull into the driveway - sure, she'd already gotten a call from him saying everything was fine, but her fears had not been fully quelled by the verbal confirmation alone. This was her husband and two oldest children - she needed to see them, hold them to make sure they were truly alright.

Clint came up the walkway first, followed by Cooper and Lila, who were carrying rucksacks over their shoulders and bantering as they went. It had been a few weeks since she'd seen her two eldest, as they'd both been off at their jobs before being called into action - the sight of Cooper in his military fatigues and Lila in her familiar S.H.I.E.L.D uniform was enough to make Laura's heart swell with pride; her babies had grown up into such amazing people!

She didn't hesitate to pull all three of them into a bone-crushing hug, glad that once again, her loved ones had been brought back home to her. "I'm so glad you're okay!" She exclaimed, planting a kiss on each of their faces.

"Mum," Lila groaned lightly. "Couldn't you wait until we've put our bags down, at least?"

Clint and Cooper happily gave her a matching bone-crushing hug back. "Missed you, Mum!" Cooper expressed.

She held onto them for a few seconds longer before pulling back, wiping a few tears away with her sleeve. "Oh, I'm so proud of you! My babies…" Unable to fight her urges, Laura planted plenty more kisses on the children. She couldn't help it!

"Nikki!" Lila suddenly exclaimed before slipping passed her mum and catching her younger sister in a massive hug. Cooper followed his sister into the house.

"That was more emotionally draining than I remember," Clint admitted.

Laura let out a watery laugh and kissed her husband properly. "Of course it was! You had our children to worry about!" She was so, so grateful that he'd gotten the two home safely. She trusted him with all of her heart, of course, but things could have so easily gotten out of hand and there could've been little her husband could have done. It was a thought she hated to dwell on.

Clint gave a sideways nod in agreement. "Wasn't the only child I had to worry about."

Confused, Laura stared at him. "What?"

"A girl, even younger than Lila, had been pulled into all of this mess," Clint shook his head. "She's safe and unharmed, but hates me."

She hummed in understanding, heartbreaking both for her husband and for the poor girl. "That's horrible! Who would pull a-a _child_ into this?"

"Her brother," he answered before walking past her into the house.

Shocked, she followed him up the stairs and into their room, where he began searching for clothes to change into. "Her… brother? What kind of brother would put their sister through that?" It was a sickening thought. "What are they going to do with the girl?"

Clint sighed as he began to change. "They're not going to charge her with anything… she wants to stay with her brother, but it looks like he will be charged to some degree," he started, turning to her as he slipped on his clean t-shirt. "She'll be staying with somebody qualified to help her emotionally, and with her powers. They're looking to set him up with something like that, too - get them both stable and keep them together for the most part."

"I'm not sure I'd want to keep a kid like her with a brother like that…" Laura commented. "Isn't that counterproductive, if he's a psycho?"

"He's not a psycho," Clint replied. "It's complicated. Let's talk about this later - when was the last time we had all four kids here?"

Despite wanting very much to keep the conversation going, Laura bit her lip and nodded, pulling Clint into another hug. "We'll continue this later," she said - it was clear this was causing him stress, and the least she could do was help him talk through it.

Clint planted a long kiss on her forehead as he returned the hug gratefully.

* * *

"You're still a little baby to us," Steve cooed exaggeratedly at Selina, who pouted, perching herself on the side of their bed.

"Nuh-uh! I'm a freshman now, so you are legally obligated to stop calling me baby names!" The thirteen-year-old declared.

Steve raised a brow, sending Natasha an amused glance as he placed another folded shirt on the pile. "Remember when she was little, and all she wanted was princess-themed everything?" Selina groaned in annoyance.

Natasha smiled fondly. "Yes, and she was always so happy to see her parents - such a polite little girl."

"Whatever happened to our little angel?" Steve asked with teasing solemness, smirking when their youngest daughter stuck out her tongue.

"She spent too much time around _you_ guys!" The young teen retorted with a matching smirk.

Natasha reached over and poked a finger into the unsuspecting girl's ribs, making her jump away and squeak indignantly. "Someone's not being very respectful to her parents," she commented playfully.

Steve rolled his eyes when Selina stuck out her tongue again. "Whatever - I'm gonna practice my new sets on the porch," Selina decided, and then she was gone. Apparently, her childhood clinginess, while still making appearances, had lessened as she got older. She came and went as she pleased, sometimes begging to spend time with her parents and sometimes begging that they leave her alone. Apparently, her teen years were going to be a balancing act.

After they heard the back door slide open and then shut again, the pair returned to their folding. Steve set Selina's newest leotard aside, knowing she hated when they were folded and got wrinkles, and turned to his wife. "Was Chlo ever like this when she was younger?" He asked curiously. It seemed like Selina's behaviour was completely new to them.

Natasha shook her head. "No, she wasn't… then again, we didn't meet Chlo until she was fifteen," she pointed out, matching all of the socks together at expert speed.

Steve couldn't help smiling at the random thought that with Natasha in charge of matching socks, it had been years since anyone had lost socks and had to go mismatch. "True, but Sel's pretty close to that age, and I doubt her behaviour will change drastically between now and fifteen."

"I like Sel how she is - I think she's the perfect combination of badass and good girl. She's independent most of the time, but still has that dependence on us. She hasn't rebelled in any crazy ways… unless you count her texting too much. She can kick most people's asses whilst doing well in school and excelling in dance. She's grown up well… and it's all because of me," she said, teasing him at the end.

Aside from the ribbing, Steve was touched. He wanted to say something heartfelt, but he couldn't let her teasing go unanswered! "Ah, yes, because you are the _only_ badass-slash-goody-two-shoes in this household and the _only_ person with influence on her," he retorted, elbowing her in the arm.

She pretended to think. "You're right, she got the goody-two-shoes from you - the rest was me."

Steve gave her an unamused look. "So I'm not a total badass, then? Because I'm fairly certain my fanbase would disagree," he said smugly.

"Your _fanbase_ is made up of women pining over you, plus Coulson," Natasha responded. "I don't think they are a good defence."

"You're just jealous - you hate that so many other ladies want a piece of _this,_ " he said, flexing his arms dramatically.

Natasha raised an eyebrow at him, pursing her lips slightly. "Well, if you have so many ladies after you, you don't need me then," she replied coolly, a small smirk on her lips.

He promptly planted a kiss on those lips with a chuckle. "Now who said anything about that, Mrs. Rogers?"

"I believe you did, Mr. Romanoff," she replied, the smirk softening into a teasing smile. She threw all of the matched-up socks into the correct baskets. "Need help with folding those clothes?" she offered, moving to a better position to help him with his load.

He shrugged and handed her some of his clothes. "Sure, thanks." They folded in comfortable silence for a few minutes until the task was complete. "You know, it's weird to think that we've been folding our laundry together for almost - what, ten years?" He asked, somewhat amazed that so much time had passed. It seemed like it was just yesterday that they'd met for the first time.

"I don't know about you, but I've been folding clothes for all my life," Natasha replied literally.

He snorted in amusement, leaning back against the headboard and motioning for her to join him. She fit easily against his side, as always. "I mean that we've done laundry _together_ nearly the entire time we've been in a relationship… and we've been in a relationship for a long time now."

She raised her brow at him once more. "Really. That's what you focus on? How long we've been folding _laundry_ for?"

Steve shrugged, smiling at her. "It's the little things that stick out the most sometimes."

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you so much for reading! And for your patience - it took a lot longer to write this chapter than anticipated!**

 **There's only one chapter left which will be up in due course!**


	50. Final Chapter! Goodbye!

Arianna checked herself in the mirror for the eighth time that minute before looking at Howie for the third. "Are you sure? It's a bit poofier than the darker blue dress," she commented, again, pointing to one of the nine dresses thrown around on the bed.

Howard put a hand to his chin and pretended to be deep in thought as he examined the dress. "I dunno… it makes your eyes look too dark," he said, although his tone was purely teasing. "Seriously, what are you expecting me to say? You look great."

"I want to look better than _great!_ You're really useless sometimes," Arianna groaned before looking at him again. "Okay, I'll wear this one," and just as she saw him relax, she couldn't help but ask, with as much seriousness as she could muster, "but _are_ my eyes too dark?"

Howie, unfortunately, didn't inherit his father's ability to remain cool at basically all times. "No, of course not!" He was quick to reassure. "Your eyes are beautiful!" Two years ago he would have blushed as he said it, she was sure, but they'd grown too close for comments like that to really fluster either of them.

She put her hand to her heart. "You're too sweet." With another glance at the mirror, she turned on her heel. "We'd better go before we're late for my sweet sixteen."

"The birthday girl is technically allowed to be late to her own party - just call it 'fashionably late' and nobody bats an eye," Howie retorted, rushing to catch up with her and adjusting his tie in frustration. "Ugh, why does Dad insist I wear the stupidest-looking ties?" He complained under his breath.

"He's getting older and uglier; he doesn't want you to have good fashion sense and become hotter than him," Arianna replied in her own logic.

The boy laughed. "And yet he was voted Sexiest Philanthropist for the fifth time in a row last month." They turned a corner and took the stairs to the floor directly beneath, stopping right outside the door to the main hall where the party was being held. "Okay, looks like everybody's here." Howie observed, peeking inside. "Okay, does my tie look weird? My mom'll kill me if I walk you in there looking like a hobo."

Arianna turned to face him, almost stopping in shock with how badly the tie had been messed up since she last properly looked at it. "Stop touching it, then," she advised before undoing it. "Would it help you if I looked like a hobo too? I'll happily change back into my jeans."

He rolled his eyes. "No, my mom would kill me twice if I let you not look all dolled-up for the party. I'm surprised how many times I've escaped death, honestly."

"You'll be fine… just… don't let me drink too much, or at all - we don't want a repeat of last time." Arianna shook her head as she remembered her powers going crazy; that was one thing she wasn't sure she had wanted to inherit from her mother. Not to mention she was allowed to have _one_ glass of champagne and well… had more. She patted his chest after finishing his tie. "I don't want the first thing sixteen-year-old me gets is grounded."

"Are you kidding? My mom would, I repeat, get murderous. Grounding is the better end of that deal," Howie replied. He always got uptight when his mother was supervising - Pepper was a very stern disciplinarian. "Don't worry, though; I'll be your alcohol spotter." This was more teasing, although she knew he would still literally confiscate any drinks that weren't authorised.

"As long as you don't drink, I fully have faith in you," Arianna teased before turning to the door. "Let's go," she said with confidence, but still made Howie go first - he was in the spotlight more than her, and with him by her side, she could do anything. But, in this case, he was going first.

* * *

Wanda turned her attention away from Sam's youngest, Oliver, when Arianna finally walked through the doors with Howard. No matter how much her daughter acted confident, strutting around like she could do anything, using her powers with concentration beyond her years, she was still just a sixteen-year-old girl - _woman_.

"I can't believe she's sixteen; It feels like yesterday I had to chase her through the compound naked."

That was a fond memory. Arianna was four and decided that she no longer wanted to comply with social norms. It was even more amusing when Bucky had been the one to catch the naked child and returned her with a look of horror on his face. How that didn't put him off from having a daughter of his own, she did not know. "Please mention that in your speech later," she muttered, a soft, nostalgic smile on her face, before she realised how many people were here. "Actually, maybe not that specific story."

Her husband chuckled beside her. "I could always tell the story about her first magical explosion."

"That'd probably embarrass her more."

"How?"

"That was also her first period."

Rhodey gave her a horrified look. Even though he had been supportive and even helped Arianna through her puberty very well, and in a mature manner, there were some details that he didn't know, or hadn't realised. "That- I thought- I can see why she was moody with some of the jokes I made."

"No point dwelling on the past; she's sixteen - soon she'll be dating…" Wanda paused her thought, smiling teasingly over at her husband. "If she's not already, that is."

His head whipped to her so quickly it reminded her of that girl from that demonic possession movie. Surprising he didn't snap a few vertebrae out of place. "Uh, heh, no… no," he said as firmly as he could. "That's… that's later… WAY later…"

She turned her smug face away from him and watched Arianna whisper something to Howard. "Who knows; maybe those two will end up together."

Once again, the lightning-fast head turn. He examined the two teens closely. "I'll have to talk to Tony about limiting their time together…" he mused, sounding half-serious about it.

"James, you will not," Wanda warned instantly; even the idea of that was ridiculous. "I started dating younger than her… besides, you don't want to drive her away with embarrassment."

Rhodey looked at her, pretending to be aghast. "You mean I wasn't your first love? Oh, the horror of it all!"

Wanda raised her eyebrows at him. "Are you going to claim that I was yours?" She challenged.

"He'd better not - there was, what, Anita, back in high school?" Tony butted in, coming up beside his best friend. "You were pretty sure she was ' _the one'_ , and then she ditched you for the captain of the chess team, remember?" He laughed rambunctiously while Rhodey looked less than pleased at the reminder. "Ah, good times…"

"Hey, Tony. We were just talking about the potential future relationship between our children," Wanda updated him.

Tony's expression lit up in a way that generally called for concern. "Ooh! I'm totally cool with an arranged marriage if you guys are!" He said this loud enough that it caught Howie's attention, and the boy blushed furiously while shooting his father a glare. Tony replied with a lovingly exaggerated 'I got this' sign and wink, making Howard roll his eyes and look away again.

"Tony, stop traumatising your son," Rhodey scolded.

"Oh, we're planning ways to traumatise our kids? I'm in!" Clint piped up as he waded through the crowd to stand with them. "So far Laura has first place for pinching Coop's cheeks while he was with his Marines buddies."

"Because _that_ was more embarrassing than you turning up on Lila's first mission to offer cover," Laura interrupted, raising her brow at him.

Wanda's mouth dropped. "Wait, you what?"

Clint was quick to defend himself. "To be fair, her commanding officer was an idiot for pairing her with a weapons expert instead of a tactician! I was just… helping her out a bit…"

Tony snorted. "So basically her first mission was mainly cheating."

"He also tagged along on Coop's first three missions - but nobody found out about them," Natasha commented, stepping into the circle, a smirk on her face.

Laura's eyes widened. "You are staying with me all next week. You won't be gate-crashing Nate's first mission too."

Her husband crossed his arms stubbornly. "You won't even notice I've snuck out," he challenged.

"Not a smart thing to say, bud," Rhodey advised.

Laura narrowed her eyes dangerously at Clint, sealing his fate. "We are having words later," she informed him.

Wanda looked at Rhodey, wondering if there was anything he was hiding from her. Then again, they had two children, and neither of them seemed to have plans to join S.H.I.E.L.D. or the military like Clint's children had. And if they did, she'd be _sending_ Rhodey to keep them safe. At her name, she looked up at Nat. "Huh?"

"I said, how are you feeling about Arianna growing up?"

"Oh… better than James here."

Rhodey rolled his eyes. "Hey, I'm proud of her. She's a great kid. I just want it clear that she's not dating until she's thirty!"

"Good call," Steve agreed solemnly, coming up to stand beside his wife. "Keep it as far off as you can."

"Says the man who has a daughter in her thirties who is married with two children," Natasha inputted. "And another daughter in her twenties who is engaged to be married. Not a very reliable opinion."

"Hey, if anything, that makes my opinion _more_ reliable!" Steve argued. "Besides, we all know teenagers aren't that great at making decisions with common sense- best to wait until they're way older."

"And how old were you when you allowed scientists to experiment on you, Dad?" Selina questioned, poking her head in. "A teenager, right?" She stuck her tongue out before walking off with Matt.

"Completely different!" Steve called after her.

"Totally different," Tony agreed, although it was hard to miss his giant smirk.

Wanda couldn't help but chuckle at Selina's comment, and the following regards made after that. She had to admit, she hadn't made the best decisions when she was a teen either, but it was a passage of life that everybody had to go through. "The difference is… that we will make sure our kids will always have somebody to turn to when they make mistakes." She'd had Pietro for her mistakes, and that was the best thing Wanda could have asked for. She would make sure Arianna and Wyatt could always come to her; no matter how much they screwed up.

"That's very poetic… but very true," Tony eventually conceded, clearly holding back from making some sort of joke. Rhodey rolled his eyes at that but put an arm around Wanda, wordlessly agreeing with what she'd said.

"What mischief do you think they're all up to?" Wanda asked, looking at the children who had gathered in their own groups, usually based on ages or familiarity.

Clint shrugged. "If Nicole's over there, a wrestling match will probably break out in the next five minutes."

"And Mackenzie will probably referee it," Steve added, spotting his niece in the crowd of kids.

"... And Wyatt will probably be the one she's wrestling…" Rhodey added with a sigh.

"Carter's over there; he should keep things under control," Natasha reasoned.

"As long as Edward stays away from the sugary drinks, we should all survive this party," Steve said with a shudder. The last time that child was given sugar, nobody had slept for a solid two days.

"So basically," Tony summed up, turning to Steve and Natasha, "your kid's kid is the only one we can count on behaving himself."

They all exchanged a look. "We're doomed," Rhodey lamented.

* * *

Steve smiled across the table at Natasha, who was dressed up in one of her nicest dresses even though they were eating at home tonight. He'd lovingly prepared a nice dinner for their wedding anniversary this year, as opposed to going out to eat, which, while nice, tended to take away from the intimacy of the occasion. There was nowhere he'd rather be than right here with his wife, engaged in fairly normal dinner conversation but with undertones of disbelief that they'd really been together for so long already. The time seemed to just fly by all of a sudden.

"Poor Peter was telling me yesterday that he's stuck on laundry duty for a week since his scary story made Ryan wet the bed," Steve said with a chuckle. "He keeps saying the story wasn't that scary, but he doesn't seem to get that kids get scared of basically everything at that age if they're not portrayed right."

"Wetting the bed at six?" Natasha commented, her eyes unfocused for a moment before refocusing on him. "Let's stick to Disney movies when he's here, then. Do you know what the story was?" She asked as an afterthought.

He held back a laugh. "I think it was another Spiderman adventure - taking down some bank robbers or something."

"Why is he still doing those lame missions again?"

"Because he's still a big child who does it for the fun," Steve answered with a fond teasing in his tone and Natasha rolled her eyes. He still remembered when he had been like that - when the missions were their own compensation and it was simply thrilling to be using his power. "... Remember our first mission together?"

"Of course; we were rescuing a brainwashed Clint from Loki," she stated.

"I didn't even know you were _the_ Black Widow at first… I got you and Maria mixed up," Steve confessed sheepishly. That had been embarrassing him for years now.

She raised an eyebrow at that. "I didn't know that. Remind me to tell Maria."

He raised his hands in surrender. "Hey, whatever you say… just be aware that if you're relying on me to remember to do that, it'll never happen… I'll forget," he assured with a small smirk.

A matching smirk graced Natasha's face. "It's a good thing I have an impeccable memory, then, isn't it?"

His expression fell slightly. "Yeah… it sure is…" he said with fake flatness. "Are you always scheming against me?"

"Yes."

He sighed. "You're gonna be the death of me."

"'Til death do us part," Natasha replied cheekily. She picked up her glass of wine and took a long sip, a smile on her face as she placed it down.

"Yeah, _that's_ reassuring. How did you talk me into marrying you, again?" He asked teasingly.

"I remember that very clearly. My easiest mission completed," she retorted, a cheeky grin on her lips.

Steve chuckled, sipping his own wine. "Ah, so I'm a mission? That explains a lot."

"What else would it be? You're over twice my age," Natasha teased. She dropped a wink at him as she finished the last sip of her glass.

"You make me sound like a creepy old man with a young trophy wife," he replied with a small shudder. "Is there a term for that? A reverse-cougar?"

A smirk returned to her lips. "You're my sugar-daddy."

He pulled a face. "I'd, uh… rather not… Besides, last I checked you're not as young as you appear, Madame."

She stood, stepping around the table and leaning against it right next to him. "Still younger than you, Oldie."

He stood as well, pulling her closer. "Then maybe we should refrain from any activities later if I'm so old and frail," he teased.

"I am the Black Widow - do you think I care?" She pulled him towards her further to close the distance between their lips.

Steve smiled into the kiss, leaning against her as it intensified. However, it was short-lived as Natasha's phone went off. He almost groaned as he leant back - she always answered it… it was occasionally awkward.

"Yes?" She fell silent, letting out a few 'yes's' and 'no's' before finally hanging up. "We have a mission."

He rolled his eyes in exasperation. "Why are we still Avengers, again? Just wondering."

"Life isn't worth living unless somebody's trying to kill us."

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **For anybody who is wondering, this lists the parents and their children (ages of children) from where we've ended!**

 **Clint and Laura - Cooper (29), Lila (26), Nate (19), Nicole (13)**

 **Tony and Pepper - Howie (15).**

 **Bucky and Maria - Mackenzie (10)**

 **Steve and Natasha - Chloe (32), Selina (22).**

 **Rhodey and Wanda - Arianna (16), Wyatt (10).**

 **Peter and Chloe - Carter (13), Ryan (6)**

 **Sam and Grace - Edward (9), Agatha (7), Tobias (4), Oliver (1).**

 **Cooper and Shaun - Isabella (5).**

* * *

 **Note from Violet: Hi, lovely readers! I can't believe we're finally at the end of the line for this story- you all have been so great and supportive and it's been such a fun experience! Vanilla and I put _so much_ time and effort into this, and you all are what makes it worthwhile! It's been great writing this for you, and I hope you enjoyed it to the very last word! Thank you for your support and interaction!**

 **Time for Ash: I honestly cannot say thank you enough to all of you! I won't bore you with a long speech about how much you all mean to be and yadda yadda. Because** **I love you all (That sums it up). I am going to inform you all that you won't really see me posting much from now on, especially, multi-length stories. My health is actually really poor right now, and between hospital visits and real life, it's getting really difficult. However, I should still be around, probably reading and reviewing more than writing. So... you may see one-shots popping up, or a previously abandoned multi-length story updated. But nothing regular - it all depends on my overall health. LOVE YOU ALL! Now... a treat for you, just like the end of a movie, a song for the end credits:**

 _ **Well it's time to say goodbye my friend**_  
 _ **I'm glad you stayed until the end**_  
 _ **I hope that you've enjoyed the time we spent**_  
 _ **Though I know that I'll be back again**_  
 _ **I don't know just how soon my friend**_  
 _ **Until we meet again just think of me**_  
 _ **I'll think of you**_

 _ **It was easier to say hello**_  
 _ **Than to say goodbye**_  
 _ **Now the bus is leaving once again**_  
 _ **I bid farewell to you**_

* * *

 **And now, in a Marvel fashion: A few random End Credit Scenes (and/or deleted scenes):**

 **Hello! So these aren't actually 'end credit scenes', but rather scenes that either didn't fit into the storyline, were forgotten, or we changed the storyline/went into another direction. I'll put a little introduction for all of them.**

 _This was originally going to be the ending, with Arianna being sixteen - but we (Violet mainly) decided it was too depressing. It's slightly unfinished._

Arianna's eyes were downcast as she listened to the epilogue, trying to keep the tears from falling down her cheeks before she had the chance to speak. Her hand had scrunched together so much that the programme she had been handed at the beginning of this was now screwed up and useless. When she was asked to say a few words, she stood, dropping the programme to the floor and taking the stand.

Her eyes scanned over everybody in attendance, knowing that some of the younger family members were being looked after by S.H.I.E.L.D. "I want to start of by thanking everybody for coming here today to say goodbye. So much has happened in my life. Even though I'm only sixteen, I feel like I truly understand what my dad would have wanted - he would have wanted a reflection of everything that has happened in his life."

"James Rupert Rhodes was born to David and Roberta Rhodes in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. He was a US Marine who served several tours in Southeast Asia while studying to become an aviation engineer. He was always telling me that his life as a soldier was blown out of proportion when he met Tony Stark. The stories he told me about my godfather were always amusing- I just cannot see Uncle Tony as a selfish playboy," Arianna let out a little chuckle. She know everything about his past as Tony often boasted. "My dad always showed how delighted he was in the man you've become, Tony, married with an amazing child who has grown up to be - in my dad's words, not mine - 'too much like his old man'. I know how much he treasured your friendship, or brotherhood."

Arianna had to take a second, pulling out her speech - maybe she should have kept it short and sweet... too late now, though. "My dad always told me that his biggest competition in the Avengers was Sam Wilson - they were recruited at the same time, both with different ties. Well, Sam, my dad has beaten you," she smiled at the man's 'what!' exclamation and continued on. "Not only did he get married first, to the most amazing woman ever, but he had a girl - me - and a boy before you."

"That's true, Rhodey's beaten you there," Grace, Sam's wife, commented.

"Thankfully, my dad didn't tell me what else he was beating you at," Arianna added, making all of the adults chuckle. She had to force herself to not shudder - even though it would probably have been a mission count or kill count, she still didn't want to know. "One person my dad looked up to, but never told, was Natasha Romanoff. You could beat him up on your worst days and his best. Nobody could doubt that you were one of the best individuals he had the pleasure of coming into contact with. When I asked to learn how to fight, seriously, I was sent straight to you. There is not a better teacher or more loving aunt than you around. My dad used to tell me all the stories of how you continuously saved his life- I'm still not sure I quite believe them all."

* * *

 _This is a scene which was supposed to link the story back into canon, though, there wasn't a good place to put it where it didn't seem strange. There was just too much going on at the time!_

Daisy intercepted Steve on the way to his office. She didn't know him that well, but she knew he was Captain America. She was willing to take the chance that he was the same man in and out of the suit. "Hey, Cap...err...Director. Did Coulson tell you?"

Steve furrowed his eyebrows. "About?"

Daisy shrugged. "Oh, I guess he didn't. I'm trying to sign the Accords. I figured you knew a thing or two about them, so I wanted some advice."

Steve nodded. "Nat and the Avengers deal with that more than I do, since I retired, but I guess I could answer a few questions."

Daisy had to think - she didn't have any questions ready on the spot as she didn't expect Steve to be ready to help right off the bat. She expected to be blown off due to him being busy. "Oh. Okay… Could you be there with me when I go to get certified? I think it would be easier with Captain America there."

Steve chuckled. "You know I don't support…" He stopped mid-sentence. He was going to do this for Daisy and S.H.I.E.L.D, not himself. He let out a breath. "I suppose I could. I'll have Coulson help you with the preliminary stuff and I'll be there when it's time."

E

* * *

 _Another amazing scene and I'm gutted this one didn't make it in! I love Selina's POV, but it was always difficult. Violet wrote this whole piece and I wish it was in - but, this is definitely how Sel felt at one point!_

Sometimes, Selina got the feeling that her parents underestimated her because of how young she was. Sure, being seven years old, she didn't have much in the way of real-world experience - however, coming from the background that she did had given her much more understanding on the way the world - and people - worked, a kind of knowledgeability that was rare in children her age. She understood that men could do horrible, horrible things to women, to the mothers of their children. She knew that people could be heartless and only out for their own gain. She knew that sometimes, people did terrible things for no reason at all. Knowing these things had simultaneously been a consequence of and a coping mechanism for her father's unforgivable actions.

She'd been too young to remember or understand any of it when that man had slaughtered her mother, nor could she claim to know what it felt like to be in the room when it happened - sure, she'd been there, found later with her mother's blood-spatter coating the edge of her travel cot (Selina probably shouldn't have convinced Rosa, one of her old foster care friends, who was in her late teens now, to help her access the newspaper articles on the incident, which had included pictures of said bloody cot, but she felt more powerful in knowing more than the vague information her social worker had reluctantly supplied), but, once again, she'd been too young to feel much about it, let alone remember what she felt.

Natasha was open and treated her like she was born hers, like they'd always been family. No topic was off-limits when they talked, even the topic the other women always hated- the collapse of Selina's biological family. She'd just wanted help grasping why a man would hurt the woman he'd supposedly loved, why he would kill the mother of his child, but that always seemed like a taboo discussion with the other women. Natasha didn't care how unnerving it was to talk to a child about the death of her mother at the hands of her father. She told Selina bluntly what had happened and why. And in doing so, she gave her daughter the power to accept it and move forward, leaving it all behind her- after all, her new family was helping her create new memories every day, and she wasn't going to keep her head buried under her father's actions and miss out on it.

End of Scene


End file.
